Beginnings Of Hope
by twilight girl456
Summary: I can remember Radiant Garden before it was taken over by Heartless.I remember everything, and everyone.I remember Lea and Isa,before they became nobodies.I just wish...everything would go back to the way it was before all the darkness came. Lea/AxelxOC
1. Prologue

I remember when life was much better than it is now. I remember my home, before it was taken over by heartless, and before I was even taken away from there. I miss the way things used to be. I wish they would go back to how they used to be. I miss my two friends being some bodies. I have a gut feeling there isn't any hope for Isa, but….I just know that there is a chance for Lea…I just know it. I miss him. I really do. He may be a nobody now, but to me, he's still a somebody…and that's how I like to think about it. I just wish…that things could go back in time… I miss taking care of little Ienzo, teaching him about nature, and taking walks around the castle with him and Grandfather, eating Sea-salt ice-cream with the both of them. I miss being able to sit in the town square, and telling stories to the little kids, and singing to them. I miss Ienzo…and I miss Grandfather…I miss Lea, and Isa. I miss the boy that we knew as Ventus. I miss all my other friends, like Squall, Cloud, and Aerith. I miss…everything…and everyone.

I think…I was the only one that didn't turn into a nobody. All the people I was around in the castle…was turned into a nobody…and even my best friends. I remember many things. Like my mother, and her death. I remember not crying, because I knew that she was going somewhere that I would go someday, too…and that she would always be with me, inside my heart. I know im not alone in this empty and dark world. Because, there will always be a light, shining at the end of the tunnel.

And in my heart.

* * *

A/N: So, this just came to my mind while i was really bored, and i figured i'd write it down as an idea for a new story! I hope you guys like it,and review it!


	2. New Friends

It was late afternoon in Radiant Garden. People were moving out and about in the beautiful town. All the children were running around, playing and laughing…all except for one. A little boy, who was playing alone today. His best friend was home, sick with a terrible cold. So, here he was, walking around with nothing to do. He was on his way home, when he heard someone go 'Ow!'. He stopped and turned to the direction the noise came from, surveying the area, when he heard more shouting.

"Miko, get down from there!" A little girl shouted, sounding impatient. The boy went down to where the noise was coming from, and saw a little girl who seemed to be about the age of 9, the same age as him, her hands on her hips, staring up at the roof of a house. There, sitting on top of the roof, was a black and white cat.

"Miko! GET DOWN!" she shouted again. The cat did not budge. "You stupid cat! Don't make me come up there!" She warned, and the little boy couldn't help but laugh. The little girl turned around to see who dared to laugh at her situation. When she saw the boy, she frowned slightly, before turning her attention back to her cat. She put a hand to her chin in thought thinking of ways to get the cat off from the roof top. She knew she couldn't climb up there without getting her clothes dirty, which her mother had specifically asked her not to, and she couldn't call the cat down, for it was too stubborn. Her last option seemed like a good enough plan. She turned to the boy that had been laughing at her earlier.

"If you think it's so funny, why don't you get him down then, hm?" She put her hands on her hips while she faced him, a smirk on her face.

The boy, who's name is Lea, looked at her for a second, before smirking back at her.

"Fine. I will." She didn't believe him, until she saw him actually climb on top of the roof, and grab her cat. Carefully, Lea jumped down, the cat in his arms.

"Mew." the kitten mewed, looking up at its owner with a cute expression.

"Here." Lea said, placing the kitten in the awaiting girls arms.

The little girl looked at the kitten carefully before looking back up at Lea, and then back down at Miko. She looked between the two, before looking back up at Lea with a beaming smile.

"Thank you!" She said, hugging the little kitten close to her chest. "My names Hope! What's yours?" the little girl asked, looking up at Lea, expecting him to answer.

He watched as she readjusted the little kitten in her arms before answering. "I'm Lea." Just as he was about to walk away, Hope grabbed his hand, and began to drag him off. "H-hey!" He tried to pull away, but man, was she strong!

"For helping to get my kitty down, I am going to take you to get a cookie from my house!" She stopped in front of little house, opening the door, and running inside to the little kitchen, and to the table, grabbing a two cookies for her new friend, and running back outside to Lea. "Here! Two, freshly baked homemade chocolate chip cookies." she placed the two cookies into his hand, a smile on her little face.

"Thanks. See 'ya around." With a small wave, Lea began to walk off, and towards his own home, eating his cookie along the way. He decided to save the other one for his friend that had the cold.

And the entire way home, he could only think one thing:

_'These are really good cookies.'_

* * *

"So, your saying this girl has a cat that is stubborn, and she gives out free cookies?" Isa asked as Lea dragged him along. The next day, Lea had taken the other cookie to Isa, who had fully recovered from his cold, and had very much enjoyed the chocolate chip cookie that his friend had brought him.

"Pretty much, yeah. This is her house." The two stopped in front of the same house that Lea had been dragged to yesterday. It was a little blue house, that was average size. In the front, was a little flower garden, and mailbox.

"Well…are you just gonna stand there, or go up and knock?" Isa asked, growing impatient.

"Huh? Oh, yea!" Lea walked up to the front door of the house, and knocked on the door, standing back and waiting.

The door opened, and revealed an older woman, who shared similar features to the little girl, Hope. She smiled down at the two boys.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking between the two.

Isa nudged Lea in the side when he didn't answer. "Oh, um, is Hope here?"

The woman smiled at the two before turning back. "Hope, there are two boys here to see you!"

"Comin!" Hope called, running towards the front door two see who had called her. When she poked her head around her mother and outside the door, she saw Lea and another boy that she didn't know. "Lea!" Hope squealed in excitement, smiling joyously before running out and onto the porch to stand in front of the boy she had met the day before.

"Can you come play?" Lea asked.

Hope turned around to look at her mother, seeing what she would say. Mrs. Daniels smiled at her daughter, giving her an approving nod that said she could go. Hope squealed in excitement before turning back at the two.

"Let's go!" Hope shouted as she dashed off the porch, stopping and waiting for the other two to follow after her. As soon as they got to her, she stopped and tugged on Isa's sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"What's your name?" Hope asked, hands clasped behind her back, waiting patiently for the boy to answer.

"Isa. What's yours?"

She smiled brightly at him. "I'm Hope."

"C'mon! I want my ice-cream before the store closes!" Lea shouted, taking off and dashing off.

"Hey, wait!" Isa shouted, dashing off after him.

"Wait up!" Hope shouted as she ran after the two, quickly passing Isa, and running alongside Lea, thinking only one thing as she ran with the two boys.

_'I finally have someone to call my friends.'_

* * *

A/N: I probably should be focusing on other stories, rather than starting on another one, but I'll manage! So, did you guys like it? Review then!


	3. Delilah Explains To Hope

A/N: Hope someone out there is actually enjoying this story enough to give a review! Any who, enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters and plot line, and my copy of the games. Credit of characters goes to Square Enix.

* * *

Last chapter:

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom went to the doctor today. He told her that she's sick, and not the kind of sick when you get a cold. The kind of sick that you have for a long time. There isn't any medicine for it to make her better, so she has to stay in bed. I have to take care of her until she gets better, which could take awhile. Lea and Isa said that they would come and help me, which is something I'm very grateful for. Hopefully, mom will get better pretty fast._

_I don't have anything else to say, so until later._

_May 15, 2010._

* * *

**Several days later-**

Elmyra Gainsborough sat in a chair next to Mrs. Daniels bed, pouring her a cup of tea. The other children had finally convinced Hope to come and play with them outside, so she would have a break from taking care of her mother. Hope had gone almost 4 days without hardly the required amount of sleep for a girl her age. She spent her time of sleeping, staying awake and taking care of her mother.

"Here you go. Freshly brewed Jasmine tea." Elmyra said, handing the cup to the woman that occupied the bed.

"Thank you, Elmyra." Mrs. Daniels said, taking a sip of the tea.

"Delilah, tell me..." Elmyra began, quickly taking a sip of her own cup of tea, "Does Hope know that you wont get better?"

Delilah remained quiet, closing her eyes to think before she spoke. "She thinks that I'll be better soon."

Elmyra looked at her friend with a concerned and worried face. "Delilah, that child has gone without sleep for almost four days now. She spends all her time making sure you're ok. How do you think she will react when she finds out that you wont get better?"

Delilah looked at her friend, a small, yet sad smile turning up her lips. "When the time comes to that, we'll find out."

Elmyra sighed sadly, looking out the window. All of the local children were outside, playing together, including Hope. But, instead of playing, she sat on the ground and watched them, looking as tired as ever.

"When do you plan on explaining it to her?" Elmyra asked, looking back at Delilah.

"Soon. Elmyra, I was wondering..." Delilah stopped, taking an intake of breath before continuing." If you could do me a favor."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Hope is going to need somewhere to stay, after I'm gone. If you could, would you take her in?" Delilah asked, a hopeful look on her face.

Elmyra frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, Delilah, but if I could, I would. There's barely enough room for me and Aerith in that house as it is."

Delilah shook her head, putting on a smile. "No, it's quite alright. But, if you could, would you please find somewhere that would take her in? Anywhere that suitable, except the orphanage."

"Actually, I've already gotten several people ask me about it." Elmyra informed. "They would be happy to take her in."

Delilah looked at her with a disproving look. "It has to be someone that she knows. She gets to choose."

"Well, will let her decide when the time comes for that. Lea's parents offered to take her in for the night, so she can sleep without worrying about you. Aerith and I will stay here tonight and take care of you."

Delilah smiled gratefully at her friend, taking her hand into her own, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you."

* * *

"We don't have another bed, so if it's alright with you, you'll have to share with Lea." Lea's mother explained to Hope, who only nodded her head tiredly.

"No, it's fine." Lea looked at his best friend with a small frown of sadness.

"Well, ok then. Here's a pillow for you to use. I'll see you both in the morning." Lea's mother said, giving Lea and hope each a kiss on the top of the head. "Good-night you two." She made her way out of the room, when she heard Hope call for her.

"Mrs. Maxwell...thank you." Hope said, putting on the best smile she could form.

Mrs. Maxwell smiled at her. "Your very welcome, dear." And with that, she closed the bedroom door, leaving the kids by themselves.

"Hope?" Lea said, crawling into the bed, "When was the last time you slept?"

Hope looked zoned out for a minute, before turning to look back at him. "Monday."

Lea counted the days on his fingers, and his eyes went wide. "That's almost four days ago! No wonder you looked so tired. C'mon, get some sleep."

Hope quietly crawled in next to him, burying his face into the blankets. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help but feeling like it. Lea watched her buried up face, understanding that she was sad.

"Hope, y'know, it's ok for you to cry, if you want. I don't mind." Lea said. Hope peeked out her face from the blankets, staring at him tiredly. Lea could distinctly see the black circles that had formed under her eyes, due to the deprivation of sleep. Her normally bright and cheerful aqua colored eyes looked cloudy, and...sad. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Lea, do you believe in god?" Hope asked, her voice shaking from the urge to want to cry.

Lea looked taken aback by the question, before looking up at his ceiling and crossing his arms behind his head. "Well, yea, I guess." Actually, Lea didn't know whether he did or not. No one had really ever asked him that question. He had heard about stories of how god had created everything on the planet, the stars, the animals, and the people. His mother had told him that god watched over them, but in all honesty, Lea wasn't really sure if he believed or not. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Hope replied, her eyes tearing up more. Lea looked at her with a sad expression, before pulling her towards him, and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace, where she cried into his chest, getting his shirt all wet.

It was the first time that Lea had ever seen Hope cry.

* * *

**The next day, back at Hopes house-**

A knock came from the front door. Elmyra stood up from her chair beside Delilahs bed, and made her way to the front door. Unlocking it, she opened it up to whoever had arrived. She was almost taken aback in shock at who the visitor was.

"Ansem The Wise! Please, come in!" Elmyra said, holding the door open for the man, who smiled kindly at her as he made his way in.

Elmyra shut the door, and turned to face the man. "How may I help you?"

"I've come to visit Delilah, if it's alright that she has visitors that is." Ansem said, looking at Elmyra with a questioning look.

Elmyra nodded. "Right this way, please." She led him down the hall to the room that Delilah was in. "Delilah, you have a visitor." Elmyra said as they walked in.

Delilah looked over at the two and smiled. "Ansem The Wise. How good to see you!" Elmyra left the room, leaving Ansem and Delilah to talk. Ansem took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello, my dear friend. Tell me, how are you doing?" Ansem asked, looking at Delilah in concern.

"Not quite well, but I still have some strength. Tell me, what brings you here to visit little old me?"

He smiled down at her before he spoke. "I hear that you don't have much time left with us. I've also heard that you haven't explained this to little Hope, am I right?"

Delilah laughed slightly. "Did Elmyra say something about that?"

"Actually, on my way over here, I saw little Aerith. She was the one who mentioned it."

Delilah smiled gently at the words. "Of course. I'm planning on telling Hope when she gets home, which should be in several minutes." Delilah explained. "You should stay. I know she would be happy to see her darling Grandfather."

Ansem smiled at the words. Actually, Hope wasn't really his granddaughter. The first time he had met hope, she was around 4 years old, and when she saw the wise old man, she told him that she would call him grandpa, for she did not have one. Ansem loved the kind little girl, and treated her as if she were his own grandchild.

"I wouldn't mind seeing her either."

Delilah smiled at him before asking him another question. "Wise Ansem, I was wondering, if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything for the wife of an old friend. What is it you wish to ask, my dear?"

"Hope will not have any family after I am gone. I don't wont her to live in the orphanage. Many people have already offered to take her in, but...i think she would be more comfortable with someone she was close with...someone she thought of as a family member." Delilah looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I would be more than happy to take her in." Ansem said, smiling at Delilah.

"Thank you."

Just then, Hope came running into the house, and into her mothers room, Lea and Isa trudging right behind her.

"Mom, I'm-" She stopped when she saw Ansem sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Grandfather!" Hope cried happily, running over to the man, who already had his arms open, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Hope." Ansem said, laughing slightly at the smile Hope was wearing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to visit your mother and you. Which reminds me, your mother wishes to speak to you." He looked over at Lea and Isa, who were leaning on the wall, planning on staying there. "Alone." He directed it at the two boys, who quickly exited the room, followed by Ansem.

"What do you want to talk to me about, mom?" Hope asked sitting on the bed next to her mother.

"Hope, listen carefully to me, alright?" Delilah said, mentally crying inside her head. "I am very sick."

"I know that mom. That's why I'm gonna take care of you!"

Delilah shook her head, and grabbed onto one of Hope's hands, holding it in her own. "No, sweetie. Even if you do take care of me, I wont get better."

Hope looked at her mother, confusion clouding her face and eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...I'll be going away for a while." Delilah began to explain. "I'm going to learn how to be an angel...I'm going to get my wings."

"You mean...you're going to die, aren't you?" Hope's confused face, turned into one of sadness.

"Yes...yes, I am. It's this sickness that's causing me to die. You wont be alone though. Your Grandpa has agreed to take you in to live with him." Delilah said, reaching her hand out to wipe away the tears that began to fall onto Hope's face.

Delilah explained things for a few more minutes, before letting Hope leave the room to her own, where Lea and Isa were at, sitting on her bed and waiting for her to come. Ansem went back to Delilah, who was crying.

"I take it that you told her."

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I just hope, that she understands."

* * *

Dear Diary,

Mom is not going to get better like I had hoped. She's dying from this sickness that she has. She told me. She explained what would be happening and such. I am to go and live with Grandfather after she's gone. I'm spending the rest of the days she has left in my room at home, crying. Lea, Isa, and all my other friends come over everyday to visit me, and their parents spend their time visiting my mother. Mrs. Gainsborough and Aerith stay over here with us, taking care of my mom in her last days. Lea and Isa, are a big comfort to me, especially Lea. He stays over here with me, making sure I'm ok. I don't know how things are going to be after my mother is gone, but..I still have hope that maybe, a miracle will happen, and she'll get better. And that's how I am going to keep thinking about it.

_I'm still going to believe._

May 23, 2010.

* * *

A/N: Sadness...tear, tear. There will be a time skip soon, so keep on reading to find out what happens in the next chapters! REVIEW TOO! LATER TATERS!


	4. Off To Earn Angel Wings

A/N: Ok, thank you to those that have reviewed this story! You are amazingly awesome, so here's the next chapter!

* * *

Everyone was lined up outside the bedroom of Delilah Daniels. Friends and neighbors had come to say good-bye to the woman. The children sat around the living-room with Hope, trying to make her feel happy. She sat on the couch, Miko in her lap. Lea sat on one side of her, while Isa sat on the other. All of Hope's friends had come to see her, even Cloud had come with his mother. Aerith sat on the floor beside her feet, and Squall was standing, leaning against the wall, while Cloud sat in a chair nearby Hope. Little Yuffie sat on the floor, playing with Clouds shoestrings. He continually batted her hands away from his feet, but that didn't stop her. Hope watched as everyone around her remained calm, but showed their sadness by doing different things.

"Hope?" Lea said, breaking the silence that had been going on for hours. "Are you hungry?"

Hope said nothing, and just shook her head. Lea sighed, leaning back into his seat on the couch. He had been staying at the Daniels house almost all week, only going home to get changes of clothes. Almost all of their friends had come over everyday to visit Hope, in hopes to cheer her up. Even Cloud had come!

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Mrs. Gainsborough came in and spoke. "Mrs. Daniels would like to say something to all of you. Would you all please come with me." Everyone stood up and walked out of the living room, following Elmyra like she had asked, all except for Hope. Lea stopped when he noticed that she hadn't moved from her spot.

He walked back towards her, before carefully grabbing her hand, and gently pulling her up with him. She remained limp and depressed, leaning against his shoulder as he walked her to the others.

Almost everyone had gone in and said their goodbyes to Delilah, all except for Hope and Lea.

"Hope, you can go in now." Elmyra said. When Hope wouldn't do as much as look up at her, or move, Lea spoke.

"C'mon Hope. I'll go with you." He gently walked Hope into the bedroom with him, and Elmyra gently closed the door so no one would intrude on the two's goodbyes to Delilah.

Upon their entrance, Delilah opened her eyes to look at the two, letting a smile grace her features.

"Hello, Lea...I thought that you wouldn't come." Delilah said, her voice barely audible. "At least you brought Hope with you."

Lea nodded, before gently walking himself and Hope over to the bed. He let Hope sit on the edge of the bed, while he sat in the chair.

"Hope, I know that this is hard for you." Delilah began, gripping onto Hopes hand. "And I want you to not be sad."

"How can I not be sad when you're going away?" Hope asked, her voice wavering with each word she choked out. "You wont be here anymore. How am I supposed to know what to do if you're not with me?" Hope was crying now.

Delilah smiled sadly, reaching a hand up weakly to wipe away the falling tears. "I'll be with you...even if you cant see me."

"How?"

Delilah pointed to Hopes chest, the place that the heart is. "Right here. I'll always be right in there."

"You mean...in my heart?" Hope asked, looking at her mother with teary and confused eyes.

"Right...in your heart." Delilah gave her daughters hand a gentle squeeze. "Hope, I want you to promise me something. Promise me, that even though it will be sad, and very hard, that you wont cry over me. Your sadness weakens your heart. You may cry over me for one day, but that's it. No more than that. You don't need to cry forever. Don't shut your friends out because of your sadness. Cherish the moments that you spend with all of your friends. And another thing...let your heart guide you. Do you promise me that you'll do all of those things?"

Hope was quiet for a minute, thinking deeply about everything. Finally, she looked at her mother and gave her the best smile she could form.

"I promise."

Delilah smiled happily. "And one last thing. Live up to your name, and never give up hope, even when all seems lost. Remember, that there will always be a door to the light."

"I will, mom. I promise."

Hope stepped out of the room, leaving Lea to say good-bye.

"Lea, promise something. Promise me, that you'll take care of Hope. Make sure that she doesn't break that promise we made. Always be there for her." Delilah said, looking at the red head boy with hopeful eyes.

Lea nodded. "I promise." Lea walked out, giving Delilah one look back over his shoulder, and smiling at her sadly.

After all the kids had said their goodbyes, Ansem entered the room to say his own farewell to Delilah.

"Ansem, would you make sure, that whatever you do, that Hope will never, ever give up hope. That she will always believe, and have faith, and courage in herself and others. _That she stays in the light."_ Delilah said, her voice weaker than before.

"My dear, that is a promise that I can keep. Hope seems to have a way of drawing others into that light of hers...just like her father did." Ansem said, smiling sadly at the memories.

"Thank you, for everything that you're doing and have done. And, another thing..." Delilah said, voice growing weaker at the second.

"Yes?"

"That she can always be with her friends."

"I promise that she will."

"Thank you...Wise Ansem...thank you..."

"You're quite welcome."

_"Take...care... of...her."_ Delilah's eyes began to close, and her breathing was getting shorter.

"I will..." Ansem said, a small tear falling from his eyes.

_"I...know...you will"_ Her eyes closed completely, and she became silent. Ansem the Wise placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before exiting the room.

_'Sleep well, Delilah.'_

Delilah Daniels, had gone to learn how to be an angel...and get the wings that she had always wanted.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom went to get her wings that she always wanted. Today was only my day I got to cry. I wont cry tomorrow, because then I would be breaking the promise I made. Tomorrow, Lea and Isa are taking me out for ice-cream. Then, on the next day, I'm moving into the castle with Grandfather, bringing Miko along too. Lea and Isa cant wait until they get invited to come inside, but I just think that they're thinking to much. But, I digress._

_I have nothing else to say, so until the next time._

_May 29th, 2010._

* * *

A/N: So, tell me what you guys think, please!


	5. 2 years later

A/N: Ok, im glad that someone actually reviewed this story, and that they actually like it! That person is awesome! Any who, i hope no one out there that reads this chapter doesnt find it to suckish like i did, which i apologize for! Anywho, to the story!

* * *

Hope sat on the bench, sitting in between Isa and Lea. Today, they had taken her out for ice-cream. Lea had made sure that she hadn't cried at all, and to his surprise she didn't. She was actually smiling, as if nothing ever happened. She was just as happy and joyful as always. Of course, she did tend to show her ways of sadness. When all the townsfolk saw her, they were always giving her their condolences, and her smile would disappear into a tiny frown, and it made Lea angry. He would pull her away when too many people gathered her around her, and Isa and him would run away from them with her.

"Ah, nothing like Scrooge's Sea-salt ice-cream!" Lea exclaimed as he ate the last bit of his Popsicle, throwing the stick into a nearby trashcan.

Hope slowly ate hers, and was the last to finish. She had been having a very nice day with her two friends. They were acting as her emotional crutches, and for that, she was loved them for it terribly.

"So, what do you want to do now, Hope?" Lea asked as the three friends walked around.

"I don't know...it doesn't really matter. You two can pick." Hope told them.

Lea grinned like a kid that had just found a toy in a cereal box. "Then lets race back to your house!"

"For some reason, I cant help but believe that you want to race Isa back to my house, am I correct?" Hope asked him, smiling at him when he scratched the back pf his head nervously.

"Well, I-" Hope cut him off with her laughter.

"Well, you're both going to have to race me, too! Ready, set, **GOOOOO!"** Hope darted off, leaving the two behind to think what had just happened, before they shouted after her while the ran for her.

**"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR HOPE! GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN DO THIS FAIR AND SQUARE!"** Lea shouted as he ran after the girl, Isa right behind him.

**"HOPE, YOU CHEATER! GET BACK HERE!"** Isa yelled.

Hope laughed at there comments. **"EAT MY DUST, LOSERS!"** And losers they were indeed, because she made it to her house before they did.

Lea and Isa walked up to her house, panting. Lea fell face forward onto the porch by Hopes feet. "Ugh, re...match...you...cheated...you...cheater!"

Hope and Isa laughed at him. "Sorry Lea, but I don't feel like it. Besides, your exhausted!"

The rest of the day went on with more ice-cream and laughter, and filled with other fun filled things, until it was time for Lea and Isa to go home.

The next day, Hope would be moving into the Castle to live with Ansem The Wise.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I spent the entire day with Lea and Isa. We had so much fun! Lea fell into some mud at the park, and it was hilarious. Isa and I were laughing so hard, we were crying! They both pitched in some money, and bought me my ice-cream for today. Lea told me that he would always spare some money for me, but the last time I had asked him to buy me my ice-cream, he told me to get some out of the fountain that people throw change in. Tonight is my last night in this house. Tomorrow, I move into the Castle to live with grandpa. Lea looked so sad when we said our good-nights, knowing that I was going to live in the big castle. Isa lectured him and told him that I was just going to live in the castle, and to get over it. Lately, I've found that Isa has grown quite harsh to others around him, especially Lea. But, like he always is, Lea is oblivious to the fact of it!_

_I'm very sleepy, so goodnight for now._

_May 30, 2010._

* * *

**2 years later-**

"Miko...Miko, where are you?" I called as I walked down the halls of the castle, looking for my cat, who thinks it's fun to disappear and make me look for him. "Miko, where are you?" I swear, that cat does this on purpose!

I walked outside to search for Miko. I've been living here at the castle with grandpa and his apprentices for 2 years now. Everyday, I see my friends, and I get to go outside of the castle and see them whenever I like. It's like nothing ever really changed!

There were a lot of towns people outside, hustling and bustling on the streets of Radiant Garden. Now, only to find Miko, and-

**"Mew." **I turned towards the direction the noise came from, and there, sitting on the roof of Mr. Highwinds shop, sat Miko, washing his face off.

"Miko! Get down from there!" I shouted angrily, my hands on my hips, my face turned into a frown. Miko stared down at me with an _'I don't care' _look, before going back to giving himself a bath.

"Miko, get your fuzzy tush down from there! Don't make me come up there!"

"Oh, great, not again! Hope, you should really put this cat in a cage." I turned around to see Lea, walking over to me as he spoke. When he got closer, he began to laugh.

"Stop laughing, Lea, and help me get him down from there!" I asked, no, more like ordered him. With a loud sigh, he made his way up to the roof, and successfully grabbed Miko, carefully climbing down and handing him to me.

"You owe me!" Lea told me, giving Miko a quick scratch behind the ears.

"You'll get whatever it is that I owe you tomorrow!" Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow is Lea's birthday, meaning today was his last day to be thirteen. I would be the only person left that was thirteen. Isa's birthday was back in the fall, and it was already summer. This fall, Isa would turn fifteen. Lea's birthday is something that I have memorized by heart. It's June 15.

"Ooh, do I get to know what you got me early?" Lea asked, a hopeful glint in his eye. I shook my head, with a big grin on my face.

"Nope. It's a surprise! And you will like it!" _I hope..._

"Aww, you're know fun when it comes to surprises. You never tell me!"

"If I told you, then there would no longer be a surprise to give you!"

"Well, your gifts are always the best! Don't tell anyone I told you that." he added in the last part with a whisper, and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

I know he's going to like this present!

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been awhile since I last wrote any entries in you. I'm sorry, I've been real busy lately getting a birthday present for Lea. Tomorrow is his birthday, and he's really excited about it. I got him this really cool yellow scarf that has stripes and checkers on it. It fits Lea's style, so that's why I got it for him. Lately, I've been having these weird feelings around Lea. It's like something fluttering in my stomach, and I only get like that when I'm around Lea. I'm confused, but maybe I'll figure it out eventually. I never really got the chance to explain about my life in the castle. Grandpa has several apprentices, four to be exact. There's Braig, one of the head guards of the castle. He's a really cool guy, and he's pretty funny. Then, there's Dilan, another of the guards. He's ok, and, well...to strict for my liking, but whatever. The last guard is Aeleus. He's not one for talking...more of the silent kind. I prefer him more out of the rest of the guards, because he's actually more considerate than the others, and he actually has a genuine smile, where as Braig just sorta smirks, and Dilan...well, Dilan just doesn't smile. At all. The last apprentice is Even, a very smart man. He's a scientist, and a good one at that. He can be really weird, but I like him. And there you have it, all the apprentices._

_I have nothing else to say, so until next time._

_June 14th. _

**The following day-**

"Happy birthday Lea!" Everyone exclaimed as Lea blew out the candles on his cake. Immediately, everyone started to hand him their gifts they had gotten for him.

The first one was from Isa, who had gotten him some new Frisbee weapons, the faces even creepier than the last ones, which was what Hope thought. Next was Aerith, who had gotten a key-chain to put his keys on so he would stop losing his. Leon had gotten him a gift card to the ice-cream shop, and Cloud had given him 10 munny, for Cloud had forgotten to get him a gift. Yuffie gave him a picture that she had drawn for him, and Hope couldn't help but squeal at how cute it was. After everyone else had given him their gifts and gotten a piece of cake, Lea turned to Hope, realizing that she had yet to give him his present from her. He smirked at her.

"Geez, Hope, thanks for forgetting about that oh-so special-you have to wait till tomorrow-present. I feel soooo loved!" He exclaimed, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

Hope looked up at him and frowned. "Well, if you're going to be so rude about it, then I'm not giving it to you at all!" She turned away from him, her arms crossed, and her eyes closed while she frowned.

"**NO!** I take it back!" Lea moved over to her, pouting.

Hope opened one eye to look down at him, and when she saw his face, she burst out into a fit of laughter. She patted him on the head, before pulling out a bag from behind her back. With a smile, she handed it to Lea.

"Happy Birthday, Lea!" Hope exclaimed as he looked back and forth between her and the present. "Well, go on and open it!"

With one last look at the bag, and wide and childish smile on his face, Lea ripped open the bag, carefully might I add, and unfolded the gift that was wrapped up in tissue paper. Wrapped inside, was a yellow striped-checkered scarf. He pulled it out to get a better look at it. There was only one thought that he had on it:

_'This is so...FREAKING AWESOME!'_

When Lea just stared at it, Hope began to worry, nervous and terrible thoughts running through her head, such as, _'Ohmygosh, what if he doesn't like it?'_ or, **'OH NO! HE HATES IT!'** and, **'HE HATES THE COLOR YELLOW!'**

"You hate it, don't you?" Hope looked down at the ground, trying her best to hold back her tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

Lea looked at her, shocked and amused at the same time. "Hope, I didn't even say anything yet!"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

Lea stood up and gripped onto both of her shoulders."Hope, look at me." When she didn't comply as he had asked, he gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. "I don't hate it. I love it. I think it's really cool, and I'm gonna always wear it, and I'll never take it off, got it memorized?" He smirked as he said the last part.

Hope's smile came back, and she laughed. "Lea, everything you tell me is memorized!"

"Good! Because I don't know what I would do if it weren't!"

Both of the teens began to laugh as they made their way inside Lea's house to get some cake with the others.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think?Please give me some reviews! LATER TATERS!


	6. Ienzo and The Birthday

A/N: So, I hope that you guys like this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it :)! So, this is my favorite chapter to write, so far, so hopefully you'll like it as much as I do! Enjoy!

* * *

**About 1 month later, in late July- (Hope's birthday is coming up soon)**

I was called to go and see Grandfather right when I woke up this morning. I barely had anytime to brush my teeth before one of the servants came and dragged me away to grandpas office. She only left me there, standing in front of the door. I rapped my knuckles against the wood of the door.

"Come in." the voice called from the other side of the door. I grabbed the knob and twisted, making my way into the room.

Grandfather looked up at me and smiled. "Ah, there you are. Please, come in! There's someone I would like you to meet."

When I walked in, I noticed a boy who looked no older than 6, sitting in a chair by the desk. He had this blueish-gray colored hair, and he was wearing a v-neck t-shirt and jeans.

"Hope, I would like you to meet my newest apprentice, Ienzo." Grandfather gestured towards the little boy, who was unusually quiet. Grandfather placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Ienzo, this is my granddaughter, Hope."

I walked over and knelt down to the kids level, giving him a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Ienzo." When grandpa had said his newest apprentice, I was quite shocked that this little boy was who he was talking about. I mean, he was just a little boy!

Ienzo looked up at me with a dull expression, one that held sadness in his eyes. It was an expression I had seen before...

It was an expression that I had once worn on my own face.

Grandfather explained to me what had happened that brought Ienzo to him. Ienzo's parents had died, how, he doesn't know, but he took it upon himself to take him in. He told me that Even would be in charge of taking care of him now, but he had asked me to do something I never thought I would have to do.

"I would like you to help raise him."

Now, I was almost fourteen, mind you. And I was being asked to take care of kid that was no older than 6 or 7 years old. And hadn't grandpa said that Even would be in charge of taking care of him? So...why was I being asked to do it?

"Exactly what do you mean by raise?"

"Well, like a mother would take care of a child, or, in this case, act like a big sister to him. He has no one, and, well, to be honest with you, he isn't quite fond of Even."

I looked back over at the little boy, he was clearly sad and everything, before moving over to him and kneeling back down to his level.

"Listen, I'm gonna take care of you, ok? You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you, or let anyone else, ok?" I gave him a reassuring smile, and expecting to not get a reaction out of him, when he threw his arms around my neck and buried his face into my shoulder. I was still for a minute, startled by the act, but I eventually wrapped my arms around his tiny little form, and pulled him to me, tightening the embrace.

I was going to do my best to give this kid his happiness back.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Grandfather got a new apprentice. His name Ienzo, and he is just a little boy. He lost his parents and has no one. I am going to take care of him, like a mother would raise her child, or, like grandfather had said, one would take care of a younger sibling...something I never really experienced, unless you can count a friendship with younger kids one. Ienzo is very quiet for a child his age. He is 7 years old, and from what I was told by grandpa, very intelligent. Tomorrow is a very important day, at least, that's how Lea said it. Tomorrow is my birthday, and Lea is excited about it, because he said he got me a present that I'll love. Who needs presents when you've got wonderful friends like me. Even though I had insisted on them not getting me anything, none of them listened. My party is being thrown at Aerith's house, and she spent all day decorating for it. Then, tomorrow night, my birthday party with the apprentices will take place. I had asked them to not throw me one, and they all listened when I had asked, except old Braig, the one who never listens to anything I say, unless I tell him to throw someone out of the castle. Ienzo listened to my ranting the entire afternoon I spent with him, listening intently._

_I can truly say that I am already fond of the little guy._

_July 23._

* * *

**"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hope! Happy birthday to you!"** Everyone sang as I sat there, smiling and awaiting to blow out the candles on my cake. Right when everyone stopped singing and began to cheer and clap, and when Lea yelled **'GO ON AND BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!'** I blew them out, and everyone began to cheer, with Lea being the loudest one.

Aerith had done a good job, with the help of Mrs. Gainsborough, who had made my cake. It was chocolate with vanilla frosting, and just staring at it made me want to just grab it and eat it all, but I didn't do that. When Mrs. Gainsborough picked up the cake and carried inside the house to cut it up and put it on plates to serve to all of us, everyone grabbed their gifts that they had gotten for me, which, I had asked them not to get. Aerith was the first one to hand me her gift.

"Happy Birthday, Hope!" Aerith clasped her hands together as I opened the package. Inside, was a necklace, that had a on it. It was extremely beautiful.

"Thank you, Aerith! I love it!" I quickly put it on.

Aerith smiled, and was very pleased. "You're welcome!"

Next, was Isa. "Happy Birthday." he handed me a small bag.

I opened up the bag, and inside, was a picture of Me, Isa, and Lea, sitting together on the swings at the park when we were younger. I remember Isa's mother taking it.

"Oh, Isa!" I grabbed him into a hug. "thank you! I love it!"

He quickly moved away as soon as I let him go. Next, was Cloud, who handed me a small box that was nicely wrapped up.

"Happy Birthday, Hope." He smiled at me as I took the box from him and ripped the wrapping paper off. I opened the lid of the box, and inside, was butterfly hairpin. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, and I had no idea that Cloud was such a good gift picker!

"Cloud, it's amazing! I love it! Thank you!"

"Actually, Aerith helped me pick it out, so some of the credit goes to her." Cloud said, gesturing to Aerith.

"Thank you, both of you!"

Next, was Squall, who I was actually surprised to see with a gift. "Happy Birthday, Kid."

I opened up the gift and it was blue-beaded bracelet that was extremely pretty. I grabbed Squall into a hug. "Thank you!"

And lastly, was Lea, who was grinning sheepishly at me as he approached. "This is part of the present, because there's more, but you have to wait till later to get it."

I opened the box up and inside, was a picture frame, and several photos. Each one was of Lea, and some were with me and him, and some were with Lea, Isa, and I, but mostly Lea. At the bottom of the box, was necklace that had a tiny little flame symbol on it.

"Lea..." I whispered, amazed at how much trouble he went to for this. "This amazing. You did all this for me?"

He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well, yea, I mean we are best friend's and all. It was Isa's idea, and some of the pictures came from him. I bought the necklace though." He was blushing slightly, and I did my best not to giggle.

I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck, causing him to stiffen in shock. I whispered into his ear.

"This is the nicest gift you've ever gave me...thank you!" I let him go, and giggled when I saw that his cheeks were tinted pink.

This was the nicest birthday I ever had.

…

After everyone had left, Lea volunteered to walk me home. He said that he still had to give me the rest of his gift. When we got to the gates that led to castle, we stopped, and Lea turned to me.

"Hope, I hope that you had a good time today."

I smiled, nodding my head. "The best!"

He smiled happily. "Good...I'm glad." For some reason, he looked really nervous, and before I could ask what was wrong, he threw his arms around me, and pulled me into an embrace, which I happily returned. Y'know that feeling that described that felt like something fluttering in my chest? Well, it came back, and it was even stronger than before. Right when it had seemed he had thrown his arms around me, he let go.

"Well, that was your other gift!"

"Thank you, Lea. See you tomorrow."

"Yea...later!"

Sometimes, Lea is very hard to read.

* * *

My birthday party that the apprentices and grandpa threw for me was nice. Grandpa was the only one that actually got me a gift, along with little Ienzo. Grandpa had gotten me a beautiful new piano, something that I was very joyous about! I love playing the piano, and I am hoping to teach Ienzo about the ways of music when he gets older. Ienzo's gift though, was the sweetest one though. He had made me a pass that had 'a day with Ienzo' written on it. He had also made me a card and a picture.

He was as sweet as he could be.

_Dear Diary,_

_My birthday was a very nice one. Everyone threw me a party, and gave me a gift. I'd rather not go into details, for I am exhausted._

_Until later._

_July 24._

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you thought!


	7. Story Time

A/N: You guys that review, are awesome! This chapter shall be dedicated to everyone that has reviewed this story! Please enjoy!

* * *

**1 year later, in April-**

I walked down the halls of the castle by myself, thinking about many things. Remember how I said that I was getting these weird feelings when I'm around Lea? Well, I think I like him, more than just a friend. I just get really nervous and clumsy when I am around him and Isa isn't with us. Speaking of Isa, he doesn't really spend all his time with us anymore, and that is sorta concerning to me, being as I am used to seeing him all the time.

"Hey, Kid, how's it going?" The sound of Braig's annoying voice broke me out of my thinking, and caused me to look ahead of me. Braig had apparently been speaking to Ienzo, who only ignored him. I thought nothing of it, until I saw Braig frown.

"Hey, I was talking to you." Ienzo looked up at him, before continuing his walking away. I gasped when I saw Braig grab Ienzo's arm roughly. "Listen you little brat, don't walk away and ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

I marched over to the two, and punched Braig in the arm that he was using to hold onto Ienzo with, and he let go. I gently grabbed Ienzo away from Braig and hugged him to my side.

"If you ever yell at him like that, or even grab him so roughly like you just did again, I will see to it that your apprenticeship is thrown out the window, do you understand?" I glared up at him angrily, making sure he got my drift. When he nodded and nervously moved away, I bent down to Ienzo's level.

"Are you ok?" I looked at him, noticing how scared he was. But when he looked into my eyes, that fear was pushed away and replaced with a tiny smile as he nodded. He gave me a quick hug before going off to find Even.

**The next day-**

Hope walked to the town square, smiling when she saw several little kids sitting there already, waiting for her to arrive. They had come to listen to her tell them stories, and it had been a routine that Hope had developed several months back. It began when she saw two children arguing over something small, and she decided to tell them a story that was similar to their situation. More people gathered around as she spoke to the two, and everyone had cheered for her as she finished it. Everyone had taken a large liking to her stories, that they had asked she come and tell stories to the kids everyday she could. She liked watching the faces of all the kids as she caught their attention while she entertained them.

And she absolutely loved it.

"Hey, look! It's Hope!" One little boy cried out as Hope came into view. All the other kids turned around to look, and cheered as she got closer to them.

"Hi, everyone!" Hope said, as she moved to take her seat on the edge of the fountain that stood in the town square.

"Hello, Miss Hope! How are you doing today?" All the kids chided as she sat down. Hope laughed quietly as they greeted her as 'Miss' Hope. Their mothers had probably told them to call her that, due to her relation to the ruler of Radiant Garden. Everyone practically already considered her like a princess, and she really didn't like the kind of attention that came with that.

"I'm fine. How about all of you?" Hope smiled as they all replied with a 'very good!'. "That's very good."

"Miss Hope, what story are you going to tell us today?" Hope looked up to see a familiar little red-head, sitting right in front of her. She smiled down at the girl before gently picking her up and putting her in her lap.

"Well...How many of you know what it means to work together?" Many hands shot up, and Hope pointed to a little boy that was sitting in the middle. "Yes, Jason?"

"It means that you and some other people work together to get something done."

"Well, usually that is something that it does mean, but that answer isn't entirely what I was looking for." Hope looked around to pick on someone else when she saw a familiar smirking red-head boy, and calm and collected blue-haired boy sitting on a bench in the back. She smirked to herself before calling on someone. Once again, she got the an answer similar to Jason's.

"All of you have given me the answer that most people consider correct, but it's not even the half of it. Today, our story is going to be about what it means to work together, and this will be a very important lesson to you all, so be sure to listen carefully." Hope adjusted Kairi, who had taken to her lap quite comfortably.

"A long, long time ago, before you and I existed, there were dinosaurs. The dinosaurs didn't like to be around those that were different, meaning they didn't stick around the other kinds of dinosaurs. They all lived in peace for awhile with their own kinds, but one day, a drought came, and all the plants died, and the water supply became very small. The dinosaurs began to leave their home, in search for something far more greater, called the Great Valley." Hope continued on with her story, and stopped when she reached the saddest part, where all the kids began to tear up.

"You see, littlefoot's mother believed that he could find the Great Valley, as long as he believed in himself. She would always be with him in his heart, and she would make sure that he let his heart guide him." Hope comforted the kids, smiling at how the words of Littlefoot's mother sounded like those that her mother had told her before she died.

The story continued on for awhile longer, until she reached the end. " When the clouds had moved away, and let the sunlight fall down to the earth below, it revealed the Great Valley, and all the dinosaurs in it. The little dinosaurs ran down to the valley, and found their families, and together, they all lived together in peace from generation to generation, long ago." Hope finished, smiling at the faces of all the little kids around her. "So, you see kids, working together doesn't just mean having others help you do something...it means something far more greater. So, tell me what showed the ways of working together." Hope said, waiting patiently as the kids thought about what she had asked, until about 4 kids stood up to explain.

The first one to speak was a little girl named Molly. "Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike, respected each other."

The next was a boy named Max. "They all played, and had fun, and learned to live together, even though they were different." Hope smiled at how many good responses that she was getting, gesturing for the next person, which was Kairi, to give her response.

"I think they dreamed about a better world, where everyone had enough to eat, where all families shared the Great Valley, and lived happily ever after."

Hope smiled brightly, before setting Kairi out of her lap, and standing up, and began to sing.

_'Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start.'_

Kairi smiled up at her, before taking hopes hand into her own, listening to her as she continued to sing.

_"Live your story, Faith, hope and glory, hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_Souls in the wind must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star, hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain, washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay.'_

The other children began to sing along with Hope as she walked around.

_'If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As clouds roll by_

_For you, and I'_

Everyone stopped singing as Hope stood up on the fountain, continuing the song.

_'When we are out there_

_In the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts, everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_As high, as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I.'_

Hope finished, waiting for the kids to finish their response.

"Littlefoot and his friends shared and had fun." Max said.

"And they had courage, even when things were a little scary." Hope added in before Molly spoke.

"And when they worked together, it was good for all the dinosaurs in the Great Valley."

"I hope that we can learn to live together, just like they did." Kairi said, finishing the lesson.

"I'm proud of all of you for giving me such good responses, and I hope that you will all remember what it truly means to work together." Hope said to them, walking over to where Lea and Isa were sitting. "You can all go back home. I'll see you next time!" She waved to them, before darting off to her friends.

"Bye, Hope!" All the kids shouted as she left, remembering what she had asked of them before she dashed off.

_'Always remember the true meaning of working together, and friendship, because that's what helps you accomplish many things that others thought you couldn't. Just remember what friendship is, and have courage...Always believe in yourself, no matter what the situation is.'_

* * *

A/N: I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys did too! I forgot to mention earlier that I don't own the song used, so...i don't own it! Review please!


	8. Explaining Death and Making promises

A/N: Oh gawd, I feel so bad about making everyone wait so long for this update! I had to and rewrite this chapter on my laptop, which is what I have to use now, because my pc has just recently recovered from a virus, and I cant the internet on it now, or transfer files onto a disk anymore for some odd reason. Plus, I've been busy with some other projects.

Hope: So, my story doesn't matter anymore, is that it?

Me: It does, but I just had some bigger and more important stuff to work on.

Hope: You just said that this story didn't matter just now!"

Me: Now, let's all just calm down.

Mob of characters appear outta nowhere, pitchforks in hands and torches: GET HER!

Me: Hey, let's reason this out…CRAP! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!

Lea appears out from the mob, paper in hand: Twilight girl456 doesn't own anything, except for her own characters and this story. Everything mentioned in this story that involves Kingdom Hearts owned characters belongs to Square Enix.

Me: Please enjoy!

* * *

Ienzo held my hand as we walked around the castle gardens in silence. No one else would probably believe me if I said that Ienzo could talk, because he doesn't talk to anyone…except for me. Why I am the only one he even speaks to is beyond me, but as long as he actually speaks, I'm ok with it. If I didn't mention it before, Ienzo is an extremely intelligent for someone his age, not to mention curious. Everyday, we would take a walk in the gardens together, just enjoying all the nature, which is something that I love.

I had no idea how long we've been walking out here, so I took a glance at the clock that was outside. I was supposed to go and meet Lea and Isa at the park soon. I was about to walk back to the entrance inside the castle, when I felt Ienzo's hand slip from mine as he moved away to look at something.

"Ienzo?" I walked over to see what had caught his attention. He was looking down at the ground, and I let my gaze fall down to it as well. On the ground, was a dead bird.

"Can we help it?" Ienzo asked, looking up at me with his little gray eyes. I knelt down next to him, looking back at the lifeless little bird.

"I'm afraid that we cant now. There's nothing we can do, because he's already gone." I looked down at the bird sadly, knowing that it died too soon.

"But why?" Ienzo looked at me with confusion filled eyes.

"I'm afraid the little guy died."

He looked down sadly at the bird, his shoulders slumping a bit. It wasn't until I saw his shoulders begin to shake, that I grabbed him and hugged him to me, letting him cry into my shoulder.

"Why do things die?" He asked me as I held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Everything around us eventually dies, may it be from age, to sickness, and to accidents." I began pulling him away to look at his face. I wiped the tears from his little eyes. "There always comes a time, when plants, animals, and people, have to return to the earth. When one thing falls, another grows. Something new, and wonderful, all the same. It's the great circle of life."

He wiped his eyes again. "So, will a new little bird just like that one pop up from somewhere then?" I laughed a little at how he had asked.

"No, but there will be more birds that hatch from eggs. Even though they wont be just like this one, they'll still be birds. What you have to understand, Ienzo, is that everything dies eventually, but something will always grow back in its place." I held his little hands in my own, and gave him a small smile. When he only looked even more confused, I laughed lightly. "Don't worry. You'll understand when you're older."

"That's what Even always tells me."

I giggled. "What we can do, is give this little bird a proper burial." I noticed a gardening shovel near the flowerbed and grabbed it, and began to dig a small hole. "Why don't you go pick me some out a few flowers. Just not the roses, because those have thorns, and you don't have any gloves on that will protect your hands."

He nodded, walking over to the flowers, and picking out some carnations and lilies bringing them back over to me. After I had buried the little bird, I placed the flowers onto the little grave. I said a few words before grabbing Ienzo's hand and walking him back inside to the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Man, where is she?" Lea grumbled as he paced back and forth, Isa sitting down on a bench as they waited for their friend to arrive.

Isa sighed at Lea's grumbling. "Relax, I'm pretty sure she's on her way."

Right when he said that, Hope appeared, running over to them. "Hey, guys!"

Lea walked over and stood right in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. "Where were you? You're late! And why do you have dirt on your face?" he poked her cheek that had a small speck of dirt on it, causing her to reach up and wipe at it continuously.

"I was with Ienzo, and we had to bury a bird." She said, grabbing Lea's scarf, and using it to wipe her cheek.

"Hey!" Lea exclaimed, pulling the scarf away from her, only to find that it now had the dirt that had been on her face on it.

"Well, now that I'm here, shall we go get some ice-cream?" Lea and Isa nodded, before walking next to her as they all headed over to the ice-cream shop.

**10 minutes later-**

"How long have we been friends?" Hope asked out of the blue as all three of them sat on the roof of Clock tower in Radiant Garden.

"Years." Lea simply stated, taking another bite of his ice-cream.

Hope giggled at the reply. "No silly! I mean exactly how many years?"

"Five." Hope turned her gaze to Isa, the one who had just answered the question. "We've known each other and have been friends for five years."

Lea looked out to the horizon, sighing. "Cant believe it's been that long."

Hope looked down at her lap, taking another bite of her ice-cream. "Yeah…me neither. I don't think I ever told you two this, but you guys were my very first friends I made.

Lea and Isa looked at her, shocked about this revelation. "But, aren't you friends with Cloud and all of them?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't friends with all of them until after I became friends with you two. I remember the first time I met you guys." She laughed a bit at the memory.

"Yeah, I became the cat hero, and Isa fell in love with your homemade cookies!" Lea said, causing all of them to burst out into laughter.

Hope stopped laughing, letting a smile settle onto her face as she watched the sunset. "Let's make a promise…all three of us."

"What kinda promise?" Lea asked, taking another bite from his ice-cream.

"That, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. Even if something happens that breaks us apart, we'll always be friends, no matter what." She took one last bite of her ice-cream, handing the remainder of it to Lea. "Promise me, both of you?"

"Yeah, I promise!" Lea said, smiling happily.

"I promise too." Isa said.

"And so do I." Hope said, closing her eyes and smiling peacefully. "Lea, I don't want the rest of my ice-cream. You can have it if you want." Hope said, standing up. "I should be getting back to the castle." Before she could walk off, Lea stood up, grabbing her wrist.

"You want us to walk you back?"

"Why don't you walk her back, Lea. I need to get home now anyway. See you guys later." With that said, Isa walked off, leaving the two behind on top of the tower.

"I don't mind you walking me back. Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dear Diary, _

_I just got back from eating ice-cream with Lea and Isa. We made a promise to always be friends, no matter what. Lea walked me home afterwards, and then I ate some dinner. I don't have time to say more, because I have other things to attend to. _

_Until later- May 11, 2010._

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me what you thought! LATER TATERS!


	9. Nigtmares and playing referee!

A/N: Hmm…I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring, but I was kinda out of it when I wrote it. So, yea, I'm glad all of you liked the last chapter, because I did too! Anyhoo, onto the story!

* * *

I was sleeping away peacefully as the thunder storm went on outside. It wasn't until I heard my door fly open, and the lights flood into my room that I shot up in bed. I saw a flash of blue, and I felt something jump on my bed. "Wha-!" I mumbled as whatever it was that had jumped on my bed hugged me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and let my vision focus onto the figure hugging me. "Ienzo?"

Ienzo said nothing, and just hugged me tighter, burying his face into my shirt, shaking a little bit. "Ienzo, what's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream, and the thunder was scaring me." He mumbled as he held e close to him. I smiled a little, hugging him to me, and gently running a hand through his hair.

"You wanna tell me what happened in your dream?" I mumbled to him as I held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"You left me…along with everyone else. But, I was most sad when you left. I tried to grab you, but I couldn't reach. And…there were monsters…these monsters…they took you from me." He sniffled.

"Shhhh….Look at me." he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I instinctively reached my hand out and wiped them away. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I promised that I would take care of you, no matter what, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Really?"

I smiled at him. "Really."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked me, and I couldn't help giggle at him when he yawned.

"Of course." I laid back down and he crawled in next to me, scooting closer so I could hold him.

"Can you sing me the lullaby?" He mumbled into the blankets.

I smiled, knowing what lullaby he was talking about.

"_Come stop your crying, It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here __Don't you cry _

_For one so small,you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be brokenI will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, _

_always _

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trustwhat they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them_

_'__Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know When destiny calls you_

_You must be strongI may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always"_

I looked down and saw that he was asleep. I hugged him to me, and placed gentle kiss on his forehead. In all honesty, I loved Ienzo very much. I treated him as if he were my own child instead of as a younger sibling. Why? Well, to me, I felt as if he needed me to treat him as if I were his mother, so I did. Plus, I just did it out of instinct, which made it more easier.

Either way, I still loved him, whether I was his mom or not.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do at the park exactly?" I asked Lea as we walked down the streets towards the park.

"Me and Isa are gonna practice our fighting skills today!"

Ah, yes. Lea and Isa have big plans for the future. They wanna become guards for the castle. And to do that, they have to be able to fight. But, they cant join yet because of their age. They've asked me to always put in a good word to grandpa, but unfortunately, he isn't in charge of picking guards, except for head guards. The head guards are the ones that actually pick people for the job. But, Lea and Isa still believe they have a chance, so I let them.

"And you're dragging me along to watch because….?" I waved a hand in the air, trying to think of why I would have to sit around watch Lea and Isa.

"Because Isa cheats, and you and I both know it!" Lea explained to me as we continued our walk to the park.

Another important fact: Lea thinks that every time Isa wins, which is quite often mind you, he thinks it's because Isa cheated. So, in order to prove his theory, Lea makes me watch their matches. Isa doesn't cheat. He wins fair and square. Lea just doesn't really like the fact that he has to admit that Isa is a little stronger than him. I mean, Isa uses a giant stick thing, while Lea uses those Frisbees that have really creepy faces on them. Which weapon seems stronger: Frisbees or the stick? My point exactly.

Now, do I have a little weapon. My fists and wooden sword, and I'm planning to learn to use magic pretty soon. I punch really hard, just ask Lea.

After both had taken a stand opposite from each other, Lea looked over at me. "Referee, give us the rules!"

With a loud sigh, I walked over to the middle of the playground. "3 rounds. No hitting in the face, or giving each other internal and external bleeding. Loser buys us all ice-cream. Oh, and no being a sore loser, Lea." I added the last part in, sending a look over at the red-head, who just grinned sheepishly. "Ready, set…BEGIN!"

I watched as the two went back and fort, hitting each other, and I couldn't help but wince each time. Amazingly, Lea was winning for a change. I cheered back and forth between the two.

"GO LEA! C'mon Isa! YEA! GOOOO!"

In the end, Lea came out victorious, meaning Isa was buying us all ice-cream.

"Yea! I won! Whoo! I actually won!" Lea shouted happily, jumping up and down. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

I walked over to Isa and gave him a happy smile.

"You did really well, even though you may not have won this time. You both are getting stronger."

Isa smiled at me before making his way over to Lea, me right behind. He stopped when he was standing in front of Lea. He stuck his hand out for Lea to shake, and of course, Lea did. I smiled at the sight.

Instead of being a sore loser, Lea was a good winner for a change.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


	10. Strange Dreams and an Icecream chase!

A/N: I am so glad so many people like this story! So, since you all like it so far, then please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except m wonderful oc, Hope Daniels, and my own copies of the games.

* * *

The young girl walked around, looking around the stained glass floor she walked upon, taking notice of the pictures of familiar faces on it. She was confused, and a bit scared.

_A hero of the light…That's what you're destined to be. _

She looked around, searching for the source that the voice had came from, only finding she was the only person there. Three bright small lights came floating down, and a few feet away from her, turning into different weapons. There was a sword, a shield, and a staff.

_Test each one, and pick one that you see fit for you._

She walked over and placed a hand on the shield. She could feel that it had extremely good defense, but she left it alone, waking over to the staff. Strong magic came from it, something that she had already aced in, so she left it alone, and moved onto the sword, picking up and testing it out. She felt stronger. She went with the sword.

_Power of the warrior is a strong skill for those who fight in the light._

All the sudden, the sword in her hand began to glow, and once it stopped, in its place was a large key like thing. It was blue, and had a purple shaped heart keychain connected to it. She studied it in interest and wonder, only to be brought of it when a door appeared in front of her.

'_Beyond this door lies a journey ahead. Once beyond this door, there is no turning back._' Out of instinct, the girl backed away a bit in fear. '_But don't be afraid. Once beyond this door, new friends and places will come into your life._'

Warily, she reached for the door and opened it, walking through into a bright light.

"_Don't be afraid, for you are a master of the Keyblade." _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I shot up in my bed, and glanced around to find that I was back in my room. What had that dream been all about? And what's a Keyblade anyway? I looked down at my hands, and reached one out, imaging that sword back in my hand.

"Keyblade….."

* * *

"So, you're saying you were walking on stained glass, and that you had this cool looking sword?"

"Yeah, but once I walked through that door, I woke up and the sword was gone." I said, looking down at the ground in thought.

Lea patted my shoulder sympathetically. "Hope, it was just a dream. I mean, there's no way that could happen in real life, well maybe the sword, but not that other stuff, right?"

"I guess…" I mumbled, sitting down on the bench in the park. It was just Lea and me today, because Isa was home, sick with a cold.

"Let's get some ice-cream!" Lea said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, dragging us to the ice-cream shop.

"Wha-! But we just had some!'

Lea laughed. "So? Let's get some more!"

I shook my head. "By the end of this month, you'll have eaten so much sea-salt ice-cream, you wont be able to walk!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" He said as he bought two ice-creams, handing me one while he took a lick of the other one.

"You know I just wont finish it, right?" I asked, taking a lick of my own.

"Yeah, and you'll just end up giving it to me, making it all the better!"

"Well, I am shocked that you would use me like that, just so you could get free ice-cream leftovers!" I joked, shoving him playfully with my shoulder.

"Hey, watch it! If you make me drop mine, than you'll have to give me yours!"

I smirked at him. "You'd have to catch me first!" Before he had the chance to ask me what I meant, I grabbed his ice-cream and dashed off, him right behind me, yelling.

"HOPE! GET BACK HERE WITH MY ICE-CREAM!"

"Not until you can catch me!" I called behind, laughing as I saw him almost trip. Quickly, and gracefully, I ran around and behind a corner, taking a lick of my ice-cream and one from Lea's so it wouldn't melt. I stood around for a minute, which soon became 5, then 10 minutes, and still, no Lea.

"Gawd, Lea, how long can it absolutely take to get me?" I asked myself.

"Only about a minute." Lea said, and before I could run off, he grabbed me from behind and pushed me into the wall, a smirk on his face. "Face it, Hope, you're just a really easy person to find."

"Really? What about that time we were playing hide and seek, and it took you 4 hours to find me?"

"You just found a lucky spot!" Lea defended.

"Lea, I was hiding in your closet!"

"…Well, I found you this time, so I win!"

"Really? So, you're gonna take my ice-cream away?"

"Not unless you dropped it."

"Oh…Well, what if I ate it?" I held out the ice-creamless stick, and Lea's face turned into one of shock. "Um, hehe, it was melting?"

"You ate my ice-cream…"

"Yes, yes I did."

Lea looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Do you know what this means, Hope?"

I shook my head. "Um…you're mad because I ate your ice-cream, and you want something back in return?"

He smirked at me, before leaning in closer than before, and I could feel his breath on my face. "You got it. And you have to give me whatever I want."

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes, waiting patiently.

He leaned into my ear. "Be my date for the summer festival."

"Your date for the festival? That's it?" I asked, astonished he hadn't asked me for something more embarrassing.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that's it! So, will you be my date then?"

I smiled. "I'd love to."

His grin grew wider. "Great! I'll come wait by the castle gates for you around 6:00, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Great! See ya then!" he stood in place for a moment, looking a bit hesitant. Next thing I knew, he leant down and kissed my cheek quickly before running off, leaving me to stand in shock, and happiness.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Bleh, I didn't think this turned out all that well, but I'll leave you guys to decide that. LATER TATERS!


	11. Fun at the summer festival!

A/N: Crap! Ok, last chapter was actually the original that I had wrote, but after I had written it and re-read it, which was a long time ago, I realized I really didn't like it. I didn't like the idea of giving her a Keyblade to begin with, so I when I re-did that chapter, I gave her a really awesome sword instead (If you're a FF7 fan, and have played crisis core, than you know what Genesis's sword looks like) only, the sword is blue, and does have the same keychain on it, except, let's get this straight: It was not meant to be a Keyblade! Why did I decide to not give her a Keyblade you ask? Well, after I re-read it, I decided that it was probably going to be way too mary-sue, and that's something I am planning to avoid! As much as I really want to replace the last chapter with the new one, I do not really feel like it, because basically it's just the same thing, except, instead of getting a Keyblade, she gets rapier sword instead, but she still hears the voice utter Keyblade will save us all. Ok, so I hope you understand what I just said, and if you don't, then message me and I'll try to explain it in a less complicated way! Now, go on and read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Hope!

* * *

"_You are a warrior of great strength and light."_

Another dream? Again? What does this all mean anyway? Why am I here?

"_Darkness, is threatening to everything. In order to stop it, one must be able to have great light inside them."_

What?

"_Show that your light can conquer the darkness that surrounds you."_

Wait, what is this? What do you mean?

I looked and saw a giant monster, with beady yellow eyes staring down at me as I summoned my sword.

"_Don't be afraid, because you are one with the light."_

I lunged at the dark creature, and slashed at it's arm, landing on the other side of it, and blocking the oncoming attacks it sent me. Eventually, I got the upper hand, and slashed down upon its head. I stood, panting as I watched it dissipate.

"_Because, no matter what, light will always conquer over darkness."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat up, breathing deeply. That dream felt more real than any other I've had. Only…why am I the one having these dreams? ….Perhaps I should stop eating so much sea-salt ice-cream…

"Hope!" I looked over at my door to find Ienzo standing in the open doorway.

"Good morning, Ienzo." I smiled as he ran over and flopped onto the bed and into my lap. I patted his head as he looked up at me with a happy grin.

"Can we go out to the garden?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed and we'll go!" He grinned, walking out of my room and shutting the door behind him.

**At 6:00, by the castles gates-**

"Hey, Lea!" Lea turned around to find his friend running toward him, a wide and cheerful grin on her face.

When she got closer, he noticed that she was wearing an aqua-blue sundress, and ballet flats, her hair held up by a blue headband. In other terms, she looked stunning to Lea. The color of the dress brought out her lilac colored eyes, and the way her hair blew around in the breeze brought out her gorgeous-

"Hey, earth to Lea! Hello, you in there?" His thoughts were cut short by Hope waving a hand in his face.

"Oh, sorry! So, you ready to go?" Lea said, giving her his famous grin, holding his arm out for her.

"Yeah!" She linked her arm with his and let him lead her down to the town.

"So, what should we do first? I mean, there really isn't a lot to do except dancing and then the fireworks at the end."

"Well…." Hope tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We could dance…and then we could dance some more…maybe walk around and look around…um…maybe get something to eat!"

"Like sea-salt ice-cream!"

"Lea, I don't know how much more of that ice-cream I can take! Oh, and we should get something for Isa since he couldn't come." Hope stated as they walked through the crowd, which attention drew to Hope when she walked in.

"Look, it's Miss Hope!"

"Mistress Hope? WHERE?"

"Young mistress Hope, welcome to the festival!"

"Mommy, mommy, can I get her autograph?"

"Oh, lord…" Hope mumbled as she and Lea walked through the crowd, hiding a bit behind Lea's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked as he walked them over to the line for sea-salt ice-cream.

"I didn't want anyone to treat me like royalty tonight." Hope mumbled into his shoulder as he reached the front of the line and got them both ice-cream.

"Well, you are the granddaughter of the ruler of Radiant Garden. What did you expect?" Lea asked, taking bite of his ice-cream.

"I'm not really his granddaughter by blood, Lea. We aren't even related. But, just once…just once, I'd like to go around and be treated like a normal person instead of being addressed as 'Mistress Hope!'." She flailed her arms around to emphasize her point, and in doing so, her ice-cream flew out of her hand, and onto the ground. Hope and Lea stared at the fallen ice-cream for what seemed like an eternity, before Hope let out a loud sigh.

"Hey…." Lea said, noticing the annoyed and upset look on her face. "Look, I can go and get you another one."

Hope shook her head. "No, you'd just be wasting your munny. I don't feel like sea-salt ice-cream anymore."

Lea dramatically gasped. "Hope, not like sea-salt ice-cream anymore? Who are you and what have you done with Hope?"

"Don't worry, I'm sane, just not in the mood for sea-salt ice-cream."

Lea looked at her before holding out his ice-cream to her. She looked up at him with a 'what are you doing?' look, and he grinned sheepishly. "I'll share it with you! Go on, you know you want some!"

Hope sighed. "Seriously, Lea, I'd rather have some cotton candy instead."

"C'mon, just one little bite!…Y'know you want to!" Lea encouraged. "And don't try and give me the excuse that it has my germs on it, because it hasn't stopped you before!"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine, I'll eat some if it'll make you happy!" She took the ice-cream from his hands and took a bite from it, before handing it back to him. "There! Happy now?"

He grinned. "Very! Now, explain why you hate it when everyone addresses you like royalty." He took a lick of the ice-cream before passing it to Hope and letting her eat some more.

"I mean, its just…Everyone treats me like a princess. When I come and read to the kids, they all address me as Miss Hope, or Princess Hope, because their parents told them to. All the servants in castle treat me like I'm a china doll that will break, when I'm not. The other day when I was in castle library, I dropped a book, and I'm serious, like five of servants came running and checking broken bones. It was book I dropped on the floor, not me be crushed by a shelf of books!" Hope exclaimed, taking another lick of ice-cream before handing it back to Lea.

"But…a lot of girls always want be treated like a princess. I know you used to." Lea laughed at the thought, eating more of the ice-cream.

Hope laughed quietly. "Yeah, when I was a little girl, Lea! Whenever my mom would ask me what I wanted to be when I grew up, I would always say that I wanted to be a princess, and she'd tell me that I was a princess in her eyes. My dad…he used to call me his little princess." Hope looked down at the ground, smiling sadly at the memory. Lea looked at her, interested in her memory of her father. Hope's father died when she was around four years old, and she had very few memories of him, and rarely did she ever even talk about it him.

In sensing her sadness, Lea brought her back to the current topic. "You got your wish."

Hope laughed. "Yeah, my wish that I had when I was five. My dream job changed when I turned ten." Hope said, taking another bite from the ice-cream as Lea held it out. "You know I want be a musician."

"Yeah, you're always singing or playing some type of instrument."

Hope was actually an amazing musician already, though she wasn't exactly famous for that. She could play the piano, the flute, the violin, and the guitar like a professional, though she would never admit that she was that good. Her voice was something that Lea favored the most because when she sang, it was like everything became calm all the sudden. In Lea's perspective, you could always tell when Hope was singing because it sounded like bells were playing in harmony.

"But like I was saying…I wish that I could go out and about without someone treating me like royalty. Sure, at first, people think that it sounds fun and cool, but once you actually experience it, you realize it's not all that great as you thought. It just gets on your nerves."

"But you love living in the castle, don't you?" Lea asked as he held out the ice-cream for her again, watching her take another bite.

"Of course I do, but if I could just be treated the way I asked, then maybe I'd like it better." Hope sighed, taking one last bite from the ice-cream. "But enough moping for now! Let's just have fun!"

And just like that, sad and gloomy Hope became bright and happy Hope.

"That's the Hope I know!" Lea exclaimed, chocking the popsicle stick into a nearby trash can. Hope smiled up at him before dragging him along with her.

"What should we do now that we have had ice-cream?" Hope asked, looking around at everything. Lea thought for awhile, until he heard music, and saw Hope grin excitedly. It was too late when he tried to stop her. "Let's dance!"

"AWWW, Hope, do I have to?" Lea whined, lazily letting himself be dragged to the town square a few people were already slow dancing.

"Lea, I ate ice-cream like you asked me to, so now you have to do something I ask you, which is dancing with me!" Hope explained, dragging him into the middle of the town square.

"But I cant dance!"

"So? Its easy as pie!" When she saw the worried expression on his face, she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it's easy! Not like we're waltzing." She grabbed his hands and put one on her hip, and held the other one in her hand while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. "Now, follow my lead: 1,2,3 and 1,2,3." She began to slowly lead him. It was working for about five minutes, until he stepped on one of her feet and sort of ran into her. (Lol, reminds me of the dancing scene in ff8!)

"See, I cant do this!" He began to walk off, but Hope pulled him back.

"Silly, don't give up so fast! You're getting the hang of it, so now you try leading." He looked at her with a nervous expression, causing her to sigh. "It's ok if you mess up, because everyone does sometimes. But if you do, that doesn't mean you should give up. Please, just try again…for me." She put on her best begging face, and he couldn't resist, so he tried.

"See, you're doing great!" Hope complimented as he spun her around, causing her to laugh. "No, not great…More like fantastic!"

The lively song changed to one that was a bit slower. "You're right, that wasn't so hard." Lea stated, grinning at Hope sheepishly. She smiled and wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders, while he had both hands above her hips.

"One more dance, please?"

He laughed quietly. "Sure. At least we don't have to move around so much with this one."

She smiled as they began to sway slowly. "It's a shame that Isa couldn't come with us. I think I'll make him some of his favorite cookies that he loves oh so much." She pondered aloud.

Lea smiled down at her, resting his chin on the top of her head as she rested her head against his chest. At that moment, everything else felt right to him. Just being with Hope made it feel like they were the only two people that existed at the moment….until-

"What is that thing?"

"Run!"

Both teens looked over when they heard the screaming, and saw everyone begin to run.

"What the-!" Lea began, only to be stopped when Hope pointed at something.

"Lea, look!" Hope exclaimed, pointing over to a small little creature (A/N: Not heartless, it's an unversed) followed by more and more creatures.

"What are those things?" Lea exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I think that we should probably run!" Grabbing Lea's hand, she ran off and toward the castle.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so sorry if it was boring, and sorry if you were all disappointed when read the authors note in the beginning and found out Hope will no longer be using a Keyblade, due to my fear of her becoming a mary-sue. So, please don't hate me for a mistake I made! Yep, Anyhoo, please review! LATER TATERS!


	12. Aqua and Ventus

A/N: Wow…ok, either you guys just haven't had time to read and review, or you got confused with the whole switch of Hope's weapon last chapter, or you just don't like the story anymore….Personally, I hope it's either of the first two choices! Ok, so, yeah…seeing as how I am in a really lazy mood today, I'm going to put in a time skip to about 2 months later and then 4 months later in the next chapter, but first of all, some of you are probably wondering what our main character Hope looks like. Well, this is my description:

Hope Daniels

Age- 15 after the time skip

Home world- Radiant Garden

Hair color- Light brown

Eye color- lilac color (really light purple basically)

Status in society- Considered the 'princess' of Radiant Garden by almost all the townspeople, except by her friends.

Interests- Art, Nature, Music, Singing, Dancing, Magic, and her friends.

Outfit description for now- If any of you have played final fantasy 13, then picture Vanille. The outfit that Hope wears is similar to that, except the halter top is a tank top, and she doesn't have that fur part of the skirt. So, it consists of a pink tank top, a short orange skirt, and yellow boots.

Hope is basically an average type of girl…well, to herself that is. Because of where she stands in society, everyone treats her like royalty, and she hates it. Hope is a kind and gentle person, except if you make her mad. She cares immensely about Lea and Isa, along with Ienzo, and she would do anything to make sure that nothing happened to either of them and her other friends.

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers to Birth By Sleep! Unless you want to see the game for yourself when it comes out without having someone ruin it, I suggest you think long and hard about that before reading. Don't blame me if you do read ahead and find the spoilers, because I've warned you!

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_The summer festival ended in disaster. Theses strange creatures appeared and scared off everyone. It's been a few days since the incident, and there haven't been anymore sightings of the monsters. Everyone is acting like it never happened, so I guess that means that it was just a one time thing. But, still, Grandpa has General Sephiroth on standby for now. It's kinda funny seeing the general more often now, seeing as he's been away to wherever he's been for so long. But he's considered a hero, so I do hold respect for him. But, I can but have an odd feeling about him. Sometimes, he acts so cold, and in all honesty, something tells me that there's a darkness in his heart that is beyond anyone's comprehension. He scares me a great deal, but I do an excellent job at not showing it. _

_Aside from that, things have been doing well so far. Lea and Isa are still doing their best at trying to plan on how to get inside the castle, and I've been the judge of every practice fighting match._

_I have nothin else to say for now. Until later._

_June 2__nd__._

**

* * *

**

**2 months later, in August-**

"So, today is the day that you guys are going to try and convince the guards to let you in?"

"Yep! And I know it's gonna work! It's a flawless plan!"

I rolled my eyes at Lea, laughing quietly. I knew that no matter what his plan was, there would still be some type of flaw. "You guys, I could just bring you with me, but they still wouldn't let you through." It was true. I wasn't able to bring people through unless I had the guards consent, which I never did.

"Well, we're planning to get through without your help!" Lea said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Ok, ok, but just don't say I didn't warn you!"

As the three of us walked down the steps, a giant wooden key thing fell in our pathway, catching the attention of me and Lea, who picked it up and swung it around, testing it out, a small smirk on his face. I turned my attention to a blonde kid who was looking a bit glum as he sat on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Hey! This yours?" Lea asked holding the wooden thing in his hands still.

Isa turned around, and gave a loud sigh of impatience. "Lea, we don't have much time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Isa. I'll be right with you in a sec." Lea said, walking over to the kid, swinging the thing in his hands. "You playing with this? What a baby!" Lea said, holding it out and catching the boys attention.

"Lea!" I exclaimed, mad that he had been so rude. I walked over to him and stood next to him, smiling at the kid.

Lea scoffed. "I've got something way cooler!" He stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled out his Frisbees, "Ta-da! Way cool, huh?" Always the showoff…

The blonde kid stared at him before turning away and smirking. "That's pretty lame too."

Lea glared. "I've gotta name, y'know? It's Lea!" Lea smirked, putting a finger to his temple. "Got it memorized?"

I pushed Lea over a bit before looking down at the kid and smiling again. "Excuse his showoff behavior! What's your name?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled little. "Ventus."

I smiled brightly. "Ventus, huh? Well, nice to meet you, Ventus! I'm Hope, and the showoff doofus is Lea."

Lea glared at me for minute before smirking at Ventus. "Well, Ventus, time for a little one-on-one!"

"Huh? But-" Ventus exclaimed, only to be stopped by Lea.

"What? You too chicken?" Lea taunted and I glared at him as I walked back to stand next to Isa. "C'mon!" Lea jumped back a few feet, getting into a battle stance.

Ventus looked down at the ground in thought for a minute, before looking back at Lea with a determined and excited grin on his face as he picked up his sword.

"Oh! So you're gonna do it?"

"You better not cry!" Ventus warned.

"Ref, give us the rules!" Lea shouted, turning to look back at me.

I sighed. "One-on-one match. Last one standing is the winner. And….GO!" both charged towards each other and began to fight.

* * *

"Gyahh, hah!" Lea fell onto his butt, and stayed down. Ventus came out as the victor

"And the winner is Ventus!" I exclaimed running over to aid Lea.

"Well, I-uh…let you off easy for now." was Lea's excuse for losing.

Ventus looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Fine."

"No matter how you look at it, look's like you're the only one who got beat." Isa pointed out, walking over to us. "What were you trying to prove?"

Lea turned around to look at Isa with a shocked look. "Huh? You're supposed to be on my side at times like these! Like…" he crossed his arms across his chest in thought, " 'You must've not been feeling well today', or "You went to easy on him,' y'know?"

I giggled, kneeling down behind Lea and patting his shoulder sympathetically. "You must've not been feeling well, Lea!" I repeated, laughing as he turned around to glare at me.

"Great friends you two are!"

"Sorry. I'm bad at lying." Isa explained.

Lea looked at him and frowned, falling backwards and laying his head in my lap. "Our friendships so sad." He looked up at Ventus. "Maybe I should've chosen you as my friend instead!"

"Hmm…" Ventus hummed thoughtfully, before laughing, followed by the rest of us.

I looked down at Lea, and smiled at him, running my hands through his red hair. "Now, are you going to be a sore loser?" I asked him, giving him a warning look.

"No." He sighed, looking up at me and smiling.

"Lea, Hope, we should get going." Isa pointed out.

Lea looked at him and nodded. "Yea." He lifted his head out of my lap and stood up, looking back down at me. "You just gonna sit there, or get up and come with us?"

"Nah, I don't need to try and get inside when I live there already."

"You're leaving?" Ventus asked as he watched Lea and Isa begin to move off.

Lea turned around to give a side glance at Ventus. "I fee like we'll meet again someday." He turned around all the way and smiled at him. "We're friends now after all. Got that memorized?"

I giggled softly as Ventus nodded his head and smiled. "Got it, Lea."

I smiled at him and waved as he and Isa moved off, and turned back around to look at Ventus. "It was very nice meeting you, Ventus. Hope that we see you again soon!"

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"Good-bye!" I said, waving to him as I ran off towards the opposite end of the castle, the entrance to the gardens

* * *

I walked up the steps that led out of the garden and towards the entrance that led to the Westside of the castle. I was almost to the doors when I heard screaming coming from my left. I turned and saw little Kairi, running away from those same monster from two months ago, flowers in her little hands.

"Kairi!" I exclaimed, running for the little girl.

"Hope, help!" I grabbed her and hugged her to my side, staring at the monsters as they moved towards us. I grabbed Kairi's hand and took off with her, only there wasn't anywhere to go. I placed her against the wall, moving forward to fight off the monsters with my fists if they came any closer.

"Hope, look out!" I looked up upon hearing Kairi's warning, and saw one of the monsters coming right at me. I put my hands out in front of me to protect myself, only to be engulfed in a bright light. When it disappeared, I had something in my hands. I opened my eyes to find that it was the rapier from my dreams.

"What the-!" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, due to more and more of the monsters popping up. One lunged at me again, and I slashed at it, destroying it.

"AHHH!" Kairi!

"Run! It's dangerous!" I turned my attention towards the entrance and saw a woman standing there, with a the same type of sword Ventus had been using.

Kairi ran over towards her and hid behind her, fear in her little blue eyes. The woman stood there, just staring for a moment, until one of the monster lunged at her."Watch out!" I shouted, running towards them, only to be stopped when I saw someone else jump out of nowhere and slash the monster down. When he turned around, I gasped in surprise when I saw who it was."Mickey!" I exclaimed, running over to stand next to him, my rapier in hand.

Mickey turned around to glance at the woman. "Now, go! Take that girl somewhere safe!"

Instead of doing what she had been asked, she remained where she was. "Who're you? Why do you have a Keyblade?" Keyblade? Is that what it's called?

"Questions later! First, I have to deal with them!" The woman picked up Kairi and took off, leaving me and Mickey behind. "Hope, you should go to!"

I shook my head and got into a battle stance. "And leave you behind to fight alone? I don't think so!"

The woman came back and stood next to us, her Keyblade in hand. We all nodded at each other, before dashing off and fighting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The woman from before knelt down in front of Mickey, a smile on her face. "You really saved me. I'm Aqua, a trainee under Master Eraqus."

"I'm Mickey! I'm a pupil of Yen Sid's, a trainee like yourself!" Mickey said. Aqua turned to me.

I smiled brightly. "I'm Hope! I'm the granddaughter of the ruler of Radiant Garden. It's nice to meet you Aqua!"

She nodded, turning her attention back to Mickey as Kairi held my hand. "I felt a strong light come from this girl. That must've been why she was being chased."

Mickey nodded in agreement. "I was thinking just the same thing." As they went on in their conversation, I continued to observe the rapier that had appeared in my hands. It was blue like the sky, and had that same keychain with the purple heart connected to it near the hilt.

All the sudden, Mickey's pocket began to glow. He looked at, and began to try and pat it down. "No! Wait a sec!" He became engulfed, and the light lifted into the air.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna stick around and visit?" I shouted up to him.

"I'll be fine! Until we meet agaaaaiiiin!" With that said, he disappeared. Quickly, I turned around to face Aqua.

"Well, I should be going too. It was very nice to meet you, Aqua!" With a quick smile and wave, I left her and Kairi behind running into the castle to go and find grandpa.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Was it good, or was it bad? Let me know, please! LATER TATERS!


	13. Training

A/N: My gawd, what happened to all the awesome reviewers I had? Where the heck are you guys? No one has even bothered to review the last chapter, and I'm beginning to doubt myself, something that you should all be worried about! Anyhoo, there aren't any spoilers in this chapter that I know of, seeing as I am writing this authors note before the chapter. Well, hopefully I will see some reviews, because if I don't, I wont feel motivated to do anything.

* * *

"GRANDPA! GRANDPA!" I yelled as I ran around the castle, looking and looking for said person so I could tell him what had happened.

"Hope, what's the matter?" He walked out of the library, and I stopped running, standing right in front of him, panting heavily as I caught my breath.

"Watch this!" I put my hand out in front of me and the rapier appeared in my hands. I looked back at grandpa, and his eyes were a bit wide with shock, before it settled into a smile.

"Ah, so this is what you wanted to show me?"

I nodded my head. "Yes! But how come I have it?"

"My dear, this sword belonged to your father." My dad? "When the user of this sword dies, it goes along too, and remains dormant until someone of the next generation becomes old enough to use it. It picks that person by judging if they have a pure heart. That is why you have it. Because your heart is pure."

I looked at the sword and smiled. "Does it have a name?"

"It's called Hopes Sky. Your father named it after you and his favorite thing to look up at: The sky."

"Hopes Sky…." I repeated, smiling at the sword.

"Now, you're going to need training on using that sword right."

I looked up at him, objection on face. "But grandpa, I know how to use a sword! I don't-"

"Hope, you don't know how important it is you learn how to use it correctly. There's only one other person that knows how that sword works, because he knew your father." He explained.

"Who?"

"Me." I practically jumped ten feet into the air at cool and lax voice entered the hallway. Slowly, I turned around to see Sephiroth staring down at me and at the sword in my hand.

"S-Sephiroth?" I turned back to my grandpa with a dejected look on my face. "You mean that I have to be trained by the general?"

He smiled at me. "Yes, and I assure you that you will be pleased that you did!"

"We'll begin right now if it's possible." Sephiroth said. I looked up and nodded. "Very well. Follow me to the training grounds." Quietly but glumly, I followed the silver haired general.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dear Diary,_

_I have an awesome sword that belonged to my dad now! It's called Hopes Sky. Sadly, because of what grandpa and the general say, I apparently lack the 'experience' to use it effectively, which is why I have to now be a pupil under Sephiroth almost everyday now. In all honesty, I'd rather die! Sephiroth is actually not as bad as I had thought, but still…I cant help but have this bad feeling rise up when I am around him. It's a cold and…dark feeling. And it kinda scares me._

_Ok, so seeing as I am now a 'pupil' under the general, I have to practice with him for almost all day long everyday now until I am able to grasp how to use my rapier. Now, how is this bad you ask? It means that I wont see Lea and Isa that much anymore. Tomorrow, we were supposed to meet up at the park, but seeing as I cannot go now, I have asked one of the servants to deliver a note to Lea, explaining everything to him. _

_Hopefully, he'll understand and wont try something reckless._

* * *

Lea stared at the paper, reading it over and over.

_Lea, if you are reading this, then let Isa read it too. If you got this then this explains why I'm late meeting you two for ice-cream. I have a sword, and I have to learn how to use it properly, and perfectly. I am now a pupil of Sephiroth's, and I now have to spend almost everyday, all day, practicing. I am not sure when I will see you and Isa again, but I will send you two notes frequently. As much as I don't want too, I have to learn. _

_Please don't be mad at me or anyone else. I'll see you and Isa when I can._

_Love, Hope _

_P.S.- Lea, don't do anything reckless while I'm gone!_

Angry and sadly, he handed the note over for Isa to read, and he too soon felt the same.

"They cant just pen her up inside there!" Lea shouted kicking a rock into the wall.

"Like she said, it's no ones fault. She obviously chose this herself." Isa said, trying to calm down the red-head.

"If it was her choice, she should've been able to choose whether she could come and see us!" Lea argued back, his anger clear in his eyes.

"…" Isa remained quiet as Lea let off his steam.

"I don't care if it's against the law or not, but we're breaking in and kidnapping her." Lea planned.

"Didn't she say not to do anything reckless while she was gone?" Isa inquired, re-reading the note to check.

"Reckless or not, I'm not gonna listen to her this time. She's our friend and if we wanna see her we should be able to!"

"Don't you think breaking and entering, along with kidnapping are a little too drastic?"

Lea smirked at his friend. "Don't worry…I already have another plan in mind."

0o0o0o0o0o00oo0oo0o0o0o

"Ow!" For the 20th time, I fell onto my butt painfully.

"Stop whining and be strong." Sephiroth ordered me harshly, helping me stand up.

I glared at him. "Fine, I will!" I exclaimed jumping up into the air, and flipping a few times before landing behind him and kicking him in the back. I didn't know my own strength because when I did kick off of him, he turned around and I kicked off his chest, flying into a nearby wall. "Well, that didn't go too well."

"You've proven that you're fighting combat skills are excellent. Now, let's work on using your sword." Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune, and pointed it at me as he got into a battle stance. "Come at me with all your strength."

I smirked at him. "Whatever you say." I ran at him and our swords clashed together, creating sparks.

"Hmph. Impressive. But can you manage to keep up?" I was about to ask what that meant, but he disappeared.

"Wha-!"

"Never turn your back on the enemy." I whipped around and blocked him with my sword, pushing him back a few feet. I smirked at him.

"You were saying?"

"Hmm…perhaps I doubted your skills. You've actually proven to be quite skillful in battle combat. Maybe you wont need months of training like I thought."

I mentally squealed. The sooner I got out, the better! I was fixing to reply, when I a small and quiet voice rang out.

"Hope?" The general and I turned our attention to the door, where Ienzo, in all his cuteness was standing. He had tears in his eyes, and I re-summoned my sword and ran over to him.

"Ienzo? What's the matter? What happened?" I asked worriedly, kneeling down and pulling him to me.

"Even yelled at me…" He buried his face into my shoulder as he sobbed. Even's yelling had most likely scared him.

"Whatever did he do that for?" I asked as I gently held him to me, rocking us both back and forth.

"I went out of the castle without permission." Oh.

I pulled him back to look at me. "You went out without permission? You disobeyed Even?" He nodded his head as more tears began to fall. "Ienzo, I'm not going to yell at you or get mad, but I am going to lecture you. You shouldn't have disobeyed Even. It's been very dangerous lately due to those monsters popping up, and you could've been hurt." The thought of that happening brought tears to my eyes.

"Hope, why are you crying?" Ienzo asked, and I smiled at him.

"Because, I love you and I would hate it if something bad ever happened to you!" I hugged him to me again and held him there for awhile, until someone cleared their throat.

"I think that's enough for one day. We'll practice tomorrow, 9 a.m. sharp." With that said, he left.

I stared at the door before looking back at Ienzo. "Now then, you promise that you wont disobey again?"

"I promise."

"Good! Tell me how all the other apprentices are. I hardly see them at all." I took his hand in mine as we walked down the halls together

Apparently, Braig had become severely injured somehow, and was no longer able to use his left eye, and he had a very nasty scar on his right cheek. He was going to be bandaged up for some time apparently.

"Hope?"

"Yes, Ienzo?"

"Do you miss your mother?"

I stopped us both. It had been so long since anyone had mentioned my mother to me. People had stopped asking right after she died, in fear of causing me pain and sadness. Only, not asking brought the sadness. I loved talking about my mother. It's what helps keep her memory alive.

"Yes…I miss her very much. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I don't remember my mother, so I don't know how to miss her." It was sad….the thought of not being able to know how to miss a loved one. Especially for a child. Everyone should be able to remember loved ones. It's how it keeps your heart strong. "What was yours like?"

I smiled, picking him up and placing him on top of my shoulders. "Well, she was a lot like me, and she looked like me too, except for the eyes. Hers were blue. She was kind and considerate."

"Did she tell good stories like you do?" Ienzo asked, laying his head on top of mine.

I laughed. "Actually, half of those stories I tell you are ones that she would tell me when I was little."

"Oh… And the lullabies you sing to me…did she sing those to you?"

"Yep!"

He kept his head laid on top of mine. "I wish I could remember….Sometimes, I forget that I even had a family."

"You do have a family, Ienzo. It's with us."

"Can I call you mom?"

I giggled. "Sure…you can call me mom if you want."

And for the first time ever, I think Ienzo didn't feel alone anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Later that night-**

I was sitting in bed, reading a book. I was the only person left in the castle that was awake, with the exception of the guards. It was quiet for a long time, until-

_Tap, tap, tap._

I looked up from my book and looked around my room, my gaze going towards the door. Setting down my book, I got up from my bed and walked over to y door and opened it a bit, thinking that someone had been knocking on it. There wasn't anyone there. I closed it and looked around again.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Starting to get annoyed by the sound, I surveyed my entire room. I checked under my bed, my closet, my bathroom, and even my dresser, and finally moved over to my desk, finding nothing at all. I sat down in my chair, groaning in annoyance, hoping that the noise would just stop. I looked out my window and nearly screamed in surprise when I saw that Lea was outside and throwing pebbles at the window! And I had told him not to do anything stupid….

"Lea!" I exclaimed after opening the window. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night! I thought I told you not to do anything reckless!"

"Visiting you!" He said, a smirk on his face. "No way am I gonna let the general keep you here everyday to practice using a sword."

I sighed, shaking my head slightly. "Look, go to the garden. I'll come down and meet you!"

He nodded and dashed off to said place. I slipped my shoes on and opened my door, peeking around each direction before slipping out and quietly closing it behind me. I tiptoed quietly through the dark halls as I headed towards the door that led to the garden. Luckily, no one was around that I knew of, so sneaking around was easy. I reached the door, and right before I could turn the handle…

"Young Mistress Hope?" I gulped loudly, turning around slowly to find Aeleus staring at me in concern and confusion.

"Hello, Aeleus." I greeted, smiling nervously.

"May I ask why you are going outside in the middle of the night?"

I thought up a quick and easy excuse. "I cant sleep, so I figured that maybe some fresh air would help me, so I was planning to go walk around in the garden for awhile."

"Would you like for someone to accompany you?"

"No!" He looked at me suspiciously. "I mean, no thank you. I'd rather go alone."

He nodded. "Well, just don't fall asleep out there." With that said, he walked off and once he walked around the corner, I let out a sigh of relief, pushing the door open, and running out.

Hope walked in and saw both Lea and Isa sitting against a tree. She frowned at both of them as she walked over and stood in front of them.

"What were you two thinking? If you'd been caught sneaking around like this in the middle of the night, the guards would have your heads!"

"Hey, I tried to convince him it was a bad idea, but as usual, he didn't listen." Isa defended, pointing over at the mastermind of this plan.

I glared at Lea. "I thought I told you not to do anything reckless!" I sat down next to him and punched him the arm.

"Ow! You don't have to hit me!" He rubbed his arm where I had hit him. "We only wanted to see you."

I groaned. "Couldn't it of waited until the sun was actually up?" I leant my head back against the tree, holding my arm against my head.

"No, because you'd be to busy training. What's this about a sword you have now?"

I summoned Hope's Sky and explained everything that had happened with them. They seemed relieved when they found out that I would probably have a few weeks of training left, and I was too. Eventually, Isa got tired and went home, leaving me and Lea behind, sitting under the tree. He told me about how his day was and what he and Isa did without me, which was basically plan how to visit me.

"Do you think I'm a hassle?"

I looked over at him, confusion entering through my mind. "A hassle?" he nodded his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Isa said I was yesterday after we left."

I frowned. Lately, I noticed that Isa had been becoming more and more cold towards us. I had no clue as to why, but his cold behavior was being directed at Lea most of the time. It was sad at times because some of the things he would say would hurt Lea's feelings a bit. "No, I don't think you're a hassle. Because, the things you do and the way you act is you being you. And I couldn't ask you to stop doing those things, because then you wouldn't really be Lea."

"I guess you're right…"

I yawned, my eyes feeling droopy. "Lea?" I mumbled, letting my head fall onto his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever change…."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, when Ansem the Wise went out for a morning walk in the garden, his attention was caught by two colors by the oak tree. Quietly he walked over to investigate, only to stop a few feet away and smile at what he saw. He chuckled quietly before going into one of the sheds and brining out a small blanket to drape over both teens who had fallen asleep.

He quietly placed it over the two, and smiled at them as they slept, before walking away to leave them to rest a bit longer.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so how was it? I need opinions people, so review! Pretty please?


	14. Mysterious Findings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hope and this story.

Warning: Small spoiler at the beginning of the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**4 months later-**

_Dear Diary,_

_A few months ago, I completed my training with Sephiroth, and now he's mysteriously disappeared. No one knows where he is or where he went, but I cant help but feel that the darkness that was in his heart somehow got to him. Also, I have this bad feeling that something happened to one of my friends. It's like, they've ceased to exist without anyone knowing it. I'm confused about all this…._

_Hopefully, things get better…_

* * *

Hope had just stepped out of the bathroom after taking a morning shower to wake up her up. She had put her pajamas back on and had a towel wrapped around her head. Just as she was about to change her clothes, one of the servants, Martha, cam bursting in through the door.

"Martha, what-"

"Milady, you're needed in the town square right away!"

Hope looked at her, disgruntled. "Well, I'm afraid it will have to wait until I change."

"It's of the utmost urgency miss. Your grandfather is the one who sent me for you."

Hope sighed. _'If grandpa sent for me, then it must be important.'_ She slipped on her shoes and took off down the halls and out of the castle in nothing but her pajamas and a towel on her head.

After running down the steps and into the town square, she heard someone yell. "Hey, princess! Over here!"

She looked over and saw Braig and Dilan, along with her grandpa, who had a man who appeared to be injured in his arms. Quickly, she ran over towards them.

"What happened to him?" Hope asked as she knelt down next to her grandpa, looking over the silver-haired man that was in his arms.

"Braig found him just laying here, along with that suit of armor." Dilan said, gesturing over to the armor.

Hope, looked down at the man. "Hello? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" He didn't respond. "Hey, are you-" She touched his arm, only to recoil back after she did with a gasp. Something wasn't right with this man.

"Ugh…." The man opened his eyes, groaning in pain.

"What's your name?" Ansem asked.

Hope stared down at the man, noticing his eyes were a golden yellow. She frowned in thought, wondering how this man had possibly gotten here.

"Xeha…nort…" The man uttered out.

"Xehanort?" Ansem repeated. Out of the corner of her eye, Hope saw Braig smirk as he heard the name. Just moments after he had woken up, the man called Xehanort passed out again.

Out of instinct, Hope placed a hand to his forehead, finding that he was burning up. "He's burning up." Hope said, looking at her grandfather.

"Carry him to the castle." Ansem ordered, directing it at Braig.

"Understood." Braig said, picking up Xehanort, and looking back at Dilan. "Take care of that." he gestured towards the armor on the ground. Hope looked over at it to get a better look at it, only to be pulled back by Ansem.

"My dear, we must go back now. Dilan we'll take care of this." Hope nodded her head, walking back to the castle in silence.

Little did she, or anyone know, that this was the beginning of their problems.

_

* * *

_

_Suspicious Activity; Entry 1-_

_The man Xehanort woke up today. He has no memories of before, only his name. Something isn't right about him though. When I touched his arm the other day when we found him, I felt as if there were two people inside him. It was…strange. Whatever it is, I think I will keep a close eye on him. _

* * *

"Good morning!" I greeted Xehanort as I walked into his room, thermometer in my hand. He was sitting up in bed, looking out the window. He had been here with us for a week, and I can say he wasn't much of a talker.

He looked over at me and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name. What was it again?"

I smiled, sticking the thermometer in his mouth. "Hope. I'm Ansem's granddaughter." the thermometer beeped, and I took it out and read it. "Well, looks like you're cured. You are no longer on bed rest! Here," I handed him some clothes that grandpa had found for him. "You can wear these until you get to go out and buy some. Grandpa will come by in a minute to talk to you about something." I explained as I opened up a window, letting in the fresh air. "And now that you're cured, I suggest getting plenty of fresh air. If you need anything, just ask one of the servants or me, ok?"

He looked at me silently, before nodding. "Sure. Thank you."

I grinned, walking out and closing the door behind me. Like I said, not much of a talker.

"Hey, princess!" I inwardly groaned when I recognized the voice. Braig came up and started to walk beside me.

"Hello, Braig." I gave him a small smile. Ever since he had gotten hurt, he now wore an eye patch over his eye that he couldn't use anymore. He looked like a pirate.

"So, did you hear about what your gramps decided to do with our guest?"

"Actually, he's planning on making him an apprentice." I smirked at the pirate man when he looked at me, shocked. That's when I noticed something different about him, aside that he was scarred for life and had an eye patch. It was his right eye. Last time I had looked, it was brown, but now it was gold looking.

"Hmph…Know it all."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He smirked at me before waving and walking off. Now, I could sense darkness in him too.

_

* * *

_

_Suspicious Activity; Entry 2-_

_I noticed that Braig's remaining eye is a different color now. Instead of being brown, it's like a golden color. It's weird. I don't know how much stranger things can get. Also, for some reason, I feel like there's something bad going on with him. Maybe it's just my imagination._

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me in a review please! Also, time skip will be coming up soon!


	15. The Destruction Of Radiant Garden

A/N: Ok, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing this story so far: Ru Tsuna, ValroggTheInvincible, and ccsakura21! You guys rock! Cookies for you all *Throws you all cookies*! Now, please go on and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and my oc!

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Its been about 3 months since Xehanort arrived, and he has proven to be a very promising apprentice with his ability to learn fast. Sadly, he still has no memory of his past, but that doesn't appear to bother him one bit._

_Lea and Isa told me that they tried to get inside the castle yesterday, but Dilan and Aeleus caught them and threw them out. Lea told me he landed in a puddle of mud, and that he hates the guards now. Lea…There's something about him that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside…._

_Could it be that I love him?_

* * *

I sat on top of the clock tower, sea-salt ice-cream in hand as I watched the beginning of the sunset.

"You're early."

I turned around and saw Lea standing there, smirking at me as he walked over to take a seat next to me. "Actually, you're just late, like always!" He plopped down next to me, turning to grin at me.

"What can I say; better late than never!" Well, I guess that's true.

I smiled at him, turning my gaze back to the horizon. "Today makes 10,000 times."

"Huh? What's that about?" Lea asked, taking a bite from his ice-cream.

"That's how many bars of sea-salt ice-cream that I've eaten since I first met you and Isa." I explained, taking a bite from mine.

"So, you got it memorized, huh?" Lea asked.

"Yeah…It's a special number, because it represents how much we do together all the time. Remember the first time I ate one? You said that when I bit into it, I looked like I had just ate something rotten."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "That's right, and when you developed the taste for it, you looked like a freak…" I rolled my eyes at the comment. "But c'mon," He slapped me on the back, causing me to almost drop my ice-cream, "You're still pretty freakish!"

"Gee, thanks!" We both laughed at the comment, before Lea turned his attention to the horizon.

"Hey, Hope. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

"Do enlighten me then." I took another bite from my ice-cream, finishing it.

"Light is made up of lot's of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." He grinned at me and I shoved him with my shoulder.

"Know it all!"

The atmosphere was filled with our laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**2 years later: Age-17 -**_

Two years had passed since the arrival of Xehanort. He was now known as Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice. Hope had taken a particular liking to the man, and held a great deal of respect for his intellect and abilities. Although she had come to like Xehanort, that didn't erase her suspicions about something not being right with him. His abilities were so remarkable, they could be considered supernatural. Although she had suspicions, she kept them to herself.

"I cant believe it's been two years already that you've been here! Time flies!"

Xehanort chuckled at the young girls words. "I cant believe it either." Over the course of time, Xehanort and Hope had become good friends, seeing as how she would always talk to him and her constant kindness towards him. "I just wish…I could remember my past." Xehanort looked down sadly, deep in thought.

Hope placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it sympathetically. "Hey, cheer up! Even though you don't remember, you have new memories of your life here at the castle! That's something to be thankful for. And even though we forget certain things, the memories themselves don't disappear. They stay in our hearts, where they can never be forgotten."

Xehanort smiled at her words. "Thank you. I need to get back down to the lab. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" She waved as she watched her silver haired friend turn the corner and disappear, leaving her by herself to walk the halls.

Little did Hope know about the events that were to come.

* * *

"You really believe that there is a way to repress the darkness in peoples hearts by using him as an experiment?"

"My dear, I fear that the darkness in peoples hearts will only consume them if it is not ridded of."

I looked over at Xehanort, who only stared at the ground, avoiding my gaze as it wandered over to him. I knew why he was doing this. He only wanted to remember his past from before he came here. But using him as an experiment…it sounded too risky.

"Xehanort…if you're doing this just so you can remember, I have to say that it is the most foolish thing to do. It isn't my decision to make, but I wish you wouldn't do this."

"I just…I want know, who I was before I came here. I want to remember what I was like before…"

I nodded, turning my attention back to grandpa. "Very well then. If you are to conduct an experiment such as this, I wish you would make sure that nothing goes wrong that could cost his life, or anyone else's." I made my way towards the door, only to stop and turn around. "One last thing…you make sure that nothing goes wrong that could hurt Ienzo."

He nodded in understanding, and I left. Although Ienzo was now 12 years old, I still worried for his safety. He was actually an astounding apprentice, making me proud. Actually, we haven't seen much of each other for awhile. He's always so preoccupied in his science and such.

And, in a way…it made me kinda sad.

_**Several Days later-**_

Grandpa realized that the experiment was too dangerous to continue, and decided to stop it as soon as he started it. Xehanort seemed extremely angry by it, though he didn't exactly show it. I've noticed that everyone, aside from grandpa and the servants, have been acting strange. Everyone has been very busy and such lately, with what, I had no idea, but it was strange.

It was as if they were hiding something.

"HEY, HOPE!" I yelped as I heard Lea shout my name, causing me to trip and fall. "Are you listening?" He asked me as Isa helped me up.

"Sorry…You were saying?"

"Have you heard? A whole bunch of people have mysteriously gone missing! Everyday this entire week, someone is there one day and then poof! They're gone the next!" Lea explained, waving his hands around.

I didn't think anything of it until the next day, when I was walking around the halls, I heard screaming coming from the castle basement. Out of instinct, I ran down there as fast as I could, and I practically screamed when I saw what I saw.

"Oh, god…"

It was this monster, with beady yellow eyes, and followed by it were more monsters. I summoned Hope's Sky and attacked them as they lunged at me. "What the hell are these things?"

"I've decided to call them Heartless." I turned around to find Xehanort standing behind me. "Beings that feed on others hearts. My experiment has been a success."

I frowned at him when I saw him gesture towards a cell that had not been there before. It wasn't the cell that surprised me, but what was inside it. "Those are the people that have been missing! You….you kidnapped them? WHY?"

"Why, for research purposes."

"You turned them into- monsters! You're an apprentice, Xehanort, not a criminal!"

"She's right." I turned towards the doorway to see my grandpa standing there, a very angry look on his face as he stared at Xehanort. "I remember specifically telling you to not continue with this research, Xehanort! Why have you defied my instructions?"

"But, Master Ansem-!"

"I don't want to hear it! Hope, please escort him to my office upstairs while I go and find everyone else."

"Yes, grandfather." I walked over to Xehanort, looking into his eyes sadly, before tugging on his lab coat. "Let's go."

* * *

The two walked in silence as they headed for Ansem's office. Hope kept her eyes off of her friend, trying to hide her sadness and disappointment.

Ansem had ordered everything of research be destroyed. The wise ruler had began to wonder what had happened to his loyal apprentices. They seemed less humane…and the darkness in their hearts had appeared to consumed them.

It was sad.

* * *

The Heartless escaped upon being fed the darkness, and as they killed more and more townspeople for their hearts, the more Radiant Garden became engulfed in darkness. The apprentices had turned on their master, and banished him to a world of nothingness. As sad as Hope became as she watched the horrific acts being performed on her home, she still fought for survival. She had no one, except her two friends, who she went to search for while slashing through more and more heartless.

Eventually, she saw them up ahead and she paced herself to run faster. "LEA! ISA!" Said boys did not acknowledge her, and she saw why they weren't. She could tell that Isa was trying to get Lea to give into the darkness, and she knew that if she didn't run faster, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She ran and ran, and it felt like she was flying that she was running so fast. She watched in horror as Lea reached out for Isa's hand as the darkness engulfed Isa.

"LEA! STOP!" He ignored her. She lunged at him, but it was too late, because he had walked into the darkness. "LEA!" She cried out as she fell to the ground, sobbing. "NOOOO!" She hit the ground with her fist, tears blinding her. She hadn't been able to stop him and save him. "ARGGGGHHHH! WHY DID YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"

'_I didn't get a chance to tell him that I loved him…'_

She wanted to just lay there and die. Actually, she just laid there as she sobbed for what seemed like an eternity before she felt someone pick her up. "Hope, we have to get out of here!" It was Squall.

"NO! Leave me so I can die!" She screamed, trying to get out of his grasp. He didn't let her go, only located the pressure point on her shoulder to knock her out.

As soon as he boarded the gummi ship, it lifted off, heading towards another world as Radiant Garden became completely engulfed in darkness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was a bit crappy, but I hope you still enjoyed! Later taters!


	16. Kidnapped and Reunited sort of

A/N: Yes! People liked the last chapter! Ok, so hopefully you guys will like this one too! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so get it in your heads!

_**

* * *

**_

_** (age 21 until further notice)-**_

It's been 4 years since that horrific day.

Hope Daniels was never the same after the destruction of her home and the loss of her two best friends. She stopped talking to her other friends that she had come with to the town known as Traverse Town, a world where people would sometimes end up when their world was destroyed by the Heartless. She would smile sometimes, but it wasn't a genuine smile. It was one that held pain, grief, and most of all, guilt. She had lost everyone and everything most precious to her. But, amongst all these negative feelings and hatred, her heart still held light inside of it. It's what kept her out of the darkness. She had nightmares every night about the accident. It was painful to even sleep at times, and sometimes, she went without it, in fear of having to watch everything happen all over again. She blamed herself for not being able to save her friends, and for being weak, something that the general had taught her when he was training her.

She had failed her loved ones. She had failed her grandfather, Lea and Isa, and Ienzo…..Ienzo. She missed the child she had adored so very much. He may have not been her child, but he was her baby, and she loved him a great deal. She had promised she wouldn't let anything ever happen to him, and she had broken that promise, because now, he was gone too. How she missed Lea and Isa and their daily activities of eating sea-salt ice-cream. Lea…she blamed herself for his death. She hadn't been fast enough to get him, and he was gone because of her too.

But…somehow, through all of this, she still had something that felt like it shouldn't have been there. She had hope. There had always been possibilities in her mind that maybe…just maybe her lost ones had lived. Even though she had once spoken of the possibility to Squall, who now called himself Leon, he had told her that she had to move on and try to live. After that, she had stopped speaking to him and everyone else, except for Merlin, the man that had taught her how to use magic, and he liked how she still had that small bit of hope inside her. But, she hated the feeling of it. She knew that there was no one left. They were all gone, and she would never see them again.

And it was all because she wasn't strong enough.

* * *

I twirled the flame symbol on my necklace around as I walked home from the accessory shop. Everyone was still inside their houses because of the Heartless raid from earlier. More lives were taken away because of them, and more people grieved. The only sound that was made was the heel of my boots clicking against the ground as I walked home. I stopped to look at myself in the glass of a window. I looked a bit thinner, and I had cut my hair to my shoulders. My face seemed a bit paler, and my eyes seemed dull. Things had changed an awful lot. I sighed, closing my eyes for a minute as I took in a deep breath before opening them again. When I did, someone in a black hood was behind me, causing me to turn around. The person stood there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, taking a few steps back from the person.

"Actually, you can! And I know you can, because you've always cooperated your entire life!" That voice…why does it sound familiar?

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I demanded, watching him closely.

"Aw, I'm hurt that you don't remember me! Well, I guess if you wont cooperate, I'll have to take you by force!" What the hell is this guy talking about?

"Wha-" I was cut off by something connecting with the back of my head. Groaning softly, I felt myself fall forward as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

The man lifted his hood as he looked down at the unconscious girl lying on the ground. He sighed, heaving her up and over his shoulders, opening up a dark portal. As he walked through he mumbled, "Sorry princess."

He had only been following his orders: Find the girl and bring her back to the castle. He had at least hoped that she would remember him, but then again, it had been four years since she had last seen him, and she had probably assumed him dead. Well, in a way he was dead. But why the superior had wanted her, he had no idea.

"Yo, boss man! I brought the item you requested!" He said as he portaled into a room with thirteen chairs.

The superior looked down and smirked when he saw the girl that was lying limp in the others arms. "Very good, number two. Portal her into the isolation room."

* * *

I woke up with a headache. I sat up and surveyed the area, noticing that I was in some sort of room. I stood up and looked around, and I realized I was alone. I looked over and saw a door. I ran over to it and pulled on the knob, only to find that it was locked. Frustrated, I stared to beat on the door.

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" I kicked it, and it still wouldn't open. Finally, I summoned Hopes Sky and slashed it, and this time, it worked. I walked out into a very vast and white hallway.

'_I have to get out of here…'_ And I ran. I ran as fast as I could until I reached a room that seemed unoccupied, and had an open window. I ran for the window, only I tripped and fell as I got into the room.

"Argh, let me go!" Whoever tripped me pinned my arms behind my back.

"Why are you here in my room?"

"Urgh! I don't have to tell you anything!" I grabbed his legs with mine and flipped him over, standing up and heading back to the open window, only I was stopped when I was pinned to the wall by some type of weapon that had caught my jacket. I wasn't able to see who my captor was, due to my hair being in my face and covering my eyes. I heard him approach me.

"Now listen; I'm gonna ask you why you're in here one more time and you're gonna tell me. Got it memorized?" I felt my heart stop as that line was said. Only one person used to say that.

"…."

He grabbed my chin and pulled it up. My eyes were closed because I was afraid to open them to what I would find. I felt hair being brushed away by gloved hands that were warm. "Open your eyes."

I don't know why, but I slowly let them flutter open and settle on the person who had me pinned. I gasped when I saw who it was. "L-Lea?" I cried out. In all his glory, Lea was standing there, right in front of me, his red spikes the same, only a deeper shade of red, and his hair was longer than before. His eyes were a piercing green, just like before, with two teardrop tattoos under them, something that hadn't been there before.

He looked at me for minute before his eyes grew wide like saucers from realization. He pulled the weapon that had me pinned against the wall out, releasing my jacket and me. Except for standing up, I fell to the ground on my knees. This…this couldn't be real. I had watched him give in to the darkness. I watched him die in front of me because I wasn't fast enough to save him. I knew I was still sad and all, but I had no idea that I was so upset that I would start seeing things. He shouldn't have been standing here. I saw him die right in front of my eyes. It was my fault that he was gone, because I hadn't been fast enough. He's dead because of me.

"How…how are you alive?" I asked, bewildered by everything going on. He didn't answer, and I became frustrated. "ANSWER ME!"

"….." He remained silent, his gaze off of me and on the wall.

I laughed bitterly. "This…this is just another nightmare, isn't it? You're not real, are you? You've just come back to haunt me, haven't you?" I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears that were threatening to fall.

He turned back around to stare at me with confusion as I remained on the ground. He knelt down next to me, poking me in the shoulder. And…it felt real. He didn't disappear when he did, and I didn't wake up. Slowly, I turned my gaze to look into his vibrant green eyes. I gently touched his cheek, and my hand didn't go through him. It remained on his cheek. He…was real!

"This…this is real…?" I mumbled under my breath. I blinked a few more times, before I suddenly felt dizzy. I fell forward, and felt myself drifting into darkness.

I fainted.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me what you thought! LATER TATERS!


	17. The Job Offer

A/N: So, people have been wondering who Hopes dad was, so I have decided to give you some of Hopes family background info!

Hope's dad was a man named Jonathan Daniels, a well renowned swordsman. He worked alongside General Sephiroth as a fighter for Radiant Garden. He had known Ansem the Wise in his early teens, and he had sort of looked up to the man as a father figure. He and Sephiroth were very good friends, and when Hope was born, Jonathan had asked him to teach his child how to use Hopes Sky if he were to die before. When Hope was around 4, Jonathan was called out to go assist in a war on another world. He promised his wife and daughter he'd be back in a week or two. Eventually, a week became a month. And it wasn't until that month later that a letter came from the general, stating that Jonathan had been killed in action.

So, Hope doesn't remember a lot about her dad, only small pieces, which will be seen in flashbacks later on in the story! So, now that this question has been answered, go on and read the newest chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this story, Hope, and any other characters (aside from those that have been in the games already) associated with her!

* * *

I felt myself drifting back into consciousness slowly. I had fainted in shock of everything that had happened. Slowly, I let my eyes flutter open, only to shut them again when I was blinded by a bright light, causing me to groan.

"Hey, Axel, I think she's waking up!"

"Ugh, w-who's there?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut. "And could someone maybe dim down the lights a little?" Thankfully, someone did as I had asked, and this time, I was able to open my eyes without a problem. Hovering above me was a boy with dirty blonde hair that was styled into a Mohawk/mullet style. He had blue eyes, and was staring at me with a childish looking grin. That's when I realized he was right in my face.

"Um, could you maybe move away a bit so I can sit up?" he did as I asked, and I noticed that Lea was right next to him. The blonde man walked out, leaving us alone. As soon as he was gone, I lunged at Lea, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest.

"Lea…" I mumbled, doing my best to hold back the sobs I was threatening to let out. "How're you alive? You're supposed to be dead…"

I heard him sigh. "I should be asking you the same thing, Hope. Where do I begin?"

"Radiant Garden. The day of the incident." He pulled away and took my hand in his, walking us out and into the vast hallways. "

"What do you remember?" I tightened my grip on his hand as we walked.

"I remember seeing you and Isa, surrounded by darkness. I could see Isa was trying to get you to go with him and give into it. I ran." I gulped loudly before continuing. "I ran as fast as could, even though I was exhausted. And right when I jumped for you to you to pull you away, you were gone…both of you." I felt tears falling from my eyes. "I watched you disappear right in front of me…I let you die."

He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a dark portal popping up. "Axel, I see you've found our latest addition." I turned around to find familiar blue hair coming into view. He smirked at me. "Hope, it's been too long."

I frowned at him before walking over to stand right in front of his face. His eyes were a yellow color now, and his ears were like small elf's ears. He had an 'X' scar on his face. And not once, did he smile at me. "You've really changed, Isa." I managed a small smile, one that held sadness in it. He wasn't the Isa I had grown up with. He was like…someone completely different, with the look-alike appearance of my childhood friend. This one was cold and cruel.

"Xemnas has been looking all over for her. She should've been in the meeting room 30 minutes ago, along with you. Bring her there, now." Hmph. Impatient as always. And who's Xemnas?

With that said, he disappeared, leaving me and Lea behind. "Well, c'mon. I'll explain everything later." He opened up a portal, and dragged me through it.

"You promise?" I asked, holding onto his hand.

"Promise."

* * *

All 12 members gathered in the room, staring down at the young brunette girl. All of them watched her closely, and she did the same, recognizing most of them. The leader smirked.

"It's been awhile, Hope."

Hope stared at him for the longest, until she recognized the silver hair and golden eyes. She smiled sadly, remembering that he was the cause of the Heartless devouring her home. He had been her friend, and now…she had no clue what to consider him as. "Yes, it has, Xehanort."

He smirked at her. "It's been awhile since anyone has called me by that name. I am now known as Xemnas, which is what you're to call me now."

"Ok…Now, would someone like to explain why I was kidnapped?" Hope suggested, frowning in annoyance.

"Simple…We want you to join our organization." Xemnas stated. "You can help us complete our task."

"Really? Well, please, do enlighten me on this _'task' _before I decide to chop you all into bits." Hope glared at him, balling her hands into a fist.

"She's still as feisty like she was when she was kid!" She turned her attention to a few chairs over when she recognize the annoying and arrogant voice.

"Shut up, Braig!" Hope shouted, preparing to summon her rapier and slice him in half.

"We seek hearts of our own. And by getting what we seek, we must obtain one thing: Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas explained.

Hope frowned. "What do you mean you need hearts? You wouldn't be alive if you didn't have one."

Xemnas smirked, looking over at Axel. "Oh? You mean that your friend over there didn't explain it to you? Well, I guess I'll just do it for him then." Axel scowled at him. "When I say that we have no hearts, I mean that we cannot feel with emotion. And we are not the same people you befriended all those years ago. We're nobodies. When someone with a strong heart loses their heart, a nobody is created. Basically, we're all just empty shells that only remember what it felt like."

Hope stared at the floor sadly. She had been correct about her friends dying. They had, in a sense, died. The thought of not being able to feel emotion was just…terrible and sad. She felt sorry for everyone in the room.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"You…have an extremely strong heart. Why, your grandfather had once described it as completely pure. But, when the heartless destroyed our world, the darkness didn't consume you, even when you were filled with hatred and sadness. If it had no interest in you, than perhaps your gift could help us at attaining our own hearts."

"Why should I help you? You betrayed everyone that day, and killed thousands of people because of your experiments. You betrayed your own friend!" Hope shouted, angered by his statements.

"Don't you wish to see your closest friends and loved one with hearts again? Surely, you wish to see them, knowing they could feel." Xemnas had definitely hit some type of nerve when he saw her frown in thought. "Wouldn't you feel happy to know that the one you raised could return the love you gave him? I know that he would. Isn't that right, Ienzo?"

She turned to her right to meet gazes with the nobody of her little Ienzo. He looked older than her Ienzo, and his eyes were more of a gray then light blue now, plus, his hair was longer. It brought tears to her eyes when he stared down at her.

Hope frowned sadly. "I…I cant. If you all gave into the darkness, then figure it out yourselves. If you hadn't, then you wouldn't need a new one." She looked at him sadly, before heading for a door.

"The heartless…are the only way to opening the door to Kingdom Hearts. If we collect enough hearts, then we would be able to have our own. And I know you hate the Heartless. Wouldn't you like to have them stop taking peoples hearts away?" Xemnas inquired.

Hope tightened her fists. He was right about her hating the heartless and wanting them to stop taking peoples hearts. She didn't mind the idea of getting rid of Heartless.

"Give me awhile to think about it and train, and you've possibly got yourself a deal for a consultant or bounty hunter who'll do the job without pay."

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Sorry if it was a bit crappy, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, there will be plenty of Axel, kay? LATER TATERS!


	18. Discussing the Changes

**A/N: Heh, this story is so much fun to write! I cant believe how man people have reviewed and added this to their favorites list! I was totally not expecting so many people to like this story so much! Thanks to all of you that have done the following above! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing! Ok, so I promise that there will be plenty of Axel in this chapter. So, read, enjoy, and leave a review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, for if I did, Axel would not have died, and Hope would've been in the games! I only own Hope and anything related to her (excluding KH characters!)**

* * *

He couldn't believe she had said yes to joining the organization. Well, technically, she had said she would think about it, but still, that was as good as yes for Xemnas. Axel had hoped she would've just said no and ran, but then she probably would've been killed. Either way, yes or no, Xemnas would keep her here and watch her and see how her heart is so pure. Currently, Hope was in Axel's room, staring out the window she had tried to escape out of earlier. Axel was sitting on the bed, staring at her back. Ever since the meeting, she had stayed quiet. She had changed a lot over the course of four years. Only, it was her appearance that looked…sickly to him.

She hadn't given anyone a genuine smile at all the entire time she had been here. It was as if someone had erased that smiled she always wore. She had gotten thinner, and her skin was a little paler since the last time he had seen her. Her eyes…Those eyes looked empty and sad, void of any happiness. And…she looked tired and weak. If he could still feel, Axel would say that it scared and worried him a bit.

"Hope, how come you haven't said anything?" He stood up and walked to stand behind her.

She sighed, turning around and grabbing onto him, hugging him as tight as she could, and laying her head on his chest. She kept it there, as if she were searching for something. He knew what she was doing, and if he could truly feel, he would feel sad for her.

Hope listened for the _'Ba-bump'_ of his heartbeat in his chest, but she couldn't hear or feel anything. It wasn't there. It was just a hollow, and empty space. She couldn't hear the heartbeat that had helped her fall asleep before her mother had died. It was a sound that she had always found soothing. The only thing she could feel was the warmth radiating off of him. That heartbeat was gone.

"No matter how hard you try to listen, you wont hear anything." Axel said, his tone bitter.

"Why are you so warm?" She asks, pulling away to sit on his bed.

"When someone becomes a Nobody, they sometimes get a special power. I have the ability to control fire, and everyone else has the ability to control a different element. Once everyone joined, our names were changed around, and added with an 'X'. My name's Axel."

"Axel, huh?" She repeated, testing it out. "I think it suits you. It sounds a bit cooler than Lea."

She didn't smile when she said it, and it truly bothered him. It was then that he noticed that she had bags under her eyes, showings signs that she hadn't had any good sleep for quite sometime.

"You never finished telling me what happened that day, four years ago." She reminded, leaning back on the headboard of the bed.

He sighed, sitting down next to her. "In all honesty, I dunno. I went looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. But, before I could reach the castle, I ran into Saix, well when he was still Isa. I saw the darkness surrounding him, and tried to tell him to come with me to get you. He said you were dead…and I believed him." Axel looked to see that her face was full of shock.

"You mean…he lied to you?" She should've known that Isa's cold and bitter behavior would somehow effect him, but she had no idea that it would do something like that.

"Yeah… He told me, there wasn't anyway to get out of there alive, unless we both gave into the darkness. He said, that it would bring you back too. When I realized he'd lied to me, I stopped talking to him. He wasn't our friend that we grew up with. Just a monster."

Hope frowned sadly, looking up at Lea with sad lilac eyes. "I tried to help you. I saw what was happening, so I ran. Except, when I tried to grab you, you were already gone. I let you die in a sense."

He didn't say anything about that, but asked about her sleep. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Three days ago." No wonder she looked so exhausted. "I'm not tired though."

"How come you haven't slept in so long?"

"The nightmares…they wake me up, and…it scares me to go back to sleep, knowing that I'll just see the same thing again." She looked down at her hands.

"What nightmares?" Axel asked, looking at her with a concerned face, though he really cant feel concerned.

"…Ones about the destruction of our home, and you getting taken away. I have them almost every night. I hate having to see the same thing happen over and over again. It's like reliving the whole thing again. It's just like that day, except, I'm about to grab your hand, and you disappear, along with everything else. And then…" Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "You come back, and you ask me why I let you die. Why I didn't save you."

Axel finally realizes the reason she looks so sickly. She blames herself for him being like this. For four years, she's been this way, sleep deprived and depressed. When was the last time she laughed and smiled?

"It's not your fault. If your gonna blame someone or something, blame the darkness." Axel said, patting her on the shoulder.

"But-"

"Don't. I'm here now, aren't I? So stop being so sad and depressed, and try to be happy again." He took a hold of one of her hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I promise. Now," He smirked at her, "I think it's time for you to have a good laugh!"

Before Hope could ask what he had meant by that, he lunged at her, and began tickling her sides. "N-no! St-stop!" she tried to roll away, but he held her in place. For the first time in four years, Hope laughed and smiled. Her laughter was music to Axel's ears, and her smile was like the sunrise. If he had a heart, he would say that it was those two things he had missed so much. "Axel, have mercy!"

He laughed, stopping his ministrations of tickling, letting her breath. After a few minutes of panting, she looked up at him smiled her genuine smile. "I missed you."

He smiled at her, before lifting her up and pulling her into a hug. "I know. I missed you too."

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written an entry for four years. Anyway, I will be writing in you again from now on. I found Lea, well, he's Axel now, but I found him, and I found Ienzo, who I have yet to speak to. I will write everything down later. _

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! LATER TATERS!


	19. Zexion, Journal entry, and a nightmare

A/N: Ugh, sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting. I was really bored when I wrote it, so that would explain the crappiness that is crap. Well, hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Zexion watched Hope as she moved towards her new room. Not once since she had been here, which was only a few hours, had he spoken to her. If he still had a heart, he would say he missed the girl who had loved him like a mother would. Sometimes at night, right after he had became a Nobody, he could hear her voice, whether she was singing that special lullaby or telling him stories from when he was younger. He would sometimes hum the lullaby she would sing, and once, Demyx had asked about it, but he never replied.

"Ienzo, don't stand there if you came to say hi." He noticed that he had moved to stand in her doorway, and she was staring at him with those loving lilac colored eyes.

"Hello, Hope." She smiled at his greeting before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

"Little Ienzo, you're not so little anymore!" He was at least an inch or two taller than her now, and she wished he was small again. "So, what's your new name?"

"Zexion."

She tapped her chin in thought. "Zexion, hmm? Cant say I prefer it over Ienzo, but it'll have to do I suppose." She smiled at him cheerily, lifting her hand and resting it on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her in confusion. "For what?"

"For not protecting you like I promised when I first agreed to raise you. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and something did happen to you. But…I'm just glad, that some part of you is still alive." She smiled up at him sadly, before patting his cheek and pulling her hand away. "Zexion, I know that you don't need me to take care of you anymore. The rest is up to you now." With that said, she walked away.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I found out each persons rank and number from Axel. _

_I- Xemnas- number one in the organization and it's leader. He's the Nobody of Xehanort._

_II- Xigbar- Number two in the organization. He is annoying and cocky, just like his somebody, Braig, was._

_III- Xaldin- Number three of the organization. He is the nobody of Dilan, and he is still just as scary looking as his somebody was._

_IV - Vexen- Number four of the organization. He is apparently still as smart as his somebody, Even, was. _

_V- Lexaeus- Number five in the organization. He is still silent from what Axel's told me. He is the Nobody of Aeleus._

_VI- Zexion- Number six in the organization. He is little Ienzo's Nobody, and from what Axel told me, he is still silent quite often._

_VII- Saix- Number seven in the organization. He's the nobody of my childhood friend, Isa, though Saix is much crueler than Isa was. I am sad to say that I don't think we can remain friends._

_VIII- Axel- __J__ Axel is the Nobody of my best friend, Lea, and luckily, he still acts the same. I missed him so much, and I'm happy that I found him! Axel is sort of my mentor now, since I'm new here. Axel told me that he controls the fire element, and his weapons are called Chakrams. He is number eight in the organization._

_IX- Demyx- Demyx was the guy I woke up to find that he was right in my face. Apparently, he is annoying (To Axel that is…) And he has a passion for music. I think he and I could be good friends. He is number nine in the organization._

_X- Luxord- Number ten in the organization. Axel only told me his name and rank, so I guess I'll just have to get info on him from himself._

_XI- Marluxia- Marluxia is number eleven in the organization. Axel didn't say much about him, only that he is considered the 'pretty boy' in the organization, though I have yet to find out and confirm that._

_XII- Larxene- Number twelve in the organization. She's the only other girl in this castle, and when I mentioned getting to know her, Axel said don't bother, because she's rude and snotty. He also said she was a hag, so I'm sorta scared to find out for myself now._

_XIII- ? Apparently, there is yet to be a thirteenth member, so I don't understand why it's called Organization XIII if there is a lacking number. _

_And there you have it. Everyone in the organization. I don't know everything about everyone else exactly, except for Axel. When I find out more, I'll write it down. I'm tired, so I think I'll hit the hay. _

_Good night._

_

* * *

_

_Enter Hope's dream:_

_I'm running….and there's darkness everywhere I run_…_Everywhere I look, I see darkness swallowing everything in its path. _

"_You let me die, Hope. Why didn't you save me?" Axel?_

"_I'm sorry! I tried, I-"_

"_It's all your fault, Hope." a different voice interjects. _

"_No, I-"_

"_All your fault!"_

_Voices begin to overlap, saying the same thing over and over again._

"_N-NOOOO!"_

_End dream:_

"N-NOOO!" I gasped as I shot up, my entire body drenched in sweat. I was panting heavily as I looked around, noticing that it was just another nightmare….again. I looked over at my clock. Five in the morning. Oh, joy. I stayed sitting up, rubbing my temples, my knees pulled up to my chest. I had slept good the entire night, up until now. It felt so real…but, no matter how many times I told myself that, it kept on feeling like it. I don't know why, but I felt alone all the sudden…and cold.

Silently, I stood up and walked over to my door, opening it quietly as to not wake anyone else up, and walked over to the door next to mine. Quietly, I twisted the knob and gently pushed the door open, my eyes landing on the lump in the bed. I pressed the door closed, and made my way over to the bed as quietly as I could. Seeing as there was absolutely no light coming through the window whatsoever, I had to walk slowly so I wouldn't fall and wake up anyone. And just as I took one step towards the bed…

"Hope, why are you walking around at 5 A.M?" Axel's voice mumbled, sounding half asleep still.

I stayed still, because I was afraid I would fall over something since I couldn't see. Luckily, a small light illuminated from the bed, guiding me over to it, where Axel had a small flame on the tip of his finger. He looked at me sleepily as I stared at him. "I woke up and I couldn't fall asleep. Plus, it's freezing in my room." I plopped myself down and laid next to him, staring at him expectantly. "Can I stay in here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Seeing as you've already made yourself comfy, go ahead."

"Well, can you at least share the blanket?" I tore it away from one his sides, and throwing it on top of me. It was nice and warm due to Axel's body heat being higher than normal. I sighed in content as it warmed up my cold body.

"When was the last time we shared a bed?" Axel asked me, his voice sounding amused.

I chuckled quietly. "When we were eleven…the day before my mom died." I felt him shift around to look at me. "I think…that was the first time that whole week that I had slept so good."

"It was. You'd told me you hadn't slept in four days." Axel mumbled. I scooted closer so I was pressed up to his side, laying my head on his shoulder, just like I would when we would lay in the grass at the park and look at the stars.

"Hmm…yeah." I mumbled, yawning a bit and letting my eyes slip close. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

A/N: Most crappiest and lamest chapter I have written yet for this story! Ugh, it's awful! Sorry if it was terrible, but hopefully, someone out there enjoyed it.


	20. Introductions, Mission, and Ice cream

**A/N: Man, you guys are so awesome! I think this story is the first one to receive so many reviews in such a short amount of time! Thank you all! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Hope and anything related to her, along with this story**.

* * *

"Where are we going, Axel?" Hope asked as she followed Axel down the halls of the castle, the only sound coming from their voices and footsteps.

"The Gray Room. We're going to find out who is going to be in charge of showing you the ropes around here."

"But, I never agreed to actually join. I said that I would _think _about it!" Hope stated as they walked into a room with several couches that had several others sitting on them. Everyone looked up when the two entered the room.

"Well, to Xemnas, that's as good as yes." Axel said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you've got me around." She looked up to see his trademark grin, causing her to giggle.

"Hey, Axel, you have yet to introduce us to our newest addition." Said man looked over to see the pink haired 'pretty boy' making his way over to him and Hope. "So, you're Hope, huh? I'm Marluxia, number 11." He gently grabbed one of Hope's hands, and pressed his lips to the top of it, smirking all the while.

Hopes face flushed with embarrassment. "Nice to meet you too." She smiled back at him, and if she had been listening for it, she would've heard Axel growl in anger at the sight of Marluxia kissing her hand.

"Have you met the others personally yet?" Marluxia inquired, gesturing over to the couches where most of everyone else sat.

Hope shook her head. "Well, I knew the first six back before they became Nobodies."

He smiled. "Ah, well then: Allow me to introduce you to them." He held out and arm for her. She looked back at Axel, silently asking for his approval. He nodded his head yes, and she latched her arm onto Marluxia's and let him lead her over to the couches, Axel slacking behind them.

"Heya, newbie!" The blonde guy from the day before that Hope had awoken to find in her face waved at her, a childish grin on his face. "I'm Demyx!"

Hope smiled at Demyx. "Hi, Demyx. Nice to meet you."

"This is Luxord." Marluxia said, pointing to another man with platinum blonde hair and a goatee, who was currently playing cards with Xigbar.

"Welcome to the organization." Luxord greeted, his eyes remaining on the cards in his hands.

"And this right here, is-"

Hope stopped Marluxia from talking, "Oh, I already know him. I'd rather not introduce myself to him…again." Hope glared at Xigbar while he only smirked at her.

"Hey, princess! Long time no see, huh?" Xigbar got up to give her a hug, but she moved away and hid behind Marluxia a bit, glaring at Xigbar from behind his shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"Aw, princess, I thought that you'd at least be happy to see lil ol' me?"

"You're the last person I'd want to see right now!" Hope retorted.

"Still as feisty as ever…" Xigbar mumbled.

"You-!"

"Xigbar, will you please stop antagonizing her." Hope turned around to see Lexaeus walking over.

Hope smiled happily, letting go of Marluxia's arm, and running over to the large man that had just entered. "Aeleus!" She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Hope had always had a fondness for the large and silent man who used to guard the castle. Lexaeus did not hug her, only patted her on the head.

"Yes, hello, Hope. Could you perhaps let me go now?"

She pulled away, smiling cheerfully. "Heh, sorry!" She apologized before running back over to the couches. "Um, Marluxia, I pretty much know everyone else already. I'll just introduce myself if I see someone I haven't met yet. Thanks!" She moved back over to Axel, smiling happily, "Well then…What now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Wait until Saix shows up and gives orders," Just then, I dark portal opened, and said person walked out. "Speak of the devil."

Saix walked over to them, stopping right in front of them and smirking at Hope. "Axel, you're in charge of her today. Go to Twilight town and take out some heartless. Once you're both done, test her."

Hope looked at him in confusion and shock, "Tested? Tested on what?"

Saix ignored her question, and when she tried to stomp after him, Axel grabbed her, opening a dark portal. "Let's go."

* * *

"What test? This is only my first mission, and I'm already going to be tested?"

"Relax, you'll be fine. Besides, it's pretty much a practice session to see where your best skills are. And," He looked at her with his trademark grin, "I'm your teacher!"

She smiled at him as they walked out of the portal and into the alleyway. Hope gasped, and stared in awe at the sky. "Light…there's sunlight."

Axel looked at her in confusion. "You act like you haven't seen it in forever."

She continued to stare up at the sky. "Four years to be exact. In Traverse Town, the only that you ever see is street lights and business one. The sky is always dark, except for stars. You never see any sun."

Axel, grabbed her hand, pulling her gaze off of the sky. "You can look at it later, I promise, but now, we have to find those Heartless."

They walked into the sandlot, and right then, heartless popped up. "Found 'em." Hope stated, summoning Hopes Sky and getting into a battle stance, while Axel summoned his Chakrams.

"Shall we?"

She grinned. "We shall!" Both lunged at the Heartless, slashing through.

After several minutes of slashing, the Heartless were gone, and the mission had been completed. Axel summoned back his Chakrams, while Hope did the same with her sword. "Now, we practice."

She looked at Axel, a dejected look on her face. "Do we have to?" She whined, pouting.

He rolled his eyes at her whining. "It wont take long. First, we'll work on your combat skills," He summoned a few heartless. "Take out all of those."

Hope sighed, summoning her sword and lunging at the Heartless, slashing them all easily, and looking back at Axel. "That the best you could do?"

He chuckled at her words. "Good. Now, I wont you to practice close combat skills, meaning I want you to use your fists this time instead of the sword," He got into a battle stance, fists ready. "Now then…give the best you've got." He looked to where she was, and she was already gone. He had forgotten that she was fast.

She came up from behind, flipping into the air, and kicking him in the gut, knocking him back a few feet. She landed on both feet, a smirk appearing on her face. "Never turn your back on the enemy, Axel."

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time we spar like that," He stood up, brushing his coat off. "Ok, now, let's try magic."

Hope grinned happily. "Ooh, my specialty! What do you wanna see first?"

"Hmm…try fire." Of course he would be the only one to ask for that.

"Only the pyro…" Hope muttered, shaking her head with a smile before raising her hand into the air, and shooting a fireball in it.

They did all the magic that there was, and she did it all perfectly. "Well, looks like your done…and…you passed."

"Awesome." Hope grinned, stretching her arms above her head. "Now what do we do?"

He grinned at her. "We celebrate of course!"

* * *

I sat on top of the clock tower, waiting for Axel to get back from wherever he went to.

"Ok, I'm back!" I turned my head to see him walking over towards me and the edge, with two sticks of sea-salt ice-cream in his hands. He plopped down next to me, letting his legs dangle off the edge of the tower. "Here," he handed me one of the sticks. "Your reward for a job well done."

I smiled at the ice-cream for a moment, before sticking it in my mouth and taking a small bite. I 'mmed' when the sweetness and salty taste hit my taste-buds. How I had missed my ice-cream.

"When was the last time you had sea-salt ice-cream?" Axel asked me as he took a bite of his own.

"Four years ago. I've missed having it everyday." I stated, taking another bite and looking out at the sunset. It reminded me of when we were younger, how we would eat ice-cream and watch the sunset on the clock tower everyday. In a way, the sunset was just like the ones back home, and it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Because, after four years of sadness and depression, I felt happy again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so how was it? I've been getting questions about when Roxas and Xion are gonna show up, and whether they are or not. Well, they will, but they wont show up until a few more chapters. See, I kind of speeded up the timeline in the games, because the Destruction of Radiant Garden happened 9 years earlier in the game, and seeing as I made it four years in the story, Hope sort of left Traverse Town about a day before Sora got there. So, just be patient for now, and eventually, Roxas and Xion will pop up! LATER TATERS!**


	21. Visit To Halloween Town!

**A/N: Hi, hi! I love this story so much! Anyhoo, I'm glad so many of you guys love this story, which is why if I tell you that I'm leaving town today and not coming back for about a week, you wont be mad and upset! I'm not sure if where I'm going has wi-fi, and if they don't, it means no updates for about a week, and if they do, then you might see one or two updates. Ok, enough of my babbling: Go on and read, and enjoy, please!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own something, I would totally own Axel, ok? And I don't think I do, so yea…I don't.**

* * *

"_Why did you let me die, Hope?" Not again!_

"_No, I didn't mean to! I'M SO SORRY!"_

"_You let me die…"_

"NO!" I shot up, panting. I groaned when I realized it was just another dream, rubbing my temples as felt the oncoming headache get closer. I took a glance at my alarm clock: 8 in the morning. Seeing as the only person I was closest to was Axel, I figured I could go and bug him.

As I was walking out of my room and towards Axel's, I was stopped when I heard music. I listened closely, and noticed it sounded like a guitar, and I could also hear someone singing softly to the song. Quietly, I walked down the other side of the hall, following the music as I went along. Eventually I came to a room where the door was open, and the music was flooding out. Inside, sat Demyx, playing something that resembled a guitar. I recognized the song as Move Along, by the All-American-Rejects.

"_When all you gotta keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along just the way you do_

_And even if your hope is gone_

_Move along move along just the way you do"_

"You're really good!" Demyx looked up at me, his face turning red a bit when he realized I had been listening.

"Nah, you're just saying that. Everyone else that hears me always come and yell at me to keep it down." Wow…how can he not think he isn't good?

I shook my head, taking a seat next to him on his bed. "No, I think you truly are good. I mean, I've never heard someone play as good as…well as anyone else, including myself."

His mood brightened up a bit, "You play the Sitar?" He asked me, looking curious now.

"No, but I can play the guitar, piano, flute, violin, harp, and I can sing!" I said, counting each thing off with a finger.

"Awesome, another music lover here in the organization!" I smiled at him as he grinned like a kid.

Now I really knew that he and I were really going to get along.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do today, o wonderful mentor of mine?"

Axel laughed at what Hope had called him. "Don't be a kiss up, Hope," He warned her, flicking her on the noise, "And as for today's agenda, you'll be going on a mission with me to Halloween Town for a recon mission."

Hope quirked an eyebrow, "Halloween Town? As in, a town that celebrates Halloween all the time?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders, nodding. "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." He opened a dark portal and pulled her through with him.

Once they stepped out and into the town, Hope shuddered. "I can see why they call it Halloween Town." She turned to look at Axel, and her eyes widened in shock. "Whoa! You look like a freakishly cooler version of the Mad Hatter, except more punk looking."

He smirked at her. "Nice ears and tail, kitty."

Hope placed her hands on the top of her head, her eyes widening when she felt the cat ears on her head. She turned around to look behind her, and she gasped when she saw the tail. "I'm…a cat?….AWESOME!"

Axel laughed for a minute before grabbing her arm and dragging her along. "Yeah, well no time to play kitten. We gotta do some recon."

Hope cocked her head to the side. "Really? I mean, the only thing to know about this place is that it's spooky and such."

"Well, we need to be able to know what people are like around here, how they act, and where everything is located." Axel explained, pushing the gates to what looked like a grave yard open. "We'll start by looking in here first."

Hope looked at it before looking at him with a deadpan expression. "You're kidding, right?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hope did not like the idea of looking around the grave yard as creepy looking as it was. It wasn't that she was scared or anything, she just found the idea a bit…odd.

"What's there to know about this place? It's just and empty old graveyard with tombstones and statues and a cute little ghost dog…." She looked up at the little floating thing, before looking back at Axel. That's when her eyes widened in realization. "CUTE LITTLE GHOST DOG?"

The little floating thing yipped, rubbing its head against Hope's shoulder, causing her to giggle. She figured that the tombstone she was standing in front of was its bed. Engraved on the tombstone was the name Zero. "I think it likes you!"

Hope stared at him dumbly. "Well, duh! Of course he likes me! Isn't that right, Zero?" The little ghost dog yipped once, before floating off to Kingdom Hearts knows where. "Easy come, easy go…"

"Hey, look at this: Scuff marks are on the edges of this coffin. You think that the li can be moved?" Axel asked as he inspected said item.

Hope moved over to him and shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly. I think we've seen enough here. We should go back and look into the town."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I have to go and finish packing my things, along with my laptop! So, I will see you all in a week, ok? Don't forget to review! LATER TATERS!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hehe, I'm baaaaacccckkk! Ha-ha, my week vacation was ok, though I missed being able to update my stories! Anyhoo, I just finished unpacking my crap, and if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I'm sorry, I've been away for a week, and when you haven't typed up anything in a while, that kinda thing happens! Yea…well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, even with the crappiness that makes it up! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own anything that did belong to Square, you would know it.**

* * *

"Yech, these guys really put an effort in scaring people, don't they?" Hope said aloud as she looked at what appeared to be a head on a stake. Quite gruesome if you ask.

"You got that right," Axel replied, wincing at the sight of the decoration. "Ok, I think we've gone through everything. What can you determine about the town?"

Hope put a finger to her chin, tapping it thoughtfully. "Well, they seem to always be planning every years Halloween….and the townspeople seem to put a lot of effort into making decorations. Oh, and there are a lot of clues that suggest secret passages, like the coffin in the graveyard."

Axel smiled at her conclusion. "Well, I think you summed it up right on the dot. Let's RTC." He opened up a dark portal, and both of them walked through it, leaving the spooky town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's mission was in a new world called Halloween Town. Because everyone there celebrates Halloween there all the time, me and Axel had these cool new outfits and appearances! I was a cat! Yeah, a cat! Anyways, the mission was just recon stuff, so not a whole lot of interesting details to tell. Well, I'm sleepy, so I think I'll hit the hay. Night._

**Several Days later-**

I yawned as I walked into the Grey Area to get my mission for the day from Saix. The only one in the room was Saix, which was surprisingly odd.

"Hope, today you will be training with Larxene. Go to the training room at once." Larxene was the only one I hadn't met yet, so I guess that it would be a good time to get to know her.

When I walked into the training room, I was immediately met with the sound of a loud sigh. "Ugh, you just love taking your time, huh?" Well, someone is a bit of a snob.

"Uh, you must be Larxene. I'm Hope." I gave her a small smile, but she only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't care. I don't even know why they picked me to do this. Do you know how to use magic?" I nodded my head.

"I know how to use it really well."

She frowned. "Hmph, prove it then! Use magic to attack me then!" Attack her? If I did, I'd probably kill her! But, since she had asked, I did it anyway, and used a blizzaga spell on her, throwing her into a wall. Slowly she stood up, with a small smirk on her face. "Not bad. I think we're going to get along just fine."

For a few hours, we went back and forth, fighting with magic, until Larxene was on the ground, panting in exhaustion, "Trainings over. You can leave now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

**A month later-**

Xemnas sat in his chair, deep in thought. His plan to use Hope for Kingdom Hearts was already in action, but he was beginning to doubt that she would be real helpful. Like she had said, she couldn't help him obtain what he needed. And she was right, she wasn't, but he had this theory in mind that was quite possible. Maybe, she was able to create hearts for those who had none. When she didn't lose her heart in the destruction of Radiant Garden, it striked him as odd. Why hadn't the Heartless exactly fooled with her? It was as if she was able to repel them, but how? When Ansem the Wise had spoke of how pure her heart was, he had became interested in how she was able to maintain that pureness. When she had become sad and depressed, her heart still remained pure. It was as if…she couldn't be tainted by darkness.

And no matter what, he would find out how she was able to keep her heart so pure.

**Elsewhere-**

_The battle raged on, until he got a hold of the Keyblade that opened peoples hearts, and stabbed it through his own, turning himself into a heartless, so his friend could have her heart back. When he turned into a heartless, something, well, someone was created. Lost and confused about where he was and how he got there, he stayed there, in the dark._

_He was the boy's nobody._

* * *

"_Darkness is nearer and nearer…it will continue to get closer, until it consumes everything in its pathway."_ What do you mean?

"_Kingdom Hearts is not what you think it is…you mustn't let them open the door…you mustn't._" What? Why not?

"_The only way they can get hearts, is if they have someone close to them help them remember what emotions felt like. You, are the key to their missing hearts…"_

I opened my eyes, sitting up in my bed. What did the voice mean about me being…the key? Key to what?

"How can I be the key…to something I don't know anything about?" I asked myself aloud, before getting up and getting ready for the day.

"_You are the Key to their destinies…you are the key to helping them remember…and so is the Keyblade he wields."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, I started this yesterday. I am sorry if it was really short and terrible, but I couldn't think of anything to write about ^-^' Next chapter, we enter one of my favorite games of the series! 358/2 Days! Please review! LATER TATERS!**


	23. The New Member

**A/N: Wow, um, I'm sorry that I haven't exactly been updating this story all that regularly for awhile, but yeah, I'm here now, so that's all that matters! Ok, so now, I shall be going into the plot of 358/2 days, one of my favorite games in the Kingdom Hearts franchise, but also the one that took me longer to finish, ever (I finished Kingdom Hearts 2 in a week when I first got it..) so yeah… Anyway, I just wanna explain that my writing skills may get pretty crappy from here on out, because I have always found writing the plot involving days has been extremely difficult to explain, especially when writing it, so I apologize if you lose interest in the near future. Plus, I was planning to involve chain of memories, having Hope go to Castle Oblivion too, but I decided against it, seeing as I haven't exactly played Chain of Memories, and without Hope, who will eat ice-cream with Roxas, and later on, Xion! Hehe, okay, I think I've said too much, so go on and read the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my copies of the games, not the characters.**

* * *

When I woke up that morning, I figured that it would just be another normal day and all. But when I walked into the Grey Area and found it empty, I knew that something was wrong. I had no clue as to where everyone had gone, and I had no clue on how to find them. So, as I figured out places of where everyone had possibly gone, I heard someone walk into the room.

"Y'know, you really should try to memorize where everything is." I turned around to find Axel smirking at me.

"Well, maybe if the place wasn't so very vast and empty like, I wouldn't have a problem." I defended, walking over to where he was. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"Meeting room. We've got a new member today. Xemnas sent me to come and find you."

I nodded my head as he opened up a portal and pulled me through. As soon as we entered the large room with the thirteen chairs, Axel had me sit in his with him, seeing as how it could conviently fit two people in it.

"Good tidings, friends," Xemnas began, his voice echoing as he spoke to all of us. "Today, is a momentous day." I noticed that everyone suddenly became interested in what Xemnas was saying. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

My attention was turned towards the center of the room as the sound of footsteps broke the silence. In came Saix, leading a boy with blonde and spiky hair, who was looking down the entire time.

"Number XIII: Roxas. The Keyblades chosen one." Xemnas said, smirking down at the boy.

'_Keyblade? Why….why does that sound so….familiar?' _The boy, Roxas looked up, and strangely enough, he looked right at me with cerulean eyes. Blonde hair, blue eyes…he looked just like…just like Ventus. But…why?

Soon afterwards, everyone left the room, including Axel and I. Apparently, I didn't have any missions today, and Axel had already finished his, so we portaled back into his room.

"So, what do you think about the newbie?" Axel asked me as I plopped down onto his bed.

I didn't answer him because I was too caught up in my thoughts about the boy. He looked just like Ventus, the boy that I remembered meeting back when I was fifteen. The appearance of both of them was just…so uncanny. It was like looking back at someone in my past, but it wasn't the same person, I could tell. And Keyblade…the name sounded so familiar, but where have I heard it before?

"Hey, anyone home? HOPE!" I jumped slightly and found Axel's face right in front of me, causing me to yelp a bit. "I didn't know I was that scary…You okay? You were spacing out…"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." I explained, giving him a reassuring grin. "What were you saying?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was asking you what you thought about the newbie?"

"Oh…well, I cant really say anything since I haven't met him personally yet, but if I could say something right now, I'd say he looks alright." He was still up in my face, so I pushed him back bit so I could have my personal space. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

He smiled at me and sat down next to me on his bed. "Sleep."

"Sleep? Is that all you ever wanna do?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What, it's not like I ever get a day off around here. Might as well use my free time for snoozing."

I pouted at him. "But, I don't want you to take a nap! I want you to play with me!"

He quirked an eyebrow, a smug smile coming onto his face. "Why, Hope! I had no idea that you were like that."

I felt my face heat up instantly as I realized how wrong what I had said sounded. "Look, if you're gonna just sleep, be my guest! I just wont talk to you!" I turned my back at him, staring at the wall in boredom.

"Aw, Hope, c'mon! Don't be like that…" I ignored him, keeping my attention on the wall. "You know that I would do something with you, but I'm tired! Look, if you let me take a nap, and I let you stay in here with me, I'll take you for ice-cream later." He wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling my back to his chest.

"….Promise?"

The vibrations that his laugh made went through my back. "I promise."

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, the organization got a new member. Number XIII, Roxas. When I saw him, I thought he was Ventus, the boy that I met when I was 15. It was like looking at someone from the past, but I know that Roxas isn't Ventus, or his nobody for that fact. I wonder what the future holds in store for the organization now._

_

* * *

_

_You are the only one who can save the ones you love. But if you wish to do so, you must pick the right one…The one who you know you will always love, no matter what. It is that kind of love that can make a heart for that person. But…let it be known that not even you can help everyone. Because…if you use that much power, it will take away that light and throw you into darkness._

_It will kill you, Hope Daniels….It will kill you._

* * *

**A/N: Short much? ^-^;; Sorry that it was so short, but I promise that next chapter will be somewhat longer, and Roxas will be in it! LATER TATERS!**


	24. Hope and Axel: Mentors for the day!

**A/N: Wow….I just cannot believe how many people have reviewed and added this story to their favorites! This is the first story that I have written that has I gotten so much attention so fast! Thank you, all of you! I feel so loved, and so does this story! Cookies for all of you! Anyhoo, school starts on the 23rd, meaning that you wont see lots of updates so quick anymore, but I'll do my best to update fast! Ok, so go on ahead and read the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Axel, come on out and read the disclaimer so my readers can go and read!**

**Axel: I don't understand why I have to do it…**

**JUST DO IT YOU PYRO HEADED FREAK!**

**Axel: Fine, fine! Twilight girl456 owns nothing, including myself, and excluding this story and Hope, and anything related to Hope.**

* * *

When Roxas joined the organization, the name Organization XIII made more sense, because there was now 13 members. What about me, you ask? Well…I don't really think you can actually consider me an actual member. I don't wear a stupid coat like everyone else does, and I'm not a Nobody. I just live here and go on missions with Axel mostly. I don't have a rank number, so that doesn't make me a member in my view. Anyways, it's been seven days in total since Roxas joined the organization. He hasn't really done much, considering he's only stayed in his room over the course of seven days. Axel said that when he first met Roxas, which was right after he got his new name, that Roxas was exactly like a zombie, acting like there wasn't anything going on around him. It was strange.

But, something that is even stranger is that just in the course of these seven days, there's a new member. Another one. While Xemnas introduced number XIV to us, I could tell that she was a girl, and a strange one at that. The entire time we sat there looking down at her, not once did she lift her hood up and let us see her face. And now that there was another member, making there fourteen members instead of thirteen, the name Organization XIII didn't make sense at all anymore. I'll never understand this place…

The next day, I found myself sitting in the Grey Area with Axel and several other members. We all turned our attention towards the doorway when we heard footsteps coming in, finding Roxas standing in the entrance. No one really paid attention for long, and they turned back to whatever it was they were saying or doing.

I, of course, kept my attention on the blonde, while Saix walked over to him, explaining how today was supposed to work, Roxas, of course staying silent the whole time. Axel and I had been standing against the glass wall when Saix turned to look at us.

"Axel and Hope will both be joining you your first time out. Isn't that right, you two?" Saix said, looking at us with a small smirk on his face.

Axel sighed, pushing himself off of the wall, frowning a little. "Oh boy…What, are you making us, the kid's mentor now?" He walked over to them, me close behind.

Saix turned his back towards us. "Surely you two don't mind showing Roxas here the ropes?" He turned and glanced at me over his shoulder. "And I know that Hope wouldn't mind helping someone that was new at the job. Isn't that right, Hope?" He smirked at me, causing me to frown at him. His words were a bit hurtful since he was referring to my friendly behavior towards everyone.

"Not at all…" I mumbled glancing down at my shoes.

"Good…Roxas, come and see me when you're ready to go." He walked off to the far side of the Grey Area, leaving us behind.

Axel laughed a bit as he turned to look at Roxas, "Well, you heard the man. Starting today, we're your babysitters."

"…." Roxas stayed quiet, looking down at the floor with an expressionless face.

Axel frowned at his silence. "Sheesh…Quit acting like a zombie, and let's get this show on the road." We walked away, leaving Roxas. Once we had moved far away enough, I elbowed Axel in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

I glared at him. "For being so mean to him! A zombie? Seriously, Axel? What do you not understand about the concept of going easy on the newbie's?"

"Well, he's sure acting like a zombie…" I smacked him upside the head.

"Look, he's obviously confused as to why he's here…just don't be so awful to him, ok?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever…"

Once we were all prepared and such, we approached Saix. He looked at me and Axel. "Teach him well, you two."

"Don't worry. We'll be sure he makes the grade." Axel assured Saix, before turning his attention towards Roxas. "C'mon, Roxas."

"….." Was all that was said.

"Hmm?" Axel hummed, turning his attention to whatever it was Roxas was looking at. "Hey, what's wrong? You worried about the new kid?" Indeed, Roxas was staring at the number XIV, who still had her hood up and covering her face. "What was that name again…."

"Number XIV, Xion." Saix answered.

"Right, I knew that." Axel stated, grumbling a bit.

"Xion…" Roxas muttered, looking back down at the floor.

Axel chuckled, "Got it memorized, Roxas?"

"…Yeah."

Axel raised an eyebrow at his answer. "You sure? How 'bout my name, then?"

Roxas, who still had his face turned away from us, answered quietly. "It's Axel."

Axel grinned widely before grabbing my shoulders and thrusting me forward in front of Roxas. "And her name?"

Roxas looked up at me with sky blue eyes. "Hope."

I smiled and nodded my head as Axel continued. "And our boss's name?"

"Xemnas."

Axel smiled, laughing a bit. "Very good, Roxas! No way you're gonna forget his name, right? Now, let's get moving." Axel stated, extending an arm out and opening a dark portal. The both of us walked in first, Roxas following right behind us.

* * *

The trio ended up in the underground tunnels of Twilight Town. Once they had walked out of the portal, Axel turned to Roxas. "All right, let's start by talking about what we do on missions." Axel began, clearing his throat. "Ahem. Missions are…uhh…They're, you know…Hrm."

Roxas stared down at the ground, while Axel scratched the back of his head, trying to think of how to word it. Hope looked between the two before shaking her head with a loud sigh. "Missions are tasks that the organization assigns to us that they expect us to carry out and complete." Hope explained, smirking at Axel.

"I knew that!" Axel exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, sure you did." Hope said, smirking at him while rolling her eyes.

Axel frowned at her. "You know what? Talking is dumb. Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we?" Axel asked, a sly grin on his face, "Follow me."

Hope ran after him while Roxas stayed where he was, watching as the two older adults jumped and landed on the top of the platform, looking back at Roxas. "We want you to jump up here to reach us! C'mon!" Hope shouted. Roxas did as she had asked, and grabbed the ledge of the stair, pulling himself up and next to Axel and Hope. Hope smiled at him. "Good job!"

Roxas gave her a small smile of his own, thanking her. "Thanks."

Axel interrupted their conversation. "But don't go thinking you can just run and jump your way through every mission. You've gotta BE AWARE."

Roxas cocked his head to side, a confused expression gracing his face. "What…what do you mean?"

"You hafta look around. Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked, putting a finger to his temple.

Roxas nodded his head slightly. "Y…yeah, I think so."

"All right, then, time for a road test!" Axel exclaimed.

"A…a road test?" Roxas asked, clearly confused.

Hope smiled at him. "That's what Axel likes to call it. Here's what you have to do: There's a treasure chest somewhere in one of these passages. We want you to find it."

"That's all I have to do?" Roxas asked.

"I know, don't hurt yourself," Axel mumbled sarcastically, "Anyway, remember to look around."

"Right." Roxas said before running off and ahead, Axel and Hope walking behind him at a slow pace.

"Just like I said: He's like a zombie!" Axel exclaimed quietly.

Hope elbowed him in the side, turning to glare at Axel. "Stop saying that! It's not his fault that he doesn't understand a lot of things. That's why we're here to help him."

Axel was about to say something back, but was interrupted by Roxas. "Axel, Hope…what's this?" Roxas asked the two, pointing to the dark 'x' thing blocking off a tunnel.

"A barricade. It means you're not supposed go this way." Axel answered.

"You mean there's nothing down there?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, that's the gist of it. They're set up to keep us on task. That, or out of trouble. I mean, hello, look at it. Big, menacing X? I'll take the beaten path, thanks."

Hope giggled at his statement before they continued on through the passages, until reaching the one that held the treasure chest. They stopped and Roxas stared at it for a moment before turning around to face them. "Is this the chest?"

"Sure is! Well done." Axel praised, patting Roxas on the head.

"Good job, Roxas." Hope said, patting the boys shoulder.

"….."

The three stood there in silence for a moment before Axel got a confused look on his face. "Um…what are you waiting for?"

Roxas looked up at him. "The mission was to find the chest. Aren't I done?"

Axel let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head, while Hope giggled a bit. "Uh, Roxas…There's this thing about chests…"

Hope grinned widely, "You open them and get the stuff inside, silly!" she exclaimed, finishing for Axel.

"So I should open the chest?"

"Yes, that is what we generally do." Axel explained.

Roxas did as his mentors asked him, opening the chest and taking out the potion that was inside, pocketing it before Hope could exclaim, "Great! Now our mission is complete!"

"Good work! You can keep what you found. All right, time to RTC." Axel said, moving off, Hope trailing behind him.

"RTC?" Roxas asked, wondering what they meant.

"It's short for Return To The Castle. See? RTC!" Hope explained, grabbing a hold of Roxas' arm and dragging him with her after Axel. "Lead the way!"

* * *

Once Roxas had lead us back to the dark corridor, Axel applauded. "Bravo. So whaddaya think? Got the hang of the whole mission business?"

Roxas face remained blank as he stared at the ground and nodded, mumbling "Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry, speak up? Cooouldn't quite catch that." Axel said in a teasing manor.

"I said…." Roxas began, his voice a bit louder this time.

"Hmm?" Axel mumbled, a grin on his face.

Roxas turned to look at us, "I could have done that blindfolded."

Axel laughed a little, "Ha-ha! I dunno if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose….All right, smart aleck, you did good. And no successful mission is complete without a little icing on the cake. C'mon." I smiled when Axel said that, knowing what he was talking about. I walked after him, only stopping when Roxas called back for us.

"But…don't we have to RTC?" The little blonde asked, a confused look on his face.

Axel turned to glance at him over his shoulder, "Later. Don't you remember our hangout?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here ya go! The icing on the cake!" Axel explained as he handed Roxas and Hope their ice-cream. Roxas took it in his hands and stared at it, while Hope and Axel took a bite out of theirs, happily eating it while staring out at the horizon. "You remember what this ice-cream is called?" Axel asked Roxas while taking another bite from his ice-cream.

Roxas looked down and frowned in thought. "Umm…"

"It's sea-salt ice cream. C'mon, I already told you once. Get it memorized, man!" Axel exclaimed.

Hope watched as Roxas lifted the ice cream to his mouth and took a small bite out of it, smiling as he swallowed it. "It's really salty…but sweet, too."

Axel laughed. "Ha ha, Roxas, you said the same exact thing the other day." Hope rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her ice cream, only to spit it out and cough when Axel slapped her back. "Hope here said the same thing when she first tried it, too!"

"I did? I don't remember that…" Roxas mumbled.

Hope whipped her head around to glare at Axel. "You dummy, you made me choke! Are you trying to kill me?"

He gave her a sheepish look, not replying to her question. "Hey, what has it been, a week since you showed up?" Axel asked, the question directed at Roxas.

Said person looked down at his hands. "Maybe."

" "Maybe"?" Axel repeated, a frown coming onto his face. "C'mon, you must remember that much!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"…"

"Don't worry, Roxas. It's ok that you don't remember, because today is where it all begins anyway." Hope reassured, giving him a gentle smile.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, looking up at her expectantly.

Axel answered for Hope instead. "Sure! Here you are, out in the field, working for the Organization…Today, you're one of us."

Hope nodded in agreement. "What he said."

Roxas gave a small nod. "I guess it's a start."

Hope gave him a smile, taking a bite from her ice-cream. "Yeah….it is."

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me! I've been busy getting ready for school, which starts next Monday, and I really don't wanna go, but I have to… T-T Please leave a review if you enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	25. The horrible day in the jungle

A/N: Gah, school starts on Tomorrow T-T! I'm not ready to go back! *Begins to sob*

Hope: *Pats on shoulder* there, there! You'll be alright…what could be so bad about a new school year?

Me: Less updates on stories! Oh, woe is me! Plus, I have to climb stairs!

Hope:*Starts to tear up* AXEL! Come read the disclaimer!

Axel: Our sad and unhappy authoress doesn't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, including myself. She owns Hope and this story, and that's it!

_

* * *

_

_The Darkness is getting closer. Even though it is moving slowly, it is still getting closer and closer. It will keep moving as long as people keep surrendering to it, and asking for it. Kingdom Hearts doors must not be opened. Unless they wish for their demise, then they mustn't open the door, or they will surely be obliterated. Show them light, and they shall live….and so will you._

0o0o0o0o

Axel watched as Hope climbed up the tree to see where they were, only to hold his arms open and catch her as she lost her footing and fell, landing right in his arms. "Well, nice of you to drop in." Axel said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Ha-ha, very funny…." Hope mumbled, jumping out of his arms and onto her feet, wiping the sweat off of her face. "Man, why does it have to be so hot?"

"Well, we are in a jungle…."

Indeed, they were in the Deep Jungle, wandering around and searching for any signs of civilization, or as Hope liked to put it, anything walking that was alive and human. For a reason that neither of them knew or understood, Saix had told them to go there and scout for Heartless, but there were none to be found, only adding to Hope's frustration. They had been here for almost three hours, having no such luck on finding any heartless.

"Axel, can we just go home?" Hope whined, sweat rolling off her face.

Axel patted her head in sympathy. "Sadly, no."

"BUT THERE AREN'T ANY HEARTLESS HERE!" Hope shouted, causing Axel to wince at the loudness of it. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm all sweaty and stinky! Axel, I cant live with this for another hour!" Hope exclaimed, grabbing on to the collar of his hood like a madwoman.

"Hope, just-"

"RAAAAAOWWWNHH!" Axel pushed himself and Hope out of the way as a Jaguar leapt at them, baring it's teeth and growling. It looked like it was hungry, and if it was hungry, it meant that Hope and Axel were probably it's dinner.

"A-Axel, I think that we must be on that guys menu, otherwise he wouldn't be looking at us like we were steak!" Hope exclaimed, her voice and entire body trembling as she hid behind Axel, who had his Chakrams in his hands, preparing to defend Hope and himself.

"I cant help but feel that you're right about that…." Axel muttered, throwing a Chakram at the beast, successfully hitting it…and provoking it.

"RAAAOOOW!"

"KYAHH! AXEL, I DIDN'T SAY TO PROVOKE IT!" Hope cried, clinging onto Axel's arm as he began to drag her through the jungle.

* * *

Roxas sat on the Clock tower in Twilight Town, sea-salt ice-cream in his hand as he waited for Hope and Axel to show up. When he heard footsteps approaching, he turned around to find Axel and Hope, both with twigs and leaves in their hair, and dirt all over them both, leaving them looking disheveled. Roxas scrunched his nose when the smell of the hit his nose.

"Whatever you do…don't ask." Hope said, her tone sounding tired and dangerous.

Indeed, Roxas had no intention of asking either of them as they sat down and ate ice-cream.

"So, Roxas, what did you do today?" Axel asked, taking a lick of his ice cream while Hope laid her head on his shoulder, slowly eating her own as she did so. Her entire body ached from all the running and falling she had done today in that jungle. Aside from the Jaguar, there was an angry Rhino, which almost crushed her and Axel, and then there was the crocodiles that they encountered when they fell in the lagoon, and finally, the crazy baboons which had thrown mangos and bananas at them, hard enough to leave a few bruises. And then, on there way back, Hope had fallen into a quicksand pit, and almost died, had it not been for Axel, who located a long enough branch to pull her out with, only to find that it had a snake on it and freak Hope out. And then, when they had first gotten there, a spider crawled onto Hope, causing her to scream and panic, along with fall as she ran around and tripped over a rock. All in all, one of the worst days she had ever experienced. When they reported to Saix, she was going to send him the warning that if he ever sent her back to that Jungle, he would wake up with pink hair.

"I learned how recon worked from Vexen. It took a long time, and it was really boring too…" Roxas said, sighing as he did.

"At least you didn't go where we did…" Axel mumbled, wrapping an arm around the now sleeping Hopes shoulders and hugging her to him.

* * *

A/N: Short and pointless I know, but I have to go to sleep! Leave a review please! And wish me luck for my first day of high school tomorrow! LATER TATERS! NIGHT WORLD!


	26. Explaining Friendship To Roxas

**A/N: Oh my gawd, I saw the newest English trailer for Birth By Sleep today and….I screamed, it was so epic! I also cried because it means that I have to save my money for a PSP so I can play it! It looks like it will be awesome! So, how many peeps think that our little Hope should go to Castle Oblivion with Axel? How many of you think she should stay at the castle that never was? Let me know what you think in a review, because…and I am actually going to say that I almost cried when I realized this, I am at the point of blankness for this story, which is why its been super crappy the past few chapters. So…review!**

**Disclaimer: Screw the disclaimer! AXEL IS MINE! MINE! He is my uber yummy pyro, and I love him!….Kay, maybe only in my dreams…**

_

* * *

_

_The girl looked around as she stood on the floating piece of land, wondering if she was all alone, until she heard a familiar voice call out her name. "Kairi!" _

_She turned and saw the boy who had saved her. "Sora!" She exclaimed happily, running over to the edge of the land and grabbing a hold of his hands, only to be pulled out from his grip as the land began to move, causing her to almost fall into a dark abyss below. "Woah!" _

"_Kairi, remember what you said before?" He asked, earning a small nod from her. "I'm always with you too!" He exclaimed as her hand began to slip from his as they began to drift apart in opposite directions. "I'll come back to you! I PROMISE!" He reassured._

_She gave him a sad smile. "I know you will!" And with those last words, both hands slipped from each others, both kids watching the other get farther and farther away. _

_0o0o0o0oo_

Today, Axel and I had been paired up with Roxas on his really-real first mission. As soon as we had stepped through the portal, we stepped out of it and into the back alley in Twilight Town. The first one to speak was Axel. "Our second mission together with the three of us."

Roxas looked up at him and nodded, "Yup." Roxas had this blank look on his face, and I noticed that it made Axel frown a bit. There was silence between us all, until Axel began to scratch the back of his head in annoyance.

"Sheesh, don't talk my ear off…You ready or what?"

Roxas remained silent, staring at the ground. This time, I spoke up. "Roxas? Are you ready?" I asked, shaking his shoulder a bit, causing him to look back up at us.

"What? Oh…oh yeah."

"Well, then lead the way!" I exclaimed, nudging him forward a bit. He nodded in response and took off, Axel and I right behind him with our own weapons drawn.

* * *

The group ran out from the alley way and began to head up the slope of station heights, but before they could go any farther than that, they were boxed in by the force field barricade, where multiple Yellow Operas and Possessors appeared, heading straight towards them. Axel threw his Chakrams at several Heartless, while Hope used magic to defeat them and occasionally slash them down, while Roxas took care of most of the work, quickly ridding of all the Heartless. Once that had been done, they headed up to the clock tower, where they were met with more Heartless.

Axel and Roxas took off ahead to fight them, but Hope remained where she stood, using magic to destroy the Scarlet Tangos from where she stood, easily lowering the numbers for Axel and Roxas, who soon completed the task and mission. After they had finished up, they went back to the dark portal.

"So, got any plans?" Axel asked Roxas as they stood in the alley.

Roxas looked up at the two older adults, his face blank as he did so. "I was just gonna report to Saix and then go to my room like I always do." Roxas explained to them, causing Axel to frown.

"Go to your room! Oh, Roxas, Roxas…" Axel mumbled in disbelief, only to be cut off by the sound of running footsteps coming from their left.

Hope turned and looked to see a boy with light blonde hair, coming to a stop and turning around to look back at something or someone. "Move it, Pence!" He ordered, putting his hands on his hips. More footsteps were heard, and two more kids appeared, stopping in front of him, a boy and a girl, the other boy bending over and placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey, wait up!" He exclaimed between pants.

The blonde smirked, "Last one there has to buy the winner an ice-cream!"

The brunette girl spoke this time. "Oh, sure, now you tell us!"

"No fair, Hayner!" The other boy, who Hope assumed to be Pence, exclaimed.

Hayner shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Better get flyin' if you don't wanna end up buyin'!" Hayner exclaimed before turning around and running again. The words he had spoken made Hope freeze as she heard a familiar and a much more childish voice echo through her head.

"_C'mon, Hope! Better get flyin' if you don't wanna end up buyin'!'_" Lea… He would sometimes say that when they would race each other and Isa. It was his way of motivating them. '_Those three…they remind me of us….back then….' _Hope mentally said to herself, not even listening to Roxas ask Axel who they were, only to have her thoughts interrupted when she heard Roxas tell Axel that the three from before were making "ha ha" noises.

Axel sighed, while Hope smiled and laughed at the cuteness of the question. Roxas stared at Hope as she laughed, thinking her as a strange person too, while Axel answered his question. "You mean laughter? Sometimes, people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any sense." He explained, while watching Hope try to stop laughing from the corner of his eye, while Roxas began to wonder why she was making the "ha ha" noises in the first place. Axel sighed before grabbing Hope's hand and dragging her with him. "C'mon, let's get some ice-cream."

Roxas remained in his spot, staring at the two retreating adults backs. "Why?"

Axel stopped, causing Hope to run into his back. Axel looked back at Roxas and scratched the back of his head, racking his brain for an answer. "Whaddaya mean, why?" He asked, before laughing a bit, a grin appearing on his face. "Because we're friends!"

Roxas looked at the two older people, his blue eyes wide and curious. "So…friends are people who have ice-cream together?"

Axel nodded his head, while Hope smiled. "Sort of…That, or laugh at stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense," Axel explained, pointing over in the direction the sandlot was. "Like those kids we just saw-they were friends." When Roxas said nothing, except give Axel a clueless and blank look, he sighed. "C'mon. Me and Hope will show you how it works." He said before walking off and towards the clock tower, Hope right behind him, and then Roxas following after them.

0o0o0o0o0

Pence ran ahead, stopping to catch his breath. "I swear, Hayner, it wasn't my fault!" Pence pleaded innocent, looking back over his shoulder to see if said boy was running after him, which he was, causing Pence to begin to run again. Hayner stopped and stood where his friend had been moments earlier.

"Yes it was! I saw you drop it! You owe me an ice cream! Get back here, Pence!" Hayner exclaimed, dashing off after the other boy, while Olette came and stopped where Hayner had been.

"Come on, Hayner! You can go one stinking day without ice cream!" She called after them before running off to them herself.

Meanwhile, sitting up on the clock tower was Axel, Hope, and Roxas, all three of them eating ice cream in silence. Of course, the silence never lasted long with Axel around. "Hey, Roxas." Said boy turned to look at the pyro red head. "Lets all meet up for ice cream again after your next mission. I mean, who wants to spend their days just bouncing between work and the castle, right?"

Roxas laughed, "Ha ha, not me!" He gasped a little, looking over at the other two, "Hey, I laughed…I guess we really are friends." He stated, giving Axel and Hope a smile.

Hope nodded, turning to look out at the sunset, "Yeah…true friends."

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Axel and I had another mission with Roxas, this time, it was his first real mission. While we were in Twilight Town, we saw three kids that reminded me of Lea, Isa, and myself when we were younger. Aside from that encounter, Axel explained to Roxas the reason people laugh and such, and why we eat ice-cream together. Roxas now knows that he is our friend, and we're his friends too. In a sense of curiosity, Roxas' reminds of Ienzo when he was younger. And….it makes me feel kind of…sad._

_I have nothing more to say, so bye for now._

Axel laid on his stomach on his bed, face buried in the covers. He wasn't wearing his coat, so he was only wearing the black jeans and t-shirt, along with the boots that he wore under his coat. Even though the mission for the day hadn't been that long, he was exhausted. He was so exhausted, he didn't even hear his door open, and the soft footsteps move towards his bed. It wasn't until he felt some fall onto his back that he shot up in surprise.

"Holy-" He was cut off when the sound of familiar laughter rang through his room, bouncing off the walls like music.

"Axel, relax, it's only me." Hope mumbled into his shoulder as she laid on his back, sighing as the warmth of him hit her freezing body, instantly warming her up. She laid on him a few moments longer, before finally rolling off and laying next to him, a gentle smile on her face, causing Axel to smile himself.

"What do you want, Hope?" Axel asked sitting up Indian style and staring down at her with emerald eyes.

Hope sighed, moving over and laying her head in Axel's lap, looking up at him with cheerful lilac eyes. Those eyes…those eyes seemed to belie an unbreakable will, showing no hatred or darkness in them, only happiness and light. For as long as he could remember, they had always seemed to be that way, holding some sort of mysterious power to see past the lies and truth of some people. It was very amazing how one woman could do such amazing and powerful things. Maybe this was the power Xemnas had been talking about before. Perhaps Hope's heart was so pure, that not even she could feel angry and spiteful. It was all a big mystery to Axel, and it really didn't matter. As long as Hope was here with him, and she was safe, that's all that mattered.

But….nothing could matter to him. He was a Nobody, someone who could not feel happy, only remember what it was like. If Axel still had a heart, then he would admit that he felt remorseful for ever giving into the darkness like he did. Unlike Hope, he couldn't see past the truth and lies of some people, said people once being a good friend. He despised the fact that his own stupidity got him killed.

If Axel still had his heart, he would hate himself for being such a foolish idiot.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I wrote this on Friday, and just finished it today! Ick, I have to go back to school tomorrow….Well, let me know what you thought! LATER TATERS!


	27. Piano Playing

**A/N: Yay, its only the second week of school, Monday, and I don't have any homework! And since I don't have anything to do, might as well do something productive, like writing a new chapter for this lovely story! Ha-ha, yea, I' kind of hyper right now because of my ADD, and my vyvance is wearing off, so yea….Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, and also, I only got one reply to the question of whether or not Hope should go to castle oblivion or stay at the castle that never was. That persons reply was to send her with Axel, but I'm going to wait and see what the rest of you people say first! Now, go on and read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, including the characters. This story and Hope are both property of me, seeing as this is my story! Also, I do not own the song, Pure Heart-Aerith's theme, which by the way, is very pretty!**

* * *

"_Lea, that's not fair!" _

"_Oh yeah? Says who?" _

"_Says…says me! Now, give me back my ice-cream!" Hope exclaimed, stomping her foot in frustration like a child would. _

_Lea looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hm…No, I don't think I wanna!" _

"_Lea! Isa, make him give it back to me!" Hope exclaimed, looking over at the other boy, who sighed loudly as soon as his name was mentioned. _

"_Lea, just give it back to her already…." _

_Lea looked over at his friend, a pout on his face. "Man, Isa, you're no fun! Hope, you're gonna have to do one thing if you wanna get this ice-cream back. And that's…." He then dashed away, "You're gonna have to catch me first!"_

"_LEA! GET BACK HERE WITH MY ICE-CREAM!"_

_

* * *

_

_Memories of those we've lost can never be forgotten, along with the person responsible for giving us those memories. Everyone is connected one way or another, may it be by meeting once, or by having our hearts connected. Either way, we cant really ever truly forget. Those bonds…can never be broken. _

0o0o0o

I walked around the castle alone, exploring every room I could get into. Most of them held nothing interesting inside of them, so I didn't really investigate all of them completely. Actually, I was looking for the music room that Demyx had told me about. It had several instruments in there according to Demyx, so since I loved music, I decided I wanted to see this room for myself. Why this castle had such a room, I will never understand, but as long as it held something I could use for my entertainment, then by all means, I really couldn't care. Several doors later, I finally opened one that revealed a room with multiple instruments in it, all of them somewhat brightening the blandly white room. I walked in further, smiling when my eyes fell on familiar instruments. But I really smiled when my eyes fell on the grand piano in the center of the room.

Slowly, I walked towards it, the only sound coming from the heels of my shoes as they hit the tile floor. I slid a hand along the edges of it's smooth surface before sitting down on the bench. With practiced ease, I lifted the lid and slid it back, revealing the ivory keys, gently running a hand over them. I closed my eyes and skimmed through my head for certain piano pieces that I had learned over the course of the years, before finally nodding my head and starting to play.

_**Pure Heart-Aerith's theme begins-**_

I smiled as I played the first few keys, the tune starting out softly. Once I got a bit farther into it, I started to hum, and eventually sing along with it.

* * *

Axel had been walking through the halls, looking for Hope when he heard music coming from the music room. Curious as to who was in there, he went to investigate, cracking the door open, only to be met with the sound of a familiar voice singing. He smiled lightly when he realized that it was Hope creating the beautiful music, her voice flowing through the room and out into the hallway, just like a canary. It was at that exact moment that everyone in the castle stopped and listened for a moment, admiring the music, before turning back to whatever it was that they were doing. Axel walked into the room, shutting the door quietly, and moving over to lean against the wall, closing his eyes and just enjoying the music.

_Beyond this road, running on far and long_

_must surely be something we can believe in_

_If, like a traveler in the wind_

_You went on, aiming for the northern skies_

_The hot emotions that have begun to disappear_

_Glitter and wave once more_

Hope's voice grew louder and higher as she did a crescendo, her voice reverberating off the walls, making it sound even more beautiful. She sang with such emotion, that it was as if she were telling a story.

_Within my heart_

_I don't want to cry, you see_

_so I don't give in to my weak self_

_Huge wings_

_Unseen only by eyes_

_Held by undecorated hearts_

The piano grew louder as she got closer to the end, along with her voice again.

_Spread your hands; while singing_

_Be embraced by eternal time_

_And connect with life_

_Beyond this road, running on far and long_

_must surely be something we can believe in…_

She closed her eyes as she finished, smiling softly, only to jump when she heard clapping. Over by the door, she saw Axel, smiling and clapping loudly.

"I guess you never forget some things, like playing the piano." Axel stated, moving over towards Hope. "I've never heard you play before…"

She looked down and blushed, "That's because you were never allowed in the castle…"

He smiled before nodding. "Right. Well, we have a mission in Halloween Town we need to get to before Saix lectures us." Axel said, opening up a portal. Hope nodded, and slid the lid back over the keys. She quickly got up and ran over to Axel, following him inside the portal.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback- 17 years prior-**_

_It was the first day of Summer. It was also the day that Jonathan Daniels was scheduled to come home from a trip to another world nearby. Delilah sat on the bench in the park, while Hope ran around, playing in the flower field nearby. From since the time she was able to walk, she had always been fascinated with flowers, always going out and picking bouquets and caring for them, treating them gently and delicately, unlike most children her age normally would. She was the child model of kindness and peace. _

"_Mommy, look!" Hope exclaimed, waving her hands to gain her mothers attention. Delilah looked over and smiled as she saw the bouquet of blue flowers in Hope's little hands. _

"_Those are beautiful, sweetie!" She called back, watching as Hope set the small bouquet down and started on a new one. _

_She laughed quietly, looking back down at the magazine she was reading, only to drop it when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. She let out a small squeak of surprise, earning a chuckle from the person. _

"_You always startle so easily, Del…" _

_She turned around and smiled happily, throwing her arms around her husband, who happily lifted her and spun her around. The embrace was shortened when, the happy yelling came from the third and youngest member of the family. "Daddy, you're home!" Hope exclaimed, picking up her bouquets and running over to her parents, leaping into her fathers awaiting arms, giggling happily as he lifted her in the air and spun her around. _

"_Yeah…I'm home, princess…" He mumbled as he held her in his arms, smiling happily. "Oh, what's this?" He asked, taking a hold of the flowers Hope held in her little hands. _

"_Flowers! I picked them for you!" Hope exclaimed, grinning happily, clasping her hands together behind her back. "Do you like them?" _

_He studied the flowers for a moment before looking back at Hope, a smile on his face. "I love them, Hope. Thank you for such a nice welcome home gift…." _

_Hope nodded, "You're welcome! I love you daddy!"_

_Jonathan looked back down at her, "I love you too, princess…."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, well, I'm still not getting opinions on whether Hope should stay at the Cast that Never was, or to Castle Oblivion with Axel. Please state what you think in a review! Sorry if this chapter was short and boring, but my mind was in a blank at the moment I began writing this chapter, which was on Monday! Please Review! LATER TATERS!**


	28. Zexion's Reverie

**A/N: Eep, reviews! Bountiful and wonderful reviews! Oh, happy day ^_^! You awesome peoples are in need of two things: Recognition and COOKIES! *Throws cookies to everyone* And now…RECOGNITION TIME! AXEL!**

**Axel: Ahem! First off, twilight girl456 would like to thank the following reviewers: Dragonfly-Star, ccsakura21, xcrescentxmoonx, Za-Za67, BellaCullen2312, TheKeeperOfKingdomHearts1, Bestie(AKA: My best friend who gave me an anonymous review ^-^), Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, and Luxord's Xigbar! **

**Heh, um, I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't mention you just now ^-^'! I was just going by who recently reviewed, but don't feel like I don't appreciate your reviews, because I really do! THEY ARE MY MOTIVATION! Ha-ha, yeah….Also, I'm getting more and more votes on Hope going to C.O., but I'm still not deciding anything yet. Yeah, I know what you're all probably thinking right now: Why the hell wont she make up her mind already? Well, I'm one of those authoresses that has to have time to decide which way the story would go if a character were to go somewhere or stay. Also, I'm working on posting up a poll on profile page, and I should have it up by later this evening or tomorrow evening. So…go vote with that! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The only things that I own relatively close to Kingdom Hearts are the games. Otherwise, I am not able to take credit for their creation, because someone already has that super cool job. What I do own, is this story, my characters, and my amazingly cool and fun OC to write about, Hope Daniels!**

* * *

Zexion walked out from the briefing room after Xemnas had finished instructing him and several others that there was something he wanted them to do. Castle Oblivion, another castle the organization sometimes used for mostly research purposes, was where Sora would be lured to by Marluxia, the captain of the small team of members that had so far been picked for this task. There were only four at the moment, those four being Zexion, Vexen, Larxene, and Marluxia. Xemnas had mentioned Lexaeus going with them, along with Axel possibly. There was on last person that was still on the list that the superior was possibly thinking of sending with them to the Castle. It was this one person that Zexion didn't wish to go with them.

His mother….Well, he considered her as a mother more than a sister. She was always a kind and gentle person since the moment he had first met her back in the wise Ansem's study, approaching a young child with as much kindness than anyone else. It was what had made Ienzo grow attached to her. But…that was Ienzo whom she had loved and cared for, not him. He was Zexion, Ienzo's Nobody. He had no heart to return her love that she had given him for all those years. He couldn't love her like he had back then.

"_Come stop your crying It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight….." _

Zexion stopped as the lyrics to the familiar song echoed through the castle. That was the song that had sealed Hope and Ienzo's promise all those years ago. That song….it was the seal of their bond. That was her song. Her song that she would sing to him to help him sleep or make him feel better when he had been scared as a child. That song…was one of the only things he had been able to remember when he had first became a Nobody.

"_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry…" _

Zexion started walking, quickly, mind you, towards the room that the voice was coming from. With each step he made, the louder and closer it seemed to get. He ran to Hope's door and pushed it open, the sound of her angelic singing instantly hitting his ears.

"_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they-_Oh! Zexion!" She stopped singing once she had noticed that she was no longer alone in her room. Zexion only stood in her doorway, a look that was emotionless and blank on his face. Hope frowned, standing up and moving over to him. "Zexion, is something the matter?"

He blinked a few times, quickly shaking his head. "No…no, everything's fine. I'm sorry I didn't knock, I-"

Hope cut him of, a smile on her face. "No need to apologize! And don't leave! I hardly get a chance to even talk to you!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him into her room, pushing him down in a chair.

They sat in her room, talking, well, Hope doing the most of the talking, while Zexion listened to her intently, taking in every word she said and being sure to process it through his head. That's what he would always do when he had been younger and they would walk around the castle together. She would do the talking, while he would try to understand what she was talking about. There had been times where he was never able to quite understand her, which usually led to him asking her questions about what she meant, or what the meaning of some big word she would use. Right now, this is what it was like….Just like back then.

And….if he still had a heart…He would say that he was happy.

* * *

Xemnas sat in his chair, his hand to his chin, eyes closed, his mind deep in thought. Castle Oblivion was what he was so deep in though about. The Chamber Of Awakening….It was what he was set on looking for. That's why he had planned to send a team to Castle Oblivion, not only to have Marluxia lure Sora there, but to have them search for the chamber he seeked as well. His memories…his memories and his past were tied to whatever that chamber held inside it. It held another "friend"…one that was somehow connected to his past. And if he wanted to know more about his past…he would have to find this chamber. He wanted to remember who he was….And he wanted to remember the name of his friends from all those years ago.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Damn, it was too short for my fricking liking-_-! Sorry, but I just couldn't decide what else to write about in this one. Ok, so I have the poll set up on my profile page, so go and vote whether Hope should stay or go, that way I can figure out how many more chappies I need to write to fill in time before I get enough votes! So…yeah, it's Friday, and Monday is Labor Day, meaning no school for me on Monday! Whoo! So…Review please! And don't forget the poll! Later Taters!**


	29. A Lesson Never Forgotten

**A/N: This story has officially become my favorite one to write! It's just so…so.…so cool! Ha-ha, yeah…I'm official marking myself as a Kingdom Hearts addict, and a Final Fantasy VII addict. Omygawd, only 2 more days until Birth By Sleep comes out! Eep! SO exciting, yet so sad for me at the same time because I don't have a PSP T-T! Woe is me! Anyhoo, the poll has been set up on my profile page, meaning that you all need to get over there and vote! Only one person has voted so far! **

**Disclaimer: I only own what I claim.**

* * *

Hope grunted as she threw another punch towards Axel, who easily evaded, a smirk appearing on his face as he watched Hope frown in frustration. "The least you could do is let me at least land one little punch!"

He laughed quietly at her statement, "Maybe I would, if your punches didn't hurt so much!"

She smirked slightly before throwing another punch at him again, only to have it evaded once more and her arm grabbed by Axel, who threw to the floor, causing her to land with a small thud. She sat up and shook her head, looking up at him and sending him a glare. He only looked away, whistling innocently. She grunted and crossed her arms across her chest, looking away at the wall. She knew that he would just keep evading her attacks, no matter how much she tried. It was useless.

'_Quit acting weak and fight…' _The voice of her teacher echoed through her head as she sat there. She thought back to the time he had scolded her once.

_Hope dodged the tip of Sephiroth's sword with graceful ease, quickly landing and launching another head on attack on him, only to be knocked down on to her butt for what seemed like the 10th__ time. She groaned and frowned, hitting the ground under her lightly. _

"_Why are you acting so weak? Get up and fight." Sephiroth ordered, his cold gaze burning into her as she stayed on the ground._

"_I give up! I cant beat you because you're too big and strong!" She yelled standing up and picking up her sword. _

_He chuckled at her angry statement, thinking that she was acting like she was a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. "If that's what you think, then you're a weak pathetic child." _

_She froze, slowly turning around to glare at him. "I am not a child, General." _

"_Then stop acting like one. Getting upset about losing is one thing that you should never do. Sometimes, it can cost someone their life. It shows that you have a weakness for losing, and it can get you killed faster than you think." Sephiroth stated, watching as her frown disappeared, leaving only a blank look on his students face. _

Those words…those words were one of the biggest lessons that she had learned from Sephiroth when he was training her. Facing defeat was something that everyone went through, and even then, it didn't necessarily mean to give up. With newfound determination, she smirked up at Axel and kicked her legs out and kicked his own out from under him, causing him to land on his back with a loud thud.

_Hope stared at the silver haired general with a determined look on her face, her hands clutching her sword tightly, causing Sephiroth to smirk. He knew that his words had gotten to her. He readied his sword, and right at that moment, his student leaped up into the air, readying her sword and falling back down towards him, her sword glowing with a blue energy. She gave out a small battle cry, and he smirked harder, easily blocking her attack with his sword, the impact creating small sparks. He was about to push her back, but was stopped when he noticed the small smirk appear on her own face. Catching him by surprise like the way she did, she knocked Masamune from his own hands, and landed a forceful kick to his chest, sending him flying back into the wall._

"Oh, man…." Axel groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He had made the stupid mistake of underestimating Hope, something he had learned not to ever do a long time ago. She was strong, and by strong, he meant REALLY STRONG. She had been trained by the legendary Sephiroth, so of course she would be stronger than most people.

"I thought you knew to never let your guard down, Axel," Hope stated quietly, Axel looking up at her to find a small playful smirk on her face.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't forget! I just went to easy on you to think straight!"

Hope placed her hand over her mouth, doing her best to stifle her giggling, only to fail terribly. "I see. So, you must've not been feeling well today."

His eyes widened in response as the memory from that day all those years ago came back to him, a younger sounding Hope's voice echoing through his head. _"You must've not been feeling well today, Lea!" _He smiled at the memory, only to be brought out of his thoughts by a hand in front of his face. He looked up and found Hope staring down at him, a smile on her face as she held her open hand out towards him to help him up. Giving her his trademark grin, he grabbed her hand and allowed her to help him up.

_Hope smirked at her teacher as she walked over and stood over him, one foot pressed against his chest to keep him from getting back up. The silver haired general stared up at her as he laid on the ground, trying to take in that she had just kicked him into a wall with ease. Him, the well known General Sephiroth, one of the strongest warriors known to mankind on all the worlds, had just been knocked into a wall by a fifteen year old girl who barely reached up to his chest. Maybe his words had been more of a motivation than he had thought. He looked back up at her face, only to find her smiling before she removed her foot and held a hand out to help him up. Only one thought ran through his mind as he grabbed it. _

'_The student has finally surpassed the teacher…'_

If it hadn't have been for Sephiroth's words to her that day, Hope would've never defeated him and successfully surpassed him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, it was short, I know^-^'! Look, the next few ones are going to be short if you guys don't go to my profile page and vote in my poll I have for this story! Until I feel like I get a reasonable amount of votes for either choice, the next few chapters will probably just be little fillers to buy myself sometime. Ok, so vote and review! Later Taters!**


	30. Voices and unrecognizable memories

****

A/N: Oh my gawd, this story is the one that has the most reviews out of all of my other ones! Yay! 60 reviews is something to celebrate, meaning free cupcakes to all of you fabulous reviewers! *Throws out cupcakes to all* So, yeah, the poll news…Oh gawd, this is really bad! It's tied! Oh, the horror! The utter horror! Well, seeing as how most of you told me what you wanted to happen before I created the poll, then I guess I will have to decide now….Oh dear god, this is not going to go well O-o. Ok,, see here's the problem I have with that: Whichever way you look at the part where Axel tells the Riku Replica to kill Zexion, Hope is gonna find out either way, and that sort of puts a very big and large bump in her and Axel's relationship from then on. Now, if you think about her staying at The Castle That Never Was, then we put Xion into the storyline from here on out, and then we get to the part of suspense where we hear about the rumors of everyone in C.O. being killed, and we see how Hope feels. So, basically, this everyone's last chance to tell me what you want me to do, otherwise, she's staying at the Castle That Never Was!

_

* * *

_

_Things had not been the same as they used to be all those years ago when Leon and the gang returned home. Hollow Bastion was no longer their precious Radiant Garden, the town they grew up in. The once beautiful castle that used to overshadow the town was no longer beautiful. Instead, it was crumbling apart and pieces were destroyed, giving it the look of hideousness. Leon began to wish that they had stayed back in Traverse Town, much like Aerith had asked to do. But the reason that Aerith had wanted to stay was not because she didn't want to come back to their home world, but to stay and continue looking for their friend who had gone missing before Sora had appeared in Traverse Town. _

_Hope. Thinking of the girl made Leon feel guilty for how he had treated her, saying that she needed to get over Lea and Isa's death after four years of grief. He didn't think that she would completely quit talking to him and the others after that though. This world…This was her home too. The question was why wasn't she here with them to celebrate the homecoming? _

* * *

"_Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and__the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry Good Luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. An un-" _

_Why are there voices?_

"_Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I failed to learn?" _

_Who's talking? Who are these people?_

"_Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled." _

_What does he mean, 'channeled?' _

"_You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."_

_Strength of…heart? _

"_Remember that Darkness lingers in every heart."_

_In every heart? But…how?_

"_He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person."_

_Who's he talking about? Who is this guy talking?_

"_Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around!" _

_I know that voice! Mickey!_

"_For a Keyblade Master, you're not very... what's the word... Good?" _

_Keyblade Master? Who is Braig talking to? Why cant I see what's happening?_

"_See more worlds. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance, and-"_

_Upset the balance? More worlds? _

"_He's not as weak as you think!"_

_That voice…it sounds familiar too._

"_Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of Light and Dark were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged!" _

_Keyblade…War? I don't…These aren't my memories? Are they? _

"_Alright! What did you mean about Terra being a different person?" _

"_Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever."_

_Who's Terra? How will he be gone forever? Why are there so many people talking?_

"_My friends are my power. And I'm theirs." ….Ventus…That voice…it belongs to Ventus. These memories…do they belong to Ventus and his friends? _

_But….how come…I have these memories? They're not mine….right? Why cant….why cant I understand anything about this! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? _

"Ugh…Stop it…stop talking…." The voices…they're overlapping over each other. My head hurts…. "STOP IT!"

"Stop!" I shot up in my bed, breathing hard, a hand over my chest. I glanced around, realizing I was alright. But…I cant remember what I was dreaming about. I can only remember one thing. "My friends are my power. And I'm theirs." That's the only thing I can remember. Everything else…is just a blank.

Quietly, I got out of my bed and walked towards the door, opening it and moving out into the hall and towards the room next door. Quietly, I opened it and slid inside, quietly closing it and leaning my back against it for a moment. I looked towards the bed, only to frown when I realized that its normal occupant was not sleeping away in it. The whole reason I came in here was to talk to Axel, and what do I find? No Axel. Great….I sighed, moving forward and falling face first in his bed, crawling under the covers and grabbing a pillow, hugging it to me and letting the smell comfort me. It smelt like smoke and pine, the smell of my favorite pyro. I let my eyes drift close and myself drift back off to sleep.

* * *

Axel walked out of his bathroom, his hair still damp from his shower. He had been expecting to find his bed empty, not already occupied by his best friend, who had seemed to already made herself comfy, and was happily sleeping away in his bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Axel quietly chuckled at the sight before moving over towards the bed and looking down at Hope. He got in the bed and crawled in next to her, his body heat causing Hope to crawl closer and cling to him. He smiled and patted her head before closing his eyes and drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, ok, and pointless. Please hurry up and vote so I can get the next few chapters over with!**


	31. The Mission to Castle Oblivion

**A/N: Oh…my….gawd…It's September 7****th****, meaning that today is the official release for Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Not only is this a very important day, but its sad for me because I don't have a PSP, therefore, I am having to watch the game play on youtube, seeing as how I'll never probably be able to afford a PSP, but hey, as long as I get to see something, I'm ok with that! Ok, so….My decision on where Hope is going or staying is this, and first, I wanna thank Dragonfly-Star for her awesome advice, which has led to my decision. So, I will be sending Hope to C.O., but she will not be staying there for the entire time frame. She will return back to the Castle that Never Was around the middle of this part of the story, so if you think about Chain of Memories, it would be somewhere in the middle of the game basically. Yeah, you're probably wondering 'why send her if she's just gonna end up coming back anyway?' Ha, yeah, that's what I thought too, but I'm just basically compromising at the moment, and who knows, things might change, but for now, this is my decision :)****! Ok, so enough of my rambling! Enjoy this lovely chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own what I only say I do. **

* * *

One by one, number's 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, and 12 were summoned into the meeting room by Xemnas's orders. The said members sat in their assigned seats, listening for their superiors orders. Saix was only their to make sure they all understood each of their orders clearly.

"The reason that you have all been called here is to discuss Castle Oblivion. You're all to leave first thing in the morning. Remember: Our objective is to take apart the Keyblade Wielders memory, piece by piece. Marluxia will be in charge while you are all there." Xemnas explained to the group, glancing around and noticing that one person was missing from this meeting. He smirked. Sending Hope with this group was only part of his plan. He was hoping that she would uncover the chamber he sought out. "You're all dismissed. Saix, bring Hope to me at once."

Axel whipped his head over to glare at his leader, a frown appearing on his face. Why would Xemnas want to see Hope?

* * *

"Y'know, you don't have to drag me along!" I growled angrily, trying to pry Saix's hand off my arm, only to fail at doing so. He smirked at me before pushing me through the door and closing it, leaving me to glare at it angrily before turning around and walking to the center of the white room. I glanced up and looked at Xemnas.

"Princess, let me ask you something before I explain why you're here." Oh, great…here we go with the princess thing. "Have you ever felt….as if there were certain pieces of your life missing that held the utmost importance?"

I frowned, looking down at my feet, biting my bottom lip as I thought. Certain pieces of my life missing? "You mean like memories?

He chuckled, "Yes, I suppose that it could be memories."

"Well…I remember everything that I've seen and done in my life. There aren't any blank spots that I know of, but…." I trailed off, turning my gaze back up to him, "I feel…like certain people are missing from my life." I said, placing a hand over my heart, shaking my head, looking back up and giving him a small smile. "Are you still searching for your missing memories, Xehanort?"

"….Indeed. I know that I was someone else before I was Xehanort. But I don't remember who. That is why I'm sending you to Castle Oblivion with the several of the others tomorrow." Castle Oblivion?

"Where's that?"

"It is another castle that we use for research purposes. The reason I'm sending you there is to look for something for me." Xemnas explained, clasping his fingers together.

"What is it that I'm supposed to be looking for exactly?"

"There's a chamber that I think holds some type of connection to my past…I want you to search for it the entire time you're there. And whatever you do, you're not to mention this to any of the others, aside from Axel. He'll be searching for it too when he's not busy with his other duties while in the castle."

If Xemnas was sending Axel too, then that meant that whatever this chamber held was probably real important. "Right. Exactly why are you sending a whole team though?"

Xemnas smirked, "There is someone that we're considering recruiting. That's all that there is. You may go now."

* * *

Hope spent the rest of her time wandering around Twilight Town, exploring it better. She thought back to what Xemnas had said about the chamber, and how it held something important to him and his past. What exactly was in that chamber?

"Ha! You'll never catch me n-HEY, LOOK OUT!" Hope turned to look to her left, unable to move out of the way of the path that the kid, resulting in her being knocked to the ground, the kid landing on top of her back. "Oh, man…that's definitely gonna leave a mark…"

"Yeah, well, if you don't get off of me, then it'll leave a scar!" Hope exclaimed. The kid immediately got up and apologized, holding a hand out to her and helping her up, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Heh, sorry!" Hope looked at him and noticed that it was the boy, Hayner.

Hope shook her head, giving him a smile. "No, it's alright."

"Hayner, why do you always have to run so fast!" Pence exclaimed as he ran up and stopped next to the blonde, Olette appearing and stopping next to them both.

"Finally caught up to you!" Olette exclaimed, before turning her attention to Hope, "Oh, who's this?"

Hope smiled, "I'm Hope."

"I'm Hayner!"

"I'm Pence! Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Olette! Nice to meet you, Hope."

"Nice to meet you to, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Hope stated, giving all of them a smile.

'_It's funny…how much these kids remind me of Lea, Isa, and I when were kids. Hayner…He's sorta like Lea, his cocky and playful behavior just like Lea's. Pence is sort of like Isa was before he was cold to us. And Olette…She reminds me of myself. They have a strong friendship…just like we did back then.'_

"Hey, do you wanna get ice-cream with us?" Hayner asked as they moved to leave.

Hope smiled. "Actually, I have to go find my friends. But, thanks for the offer."

Hayner nodded and waved goodbye before running off after his other two friends, leaving Hope standing in the middle of the tram common.

"Y'know, I think that it's nice that you would still eat ice-cream with me and Roxas after your new friends invited you to get some with them." Hope smiled as she heard the somewhat cocky voice of her best friend.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Roxas before we leave tomorrow." Hope stated, keeping her gaze ahead of her as Axel came and stood behind her.

"So, the boss man is sending you too, huh?" Axel asked, his voice not so cheerful anymore. In all honesty, he didn't want Hope to go, and he'd rather have her stay home with Roxas. But…he couldn't do a thing.

"Yeah…I'm supposed to search for this chamber Xemnas thinks has ties to his past. That's the only thing I'm going to be doing the entire time we're there."

"Do you want to go?" Axel blurted out all the sudden, surprising the lilac eyed girl some.

"What?"

"Do you want to go?" Axel asked, slowly this time.

"I don't have a choice, Axel. I have to go. If I'm part of this…and whatever reasons we're going there for is to help the organization reach Kingdom Hearts…Then I have to in order to get you and Zexion, and Demyx, and Roxas hearts." She turned around and gave him a cheerful smile.

'_She doesn't realize…that the reason we're going to C.O. is to take apart Roxas's somebody's memory….' _Axel thought. "Speaking of Roxas, he's on the Clock tower waiting for us to get the ice-cream. Let's hurry!"

0o0o0o0o

"Three ice-creams please!" Axel asked, setting down some munny on the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I only have two left." The shopkeeper said, handing Axel the two ice-creams.

Axel handed Hope one of the two bars, "Looks like we're sharing, Hope."

She nodded, following him inside and up to the top of the tower, where they found Roxas already seated, staring out at the sky. "Roxas!" Hope exclaimed, running over and patting him on the head.

"Hi, Hope." Roxas greeted, giving her a small smile, while Axel handed him an ice-cream, taking a seat next to the blonde, while Hope took a seat next to Axel, taking the first bite before handing it back over to Axel.

"I'm gonna miss this ice-cream thing we do." Axel said, sighing.

Roxas looked over at him with a curious and confused face. "Huh? Why?"

A sad facial expression appeared upon Axel's face as he explained, same as Hope. "Starting tomorrow, we're gonna be away."

Roxas looked down at his lap, a sad expression also appearing on his face. "Oh…"

Axel looked back up at the sky, "Since you're our buddy, I guess we can fill you in. We're gonna be at Castle Oblivion for awhile."

"What's that?" Roxas asked, looking at his two older friends curiously.

"The Organization's got a second castle situated in the world between worlds." Axel explained, turning to give the younger teen a smirk, "It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?"

Roxas turned his gaze back at the horizon, nodding his head, "Yeah. I wish people told me these things…" Roxas mumbled sadly.

Hope stood up and walked behind him, hugging him slightly, "You have to remember, you're still pretty new, Roxas. They'll tell you things like this eventually…" She explained, comforting the younger teen some.

Axel stood up as well, looking down at Hope, "We've gotta head back and get ready. Fun, fun, fun…Anyway, you take your time." Axel said, opening up a portal, walking through.

"We'll be back eating ice-cream with you before you know it, ok?" She gave him a small kiss on top of his head, like a mother would her child, before standing up and running inside the portal, "Bye, Roxas…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so I'm already writing the next chapter, so I should have it posted up later today, or later tomorrow. Please review! LATER TATERS!**


	32. CO: Begin The Search For The Chamber!

****

A/N: Wow…this story has come a long way…It's awesome how many people like it and have it as a fave! You all rock, so I'm going to let you all in on something: You'd think that I would have this planned out, right? …Well, I never exactly plan it out, which sort of explains a bit of the crappiness some chapters hold. I just write what comes to mind. Don't ask me how I do it, because in all honest, I don't know! Ha-ha, so, in case anyone hasn't noticed yet, I'm a big fan of the music in the Kingdom Hearts games, and Final Fantasy VII, which you probably don't know unless you've read my other fanfics. So, I use a lot of music references in my stories that are usually from different videogames. Yes, I know that it's strange, but its just how I work. So, most characters (Such as protagonists, in this case, Sora, Riku, and Kairi) have their own themes. So, Hope will have a theme as well….At least until I decide what theme I wanna give her. Yeah, I gonna just shut-up now and let you go and read. Enjoy, and please review!

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't realized it yet, I own nothing, except for this story and Hope.**

_Dear diary,_

_Tomorrow, I'm leaving with Axel and several of the other members for Castle Oblivion, another castle that the Organization uses for research purposes mainly, at least that's what Xemnas told me. The only reason that I'm being sent there is to search for some chamber that the castle supposedly holds in it. Apparently, it holds something connected to Xemnas's past, before he was Xehanort. Even after four years and becoming a Nobody…he's still searching for his past and true memories before he ever came to Radiant Garden. _

_I'm not sure what the chamber holds, but if I find it, I'll know soon enough. Aside from that, something isn't right. Lately…I've been waking up with some type of memory that I don't remember ever experiencing. It's strange….Perhaps I'm under too much stress? I feel bad that we have to leave Roxas, but I'm sure he'll be fine while we're away. _

_I should get some sleep. Good night._

* * *

Axel was not fond of the idea that Hope was going too. One word: Marluxia. Axel couldn't stand "flower boy" and his constant flirting with Hope. Of course, Hope ignored it, but it bothered Axel. So, having Hope going somewhere that Marluxia would be in charge of was just asking for trouble.

"Stupid flower boy and his stupid scythe…If I could just 'accidentally' trip him into a volcano and watch him b-"

"Axel!" His train of thought and mumbling was broken by Hope running over to him. "Axel, we have to go."

'_I'd rather not…' _"Right."

The two headed downstairs and onto the lift, allowing it to carry them down to the exit of the castle. As they got off, Saix appeared, awaiting them as they approached. Axel glowered at him, grabbing Hope's arm and pulling her closer to him, lifting his hand and opening a portal, passing Saix by.

"Axel, there's no need to get over protective of our little friend here." Saix commented smugly, earning a low growl from Axel.

"What do you want?" Axel asked, annoyed that he wasn't able to do anything without interruptions popping up.

"I have a message from Lord Xemnas for you both. We have reason to believe that one or more of the members assigned to C.O. intend to betray us." Saix said, directing a smirk to Hope as he saw her eyes widen in shock, only causing her to go into more shock with his next words, "Find them and dispose of them."

Hope moved out from behind Axel, her hands clenched in fists. "But-"

"There will not be any buts. We're expecting you to dispose of them too, so if you find out which members that are planning to betray us, you better rid of them…or else, there will be serious consequences involved." Saix said, his tone cold and terrifying.

Axel glanced over at Saix and grinned, "And I take it that's straight from Lord Xemnas's lips, huh?"

Saix smirked, while Hope frowned at him as Axel gently pulled her through the portal with him, where they walked through and into a large and very open white room. Hope looked around, realizing that it was exactly just like the other castle. Sighing loudly, she turned to look at Axel, who was no longer standing next to her, but with the other members and a young blond girl in a white dress, who looked sad and a but scared. Hope trotted over to the group and stood in between Axel and Zexion, whom she greeted with a cheerful hug.

"Our mission is clear. We're to lure Sora deeper into the castle and manipulate him for the Organization's use, by using Namine here to help with that." Marluxia explained, placing a hand on Namine's shoulder and pushing her forward a little, almost causing her to fall, had it not been for Hope he steadied her. "Unless you have different orders, get to work. Come, Namine…" Marluxia said, opening up a portal and walking through it, Namine running after him. Everyone else did as they were told and went to their jobs.

**

* * *

**

**The next day-**

Axel had sent Hope to the 5th floor to conduct her search for the chamber. While she was looking, she wondered what this Sora person was like, and who he was. Maybe he was a nice kid that was someone who wanted to be everyone's friend?

'_How many floors did Axel say this place had? 13 floors and 12 basements? That's 25 floors to search for one chamber…Something tells me that I'll be here for awhile…' _

She stopped the flow of negative thoughts and began rapping her knuckles against the wall, seeing if she could find some type of hollow spot in the wall that suggested something hidden within it. She spent several hours doing that, and when she found nothing, she resulted into kicking at the walls.

'_How hard can it be to find one stinking room?' _

Let's just say that she had a lot more ahead of her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, for the shortness, but I'm not sure if I should have her encounter Sora and his friends yet…Tell me what you guys think****! LATER TATERS!**


	33. Lost Friend With A Lost Heart

**A/N: See, this is the reason I don't particularly like Chain Of Memories: The plot line is too hard to be descriptive with in writing form, and also, I cant think of where Hope would pop in at any time with an actual cutscene…Also, I'm not sure how her meeting Sora will act out exactly, so…yeah. So, if this chapter is crappy, I'm sorry, but please do enjoy. Also, I have come down to four choices to what Hope's theme should be! I have come down to a few songs that are from several videogames: Mostly Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII. First Choice is Aerith's theme from Crisis Core, one that I think would sort of suit Hope, because it's a bit cheerful sounding in my view. Next one is Aqua's Good Luck Charms, from the newest installment of the Kingdom Hearts Franchise, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, which I like the most to tell you the truth. I just think it sort of fits this story, and Hope for that matter! Lastly, is Passion(A.K.A- Sanctuary, by Utada Hikaru) piano version, which you should really go listen to on youtube because its really pretty! Ok, so enough of my rambling, and go read this craptastic chapter!**

* * *

I sighed as I searched the third floor, continuing to beat on the wall, searching for evidence of a secret room behind it. Nothing. Just a whole of dust falling and a whole bunch of nothing. Perhaps I wasn't conducting my search correctly…Maybe the chamber is hidden in the ceiling? Ah, who am I kidding? What kind of idiot would hide a room in a ceiling?

'_Stupid chamber…When I find you, you better be ready for some angry yelling coming from me…' _

"_**Why would you yell at me, Hope? I thought that we were friends…" **_

Startled by the voice, I whipped around to glare at my guest, only…I found no one. Confused, I glanced around the whole area, shaking my head in the end when I realized that there was no one else in the room but me. "Great, now I'm imagining voices…"

"_**You mean you don't remember me?" **_

"Gah! Am I really this stressed out that I'm beginning to imagine voices?" I asked myself quietly leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

"_**Hope, you really don't remember me? It's me!" **_Maybe I'm not imagining it…Now that I think about, I realized that the voice actually sounded familiar. _**"The least you could do is try to remember me…"**_

No…it cant be…."Ventus?" I mumbled lowly, my voice barely audible. All the sudden, I was thrown into this bright light, and I found myself standing in a different place, or more like a different world, where there were high grassy mountains, surrounded by water, and a large building behind me, which had the appearance that of a castle somewhat. It was a lot like Radiant Garden in a way.

"_Hope!" _I turned around upon my name being called out, and saw someone I thought that I would never see again sitting a nearby chair.

"Ventus…" I trotted over and stopped in front of the chair, looking down at the smiling boy. And that's the problem…he was still the same looking boy as he had been when I had met him 6 years earlier. He hadn't changed or aged a bit. And… I thought that he was gone.

"_So, you remembered my name. Because I was starting to worry that you forgot about me!" _How could I ever forget about the kid who beat Lea with simple ease.

I smiled, reaching down to pat his head, only to have my hand go through him, causing me to gasp a little and pull my hand back immediately. I was really lost now… "Are…are you a _ghost_?"

Ven shook his head sadly, _"No, not exactly. Actually, I don't know…how I got here. You see, this my home world…but I remember it being destroyed. I'm not sure how it got back to looking like this, but…I've been here for awhile, waiting for my friends to come back too." _

I frowned and plopped down on the ground, next to his feet. It was dark outside here, so there were a lot of stars out in the sky. As I sat there, I began to realize I couldn't sense Ventus's heart. It was like…the connection had been broken off. He had been the friend I had sensed the loss of those few years ago. I looked up and stared at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle as the realization hit me like a sack of bricks. "Ven…you lost your heart, didn't you?" I asked, ignoring the choked up feeling I got as I asked him.

"_How could you tell?" _

"…The bond that are hearts made when we met…I cant sense it anymore. It's like…we never met." I explained, turning to give him a sad smile. "But how're you talking to me like this if you lost your heart?"

He shrugged his shoulders._ "My heart is still out there…I think it found it's way to someone else, and they're taking care of it. I'm not really sure when or if I'll ever get it back, but until I do…I'm not leaving until I find my friends." _Wow…He's one determined kid. He looked at me and grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some star shaped thing, smiling as he held it in the palm of his hand. _"I know that they'll come back eventually and find me…wherever I am. As for how I'm still talking to you, it's my consciousness."_

I nodded, turning to look back at the sky, those unfamiliar memories flashing through my head. "Ven, you're friends with Aqua, aren't you?"

He made a shocked noise, _"You know Aqua?" _

I turned and looked at him, giggling a little. "Yeah. I met her the same day I met you, back in Radiant Garden. I figured you guys must've known each other since you both had Keyblades."

"_Do you know where Aqua is?" _

I shook my head sadly. "No…I don't, but I can tell you that she's out there somewhere. I can feel it in my heart." I explained, placing a hand over my heart as I spoke to him. "Ven…I've been having these strange dreams lately. They're dreams that have someone else's memories though…I think that they're yours and Aqua's memories and one other person, but I'm not sure who."

"_When I lost my heart, I think that my memories found my way into you. Even though I remember still, I don't know why you have some of them. As for Aqua's memories…I don't how you got those either." _

"Ventus, I don't know how you got here but…if I find Aqua, I'll tell her that your waiting for her, ok?"

He looked back down and smiled at me, just as a bright light encased me. _"Thank you, Hope…."_

0o0o0o0o0o

Hope leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. However Ventus had been able to talk to her had used up a lot of her strength and energy. As she leaned there, she didn't hear the door open and people come in.

"Hey, who are you?" Hope looked over at the entrance and saw a boy with brown spikey hair, a dog that looked kind of goofy, and duck wearing a little blue sailor suit. It was at the moment that her lilac eyes met with the boys that she felt like something in her heart became repaired. She didn't get the chance to answer him, because as soon as she moved forward, the loss of strength took it's toll on her, causing her to fall forward instead, passing out, with only one thought on her mind.

"_Ven…I think I found your heart…"_

Sora gasped, running over to the fallen Hope, Donald and Goofy close behind him. He knelt down and picked her up, holding her in his arms, shaking her gently. "Hey, wake up!"

**Meanwhile, upstairs-**

Larxene smirked at Axel as they watched the events going on downstairs. "Well, Axel, it appears as if your little girlfriend wore her pathetic self out, and now Sora has met her. Oh, and it looks like Marluxia has decided to go play hero."

Axel silently growled at the annoying blonde, shooting her an icy glare. He flicked his hand out and opened a portal, walking through it.

As he made his way downstairs, Marluxia had already arrived, taking Hope from Sora and holding her in his arms bridal style, his smirk covered by his coats hood as he watched Sora hold the Keyblade in a battle stance.

"Put her down!" Sora yelled, glaring angrily at the Graceful Assassin.

"Why should I? She's a comrade, and there's no way I would entrust her to you, seeing as how she is extremely valuable to us."

Just then, the dark portal opened up behind him, and out came Axel, a smirk on his face as the portal disappeared and his gaze fell on Sora, whom he gave a small wave to, "Hello!"

Sora growled, while Marluxia sighed, "What do you want?"

Axel put his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "No hogging the hero, or _her…_" Axel said, his playful behavior gone, and his tone dead serious. Marluxia chuckled, turning around and throwing Axel a blue card, and setting the sleeping Hope back on the ground. Axel smirked at Marluxia as he held the card.

"Then perhaps you'd like to test him." Marluxia said, disappearing in a dark Portal.

"Perhaps I would!" Axel replied, before turning to look back at Sora. "My show now, Keyblade Master! Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel," Axel said putting a finger to his temple, "Got it memorized?" He asked, moving over and picking up Hope, holding her in his arms. "And this pretty girl is Hope, got that memorized too?"

"Uh, sure!" Sora said, confused somewhat.

"Good, you're a quick learner." Axel said, moving over and setting Hope's sleeping form against the wall, before moving back to the center of the room. "So, Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better…" Axel trailed off, summoning his Chakrams, "Why don't you show me what you're made of before Hope over there wakes up?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so it was too short to me, but I have a Spanish test tomorrow, so yeah…I gotta study for that a little bit more, and since tomorrow is Friday, that means updates over weekends, yay! Later Taters!**


	34. Predictions of a Loss

**A/N: Yeah, so this story has now gotten 70 reviews. WOOH! This is awesome! I cant believe that this story is this popular with people. Anyway, I have decided what Hope's theme will be! It will be multiple themes with Hopes name written in the titles, but her main theme is going to be Aqua's Luck Charms, one of the best instrumental pieces in Birth By Sleep. This is what I will consider as Hope's main theme. If you haven't heard the music, go look it up on youtube and listen to it. Ok, so yeah, Chain of Memories: Not my favorite thing to write about right now. I guess you could say I'm suffering a mini writers block :p. Ugh, I'm coming down with something I think, so I'm all stuffy sounding and I have a sore throat. Ok, so, while I go search for some more tissues, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the song, and anything else related to Kingdom Hearts. Hope Daniels is property of me though, so no taking!**

* * *

Axel smirked at Sora as the Keyblade wielder got into a battle stance. "Don't you go off and die on me now!"

Sora ignore the pyro's words and lunged, the two quickly engaging in a heated battle, while Hope laid far away from the scene, still unconscious. If Hope woke up and saw what Axel was doing, she would try to stop him, and he knew it, which was why he was hoping to keep this short. In the end, Sora proved to be stronger than he had thought, so he allowed the kid to win, giving him the card to the next world.

While Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy looked at the card, Axel moved over and leaned against the wall, listening in. "Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going…"

Axel smirked and spoke up, "That's right."

Sora's head shot up, and Jiminy almost fell of the boy's shoulder by the sudden movement. "AXEL!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

Axel didn't reply, only pushed himself away from the wall and moved forward, his smirk still on his face.

"Did you really think after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?"

Sora frowned as the realization hit him. "You were testing us."

Axel nodded, "And you passed. Congratulations, Sora! You're ready now-Ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then, you will find someone very special."

Goofy stood back up straight, a questioning look on his face. "You mean King Mickey and Riku?"

Axel smirked wider, "Hm…You will just have to give it more thought to who it is that's," He paused shooting a glance to Hope's unconscious form, "most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts, that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora." Axel said, walking over towards Hope, gently picking her up in his arms and holding her bridal style.

"Why me?" Sora asked, just as Axel was about to leave.

"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten what you forgot." If Hope had been awake, she would've slapped him silly for saying such a riddle.

"The light within the darkness…" Sora repeated, trying to understand the words.

Axel smirked, "Would you like me to give you a hint?" He held out a hand for Sora, easily able to support Hope with only one.

Sora looked down, and Goofy walked next to him, looking at him with worried eyes. "Sora-do ya need it?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, awaiting the boys answer. Finally, he looked up at Axel. "I'm gonna figure it out for myself." He got into a battle stance, frowning at Axel. "If you're in my way-"

Donald jumped in front of the Keyblade master, "Don't worry, Sora! We'll protect you!"

Axel laughed, retracting his hand back to holding Hope. "Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master. But be forewarned…When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer who you are now. Now, if you'd excuse us, we should be going." Axel said, disappearing through a portal, Hope still in his arms, leaving Sora to dwell on his words.

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Lea, why are you so slow?" Hope exclaimed as she stopped and frowned at the redhead who was panting heavily as he ran to catch up with her, her hands on her hips. _

"_Who…you…calling…slow?" Lea asked, panting between words._

"_You, that's who!" Hope exclaimed, "It's that ice-cream! You eat too much of it!" _

_He eyed her. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm fat?"_

"_No, but you need to cut down on the ice-cream some!" _

"_Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?" He asked, smirking at her as he took off, laughing. _

"_Lea, if you don't get back here, then I'll make sure Mr. Scrooge kicks you out of the shop every time you go in!" _

"Hope….Hope wake up…" Axel said, shaking her shoulders a bit.

"_Hope." _

Hope remained floating in the dark abyss, her eyes still closed, but she was still able to register who the voice belonged to. "M-mom?"

Delilah sighed, her voice coming out as comforting. _"Tell me what me what happened." _

Hope frowned, thinking over everything. "Axel…needs a heart because he lost his. And so does Zexion, and Roxas. I wanna help them get new hearts, but…I don't know how."

"…_.You can only help so many people, Hope. In this case, you cant save everyone this time. Someone dear to you wont be the one you will help. Instead, that person will suffer his fate by the hands of another person you care for so deeply about." _

"Hope, c'mon! Wake up!" Axel yelled, getting right down in her face, staring at her with a frown. He noticed her face was formed into a frown for a moment, until her eyes shot open, and she too shot up surprising Axel somewhat. "Woah, take it easy!" Axel said, putting both hands on her shoulders and steadying her as she sat up on her bed, him sitting right in front of her. She had this expression that was a mix of confusion and fear as he stared into her lilac eyes. She slowly leant forward and rested her head on his shoulder, surprising him somewhat.

"Why…Why would you do something like that?" Hope mumbled quietly, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

Axel, looked down at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Hope didn't answer his question, only grabbed his coat and bunched it up in her fists. "Hold me, Axel…." _And tell me that you don't plan to kill him…_

Axel complied, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms as she hoped she at least tell _him _goodbye before it was too late...Or maybe even stop him from dying.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down into the basement, clutching the small present I had made in my hands. I walked over to Zexion as I entered. "You know, we've been here for a week, and this is the only time I've seen you."

He looked over at me and smiled. "Well, Marluxia doesn't really want me upstairs, so I'm obliged to stay down here in the dark."

I giggled, smiling softly. "Well, I came to brighten up the day with my presence! Here," I handed him the small box that held his gift. "This is for you. Well, don't just stare at it, silly! Open it!"

He looked at me quickly before turning his gaze back down to the box and opening it, pulling out a heart shaped charm (A/N: looks like the heart on the cover of the games) that was green. "What exactly is it?"

"It's a good luck charm I made from scratch. If you're ever in a tight situation, it'll keep you safe, because I enhanced it with magic. So, that way, you cant disappear so easily if you're ever close to it. I'll be able to come find you and help you!"

He studied it, staring at it blankly for a minute before giving me a small smile. "Thank you. But…I don't understand why you would care so much."

**Hopes theme begins-**

I moved closer to him and took his hand in mine, "I care because…you're my friend. Friends…they care for each other. True, you're not Ienzo, and you'll probably never be, but…that doesn't mean I cant treat you like I treated him. You'll always be my little Ienzo, no matter what!"

Zexion looked at her with curiosity for a moment, before chuckling, something that he had not done since he had become a Nobody. He felt different in a way. Clutching the charm in his hand, he gave her another smile.

"And….you'll always be my mother figure."

**

* * *

****A/N: Ok, so I decided that I would let Hope have some sort of dream that sort of hinted that Zexion would be killed by Axel in the future. Now, should I make her go back to The Castle that Never Was, or have her stay? I don't know what to do now. Should I have her interfere with Axel and Zexion, or should I have her not do so? Tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Ugh…I've been up since 5 this morning. I feel icky and gross. *Sneeze* I sound really weird because my nose is so stopped up. Ok, so, yeah…I think I am going to have Hope intervene between Axel and Zexion when the time for that comes, because I really don't want to have Hope hate Axel for killing Zexion. Yeah, but this isn't a definite decision yet, but I'm leaning towards it. Today marks 9 years since one of Americas most worst tragedies. September 11, 2001 was something none of us expected to happen. Even though I was only 5 years old, I remember that day clearly. May god bless the souls of those innocent people who died on this day 9 years ago.**

**Also, you're all probably wondering how Hope looks now that she's 21. Well, she looks pretty much the same, except that her hair goes past her shoulders to her lower back now, and her outfit is different. It's the same as Aqua's, except the top is a tank, which is black and purple, instead of blue, and the rest of her outfit is basically the same as Aqua's sort of except that she doesn't have the bell sleeves, and basically everything is the same, except the halter top shows a bit of stomach, and the strips of cloth aren't blue, but purple, and the shorts are the same, along with the shoes and stockings. Also, instead of the same little badge on the pink intersecting belts on the top, it has the heart that you see on the box for the games. Her gloves are fingerless, and black. Her hair is usually tied up in a messy bun, or ponytail, and she sort of has the same hairstyle as Aerith, her bangs framing her face. As for her sword, which I never gave a proper description of, has the same hilt as the Oathkeeper Keyblade does, with the keychain still being a purple heart, and the blade is like Genesis Rhapsodos's sword, except it's blue instead of red. **

**

* * *

**

**The next day-**

Namine watched as Hope sat on the floor in the thirteenth room with her, watching as Namine. She had been assigned to babysitting duty for a while, though she didn't really mind. She liked Namine and thought that she was a good kid, though she could never really understand why she was always so sad. It was kind of depressing to always see the girl look so…so down. Namine was currently drawing something on her little tablet she always had, gaining Hope's interest.

"What are you drawing, Namine?" Hope asked, standing up and walking over to look at the young girls tablet. Namine moved her hands away from it, revealing a picture of Namine, Kairi, Sora, and Riku, all holding hands with each other, causing Hope to smile. "Wow…you're really good at drawing, Namine."

Namine looked up at the older girl, looking away and back at the tablet in her lap, a glum look still on her face. "Thank you."

Hope smiled, patting the girls head, "Are you friends with Sora and the other two in that picture?"

Namine gasped quietly, looking away shamefully. "I…"

"Hope." Hope looked over at the middle of the room, just in time to see Marluxia portal in.

"Oh, Marluxia…You're back." Hope mumbled, glancing behind her to see Namine look even glummer than before.

Marluxia smirked. "Yes. I've come for Namine."

"Oh…I don't mind watching her a little longer…"

"No, that's alright. I've troubled you enough to babysit her already. Besides, she has work to do. Come, Namine." Marluxia ordered. Namine did as she was told, and walked into the portal first, Marluxia following right behind, leaving Hope alone in the empty room. After a few more minutes, she exited and went to another floor to continue her search for the chamber.

"Maybe today I'll finally get lucky…" She mumbled to herself as she tapped on the walls. She was so concentrated on that, that she hadn't heard the doors open and someone else walk in.

"Where'd Riku go?" Donald asked, looking around the room for the silver haired boy.

Goofy turned around to look at Sora. "Guess he must've finally gotten tired of fighting with ya."

"I sure hope-OH, HOPE!" Sora exclaimed as he noticed the brunette, back facing them. His sudden outburst surprised Hope, along with Donald and Goofy. She whipped around and immediately summoned Hope's sky, a frown on her face.

"Who's- Oh, Sora. It's only you." She stated, a smile appearing on her face, recalling her sword. "Sorry about that. You just surprised me."

Sora scratched his head sheepishly, smiling. "Heh, sorry!" Sora opened his mouth to say something else, only he was stopped by Donald tugging on his hand. He leant down to listen to what he had to say.

"Sora, we cant trust her!" Donald exclaimed angrily, shooting a glare at Hope.

"Why not?" Sora asked, a bit upset by what Donald was saying.

"She's with Axel and Larxene!" Donald exclaimed, pointing his staff at Hope this time.

Sora looked over at Hope, thinking back to the hooded figures words before Axel had showed up and taken Hope. _'…She's a comrade…' _That meant that she was an enemy to him too. Frowning angrily, Sora jumped back and summoned his Keyblade. "Why are you all holding Namine prisoner?" Sora demanded.

Hope sighed, shaking her head, a small smile on her face. "I should probably let you know that I'm not in on that. The only job that I have here is searching for something."

"How do we know that you aren't lying to us?" Donald squawked.

Hope laughed lightly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small blue orb. "If I were your enemy, would I be helping you out?" She asked, throwing the orb to Sora, who caught it with ease.

Sora inspected it with interest. "What is it?"

Hope smiled, "A gift from me to you. It's an ability orb. Put it to good use and make sure that you use it to get rid of any problems you encounter. Use it wisely, Sora." With that said, she snapped her fingers and a poof of smoke appeared. After it had cleared, she was gone.

* * *

Marluxia frowned as he watched Hope give Sora an ability orb. She wasn't supposed to be helping him at all, let alone telling the Keyblade Master to basically kill them off. He had not given her orders to say that to him, no. If she even had orders from someone, then who gave them to her?

0o0o0o0o

"So, I see you decided to step up and help the kid out, huh?"

Hope smiled at Axel, nodding her head. "I'm not quite fond of Larxene and Marluxia myself either. So, what better way to help Sora by getting rid of them easier, then giving him an ability orb that will teach him my limit break?"

Axel smirked, shaking his head. "Even so, you need to be careful. Marluxia will do anything to stop you."

"I know, I know! I'm not a baby, Axel, I can take care of myself perfectly fine!" Hope exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at the red-head, who only rolled his eyes.

"What ever you say, Hope. What ever you say…"

He turned around to leave the room, only to be stopped by Hope jumping onto his back, laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning to whisper into his ear, "You don't believe I have the capability to take down Marluxia if I had to? Tsk, Tsk, Axel! I'd think you'd have at least a little bit more faith in me…After all," Her breath caressed his cheek as she spoke, "I took you down with simple ease."

Axel didn't reply, only threw her off his back and onto the bed, immediately giving her sides a tickle attack, causing her to laugh loudly. This cause him to smirk widely, "Oh, so you can take me down with simple ease, eh?"

"I-HAHAHAHAH! I sure-Axel, no- can! AHAHAHAHA! Mercy, Mercy!" She continued to laugh as Axel continued his ministrations of tickling to her sides, brining tears to her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Sorry, I cant hear you!"

"YOUR RIGHT!" Hope exclaimed, and Axel stopped his tickling, staring down at her as Hope caught her breath, laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Her hair was all messed up, due to her attempted escape from Axel's tickling attack. That's when Axel realized that she was still as pretty as she was back when they were just teenagers. If he still had a heart, he would tell her about his feelings, but…What good would it do if he didn't even have one? She probably would reject him anyway, because he wasn't Lea, he was Axel. Someone completely different.

Hope looked over at Axel and noticed his frown. She sat up and looked at him. "Axel?" He looked up at her with piercing green eyes. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but before she had the chance, he stood up and left, not even sparing a simple goodbye. What made Hope more worried was that he slammed her door, causing the walls to shake a bit.

Whatever had happened, she hoped that he would be in a better mood later.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so I don't think I will have her intervene with Axel, Zexion, and the Riku replica because I just don't know how to play the scene out without having her ending up hating Axel, something that I don't want to happen. Ok, so hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! LATER TATERS!**


	36. Traitors Are Eliminated

**A/N: Ok, I am going to admit that Hope will not be around to see Axel kill Zexion, which wont exactly happen until the next chapter. Ok, so I didn't really want to do this, but I wanted to follow the same storyline as the games, which is why I just had to let *sniffle* Zexion go. But…hehe you really shouldn't worry, because I have a plan! A brilliant plan I believe, which I'm not sure I should tell you guys, unless you want me to ruin the story for you. So, unless you beg for me to tell you, I'll send you a private message, ok? Now, go and read this new chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_Dear diary,_

_I am sad to say that Zexion will be no more much longer. His fate…is inevitable, and fate is something I cannot alter, no matter how hard I tried. I have come to terms that Axel is the one that will ensure that Zexion suffers his fate, but I'm not angry at Axel, no. It's his job to eliminate traitors…but I don't see how Zexion falls into this category exactly. But maybe…I can try to stop him and convince him not to do it. Maybe…there's still hope for a second chance. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Two days later- **_

Axel, Hope, Namine, who was sitting off in the corner, Larxene, and Vexen all stood in the room, starring at the crystal ball. They watched in silence as the Riku Replica retreated from battle, causing Larxene to smirk, her being the first one to speak. "So, what's going on, Vexen? Your Riku was supposed to counter Sora." She pointed out, causing Vexen to shoot an angry glare her way, "What's he waiting for, where is he?"

Axel smirked, "He's hiding somewhere to lure Sora deeper into the Castle, right? I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know." Axel explained, his smirk widening.

Larxene smirked in realization, "Aha, oh, I see now! I would've never guessed that! So sorry, Vexen!" Larxene cooed.

"Silence!" Vexen yelled angrily, causing Hope to jump in surprise.

Larxene gave him a bored look. "Predictable response. Forget it, men without hearts are so boring."

"You're one to talk! As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself! The only in this room that would have the right to say that would be Hope!" Vexen exclaimed angrily. Through all of this, Hope remained silent, not wishing to be yelled at by the scientist. She knew he could be quite scary when he was angry, which was why she would always avoid making him mad.

"That's enough." Marluxia's voice echoed through the room, causing every to turn their attention from behind Vexen. A dark portal appeared, and out walked a hooded Marluxia.

"Marluxia…" Vexen mumbled in surprise.

Marluxia lifted his hood up, small flower petals flying out of his hair as he did so. He frowned at Vexen as he moved forward, "Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again." Marluxia warned.

"Disappoint _you_? You go to far! In this organization, your number 11. I'm number 4, and I will not have you-" He was cut off by Marluxia summoning his scythe and directing it right at Vexen.

Marluxia smirked at Vexen, "I've been entrusted this castle and Namine by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the organization."

"Traitors are eliminated. I believe that's what the rules say…" Axel stated.

"Who needs a half baked good for nothing anyway." Larxene said, causing Vexen to growl slightly.

"Vexen, you cannot win against Sora." Marluxia stated.

Vexen smirked, "Pity to be so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might."

"Oh?" Marluxia recalled his weapon, "Then let us watch as you prove it."

"What?" Vexen mumbled in disbelief.

Marluxia smirked, turning around to let them stare at his back, "None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade."

Vexen summoned a portal, disappearing into it while saying, "Your insincerity is comforting."

Once he was gone, Axel spoke up. "You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll…" He paused, thinking off how to word it, "seriously want to eliminate Sora."

Marluxia smirked, "That would be an unfortunate dénouement." Marluxia stated, moving off to stand next towards the seated Namine, who had not been paying attention to the events that had just occurred. He placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising her a bit, bending down to her level. "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Namine?"

Namine nodded her head sadly, "Yes."

Marluxia smirked, moving away and back to the middle of the room, where Larxene, Axel, and Hope were watching Vexen get defeated by Sora with ease. The first one to comment on something was Axel.

"If Sora disappears…that would mess up the Organization's plans."

Marluxia's face remained expressionless. "I trust that you know what you need to do."

Axel smirked, turning around to have his back facing Marluxia, waving a hand around. "Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you could spell it out for me?"

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization." Marluxia paused, letting a smirk appear on his face, "You must eliminate the traitor."

"…No taking that back later." Axel stated, looking over at Hope and giving her a quick wink before disappearing into the portal.

Hope frowned to herself. Why did Vexen have to be eliminated? What had he done that was so wrong to be considered a treasonous act against Organization XIII? She shook her head sadly as the memories of Vexen's somebody, Even came back to her. He had been her friend, and she used to hold high respect for him, but now…he seemed to be obsessed with science. It was apparently his life now…Perhaps it was his failed test subject that was leading to his ever close fate? Yes…that was most likely it. His mind had been so overcome with theories of science, that Vexen forgot to look past the theories and at reality. Either way, she was not going to go and stop Axel from his job. Why save someone who had been responsible in destroying her home?

* * *

Vexen did his best to stand up straight, but only ended up swaying around as he attempted to do so, laughing as Sora demanded he put Riku back. "Put him _back_? The Riku you speak of…Has but one fate to sink into the darkness," He said, breathing heavily as he spoke, "And you will share that fate, Sora!" He pointed a finger at the Keyblade master. "If you continue to seek the girl, Namine, the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn!"

"Marluxia?" Sora repeated, looking at Vexen in confusion, "What does Namine have to do with-" Before he could finish his question, a flaming Chakram flew right by Sora, hitting Vexen dead on, causing Sora to gasp in surprise. Sora stared for a few seconds at the fallen Vexen, before turning around and gasping when he saw- "Axel!"

Axel stood straight, his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. "Yo, Sora! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Weakly, Vexen sat up an rolled over onto his hands and knees, "Axel….why?"

Axel crossed his arms across his chest, "I came to stop you from talking too much…" He paused, a smirk appearing on his face, "by eliminating your existence."

Vexen whipped around, standing up better than he had been earlier, "No! Don't do it!"

"We are just Nobody's who have no one to be, yet we still are. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody," He paused to smile, "You're off the hook."

"No! Please don't! Think of what the princess would do if she found-"

"Oh, don't worry about that! She's not going to come save you, because she doesn't have any reason to!" Axel explained.

Vexen put his hands in front of his face, "I don't want to-"

"Goodbye!" Axel said, snapping his fingers. Vexen was consumed by flames, disappearing into nothingness, Sora watching in shock.

"What are you- **WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE**?" Sora yelled, whipping around and glaring at Axel.

Axel looked off to the side, a smile on his face, "Hmph, don't know…I wonder about that myself." With that said, he disappeared, leaving Sora to dwell on what the occupants of the castle exactly were, and who the princess was.

Axel portaled back into the room that everyone was in still. Larxene turned to look at him, a smirk on her face. "Nice work! I say good riddance to that blabber mouth."

Axel ignored her compliment, turning his attention to Marluxia, "Marluxia, you used Vexen to test Sora's strength, didn't you?"

Larxene smirked, placing a hand on her hip, "Not just Sora's, it was yours too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member." Hope watched the blond move over to stand right next to Axel, placing a hand on the red-heads shoulder. "Well, I guess you did! It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the four of us!"

Hope contained a growl as she watched Larxene get up in Axel's face. "So, that's where Sora comes in…" Axel stated in realization.

"Of course! He wants to see Namine, so why don't we just give him what he wants?" Larxene asked Marluxia.

Marluxia smirked, turning around to look at Namine, "Rejoice, Namine. The time is near for you to meet the hero you've been longing for."

Larxene moved over to Namine, while Hope moved to stand by Axel, who flashed her a quick grin before the two of them turned their attention back to Namine. "I'm…glad."

Larxene bent down to the girls level, "But I'm warning you! You better not do anything to betray Sora's feelings. Do you understand, little one?"

Namine nodded once, looking back down at her lap sadly, "I understand…"

"All you need do is layer Sora's memories…and bring his heart closer to you." Marluxia explained, before he and Larxene both portaled out of the room, leaving behind Axel, Hope, and Namine.

Axel had his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed, while Hope had a frown settled towards the ground. Their attention was caught when they heard Namine speak, "Sora…" Namine was staring down at her tablet which had a picture of Sora drawn on it, her gaze meeting it sadly, "even if you come for me…What then?"

Hope stared at Namine with pity and sympathy. Everyone here treated her so cruelly, aside from Hope and Axel, though he really never paid too much attention to her. Hope shook her head sadly, "It's not fair…" She mumbled, catching Axel's attention. Quietly, she turned around and exited the room.

Axel frowned at the lilac eyed girls sudden change of mood before moving over towards Namine. "You're all that he's got left…So then, if you don't stop this, no one will."

Namine gasped in surprise, only to sigh sadly and stare back at the floor, "But I…It's too late."

Axel shook his head, "You shouldn't give up just yet." He turned around and began to walk away, only to stop. "Say, Namine? Have you noticed. Marluxia doesn't seem to be around."

Namine looked over at him, "What are you…saying?"

Axel glanced over his shoulder at her, "Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way." Namine thought for a moment before standing up and gasping, staring at the exit for a moment before running towards it. As she ran to it, Axel spoke up again. "Just make it count." Namine didn't reply, only opened the door and ran out. Once he heard the door closed he smirked, "Now, _this_- should be interesting! Try and make it enjoyable, Sora. It's the least you could do for me, you know." He began to chuckle, only to stop and gasp, placing a hand on his chest, "Hey, wait…I'm enjoying this. You guy's are something else!"

* * *

Hope was in the room below the one Sora was currently on, continuing her endless search for the chamber Xemnas wanted found. After being here for what seemed like close to a month, Hope was beginning to think that such a chamber did not exist, or let alone, in this particular castle. Had Xemnas even bothered to check for any type of clue that suggested there was one here?

"I told you, I don't care if he left us behind or not! Sora's our friend, and friends stick together!" The voice caused Hope to turn around and towards the entrance of the door, where she saw Goofy and Donald running in. "Sora might be in trouble, and remember what you said?"

"That we'd protect him!" Donald exclaimed.

"That's right! That's why we have to…Look, it's Hope!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing over at the girl.

Hope smiled and waved, "Hi, Donald, Goofy. What're you two doing all the way down here while Sora's all the way up there?" She asked pointing above her.

Donald frowned, "None of your business!"

Hope sighed, "You're right, it's not. But…you better hurry up to the next floor."

"Why do you say that?" Goofy asked.

"Your friend needs your help, even though he may think that he doesn't, he does. If you don't go now, Larxene will chop him up into Sora pieces."

"WAAHH! Goofy, we have to hurry!" Donald exclaimed, heading for the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Goofy called after Donald, running after him, not bothering to thank or say goodbye to Hope.

Hope smiled to herself before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket, sitting down on the floor and placing the paper down on it, putting the pen to it and beginning to write on it. Once she was done, she folded it up and cast some magic on it, transporting it to another room in the castle. She got up and headed upstairs once she was sure Sora and Larxene's fight was over, and Sora was already gone. As she entered, the first thing she saw was Namine sitting on the ground, watching over the Riku Replica.

"Namine, are you ok?" Hope asked the girl as she approached her, kneeling down next to her.

Namine had a smile on her face, causing Hope to smile as well. It was the first time she had ever seen the girl smile so happily. Namine opened her mouth to answer Hope's question, only she was interrupted by someone portaling into the room. Namine and Hope both turned around, and Namine's eyes grew wide, and Hope glared at the person.

"Namine, you have disobeyed orders." Marluxia said, shaking his head. "You realize that you will have to be punished?"

Hope growled, standing up and getting in front of Namine, holding her arms out from her sides in a defensive manner. "Marluxia, you will do no such thing to Namine."

Marluxia turned his gaze to the brunette in front of him. "You were going to let her escape. That would be defying the Organization, meaning you would have to be eliminated just like Vexen."

"Vexen's elimination was inevitable. It was his own hunger for science and experiments that caused him to meet his demise. I have done nothing wrong at all in my book." Hope said, her tone strong and defiant sounding.

Marluxia smirked, "Oh, really? Because if you are part of this organization, then you would be helping us taking it over like you agreed to when Axel did. But you were helping Sora." His smirk only widened when he saw how Hope's expression wavered. "You weren't supposed to make it easier to reach his goal, you were supposed to make it harder."

"I'm not part of this Organization. You see, I'm not a Nobody like the rest of you are. I still have my heart. The only reason I'm even with you people is because I don't exactly have a choice."

"True, you may have your heart still, but that doesn't change the fact that you're defying my orders. In case you forgot, the superior made me in charge of this castle, so if you're refusing to obey my orders, princess, then that means you have committed treason. Now, I am willing to spare you if you step aside and give Namine back to me."

Hope glanced back over her shoulder to find Namine cowering behind her in fright. Namine was frightened of Marluxia and that much was clear. If Namine didn't want to go back with him to the thirteenth floor, then she didn't have to. She glanced back at Marluxia, a determined look on her face, lowering an arm to her side and raising one into the air. A light flashed and Hope's sky appeared in her hand in all its glory.

"Get back, Namine…" Hope quietly ordered, and the younger girl did as she was told, moving off to the far side of the room.

Marluxia smirked at Hope. "You'd rather die than give her up? You're a very foolish girl." He summoned his scythe.

Hope shrugged her shoulders, a smirk on her face as she got into a stance, her sword pointing out at Marluxia. "Call me foolish if you want, but you've never gone up against me in battle, Marluxia. Consider yourself lucky if you live."

"I'll be sure to remember that." He ran forward and brought his scythe down upon her, only to have it blocked by her sword. She didn't move from her spot or break a sweat as she did so, and easily pushed him back, flipping back gracefully several feet.

"You should probably know, I was trained by someone that could take you down with one strike." Hope informed before jumping into the air and throwing her sword at him with strike raid. Marluxia deflected it, causing it to go flying back into the wall. He saw Hope as being weaponless an opportunity, so he charged towards her, trying to slash her. Hope jumped up and onto his scythe, and was thrown off of it and towards the wall.

She easily landed on it and grabbed her own sword, jumping off the wall and flying towards Marluxia. He blocked her, but she managed to knock his scythe out of his hands. She quickly grabbed it and jumped up higher, and threw his scythe back at him, knocking him down successfully. She let herself fall back down towards him, sword and all ready. Just as she approached him, he brought his scythe in front of him, blocking her. Hope landed and stumbled backwards a little but quickly regained her balance. Marluxia jumped up and threw his hand out towards Hope, sending a flurry of blossoms at Hope. Hope was pushed back a few feet, but not affected too badly by it. She looked at Marluxia, only to find that he was no longer where he once stood. Hope frowned, looking around carefully. He came out of nowhere from behind, bringing his scythe down on her. She ducked down just in time, her hair flying up as she did so, and Marluxia's blade slashed it instead, chopping off her almost waist length hair, leaving it all uneven at her shoulders. Marluxia landed a kick to Hope's back sending her flying. He threw his scythe at her and hit her dead on.

"AH!" Hope screamed, landing on the ground with a loud thud. She managed to lift her head up to see her once long hair on the ground a few feet away from her. Slowly and painfully, she lifted her entire form back off the ground, holding her side where Marluxia's scythe had landed it's blow. She used strike raid and threw her sword at him, only to have it blocked again. She caught it as it came back, and staggered forward. "You…think that you can take me down that easily, huh?" She asked him, a smirk forming on her face, "Well, you're wrong." She recalled her sword, leaving her weaponless. She got back into her battle stance, her fists raised into the air.

Marluxia smirked and lunged at her once more. Hope rolled out of the way, and blocked him, moving her body with ease each time he tried to land a blow. She jumped into the air and disappeared, causing Marluxia to come to a stand still. He looked around for Hope, beginning to think she left for good. He was proven wrong when she came from behind and grabbed him by the hood and ran around, hitting him against the floor a few times before throwing him into the wall. During all of this, Namine watched in utter fear as the battle raged on between Hope and Marluxia. For once, Namine felt as if she had to do something, but what? She had no weapon to fight with to help.

Marluxia's scythe began to glow a blackish purple color and he smirked at Hope from where he stood. Suddenly, he jumped up into the air and slammed his scythe onto the ground, creating a massive shockwave. Because Hope was becoming exhausted, she wasn't able to get out of the way, resulting in her being hit repeatedly by each shockwave Marluxia's scythe produced. He stopped beating the ground and raised his hand and shot out another flurry of flower petals, much more stronger than before. Hope was knocked backwards into the air, speeding towards a wall.

'_Ugh…__**AXEL!'**_

Before her body could come in contact with the wall, a dark portal appeared on it, and Hope flew into it, the portal closing behind as soon as she did. Marluxia smirked, recalling his scythe and moving towards Namine, grabbing her and pulling her out of the room with him.

'_Piece of cake…'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so the past few chapters went by kind of fast, I know, but it's only because I don't like writing with the COM plot. Ok, so, you'll find out what happened to Hope next chapter! LATER TATERS!**


	37. Axel, Zexion, and a letter

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was…incredibly hard to write for two reasons, one being that I almost died of sadness writing Hope's letter to Zexion, and his death, and two, my mind was speeding ahead to when this story reaches the next game plot. I'm playing KH2 while writing this, so yeah….Ok, so please don't hate me for killing off our beloved Zexion! Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside the Grey Area, Luxord and Xigbar were playing cards, while Demyx sat on one of the couches tuning his Sitar. Saix was, as usual, standing in the front of the room awaiting to give missions to people. It was more quiet without the majority of the members around, seeing as how most of them were at C.O.. Demyx sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He turned his attention to a wall, when his eyes widened at what he saw. A portal opened up in the wall.

"Gah! W-what's that?" Demyx exclaimed, earning the other members attention. Just as soon as they turned their attention to it, someone came flying out of the portal and all the way to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall and landing on the floor with a thud. They all moved over towards it to see what it was, and Demyx was the first one to recognize who it was. "It's Hope!"

Hope, in all her glory, laid on the floor in a heap. Xigbar bent down and turned her over, earning a few grimaces from everyone, aside from Saix, whose face remained expressionless pretty much. Hope was covered in bruises and small cuts. Her side was bloody from where Marluxia's scythe had managed to land its blow. Xigbar shook the girl gently, trying to wake her up, "Hey, Princess! Rise and shine!"

Hope groaned in pain and annoyance as soon as she recognized who the owner of the voice was. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, and Saix standing around her. She was back in the Castle That Never Was. If she was back here than that meant- "Axel, Namine, Zexion!" She sat up so fast, it made her dizzy. She groaned again and fell backwards, Demyx catching her before she could hit the floor.

"Number IX, carry her to her room and see to it that she gets the proper medical treatment. Luxord, go with him and make sure he doesn't mess up." Saix ordered. Demyx picked up Hope in his arms and carried her off, Luxord following right behind him.

* * *

Marluxia walked towards the entrance to the next room when he was stopped by the sound of someone portaling in. Without turning his back, he didn't need to know who it was. He frowned. "You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here. Some nerve indeed…"

"Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about!" Axel exclaimed, his bluff clear.

Marluxia turned around to face number VIII, a glare set on his face. "Why let Namine go? If it weren't for your needless meddling, we could've turned the Keyblade master to come and serve us."

"Oh, right your big plan! You use Namine to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet." Axel smirked at the pink haired man, "Then, using Namine and Sora together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization, am I right? I would say _you're _the traitor, Marluxia."

"Since when were you suspicious of us?" Marluxia asked.

"Do either of us have the heart to believe anyone?"

Marluxia smirked, "Hmph. So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan?"

Axel lifted a head to scratch his red spikes, "That, I didn't want to do. But, it was your order." Axel summoned his Chakrams. "Now, eliminating you will be all the more fun because Hope has a reason to hate your guts now. You hurt her, I hurt you. You know how it goes."

Marluxia smirked, "Oh."

Axel spun his Chakrams around in his hands. "Remember the order: You must eliminate the traitor! I always follow orders, Marluxia. And people who hurt Hope always have to answer to me. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared. You must do the same!" Axel exclaimed, lunging forward and trying to slash Marluxia, only he jumped back. Axel threw his Chakrams at him, but Marluxia deflected them with his scythe, sending them back to Axel, who caught them easily. "The Organizations betrayed, and Hope was hurt. In both those names, I will annihilate you."

"That lines not you." Marluxia stated, smirking.

Axel stood up straighter, shrugging his shoulders, "Well, had to try it once, you know?" He ran towards him, his attack missing Marluxia because he dodged out of the way in time. Axel jumped back a few feet, and blocked Marluxia's scythe as he sent it flying at him, causing Axel to grunt a bit as he was pushed back a few feet. Marluxia's smirk widened as he lifted his hand and summoned a few petals.

Axel, who had his Chakrams in front of him, laughed as soon as he saw what Marluxia had done. "Is that your shield?" Axel asked, gesturing towards Namine as she stood in front of Marluxia, who kept her in place as she shook with fear. "Wont do you any good I'm afraid."

"I wonder…Are you listening, Sora? Axel says he's willing to harm Namine to get me. You wont let that happen, will you?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got into stances, while Axel rolled his eyes, "Oh, come now! You're Marluxia's puppet already?"

"After I finish you, he's next!" Sora exclaimed.

"Heh…Now, Sora. We've got more in common than you might think." Axel said, turning around to face the Keyblade master, "I'd really rather not fight you…But I cant dishonor the Organization, now can I?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zexion was in the basement, devising a plan to get Riku to think that none of his friends would except him after he destroyed his home. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. Quirking an eyebrow, he walked over to it and leant down and picked it up. It was folded up, so he unfolded it, finding that someone had written on it. So…he began to read it.

_You're probably wondering why I am writing you this. Well, the simple fact is that I have come to a realization: Relationships between people never last forever. People either come and go, or die. But…remember when you were younger and how I told you that when one thing falls, another grows; something new and wonderful, all the same? Well…there not. Nothing can ever be the exact same. There is always one flaw. I have come to terms that you're not really Ienzo, because if you were…you'd still have a heart.. I have also come to terms that I cannot help or save everyone from their fate or demise….I don't know why I thought I could, but fate is inevitable. You cant exactly avoid it, no matter how much you try. But, I'll always be with you, ok? Even though I may not be able to come help you out of tight spot, I still be with you. Always. I'll always be thinking of you wherever you are. I'll pray for our sorrows to end. And I'll hope that our hearts will blend. I will step forward and realize this wish. Hm, and who knows? Starting a new journey may not be so hard. Or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky. One sky…One destiny. _

_I'll be your guardian angel, ok? So…keep me in your thoughts…forever. Until later, Zexion._

_Love, Hope_

_**Hopes theme begins-**_

Zexion smiled at the letter, pulling out his luck charm that Hope had made him. He clutched it in his hand a while longer before placing it back into his pocket, along with the letter. Little did he know that if he had looked to the very bottom of the paper, he would've seen the arrow that gestured for him to turn it over, which had postscript written on it.

_P.S- I'm sorry I cant be there to save you from your demise. Please don't hate Axel for what he's going to do._

As soon as Zexion had put both in his pocket, he went off to fight the real Riku. He lost. When he came back, he could barely stand up. He was shocked at how Riku had been able to win against the darkness. In Zexion's view, it was impossible. His thoughts were broken by a portal opening, the Riku replica stepping out, Axel standing right behind him. Zexion gasped, but suddenly calmed when he realized that the Riku in front of him was just a replica.

"The replica…of course! We can use this Riku to defeat the real one! Axel…" Zexion mumbled, staring over at the red-head.

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" Axel asked the replica, earning a nod from it. "All you need- is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person, not Riku, nor anybody else. You wont be just a copy of someone. You will be unique. Your own self."

Zexion's eyes widened, "Axel! What are you saying to him?"

Axe didn't reply, only put a hand to his hip. "You know…he's as to good a place start as anybody."

"You cant do this!" The replica grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, lifting him up into the air and using the darkness to rid of him.

Axel shook his head. "So sorry, Zexion. You just found out way too much." Axel turned and walked out, not witnessing the scene of Zexion's pocket glowing, and encasing him in a bright light just as soon as he disappeared.

* * *

Hope twisted in her sleep, her face turned into a frown. Xemnas and Saix watched her as she kept moving. She had only been here for a day, and not yet had she awoken from her sleep. Her recovery looked as if it would take quite some time.

"How did she end up like this?" Xemnas asked Saix while he kept his attention on Hope.

"I believe she went up against one of the traitors that we suspected, and lost." Saix explained to his superior.

The two spoke no more as they heard Hope whimper quietly, and a single tear fell from her eye, before her face went emotionless and she began to sleep more peacefully. The quietly left the room, leaving Hope to rest.

'_Goodbye…Zexion.'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: T-T *SOB* I'm such a cruel author…**


	38. Reunion

**A/N: Umm…yeah, I wouldn't blame you guys if you hate me for allowing Zexion to die. I hate me too. But! I have a brilliant plan and I will tell you this: It involves Zexion, ok? That's all you need to know! Ok, so I feel as if I speeded this chapter up a bit, so…yeah. I'm sorry, but this cold I have is really messing me up. Enjoy.**

* * *

'_Ugh…everything hurts. My body aches everywhere. What happened again?…Oh, that's right. I went against Marluxia, and….I lost. Axel was probably right. Going against Marluxia was the worst idea I ever had. Axel…I wonder if he's alright and if he found the chamber? I hope he comes back soon. But…where am I? And how long have I been asleep?' _

Slowly, I let my eyes flutter open, only to shut them quickly again, due to being blinded by bright lighting. This time, I opened them slower, allowing my vision to adjust to the light. I turned my head to the side and realized I was back in my room at The Castle That Never Was. Question was…_how_ did I get back here? I don't remember. I sat up, wincing a bit as I felt the pain in my left side as I moved. I lifted up the side of my shirt, grimacing when I saw the scar Marluxia's scythe had left. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't exactly all that small either. It was a crescent shape sort of. After taking a good look, I lifted it back down and slowly swung my legs off the side of the bed, letting them touch the cold tiled floor. Carefully and without causing myself as much pain as possible, which I successfully managed to do. I put one foot in front of the other and slowly walked to my bathroom, flicking on the switch. I looked at myself in the mirror and it wasn't what I would call pretty.

I had clearly visible bruises all on my arms and cuts to go along from where Marluxia had attacked me with razor petals. I had a nasty looking bruise on my left cheek, and a small cut on my forehead. My hair….Oh, the horror. It was all choppy and uneven. I decided that I would get Axel to help me fix it when he got back. Not that much, but still…Eww. All in all: I looked like I was used as a punching bag. I decided a shower would do some good so that's what I did first, changing into something clean afterwards, and exiting my room and opening a portal to Twilight Town on my own.

0o0o0o0o0o

Axel walked around the last floor searching for the chamber that he was supposed to be searching for while staying at C.O., but instead, Hope had done most of the work in doing that, yet she never found a thing. Axel was wandering around when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something laying on the floor. Earning his attention, he walked over to it to investigate. He looked down and realized it was a book. He bent over and picked it up, flipping the cover open and reading the writing on the very front of the page.

_Happy 8th__ birthday, Sweetheart! I hope that you will write about everything you do and all your adventures in this diary. The first entry you write will be just the beginning of your story, and the rest will continue on, until your story ends. Don't stop writing until that happens. I love you, my Little Hope!_

_Love, Mom_

Axel smiled at the note. He motioned his hand to turn the page, but stopped. This wasn't his story written in this, it was Hopes. Axel shut it and placed it in his pocket, opening a portal and walking through it, heading back home.

* * *

Hope rounded the corner of the clock tower and moved over towards the edge, carefully crouching down and swinging her legs over the side, taking a bite of her ice-cream. She stared out at the horizon, her thoughts wandering to Zexion. He was gone, and her best friend had allowed it to happen. But Hope couldn't find it in her heart, no matter what how much space there was inside of it, to hate Axel for what he had allowed to happen. As much as she had loved Zexion-No- Ienzo, she knew that she could not alter ones fate. Perhaps it was that thought that made her a bit saddened by it. If she couldn't help one person, did that mean she couldn't help anyone else? But…there was an odd feeling in her heart. One that suggested that she would see her lost one again someday. And like she always has, she believed in that feeling.

"_What's that stuff falling from the sky, Hope?" Ienzo asked, tugging on the sleeve of Hope's coat. She directed her attention to him and saw him point a finger at the sky. She followed and happily laughed._

"_It's snowing!" Hope exclaimed, giggling like a little child. It was the middle of December, and winter's in Radiant Garden were always cold enough for snow. Almost a whole year Ienzo had been living with Ansem the Wise and Hope, enjoying living with them and the other apprentices. But this "snow" confused Ienzo? What reason did it have for falling out of the sky? What did people use it for?_

"_Hope, what do you do with it?" _

_Hope looked down at him, "Do what with what, Ienzo?" _

"_The snow. What do we use it for?" _

_Hope stared at him with a blank expression for a few minutes before laughing a little. "We use it to make snowmen and snow angels, oh, and snowballs!" _

_Ienzo made a face that clearly said he still didn't get it, so Hope decided to show him. Together, they made a snowman once there was enough snow on the ground to build one with, and then she made a snow angel. Ienzo decided that snow was a toy that all children loved to play with every winter. The two stayed outside until Dilan was sent to get them back inside before they both caught pneumonia._

"Snow…that had been his favorite thing to play in since that time…" Hope mumbled to herself. She wasn't sad about him being gone, but…it still made her cry. She smiled softly as tears silently fell down her cheeks, laughing slightly at how she was acting. Quickly she wiped them away and took a bite of ice-cream.

"Eating up here all by yourself, are you?" Hope didn't bother looking at who it was, just smiled brightly.

"Obviously, seeing as I'm the only one up here…" She turned her head to look over at the familiar owner of the voice. "When did you get back, Axel?"

Axel grinned, moving towards her and plopping down next to her, "A few minutes ago. Don't worry, I've already said hi to Roxas. He's getting us some ice-cream."

"At least you've already seen him since you got back. I don't even know how long I've been back, or when I even got back." Hope said, looking over at the red head, a small smile on her face.

Axel frowned as he let his eyes settle on Hope's face, noticing the visibly large bruise on her left cheek, and the cut on her forehead. He wasn't able to see any other noticeable bodily injuries because she had decided to where the bell sleeves that went with her outfit today. But…he did notice her how she was holding her side to her a bit. "Lift up your shirt."

Hope spat out her ice-cream, turning to stare at Axel in utter shock. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me loud and clear. Lift it up."

She was about to scold him for asking such a thing, when Roxas walked up, a smile lighting up his face as soon as he saw Hope was there with Axel. "Hope, you're awake!" Roxas exclaimed, running over to the two and taking his seat on next to Axel, while Hope was on Axel's other side, handing the red-head an ice-cream.

Axel grinned happily, taking a nice big chunk out of the salty sweet treat. "I gotta check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it." Axel stated, his mouth full of ice-cream.

Roxas looked over at him in question, "You haven't RTC'd yet?"

"Hmm? Nah…"

Hope took a bite from her ice-cream, quirking an eyebrow at the pyro, "Then why come here?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I needed some time to sort out my feelings."

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Whatever, mister I-don't-have-a-heart." Hope giggled and Axel chuckled softly, and Roxas laughed loudly, before all three of them were laughing.

"Hey, Roxas, your ice-creams melting! Hurry up and eat it before it's all gone!" Hope exclaimed to the blond, taking the last bite of hers and finishing it up.

Roxas smiled over at the older girl, "Thanks." He did as she had asked and began to it, before turning back to look at the two, "You know, I started inviting Xion up here while you guys were gone."

"Xion? Really?" Axel asked the blonde.

Hope smiled at Roxas, "Well, that was nice of you, Roxas."

The blonde grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah. I promised her the three of us could have ice-cream together-you know, once the both of you got back. Me and her are friends now." Roxas explained, a smile on his face.

'_It's good that he's made a new friend since we've been gone. I was worried about him being lonely…' _Hope said to herself mentally.

Axel abruptly stood up, "I should get back. C'mon, Hope." He began to walk away, Hope staring at his back as he did. Quickly, she made her way after him, but stopped to ask Roxas a question.

"Roxas, how long was I asleep?"

Roxas looked up at the sky, thinking. "Umm…about 4 days I think. I wasn't even aware that you were back until about 2 days ago."

"Oh…"

"C'MON, HOPE!"

"Coming!" With a quick goodbye, she ran after Axel.

0o0o0o0o

The two portaled into Axel's room, Hope immediately sitting down on Axel's bed, sending him a look. "Axel, how did I get back here?"

He froze, slowly turning around to look at the brunette. "I sent you back."

"Why?" It didn't take long to figure out that it had been him who had opened that portal and allowed her to fly through it.

His eyes narrowed a bit and he scoffed, "Whaddaya mean 'why'? Did you think I was gonna let the flower boy kill you?"

Hope frowned at his tone. "Of course not!"

"Then why do you need a reason?"

"I was just wondering why…."

Axel moved closer to her, standing right in front of her, an unhappy look on his face, "Why didn't you get away from him while you had the chance? Why'd you stay and fight him?" His voice rose in volume, causing Hope to flinch a bit.

"Why'd I stay? I'll tell you why: You let Namine leave the room she was not supposed to get out of, which was totally irresponsible of you. Did you not realize that Marluxia would hurt her once he found out that she escaped! I stayed, because I didn't want to see Namine get hurt because of your actions. She didn't deserve to be punished for just wanting to fix her mistakes…" Her tone was bitter and cold as she spoke. As soon as she was done, she brushed past Axel, heading for the door, only to be stopped when she was gently pushed into the wall.

"I didn't say I was finished talking to you, Hope." Axel said, keeping a firm grip on her arms to keep her from causing him bodily injuries.

"But I am…." She mumbled looking over to the side, doing her best to ignore the fact that he was in her personal bubble.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Lift up the side of your shirt." She looked at him with frustrated lilac eyes that suggested she was about to protest, but he spoke before she could, "Now."

She sighed and did as she was told, wincing as she did so. Axel grimaced at the sight of the crescent shaped scar Marluxia's scythe had left there. "Are you happy now?" Hope asked, annoyed at Axel.

He looked back up at her face to notice she had her own turned away from his, trying to do her best to hide the fact that she was ashamed for her injuries. She was scarred for life, and there was nothing that could change that. Axel sighed, playing with a piece of Hope's uneven hair. "Do you want me to fix this problem?" He asked, gesturing to her hair, earning a small nod from her.

"Please…"

He smiled, patting her head, "Sure thing! Oh, here!" He pulled out her diary from his coat pocket. "You left it behind out C.O.. Don't worry, I didn't read anything, I promise."

She laughed at him and hugged her book full of memories to her, smiling as she did so.

**30 minutes later-**

After Axel had made her hair even and cleaned up their mess, Hope looked at her hair in the mirror. She had liked how it was growing long, but it would grow back eventually, so until then, she decided she was just happy with what she still had. Someone else walking into Axel's room caused Hope to turn around, just in time to see Saix walk in, a frown on his face as he approached Axel. "Why didn't you report in?"

Axel turned and looked at the man who used to call his friend, a playful smirk on his face. "Oh, good to see you, too. You're welcome, thanks for the kind words." His smirk was wiped off by Hope elbowing his side, sending him a warning look.

Saix turned his attention to Hope. "Xemnas wishes to speak with you now. Go." Hope sighed and quietly left the room, knowing that they were going to discuss something they didn't want her to know. After she was gone, they began to talk. "I'm told that Namine has gone missing."

"There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out." Axel easily lied.

"You searched every room, I expect?"

"You're kidding, right?" Axel laughed, "That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people."

"What about the chamber? Did you find it?" Saix asked, ignoring Axel's comment.

Axel looked at him with a hurt expression, "Come on, I would've told you that much. I gotta hand it to you…You were right about Marluxia, the traitors…You knew exactly what was up."

Saix turned his back to Axel, "Hmph. All I did was find a place to send everyone who was getting in the way."

"Well, it's nice to know where I stand! Sheesh."

"Did you come back in one piece or didn't you?" Saix asked, a little annoyed. As he began to leave, Axel spoke up.

"I disposed of Zexion." Axel said, earning a bit of Saix's attention, "That's how you wanted it, right? I'll play it your way…for now."

"Hmph, do as you wish. By the way…Who attacked Hope?"

Axel frowned, "Marluxia did it. Probably would've killed her too, had I not opened up that portal to here."

"…See to it that the next time something like that happens, she isn't being reckless." With that said, Saix left, leaving Axel alone.

* * *

Xemnas stared down at me from his chair, his face expressionless for a moment until a smirk found its way onto his face. "Your stay at Castle Oblivion was cut short a few days, correct?"

I gave a short nod. "Yes, it was."

He laced his fingers together, putting on his thinking face, "Did you find what I sent you there to search for?"

"No. I checked almost every floor for this chamber, but I found nothing. The only floors I wasn't able to check were the basements, but I assume that Axel checked them after I was gone. You did say that he was going to be looking too…"

"Did you find any clues that suggested it was there?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but I quickly closed it. I didn't want to tell him about Ventus visiting me, though it didn't matter to him because he didn't know Ventus. He wasn't his friend like I was. Besides, what went on with me wasn't his business anyways. "Nothing."

He frowned, "I see…Mission failed. You may go now."

I turned around to move away, but I stopped, glancing over my shoulder at him. Although he was completely different from the Xehanort I had known four years earlier, there was something that wasn't familiar, Xehanort wise. Before I met Xehanort, I had met someone that had…similar features, but I cant remember who it was. Hmm…maybe I imagined it.

Or…maybe I didn't.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh, this took forever to finish…ugh, I didn't like how it turned out to be honest, but it met my standards. Well, tell me what you guys think! And now…We move forward and more into the 358/2 Days plot! LATER TATERS!**


	39. Back To Work

****

A/N: Don't have much to say in this authors note to be honest. Ok, so the other day, I was trying to draw out what I thought Hope looked like….Yeah, let's just say, it was the worst picture in the world. SO, if any of you reviewers are like AMZING artists, I could use your help, and I please ask you to draw me a picture of what our lovely main character of this story looks like. You can find me on Deviantart, where I am known as prettystar78!

* * *

_Hope smiled as she watched several of the local children playing together on the playground, laughing happily as they ran around. Her home was always full of such joy and happiness, and to see it made her happy as well. She was broken away from her thoughts by someone tugging on her shirt sleeve. She looked down to see a familiar little face. _

"_Hello, Kairi." Hope greeted, picking up the little red-head girl and sitting her in her lap, "What brings you here to the park?"_

_Kairi looked up at the older girl, a smile on her face. "I was wondering if you could tell me a story!" _

_Hope giggled at the young child's enthusiasm. Almost every time Hope would sit in the town square and tell the local children stories, Kairi was always there. "Hmm, well, I think that's a good idea. Any story in particular?" _

"_The one about Light and Darkness!" _

_Hope knew the story she was talking about. When she had been around Kairi's age, her mother had told her the story, just like Kairi's grandma did. And just as much as Kairi did, hope loved it too. "Ok, Kairi. I tell it to you. Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._ _Everyone loved the light._ _Then people began to fight over it._ _They wanted the light for themselves._ _And darkness was born in their hearts._ _The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts._ _It covered everything, and the world disappeared._ _But small fragments of the light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. __It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. __But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. __Do you understand, Kairi?"_

_Kairi looked up at Hope, a small thoughtful look on her face, before giving a small nod, "Yes, I think so." _

_Hope smiled, patting the girls red hair. "Just remember, Kairi: Always believe in the light, and never give up on it, ok?" _

"_Ok, I will!" _

"_Kairi!" Someone called out. _

"_Oh! Grandma!" Kairi exclaimed, waving to the old woman from Hope's lap. Kairi jumped up and ran over to the old woman, greeting her with a happy hug._

"_There you are, little one! It's time to go home now." The woman explained. _

"_Okay!" Kairi exclaimed, beginning to walk away, only to stop and run back to Hope, "Thank you, princess Hope, for telling me the story! Bye!" She waved, leaving with her grandma. "Grandma, why does everyone call Hope Princess Hope?"_

_She smiled down at the young girl, "Well, because she is the Wise Ansem's granddaughter. And many of us here in Radiant Garden believe that she is someone with a very pure heart." _

_Kairi gave her grandma a curious look. "A pure heart? What's that?" _

"_A heart that is full of plentiful light, and void of any darkness. The light in that child's heart is a light that will one day, if ever, save us all from being swallowed up by the darkness. Her light will push it away. Someone with a heart such as hers should be respected and regarded as a princess." _

"_You mean that she's like the story? She's the small piece of light that was left when darkness covered the entire world?" _

"_I suppose…that you could say that she is." _

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Hope yawned as she approached Axel the following morning, rubbing any remains of sleep from her eyes. Although she felt the need to go back to sleep, she felt that Axel needed it more than she did. The bags under his eyes were perfectly clear to the eye, causing her to frown. Poor Axel had not had any decent amount of sleep in quite awhile. It was amazing how he could even stay awake with standing there like that. She walked up behind him and hugged him, showing her sympathy to his sleep deprived body.

"Huh? Oh, hey…" Axel mumbled sleepily, telling Hope that he had dozed off while standing there.

Hope smiled, enjoying the warmth he was letting off. He was like her own personal heater that was always around. "Axel, what's today's agenda?"

"We're going with Roxas on a mission to someplace called Agrabah."

Just as he mentioned the agenda, Roxas walked in and over to his two older friends. Axel turned toward the blond and smile enthusiastically. "Hey, get this: they paired me with you two as a "slap on the wrist.""

Hope shot a look at him. "Who you calling a slap on the wrist, hot-head?"

"What? Why am I a slap on the wrist!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well, they just know how much I loathe babysitting…" Axel explained.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas exclaimed, laughing.

"Axel, I thought we made it clear that I was no longer a baby." Hope said, laughing as well.

Axel smiled at the both of them, scratching his head. "Would it kill them to give me a day off? Look at these bags under my eyes." He mumbled, rubbing his temples while Hope frowned at how tired he still looked. Immediately, he smirked at them, scoffing lightly, "Pfft. All right, c'mon, partners!"

Roxas laughed, "Right behind ya."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Hope exclaimed as they all walked through the portal and out into a town. The first thing Hope noticed was that there was lots of sand and that it was scorching hot outside. She figured they must've been in the middle of a desert, apparently in the towns marketplace. "Man, it's hot…"

Axel scratched his head, "Whaddaya say we make this quick?"

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

"The sooner we leave, the better." Hope added in, following the two further into the city.

* * *

One thing I do not like: Fighting heartless in the middle of a desert. I am probably the most sweatiest person in the world right now, and I have sand in places that shouldn't have sand there! To make matters worse, I have to fight alongside a pyro, making it twice as hot. Stupid desert…

"Where is it? It's gotta be around here somewheres…" The unfamiliar voice caused me to look up just in time to see some fat guy before Axel grabbed me and pulled me behind the corner with him and Roxas, my back connecting with his chest.

"Now who is that? And what is he up to?" Axel mumbled to us.

"He wasn't here the last time I came by, that's for sure." Roxas said, peeking around to look at the suspicious character.

"Hmm…" I looked up to see Axel wearing his thinking face before he peeked around the corner again, me doing the same.

"Grrr…Well, I aint givin' up till I find a way in!" The mysterious person exclaimed, his voice beginning to annoy me, "And once I find that lamp that's stashed down there…Heh heh heh….All my wishes will come true."

Axel and I turned back to Roxas, Axel frowning slightly, "He thinks some lamp is gonna grant his wishes?"

"Weird..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, strange guy." Roxas stated.

"You got that right…" I added in.

Axel gave us a grin, "Change of plans you two! Our new mission is following Lunkhead there." Axel said, pointing over at the guy

"What?" Roxas asked, confused by the new sudden change of plans. "But…we're out on heart collection. Won't we get in trouble if we just-"

"Looking into any suspicious characters you come across is an important part of the job." Axel explained.

"But wouldn't you still call it disobeying orders?"

"No, I'd call it flexible thinking. Got it memorized?"

"Yes, Axel, we have it memorized." I replied.

He sent me a grin, "Plus, we'll still have plenty of time to collect hearts afterwards. No harm, no foul."

Roxas looked down at the ground, "I guess…"

"Good, then we've agreed. Now, the key here is to keep your eyes on him, Roxas."

"Just make sure he doesn't lay eyes on you, ok?" I asked, earning a nod from the blonde.

0o0o0o0o0o

The trio ended up following him all the way out to the desert, finding a cave that was probably years old, due to pieces of the ceiling lying on the floor. Axel whistled at the size of the cave. "This cave's bigger than it looks from the outside…Hey, I think we lost him."

Indeed, he was right. The mysterious character was nowhere to be found inside the lower level that the trio was currently on. Because of this, Roxas turned to look at the two adults, "So, what now?"

Hope shrugged her shoulders, "Back to heart collection, I guess."

"You don't want to look for him?"

Axel looked down at him, "Nah. I would've liked to know what he was up to, but hey. Just finding out about this cave is enough of a feather in our cap for today. Plus, searching a place this big would be a royal pain."

"What happened to this being an important part of the job?"

Axel grinned, putting a finger to his temple, tapping it lightly. "Like I said, flexible thinking." Roxas and Hope began to laugh at him, causing Axel to scratch his head sheepishly. "Hey, let's just get this mission over and done with."

They both stopped laughing and exited the cave, heading back for the city.

* * *

Hope smiled as she watched the sunset, taking a bite of ice-cream, like Roxas and Axel. Hope smiled as she watched Roxas laugh, making him seem like a more outgoing person than he had been the first day she met him. Although he was still shy, he was more of a talker now.

"You're more outgoing now, you know that?" Axel asked, like he had read Hope's mind.

Roxas laughed, smiling. "Yeah? Well, you guys are too."

Hope gave him a surprised look, while Axel simply grinned. "Me? You think? Guess he musta rubbed off on me…" Axel mumbled.

Hope smiled when she realized who he was referring to. "Huh? Who did?"

"Heh, let's just say you can thank yourself that we all get to sit here again and laugh like idiots over ice-cream." Axel stated, causing Hope and Roxas to laugh, though Hope was confused as to why Axel had said we should be thanking Roxas for us being here.

Roxas took another bite, turning to look over to the side, as if he was searching for something. He stared for a moment before sighing sadly. "I guess Xion's not gonna show today."

Hope looked at him sadly, feeling bad that he was sad. That's when she remembered she had something to give Roxas and Axel, and decided that it would probably cheer Roxas up. "Oh! I have something for you guys!" She exclaimed, digging into her pockets and handing the two her gifts.

**Hope's theme begins to play-**

In their hands, they held heart-shaped good luck charms. The one Axel held was orange and red, while the one Roxas held was blue and green. Hope pulled another one out, this one her own. It was purple and blue. Roxas stared at it in curiosity, studying it carefully. "What is it?"

Hope smiled. "They're good luck charms that I made myself with what I had. I heard that somewhere at there in a different world, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit-and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. Well, I couldn't really make a nice looking star, so I made heart shapes instead. But, as long as my friends carry this charm, it'll never tear away the bond I have with those people. If we get separated, we'll always find our way back to each other again. I used magic on them, that way it can also keep you safe." She grinned happily, holding hers up, "An unbreakable connection!"

Roxas smiled as he looked at the charm, while Axel stared at intently, tracing a finger over the design before lifting it up and over his head, placing it around his neck. He turned to look at Hope, sending her a wink and causing her to blush. "Thanks, Hope."

"Yeah, thanks!" Roxas exclaimed happily, placing his over his head too, wearing it like a necklace.

Hope giggled, "You're welcome."

Now, there friendship could never be broken apart….But even the best of friendships couldn't last in peace forever.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, the very few reviews I got last chapter is bothering me O-o. Was it really that bad? Please let me know… **


	40. Zack, the guy with the hero dream

**A/N: Yay! 83 reviews! Most reviewed story I have! Ok, so, now we really are getting into the plot of 358/2 Days, which is one of my favorites in the franchise! Yeah…well, its Friday! WHOO! Ok, ok enough of my pointless blabbering, and on to the story!**

* * *

Hope hummed a tune as she walked around in the library, putting back books that belonged on the shelves, when she was interrupted by someone coming in. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was Roxas.

"Good morning, Roxas. What brings you to the library this early in the morning?" She asked, placing another book back on the shelf.

"Have you seen number XIV?" Roxas asked, a bit of a hopeful expression appearing on his face.

"Hmm? Xion? Sorry, but I cant I say I have."

Roxas sighed sadly, looking down at the floor. "It's been ten days now already…"

Hope looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Roxas. If I could tell you anything, I would, but I left the castle just as soon as Xion joined, so there's an awful lot I missed." Hope said, patting his shoulder in hopes to sooth him.

"I feel bad. I promised we'd all get together for some ice cream." Roxas mumbled.

"Well, although I cant exactly be of much help, I'll try to pick some peoples brains and see if they know anything, ok? For now, you just focus on work, all right?" Hope asked, giving him a smile.

Roxas looked up, a smile appearing on his face now. "Really? Thanks, Hope."

Hope smiled as she watched him exit the room, shortly following after and walking down the hallway, the heels of her shoes clicking against the tile, making it echo off the walls. The one thing she would never get used to was how the castle was always empty and eerily quiet, unless Axel was yelling about something. She walked into the Grey Area and was immediately met by Axel. "Good morning, sunshine!" Axel greeted her by pulling her into a big hug, causing her to giggle.

"Morning!"

"Axel, Hope. Stop fooling around and get to work." Saix ordered, shooting a glare their way. Instantly, Axel opened up a portal, dragging Hope through it with him.

* * *

"Woah…this place is…amazingly big!" I exclaimed as I stared up at the statues that were by the doors of what was apparently the Coliseum. The size of this place was huge!

"You got that right!" Axel agreed, glancing around. "Hm…such a big area means twice as much ground to cover. Let's split up. I'll look around the town, and you can look around the Coliseum. Sound good?"

"Ok, sounds good to me. I guess we can meet back here in awhile, ok?"

"Yeah. Remember, try not to look to suspicious looking!" He called as he headed off for the direction of the town, while I stayed in the general area of the Coliseum. Immediately, several heartless popped up, and I summoned my sword, engaging in battle, easily getting rid of them within seconds.

"Hmm….I wonder, if there's any kind of event going on now." I asked myself. If there was, it would explain the reason no one was really around at the moment. I headed over to the entrance and moved to push the doors open. They wouldn't budge. Well, so much for going inside.

"Looks like you're a little too late," I turned around upon the voice of a stranger speaking, finding a man with black hair that was a bit spikey, and wearing some armor, a sword in a sheath on his back. "The Coliseum just closed for some type of 'private' training session." He explained to me as he approached, stopping right in front of me and staring up at the doors.

"Oh, I see…what a shame." I began to feel as if I should've have gone with Axel instead of having us split up.

The guy looked back down at me and I noticed he had the most amazing, vibrant blue eyes I had ever seen. They were like the color of the sky almost. If he hadn't of started talking again, I probably would've kept staring at him. "Were you here to sign up and enter the games?"

"Uh….games?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid for not even knowing what he was talking about.

He laughed, grinning. "Heh, you must just be a tourist passing through, huh?"

"I guess you could say that…although you've suddenly piqued my curiosity about this place." I explained, giving him a small smile, "What about you though?"

"Me? I dunno…it's been awhile since I was last in the games. I'm here on vacation, visiting some family. Oh! I'm Zack, by the way." He introduced, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I took a hold of his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Zack. My name's Hope."

"Nice to meet you, Hope."

0o0o0o0oo0

Zack and Hope talked about themselves with each other, each of them listening to the other in interest. While they talked, Zack noticed that his new friend looked a lot like someone he had once met 6 years ago. When he had saw Hope, he had thought it was that one girl, but when he noticed brown hair instead of blue, he realized he had the wrong person. He had always wondered what had happened to the three friends he had met all those years ago.

"Say, did you ever meet three people named Ventus, Aqua, and Terra?" Zack asked Hope, surprising her when she recognized the first two names immediately.

"I met Ventus and Aqua when I was 15. As for a Terra…I don't recall ever meeting anyone by that name." Hope said, looking up at the sky sadly, remembering that Ventus had lost his heart, while Aqua was…well, missing.

"Really? When did you last see them?" Zack asked, hoping that it hadn't been too long.

"Its been six years since I saw them. I always wonder what happened to them…." Hope said, lying to Zack about what happened to Ventus and Aqua.

"Oh, I see…Well-" He was cut off by giant Heartless, a dark side to be exact, appearing. Hope stood up in surprise, glaring at the thing of darkness.

"Stupid heartless…" She mumbled under her breath, ready to move forward, only to be stopped when Zack jumped in front of her, his sword in hand.

"Get somewhere safe! I'll take care of this monster!" Zack exclaimed, ready to play hero to a damsel in distress, only Hope was not in distress. Instead of running away, she moved to stand next to Zack, and raised her arm, Hope's Sky immediately appearing in her hand.

"Believe me, you cant take this guy on your own!" Hope sent him a smirk, causing him to grin. The two ran forward and began to attack it, slashing back and forth, and dodging each attack that got sent at them. Hope jumped up into the air and used a blizzaga spell, sending it at the Darkisides face, while Zack focused on attacking the arms of it. Once she was back on the ground, and determined that it was weakened enough to finish it, she turned to Zack. "Throw me in the air!" He did as she had said, and grabbed her hands, spinning around and hurling her straight at the heartless. Hope aimed her sword at the heartless, her sword lighting up as soon as it pierced through it, everything becoming consumed by the light.

Zack uncovered his eyes, once he was sure the light was gone, and looked up just in time to see a pink heart float up and disappear. "Wow…That was cool!" Zack exclaimed, causing Hope laugh.

"Thanks, I guess…"

"Hey, do you have a dream?" Zack asked all the sudden.

"A…dream? Yeah, I do. My dream…is to help save the people I lost. If I can do that, then I think I can prove to myself that I can help everyone. What about you, Zack?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at him in curiosity. "Do you have a dream?"

He grinned, "Yeah. My dream is to become a hero!"

"A hero, huh? You remind me of this boy I grew up with. His name was Cloud. But, unlike you, he wasn't as outgoing as you are. Instead, he was extremely shy and quiet, but he looked up to the general of my home world. I remember him saying he wanted to be a hero just like him when he got older. I wonder if he ever achieved his dream…" Hope trailed off, smiling as she thought of her old friends. "I think…you're on your way to becoming a hero. Just don't ever lose sight of that dream, and you can be whatever you want, Zack."

He smiled, "Ok. Thank you, Hope."

She nodded her head and opened her mouth to reply, only she was interrupted by someone yelling her name. "Hey, Hope!" Axel called, waving his hand at her, "It's time to go home!"

She rolled her eyes at Axel, "Ok, I'll be with you in a second!" She turned back to Zack.

"Will I ever see you around here again?" Zack asked, hoping that he would be able to see his new friend again soon.

She smiled at him. "Of course you will! We're friends now after all, right?"

He nodded in reply. "Right."

Hope grinned, reaching into her pocket and turning around, a small glow coming from her hand before she turned around again, opening her hand to reveal another luck charm, this one green and yellow. "Here, take this as a reminder of our friendship. That way, we'll always be connected, ok?"

Zack looked down at the heart shaped charm, studying each little detail on it. He smiled as it glowed softly, "I like it a lot. Thanks Hop-" She was already gone when he looked up, no longer standing in front of him like she had been. He smiled again before looking down at the charm once more. After several more minutes, he pocketed it and looked up to the sky.

'_Don't ever lose sight of that dream, and you can become whatever want, Zack.'_

"Thank you, Hope. I hope we meet again one day…just like I hope we meet Terra, Aqua, and Ventus again."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So crappy…ok so I made a new picture of Hope, and I posted it up on Deviantart, so go to my profile page for the link.****Ok, so I hope someone out there didn't find this chapter all that crappy, and will be nice enough to leave a review. Later Taters! **


	41. Xion Joins Our Circle Of Friends

**A/N: Ok, so officially, starting with this very chapter, we get into the plotline for days! Yay! So, because I cant contain my excitement, I am already finding myself thinking ahead to the plotlines of the other games in this series, and it's kinda hard to not be tempted to write any of it out, but I will commit myself to getting through with the day's plotline and on to Kingdom Hearts 2 plotline! Ok, so go on ahead and read my wonderful readers!**

* * *

_**The Next day-**_

"Missing? What the hell do you mean she's missing?"

"We sent her on a mission and she never RTC'd. It's not that hard to comprehend, but seeing as who I'm talking to, I should've known you wouldn't be able to process that kind of information." Saix said, smirking at Hope as she tried to reach for him, only to be pulled back from him by Axel, who sent a glare his way.

"Lemme go!" Hope exclaimed, trying to get free of Axel's grip, but he did no such thing. "I said let me go!" He didn't release her until they were far away from Hope's source of anger. She crossed her arms across her chest, an upset frown on her face. "Can you believe him? The nerve of that guy!"

Axel sighed, letting Hope vent. He watched her in slight amusement, always finding it funny when she got mad at someone that was not him. The way she would puff up her cheeks made her look so cute. _'Cute?….Heh, yeah, really cute…' _Axel's wandering thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps of Roxas entering the Grey Area, a tired look on his face. Axel waved, smiling at the blond. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Hope frowned when she noticed Roxas's glum appearance, "Hey, you ok?"

"Sorry…I was up late. Couldn't sleep." Roxas explained, frowning sadly. Hope moved in front of him, patting his head gently while Axel did the talking.

"We asked Saix about Xion."

Roxas looked up at the two, surprise on his face, "And?"

Axel shook his head frowning, "Your friend was sent out on a mission, but never RTC'd."

"But…why not? Shouldn't the mission be done by now?" Roxas asked, frustration clear in his voice.

"I dunno. But we'll find out what happened soon enough."

"Why's that?" Roxas asked, confused as to what the pyro meant.

Hope smiled at him, "Because you, me, and Axel get to go search for Xion today as our mission."

"You mean it!" Roxas asked, not believing his ears.

"No, we made it all up. Go back to bed." Axel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "…Yes, we mean it! Hurry up and get ready will, ya?"

Roxas nodded, moving off to prepare, while Axel and Hope moved over to the and waited. "So, where do they think Xion is?" Hope asked, leaning against the wall.

"They think she's somewhere in Twilight Town, so we could be spending all day there just looking, seeing as how large the area is. We may not even be able to do this in just one day either."

"If that's the case, then Roxas wont be too happy to hear it."

"You got that right…."

* * *

As soon as the trio exited the portal and stood in the alley way of Twilight Town, Roxas was the first to ask the most important question, "Where do you suppose Xion is?"

Axel scratched his head in thought, while Hope put a finger to her chin and began tapping it lightly. "Well, the mission in question was to take out a giant Heartless."

Roxas looked down and frowned upon hearing Axel's words. "That could be anywhere."

"The let's start by digging up info around town. If we can find that Heartless, there's a good chance we'll find Xion, too." Axel stated.

Hope and Roxas both nodded in agreement, "Right."

They moved out of the alleyway and towards the sandlot, stopping a few feet away when they saw two kids standing in the middle of the sandlot, talking. Hope recognized them to be Hayner and Olette. "You sure you heard that right?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I told you!" Olette exclaimed, waving her hands around.

Hayner smirked at her. "And you heard it where again?"

"The tunnel! I was just there, and I heard a weird, low moan." Olette explained once again.

"Did ya see what was making it?" Hayner asked her.

"Are you kidding? I was scared! I got out of there as fast as I could." Olette stated.

"A low moan?" Roxas asked aloud, putting a hand to his chin.

Axel looked down at him, and then over at Hope. "Could be our Heartless."

Roxas looked up at him, a worried expression on his face, "Or, it could be Xion-injured, unable to make it back to the castle."

"Roxas, now's not the time to jump to the worst possible conclusions." Hope stated, hoping that the boy would calm down.

"I'm sure Xion is just fine. C'mon, let's go check it out." Axel said, moving out of the sandlot, Hope and Roxas right behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o

We made our way through the town and into the underground tunnel, running every which way, fighting a couple a Heartless along the way, until we were down into the very lower level tunnel, which was a lot bigger than the rest. We just stood there, looking around to see if we could find Xion anywhere, and eventually we realized she wasn't here.

"No Xion." Roxas said sadly.

I looked over at Axel, who looked at me for a moment before looking down and scratching the back of his head. "No Heartless either."

"Huh? What are you guys doing down here?" I turned around to see it was Pence who had asked the question. Seeing as how he hadn't exactly acknowledged me, I realized he didn't remember me from the last time we met, but I didn't bother to say anything about it as he approached us. "You lose something?"

"You could say that, yeah." Axel confirmed.

"We heard some rumors of a strange moaning sound." I explained.

"Strange moaning…" He put a hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully before grinning like a child. "Oh! Are you talking about that vent up there?" He asked, are attention going to the vent. "The wind coming through it creates a lot of echoes. It sounds kind of like a moan." Indeed, it did, and it was awfully loud too, causing me to jump in surprise and scoot closer to Axel.

"What? Ugh, for crying out loud…" Axel mumbled, putting a hand to his head.

"So…you guy's said you lost something?"

"Some-ONE. A friend of ours." Roxas explained to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hope you find them soon." Pence said, giving us a little encouragement.

Roxas grinned, "Thanks."

"So what's your story? Why are you down here?" Leave it to Axel to throw a whole bunch of questions at someone all at once.

"Me? Heh heh, that's a secret." Pence said, laughing a bit nervously before pointing out something. "Hey, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm pence. If you ever need anything, I'm always happy to help." Well, he's sure a nice kid.

"Um, thanks." Roxas said.

"Sure. I'll catch you later." With that said, we watched him as he left, just leaving the three of us alone.

"Well, that was a dead end." Axel oh so bluntly put it.

Roxas nodded in agreement with him, "Yeah, all we really learned was that guy's name."

"Guess it's time to hit the town again…" I stated, earning a nod from them.

* * *

As they approached the sandlot, Hope stopped, watching as Axel and Roxas continued to walk. Quietly, she backed away, until she was sure she was out of hearing range, before running off and back into the center of town, where several people and shops were. It wasn't that she was tired of looking for Xion, but that she was trying to find out more on where number XIV could possibly be. So, she figured that someone might have seen Xion around somewhere. She stopped and looked around, spotting the clerk of the nearest shop. She ran over to her.

"Um, excuse me?"

The clerk looked over at her and sent Hope a smile. "Oh! Welcome! How may I help you today?"

"Um, I'm looking for a friend of mine. She's about nay high," Hope explained, putting her hand in the air a few feet lower to describe Xion's height, "and…well, she's pretty much always wearing the hood of her coat up."

The woman put a hand to her chin before shaking her head, "Sorry but no one of that description comes to mind."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway!" Hope waved goodbye before moving off to the next shop owner.

**Meanwhile, with Axel and Roxas-**

Axel and Roxas listened intently as Hayner and Olette both talked about Pence acting very dodgy lately, their interests being piqued as soon as the two mentioned their 'usual spot'.

"I wonder where their "usual spot" is." Roxas stated, thinking of places. "What do you think, Hope?" Roxas asked, turning to look to his left, only to find he had spoken to air. "Wah? Axel, she's gone!"

Axel turned toward the blond, "Who's gone?"

"Hope! She was walking next to us when we got here, but she's not here anymore." Roxas said, looking all around for the older girl.

Axel sighed, knowing that she had probably left them to do an investigation of her own, "Typical Hope…Ok, relax. She probably went to look around on her own for Xion."

"But…why would she go on her own?" Roxas asked as they walked towards the alley way.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, "She wanted to save herself the guilt of leaving us behind. She probably didn't want to make us feel bad."

"But…how can she feel guilty if she doesn't have a heart?" Roxas asked, surprising Axel. "Nobodys cant feel anything…."

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but decided he would explain to Roxas that Hope wasn't a Nobody later, "You know what? I'll explain later, but for now, let's just focus on finding that hangout."

**Back with Hope-**

"Sorry, but haven't seen anyone with that sort of description."

Hope sighed dejectedly, giving the best smile she could form to the auto-shop clerk. "Thanks anyway." She said before moving away from the store. _'That's the 5th__ person I've asked, and still no clues on to where Xion may be. I wonder if-' _Her thoughts were cut off by something hitting her in the head. "Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise, her hand going to where she had been hit, rubbing it thoughtfully. She looked down, and noticed a ball by her feet, figuring that it had been her attacker. She knelt down and picked it up, looking around to see if it belonged to someone. She found no one, but from the corner of her eye, she saw something moved behind a wall. She looked over just in time to see a little girl and boy duck behind the corner. She laughed quietly before letting a smile settle onto her face. "You can come out now." The two little children who looked to be no older than 6 or 7 both moved out from behind the corner, slowly moving to stand in front of the still kneeling Hope. "Does this belong to you guys?" Hope asked, holding the ball out in front of her.

"We're sorry for hitting you in the head!" The two both exclaimed at the same time, the little girl looking to be near tears.

"It was an accident! Honest!" The little boy explained, while the little girl began to cry, tears pouring out of her brown eyes.

Hope sat the ball down on the ground and pulled the little girl to her, patting her back as she cried, while the boy just stared in shock. "It's ok, there's no need to cry, or apologize." Hope pulled away, letting the little girl wipe her eyes.

"Y-you mean you're not mad?" The little girl hiccupped.

Hope shook her head, handing the girl the ball. "No. You didn't hurt me, so I have no reason to be. And the way you both came forth and told me the truth was very brave. Now then," Hope said looking at the two, "Can you tell me your names?"

"I'm Mattie and this is my sister, Luka." The boy, Mattie, introduced himself and his sister, who hid shyly behind him, "Go on, Luka, say hello."

"H-hello…" Luka said quietly, staying behind Mattie.

Hope smiled, "Such well behaved kids. Where are your parents at?" Hope asked, beginning to think that such young children shouldn't be out all alone.

"Oh, we don't have any. We live in the Twilight Orphanage." Mattie explained, pointing to a tall building several blocks away.

'_They're both orphans?…How sad…' _"How old are you, Mattie and Luka?"

"I'm 8, but Luka's 5." Mattie said.

'_And so young too….Luka is only five and Mattie is only eight. Both are younger and older than Ienzo was when he first came to live with us in the castle…' _"Oh. Have you two seen or heard about anything suspicious going on around here lately?"

"Umm…" Mattie looked up, staring at the sky.

"I heard one of the big kids in the orphanage say that he heard something moving around in the tress in the woods. He said that there were a whole bunch of leaves laying on the ground around one tree." Luka said, moving out from behind her brother.

'_Something moving around in the trees, huh? Well, looks like I've located our Heartless.' _"Well, you two have just helped me out a lot. Now then," Hope said, digging into her pockets and pulling out 2 munny and handing it to Mattie, "Since you two and I our now friends, I want you to go buy some ice-cream for the both of you as thanks for helping me out."

Mattie smiled at her, "Really? Thanks, Miss-Oh! We don't know your name!"

Hope giggled, ruffling their hair, "It's Hope."

"Thanks, Hope! C'mon, Luka! Let's go get some ice-cream!" Mattie exclaimed, taking a hold of his sisters hand, while she tucked the ball under one of her arms. "See ya around!" Mattie waved, running off with his sister in tow.

Hope smiled as she watched them get farther and farther away, until she couldn't see them anymore. Once they were out of sight, she turned around and moved towards the entrance of the woods, walking right through it and into the dark area. It was a bit too dark to see anything, but Hope could hear the loud rustling coming from one of the trees. She glanced up at the top of the one in front of her, confirming that it wasn't in this tree. With agile ease and elegance, she quickly climbed up it, sitting in one of the branches, and quietly glancing around. She remained like that, just surveying in silence, until she heard someone else enter the woods.

"Axel, shouldn't we have spotted her already? Or shouldn't she have already come back to us?" It was Roxas who had asked the question.

Axel groaned, running his temples, "Relax for the millionth time. She'll pop up sooner or later. And if we're lucky, maybe she wont…" Axel joked. Hope frowned at the joke, grabbing a pinecone from the tree she was occupying and throwing at the red-head. "Ow…" Axel mumbled, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for wishing for me to no longer grace you with my presence." Hope laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why are you all the way up there?" Roxas called up to her, earning a shush from her.

"Go hit the tree that has the leaves falling from it with your Keyblade." Hope ordered.

Roxas and Axel decided not to ask, but to do instead. Roxas approached the tree that Hope had told him about, and hit it. The tree shook some, and leaves fell all around Roxas. Hope stared intently at the moving tree, waiting for whatever was in it to pop out.

"Is…is something there?" Roxas asked as he kept his eyes on the tree.

Axel smirked as he remained by the tree Hope was in, smirking as he saw the leaves fall from the one that Roxas had hit. "Heh, looks like we got a live one here."

As soon as he said that, whatever had been in the tree moved again, jumping into the tree Hope had been in, shaking it enough to knock her out of it, before it jumped again to the next, and to the next. Hope screamed as she fell, Axel immediately opening out his arms and catching her, knocking them both down. Both shook their heads before looking over at the way to the old mansion, where their target was currently headed. "Hurry, Roxas. Don't let it get away!" Axel yelled to the blonde.

"Right!" He took off after it, leaving Hope and Axel behind on the ground in a somewhat Awkward position. Hope was on top of his chest, her face burning red with embarrassment.

Axel smirked, leaning up towards her ear, "As much as I am enjoying this, we better go and help Roxas."

Without a word, she immediately jumped up and took off, Axel right behind her, laughing. Both caught up with Roxas, stopping in the clearing in front of the mansion. Just as soon as they had come to a stop, whatever it was that had fled appeared in front of them, like a giant chameleon, letting out a roar.

"You think that's the one?" Roxas asked his comrades.

"No wonder Xion had trouble. It was blending right into the scenery." Axel stated as he stared at the giant lizard.

"Just like a chameleon…" Hope mumbled under her breath.

"So, where's Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Still out trying to find it, probably." Axel said.

"What do you suggest?" Roxas asked the two adults, who, in return, both sent him a smirk.

Hope summoned Hope's Sky, while Axel summoned his Chakrams. "Well, a target's a target. Doesn't really matter who takes it out." Axel said, getting into a stance.

"I'd rather we take it out now before it vanishes again. I don't really like hunting down things that can turn invisible." Hope stated, getting into a stance as well.

Roxas looked at them both and nodded, summoning his Keyblade. "Right."

"Here we go!" Axel yelled, before running forward, Roxas and Hope right behind him.

Roxas and Axel took to slashing at it, while Hope stayed a few feet back, using magic on it. That's when she saw it's tail begin to glow. "Roxas, Axel! Watch out for it's tail!"

Axel jumped away, while Roxas blocked it with his Keyblade, only to be pushed back a few feet. Hope ran forward and hit it, jumping up onto its back and using thunder on it. It shook her off, sending her flying into the air, where she caught her balance and landed on both feet, just in time to see Roxas and Axel get pushed back again by it's tail. Hope was about to run forward, when she saw someone wearing the organization coat run past her, and heard Roxas shout.

"Xion!"

Said girl stopped and turned to look at Roxas in surprise. "Roxas!"

Because she had not been paying attention, the Veil Lizard took it as an opportunity to attack, shooting it's tongue out towards Xion. Hope, who was the closest to the black haired girl, and the one to notice what was going to happen, ran forward to Xion. "Look out!"

Xion looked forward in time to see Hope jump in front of her and the Veil Lizard hit Hope instead, who had grabbed Xion in time. Both flew backwards, landing with a loud thud, and both unconscious.

"Xion, Hope!" Roxas exclaimed, moving to run and help both girls, only to be stopped by Axel.

"Focus, Roxas! We have to take that thing first!" Axel exclaimed, running forward and attacking the lizard that had hurt Hope. He would take it out just for laying it's sick tongue on his Hope! _'Wait?…My Hope?'_ He ignored his thoughts and went back to focusing on the lizard, ready to burn it into ashes. Roxas noticed how Axel seemed to be stronger than he had been moments earlier, but he decided not to dwell on it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…_**You alright? Can you hear me?"**_

Hope's eyes remained closed as she heard the voice talk to her, nodding her head. _"…Yeah…"_

"_**Back then…You could get by with just skinned knees…" **_

She frowned at this. _"…what do you mean 'back then'?" _

The voice ignored her question. _**"What about now? Can you get up?"**_

"…_.What do you mean by 'that time'….what about now?"_

The voice chuckled quietly, _**"…Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself now." **_

"…_I guess…it wouldn't hurt to give it a try…"_ Hope mumbled.

"-ope, can you hear me?"

"…_**How about that? Take it slow now. Little by little…"**_

"…_I know. Hey, who are you though?"_

"Hope, c'mon! Open your eyes!" Axel exclaimed, shaking her a bit as he held her in his arms.

"Ugh…" Hope groaned, opening her eyes to come to face to face with Axel.

"That looked like it hurt a lot…" Axel said, helping her up on her feet, allowing her to use his shoulder as support.

"Believe me…it did." Hope said, laying her head on his shoulder as she casted cure on herself, relaxing as it eased the pain some. She glanced around to notice Xion and Roxas weren't around anymore. "Where'd they go off to?"

"The Clock Tower. I told them to go on ahead while I waited for you to wake up. And now that you are, we should probably go join them. Can you walk?" Axel asked. She nodded her head, walking forward with ease, Axel right next to her the entire time. The went straight to the tower, only stopping to buy ice cream for everyone before going up and plopping down on the edge with Roxas and Xion. Axel handed the two their ice-creams. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Xion mumbled as she took her ice-cream from the redheads hand.

Hope smiled at everyone before taking a bite of her own, followed by Axel, then Roxas, who then looked over to notice Xion wasn't touching hers. "Eat up. It's gonna melt."

Xion looked at her lap sadly, "I know."

"Are you not hungry, Xion?" Hope asked the younger girl, a concerned expression on her face.

"…" Silence was Xion's reply to Hope's question.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Roxas asked, causing Hope to smile at how he was such a good friend.

Xion was silent again, and this time, Axel spoke up. "We're here for you if want to get off your chest. Right, Roxas, Hope?"

"Mmhm!"

"Yeah. That's what friends are for." Roxas said, smiling at Xion.

Xion looked away from the three sadly, "I cant…I cant use the Keyblade anymore." Roxas gasped while Hope and Axel gave her a surprised look, causing Xion to look at them all, "And without it, I cant do my job."

"What happened, Xion?" Hope asked, listening intently.

"I don't know. But if I don't defeat Heartless with the Keyblade…the hearts they release just find their way into other Heartless instead. I swat them in one place and they just pop up in another. I'm supposed to be collecting hearts. Those are my orders. Without the Keyblade…I'm useless."

Roxas turned to look at Axel and Hope, a pleading expression on his face. "Is there anything you two can do?"

Axel frowned, "Wish there was."

"We're not miracle workers. It's just like she said: No Keyblade, no can do." Hope stated sadly, looking down at her lap.

"They're gonna turn me into a Dusk once they find out they don't need me."

"No, they wont! I wont let them!" Hope exclaimed, doing the one thing Axel did not want her to do: Putting the wellbeing of others before her own.

"C'mon, Axel, think of something!" Roxas ordered.

"Hey, I'm racking my brain here, and there's just no way to-" He paused, a light bulb going off, "Wait."

"What? Tell us." Roxas said, waiting for an answer to come from Axel.

Axel turned to Hope, winking at her and causing her to cock an eyebrow at him before he looked back at Roxas, "What if you worked double duty, Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Axel?" Xion asked, curious as to what this idea was.

"Yeah, what do you mean, Axel?" Hope asked, worrying that the idea Axel had was stupid.

"Xion, stick with Roxas until you can control the Keyblade again. Make sure your missions are with him. Then, he can collect the hearts…and nobody will ever have to know that you're not doing the same." He finished with a sly smirk on his face.

"Axel, that's brilliant!" Roxas explained happily.

"Wait, Roxas…that means you'll have to collect twice as many hearts." Hope said, pointing out the one flaw in Axels plan.

"I can do it." Roxas said, his eyes shining with determination.

"You don't mind?" Xion asked.

Roxas grinned, "Of course not!"

"But-"

"Hey, friends have gotta be able to lean on each other now and then," To prove his point, Hope leant on Axel's shoulder, sending a smile to Xion, "Aint that right, you guys?"

Roxas nodded, while Hope spoke. "Of course. It's what makes the bond of a friendship stronger."

"Thanks…So…Axel, Hope, does this mean that you two and I can be friends?"

Axel looked away and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, yeah. Was there ever any doubt? Any friend of Roxas's is a friend of ours."

Xion laughed a little before sending a smile to them. "Thanks…Roxas, Axel, and Hope. Thank you!" Hope smiled at Xion, as did Roxas and Axel, until Axel told them all to the rest of their ice-cream. As soon as she was done, Hope stood up and looked over at Xion.

_**Hope's theme begins- **_

"Because we're friends now, this is for you." Hope pulled out a pink and black heart-shaped charm and handed it to Xion. "It's a good luck charm that is connected to our friendship. It represents the bond of it, and it serves as a good reminder too."

Xion smiled at it before placing it in her pocket. "Thank you, Hope."

"You're welcome…Xion."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Good gawd…21 pages total typed up in this chapter. Longest chapter I've ever written for this story…Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed and leave a review! LATER TATERS!**


	42. Inseperable

**A/N: Ok, so I cant help but feel that I lost a whole bunch of reviewers after I wrote the chapter that Zexion died in. Now, the reason I am going to say this is because I just want to make one thing clear: IT WAS NOT THE END OF ZEXY! Ok, Zexion is not gone! I feel bad that I made some people a bit upset about killing him, but he'll come back…later on! I've said too much to all of you, so go off and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Hey, look! There's another one!" _

"_Huh? Where, where? I don't see another one, Lea!" Hope exclaimed, running around and looking back and forth, side to side. _

"_To your right! Right there! No, your other right!" Lea exclaimed, nearly falling over in laughter as Hope tripped and fell, trying to chase the flying little light. _

_The two 9 year olds were out in the flower field, chasing fireflies and catching them in jars for Hope. It had been Lea's idea to catch them because he figured that they would make a good night light for Hope so she wouldn't be scared of the dark anymore. _

"_Gah! Ah, I caught one!" Hope exclaimed happily, looking down at the glowing bug in her hand. Lea ran over with the jar, opening the lid barely so the fireflies that had already caught wouldn't fly out._

"_Great! I think we have enough to keep a light lasting for a good few years." _

_Hope cocked her head to the side, a frown settling on her face. "A few years? Why that long?"_

"_Well, if we want you to stop being afraid of the dark, then we're gonna need 'em for a long time until you aint scared no more." Lea explained, staring at the glowing jar. _

"_But…they don't deserve to live in a jar like this for the rest of their lives." Hope said, taking the jar from Lea's hands. "It's not fair to them." She moved to unscrew the lid of the jar, but Lea stopped her._

"_Wait! What about your night light? Don't you wanna stop being afraid of the dark?" Lea asked, watching the light the fireflies casted off light up her face._

_She smiled, "I'm not afraid anymore," She stated with determination, unscrewing the lid, "Because…I've figured out that I don't need to be scared of the dark anymore."_

"_Why's that?" _

_She turned to him and grinned, lifting the lid off the jar, allowing the fireflies to go free. "Because even in darkest of places…there will always be light to guide us through the darkest roads." _

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"Together?"

"Yeah, is it a problem?" Xion asked Saix, mentally crossing her fingers that he wouldn't say no to her and Roxas working together.

"What in the world would possess you to ask at a time like this?" Saix asked the two youngest members, a bit annoyed at their timing, "We're shorthanded as it is. And yet you expect me to say yes?" He asked incredulously, his harsh tone causing the two lower their heads in disappointment.

"You don't have to be so harsh on them for suggesting such a smart idea, now do you?" Hope asked as she and Axel walked in and over to the small group, taking a stand next to Xion and Roxas.

"I mean, why not? Seems like a good idea to me. Put two half-pints together and you get a whole." Axel said, making a pretty good point.

Saix stared at the two people that he had once called his best friends, sending them both an icy-glare and remaining silent. Of course, the silence was quickly broken by number XIII speaking up. "If you let us pair up, we can do tougher missions for you, no problem."

"Hmm…" The more he thought about it, it began to seem more like a very good idea.

"Well? Are you gonna give them an answer, or not?" Hope asked, crossing her arms over chest.

He glanced over at her briefly before looking back at the two youngest members before him. "Fine. As you wish. You had better prove that two people can work like three, or this arrangement comes to an end." He warned them before giving them their mission intel and sending them on their way, leaving Axel and Hope behind.

"Hope, you have training today. Axel, your mission is to go and defeat heartless in Halloween Town."

Axel frowned at Saix before leaving through a portal, while Hope walked to the training room quietly, expecting this session to only involve her being alone. Except…when she walked into the training room, she found that she wasn't alone.

0o0o0o

"Princess, how's it goin'?"

I felt my eye twitch as Xigbar used the one name that annoyed me the most. I couldn't believe that my training session would be spent with that, that…**THAT RUDE, NO COMMON SENSE, ARROGANT MAN!** I couldn't stand him when I was younger, and I still cant stand him now. Saix better watch out from now on because of this _"wonderfully smart"_ idea…

"I thought I told you not to call me that…" I mumbled angrily, doing my best to keep my cool.

He merely smirked at me, causing my anger to only fume at him. "What made you think I would ever stop calling you that, Princess? It's only being respectful to those who are higher up in society, don't you agree? Aside from that, I'm still older than you, and smarter."

"Shut-up, Xigbar…" In all honesty, I was not in the mood for his rambling. "You probably don't even know the half of what respect is."

"Tsk, I gotta say, for someone who's of royalty, you're sure rude…"

"And you're not?" I retorted, cocking an eyebrow and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Ha, as if! I was considered the one apprentice to have had such wonderful and loyal manners!" He exclaimed, that stupid smirk not disappearing.

"I find that hard to believe. In my view…you were the most rude and annoying one that was living there."

His smirk disappeared and I let one find its way on to my own face, mentally doing a victory dance. "Man, your gramps did an awful job at teaching you manners. Guess that just goes to show he wasn't only a poor excuse of a grandpa, but as a ruler too…"

At that moment, I lost it. I summoned my sword and ran at him, bringing down my sword, only to have it blocked by his guns. "What's the matter, Princess? Did I hit a nerve?"

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed, kicking him square in the chest and knocking him backwards into the wall. Apparently, I kicked him a little too hard, because he didn't really get back up. Slowly, I walked over to him, the tip of my sword pointed at him, a glare set on my face. "If you ever, and I mean **EVER**, speak of my grandfather that way again…I wont hesitate to rid the worlds of your existence next time."

I didn't bother to wait for a reply from him. I recalled my sword and opened up a portal to Twilight Town, walking through it and leaving.

* * *

Roxas and Xion were laughing as they rounded the corner of the tower, only to stop once they saw Hope was already up there, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat against the wall, a distant look on her face as she stared ahead at the sunset. The two glanced at each other, both shrugging their shoulders, deciding it was best to not bother Hope, so they both sat down on the edge quietly, eating their ice cream in silence.

"Hey, mission go okay?" Axel asked as he rounded the corner, Xion and Roxas looking up at him.

Xion smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think it's gonna work…Thanks, Axel. You, Roxas, and Hope are the best."

Axel grinned, scratching his head sheepishly, "Well, we try. Isn't that right, Hope?" Axel asked, shooting a smile over to said girl, only to have it disappear into a frown when he noticed how she wasn't even paying attention and acting distant from everything else. He made his way over to her and slid down the wall next to her, poking her arm. "Hey, Hope? You with us?"

She blinked in surprise, "Wha? Oh, hi, Axel." She gave him a smile.

"You ok? You seemed like you were spacing out on us there for a sec…"

"I'm fine! Just thinking about some stuff from the past, that's all…" She gave him a reassuring smile and he bought it.

He noticed she didn't have any ice-cream, so they decided to share his, going back in forth between taking bites. "So, where'd they end up sending you?"

Roxas turned and looked at Axel and Hope, "That place we went before. Uhh, what was it again…"

"Agrabah." Xion answered for him.

"Oh, that city in the desert." Axel stated, handing the ice cream back to Hope.

"We sure ran into some interesting characters this time, huh?" Xion asked Roxas.

"You mean Pete and Genie?" Roxas asked.

"Genie sounded really worried about his friend-some guy named Al. But, I guess you can't always jump in and do everything for your friends-even if you want to." Xion stated.

Axel nodded in agreement. "That's right. People need their space."

Roxas turned to look at him and Hope, a questioning look on his face. "So then, why did Genie say he and Al were "inseparable"?"

"Yeah, it's not like they were joined at the hip." Xion added in.

"Well, I think you can inseparable even if you're apart." Axel said, taking a bite of ice cream.

"Really?" Roxas asked, his tone sounding amazed.

Axel and Hope both nodded. "Sure, if you feel really close to each other. If you're the best of friends." Axel said, looking over at Hope and grinning.

"What's it like having a best friend, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm…well, I guess you could say it's just like all of us being friends, except closer. Like me and Hope," Axel said gesturing to Hope and himself, "We've been through lots of stuff throughout the years."

"You got that right…" Hope said, taking a bite of ice cream.

"So…in order to have a best friend, you need to know someone for a long time?" Roxas asked, confused by the whole idea.

Hope laughed, "No, you don't…there's always some type of connection that just comes naturally. You'll understand one day…"

"Oh…" He took a bite of ice-cream, followed by Xion, then Axel, and then Hope, all remaining silent the rest of the time.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter…was crap. Yeah, when you start running out of ideas, that kinda tends to happen. Sorry, but I still hoped you liked it! LATER TATERS! And I promise the next chapter will be better!**


	43. A First Glimpse At Our Goal

**A/N: I can't believe that this story has 95 reviews. It's amazing! Yeah, well I appreciate each of you people that stop and take the time to read and review! YOU ROCK! Ok, so this chapter might be bad or good, don't know yet cuz I'm writing this before I start it! ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_Lea, Hope, and Isa were laying in the grass at the park, staring up at the night sky and looking for constellations when Lea popped a very interesting question. "Hey, guys?" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_What?" _

"_Have you guys ever wondered what those stars up there are? Where the light comes from and stuff?" Lea asked, continuing to stare up at the stars in the night sky._

_Hope looked over at him before sitting up, "Well…My mom told me that each of those stars up there are other worlds." _

"_Really?" Lea asked, Isa remaining silent, but still looking just as curious. _

"_Mmhm. And the light is from their hearts, shining down upon us like little lanterns." _

"_Wha? I don't get it." Lea stated, sitting up and crossing his arms across his chest. _

_Hope smiled, "Well, I don't know either, but…maybe someday, when we're older, we'll understand." _

"_But I don't wanna wait, I wanna know now!" _

"_But we're too young to know now, Lea!"_

"_Aw, c'mon, Hope! Quit making it sound like we're a bunch of babies!" Lea exclaimed._

"_But we're only 11!" _

"_So? Who says we cant know now?"_

"_She has a point…" Isa said, sitting up as well. _

"_Whose side are you on?" Lea asked, frowning at his friend. _

"_You would probably never understand anyway…" _

"_Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" _

_All the sudden, Hope began laughing, earning both boys attention. "Hey, what're you laughing about?" Lea asked._

"_You two! If you guys were even related, you would make the weirdest brothers in the world!" She turned away, continuing to laugh while both boys looked at each other for a moment before following in laughter, allowing it to fill the night._

* * *

_**Day 94- Hearts~**_

When Roxas woke up that morning, he had been expecting the normal daily routine: Go on a mission with Xion, have ice-cream with Axel and Hope afterwards, and then go to bed. But when he walked into the Grey Area, he had not been expecting it to be completely vacant. Confused as to where everyone exactly went, he glanced around. He figured that maybe he had woken up too early, but he abandoned that idea when he turned around and saw Saix walking over to him.

"Lord Xemnas has summoned us," was all that he said before walking out, Roxas right behind him.

~o~O~o~O~o~

Everyone was gathered up on the Altar of Naught, staring at Xemnas while he spoke. "The time has arrived," he began, pausing and raising his hands to the sky above. "Look to the skies!" Immediately everyone looked up, and heart-shaped like moon appeared, lighting the sky up somewhat. "There hangs the heart of all hearts-Kingdom Hearts-shining down on us at last."

Hope stared up at it like everyone else did, her face emotionless as she did. Although this had meant it was closer to helping save the ones she had lost…something didn't feel quite right. She shook it off, going back to listening to Xemnas's speech.

"See the countless hearts that have gathered? Hearts full of rage…hate, sadness…and bliss. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world. My friends! Remember why we have organized-all the things we hope to achieve. The strength of the human heart is vast. Soon, though…we will have gained power over it! Never again will it…have power over us. We will achieve our goal with the help of the Keyblade and our Princess. They will help us attain the hearts we seek."

'_This will only bring them closer to the darkness…you must not let this happen.' _Hope frowned as the voice echoed in her head. She ignored it for the moment and continued staring up at the heart in the sky, clasping her hands together as if she were going to pray. She let her nervous and worrisome thoughts flow freely in her mind, listening to them.

'_They make it sound like they plan to take over the worlds…but they're just looking to get hearts…right? But…why does it feel as if that's what Xemnas is planning? And…I haven't done anything special that's actually contributed to this. I'm only here because I want to help Roxas, Axel, Xion, Demyx…and because I don't have a choice. I'm working to help because I want to give those who actually deserve hearts, hearts. But…what part am I to even play in this?'_

Whatever her part was, she could only hope that it was one that would not bring harm to anyone else.

* * *

Axel and Hope sat on the clock tower with their ice-cream, both awaiting Xion and Roxas to return from their mission. After a few more minutes, Xion and Roxas both appeared.

"Hey, you two." Hope greeted, giving them a smile.

"How'd work go? Think you can keep pulling off double duty?" Axel asked Roxas, smirking slightly.

Roxas nodded, "So far, so good."

Xion giggled, "Roxas took today's Heartless out in no time flat."

"Well, great. Keep it up." Axel said, watching the two as the took a seat on the edge with them.

"I don't know why we need to continue fighting Heartless like this." Roxas stated, frowning slightly.

Hope stared at him in concern, while Axel smiled, "Sure you do. We have to finish Kingdom Hearts. We finally got our first glimpse of it today, remember?"

Roxas looked over at him. "Yeah, but what is it? "The heart of all hearts"?"

"It's where all the hearts you and Xion, and I collect, all wind up." Hope explained, looking out at the horizon.

"Exactly. It's because of you three and the Keyblade that we're finally making some progress," Axel said, looking out at the sky, a thoughtful smile settling its way onto his face, "You, me, and Xion might finally get hearts of our own."

"The strength of the human heart is vast," Xemnas said." Xion added in.

Roxas sighed, "Yeah, but what do we need with it?"

Axel looked at him like he was insane, "Are you crazy?"

"I just don't understand why having a heart is so important. Do you?" Roxas asked, sounding a bit sad.

"Kind of a strange time to bring it up…" Axel mumbled, sounding a bit annoyed, earning an elbow to the side from Hope.

"But don't you ever stop and wonder? We're fighting for something we don't know anything about."

Hope nearly dropped her ice-cream when Roxas put it like that. _'He's right…we're all fighting for something we know nothing about. For all we know, it could be dangerous…'_

"Roxas… We're fighting because we want to know what it's about." Axel said, earning the blondes attention.

"Yeah…Yeah, I guess you're right. But…what about Hope? You didn't mention her when you said we'd all be getting hearts."

Hope looked over at Roxas in surprise, while Axel finished up his ice-cream, "Well, that's because-"

"Because, I'm not a Nobody." Hope interrupted Axel, who looked over at her in surprise, while Roxas and Xion looked over at her in shock.

"You mean, you still have you're heart?" Roxas asked, earning a quiet nod from Hope.

"You mean you really couldn't tell? I thought you already knew that I was still a somebody…."

"But…if you still have a heart, then why are you in the Organization?" Roxas asked, growing more confused by the second.

She pulled out her luck charm, staring down at it thoughtfully, "Because I don't have a choice. Xemnas thinks that I can help the organization reach the completion of Kingdom Hearts faster. But that's only part of the reason I'm here. Normally, I probably would've gotten away, but I'm still here because I want to help give those who deserve a heart, a heart."

"You're the Princess that Xemnas was talking about, aren't you?" Xion asked.

Hope smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Back where I used to live, my grandpa was the ruler of our home. Because of my relation to him, people considered me a princess. But I'm not leaving until I know that I can help everyone I can."

'_Because if I can do that…then that means I can save Axel…Because I need him in my life…'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yup, yup! So, this chapter….not the best it could've been in my view, but as long as I have something down, it's all good. So, because of my current lack of ideas so far, things are probably going to get a bit boring in the future chapters until that one idea that is genius comes to mind ^-^; Heh, sorry, but hopefully that will happen quite soon! Actually, I am 92% sure it will…I hope. Well, hope you didn't mind the chapter that I consider not all interesting, interesting! LATER MY WONDERFUL TATERS!**


	44. Vacation Day

**A/N: Ok, so…last chapter, I got an extremely honest and agreeable review: Last chapter was boring. That didn't make me mad, because it spoke the truth. So, I'm taking that reviewers advice and doing my one favorite thing to do: Time skip! See, I'd like to move on faster to the next games plotline, so…yeah. I figured that since I'm gonna start doing time skips, I'm only going to do significant ones, like in the games where the day would be titled something, y'know? Ok, so…Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Most people believed that the old mansion in Twilight Town was haunted. It was why no one ever really went near it, unless they had been dared to. It was old and abandoned, something that everyone assumed would always be the same. But seeing as no one ever dared to bother it, it made a great place for fugitives and other people looking for somewhere to stay that no one would ever imagine looking. The blonde girl and the man in red stood in front of the gates, awaiting their other comrade to arrive. Their comrade had agreed to stop at nothing to save the boy who was sleeping to regain his memories that he had lost at Castle Oblivion. That boys best friend would even give into the darkness if it would help awaken that one boy. _

"_Come, Namine. We must hurry in before we draw attention to ourselves." The man in red said, pushing the gates open and walking forward, Namine nodding silently and following after him._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have good news! Xion has remembered how to use the Keyblade! Yep, today when she and Roxas met me and Axel up on the Clock Tower for ice cream, she showed us. She dedicated her summoning to me, Axel, and Roxas. Axel had her call it even by having her buy me and him ice-cream, though I really didn't feel the need to have her do that. After that, Roxas said that he hoped we would always have each other, and I have to agree with him. I hope that I always have him, Axel, and Xion. I want these days with all the ice cream, hanging out, and the sunsets to last forever. But…like Axel had said to us, nothing ever lasts forever, and that's true. _

_But…we'll still have each other…even if things change and we cant do any of that anymore. As Axel put it, __**"As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart. Got it memorized?" **__Although Axel had actually thought that what he said was genius material, Roxas and I both laughed at him, Roxas saying that he sounded ridiculous. In the end, we all laughed at it, Axel being the only one who thought it wasn't really funny. _

_Well, I have nothing left to say, except for good night._

_0o0o0o0o_

**1 month later-**

Hope walked out of her room and headed downstairs, only to be stopped by Axel. "Hey, didn't you hear?"

She gave him a curious glance, "Hear what?"

He grinned happily, "Today is vacation day!"

Hope's facial expression turned into one of surprise, "An actual vacation? Oh, happy day!" She exclaimed, latching herself onto Axel's back.

"Hey! Just because we have a day off, doesn't mean I have to carry you."

She pouted. "But, Axel! I'm still sore from yesterdays mission! I can barely walk as it is!"

The both of them were interrupted by Roxas walking over to them, Axel waving at him casually. "Oh, hey, Roxas. You hear about the vacation? About time we had a day off."

"I've never had a vacation before." Roxas stated, confuse as to what a vacation was.

"Is that right?" Axel asked, smiling slightly while still attempting to pry Hope off of his back.

"What's my job during vacation?" Roxas asked, causing both Axel and Hope to stop what they were doing and gape at the young blond in front of them.

"What's your-Roxas, you're really missing the point." Axel stated, shaking his head.

"What? It's not my fault I've never had one. I don't know what to do." Roxas said, frowning a little.

Axel scratched his head slightly, "Do what you like."

"But…I don't know what I like," Roxas mumbled, looking down at the floor for a moment in thought before looking back up at the two adults, "What're you guy's gonna do?"

Axel grinned at him. "Me? Sleep. And once I'm done with that, roll over and sleep some more."

Hope shrugged her shoulders, "Same as him, though I wont be sleeping as much as he will, possibly read a book and go hang around in the music room."

"Don't you two spend enough time in bed as it is?" Roxas asked

Axel laughed, "You kidding? I'd nap six times a day if they'd let me, same goes for Hope. She'd probably sleep 10 times that though."

"What're you trying to imply, Axel?"

Axel laughed, not bothering to answer her question. "All right, snooze-land is calling. Enjoy your time off!" Axel said, walking away from Roxas with Hope still clinging to his back.

She turned around a bit and waved at Roxas, sending him a smile, "Have fun!"

The two ended up in Axel's room, Hope still on his back when they walked in. Instead of asking her to get off, he simply walked over to the bed and fell onto his back, landing on Hope and surprising her.

"Hamphyl, inf hof!"

Axel grinned as he listened to her muffled yelling, "What was that? I'm afraid it was a bit mumbled…"

Hope squirmed her way out from under his back, only managing to get her upper body out and not her legs. "I said, "Get off!"

"Hmm…nah, I don't feel like moving." He crossed his arms behind his head and remained laying on his back, splayed across Hope's lap. "This actually really comfy…" He stared up at her face, gazing into her calm and bright lilac eyes that mesmerized him each time he stared into them. They were just so…perfect.

Hope cocked her head in curiosity, wondering why the red-head was staring at her so intently. "What?"

Axel shook his head, "Nothing, it's just…" He trailed off, lifting a gloved hand up and gently cupping Hope's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against it.

Hope's cheeks reddened with a bright blush as Axel's thumb trailed across it. "Just what?" Hope asked, her voice almost cracking as she spoke up nervously. It wasn't that she was bothered by the way Axel was acting, oh no. It was the idea of what he was doing that made her excited inside. The flip flops from before were back, and they were flipping and flopping even more than before.

Axel sat up, his hand still on Hope's cheek. He traced his thumb over the outline of her entire face, only pausing as he ran it over her lips. Those sweet, soft, pink, kiss-

"Hey, Axel, have you seen-Oh, god! I'm sorry!" Demyx exclaimed as he walked into Axels room, his own cheeks turning red from embarrassment when he saw what he had walked in on.

Hope turned to look at Demyx, while Axel didn't even bother, knowing that he would be tempted to rip the sitar players face off for ruining his chance and that wouldn't make Hope very happy with him. "You didn't interrupt anything, if that's what you're thinking you just did, Demyx."

Hope glanced at Axel out of the corner of her eye, noticing that his eyes held some type of un-readable emotion in them, and that his tone had sounded somewhat bitter. "Axel-"

"Oh, well…okay then. Hope, the Superior wants to talk to you in the round room. He said to hurry, so…Hurry." With that said, Demyx left, leaving Hope and Axel alone again.

"Axel, I-"

He grinned, "Meet ya later for ice-cream?"

She thought for a moment before nodding, mustering up the best smile she could from. "Right." She stayed a little longer, her face one of debate. Quickly, she leant forward and pecked his cheek lightly before running out, leaving him shocked and blushing.

* * *

Xemnas stared down at the brunette from his tall chair, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he did so. "We seem to have…encountered a small problem."

"Oh? And what small problem would that be, Xemnas?"

"We have come across someone wearing our coat. Someone who is not one of us. We have an impostor on our hands." Xemnas explained.

Hope crossed her arms across her chest, frowning up at him slightly. "An impostor? Who found him?"

"It was Xaldin who discovered him. When he tried to approach the person, he pulled out an unrecognizable weapon that none of us use. How he obtained the coat is beyond me, but I do know that if we don't stop him, he may delay our plans." Xemnas said, frowning deeply at the very idea.

"And what's this got to do with me, exactly?" Hope asked, wanting to get to the point of this whole conversation.

"We're planning on sending you after him once we get a relative location on him. The objective of it will be to find him and squeeze whatever little information he has already obtained on us, and if he doesn't talk….kill him."

Her eyes widened when she heard Xemnas tell her the last order, "Kill him?…Isn't that a little too harsh now?"

"He's an obvious threat to the Organization. All threats are to be eliminated if necessary. It's your job to rid of nuisances such as this one."

"My job is to kill Heartless and collect hearts, not kill people." Hope pointed out, glaring up at him as he even suggested the very thought, "Why are you even sending someone like me on this mission? Can't Xigbar or Luxord do it?"

"This mission is to make up for your failure at Castle Oblivion. And since we're already sending Axel back to reinvestigate, this will be your job. Don't worry, we wont send you all by yourself, Princess."

"I still don't see the point in having me do it." Hope mumbled, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Orders to eliminate the impostor. Expect them soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. Don't bother me anymore today."

0o0o0o

**4 hours later~**

"Stupid orders to do stupid things…blah, blah, this, blah, blah, that! Hope, it's your job, go do it! Nag, nag!" I hate it when all people do is tell me what to do. That's all that ever happens now. Stupid Xemnas and his stupid orders…And now, I shall rid myself of such negative thoughts by enjoying my ice-cream on top of the Clock Tower. I rounded the corner and I saw Roxas sitting on the edge, already eating his own ice cream. "Hey, Roxas!"

He glanced over at me and waved, giving me a smile. "Hi, Hope."

I plopped down on the edge, taking a bite of ice-cream. I opened my mouth to ask him how his day of nothing was, when someone else spoke before me. "Fancy meeting you two up here."

"Hey, Axel." Roxas greeted, while I waved.

Axel smiled, moving over to us, pausing to rub his shoulder and sigh. "Whew, I slept like a log."

I rolled my eyes as he sat down in between me and Roxas, "Don't you always?"

"You know it!" He exclaimed, taking a bite of ice cream and looking down at the ground below. I followed his gaze and noticed three little blobs down there, running around. "What's going on down there? Are the kids here on summer vacation?…Nah, can't be. It's too early, right, Hope?"

"Axel, how do you expect me to answer questions I don't the answer to? Who know when their summer vacation starts? I remember ours started around the beginning of July…."

"Summer vacation? What's that?" Roxas asked, glancing over at us curiously.

"A dream come true, that's what-a whole month off." Axel stated, sighing as he thought about it.

"It's the one thing that every kid has to look forward to." I added in, taking a bite of more ice cream.

"A month!" Roxas asked, sounding shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Yep!" I replied, while Axel nodded.

Roxas looked down at the ground, "How do they hang on to their sanity? I cant even figure out how to fill a day."

"Oh, trust me! They get a lot of help."

"Yeah, their teachers dish out plenty of homework. Trust us, it's over before you can blink." Axel explained.

"Hmm…I could deal with a week, maybe."

"Most kids spend summer vacation just goofing off with their friends. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it." Axel said, clearly reminiscing the years we spent together on summer vacation.

"Yeah, though not all of 'my' friends helped do it!" I stated, looking at Axel as I did.

"What?"

Roxas laughed, "That sounds fun, I guess."

Axel laughed too, "Yeah. I hadn't really thought about it much since becoming a Nobody," And there comes the downer of this whole topic. Moving along, "So, how'd you spend the day?"

Before Roxas could tell us anything, Xion appeared. "Hey, guys. How did I know you'd already be up here?" She asked, walking over and taking a seat next to Roxas.

"So, did you end up going anywhere?" Roxas asked her just as soon as she was seated.

She shook her head, getting a bit of suspicious like face, "No-why? Did you guys go somewhere without me?"

"Axel went somewhere. He went to sleep." Roxas said, causing me and him to both laugh.

Xion joined in our laughter. "Ha ha ha! What kind of vacation is that?"

Axel snorted, "Hey, unlike you three lazybones, I work myself pretty hard!"

"Hah, maybe you're just out of shape!" Xion stated.

The four of us all laughed, going a bit quiet afterwards, until Axel spoke up again. "Tomorrow, it's back to work."

"Yeah…"

"Hope we get another vacation soon." Xion said, taking a munch of her ice cream.

"So do I. Maybe the next one will be even longer." Probably not, but one can only hope, right?

"Oh, before I forget…I might not see you guys again for a little while." Oh, yeah. They're sending Axel back to C.O..

"Huh? Why not?"

"They're sending me out on recon for a few days." Axel explained.

"Where?" Xion asked, curiosity beginning to get the best of her.

Axel laughed slyly, "Can't tell."

"What do you mean, "can't tell"?" Roxas asked.

"It's classified."

"But I thought we were friends." Xion stated.

"Hey, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secrets. Got it memorized? I bet you three keep a thing or two from me."

"I don't have any dark secrets." Roxas said, glancing at us curiously.

Axel and I both laughed, "Relax, would ya? I'm kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saix will get on my case. You know how he gets." Boy, do I….

"Heh, yeah."

"Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone."

"Now, why would we do that?" Xion asked.

"Well, considering your track record…"

"Hey! Don't make me come over there!" Xion exclaimed, frowning at Axel.

"Ha-ha!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Heh heh!"

"Hahaha!"

The rest of the day was filled with our laughter while enjoying our ice cream.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: No time to talk, gotta go to sleep! Review please! LATER TATERS!**


	45. Hope Meets The Impostor

**A/N: EEEP! 107 Reviews! This is my very first story to have even gone past 58, and now 100? Yeah, totally unexpected, I'll tell you that! It's even a miracle that I got past 20, but to actually have a story with over 100 reviews feels like a big accomplishment to me! And I also did I really brand new and coolio pic of Hope! PLEASE GO LOOK AT IT! Now, while I happily celebrate to commemorate this moment, you should go and enjoy this new chapter! WHOO!**

* * *

Hope slept peacefully in her room, bundled up in her various blankets and hugging her pillow to her, burying her face in it. She had always slept like that, Axel noted as he watched her from his place against the wall. Although he had planned to be able to say bye in the morning before he left, he wouldn't get the chance to because Saix had sent him orders to leave tonight. He really didn't see why he had to go now. It was his vacation, and he could take as much time doing what he wanted without having anyone else bother him about it….well, he could do that, only if it didn't involve the consequence of being turned into a Dusk. Sighing quietly, he glanced over at the clock resting on the nightstand by the bed, mentally groaning when he saw that he had to leave. Quietly, he moved to Hope and placed a soft peck on her cheek.

"Try not to kill yourself while I'm gone, yeah? Wouldn't want you ending up with another scar…." He whispered into her ear. His breath was warm, causing Hope to softly sigh as she turned away from him, pulling the pillow over her head. He silently chuckled at her action for a moment before opening up a portal as quietly as possible and walking through it, exiting to the lower part of the castle. He began to finally head out, when he was stopped by someone impatiently scoffing.

"Hmph. What took you?" It was Saix.

Axel whipped around, an angry look on his face, "It's my vacation. I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you?"

Saix frowned at the red-head. "You're letting yourself get too attached to them, and letting your memories of your former attachment to Hope get the better of you."

Axel's eyes narrowed, "Former memories? What memories I have and act on aren't any of your concern, so leave Hope out of this."

Saix turned his back to Axel, "You and her…the both of you have changed."

Axel didn't reply back, only watched silently as his former best friend walked away**.**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary, _

_Axel must've left after I went to bed last night. I didn't even get a chance to say bye again. Oh well…he'll be back soon though, so there really isn't any need for me to worry. My mission today was with Demyx to Agrabah for heart collection again. Although having Demyx around kinda brightens things up a bit, but I already miss Axel. Well, I guess I'll go wait for Xion and Roxas up on the tower. Bye._

0o0o0o0o0

**About 2 months later-**

"You're sending who with me?"

"Xion. Having a master of the Keyblade by your side will help get rid of this impostor sooner." Saix explained, while Hope only grew more frustrated.

"But…she shouldn't be going on an assassination without the proper experience of being on one before, and you know it. You've never had her kill an actual person before, so what makes you think that she can do it right now?"

Saix closed his eyes, his face remaining expressionless. "Stubborn as always…"

"What was that?"

"Just go already. We've located him to be at Beast's Castle. Hurry on before he gets away. And if he does, Hope…you're to pursue him alone."

She mumbled curses under her breath, "Fine…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Xion and Hope both exited the portal, hoods up. Saix had demanded Hope to wear an Organization coat in hopes to keep her identity safe from an outside force. Hope sighed when she saw how big the place was, making it harder to search quickly. To make it worse, it was dark out, so they'd have a hard time seeing anything.

"Where should we start?" Xion asked Hope, causing her to glance down at the younger girl.

"Hmm…See that roof top up there?" Hope asked, pointing to the roof top, "It's high enough for one of us to sit up on and keep watch. That's your job. Meanwhile, I'll look around. Unless you see someone wearing the coat that you don't recognize as being one of the members, you're to approach him cautiously, and somehow notify me, ok?" Xion nodded, "Now, get up there!"

"Right!" Xion exclaimed, running off and up to the roof top while Hope remained on the ground. After watching and making sure Xion was in a good place, she turned around and stared up at the gates that led to the castle, deciding that if anywhere, the impostor was probably inside the gates.

"Xion, I'm going to look around inside. Remember what I told you to do if you see this guy." She didn't wait for Xion to reply, but instead ran on ahead, opening up the gates and slipping in, glancing around cautiously. She had intended on keeping the gate's open just a tiny bit so she could squeeze back out quickly if she found the need to, but once she had stepped about a few feet away, they closed on her, causing her to summon her sword. "There's no way that the wind just closed them…." Hope mumbled quietly to herself. She turned back to face forward, her eyes widening a bit when she saw she was no longer alone. "You!" She exclaimed, jumping back a few feet. In front of her was a well built boy who wore the organization's coat and a blindfold like thing around his eyes, and looked to be no older than 15 or 16 years old. The little bit of wind that there was blew several wisps of his silver hair around, reminding Hope a bit of Sephiroth. Hope frowned when she sensed the conflict his heart was struggling with between light and darkness. This kid….he'd been through a lot.

_'Why's he just standing there?'_ Her question was soon answered when the boy shot an orb of magic at her. Surprised, she jumped out of the way, part of the coat she was wearing getting torn away by the orb. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but get the idea that Saix would be mad about the coat later on. She glanced at the ruined part for a moment before looking back at the silver haired boy. "I guess I don't really need this anymore." She grabbed the collar of her coat and threw it off, running forward and launching herself in the air, bringing her sword down on the boy, only to have it blocked by his.

Riku easily pushed her back moving back a few feet himself. He knew that whoever this girl he was fighting, she hadn't come here alone. This girl had experience with magic and swordsmanship, making her outrank him somewhat. She would be difficult to get rid of easily. Riku figured that he'd get rid of her last, after he got rid of the other one first.

"Tell me, who are you?" Hope exclaimed, running forward again. Riku stood there, moving out of the way at the last moment, and slamming his hand into Hope's back, knocking her back a few feet and down.

Hope groaned as she managed to crawl back up onto her knees. Riku stared at her for a moment before snapping his fingers, a giant Heartless, a Behemoth to be exact, appearing as he did so. While Hope's attention was turned to the Heartless, he got away and went to find Xion.

0o0o0o0o0

"Damn! Why does a Heartless always have to pop up in the most worst possible time?" I asked myself, throwing my sword down at the Behemoth and successfully killing it after what seemed like hours, when it had been at least 10 minutes. The impostor was gone….At least, that's what I figured, until I heard the sounds of weapons clashing outside of the gates….where Xion was. I knew she shouldn't have been sent along.

I ran and pushed the gates open, just in time to hear Xion let out a scream of what seemed like emotional pain while the impostor began to move away and leave. I did the only sensible thing I could do. I followed after him. "Xion, go home!" I ordered her as I ran past her and after the impostor. "HEY! STOP!"

Of course, he ignored me and ran through a portal, me running in right behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Roxas sat on the clock tower alone, ice cream in hand, awaiting for Hope and Xion to show up from their mission. He'd been there for about 10 minutes, and still, no sign of them. "Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas whipped his head around to find Axel standing in front of him, his usual smirk on his face. "Axel…You're back!"

Axel nodded his head, walking over and taking his seat on the edge, next to Roxas, "Yup, I just got home. So, how ya holding up? Where's Xion and Hope?"

Roxas frowned, sighing a bit sadly. "They're not here yet."

Axel frowned, glancing to side. "Hunh….that's odd. Usually Hope is here by now.

"Yeah, Xion, too. And it's getting late." Roxas looked over at the corner of the tower, expecting both girls to walk around it happily, ice cream in their hands. But no matter how much he expected it to happen, it didn't. "This isn't like them…"

Indeed, it wasn't like them at all….

* * *

Xion sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "How could he say that…" She asked herself, closing her eyes and remembering the scene that had happened between her and the impostor. He had defeated her and told her that her Keyblade wasn't real…that is was a sham instead. He even went to the lengths to say that the organization was bad news, and for her to find a new crowd. But not everyone here was bad in Xion's view. Roxas, Axel, and Hope were her friends, and they weren't bad at all. But still…..

_'This Keyblade, it's a sham-worthless.' _

Xion shook her had sadly, burying in her arms. "He's wrong. It's not a sham…and neither am I."

**With Hope~**

Riku stood with his back facing Hope, who was struggling to remain standing after taking a strong hit from him. In the end, she was so weak, she fell to the ground, moaning in pain softly. Riku recalled his sword and turned around on his heel, moving over towards Hope. He knelt down next to her and lifted part of his blindfold up, opening an eye to look down at who he had just taken out. He knew he had never met her before, but he recalled seeing someone that looked like her once…Ah, yes, in a room he had wandered into while at the Hollow Bastion Castle. There, he had found a picture of the exact same girl in front of him. But now was not the time to dwell on how why she was working with the Organization.

Riku instinctively moved back as Hope sat up, opening her eyes to stare at him. "I don't think…you understand….the danger you're putting yourself into by impersonating an Organization member," Hope began, standing up without stumbling in the least, wiping her hand across her stinging cheek, bringing it back to find blood on it. "If you don't disappear off the radar soon, they'll keep sending someone to get rid of you. I don't like killing people, and I really don't wanna start now. That's why…I've failed another mission. If you're as smart as you look, kid, you'll do the one smart thing and that's stop running around wearing the coat."

"Who are you, and why is someone that still has their heart working for the organization?" Riku asked, watching as she opened up a portal.

Hope closed her eyes and shook her head. "Figure it out for yourself. It's not that hard, if you really think about it." She said, walking through the portal and leaving, returning to the castle and nearly falling out of the portal upon her return.

"Did you get rid of the problem?" Saix asked as soon as he saw her portal in.

She turned and shot a glare at him, "Do you think I would be covered in bruises and cuts if I had? No. I wouldn't. He managed to get the slip up on me. I went through at least 7 different worlds chasing after him, until he managed to give me a beating in Agrabah. He's much stronger than we gave him credit for."

"You failed, again. Xemnas will not be happy about this."

"Xemnas can't be happy with anything because he cant feel, and neither can you. I'd like to leave now and go up to my room if you don't mind." Hope said, her tone low and dangerous. He moved out of her way, watching her move up the stairs until she was out of his sight. Shaking his head quietly, he left as well, leaving to go tell the Superior of their Princess's failure

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Originally, I had this whole Riku/ Hope encounter scene planned out that I thought was genius, but when I started typing it down, it sort of didn't seem all that great anymore. So, yeah, um incase people are wondering, because I know that some people might've not yet done this, I've played 358/2 Days already. I got it from my aunt for Christmas, and I finished it in 2 weeks. I've played through the whole game at least 30 times already. So, because this part of the story involves the plotline of Days, it will definitely contain spoilers. So, unless you've already got past day 255, I suggest that you finish the game quickly before reading on, unless you want me to ruin it for you, which I really don't want to do. Although I'm pretty sure most of you have completed it, it never hurts to give out a warning of what's to come. Ok, so, review, send me a message, ask me a question, whatever! LATER TATERS!**


	46. Bruises Can Sure Be A Pain

**A/N: *Sigh* My creativity seems to be going limited…I find it quite sad actually. Hmm…anyway, I'd like to thank the 110 people…oh wait, no 111, that have reviewed this story. You guys rock, so this is for you guys! I don't really have a whole lot to say right now, except for go read and leave a review!**

* * *

I walked into my room and flipped on the lights, slowly walking over to my bed. My entire body felt achy, making it painful to do as much as move an inch or so. It was a surprise that I could even walk. I carefully sat myself on the bed, wincing as did, but only to have the pain replaced with a sigh of relief from the cushioning of the bed to my tired tush. Slowly, I began to peel off the easiest pair of clothing one at a time, only managing to get my gloves off. Although it was extremely painful, I bent down to take my shoes off, only to have someone grab my hands before they could reach my shoes. Surprised by the new set of hands, I looked up and saw Axel standing above me, setting my hands back on the bed while he got down on his knees.

"Axel, what're you-"

"You can barely move as it is, and seeing as how we're friends and all, I might as well help you out." He explained, pulling off the shoe on my left foot and switching to the right foot. "I go away for two months and what do I come back to? You all black and blue…"

"When did you get back?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty at having him have to do this.

"Earlier. I guess about 5 hours ago. Well, yesterday I guess….it's already 2 in the morning." It was already two? How long have I even been gone?

"Oh…"

He sat the other shoe on the floor and looked up at me, putting his hands on my shoulders, causing me to wince when he they made contact with the bruises on them. I had hoped he didn't notice, but apparently, he did, because he began to frown. "What's wrong with your shoulders?"

O0o0o0o0

"Nothing…It's nothing. I'm just a little sore from today's mission, that's all." Hope lied, looking anywhere but Axel's face.

Axel's frown deepened, "Hope…"

"Look, I'm fine, alright!" She snapped, the annoyed look on her face disappearing quickly upon realizing who she had just yelled at. "I'm sorry, Axel….I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, Hope. Just…let me see…"

Hope sighed, lifting her hand up to the shoulder part of her shirt and grabbing a hold of it, lifting it down to reveal a large bruise that was darker in contrast than her skin. The size of the blue mark made Axel wince. He reached his hand forward as if to touch, but Hope quickly moved away from him. "No, don't touch it…It hurts when you touch it…."

"Let me see the other shoulder." Axel said, watching as Hope lifted down the other sleeve to reveal another bruise, this one much smaller than the other one. "Does this one hurt, too?"

Hope shook her head. "No, not really. It still kinda stings though, but not as much as the rest of them do."

"There's more? Hope, what happened?" Axel asked, lifting up the back of her shirt to gape at the rest of the bruises she had obtained.

"…They sent me on an assassination mission. They wanted me to get rid of the impostor…."

"Alone?"

Hope shook her head. "No, they made Xion go with me. Axel, she got beat pretty bad…that's why I told her to come home and let me take care of the rest. I chased after the impostor for at least 4 hours straight. I went through seven different worlds, until I caught up with him Agrabah. I was so tired, that I couldn't even fight right…"

"Why didn't you come home after he ran off?" Axel asked, doing his best to hold in the frustration he was beginning to get.

"Because, I had to!" Hope exclaimed, looking up at him with a frown on her face.

"Why did you even agree to go on this mission?" Axel yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, causing Hope to jump a bit in surprise.

"I…It was to make up for Castle Oblivion. So much for that…."

Axel glanced back over at her, confused by her words. "What do you mean?"

"I messed up, Axel….I really messed up this mission. I let Xion get hurt, and I let the impostor escape," Hope hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms. "I just don't have it in me to kill someone…"

Axel stared at her for a moment before walking out and getting an icepack, sitting back down next to Hope and pulling the back of her shirt up again setting the icepack on her bruised back, earning a small gasp of pain from her. "Sorry…It'll make the pain go away." Hope didn't reply, only laid her head on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen for a moment. Inside his chest, where his heart would be if he had one, it grew warm and fuzzy, feeling foreign and strange. Of course, seeing as he was Axel, the guy without a heart, he ignored it. "Hope, do-"

Soft and relaxed breathing cut him off, causing him to look down and smile at Hope as she slept soundly. Carefully, Axel lifted her up and pulled the sheets down, gently setting her down and covering her up, her hand still gripping onto his. He made the move to leave, but the grip she had on his hand tightened, causing him to turn back around and look at her. "I haven't seen you in two months and you make the move to leave me to nap? No, that's not happening. I'm making room for you." She mumbled, rolling over a bit and making room for Axel. He chuckled quietly, shredding off his coat and boots, leaving him in his black denim jeans and plain white shirt, crawling in the bed and covering up. As soon as he was down, Hope latched herself onto him, hoping his body heat would warm her up.

"Axel…when Kingdom Hearts is finished, can you make me a promise?"

"Ok, what?"

"Promise me, that once you get your heart, that we can finally go back home. Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise, Hope…I promise."

Hope smiled to herself, allowing herself to drift off to sleep after a long day of running and fighting.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: A bit too short for my taste, but I find it a bit sweet! Next one will be longer, promise! LATER TATERS!**


	47. Fear

**A/N: Amazingly, people liked last chapter, and since I promised to make this one longer and post it up quick, I am! So, I've been working on this promotional like trailer for this story using windows video maker, and so far, it's been going ok. I'm not quite sure if I should post it up on Youtube, so I am asking you guys now if I should. What do you think? The idea for it was given to me by my friend, because she said that it would sort of promote it to fanfic readers all over, and send them over to the story. So, is it a good idea? Let me know.**

* * *

Roxas was walking downstairs when he heard Xion yelling. "Just give me another chance!"

Saix stood in front of her, his face one of annoyance. "We can't afford to expend any more chances on you," He explained before turning around to leave, only to open his mouth again. "You were a mistake we never should've made."

Roxas approached Xion as soon as Saix began to walk away. "Xion?"

Xion only gave him a glance before running away, leaving Roxas confused.

This was only the beginning of the problems to come….

_**Later that day~**_

At the end of the day, Axel met up with Roxas on the clock tower in Twilight Town. As soon as he was seated, he noticed Xion wasn't around. "Where's Xion?"

Roxas sighed dejectedly. "Haven't seen her, or Hope, today either."

Axel frowned. "Oh well…And don't worry about Hope, she's back at the castle, napping."

Roxas took a bite of ice cream, looking out to the horizon. "Hey, Axel.."

Axel glanced over at him. "Huh?"

"Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?" Roxas blurted out, the question surprising Axel so much, he almost dropped his ice cream.

"What? Where'd that come from?" Axel asked, frowning at the memories the question itself brought up.

"I ran into somebody today and…Well, he had something like that. Something so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it," Roxas explained, looking down at his lap sadly, "Why don't I have anything like that?"

Axel shook away the memories and laughed a bit. "Because you don't have a heart."

Roxas sighed dejectedly. "Uhh, I guess…But Demyx doesn't a heart, and I bet he'd be upset if you took his sitar away."

"Hmm, true, but…I don't think that's quite the same. I think the closest things we Nobodies have go is our pasts. You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it." Axel explained. He remembered how his somebody, Lea, couldn't bear to lose the most important person he had: Hope.

"Oh…Too bad I don't remember MY past." Roxas said sadly.

"Well, what about your present?"

"Huh?"

"You've got memories from here in the Organization, right?"

"Yeah…I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you, Hope, or Xion."

"Well, see? There ya go. Everybody's got something they want to hang onto." Axel stated, taking a bite from his ice cream.

"It's scary to think I could lose you guys."

"Scary? Scary's a feeling, man." Axel pointed out.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I know I can't feel, but…It's still a scary thought."

"A thought, then. But not a feeling."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you be scared of losing Hope?" Roxas asked the red-head.

This time, Axel really did drop his ice-cream down to the ground below. Roxas had pointed at something important: The very idea of losing Hope was the most terrifying thing to Axel, yet seeing as how he had no heart, he didn't consider it a feeling, but a memory or idea instead. It was somewhat ironic, because he was always the one reminding Roxas that they couldn't feel, yet here he was, terrified of the idea of losing his important person.

And he couldn't understand why he was.

* * *

"Would you care to explain to me why you let him escape?"

Hope let her gaze fall to the ground, her face turning into a frown. "He's a lot a stronger than anyone gave him credit for. I went after him, but he took me down within minutes."

Xemnas frowned as he stared down at her. The only reason he had her here was to see if she was a key to completing Kingdom Hearts, and to stop anyone who tried to get in the organizations way…Then again, last reason went for pretty much everyone, but still. Another reason was for observations. Yes, observations. You see, Xemnas had a theory of some sort. His theory was that Hope couldn't be contaminated by darkness, no matter how hard the darkness tried to contaminate her. Like Ansem the Wise had once told his Somebody, Xehanort, he believed that Hope had a pure heart that was plentiful of light, and void of any darkness. Of course, he had yet to find out whether his theory was correct or not. And in order for him to find out whether this was true or not, he would have to experiment. If his theory was right, then it meant that he could use her pure light to complete Kingdom Hearts and open it.

But he couldn't test it out now. Not when he was already conducting the No._i _project. Until he was sure that the current project was a complete success, though by the way things were going at the moment, was unlikely, he wouldn't carry out his theory. Not until he was absolutely sure that Hope would prove all that useful.

"I see…you've disappointed me again, Princess."

"I'm not a princess anymore, Xemnas. And I'm not a child anymore, either, so stop acting like I am." Hope said, her voice sounding annoyed.

Like every time he listened to her rants, he ignored her words. "You may go now, Hope. But don't think that you wont be going on anymore missions."

She rolled her eyes as she slowly and carefully left. "Yeah, whatever…"

She made it back to her room, walking in and shutting the door behind her. She had woken up earlier to find a small piece of paper on the pillow next to her, with Axel's familiar handwriting scribbled onto it, telling her that he went to meet Roxas and Xion for ice cream. Normally, she would've been upset that he left without her, but she didn't blame him for not waking her up to go with him. She felt like crap, every bone and muscle in her body aching. She was amazed that she could even walk downstairs and back upstairs with such pain. She groaned as she took another step forward, clenching her teeth together as she moved forward towards the little desk where she kept most of her things. After she had first been brought to the castle, someone had gone back to her little house in Traverse Town and transported all of her things back to her room in the castle, and arranged just the way it had been before.

Hope grabbed the pen on her desk and her diary, flipping it open to the next clean page, pressing the pen to the paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel awful. That mission I went on to get rid of the impostor…yeah, it didn't go well. Saix was mad, and Xemnas…well, he was surprisingly calm about the whole thing, though he did say he was disappointed. Whatever, not like I can help it that he gave me a mission that I cant go through with. That boy…I spared his life because I don't think he deserves to die at all. I warned him about who he was messing with because I care about his safety. I just hope he'll listen to it. It's funny. He kind of reminded me of a younger version of Sephiroth with the silver hair and fighting technique. Heh, it's actually been a long time since I've thought of my old mentor. I wonder whatever happened to him?_

_Anyway, Axel got a bit mad about me getting beaten up a little, but he helped patch me up. Those butterflies that I used to get in my stomach are back. And like before, they only pop up when I'm with Axel. Maybe…I love him. No, I do. I love-_

"Hope, I'm back!" Hope dropped the pen and turned around to find Axel standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi." Hope greeted quietly, giving him a smile instead of waving.

"Here, I brought you back some ice cream." Axel said, holding out the bar for her. She stood there, not bothering to reach for it, because it was too painful. "Well?"

"Axel, could you maybe bring it over here?" Hope asked quietly.

Axel's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, that's right! You must still be sore." He walked over to her and handed her the ice cream bar.

She smiled. "Thank you," She put the ice cream in her mouth and took a bite from it, allowing Axel to carry her over to her bed, where he sat her down and sat behind her, her back to his chest. She sighed as his body heat helped the soothe the aches.

While Hope ate her ice cream, Axel let his mind drift back to earlier. Hope was important to him, and the thought losing her…well, he didn't want to even think about it. It was something that wasn't worth thinking on. Why was he even bothered by it? He had not heart to feel terrified with, yet why did he feel like it? And poor little Hope had no idea as to how she was affecting him. He frowned as he remembered the vacation day two months earlier, where he had almost kissed her. If they had kissed….Axel liked to imagine what it would've been like. But if she had been able to affect him so badly, then surely she had the same ability to do the same to others.

And that idea was what made him think he was mad. No one, and he meant **NO ONE **could touch **HIS** Hope. If they tried, he'd burn them into ashes before their hands could even reach her.

'…_And now I'm acting all possessive of my best friend? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Axel, are you alright?" Hope asked, glancing over her shoulder to see what he was doing.

He looked up at her, catching her eyes, that warm and fuzzy feeling popping up into the empty place in his chest as he stared at her. _'You have no idea what you're doing to me…'_

"Fine….I'm fine…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I finished the trailer for this story! Yay! But since I suck at drawing Hope's hair, I had to result in using pictures of Aerith as a substitute for Hope. So, should I upload it to youtube, or not? Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please leave a review! LATER TATERS!**


	48. Singing and Wrong Buttons

**A/N: I uploaded the video this morning onto youtube! Yay! Here's the link for .com/user/prettystar78?feature=mhsnp/a/u/0/ZNY5tJZF6dY**

**It's about five minutes long, but who cares? It's creative and amazing! Ok, so, yeah…Go on and read I guess.**

* * *

"So, how ya feeling?"

Hope smiled at Axel before replying. "Better than yesterday and the day before, that's for sure. At least I can walk better today." Axel smiled back at her before opening up a portal and walking through, Hope right behind him. Today, they were conducting a mission together in a new world called Atlantica. At first, Hope thought it was like all the other worlds she had visited so far, except when they walked out of the portal, or should I say, more like swam out of it, she was surprised.

"Hey, check us out!" Hope exclaimed, giggling as she swam around in a circle with her new purple fins.

"Great, they send a fire element to a world of water?" Axel asked himself, frowning down at the red fins. Hope was surprised by how his hair was still spiky, even under water.

"Oh, c'mon, Axel! It's not that bad!" She exclaimed, swimming around him.

He glared. "You're just like Demyx. Someone who loves the water!" He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like a child, causing Hope to giggle.

She grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Axel. Let's get the mission over with so you'll stop being cranky."

"I'm not being cranky, I just don't like water!"

Hope rolled her eyes, ignoring him and continuing to drag him along in silence. The only thing Axel was enjoying was Hope dragging him, her hand on his arm. If he didn't have any self control, he would've grabbed her and kissed her senseless by now, but he did have self control, and for that, he was thankful. Just then, Hope stopped dragging him. "Listen? Do you hear that?"

Axel frowned, listening around, a faint sound of what sounded like drums reaching his ears. "Um, if you mean the drums, then yeah…"

She shook her head. "No, besides the drums. It's music!" She exclaimed, an excited expression appearing on her face. "C'mon, lets go find it!"

"But-" Axe began, only to be cut off by Hope swimming forward quickly, leaving him to follow after her.

* * *

"No, no, no! Ya got ta make it sound more catchy! Put more effort into it!"

Flounder sighed, "Sebastian, we cant do it without Ariel!"

"Sure we can!" Sebastian exclaimed, waving his directing stick around with his claw.

"But Ariel is the one who sings the song!"

"Um, excuse me?" Hope interrupted the two, earning both sea inhabitants attention, scaring Flounder.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, I couldn't help but over hear the music you guys are playing. I think it's wonderful!" Hope complimented the crab, while Axel swam over to float next to her.

Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? It's not as good as it was though. You see, our lead singer couldn't be here for the practice today, and everyone is struggling."

"Oh? Well…I can take her place for the day." Hope stated.

"Oh, that's very kind of ya, but I'm afraid auditions have closed and everything." Sebastian stated, beginning to swim back to the group.

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin" _Hope sang, hitting each note perfectly.

Sebastian turned back around. "Brilliant! Let the music move ya now!"

Hope grinned, grabbing Axel and pulling him over with her to the open clam shell. "_Don't be shy, let the music inside, And dance, dance, dance!"_

Axel looked at Hope nervously. "H-Hope, I cant dance!"

"It's as easy as pie, remember? 1, 2, and 3, 1,2, and 3!" Hope mumbled quietly, gently moving them around until Axel got the grasp of it, "See?"

Sebastian flipped around happily. "See, you can do it!"

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin"_

"Watch the stage, now! How exciting!" Sebastian exclaimed enthusiastically, continuing to direct.

Hope and Axel swam up towards the glowing shell. "_See the sign? Can you reach it in time, and tap, tap, tap!"_

"Yeah, that's it, mon!"

Hope smiled happily, swimming up into the group of dolphins. _"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now, it's very easy, come on in , just take a chance and shake a fin."_

"And if you cant reach the target, use magic!"

Axel swam up and directed his hand at the rock chandelier. _"It's all the same, if you've got steady aim, just zap, zap, zap!" _

"There, you got the rhythm now!"

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

_It's very easy, come on in _

_Just take a chance and shake a fin" _

"Ha-ha!" Axel laughed as he spun Hope around.

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin" _

"Now, what about the bubbles?"

Axel and Hope both swam up, Hope continuing to sing. "_Just a touch , 'cause it wont take too much to pop, pop, pop! Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now, it's very easy, come on in, just take a chance and shake a fin!"_

"Drum solo! Give him the cue!" Sebastian exclaimed, pointing over at the octopus holding the drums.

"_Count him in so he'll know to begin_

_To drum, drum, drum! Swim this way_

_We'll dance and we'll play now_

_It's very easy, just come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin!"_

"Here's your big moment! Make 'em cheer!"

"_Don't dilly-dally, it's your big finale_

_Sha-la-la! "_

"That was fantastic!" Sebastian exclaimed, swimming over to Hope and Axel as they danced.

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin!_

_Swim along, just join in the song_

_A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun." _

If Hope could say one thing, she would say that was one of the most fun days she ever had in her life

* * *

"As much fun as that mission turned out to be, I'm still glad we're back on dry land." Axel said as we walked up to the top of the tower, where we found Roxas sitting all by himself. "Heya, Roxas!"

Roxas turned to look at us and waved, sending him a smile. "Hi, Roxas!"

"Hey, guys."

Axel and I walked over to edge, taking our normal seats. "Xion couldn't make it again today?" Axel asked the blonde while I took a bite of ice cream.

"You guys just missed her."

"Oh, that's too bad." I mumbled sadly.

Apparently, Xion had been acting a bit dodgy around everyone lately, piquing my interests. I think that it was the impostor who caused her to act like this. I think that maybe Saix yelled at her…

Whatever the problem is, I intend to find out, no matter what I have to do.

**The next day, with Roxas and Axel on the Clock-tower~**

"Hey! No Xion?" Axel asked as he took his seat next to Roxas.

"Don't hold your breath. Where's Hope?" Roxas asked as he took a bite of ice cream.

"Back at the castle, playing in the music room…Hey, did something happen yesterday?" Axel asked, changing the subject.

Roxas shook his head dismissively. "Nah, it's nothing."

"….Girls sure are complicated, huh?" Axel said, out of the blue.

Roxas looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

Axel laughed, "Because you're not so complicated. But don't take it personal. Most Nobodies aren't."

"You mean…real people are more complex than us?" Roxas asked, curiously.

"Well, sure! Especially if they're real and female. That's like a double dose of complicated."

"So…what about a Nobody girl like Xion?"

"Single dose." Axel replied.

"I am so lost." Roxas stated.

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Well, the important thing to remember when dealing with girls is not to push the wrong buttons. Got it memorized? Wouldn't want you having to learn it the hard way, like I did." Axel asked, mumbling the last bit to himself.

"Hmm…yeah…Wish you'd told me that before." Roxas mumbled.

Axel smiled. "Well, just give her some time."

"Why?"

"Because if you rush in there and try to fix things, you'll just press more buttons." Axel explained.

"Fine, whatever."

Axel laughed loudly. "You're alright, kid."

Roxas frowned at Axel. "Don't call me "kid"!" Axel ignored him and continued laughing, making Roxas more frustrated. "Stop laughing!"

Axel stopped and smiled at him, ruffling the younger boys hair. "You'll patch things up with her. Trust me."

"I hope so. Hey, how do you know all this stuff anyway?"

Axel sighed as he thought back. "Because, I pushed some wrong buttons with Hope once."

"Really? What happened?"

"She got mad at me because of something I said that I shouldn't have…"

_**Flashback~ Age:16**_

"_What is wrong with you? I don't understand why you're getting so mad about it!" _

"_Because what you did was wrong, Lea! You didn't have to punch him so hard, you'd send him flying into a wall!" Hope yelled angrily, doing her best to patch up Lea's cut up lip. _

"_He called me an idiot!" Lea argued back._

"_So? Isa calls you an idiot a lot, and I don't see you going around and beating him up." _

"_That's because Isa is my friend! Strife and I are enemies! Been enemies since we were in diapers! Stupid Chocobo head, stealing my cookie…" _

"_Lea, stop it!" Hope yelled, pulling her hand away from treating his lip, to stand back and glare at him. "What's going on with you? You and Cloud have always been on good terms! Is there something else going on that you're not telling me?"_

"_Of course not! I tell you more stuff than I tell Isa!" _

"_Then why does it seem you're not telling me everything?"_

"_Because you're being stupid!"_

_Her jaw tightened. "Excuse me? Me, being stupid?" _

_Lea, realizing what he had just said, became silent. "Hope-"_

"_You listen to me, Lea Jason Maxwell! I'm not the one being stupid here, you are! I've known you since we were 9, and now…you're acting like someone I don't even know anymore. It's like…you're not even Lea!"_

"_Me being the stupid one? Well, you're an idiot!" _

"_You're face is an idiot! It's so ugly, I cant even bear to look at it now!" _

"_Well, you're mom is dumb! Dumbest person I ever met, and I can see where you get you're stupidity from!" Both became silent, Lea going silent upon realizing what he had just said, Hope being quiet out of pure anger, not wanting to yell at him. "Hope, I didn't-"_

**SMACK!** _Was the only sound that was made from Hope's hand connecting to Lea's cheek before she ran off, leaving Lea mad at himself._

_**End Flashback~**_

"We didn't speak to each other for 4 weeks straight, until I went to her house with a big bouquet of flowers and an apology. Those were the worst four weeks I ever went through…" Axel said as he finished telling his story.

"Wow…and I thought you guys never got mad at each other." Roxas stated.

"Yeah, well not everyone's friendships are perfect, Roxas. That's one of the things you have to understand."

'_Because even me and Hope's isn't perfect like everyone thinks it is…'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, I had no idea how to do the first part of this chapter, so I figured Atlantica and singing would be cool. Ok, sorry if it was boring, but live with it for now! Go watch the video! LATER TATERS!**


	49. Axel, what's Love?

**A/N: Yeah….This story is progressing quite well, so far. Makes me happy to know that so many people like it! Yeah, so….What to do now? Well, I have come to realize that I have a dilemma: How many more chapters until we move on to the Kingdom hearts 2 plotline? Well, I have no idea what to tell you guys, because I don't even know that answer ^_^; Heh, while I try to figure that out, please enjoy another new chapter!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of the day~Day 153~**_

"All by yourself again?" Axel asked Roxas as he and Hope both rounded the corner of the tower.

"Yeah."

Hope and Axel walked over to him and sat down on the edge, both pulling out their ice cream. It was silent for a moment, until Axel spoke up. "They've been keep me and Hope busy lately. Xion, too."

Roxas stared down at his lap and sighed. "Yeah, no kidding."

"C'mon, what's with the face?" Axel asked, Hope frowning at Roxas while he did.

"What face…"

Hope got up and moved over to sit on Roxas's other side, grabbing his face and hooking her fingers onto the corners of his lips, tugging them up into a smile. "I don't like it when you frown, Roxas. It makes you look like a lost little puppy!" Hope explained, pulling the younger boy into a comforting hug, letting him go for Axel to ruffle his hair.

As comforting as they were trying to be, he still didn't cheer up.

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Day 171~Love~**

"I cant…believe…we have to stay here all day…and train!" Axel struggled to keep his balance as Hope vented her anger out on the punching bag while he held it. Today, they had been scheduled for an all day training session with each other, much to Hope's objections. To Hope, she no longer needed training, when she had already gone through it and finished it 6 years earlier. She wasn't a baby, she was a grown woman! The thought of being treated and viewed as a child still made her scream, causing her to throw one last forceful punch at the bag, amazingly not knocking Axel backwards into a wall. Hope panted silently for a moment before looking at Axel. "Your turn…"

Axel nodded his head, switching spots with Hope and making his hands into fists. "Better hold on tight to it."

"Aren't you going to take your coat off first?" Hope asked, quirking an eyebrow up, "I mean, don't you ever get hot wearing that thing all the time?"

He smirked. "I don't get hot. I'm already hot as it is!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, Axel."

He grinned, shedding off his coat and throwing it off to the side, throwing a quick punch at the punching bag, not even making Hope lose her balance. After only five hits, he was already exhausted. "Man…this is really tiring…"

"Maybe if you stopped eating so much sea salt ice cream, you would be in better shape." Hope stated, earning a glare from Axel.

"I'm in the best shape there is! I can do any physical challenge you throw at me!" As soon as it came out of his mouth, he instantly began to regret it. "Wait, no-!"

"I'll be right back!" Hope exclaimed, running out and coming right back, her iStereo and iPod in her hands. She moved over to the wall and plugged it, docking the iPod onto it. "Since you think you're in the best shape there is, then I want you to do the easiest exercise workout there is: Dance."

Axel's jaw dropped. "But Hope, you know I cant dance!"

"Axel, remember what I always tell you when you say that? It's as easy as pie!" Hope exclaimed, "Just watch what I do. One foot here, and one foot there. Left, right, stomp, stomp, spin, and clap! See? Now you try!"

Axel groaned, but stepped up next to her none the less, repeating the steps she had shown him slowly, getting each one right. "There, I did it! Can we stop now?"

"You can, but I don't want to!" Hope exclaimed, running back over to her iStereo and pressing play, a fast song coming on. Axel moved off to the side while Hope spun around, moving her body and swaying her hips around with the beat. She had always been flexible, being able to run fast and move fast. It was her speed and flexibility that made her a great fighter, so maybe her dance workout was what always helped her. Without even realizing it, Axel began to watch her intently, to the point where he was practically ogling her. It wasn't until she tripped and fell flat on her face that he snapped out of it and ran over to her, kneeling down next to her and rolling her over.

"You ok?"

She opened her eyes and laughed loudly, "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!" She continued laughing as she sat up, Axel staring at her strangely as she hugged him while she laughed.

Axel didn't really understand exactly why she was laughing so much, but decided to embrace the moment of hugs by hugging Hope back, causing her to go quiet, and the silence she was giving off wasn't very good to Axel. "What?"

She pulled away from him and shook her head. "Nothing, except I'm all sweaty and gross, so I really would suggest hugging me."

Axel laughed. "Never stopped me before, has it?"

"Well, no, but-" She was cut off by him pulling her up to her feet.

Axel smiled at her, staring into her eyes and getting lost in them for a second before looking over to the clock, realizing that it was about time for them to go meet Roxas in Twilight Town. "Wanna go and get ice cream?"

"Nah, you go on ahead. Think I'll go take a shower." Hope said, heading towards the exit, only turning around again and pecking the pyro on the cheek quickly before running out.

* * *

Roxas rounded the corner, looking up to see just Axel already sitting on the edge of the tower, ice cream in hand. He laughed as Roxas walked over. "Hey, here comes the hard worker."

Roxas plopped down next to him, staying quiet for a minute before turning to look at him. "Xion around?"

Axel shook his head, a frown making its way onto his face. "Haven't seen her."

Roxas' face fell. "Oh."

"Somebody's gotta talk to that girl." Axel stated, figuring that only one person could probably get through to Xion, that person being Hope. He was just about to suggest it to Roxas, when the blonde spoke first.

"It's her choice if she wants to come join us or not."

'_Guess that idea is out…' _Axel thought, scratching the back of his head. "I guess that's fair."

"Axel, I need to ask you something." Roxas stated, staring out at the horizon.

"What's up?" The red head asked, taking a bite of his ice cream, frowning when he didn't get an immediate answer. "Did something happen?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, it's just …This is gonna sound stupid," Roxas mumbled under his breath before turning to face Axel, who was taking another bite of ice cream. "Do you know what love is?" The blonde blurted out.

Axel's eyes grew wide as he spat his ice cream out, turning to gape at Roxas. "'Scuse me?"

Roxas began to explain. "I found out about love on today's mission-that it's something powerful."

Axel looked away from him and smiled what many would could consider a sad smile. "That's true. It is. But I'll never get to experience it…"

"Nobodies can't love?" Poor innocent little Roxas…

"You need a heart, man."

"Right."

"Love is what happens if there's something special between two people." Axel explained.

"You mean, like, if they're best friends like you and Hope?" Roxas asked.

Axel's cheeks flushed a light pink as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"So then…love is like a step above friends?"

"Yes!…Well, no. There aren't "steps"…" Axel was beginning to wish Hope had come so she could've explained it.

Roxas frowned. "I don't get it."

Axel scoffed bitterly. "What does it matter? We'll never know the difference."

"If I had a heart, do you think I could love somebody?" Roxas asked.

"Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things."

"That's good….Hey, Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…do you think that if you had a heart, you'd love Hope?"

Axel smiled softly, "Y'know, kid…When I had a heart, I did love Hope."

"Really?"

"Really…had this whole thing planned out on how to tell her and everything. But…never got the chance to because I lost my heart before I could."

"Oh…when you get a new heart, do you think you'll love her again?"

"Who knows…I guess I'll just have to wait and see…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It seemed kind of short, but I guess that's my opinion. So, hope you enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	50. What do you mean she won't wake up!

**A/N: Ok, so yeah…Not feeling all that good right now ****L**** I officially hate choir at the moment because we have a concert tomorrow night and the attire that we were told to where at the beginning of the year completely got changed on us. I don't even own a pair of black pants! So while I mope, go on and read.**

* * *

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT WAKING UP?"**

Luxord, who had been standing nearby, chuckled. "She bungled her last mission and has been in a deep sleep ever since. Can't win them all, I suppose."

Saix glanced at the blonde gambler for a moment before closing his eyes, a headache coming on as Hope yelled again. "But that wasn't her fault! She-"

"She's a useless puppet. Since the task to get rid of the impostor was yours, I'd say that it was you who was useless, but seeing as how you came back more exhausted…I'd say you gave a bigger effort."

Hope clenched her teeth together, her jaw tight as she spoke. "I told you that she wasn't ready to go on a mission like that, but you didn't listen to me!"

Saix sighed loudly out of annoyance. "Just go on your mission…"

"No! If you don't listen to me, then I'm not going to listen to you!" With that said, she took off down the hallway, leaving Saix shouting after her to come back before he sent the Dusks after her.

"Why do you care? That creature is broken and defective."

Hope whipped around and glared angrily. "Unlike you, I have a heart. I can't help but care!" She exclaimed, turning back around and continuing to run down the hall.

"You of all people should know she's not one to take orders from someone who bosses her around." Saix glanced at Xaldin out of the corner of his eye.

"And who asked you for an opinion, number III?"

"No one did, but I'm only stating the simple truth to you. She's stubborn when she's bossed around." Xaldin said, before leaving for his mission.

"Very stubborn…"

_**The end of the day~**_

Axel found both Hope and Roxas already sitting on top of the tower, looking as glum as ever. Sighing quietly to himself, he walked over and plopped himself down between them, glancing at Hope from the corner of his eye. She looked like she was…guilty of something….

"Axel, about Xion…" Roxas began, only to stop, too gloomy to continue.

"Saix told me what happened this morning." Axel explained.

Roxas sighed, his face saddening. "Why does he hate her so much?"

Axel frowned at his words. "Listen to you…How come you do that? Talk like you're a real person?"

Roxas gave a confused face. "Why? What did I say? I don't even know how real people talk."

"I mean, sometimes you sound like you really are heartsick or something." Axel explained, not understanding why Roxas was like that.

"When I saw her lying there…" Roxas paused, shaking his head, "I couldn't stop thinking that she'll never wake up."

Axel opened his mouth to give him reassurance, but Hope beat him to it first. "She will."

"Saix called her "broken"." Roxas stated, catching both adults attention.

"He said that to you, too? That's what he said about her to me." Hope said, frowning slightly.

"Hmm…"Axel mumbled. He glanced back at the two and noticed how Hope had seemed to cheer up a bit, while Roxas still looked a bit glum. "Well, if it cheers you up, I'm probably a lot more broken than her."

Hope gave his cheering up attempts a smile, while Roxas' frowned deepened, "Saix knows something about her. Why me and her are special Nobodies."

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Well…If it's gonna keep you up at night, we could ask him for you."

"We?" Hope mumbled.

Roxas gasped, shooting up onto his feet to stare down at the two older people. "Really?"

Axel laughed, "Yes, really! Sheesh, sit down. We'll ask, but don't get your hopes up. Straight answers aren't exactly his specialty."

"He's more likely to tell you two than he is me." Roxas pointed out.

"True."

"I just hope she wakes up soon…"

* * *

Hope and Axel approached Saix, Hope the first one to get to him. "We have a question. How come Roxas and Xion are so important to the Organization?"

Instead of getting a simple reply of words, she got a hand to her cheek, a loud slap ringing through the halls as Saix's hand connected with Hope's cheek, her head whipping to the side as she was hit, her hand immediately going to her injured cheek. Axel's eyes widened before they narrowed. He gently grabbed Hope's shoulders and put her behind him, growling a bit as he stared at Saix. "…Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"That's punishment for running off like that yesterday. As for your questions, I warned you, Axel, to keep out of this."

Axel continued to glare angrily, while Hope held her stinging cheek. "And I told you I cant. We have to know what Xion's deal is. Why cant you be straight with us for once?"

Saix scoffed, "Just like you two are always honest with me?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Okay, you've got me there."

"Xion has no right to be among our number." Saix said, his face expressionless.

"Why not?" Hope asked quietly from her spot behind Axel.

Saix turned to face the other way. "What is it you two see in that thing? Just look at it." With that said, he walked off, leaving them in silence.

"That **_'thing' _**just so happens to be our friend…" Hope mumbled quietly, frowning and leaving the lift.

0o0o0o0o

_It was a special day in Radiant Garden. Today, Hope would be making a speech that would recognize her future spot as the ruler of Radiant Garden. The whole town was gathered in the town square, all of Hope's friends sitting in the front row. Everyone clapped as Hope walked out and up to the podium, where a microphone stood. She looked out at the audience and smiled at them, before glancing over at Ansem the Wise, who was sitting off to the side of the stage, his apprentices behind him, with the exception of Ienzo and Xehanort. He gave her a gentle smile, as did Xehanort and Ienzo. Hope nodded silently before looking back out at the audience. _

"_Today, I was supposed to make a speech that was to recognize my future spot as the ruler of this world one day. But…I've decided to save that speech for another time. Instead, I've come to make a different speech. We, as in all of us gathered here today, make up this entire world. We've lived peaceful and happy lives so far, nothing coming in between any of that peacefulness. But…I've come to realize that, even when things may be peaceful for the moment, it doesn't last forever. I think, that in all my 17 years of living, I've just recently come to realize this. Take 15 years earlier for example. We used to be at war once. The scars that have been left from that war are what we now know as the Great Maw. Other scars that were left from that war, were the loss of family members and friends…and our homes. But we rebuilt everything…even though it took a lot of time, we still did it. So…as the future ruler of Radiant Garden, I ask you all this: If we were to come face to face with another disaster, would we be willing to be just as strong as we were back then? Would we be willing to forget the pain and sadness for a bit and just try to live with hope? What if this disaster was so bad that we couldn't even stay around anymore? Would we be willing to leave and wait until the battles were over before we could come back?"_

_Ansem the wise listened intently to Hope as she spoke. "I know, that it sounds like it would be the most difficult task in the world, but we have to learn to be prepared. And even if we were forced to leave, would we have enough faith and hope that we could ever come back? The majority of you would probably not believe we could, but…we can. Sure, it would be hard to start all over, but sometimes even the greatest things can happen when you start over from the beginning when you have hope in your hearts. That light…that light of hope is the light that guides us out of the dark. That light will never go out, so long as you keep your hearts in the light."_

_Everyone applauded just as soon as she had finished talking, several people cheering as they did so. Just for someone who was 17, going on 18 in a week, she was extremely wise. Even though she wasn't the ruler yet, she talked like one. Her ability to fill people up with hope is what made people admire her and believe in her words. _

_Little did anyone know that her words of hope would have to be put into action in a week._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, this ended out boring, but at least I've given you all something. I really kind of want to get past this game plot because in my opinion, it takes longer to write for it than the rest of the games. Or maybe I'm just saying that because 358/2 Days was the one game out of the series that took me the longest to beat…Anyway, review, ask me a question, whatever! LATER TATERS!**


	51. The Return To Home

**A/N: Ok, before I go into anything else, this chapter is extremely special! There are many more reasons than just one as to why it is special and important, but I will only give you one, because saying more than one would spoil the chapter for you guys before you read! So, this chapter was helped thought up by the help of really great new friend of mine, Piklink! This chapter is dedicated to him for his pure geniusness and awesomeness! This chapter features a character from his own Kingdom Hearts story, (which is very good by the way, and you should all check it out,) making a cameo appearance in this chapter. So…go read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts, except my copies of the games, Hope Daniels, other OC'S that I have created in this story (Mattie and Luka belong to me as well) With the exception of Jerrica, who belongs to Piklink!**

* * *

"You lied to him? Why would you do that?" Hope asked in shock, her arms crossed across her chest, a frown set on her face as she stared at Axel.

"I couldn't tell him what Saix told us! It would've just bothered him more." Axel explained, crossing his arms across his own chest.

"That may be, Axel, but just by lying to him, you've probably worsened the situation, because sooner or later, he'll find out that you lied to him. And then what will you do?" Hope questioned, her eyes somewhat sad looking.

"Look, I gave him reassurance, ok? Saix said that if Xion can prove herself more capable of going forward, he would take back calling her broken. And who said Roxas would ever find out that I lied?"

Hope sighed, shaking her head. "I…just lying to Roxas when he feels so sad isn't right."

"Sad? He's a Nobody like me, he cant feel anything." Axel replied bitterly, his green eyes giving Hope an acidic look.

She looked away and down at her feet. "I'm sorry…I…"

"Hope, you have mission to a new a world to attend to. Go now." Saix ordered, opening up a portal for her. Dejectedly she sighed and gave Axel one last glance before walking through the portal and leaving Axel behind.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As soon as I walked out of the portal, I found myself in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. So, I began to walk along the pathway, looking around at everything. Somehow, this place felt familiar, as if I had been here or seen it before. I was surprised to see some random little Moogle fly right past me, paying me no attention. At least I knew that this place wasn't totally deserted. I looked back in front of me, only to stop in sudden shock at the sight that I saw. Everything seemed to stop, including my breathing. Without any thought, I ran forward, coming to a stop at the brick wall, placing my hands on it as I stared up.

In front of me was the castle I had lived in for 5 years. The castle that had been my house and playground. It wasn't the same as it had been all those years ago. It was now falling apart, cracks all over the sides of the walls, tower pieces dangling and some already fallen, leaning up against the side of the castle. Pieces of the pipe system were visible, and parts of the wall had caved in. The large and beautiful fountains were all gone, and so were the flowers. All that was left was completely barren land. But there was only one thing of importance.

I was home.

I moved away and into the marketplace, stealthy as ever so no one would notice me around. It had appeared that most of the shops and houses had been rebuilt, and everyone had begun to live life again as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. How long…how long had it been since everyone had come back? When did they even come back? Even though I was home, I couldn't help but still feel homesick.

"That's all the supplies that we need. Let's head back to the construction site and give this stuff to Leon!" I glanced to my side and saw two very familiar faces all the way on the other side of the marketplace.

0o0o0o0

**Normal POV-**

"Yeah. Hey, Yuffie? Have you noticed that ever since we got back, Leon's been acting more silent and…sad looking than usual?" Aerith asked the ninja as they began to move away and up the stairs.

Yuffie nodded slightly. "Now that you mention it, I have noticed it. Actually, I started noticing it a few days after Hope went missing."

Aerith nodded. "I think that Leon is upset with himself for what he said to her before she did. He probably feels guilty about her going missing." Aerith said sadly, her green eyes downcast.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

"I don't know…I hope so. C'mon, let's go!" Aerith exclaimed, both running off and out of sight.

Although Hope didn't hear a word they had said, she still felt saddened. She hadn't exactly realized how much she had missed her friends since she'd been gone. In fact, she wasn't even sure of how long she had even been gone. She made the move to go after Yuffie and Aerith, but stopped in her steps. She couldn't just walk up to the and say 'hey, what's up?' They probably thought she was dead, and she couldn't go up to them. She would get in trouble if Xemnas or Saix found out.

"You don't look like you're from around here." Someone said, causing Hope to turn around and face them. Now, in front of her, was a girl who looked to be around the same age as Hope. The girl had dark-red hair that went a little past her shoulders, and hazel eyes that, to Hope, seemed to hold some sadness in them. The girl wore a pair of dark blue jeans, with a black hoodie. But the one thing that Hope seemed to point out about the girl was that she seemed like she had a sad and grieving heart.

"Actually, I grew up here. I'm just passing through. What's your name?"

The girl smiled slightly. "My name's Jerrica. I'm not from here though, but from another world."

Hope smiled. "Nice to meet you. If you're from another world, then why are you here?"

"You see, I'm waiting for someone, a very good and special friend of mine. I made a promise to him that I'd wait for him to come back so we could both go back home together." Jerrica explained, hazel eyes staring up at the sky.

Hope smiled. _'Even though she seems sad, she still has hope in her heart.'_ Hope turned around and clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, a small little light flashing in her hands, revealing a blue and green heart shaped charm in her hands. Hope casted some magic on it that would help Jerrica and her friend once they were reunited. Hope turned back around and held the charm out to Jerrica. "Here, take this."

Slowly, Jerrica took the charm from Hope's palm and stared at it with interest. "What is it?"

"It's a good luck charm. It'll help you once you find you're friend."

"If I ever find my friend…" Jerrica mumbled sadly.

Hope placed her hand on top of Jerrica's, covering the charm up. "As long as you have hope inside your heart, I'm sure you will. This charm will help you, so don't lose it." Hope explained, pulling her hand away and beginning to move away.

"What does it do?" Jerrica asked, causing Hope to stop and smile at her.

"You'll find out once you find your friend. And, hey. You think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"You know who Leon is, right?" Hope asked, earning a nod from Jerrica. "Next time you see him, would you tell him that Hope isn't dead? Tell him that Hope is fine and alive."

"I will. Thanks." Jerrica said, watching Hope walk away until she was out of sight, before realizing one thing. "Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"

* * *

"And they threw another pumpkin bomb thing at me again! I swear, they're pure evil children!"

Hope laughed as Roxas explained his mission to Halloween Town to her, especially detailing the part where three local children of the town always appeared before he came home and played pranks on him to annoy him. To Hope, Roxas seemed to be the one who was always around more than her and Axel.

"Hey!" Hope and Roxas turned to see Axel walking over to them, plopping down between them, a smile on his face. "Man, am I tired…"

"Me too…think I'll head back now. Later, guys." Roxas said, getting up RTC'ing, leaving Hope and Axel alone.

An awkward silence was shared between the two, until Axel grew sick of it. Sighing loudly, he spoke. "Listen…about this morning…I'm sorry for how I acted."

Hope smiled at his apology. "It's ok. I forgive you."

Axel gave her a smile of his own. "So, where did you go for your mission today?"

Hope looked out at the sky thoughtfully. "Home."

"Huh?"

"Home, Axel. I went home. I went home to our world."

His eyes widened a bit. "You…did?"

She nodded. "Yeah…thought pretty much everything is different, and the castle is sort of…falling apart. But everyone went back."

He frowned. "You didn't get seen by anyone, did you?"

"No, not really. Well, except for one person, but she wasn't even from our world. Don't worry, I didn't tell her my name. She was there, waiting for a friend to come back so they could go back home to their own world together. I hope she finds her friend soon."

"What's this girls name?" Axel asked, taking one last bite of ice cream and standing up, Hope following his actions. The both began to head home.

"Jerrica. Her name was Jerrica." Axel frowned as Hope said the name, something in the back of his head telling him that the name was familiar, but he had never met any Jerrica in his life. Perhaps he thought it was familiar because he had heard a name like it before. Either way, he chose to ignore it and forget about, following after Hope as they walked through an open portal that lead back to the castle.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope went back to her own world for a small visit! Hope you all enjoyed it! Go check out Piklink's story, The Old Number XIII! LATER TATERS!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: No school today! Yay! So, I'm working on another video, this one being Axel's death scene and such T-T…It's not done yet, so yeah. Um, I have a question for you all: How many of you would be ok with me just skipping ahead to last few days of the game? I'm beginning to grow bored with this part, and well…I don't like being bored! So, tell me what you guys think!**

_**Day 193-Time: 6:00 A.M~**_

* * *

Sleep is one of the things that I treasure most around here. All day, I'm worked like a dog, being sent on missions constantly. Except, when I sleep, there's nothing for me to do, except sleep. No one to bother me, no one to boss me around…No one to yell at me, or wake me up…

"**HOPE! HOPE, GUESS WHAT?" **Ok, scratch that last one…

Sleepily, I opened one eye to find Roxas standing next to the side of my bed, a bit of an excited look on his face. I glanced away from the blonde and at the alarm clock on my nightstand, groaning when I saw that it was only 6 in the morning, not even time for me to get up yet. "Roxas, go wake up Axel instead! It's time for him to wake up anyway." I mumbled, rolling over onto my stomach and burying my face into my pillow.

"But I already woke Axel up! Xi-"

"Roxas, you might wanna tell her 'after' she's awake." I heard Axel say as he walked into my room.

I heard Roxas sigh and leave, shutting my door behind him, leaving Axel in the room with me. I felt the bed sink down as he got next to me and laid down. I pulled my face out from my pillow and rolled over into Axel's chest, sighing as the warmth hit me. The thing I hate about this castle is that it's always cold. Of course, Axel come's in handy, in this case, seeing as how he can control fire. I consider him my personal human heater.

"Mmm, what's the big deal that's got Roxas running around so early?"

I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. "Xion woke up a little while ago, and it's got him all hyper. I almost burnt him to a crisp when he came in my room yelling about it."

I laughed softly. "When was that?"

"About an hour ago. You're lucky he just waited an hour to wake you up."

"I don't feel lucky, I feel tired and cranky."

"Might as well wake up now, seeing as how you have to wake up at 7 anyway." Axel stated, hugging me slightly.

I groaned and pulled away from him, throwing the covers over my head. "No…I don't wanna…"

"Hope…"

"Go away!"

"Hope, get out of the bed."

"No."

"Hope."

"Axel."

"Get up."

"No."

That's when he grabbed me and drug me out of my bed. Literally. Of course, I was not going without a fight.

"Gah, stop trying to fight me!"

"No, I wanna go back to sleep!"

"But you're already up!"

"So? That's because you made me get out of the bed!"

He then proceeded to tackle me down and tickle me until I couldn't breathe anymore. In the end, I didn't get to go back to bed.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Good news: After 20 days, Xion finally woke up this morning! Xion feels bad for having us all worried about her, but we're her friends, and we cant help but worry. But, I cant help but have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. I just don't know what it is. _

_I just hope that it won't be something so bad, that it ruins something good. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 day's later~**_

"Where could he possibly be?" Hope mumbled as she walked around the castle, searching each room. Her target of searching: Axel. She hadn't seen him since yesterday evening, and it was beginning to bug her. She had asked everyone if they had seen him, the only member giving her a solid location as to where he may be being Demyx, who had spotted him walking towards the library, which was where she was headed.

She found it somewhat odd and funny that Axel would be in the library. He didn't seem to be someone that would go there, but it didn't matter to her at the moment. She turned the doorknob and walked into the library.

"Axel, are you in here?"

0o0o0o0o

"Ugh…"

'_THE TRUTH ABOUT NAMINE _

_ VEXEN'_

Axel's eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the papers he was reading, most of them files and notes that Vexen had made on Namine and other projects that Xemnas had been working on. Axel hadn't even started when Hope had walked into the library, calling out to him.

"Axel, are you in here?" It had surprised him a bit when Hope called out his name. Quickly, he placed the documents back where he had found them and grabbed a random book off the shelf, flipping open to some random page and sitting himself down on the floor against a book case. "Axel, where-Oh! There you are!" Hope exclaimed as she rounded the corner and found him sitting on the floor with an open book.

He looked up at her as she walked over to him and plopped down next to him, giving her a smile and a wink. "You've been looking for me?"

Hope's cheeks became a bit pink when he winked at her, causing his smile to widen. "Practically everywhere. Have you been in here since you got back from your mission? And why do you dust all over your coat and in your hair?" Hope asked, brushing some of the dust off of him, bringing her hand back to find that the 'dust' was sparkly looking.

"Huh? Oh, that! Well, I think you'd like it better if I showed you." Axel explained, throwing the book down and opening up a portal, pulling Hope up with him and dragging her with him into the portal. When they walked out, Hope noticed that it was already dark in this world.

"Where are we?"

"Neverland. C'mon, this way." Axel said, walking ahead towards what looked like a stone like bridge, climbing up it and standing, looking around.

"Um, exactly why are we here?" Hope asked, frowning in confusion as Axel seemed to be looking around for something.

"You'll see…Now, just watch and wait." Axel said, bringing up two fingers to his mouth and whistling loudly.

Hope stared at him in confusion, wondering why he had just whistled, and why nothing was exactly happening. That is, until she saw a tiny glowing light flying towards them, coming to a stop right in front of Hope's face, the glow brightening it up. "Oh! A little fairy!" Hope exclaimed excitedly, causing the fairy to fly around her in what Hope guessed to be a happy manner, before she stopped and flew over to Axel, landing on top of his head, causing Hope to giggle. "Friend of yours, Axel?"

"Eh, sort of. I met her when I was here earlier today with Roxas. She sort of helped us out, and Roxas last time he came here. Hey, fairy! Can we have some of that glowing stuff?"

The little pixie flew off of his head and in front of him, her face upset looking as she waved her fists around in the air, before flying over to Hope, who opened up her palms and let the little fairy fly down to stand in them. "I don't think she likes you calling her 'fairy', Axel. I'm sure she has a name. Isn't that right?" The little pixie nodded her head enthusiastically, making a type of noise that sounded like tinkering noise and bells. "Is your name Tinkerbell?" Hope asked, earning a joyful sound from Tinkerbell. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Axel smiled at Hope, before speaking to Tinkerbell again. "Tinkerbell, could we have some of that glowing stuff?"

The little fairy put a hand to her chin, thinking for a moment before nodding, flying up and around both Axel and Hope, the glowing dust floating all around them.

"Don't tell me you only brought me here to see that, Axel." Hope said, frowning slightly.

"Just watch." Axel said before moving over to the ledge and facing his back to it, allowing himself to fall backwards and off of it.

Hope's eyes widened. "AXEL!" She ran over to the edge and looked down, only to have air blown up into her face as Axel came shooting back up, laughing as he looked down at Hope's shocked face. "How are you doing that?"

Axel laughed as he flew down in front of her. "That glowing stuff. All it takes is that and believing." Axel explained, holding his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?"

Hope stared at his hand for a moment before looking up at his face, smiling softly at him before nodding and taking a hold of his hand. "I trust you."

Axel smiled, and pulled her up into the air with him. "Now, I'm going to let your hand go so you can try it out on your own, ok?" Hope nodded his head and closed her eyes. "Ok." He released her hand.

Hope felt herself floating, and she opened her eyes to look down, finding that she was still up in the air, Axel next to her. "I can fly…I can fly!" Hope exclaimed happily, flying up higher, laughing happily as she did. Axel smiled at her as she flew around, silently shaking his head. Sometimes, she could be so funny.

"Enjoying yourself, I see!"

She flew back over to him and smiled. "Yeah, this place is great!" She exclaimed, doing a back flip before flying off again, leaving Axel to laugh quietly.

He was glad that he had brought her here.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I wrote this yesterday, but I got sort of distracted and forgot to post it up XD Hey, I have ADD, ok? You'll have to learn to get used to it. So…I have sort of thought of how I'm gonna work with the Kingdom Hearts 2 plot. Now, the game plot wont be the exact same, seeing as how I like changing stuff, heh heh :D ! But it won't get too changed up. Sorry if this chapter was kind of sloppy, but I was tired! LATER TATERS!**


	53. Sick Days Are NOT Fun Days

**A/N: Bleh :P My brain isn't in the mood for functioning today. We had to take the PSAT, and I think that I epically failed, though it doesn't really count on anything, but still…So tired…So, most of you guys said that you were alright with skipping ahead, so I'm planning on doing that later on in this chapter, or the next. So, yeah…enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Anomaly-__peculiarity: something strange and difficult to identify or classify _

_**Day 224~ Anomaly-**_

Namine stood in front of the large, white pod that held the sleeping Keyblade master inside it. She frowned as she continued staring at it. For some reason, the process of piecing back the brunette haired boy's memories had become a bit more difficult, as if something was interfering…More like someone.

"You seem to be struggling." The man in red said as he entered the room, walking over to Namine.

The blonde closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in front of her chest, her face sad looking. "A Nobody is interfering, I think."

"A Nobody?" The red clad man asked incredulously, staring at the white pod.

Namine nodded her head weakly. "I keep trying to piece his memory back together," She began, her face turning into one of worry. "but what if some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened-and they found their way into someone else-he'd never get them back."

"Oh, I think he can do without a memory or two." The man in red stated, causing Namine's gaze to shoot up at him.

"But what if he needs those memories in order to wake up? What if they're the key?"

"Namine…You are a witch with power over Sora's memories and those connected to him. Are you seeing something I cannot?"

Namine looked back at the white pod that held Sora, staring at intently. "If his memories become her memories…she will never survive it."

"_**She?"**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Axel was awoken by the sound of someone running into the bathroom and coughing terribly bad. Seeing as how it was bothering him, he got out of his bed and walked out into the hall and to the bathroom finding the door open, and Hope leaning over the toilet seat, puking her guts out. Once he saw it was her, he rushed over and knelt down next to her, pulling her hair back and out of her face. He stayed next to her until she was done and flushed the toilet, still leaning over the seat, her face pale and sickly looking.

"You finished?" Axel asked, rubbing gentle circles on her back as she laid her head in her arms.

Hope closed her eyes and nodded weakly. "Axel, I don't feel good…"

He laughed softly at her statement before scooping her up into his arms. "I kind of figured that out when I saw you puking your guts out."

Hope gave a weak smile as he entered her room and walked over to her bed, gently setting her down and covering her back up. Since he wasn't wearing her normal leather gloves, he placed a hand to her forehead, checking for a fever. Even though everything was always warm to the pyro, he could still feel the heat coming from her body, indicating that she was indeed sick with a fever. Hope gave coughed loudly, pulling the covers closer to her cold body. "It's s-so c-cold…"

Axel smiled at her sadly before exiting the room to go back to his own, where he grabbed several blankets he had stored in his closet and bringing them back, unfolding them and placing them on Hope. "I'm gonna go see if I can find a thermometer." Axel said before walking out of the room, leaving Hope to snuggle further into the blankets.

**Several minutes later~**

'**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' **The little white thermometer beeped, indicating it was done reading Hope's temperature. Axel pulled the thermometer from the sickly girls mouth and stared at it, growling a bit when he read the numbers 102.5. She was really sick. "Good news and bad news. Which do you wanna here first?"

Hope peeked an eye open to stare up at him. "Bad news…."

"Bad news is, you won't be going anywhere for awhile. You have a fever of 102.5. Good news is, you're not going to die."

"Joy…." Hope mumbled, her voice all choked up sounding as she spoke. "Guess this means no mission for me today, huh?"

Axel grinned. "You got it. Instead, you get to stay in your room and sleep, something that I wish I could do instead. But, since you're my best friend and all, I am going to stay and take care of you!"

Hope gave him a weak smile, opening her mouth to speak, only to have someone else speak before she could. "Axel, you should've left for your mission to Agrabah an hour ago." Saix said, his voice sounding irritated as he spoke.

Axel frowned, turning around to stare at him. "I'm taking the day off. Hope's sick, and she needs me to take care of her."

Saix smirked. "We'll see to it that she is taken care of properly, while you're on your mission."

"Wha-Are you implying that I can't take proper care of her?" Axel exclaimed, only earning a soft kick from Hope to get his attention.

"Just go…I'll be fine…"

"But, Hope-"

"Go, Axel…"

Giving her an apologetic look, he opened up a portal and left, leaving Hope to take care of herself.

_

* * *

_

_Delilah hummed a tune as she stirred the hot soup around in the pot, while Hope coughed and coughed upstairs in her room. "Mom, *COUGH* is my soup*COUGH* done yet *COUGH-COUGH*?" _

_Delilah sighed as Hope yelled, which only caused more coughing. "It's almost done, sweetie, but try not to yell!" Hope only coughed in reply, causing Delilah to shake her head in pity. Just as she was pulling a bowl out to put some soup in, someone knocked on the door. With the bowl in hand, she walked over to it and opened it, surprised when she saw two familiar people. "Oh, Lea, Isa!"_

_Lea grinned. "Hi, Mrs. Daniels. Can Hope come out and play?"_

_Delilah smiled at the two, "Sorry, boys, but Hope is sick with a cold." _

"_Awww…" Lea mumbled in disappointment, earning an elbow to the side from Isa. _

"_Is there anyway we can help you out with taking care of her?" Isa asked._

"_Well, I was just about to take a bowl of soup up to her. But, I think she would be more surprised if you two took it up to her." Delilah said, earning excited grins from the both of them. _

_In the end, let's just say that Hope felt a little better after eating some soup and seeing her two best friends. _

0o0o0o0o

"Here ya go! One cup of hot jasmine tea!"

Hope smiled at Demyx as he handed her the cup of freshly brewed tea, taking a small sip and sighing. "Thanks, Demyx. So, how was today's mission?" Hope asked, setting the cup on the nightstand beside her bed and laying back down, shivering as she cuddled into the blankets some more.

"Ah, just another mission with Roxas to the coliseum. But, get this: He went up against Xigbar! Man, it was the most totally unexpected thing ever! Well, aside from the part when the giant heartless that was the target for today showed up and interrupted their match." Demyx explained, scratching his head.

Hope laughed weakly as he continued to tell her about his mission for the day, wondering only one thing:

'_Where's Axel?'_

0o0o0o0o

Axel frowned as he took a bite from his ice-cream, staring out at the sunset as he did so. Aside from Hope being sick, something else was bothering him, too. More like a person, actually. Xion, to be exact. After reading the reports that Vexen had made, Axel was bothered by the fact that she was not even a Nobody, but an experiment called Project No.i . In Axel's opinion, she really didn't even belong here with him, Roxas, and Hope. Mentally, he laughed at the thought, realizing that this was how he used to feel when he was younger. He would get angry every time Hope paid attention to Isa instead of him. The feeling of jealousy was something Hope told him he should never experience.

Some good that ever did…

"Hey, Axel?" Xion's voice broke the pyro out of his thoughts.

"Uh-huh?"

"You've been to Castle Oblivion, right?"

Axel's frown deepened. "Yup, me and Hope both."

"What's it like?"

"The Organization uses it as a research facility." Axel said, trying not to reveal too much information about the second castle.

"Seems like people are getting sent there all the time. Especially you." Roxas pointed out.

"But they never send me, you, or Hope." Xion said, her face becoming thoughtful.

"Well, Hope's been there before. They won't send her back anymore because of what happened the last time." Axel explained, frowning angrily as he remembered how Marluxia had attacked Hope.

"What…what DID happen the last time?" Roxas asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"…She went up against Marluxia and lost. Got beat up in the process. Y'know that scar she has on her side?" Axel asked, earning a nod from Roxas, "Marluxia gave that to her."

"Wow, I didn't know that happened. How did she make it out alive?"

"I…I got her out of there and sent her back home. But, enough of what happened then. The boss man probably doesn't need you there, that's all."

Roxas said nothing else, but Xion did, her face taking on this sad expression. "Maybe….." Suddenly, she stood up. "I gotta go."

Roxas looked at her with a confused face. "Huh?"

It happened so fast that, Axel hadn't really seen what had exactly happened, only seeing Roxas hanging onto Xion as she dangled off the Clock tower. Roxas asked if her if she was ok and needed to nap, but she disagreed with that idea. That's when Axel got an idea, opening up a portal and telling the two younger members to follow him.

* * *

"Ah-ahhh-AHHH-CHOOOO!" Ugh, I hate being sick…. "Curse you common cold, curse you…" I mumbled, grabbing a tissue and blowing my nose.

"You sound much worse than this morning." Axel said as he portaled into my room with Xion and Roxas.

"Oh, hi, guys." I waved, my voice all scratchy and my nose all stuffy.

"What's wrong with your voice? You sound funny…" Roxas said, frowning at me as he spoke.

"She's sick. Anyway, I got an idea: We should all go to the beach the next time we get a day off."

"The beach!" I exclaimed happily, causing me to cough.

"The beach? Where did that come from?" Xion asked Axel as the three stood around my bed, while I blew my nose.

"What, don't you wanna go someplace different for a change?" Axel asked, laughing a bit as he did so.

"So…it would just be the four of us?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, exactly!"

"….I'll join you…if I can." Was it just me, or did Xion sound somewhat insecure?

"What the heck, Xion? Of course you can. You're our friend!" I exclaimed, coughing again some more.

"You'll have a blast, trust me." Axel said, clearly trying to reassure her.

Xion seemed to think for a moment before nodding, giggling a bit. "Well…all right, sure. Let's do it."

I smiled, before sneezing again and reaching for some more tissues when I realized the most horrible thing ever. "Guys, can I have more tissues?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, you'll never believe what I just found out:** **Fanfiction has a frigging Facebook page! Apparently, you can go look at it and vote for whichever author nominated on it to be the author of the month. I just thought it was kinda cool ^-^! Ugh, I have a Spanish quiz tomorrow….Don't wanna fail this one like I did last weeks. Yeah, this chapter was crappy towards the end, probably cuz I wrote this when I got home and my brain was bleeding from that test, but whatever! I hope yall liked it! LATER TATERS!**


	54. The Longest Day

**A/N: I just checked the status for this story, and I was blown away by the status. 3,529 hits, and 807 visitors. TIME TO CELEBRATE WITH FABULOUS CUPCAKES! *throws every reviewer cupcakes* I'd like to recognize all the reviewers in order from the beginning of this story:**

**Reviewers to thank in order from the beginning of the story:Ru Tsuna, ValroggTheInvincible, ccsakura21, TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1, Lexincora, PyroScorpion, remixofdestiny, Taeniaea, Luxord's Xigbar, Dragonfly-Star, BellaCullen2312, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Bestie (A.K.A-My Best Friend), Za-Za67, xcrescentxmoonx, Kh530, simonamarie, Shattered Glass Memories, .Uchiha, opticon217, SonikPyroLover, CaliforniaLove145, Piklink, Axel fan, AmamiKazuma, Flurry of Freezing Flames, Yanza, Crescentrax, KaylatheNinja, BehindBeautifulEyes, and fictionalcharacterwish. All of you wonderful reviewers simply rock, and I hope that you'll continue to review!_**

_

* * *

_

_Dear diary, _

_Xion's been acting awfully weird lately. Roxas and I are both concerned about her, but Axel…well, I think that Axel may know something that he's not telling us, but that's just my opinion on things at the moment. I'm not entirely sure what's going on with Xion, but I'm worried._

_Things are just growing stranger and stranger by the moment…._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 255~The Longest Day~**_

The round room was empty, save for three members who occupied three of the chairs, those members being Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix.

"I sent Axel to Castle Oblivion last night on short notice, to help expedite the matter we spoke of," Saix said, crossing his legs as he spoke to the other two members. "I also instructed him to clear out our facilities there. He should RTC soon."

Xemnas nodded, his face set into its usual frown. "And Namine?"

Number VII shook his head. "Still missing, sir."

Xigbar let out a small laugh. "Missing indeed. Ha ha! Wherever could she be?"

Saix looked over at II, an amused look on his face. "Why, Xigbar…It almost sounds as though you know."

"Hmph."

Xemnas ignored them both, moving onto his next question. "What else?"

"Somebody accessed our main computer without authorization." Saix said, earning a chuckle from Xigbar.

"Somebody"? Are we all gonna pretend we don't know who? Little Poppet is turning into a problem-and I think you catch my meaning."

"Nonsense. I see no problem whatsoever." Saix objected, only causing Xigbar to laugh more.

"Ha-ha! Well, no, apparently you don't!"

Saix glared at him. "Something you find amusing?"

Xigbar shook his head, a smirk settling on his face. "If people see with their hearts, Saix, then you're even blinder than the rest of us, save for Hope."

Xemnas opened his mouth again before Saix could reply. "Our plans remain unchanged. Axel, Hope, Roxas, and Xion will play the roles Kingdom Hearts has chosen for them."

"But sir, Xion…If we don't take the steps-" Saix began, only to have Xemnas cut him off.

"Take steps? How can you not see how perfect this is? Xion is marching right into the arms of destiny. The only steps we need to take are two: Watch…and wait."

"And what about Hope?" Saix asked, reminding his Superior of the pure hearted girl.

Xemnas smirked. "Keep a close eye on her. If she realizes what's going on, she'll try to stop us. If project No.i fails, then we will move on to Project Hope. And that, will certainly not be a failure."

* * *

Xion spun around slowly, surveying the large white castle as she stood in it. Suddenly, Xion fell to her knees, eyes closed, her head throbbing in pain as she recalled a memory of being here before. The sound of a dark portal opening caused her to open her eyes and stare up at a familiar face. "Axel…What are you…doing here…?"

Axel frowned. "Orders. Nothing to do with you." Axel explained, his tone sounding bitter and cold. He looked around the room. "I'm not sure what you thought you'd find in an empty place like this."

Xion glared up at him. "Don't lie to me! I know this is where I come from! The answers are here." She yelled, still holding her head.

"Weren't you given some other mission?" Axel asked, his voice loud, echoing off the walls of the large room in Castle Oblivion. He was only met with silence, only making him more frustrated. "You can't just go throw orders to the wind, Xion."

Xion looked at the floor sadly. "Or else what? They'll turn me into a Dusk?"

"Not even a Dusk. They'll skip right past that and destroy you outright." Axel said quietly.

Xion looked back up at him, her face still sad. "Because I'm useless?"

"No, I didn't say that." Axel said. Xion stood back up, and Axel's frustration returned. "Turn around and go home, Xion."

Xion completely ignored his order and spoke. "Axel, I'm remembering things…About who I was."

"Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come out of it."

"I have dreams every night. You're in them, Axel!"

Axel shook his head. "Then they sure ain't memories. How could I be part of your past? Use your head, Xion." Axel said, his frown deepening.

"You can't fool me. We've met before, Axel. And I know I've met Hope before. I've met both of you before, right here in this castle!"

"Have not. Go home, Xion. Don't keep Roxas and Hope waiting."

Xion ignored his order once again. "Please, Axel, just…help me! I need to know who I am." With that said, she took off, running around him and ahead to the door that lead deeper into the castle.

"Hey-stop! Xion, stay out of there!" Axel yelled, mentally cursing. But it was of no use, because she was already gone.

* * *

Hope sighed as she sat on a bench at the park in Twilight Town. When she went to get her mission for the day that morning, she was told that she wouldn't have one, and to go and spend the day however she wanted to. The only person she had seen this morning were Roxas, before he left to go on a mission with Luxord in Wonderland. When she had gone to see Axel, he was gone already, to where exactly, she had no idea, and Xion…well, she had no idea where Xion had gone, but she assumed that it had been on a mission. Like always, Twilight Town was as usual, quiet and very empty, practically no one around. Basically, Hope was all by herself, with no one to talk to.

"Hey, it's Miss Hope!" Someone, a child to be exact exclaimed. "Miss Hope! Miss Hope!"

Hope looked up and over to the direction the shouting was coming from. "Huh?" She mumbled.

"Miss Hope!" It was Mattie, dragging along Luka, the two orphaned siblings she had met when she had been here looking for Xion.

Hope smiled at them as they came to a stop in front of her. "Hello, Mattie, Luka."

"Miss Hope, would you like to get some ice cream with us?" Luka asked, crawling into Hope's lap.

Hope smiled down at the two and nodded. "I'd like that." Hope stated, picking Luka up and placing her on her shoulders, while holding Mattie's hand, walking them off to get some ice cream.

After they got ice cream, they went back to the park, where they played a game of hide and seek, tag, and finished it off with swinging, Hope pushing the two. By the time they had finished playing at the park, it was already sunset, and time for the two children to return to the orphanage. Hope walked them back and once they reached the door, she knocked. It opened to reveal a woman who was probably in her late twenties, with tanned skin, a pink head scarf on her head, sporting two hoop earrings, a long purple skirt and a bit of a low cut, puffy sleeved shirt. When she saw Hope, she gave her a warming smile. "How can I help you?"

Hope smiled, gently pushing the two children forward. "I've come to return these two to you."

The woman gave a bit of frown. "They didn't cause any trouble, did they?"

Hope shook her head vigorously. "No, of course not. I just didn't think they should have to walk home by themselves, that's all."

"Oh, well then, thank you. Ok, you two, go and join the rest of the children for dinner."

"Yes, Miss Esmeralda!" Mattie and Luka both exclaimed, before waving at Hope and running inside.

The woman turned back and smiled at Hope. "Thank you for bringing them back safely. I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met before. I'm Esmeralda, one of the head workers here in the orphanage." Esmeralda explained.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hope. Mattie and Luka are such wonderful kids. It's surprising that no one has taken them yet."

Esmeralda smiled sadly. "Yes, it is. It's quite sad though. You see, because they're siblings, it's harder for adoption. Every couple that comes in here always wants one or the other, but never both. We don't want to see them separated, which is why we tell each couple that comes in here for an interview that Mattie and Luka have to go together."

'_How sad…they can't find a family unless someone is willing to adopt them both.' _"Well, that's an awful shame. They're wonderful children. It was nice to meet you, Esmeralda." Hope said, moving away from the door and waving.

"It was nice to meet you too, Hope. Have a good evening."

"You too." With that said, Hope walked off towards the clock tower to meet Axel and Roxas.

* * *

When Axel rounded the corner of the clock tower, he was surprised to find that Hope and Roxas were already seated. "You're both early."

Hope and Roxas turned to look at him as he approached them. "No, you're just late." Roxas stated, causing Hope to giggle and Axel to smirk. The three sat in silence for a few minutes, Axel and Hope both finishing their ice-cream within those few minutes, before Roxas spoke up and broke the silence. "Today makes 255."

"Huh?" Hope mumbled in confusion, cocking her head to the side.

"What's that about?" Axel asked the blonde, chewing on the popsicle stick.

"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization," Roxas explained. Hope smiled at him and Axel slowly removed his popsicle stick that he had been chewing on as Roxas continued. "Man, time flies."

"So, you got the number memorized, do ya?" Axel asked, a small smirk on his face.

_**Roxas's theme begins to play~**_

"Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you two remember? I acted like a zombie." Roxas explained, looking down at his hands sadly, only to look back up and over at Axel as the red head placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence," He paused, looking away in a sad manner, but only to give Roxas a big slap on the back, a grin on his face as he did so. "But come on, you're still kind of a zombie." He said, patting the blond on the shoulder, while Hope giggled at the both of them.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas said, all three of them laughing.

Hope had moved to sit against the wall, smiling at the both of them. "Hey, Roxas? Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Roxas elbowed him in the side. "Like I asked! Know-it-all."

Axel and Hope laughed at the nickname, their laughter soon followed by Roxas laughing with them. _'It's kind of funny, yet nice at the same time. They're just like brothers…' _Hope thought, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall, enjoying the warmth the setting sun was letting off, only to open her eyes when she felt something fall in her lap. She looked down to find Axel looking up at her with acidic green eyes, a cocky grin on his face. Hope rolled her eyes at him and looked back out at the sky, enjoying the silence.

After several minutes, Roxas turned to look at the corner, a frown on his face. "Seriously, where is she?" Roxas asked aloud.

Hope glanced over at him for a moment before looking back down at Axel, only to find that his content face was twisted up into a frown. She opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, but he sat up from her lap before she had the chance to. She frowned when she realized that Axel was acting as he were guilty of something. "Axel…"

"Roxas…I'm not sure she's gonna show today." Axel said, looking over at the blonde.

As soon as the words were spoken, Roxas's face turned into one of concern. "Did she collapse again?"

"She…" He paused, turning to look away, still wearing the frown, only to have it disappear within seconds and replaced with his usual grin. "…What, didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission. Pretty good, huh?"

"Oh…So when's she coming back?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right?"

Roxas laughed. "Heh, fair enough."

Axel looked over at Roxas one last time before looking out at the sky again. _'Sorry, Roxas…'_

Hope frowned at the red-head, _'Axel….what is it that you're not telling us?'_

**

* * *

**

_"Yes, Miss Esmeralda!"_ Esmeralda is a disney character from the Hunchback of Notre Dame

**A/N: Not too bad, but not too great either. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed, and I'm in the process of starting the next chapter already! LATER TATERS!**


	55. News, Flashbacks, and Dreams

**A/N: XD tonight was the Homecoming Dance….My friends were mad because I didn't go. I don't dance, and I hate big crowds. But, still…it might've been a little fun. So, I guess I'm square now, seeing as how my friend, Melissa put it, 'Be there, or be square!' Lol…yeah, I've done absolutely nothing all day long, and I'm exhausted. Well, might as well get this over with. Enjoy, and sorry for my lack of enthusiasm.**

* * *

"Hope…Hope, get up." Axel said, shaking the girl gently as she slept.

Hope softly mumbled incoherently, rolling over onto her side, hugging a pillow to her. "Why?"

Axel sighed, carefully scooping her up into his arms and walking out of her bedroom, and opening a portal and walking through it, ending up in the round room in his normal seat, Hope sitting next to him, her head laying on his shoulder as she still slept lightly. The remaining 8 members sat in the chairs of the round room in silence, everyone awaiting for Xemnas to tell them why they had all been called in here so early in the morning.

Finally, Xemnas spoke. "Xion is gone."

Hope's eye's immediately shot open, stricken with shock and worry. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find it in her to form the words.

"What! Whoa whoa, time out…You mean she, like, flew the coop?" Demyx asked, breaking the silence that everyone had gone into.

No one else seemed to be shocked by it, save for Hope and Roxas, but Xaldin was the one that asked the bigger question. "Hah, preposterous. What would drive her to choose her own demise?"

All the questions that were asked were not give an answer, but an explicit order. "On the contrary. No one is to go looking for Xion without my express permission."

This time, Roxas was the one to speak. "What? Why not!"

Saix looked over at him, sending him a warning glare. "Your "friend" will be left alone. Or would you rather find some other punishment?"

Roxas looked up at Xemnas, growling. "I'd rather you get her back!"

"ROXAS!" Hope yelled, earning the blondes attention. She shook her head, as if telling him to stop yelling at the higher ups.

"And why would we do that?" Saix asked, smirking slightly as the blonde stood down.

"All will be revealed when the time comes." Xemnas stated.

Hope quietly heard Axel speak to himself. "Hmm…Which means, if the time doesn't come, things can stay as they are…"

Hope frowned at his words, confused as to what they meant. "Huh?"

"Lord Xemnas has spoken. Obey, or face your end." Saix said, everyone soon portaling out. Just as Hope was about to leave with Axel, Xemnas spoke.

"Number VIII, you may leave Hope here. I wish to speak with her about important matters."

Axel frowned slightly, but nodded, leaving Hope sitting in his chair. "Hmm…"

"I need to know….what you remember about our first meeting."

Hope head shot up in surprise. "What?"

"Our first encounter….what do you remember about it?"

Hope looked down at her lap and closed her eyes, thinking back 6 years earlier. "When we found you in the middle of the town square…You looked completely different than you looked later on. You're hair was like the color it is now. Silver. And your eyes were like they are now. Golden brown. But…once you woke up after a week of sleeping, your hair was white and your eyes were black. You're voice changed, too. After we found you, I began to keep a journal of observations that I made on you. Just changes from when we first found you, to then. But…one thing that really never changed was what I could sense coming from inside you." Hope said, feeling guilty for never explaining this to him before.

"And what would that be?" Xemnas asked, his curiosity growing as to what she was talking about.

"It felt like…you had more than one being inside you…And they were always fighting with each other. The conflict seemed to be centered mostly on your heart."

This surprised Xemnas, though it didn't really help trigger any memories from before he was found in Radiant Garden. "I see…I have no more questions. You may go now."

Hope nodded her head, and left quietly, leaving Xemnas to think on his past some more.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hope sat on the clock tower with Roxas, both of them enjoying the silence as they ate their ice cream. Eventually, the silence became bothersome, so Roxas spoke. "Axel could've shown up at least."

Hope glanced over at him, frowning upon noticing the glum look on his face. First Xion disappearing, and now Axel not showing up for ice-cream? What was everything coming to? Everything was beginning to grow a bit depressing to Hope. "Hey, I think I'm gonna head back. I'm not feeling all that good." Roxas nodded his head in understanding, watching as Hope opened up a portal and walked through, leaving Roxas all alone on the clock tower.

Little did he or Hope know, that Axel had been hiding behind the corner of the tower, listening to their conversation.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

_**Enter Riku's Flashback~**_

_Namine sat at the long table in her room where she kept most of her drawings taped on the wall, all of them of Sora's memories. On the other end of the table, sat Riku. Namine sent him a smile. "I wasn't sure I'd see you again."_

_Riku nodded his head. "You made me a promise."_

"_To look after Sora. I remember." She then looked down at her lap sadly. "I'm sorry…I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Some of Sora's memories are missing." _

_Riku gasped in shock. "How can that be?"_

"_They're escaping through Sora's Nobody into a third person-and now they're starting to become a part of her." Namine explained sadly. _

_Riku stared down at his lap. "You can't get the memories back out?"_

"_If they're still separate…then yes, I think so," She looked down at her tablet, where four figures, one with bright red hair, one with golden hair like the sun, one with black hair, and one with brunette hair, were drawn. "But if they join with her memories, things get a lot more complicated. I would need to untangle her memory before I could finish Sora's. What was supposed to take months might take years. DiZ would be furious."_

"_So what's the solution?"_

"_If I try to just jump in and rearrange her memory…the I risk Sora waking up to find out that nobody remembers him anymore. I can't do that to him. It's too late either way. His awakening will have to be delayed. I never imagined Sora's Nobody and the other one would fight so hard to be their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution…is for them both to go away. Did you know her face was blank at first? Only now can you see someone. That proves that some of Sora's memories are inside her. Some inside her, some inside Sora…others inside Sora's Nobody. I can't sort it out anymore. All I can do is pick up the pieces once what has to be done, is done." _

_As soon as Namine had finished explaining, Riku nodded his head in understanding. "All right, then. Also, Namine…" Riku began, pulling out a photograph from his pocket and sliding it down to Namine. "Have you ever seen this girl before?" _

_Namine stared at the picture of the girl, who looked to be around 15, holding a young boy with bluish gray hair in her arms, smiling happily. Namine smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have. Her name is Hope."_

"_I need you to tell me everything you can about her…"_

_**End Riku's Flashback, and enter Xion's dream~**_

_Xion looked out at the sunset as it danced upon the waves. She sat on a tree, Hope and Roxas sitting on either side of her, while Axel stood, leaning back against the tree, allowing Hope to thread her hands through his red spikes. Eventually, Xion spoke up. "Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?''_

_Her three friends all looked over at her. "Well, what do you want to do, Xion?" Axel asked, turning back to look out at the sunset._

"_I want…I want to be with you three…" She said sadly, lacing her fingers together. Immediately, Roxas and Hope both reached a hand over and placed it on top of hers. _

"_The come back with us." Roxas said, smiling at her. Axel and Hope both gave her their own smiles._

"_I can't…Not the way I am now," She explained, looking back at the water, "But…what would it take for me to be like you?" She glanced at Roxas, Hope, and Axel, not getting an answer from either of them. _

_In the end, she just settled on continuing to watch the sunset with them._

* * *

The next day, when Hope rounded the corner of the tower, she was surprised to see Axel already up there, waiting for her and Roxas, already eating a bar of ice cream. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up after almost 2 months of not being around." Hope exclaimed, taking a seat next to him.

Just as soon as she sat down, Roxas appeared, just as surprised as she was. "Wow, you're actually up here."

Axel laughed slightly. "Been that long, huh?" Axel asked as Roxas took a seat on the other side of Hope, her being seated between the both of them.

"I got to go to the beach today for my mission. There was this girl there who looked kinda like Xion….but I couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. I probably imagined it. To be honest, I'm not even sure if today's mission really happened. I feel like I just woke up from a dream or something." Roxas finished explaining. Hope reached a hand over and put it to his forehead, surprising him somewhat as she felt for a fever. He ignored it and continued. "This is gonna sound crazy, but you know how we promised each other we'd all go to the beach? Well, I think I only saw her there because I wanted her to be there."

Axel, unable to take the depression that number XIII was letting off, stood up, surprising both Hope and Roxas as he laughed. "You wanna go look for her?"

"Huh?"

"But Xemnas's orders…" Roxas began, only to be cut off by Axel.

"Orders, shmorders! Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time between work and coming here to try and find Xion."

Hope was the only one still seated when Roxas stood up as well. "Okay…Yeah, it's a deal!" Roxas and Axel both looked down at the lilac eyed girl expectantly, before she stood up, too.

"Count me in."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wrote this last night, and just finished it. Man, I'm almost done with this game plotline, and then it's on to a few filler chapters, and the KH2! WHEE! Lol, don't forget to leave a review. LATER TATERS!**


	56. Searching For And Finding Xion

**A/N: Bleh, I have nothing productive to do, except write. But, I like writing, and that is something productive, right? LAWL, I'm a dinosaur! RAWR! …Ok, ignore my stupidity and enjoy this chapter, and there shall be a major time skip next chapter, to get me closer to the end of this plotline!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would totally own Axel, cuz he's just that awesome, but I can't, cuz it's impossible T-T**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_This whole week, we've been searching for Xion, but, alas, we have not found a single trace of her. But we're not going to stop searching until we find her._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 296~ Confessions~**_

"We've checked Halloween Town, Agrabah, Wonderland, Neverland, Deep Jungle, Atlantica, Hollow Bastion, though it should still be called Radiant Garden, The Coliseum, Twilight Town, and still, we have not found Xion." Hope stated, counting off each world that they had searched. "Is anyone here beginning to see a pattern, or is it just me?"

"Yeah. None of the worlds we've been to don't have Xion." Axel said, smirking slightly, only to earn a glare from Hope. "What? It's true…"

Hope groaned, laying her head on Axel's shoulder, "It's like she disappeared into thin air!"

Roxas sighed sadly, "It's no use. We're never gonna find her."

While Hope ate her ice cream with her head on Axel's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, in hopes to comfort her. "You sure there isn't someplace you're forgetting to check?"

Roxas shook his head, "I've been everywhere I know how to get to."

Axel scratched his head sheepishly. "That's right, you can only travel to so many worlds…."

"The only place I haven't checked yet is Castle Oblivion."

Hope and Axel both stiffened as the name of the very castle was mentioned. "Castle Oblivion?" Hope asked.

Roxas nodded, "Xion was asking about it, remember? And the day before she disappeared, you said she was put on an important mission."

Hope looked up at Axel, "That's right…"

"Yeah, but…The place has been cleaned out, man. There's nothing there."

Roxas frowned sadly, "Xion might be there."

"You know…that's where she comes from. Castle Oblivion." Axel said after a moment of silence.

"What? Really?" Roxas asked, surprised by the new information.

Hope frowned at Axel. "I didn't know that."

"That's probably why she was asking about it."

"I had no idea…"

"Me neither." Hope stated, eating another bite of her ice cream.

"Hey, neither did I. I only found out about it a little while ago myself." Axel said, hugging Hope closer to his side.

"She must have a lot of questions." Roxas said sadly.

Hope closed her eyes, her face taking on a sad frown. "Poor Xion…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 297~Contact~**_

"The impostor has been sighted again." Oh, joy….

"Impostor? You mean the one that Xion…" Saix, Axel, and I, all turned to look at Roxas, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"He's prowling about Castle Oblivion as we speak." Saix explained.

"Castle Oblivion? I'll go."

"Not by yourself, you won't. This target is extremely dangerous."

"Oh, so now you agree with me, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Then how 'bout we tag along?" Axel suggested, causing me to look at him in shock. "We know C.O. better than anyone else in this outfit."

"All right, better. Go, then, and teach this fraud what Hope and Xion both failed to do the last time: the price for wearing our coat."

I looked away sadly as he mentioned my failure, watching Axel open up a portal and following him and Roxas inside it, exiting out of it onto some floor inside Castle Oblivion. "Great. Looking for my last favorite target in my least favorite castle. Could things possibly get any better?"

"So, this is Castle Oblivion…" Roxas asked as he looked around the room we were in. I wasn't paying attention to my favorite little blonde, until I heard him groan in pain, causing me and Axel to both turn and look at him as he grabbed his head.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas fell to the floor on his knees, causing me to panic. "Roxas!"

"Agh, my…my head!"

"Hey, easy, man! C'mon lets retreat for now and-"

"No. We have to…find Xion…" Roxas said, his voice sounding defiant, "Wh…what's happening?"

"Axel!" I exclaimed, looking up at him worriedly, silently begging him to do something.

"Roxas!"

Roxas let out a scream of pain, "All these…pictures…rushing into my head…"

"Hope, can't you try and do something?" Axel asked, looking at me with a worried glance.

Without a second thought, I put a hand to Roxas's head, and was immediately met with immense pain and pictures flashing through my head. I quickly pulled my hand away, panting heavily as the feeling of being drained of energy hit me.

"Hope!"

I looked back up at him, shaking my head weakly, "Axel…I can't."

"We're leaving. Now!"

"No, wait…There's something…I can almost…" He didn't finish his sentence, because he fell forward, unconscious, with a loud thud.

"ROXAS!" I exclaimed, moving forward and pulling him into my arms. "Roxas! ROXAS!" I felt tears forming, and I did my best not to cry.

"Calm down, Hope." Axel said, picking Roxas up and slinging one of the unconscious boys arms over his shoulder. "Let's just get him back, ok? Can you get up?"

I nodded, getting up and Helping Axel drag Roxas through the open portal.

* * *

"_Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that."_

Roxas shot forward, causing Hope to yelp slightly and fall onto her back. "RIKU!"

Axel bent down and helped Hope back up, while looking over at Roxas in concern. "Whoa, you okay there?"

"What happened to me?"

Axel scratched the back of his head, "You collapsed right inside the castle doors."

"Don't you remember?" Hope asked.

Roxas shook his head, "I remember going in, that's it."

Roxas stood up, Axel scolding him. "Hey, you should take a breather."

"I'm fine. We need to go back to C.O."

"Hah, I don't think so." Axel said.

"After what just happened, you must be crazy to think we'd let you go back there." Hope stated, her hands on her hips.

All the sudden, Axel turned to glance at the alley way, gasping when he saw someone. "Who's there?" Axel demanded.

Hope and Roxas turned their attention to what Axel was shouting about, Hope growling when she saw two figures wearing the Organization's coat, instantly recognizing one of them. "It's him! The impostor!"

"Xion?" Roxas mumbled as he stared at the second figure. Said figure turned around, opened up a portal, and began to walk through it. "Xion, wait!" Roxas exclaimed, running forward in hopes to jump in after her, only to be stopped as the second figure stepped in front of it, blocking Roxas and allowing the portal to close. "Rrgh…Get out of the way!"

"…" Was all that came from the hooded figure, before he took off.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, taking off after him.

"Roxas!" Hope shouted.

"Hey, wait up!" Axel exclaimed, both Hope and him taking off after Roxas, summoning their weapons. "Where'd they go?"

"The underground tunnels! Let's go!"

0o0o0o0o

Eventually, they got down to the very last tunnel, but once they rounded the corner, the impostor had already taken off, causing Axel to growl. "I thought the impostor was sighted in Castle Oblivion! What's he doing here?"

"Xion…" Roxas mumbled sadly.

"Ain't no way that was Xion!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas nodded his head, "The other one was. The one who escaped before. But…I don't get it. Why would she run from me?"

"Or, better yet, why would she run from _us_?" Hope asked, leaning against the wall. She was worn out from earlier, when she tried to locate the problem with Roxas, and after running all over, chasing the impostor, was beginning to take a toll on her. She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her head. "Ugh…"

"Hope?" Axel asked, noticing the change in Hope's behavior, before running forward and catching her as she collapsed.

"What's wrong with her?" Roxas asked worriedly, staring at Hope as Axel held her in his arms.

"She's used up a lot of energy today. I guess after that chase the impostor led us on, it took it's toll on her. Let's get back."

"Yeah." Roxas said, opening up a portal, Axel and him walking out, carrying the unconscious Hope.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next day~ Day 298~ Fracture~**_

"Xion has betrayed us." Saix explained to Hope and Roxas, while Axel was leaning against the glass window.

"What? No!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I don't believe it…" Hope mumbled, her jaw clenched down.

"You saw the creature consorting with that impostor. What more evidence do we need?" Saix asked, his tone not sympathetic.

"That's not evidence!" Roxas objected, glaring angrily at Saix, "Who knows why she was with him?"

"I think we all know, and you just don't want to accept it."

"He might be forcing her."

Saix laughed cruelly, "Ha! Spare me your repulsive displays of would-be-sentiment."

"It's not a display! Why is it such a crime to give each other the benefit of the doubt?" Roxas exclaimed, ready to lunge at Saix, only to have Hope put both of her hands on his shoulders from behind and Axel shake his head, silently telling him that arguing about it wouldn't help a bit.

"The impostor has resurfaced in Twilight Town. Go and destroy him, Roxas-like I expected you to do yesterday."

"Rrgh…"

"Axel, Hope, you two bring Xion back. Gagged and tied up, for all I care. If that proves to be too troublesome, then you are both authorized to adopt a more permanent solution."

"What? Saix, no!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Get going."

"Well, this is pretty icky, huh?" Axel asked Hope, who nodded in agreement.

"You got that right…"

"You guys aren't actually gonna follow those orders?"

"Relax. We'll think of something clever once we find her." Axel said, reassuring Roxas.

"Just be careful. That guy, the impostor…he isn't a walk in the park, ok? If you're not careful, he'll kill you." Hope warned.

Roxas nodded his head in understanding, "I know. "

Hopefully, he did…

0o0o0o0

Once we were in Twilight Town, Axel decided that once Roxas located Xion or the impostor, that we would follow him until he had them cornered. Then, we would move in and attack. Well, it didn't really take long for Roxas to go off chasing Xion, who he thought was the impostor, but Axel and I knew it was Xion, so we followed after him, stopping when Roxas had her cornered in a nearby alley way, and hiding behind a wall.

"Xion. Where have you been? Axel, Hope, and I have been looking all over for you." Sometimes, I really doubt that Roxas doesn't have a heart…

"You have? Sorry…" Xion said softly, sounding somewhat guilty.

"Let's go home," Roxas began. "If you come back voluntarily, Saix will let all this drop. He has to."

"I'd like to see that happen…" I mumbled quietly, Axel shushing me as Roxas continued.

"I don't care what he said to you. I'll be there. Me and Axel, and Hope will make sure-" I watched as Roxas held his hand out to Xion, only to have her flinch away from him, shaking her head sadly.

"I really can't."

"Why not?" Poor Roxas. "Come on!" He tried to grab her again, only to have Xion flinch away from him once more. This time, she tried to run from him, only Roxas managed to grab her arm. "Wait!"

It wasn't until she summoned her Keyblade and directed it at him that he released her, and that I moved in. "Xion! Thank goodness we found you…." I exclaimed, giving her a smile. She stared at me blankly, before giving me a small, sad smile. But it was soon short lived when the sound of a Chakram rushing at her was heard, and she whipped around, blocking it and letting it hit the ground instead. It disappeared into ash, and I turned around to see Axel walking down the steps.

"Well, hello there…Xion."

"Axel?" Roxas asked, confused as to what Axel was actually doing. Hey, I couldn't blame him. I was confused too. This wasn't part of the plan… "No, wait!" Roxas exclaimed as Xion rushed forward at Axel, trying to slash at him.

And so, the battle began, with Roxas and I sitting in the middle of it. I had to knock the both of us out of the way when a Chakram almost hit the both of us. "Both of you! KNOCK IT OFF!" I screamed, earning Xion's attention, but soon regretting even saying anything, because Axel used it as the opportunity to hit the back of her head, and knock her unconscious. Axel hoisted her over his shoulder and opened up a portal, looking back at Roxas and sending me a look that said, 'let's go.' Sighing sadly, looked at Roxas. "Sorry, Roxas…" I mumbled, before walking in after Axel, the biggest feeling of guilt resting on my shoulders.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Eww, yuck, gross! This chapter was a piece of crap! I was so lazy when I was writing it, and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it! Sorry if it's icky…**


	57. Why did you do it?

**A/N: Sigh…I love this story :D! Not much to say, except to expect the time soon either later on in this chapter, or the next one. Also, the songs: Naraku no Hana and Kindle my Heart, are not mine. I only own the lyrics that I made to fit Naraku no Hana. If you're interested in hearing the song, in English, mind you, here is a fabulous fandub I found on /watch?v=a5_jPDSLN7w&feature=related**

* * *

As soon as they were back in the castle, and Xion had been deposited into her room, Hope drug Axel down the hall until they were to her room, where she pulled him in and slammed the door shut, before grabbing Axel by the collar and slamming him into the wall. "What the hell, Axel? **THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!**"

Axel frowned at the lilac eyed girl. "What did you want me to me to do? Let her escape?"

"At least she wouldn't of gotten hurt if she'd escaped." Hope grumbled lowly.

"Oh, so now you're expecting me to not do my job? Disobey orders and let her keep associating with that impostor?" Axel asked, his tone harsh and bitter.

"I didn't say that, Axel…"

"But you meant it, right? You saw her summon her Keyblade on Roxas, Hope. You know what she was gonna do…."

"She didn't attack him like you did to her!"

"So you're saying that I should've let her attack him? Attack Roxas and hurt him!"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Because what you did was wrong!"

Axel glanced at her thoughtfully for a moment before stepping forward, stopping when he was towering over her. "You wish I'd just killed her then?" Hope closed her eyes and shook her head. "Then be grateful that I didn't, and brought her back safe and sound, just unconscious."

"Why? Why did you do it that way, instead of sticking to the plan of just convincing her to come back? Better yet…why did we even bring her back in the first place? Maybe we should've just left her…" Hope said, walking out of her room and out onto the balcony, looking up at the uncompleted moon of Kingdom Hearts.

Axel leaned against the doorway to the balcony, silently watching Hope as she kept her back to him, looking up at the sky. He frowned as he thought back to why he had brought Xion back.

"_You're ordering me to do what?"_

"_Tell me what choice is left, now that Xion has had contact with that man in the black coat." Saix said, his face expressionless as he spoke. _

"_And if I don't?" _

_Saix smirked. "If you don't…then little Hope will have to answer for your actions."_

Axel had only done it so Saix wouldn't hurt Hope for his wrongdoings. He wanted to tell Hope, but then she would question why he was protecting her, and he couldn't tell her because Saix threatened him. Sighing he looked back at Hope to see a little box on the railing, opened and music coming from it, Hope quietly singing along with it.

"_**Come now, and let us forget, what the future holds**_

_**And when, we look to the sky, we see the crimson rain**_

_**If a warm wind spirals all around you,**_

_**It is surely a sign.**_

_**You must run away, you must run away**_

_**From your far too tragic and sorrowful fate**_

_**I know that you're not a flower from hell like they say**_

_**In a place such as there**_

_**You must not bloom there, you must not bloom there**_

_**Don't let their weeds tangle you up in them**_

_**And so the shards of time fly by not making a sound"**_

The sadness in Hope's voice was so distinct, it made the empty place in Axel's chest constrict. Quietly, he walked up behind her and reached his hand to the little music box, shutting it and wrapping his arms around Hope from behind. "Can't you sing something…I dunno, less depressing?"

Hope let out a small laugh, leaning back into Axel's chest. "Like what?"

"That song that you sang at your mom's funeral. Remember?"

Hope smiled as she remembered the one he was talking about, nodding her head.

_**"as the moon kindles the night **_

_**as the wind kindles the fire **_

_**as the rain fills every ocean **_

_**and the sun the earth **_

_**with your heart kindle my heart **_

_**take my heart, take my heart **_

_**kindle it with your heart **_

_**and my heart cannot be**_

_**kindled without you **_

_**with your heart kindle my heart."**_

Hope turned around, and smiled at him. "Sorry for yelling at you…"

Axel grinned sheepishly, patting her head. "Nah, don't worry about it. We should probably go find Roxas."

"Right."

0o0o0o0o0o

Roxas walked out of the portal, instantly catching sight of Axel talking with Hope in the Grey Area. Growling slightly, he called the pyro out. "Axel!"

Upon hearing his name being called out, Axel turned around, smiling as if nothing was the matter when he caught sight of Roxas running towards him. "Oh, hey, Roxas."

Of course, Roxas did not return the smile, instead, glaring at the pyro. "Where is she?"

Hope stepped in between the two, putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Safe." Axel explained.

Roxas shook his head, growling and trying to lunge at Axel, only to be pulled back by Hope. "How could you do that to her?"

"Do what?" Axel asked, innocently.

"You didn't have to use force."

"Didn't I?"

Roxas shook his head sadly. "No…of course not! We're supposed to be best friends."

"This isn't about friendship!" Axel yelled angrily, surprising Hope and causing her to flinch slightly. Instinctively, she pulled Roxas back, hugging him slightly while frowning at Axel, who only scratched the back of his head. "If that's all, we gotta go. C'mon, Hope."

Hope opened her mouth to say something to get Axel to stop, but no words could come to mind. "Roxas, I'm sorry about him. He's just a little on edge today…"

**"C'MON, HOPE!"**

"Coming!" Hope shouted, pressing a quick kiss on top of Roxas's head, running after Axel, and leaving Roxas to mope around.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 299~**_

"Really now?"

"You're sure things are better this way?"

Saix frowned slightly, his arms crossed across his chest as his back faced Hope and Axel. "I never expected you to question it." Saix said, the words directed to Axel. "If you could save one of them, why would you choose the puppet?"

Axel grunted slightly, while Hope glared. "She's not a puppet!"

Saix frowned at her. "I'm not talking to you, now am I? Or put it this way, Axel. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make believe friendship, or a real one?" Axel grunted again, looking off to the side, while Hope stared at her feet. Saix began to walk away. "Things are finally right again. Of course, we're better off this way. Xemnas is exasperated from all the "fixing" we've had to do. We have to set things right. There's simply too much on the line…Lea."

Hope gasped quietly as Saix uttered the name that Axel had called himself so many years ago. She took a glance at Axel, noticing the sad look on his face before closed his eyes and walked off. She turned around to find that Saix had not yet left. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you so intent and making everyone choose?" Hope asked, her question more of a demand to know.

"Like I said, there's too much on the line to take anymore chances." Saix replied coolly.

"You're making him choose between something that there used to be that isn't there anymore, and something that's replaced that. What…..what happened to you, Isa? You used to be so nice, and….friendly."

"Things change. And I think that this change was for the better." He left on that note, leaving Hope behind.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Dear Diary,_

_We got Xion back, but now…things have been getting much more weirder. Saix has been talking about how she doesn't belong here with us, but I don't understand. Heh, I'm not really understanding __ANYTHING __anymore. I don't think the peace will last much longer now with the way things are going. I'm not sure if I can hold onto my sanity much longer if someone doesn't explain to me what's happening._

_The feeling of something bad to come…it's finally sunk in._

_0o0o0o_

_**End of Day 300~**_

Hope smiled as she and Axel walked over and took their seats next to Roxas, Xion soon arriving afterwards, all of the sitting in silence, just enjoying the sunset.

Probably the last one that they would ever enjoy with peace.

0o0o

"Oh no…" Namine mumbled as she stood in front of the pod that held the sleeping Keyblade master inside.

DiZ walked up and stopped next to her, "What has happened?"

"It's Sora…His memory has stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Unless something is done, he'll never awake from his slumber." Namine explained sadly.

"Then so be it. The gloves must come off."

"But…what'll happen to…"

"Those Nobodies had no business existing in the first place-as you know fully well, Namine."

Namine looked down and nodded sadly, "Yes…"

* * *

**A/N: Not the best I could've done, but it'll have to do for now, I suppose. And I will probably use Naraku no Hana alot in this story, so expect to see it again. Ok, so, next chapter there shall definitely be a time skip and a very lovely surprise for yall *Cough-Axel and Hope-Cough* Hehe, later taters!**


	58. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**A/N: Have I mentioned before that I love this story? Ha, you guys rock! I'm lucky to have such awesome reviewers. So, I'm going to use Naraku no Hana again in this story, and in case you don't really understand the importance of the song, then I shall tell you! Basically, it's Hope's way of saying that Xion isn't really a 'puppet', like Saix calls her, and that she needs to leave before she has to meet up with destiny, which is Xion disappearing. Yeah….So, I said there would be some AxelxHope, and I always keep my promise, though it might be a bit crappy, but it'll be something, so that's good. Anyhoo, :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Hope and my other characters. **

_

* * *

_

_The darkness is growing now, at a rapid pace. The light is in grave danger. You won't realize it until there is grave sorrow amongst you and your friends. You must leave, and you must never come back._

Hope shot up, breathing heavily, looking around to realize that it she was still in her room. The words the mysterious voice had spoken echoed in her head, adding onto the confusion she was already suffering. She looked to her clock, the big red numbers 11:50 AM showing. She put a hand to her head and gently rubbed her temples, getting up and grabbing hr clothes, putting them on and tying her hair up, walking out of her room and quietly moving down the hallway until she reached the round room. Walking in, she looked up and found Xemnas sitting in his normal chair.

"Yes, Princess?" Xemnas asked, his eyes closed, and his voice echoing off the walls of the room.

Hope frowned. "There's something about Xion that you're not telling everyone. You and Saix, both. Well, I want answers. Why is she so important to the Organization?"

Xemnas's eyes opened, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Xion and Roxas are wielders of the Keyblade. They are the key to releasing the hearts to create Kingdom Hearts. Without them, we would be nowhere."

"I know that, but what I want to know is why we can't just use Roxas? One Keyblade wielder is enough, isn't it?"

"Your curiosity is getting the better of you, Princess. You will find all your answers in due time."

"But-"

"You have a mission to tend to with Axel. Go."

Sighing loudly, she walked out and left, going to find Axel.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of Day 305~**_

"Axel, is this really necessary?" Hope asked, stumbling a bit as Axe lead her. He had blindfolded her, telling her that he had a surprise for her.

He laughed as they stepped out of the portal. "Yeah, otherwise, there really wouldn't be surprise. Ok, we're here. Open your eyes when I say you can."

"Ok, Axel…"

He pulled the blindfold off and stood in front of her. "Ok…open your eyes."

Slowly, her lilac eyes opened, and when she saw what was in front of her she jumped in surprise. "Axel, you're a lion!"

Indeed, he had transformed into a lion, his fur color a darkish-red brown, and his mane still maintained it's gravity defying spikes, and its natural blood red. Hope had light tan fur (Like Nala), and her eyes a bit shinier though. "I came across this place not too long ago, and I thought it would be nice to bring you here."

Hope smiled at him, moving ahead a bit. "It does look nice. But…can you catch me first?" She asked, giggling a bit before taking off.

"Hey, get back here!" He exclaimed, taking off after.

Hope giggled as she ran, squealing loudly as Axel lunged at her, tackling her to the ground, where they both rolled around, one trying to pin the other. Eventually, Hope came out the victor, laughing happily. "Hehe, pinned ya!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, just let me up!" She did as he asked turning her back on him. He smirked at the opportunity, and lunged at her again, only Hope ducked down at the last moment, and Axel fell to the ground instead. "You're supposed to let me tackle you, not let me fall to the ground."

Hope grinned, "Whatever you say, Axel. Whatever you say…"

_**The Lion King's can you feel the love tonight begins to play~**_

The two eventually moved on to find something to drink, coming across a waterfall that led down into a lagoon. Axel and Hope walked down the rocky path until they reached it, both of them going to each side to take a drink in silence. Axel took a glance at Hope as he pulled away from the lagoon, giving her a smirk when she looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. He gave a slow jog over towards her, his mane flipping around and his eyes holding a mischievous look in them as he ran past her and into some bushes, leaving her frowning and confused, before her eyes grew wide as he came running out, a vine in his mouth. He ran past her and swung up, letting go of the vine and landing in the water with a big splash.

Hope looked over the edge and down at the water, searching for any signs that Axel was still alive, when he came up and wrapped his front legs around her neck and pulled her in with him. Hope came back up with a shocked gasp, crawling out of the water and back on the ledge she had been on seconds earlier, panting and soaking wet. Axel crawled up beside her, his mane flattened down and in his face, though the distinct smile he had on it was still visible. Hope looked up at him and smirked, putting a paw to his face and pushing him back in the water, taking off while he crawled back out. Axel eventually caught up with her, chasing after her in a field. The sky was painted gold and peach as the sun began to set. As they ran through the field, birds flew out from the grass, startled by the sudden intrusion.

They ran onto a narrow pathway, standing up on their hind legs and playfully slapping at each other. Hope giggled, falling forward a bit and hugging Axel, who returned the hug, enjoying it, until he fell forward onto Hope, sending them both tumbling down a hill. When they hit the bottom, they landed in a patch of flowers, Axel coming out on top. Both laughed, until it was only Axel laughing. Hope put a paw to his cheek and brought him down closer, licking his cheek quickly, causing his green eyes to shoot open in surprise. He whipped his head towards her, staring down at her as she laid in the grass, giving him a soft and gentle smile. Axel couldn't help but smile in return, leaning down and nuzzling her.

Eventually, they both laid down on their backs, looking up at the stars for a few hours, before Axel sat up. "We should probably get back before Roxas freaks out."

Hope sat up and nodded. "Ok."

Axel opened up a portal and the two walked through it, exiting out into the hallway of the castle. The two walked down the hall until they reached Hope's doorway.

"Thanks, Axel. I had fun." Hope stated, smiling happily at the pyro as his cheeks tinted a slight red.

"Yeah…I did too. Hope?"

"Hm?"

"Can I…can I try something real quick?"

Hope quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, sure?" Axel moved closer to her, until Hope's back was against the wall, Axel's hands on either side of her head. He leaned in until his face was right in front of hers, his breath sweet and warm against her face. Hope could feel her heart beating so fast, she thought it would explode. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around so fast, it made her dizzy. Slowly, she let her eyes close and let Axel press a kiss to her lips, light and gentle before pulling back slightly. He put a hand to her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, allowing Hope to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back down, pressing his mouth against hers again, though it was short-lived.

"Um, Axel? What are you guys doing?" Roxas asked as he and Xion stood a few feet away, staring at the two adults.

Axel glared at them. "It's uh…it's me and Hope's secret way of saying hi? Right, Hope?" He looked back, only to find that she was gone.

"Seriously, what does it mean?"

This would be fun….

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And so, that is it! Next chapter, the intensity and drama begins! Prepare to cry, people…prepare to cry. LATER TATERS!**


	59. The Final Moments Of Peace

**A/N: Yeah….so, because of time, the next chapter will be the final chapter for days in this story T-T. Although this chapter isn't all that tear jerkish, it might be because it's one of the final ones for this plot of the story. Even though I'm writing this author note before I actually write it, I'm gonna say that I'm gonna cry while writing the final chapter of days. Also note that this chapter is extremely long, so be prepared to read it, and possibly cry. Everyone, prepare your tissues please! Yeah…well, T-T…Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Why do we always get stuck with the icky jobs?"_

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me? …I have to know." _

"_Please, don't hold back, Axel. Promise."_

"_You'll be…better off now…Roxas."_

"_You both, think you can do whatever you want!"_

**"_YOU CAN'T TURN ON THE ORGANIZATION!"_**

"_You can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."_

"_No one would miss me."_

"_Xion, NO!"_

Hope shot up, a loud gasp of shock coming from her. She put a hand to her heart, feeling it beating quickly. Gradually, it began to slow down as she calmed, putting a hand to her head and rubbing her temples. She took a glance at her clock and sighed when she saw it was only 3 in the morning. Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet touching the cold marble floor. She got up and exited the room, moving over to Axel's room, opening his door and quietly shutting it, making her way over to his bed. Silently, she pulled the sheet up a bit and slid in next to him, sighing in content as she drifted back into sleep, praying that there wouldn't be anymore nightmares during the night.

Not during her sleep, but during the day….

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 321~ Axel's POV~**_

As I walked down the ramp to go to the lift way, I stopped as I heard my name called. "Axel!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Xion running down the ramp, coming to a stop as she neared me.

"You need something?"

She looked at me with a face that one would consider a sad one, if we could feel. "What? No…I just…" She frowned for a moment before a determined look appeared. "Something's wrong with Roxas. I thought you might know what's up. He says the Keyblade wears him out now when he goes to use it. And suddenly I find myself fighting the same way he does…"

I frowned, scratching my head thoughtfully before turning all the way around to stare down at her. "Well, you know him better than me."

"Why…why would you say that?"

"Ask yourself what's doing it to him."

She stared down at the floor, shaking her head. "I'm not sure."

For some reason, her answer made me fume. "Oh, you're not sure? What, did they forget to build you with common sense?"

Her head shot up, her blue eyes big and wide with shock. "…!"

"Oh, come on, don't look shocked. You already knew you're a replica. A puppet whose original purpose was to duplicate Roxas's powers. If he's getting weaker and you're getting stronger….Well, that just means you're borrowing a little more than you oughta be."

She looked away and back at the floor, "….What should I do, then?"

"I can't make that decision for you. You're no puppet in my book. You're my best friend. Mine, Hope's, and Roxas's. Got it memorized?"

She nodded her head a bit. "Yeah….can I ask you one other thing?"

"What's that?"

"I saw a boy today who looks just like Roxas. Is he who I think he is?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's another decision you have to make on your own, too."

_**Meanwhile, in the round room~**_

"Sora is having a powerful effect on her."

Xemnas nodded in agreement with Xigbar, "Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own-nor become the person we see. But in the end, it only proves the puppet is the more worthy vessel," Xemnas explained, his eyes that had been closed opening up and a cruel smile appearing on his face. "At last, the time has come. Saix, are the devices ready?"

"All three will be operable in a matter of days."

"Good."

"What do you want to do with Roxas?" Saix asked.

"Both of them have connections to Sora, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Let Xion take from Roxas the rest of what he has to give…Or, let him destroy her first and get it all back. It makes no difference to me. Either way, Sora's power will be ours."

* * *

"_Daddy, up! Up!" _

_Jonathan looked down at his daughter, laughing as she jumped up and down, reaching her arms up to him as a sign that she wanted to be lifted up. "Up? Ok, up you go!" He exclaimed, lifting her up highly, earning countless giggles from her. _

"_Ha-ha, WHEE!"_

"_Delilah always tells me that you spoil that child rotten every time she comes to visit for tea." Ansem said, chuckling slightly._

"_Can you really blame me? I've been away for almost 8 months now." Jonathan said, setting Hope up on his shoulders._

"_Yes, that's right. When will you be leaving again?" Ansem asked, a worried look on his face._

"_In four days. Sephiroth and I are already prepared. This is the final battle, and hopefully, the war will be over after that and Midgar and Wutai will be at peace. __**(A/N: In this story, Midgar and Wutai are two different worlds, because I felt the need to make them like that!)**_ _This war between them has been going on for far too long now."_

_Ansem nodded. "I know that it is unlikely, but what if you don't come back this time? What will happen to Delilah and Hope." _

_Jonathan frowned, glancing over at Hope, who had gotten off of his shoulders and moved over to play in a patch of flowers. He thought of Delilah, his wife, the woman he loved with every inch of his being. Finally, he spoke. "I have something to ask of you, Wise Ansem. If anything is to ever happen to me, may it be being trapped on another world and unable to come home, or death to prevent me from ever returning…I want you to make sure that Delilah and Hope will be ok. Take care of them for me. Sephiroth knows about how my sword will disappear if anything is to happen to its wielder, awaiting for the next of blood to come of age before it returns. He has already agreed to train Hope if something were to ever happen to me. Do you promise me, Ansem?"_

_Ansem the wise gave a smile to his friend. "My friend, you have my word. I will make sure that your family is taken care of."_

"_Thank you, my friend….thank you."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**1 month later-**_

_**Day 352~ Sunset~**_

"There's a Heartless that's surfaced in Halloween Town. I was hoping you might exterminate it for us."

Roxas nodded his head quickly as soon as Saix was done giving him a bit of intel. "S…sure…Leave it to me!"

Axel and Hope walking up to the two caught Roxas's attention. "Hey, whoa whoa whoa….Roxas, you really wanna do that?" Axel asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Roxas asked, confused by the pyro's behavior.

Axel scratched the back of his head. "It's just, lately you-"

"Shouldn't you and Hope already be out on your mission, Axel?" Saix asked, earning a glare from Hope.

Roxas, oblivious to everything, simply laughed. "Yeah, I need to get ready, too. Let's catch up later!"

"But…" Axel began, only to have Hope interrupt him

"But, Roxas-" Hope began, only to stop when she saw the blonde already walking through a portal, watching it close as soon as he was through it.

"Can't you two just let things run their course?" Saix asked, exasperatedly.

"….."

"Let's go, Axel." Hope said quietly, grabbing the pyro's hand and allowing him to open a portal, both walking through it and out into Agrabah, commencing their mission of collecting hearts. About 30 minutes into the mission, Axel got a bad feeling about something.

"Hope, you talked to Xion this morning, right?"

Hope nodded her head. "Yeah, why?"

"Did she tell you where her mission was?"

"Yeah, in Halloween Town. She went to go take care of a giant heart-WAH! Axel, what are you doing?" Hope exclaimed as Axel dragged her through a portal.

"Hope, there's something I need to tell you. Something I probably should've mentioned before: Xion is replica based off of Roxas. Roxas is Sora's Nobody. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. Xemnas planned to use Sora and Roxas to help finish Kingdom Hearts faster. Xion was created as a fail-safe in case Roxas and Sora proved to be useless. Somehow, Xion absorbed some of Sora's memories."

"And those memories are making her stronger." Hope stated, realization hitting her as they ran through the town, heading towards the graveyard. "Saix tricked them into fighting each other!"

"Exactly, which is why we have to stop them before they destroy each other without realizing it." Axel stated, pushing the gates open and running in, Hope following after him. They both stopped as they saw Xion standing on one side of the graveyard, while Roxas stood on the side in front of him. Immediately, Xion and Roxas ran at each other, Keyblades ready to strike at each other.

Hope and Axel summoned their weapons and ran forward quickly, Hope jumping in front of Xion, while Axel took care of Roxas. **"NO!" **Hope screamed, blocking Xion's Keyblade, while Axel blocked Roxas's with both of his Chakrams.

"**STOP**, both of you!" Axel exclaimed, glancing at both Keyblade wielders.

Roxas looked at Xion in shock. "Xion!

Xion gave him the same look, "Roxas? Wh…what are you doing here? The Heartless I was fighting-it was you?"

"This mission-" Axel began, letting Hope finish.

"-was a setup."

Roxas looked at the two oldest, "What?"

"It was rigged so you two could battle each other." Axel explained, a frown on his face as he spoke.

"Me and Xion? But…"

Xion looked down at the ground sadly. "They would do that?"

"Let's get out of here and get some ice-cream. We can talk about this over that." Hope suggested, earning nods from the other three.

0o0o0o0o

"Brain freeze, ha-ha." Xion laughed as they all ate ice cream, watching the sunset up on the clock tower in Twilight Town.

Roxas laughed with her. "Been awhile since we all hung out like this, huh?"

"You got that right!" Hope stated, taking the ice cream she was sharing with Axel, and taking a bite from it.

Axel laughed slightly at the statement. "Well, we have had our share of drama. Hey, I just remembered-did you guys know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?"

"Huh? Really? For what?" Xion asked.

"Once you finish your ice cream bar, check the stick. It might say WINNER." Axel explained, taking the ice cream bar back from Hope and taking a bite from it.

"Hey, wait a second…Oh yeah!" Roxas exclaimed, causing Hope to burst into giggles.

" 'Oh yeah' what?" Axel asked.

Roxas turned to look at him, giving him a smile. "Uhh…n-nothing. So what do you win?"

Axel laughed at the blonde. "Beats me."

"I think you win a free ice cream…" Hope mumbled, taking the ice cream bar back from Axel and taking a bite.

Roxas laughed at the two adults. "You two don't know?"

"It's gotta be something good, if you're a WINNER!" Axel exclaimed, swiping the ice cream bar back from Hope and finishing it up, causing Hope to frown.

"Right." Roxas said in agreement.

Xion laughed, "Heh-heh-heh…" She looked over to the sun, her laughter dying out. "Wow…The sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts the rest to shame. If only things stayed like this."

"….."

_**Roxas's theme begins to play~**_

"What if we all ran off?" Roxas suggested, looking down at his lap.

Xion, Axel, and Hope all looked at him with wide eyes, as if he were insane. "What?" Xion asked.

"The four of us. Then we could always be together." Roxas stated with a smile on his face.

Xion shook her head sadly. "We don't have any place to run."

Hope frowned sadly, slipping her hand into Axel's, who gave it a gentle squeeze while he, too, frowned sadly.

"I know. Heh, I was just thinking out loud." Roxas said, looking back at the horizon.

"Well, even if things change, we'll never be apart-" Axel began, only to have Xion finish his sentence for him.

"As long as we remember each other…right? Don't worry, Axel-we got your hokey speech memorized." Xion reassured.

Axel laughed, "Just checking."

_**Hope's theme begins to play~**_

Hope smiled at the three, pulling out her heart charm and holding it up to the sunlight, causing the charm to sparkle slightly. Axel noticed what she was doing, and pulled his out from where he kept it hidden in his coat, slipping it off from his neck and holding his up to the sun, too. Roxas and Xion followed the two adults steps, and held theirs up to the sunlight as well, all four friends smiling in silence as their charms sparkled.

"I'll have these moments memorized. Forever, I hope." Xion stated, watching as the sunlight hit her pink and black charm.

Roxas nodded in agreement with her, smiling as the sunlight his own green and blue charm. "Me too. Forever…."

Hope brought her charm back to her, holding it close to her chest and closing her eyes, letting a gentle smile settle on her face. "And so do I….Forever. Always."

That would be the last sunset the four friends would ever enjoy together.

Namine gasped as she felt the sudden change in the pod. "Sora…"

"It appears we've come to a standstill…" DiZ said as he walked up to the pod.

"Yes."

"This has gone on long enough. Riku…" DiZ began, turning around to face the boy. "I think you know what needs to be done."

"Right."

_**Day 353~ Resolve~**_

As Axel reached the top of the stairs, he was stopped by Saix. "You've meddled again."

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"We don't need them both. Just one. And pretending won't change it."

"…"

"Think about that." With that said, he left Axel to think on his words.

0o0o0o0o

"Now, here's an unlikely group. Me, Xigbar, Hope, and Xion?" Axel asked Said, while Hope was just plain confused.

"Worried I'll slow you down?" Xigbar asked with a smirk.

"'Course not. Touchy, touchy…It's just not everyday we get to go on a stroll with Number II himself. Ain't that right, guys?"

"Yeah." Xion said, agreeing with Axel, while Hope rolled her eyes.

"I lived with the guy for 6 years. I think I got enough of him then…." Hope mumbled, disliking the idea of having to go with Xigbar.

"Hey, you four are teamed up for the day?" Roxas asked as he entered the Grey Area.

"You have your own mission, Roxas." Saix stated.

"I can't trade with Xigbar or something?" Roxas asked.

"What an extremely childish notion. Do you need Axel and Hope to walk you everywhere now?"

"No…didn't-Never mind."

"Well, let's get this over with!" Hope exclaimed, following Xigbar as he walked through the open portal, Axel and Xion following right after them.

**

* * *

**

***SWOOSH* **"Ha ha! Talk about a blast from the past." Xigbar exclaimed as he was pushed back.

"Cut it out, Xion!" Axel growled, Hope frowning at the scene taking place in front of her.

"Xion, stop!" Hope yelled, her eyes widening as she saw Xigbar summon his guns, an angry look on his face.

"Of all the faces…Why do I look at her and see yours?" Xigbar mumbled as he stared at Xion, her image becoming replaced by the image of a boy with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes, the Keyblade in his grip. "Do you always have to stare at me like I just drowned your goldfish?"

"Shut-up!" Xion screamed, before running forward and disappearing with incredible speed that Axel had never seen anyone use, except Hope.

She came up behind Xigbar and knocked him down, knocking him unconscious. She stared at his unconscious form for a moment, before looking up at Axel and Hope, who only stared back at her, looks of disappointment on their faces. Finally, she turned away and opened a portal. "Axel, Hope…I'm sorry."

"Have you flipped your lid?" Axel asked her incredulously.

"Xion…." Hope mumbled.

She looked down. "Please…let me go. I have to do this, or else-Look." She reached up, and pulled her hood, down, earning a shocked grunt from Axel, and a gasp from Hope, but of their eyes wide.

"What the…"

"You're…"

Xion pulled her hood back over her head. "Please, Axel, Hope…you two have to take care of Roxas."

"But how are you…gonna…"

"Please!"

Axel finally nodded his head, while Hope spoke. "We promise…"

"Thank you." With that last sentence, Xion left, the portal closing behind her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, next chapter, definitely be prepared to cry! For real! LATER TATERS!**


	60. Xion

**A/N: T-T Have your tissues ready, cuz this chapter is the last chapter of the days plot in this story. I seriously did cry, but only after I went back and reread this! Yeah…So, songs used in this, I don't own, but Naraku no Hana lyrics have been made to fit this story, so they belong to me. This chapter is another long one :D, but who cares? So, prepare your tissues, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Explain yourselves, both of you." Saix demanded, glaring at Hope and Axel as they stood in the Grey Area with Saix and Xigbar.

"We didn't let her go. The old man needs to get his eyes checked. Anyway, she wasn't taking no for an answer." Axel explained.

"I'll give them that. Can't toss the blame around when I couldn't stop her either." Xigbar stated.

Hope looked up from the floor just in time to see Roxas walk over to them, catching everyone's attention. "And now we're left with the one we can't use…" Saix spoke quietly, exasperated by the whole situation. He immediately turned and left.

Roxas frowned after him before turning to look at Axel and Hope. "What was that all about? Where's Xion?"

Xigbar began to chuckle. "She flew the coop. Flamesilocks and Little Princess here couldn't trouble themselves to clip her wings."

Hope and Axel both turned their gazes to the ground guiltily, silence coming from them. "….."

"Axel, he's kidding, right?"

Hope looked back up, and gave Roxas a sad look as he stared up at Axel. "….."

"As if. Your friends sat there sucking there thumbs while Xion walked right off….I'm going back to my room." Xigbar mumbled, leaving only Hope, Roxas, and Axel in the room.

"What happened out there?" Roxas demanded, glaring up at Axel.

"Look, nothing…." Axel mumbled softly.

"Xion's gone! How's that nothing?"

"It's just like Xigbar said. We couldn't stop her from going."

"Don't give me that! Why not?" Roxas yelled, causing Hope to mentally flinch.

Axel crossed his arms across his chest, sighing softly. "Roxas….Xion is like a mirror that reflects you."

"What?"

"The Organization made her to duplicate your powers. She's a puppet."

"Have you gone nuts? Xion's a person, not a puppet!" Roxas exclaimed, growling slightly.

"She's smoke and mirrors, Roxas. And when I looked in the mirror….It wasn't you I saw."

"You really have gone nuts! Hope, tell him that it's not true. Tell him that Xion is a person!" Roxas demanded, giving the brunette a pleading look.

Hope glanced at him, her eyes closing as saddened look appeared on her face. "I….Roxas, he's telling the truth…I'm sorry…"

Roxas's face turned into one of disappointment before it became one full of anger again. "I don't know what you two are talking about, but Xion is Xion. You can't expect her to be me."

Axel shook his head, letting out a sigh. "That's not what we mean, Roxas. It was only a matter of time before somebody had to break the mirror."

"You mean destroy her." Roxas stated. Axel looked off to the side, while Hope only stared at Roxas sadly as he yelled at them.** "ANSWER ME!"**

"Roxas, if somebody doesn't, you'll…You won't be you anymore."

"I'll always be me! Your best friend-just like Xion!"

Axel shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh, "Roxas, you're….you're not seeing the bigger picture. Any of it."

"Ugh, forget this." He turned around, letting his back face Axel and Hope, and took a step forward.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, tying to get him to come back, but he was ignored. He watched sadly as Hope ran forward, and grabbed Roxas's arm, causing him to look back at her.

The look he gave her was one of resentment, pain, and sadness. Even though he only stared back at her, it felt like she had just been stung. She let her grip on him loosen, allowing him to take his arm back and run out of the room, leaving Hope and Axel.

"Why can't you just understand…." Axel mumbled, pulling Hope into a hug as she walked to him, about ready to cry her eyes out.

_**Meanwhile~**_

_**Riku's theme begins~**_

Xion ran out of the dark portal she had made to Beasts Castle. Her blue eyes widened when she saw a familiar silver haired boy. "Riku!" She ran over and stopped in front of him.

"Did you find the right answer?" Riku asked Xion as she stood in front of him.

Xion nodded, smiling happily. "Yeah. I did. I'm on the verge of losing everything I ever cared about. I can't let that happen. Tell me what I need to do."

"Go to Twilight Town. You'll find a girl there by the name of Namine."

"Namine? What's she like?"

"You'll find out. I don't think you'll have much trouble tracking her down."

"All right. Thanks, Riku."

"Wiku, when do I get to see my momma again?" A child exclaimed, surprising Xion. Out from behind Riku popped a small child that looked somewhat familiar to Xion.

Riku sighed. "Would you mind taking him back with you? He's been staying with us in Twilight Town since I found him." Riku explained.

Xion nodded. "I don't mind. Come on, let's go little guy." Xion said, allowing the small boy to take a hold of her hand. "Good-bye…" Xion said, before she and the child walked through the portal, and left.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 354~Truth~**_

"Xion has vanished again." Xemnas spoke, his tone sounding a bit angry and frustrated.

"Do we know where she is?" Xaldin asked.

" "It", not "she". Xion is just a replica…a puppet." Xemnas corrected.

"Puppet? Someone made her?" Luxord asked, shocked by the revelation.

"Puppets don't generally make themselves." Saix scoffed.

"The Replica Program was one of our little pet projects." Xigbar explained.

"Replica whatza?" Demyx asked, confused by the whole thing.

"Perhaps you would care to enlighten us about this "pet project"." Xaldin stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The goal was to duplicate the Keyblade wielder's memories, and through them, his powers-thus making them our own. Vexen oversaw the project at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by his unexpected demise. And this particular Replica-the one we called Xion- came to form an identity of her own." Xemnas explained.

"That caught us off guard. If anything like that happened before, no one at C.O. ever reported it." Saix stated, glancing over at Axel. "Did they, Axel?"

Axel did not reply, and Hope only frowned, while Xemnas merely shook his head. "Fortunately, the puppet has no means of dashing our plans now, even if she has learned to pull her own strings. Still, she knows our secrets. We need to shorten her leash…And perhaps tighten it."

Hope's head shot up, her lilac orbs wide and full of fear and worry, while Roxas had a similar reaction. "You don't mean-"

"Axel, Hope," Said people looked up at Xemnas, giving him their full attention. "Seeing as how she escaped on your watch, the onus is on the both of you to capture her and return her here. I am willing to overlook a few nicks and scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arrival."

"Why would you allow a deserter back under our roof...She should be eradicated!" Xaldin stated, unpleased of how everyone was going about this.

" 'Deserter' is hardly the term for a broken specimen who wandered out from under the microscope." Saix stated.

"Axel, Hope, you have your orders. Dismissed."

* * *

The two stopped in the Grey Area, Axel opening up a portal and moving to walk in it, only to stop when Hope didn't follow him. "Hope?"

"Axel, I'm not going with you."

"But, the orders-"

"Screw the orders. Xemnas won't hurt me if I don't go. I just…I'm exhausted with all this stress. I can't stand to fight any of my friends….I'm sorry, but you have to do this yourself." With that said, she walked off, leaving him behind.

"Axel!"

Axel turned around to see Roxas stop in front of him. "I don't think Xion's safe here anymore. You're not really gonna do what Xemnas says?"

"I have to, or else I'm not safe here either."

"Well…could you at least try not to hurt her this time?"

"That's up to her. Roxas…Xion is dangerous."

"Dangerous how?"

"Have you got all your strength back?"

Roxas looked down sadly. "Not yet…How long have you two known about her?"

"….."

"You knew it all this time, and kept it from me?" Roxas asked, shocked.

Axel didn't reply, only walked through the open portal, leaving Roxas behind.

_

* * *

_

_Dear diary,_

_The peace has come to an end at last. Xemnas sent Axel to bring Xion back again, and Roxas….I think my favorite little blonde has last his faith in us completely. The guilt is so painful…I don't know how much longer I can stay sane here…I remember when life was much better than it is now. I remember my home, before it was taken over by heartless, and before I was even taken away from there. I miss the way things used to be. I wish they would go back to how they used to be. I miss my two friends being Somebodies. I have a gut feeling there isn't any hope for Saix, but….I just know that there is a chance for Axel…I just know it. He may be a nobody now, but to me, he's still a somebody…and that's how I like to think about it. I just wish…that things could go back in time… I miss taking care of little Ienzo, teaching him about nature, and taking walks around the castle with him and Grandfather, eating Sea-salt ice-cream with the both of them. I miss being able to sit in the town square, and telling stories to the little kids, and singing to them. I miss Ienzo…and I miss Grandfather…I miss Lea, and Isa. I miss the boy that we knew as Ventus. I miss all my other friends, like Squall, Cloud, and Aerith. I miss…everything…and everyone._

_I think…I was the only one that didn't turn into a nobody. All the people I was around in the castle…was turned into a nobody…and even my best friends. I remember many things. Like my mother, and her death. I remember not crying, because I knew that she was going somewhere that I would go someday, too…and that she would always be with me, inside my heart. I know I'm not alone in this empty and dark world. Because, there will always be a light, shining at the end of the tunnel._

_And in my heart._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_**Day 355~Unsaid, Unheard~**_

Roxas stared at the WINNER stick in his hand. "I tried, but…there's nothing left for me here. The answers are out there." He pulled the envelope he had stuffed in his pocket out and slipped the WINNER stick inside, sealing it and laying it on Axel's bed, turning and walking out of the room and downstairs, immediately met by dusks, slashing through them easily and continuing his run downstairs. He made it to the lift and took it to the very last floor, running off of it as soon as it stopped, making it to Nothing's Call, where Saix awaited him.

"We don't accept resignations." Saix said calmly, his eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest.

"I've got nothing to say to you." Roxas said, looking down at the floor sadly.

"Then let's keep this sort and sweet." Saix said, summoning his weapon and darting at Roxas.

**"NO!"** A bright light emitted from Roxas's pocket, and the sound of swords clashing could be heard. Roxas opened his eyes to see Hope pushing Saix back with her sword, shooting a glance over at him. "Roxas, run!"

"But-"

"Don't worry! I can handle him! Just go!"

Roxas nodded, mouthing thank you to the only one who truly seemed to care about him anymore, before running out of the castle, leaving Hope and Saix to fight.

"And to think that I was once friends with such an ignorant person…Hmph. So be it. Your fate will be sealed soon anyway. What better way to start it off by defeating you." Saix said, smirking widely and launching himself in the air, heading down towards Hope.

_Always remember to look up when they jump. _

Hope remembered Sephiroth's words, jumping up into the air as well, and shooting a large blast of energy at him, knocking him back to the ground. He wasn't the least bit fazed by it, and stood up easily, absorbing the moons power, going into berserk mode. "I will leave you with nothing!"

He launched at her again, coming at her full force. She nearly fell trying to block him, her arms weakening some each time she blocked him. "You're a fool, Saix. Whenever Kingdom Hearts is complete, I hope that you never get a heart!" She exclaimed, pushing him back with all her strength, her limit break already at the point. She threw Hope's Sky into the air, and jumped up with it as it became engulfed with a light purple light. "Have a load of this! ETERNAL LIGHT!" She exclaimed, slashing down on him and successfully knocking him to the floor. He got up on his knees, and put a heart to his empty chest.

"Kingdom….Hearts….Will your strength never be mine?"

Hope opened a portal and walked through it, exiting out on the dark streets of the City that Never was. She noticed Axel leaning against the wall, and walked over to him. "He's leaving…."

"…!"

Their attention turned to behind them, where they saw Roxas walking down, moving past them as if they weren't even there. Axel spoke to him. "Your minds made up?"

Roxas stopped, glancing over his shoulder at his two friends. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

"Roxas!" Hope exclaimed in shock.

Axel jumped away from the wall. "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me." Roxas stated, earning a small gasp from Hope as she fell on her knees, staring at him as he walked away, not once turning around.

"That's not true….We would…" Axel mumbled sadly.

Thunder rumbled through the city, and it began to rain.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 356~Place to Belong~**_

Namine smile as Xion walked out of the portal, the child immediately running over to Namine, who patted his head. "Nice to meet you…Xion."

_**Xion's theme begins to play~**_

"Namine, you can see my face?"

Namine nodded, "Yes."

"Nami, when am I gonna see my momma?"

Namine smiled at the child, "She'll be here, soon…Ienzo."

Ienzo smiled happily, moving off to play in the corner with some crayons and paper, while Xion and Namine talked. Suddenly, DiZ portaled in. "Namine, they've found us! They're on their way! That blasted puppet led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting it?"

The necklace with the green heart that was around Ienzo's neck glowed a little, and the child got a happy smile on his face. "Momma!" He took off, DiZ and Namine shouting for him to come back.

"I'll get rid of them and get him back!"

"No! Xion…" Namine called, but Xion was already gone, and out the door.

0o0o0o0

A portal opened up, and Axel and Hope walked out, Hope sadly frowning. "Why do we always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

"I dunno, you tell me…" Hope mumbled sadly,

"Axel…Hope…" Xion spoke sadly. She had managed to catch the little boy and send him back to Namine and DiZ, before going out to face her friends.

"Xion…What are you gonna do?" Axel asked, frustration showing on his face.

"I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong."

"Well, to be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks." Axel stated, tightening his gloved hand into a fist.

"It's for the good of everyone."

"But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right…" Axel grumbled angrily.

"Calm down…" Hope mumbled.

"This is right…"

"**THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY YOU!" **Axel exclaimed, gasping when Xion summoned her Keyblade and got into a stance.

"Please don't hold back, Axel and Hope. Promise."

Hope's eyes began to water, and Axel turned and looked at the side, panting heavily. **"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"**

"Axel…" Hope mumbled worriedly.

"You both…think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it." He put a hand out in front of him and summoned a Chakram. "Go on, you just keep on running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!" With that said, he lunged at her, and the battle ensued, Hope standing on the sidelines.

"**NOO!"**

* * *

Axel panted heavily as he carried Xion over his shoulder, Hope right beside him. "Man…Why you always gotta…cause me trouble…"

He limped along, while Hope walked in silence next to him, her head pounding from exhaustion, caused by trying to heal some of Axel's wounds. Axel took a few more weak steps before groaning and falling forward, dropping Xion. "Axel!" Hope exclaimed, kneeling down next to him, trying to heal him some more, but proving to be useless, because the exhaustion finally caught up to her, and she passed out right next to him."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 357~Tears~**_

Xion fell to her knees as she transformed back into her normal self, Roxas holding his head in his hands. "Who are you, again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

_**Xion's theme begins to play~**_

"You'll be….better off now…Roxas." Xion said weakly, falling forward, only to have Roxas catch her, tiny bits of sparkles flying up from her body and up to the sky.

"Am I…the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked, frowning slightly at the very thought.

Xion shook her head weakly. "No…It was my choice…to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back…to be with him." She reached her hand back to grasp Roxas's. "Roxas…I need you…to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured…Kingdom Hearts…set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts…Free them?" He frowned in confusion, before he gasped when Xion's legs were beginning to crystallize.

"It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas…have Kingdom Hearts. You can't." Roxas frowned sadly. "Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad…I got to meet you. Oh…and of course, Axel and Hope, too. You are all my best friends." She reached a hand up and put it to Roxas's cheek. "Never forget. That's the truth."

As Xion's hand fell away from his cheek, Roxas, grabbed it. "No! Xion…Who else will I have ice-cream with?" Xion was consumed by light, and once the light was gone, a single little seashell and her heart charm that Hope had made her remained, Roxas picking up both, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Xion…"

* * *

Hope gasped as the vision ended, tears forming in her eyes as she and Axel sat on his bed. "How did this happen?" Axel asked, sitting up and spying the envelope that Roxas had left, grabbing it and opening it up, pulling out stick and smiling sadly at it.

"Why…WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?" Hope screamed, sobbing uncontrollably, Axel pulling her to his chest.

"Shh….I've got you…" Axel mumbled, pressing soft kisses into her hair as he held her.

"Why….Why?"

What had any of it ever been for?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: T-T *SOOOOOOBBBBB!* T-this w-as so-so sad to write! I cried! Next chapter is day 358, Believe. And believe me, it's gonna be a very important chapter. LATER TATERS!**


	61. Believe and Hope's Decision

**A/N: This story just gets better and better. Not much to say in this authors note, except thanks for the drawings that a couple of you made of Hope for me on DA. You guys rule! Now, this chapter is just as sad, so….I'm sorry. But all in all, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Xion is no more." Saix said as he portaled into the round room.

"It is probably for the best. Get me back my Keyblade wielder. Fetch me Roxas."

"Sir, since Xion is now gone, does this mean that the new project is now commencing?"

Xemnas smirked when Saix mentioned it. "As of now, it is. Have someone send Hope in as soon as possible. It's time to see how we can harness that light in her heart and use it to our own use. Project Hope will not be a failure like the last project."

Behind the closed doors of the round room, Demyx gasped as he heard their plan, quietly running down the hall with the intentions to find the girl before anyone else did.

* * *

Hope sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her face buried in her arms. She silently continued to cry, the grief inside her never seeming to end. She stared out the window at the full heart shaped moon, frowning after a moment of staring. After everything that had happened, why was she _still _here?

_It's not safe here anymore…._

The voice inside her head was right. It wasn't safe anymore. The Organization was not a safe Organization, and she knew that from the beginning. She felt like a fool for not leaving sooner.

"Hope! HOPE!" Demyx exclaimed, throwing Hope's door open and shutting it behind him quickly, running over to her bed. "Hope…not….safe….ugh…." Demyx panted, putting his hands to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Hope, Xemnas is planning to use you as his next project!"

"What?" Hope asked, confused as to what Demyx was saying.

"He's gonna take the light in your heart, Hope. He's gonna use it for his own use. Hope, he's gonna kill you!"

Hope's mind went blank, everything finally falling into place as to what her purpose was in the Organization. "That's the only reason he's kept me here. So he could watch me….I've been just a little toy this whole time." Hope growled, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Lemme guess…he's gonna send someone after Roxas, isn't he?" Demyx nodded, and Hope's frown deepened. Roxas was in just as much danger as she was. Their situations were the exact same. They were only in the organization so they could be used. Hope had a silent debate with herself before nodding. "Demyx, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll make sure Axel doesn't do something stupid."

"I promise, Hope….I promise."

Hope smiled at the sitar player, before latching onto him and hugging him. "I think…this is the last time we're ever going to see each other, Demyx. You're a great friend. Now…go, before someone realizes what you know."

He nodded, patting her shoulder before leaving, closing the door quietly. Hope sighed, grabbing a backpack and stuffing a few clothes in it, and some other stuff, like pictures she had taken while she had been living here, most of them with Roxas, Axel, and Xion. She smiled as she placed a few of them in her bag, along with her music box and iPod. She reached for her diary, but stopped herself from placing it in the bag, and instead, opened it up, tearing out a page and grabbing a pen.

She spent a few minutes writing on the paper before clutching it in her hand and grabbing her bag, walking out of her room and into Axel's, smiling at him sadly as he slept soundly. She walked over to him and bent down to his face, pressing a light kiss to his lips, smoothing back several spikes as they laid in his face. She looked down at the paper in her hands, and several tears fell from her eyes, landing on Axel's shirt. She stayed like that for several minutes. Just crying silently. Finally, she reached up and wiped away the tears, kneeling down next to Axel. "We'll see each other again, one day…I promise." She stood back up and placed the paper onto Axel's nightstand, walking over to the door, opening and turning around to glance back at Axel as he slept. "Later, Axel…" With that said, she walked out and opened up a portal, walking through it and letting it close behind her.

Hope had left the Organization.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 358~Believe~**_

Roxas walked out of the alley way, hood up and all. He threw both hands out, summoning his now two Keyblades, both transforming into Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Immediately, several neoshadows appeared. Roxas got into a stance and darted forward, slashing all of them with incredible speed. He took back off into another set of alley-ways, defeating more neoshadows along the way, before he finally reached Memory Skyscraper, several more neoshadows appearing behind him, before many surrounded him in a large circle. He ran forward, and slashed them all within seconds.

Once they were gone, Roxas looked up at the top of the skyscraper, where Riku stood on top of, staring down at Roxas. Roxas frowned for a moment before jumping up and running up on the front face of the building, launching Oblivion up into the air. Riku jumped off and caught the Keyblade, the memory of Xion slowly fading away. He passed Roxas and landed on the ground, the neoshadows surrounding him as they noticed he was weak. Roxas jumped back down and the two began to fight alongside each other, before all the neoshadows were gone. Once they were, they both jumped back a few feet and faced each other.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, his tone demanding.

"What does it matter? I'm here for you." Riku explained, his tone sounding uncaring.

"Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories."

Roxas growled as he heard Sora's name mentioned, anger surging through him. "Sora, Sora, Sora! Enough about Sora!"

"Do you have some kind of plan?" Riku asked calmly.

"I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then, everything can go back to the way it was! Me, Axel, Hope, and….and her can go back on having ice cream together…."

Riku looked down at Oblivion. "Her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember the name now, isn't it? Either way, I can't let you go doing anything crazy."

Roxas remained silent for a moment before yelling, "I have to find this Sora person, and freeing Kingdom Hearts is the only way! I want Xion back. I want my life back!"

Riku scoffed, "If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you."

Roxas's patience finally broke loose. "SHUT-UP!" And with those last words, he ran forward and engaged in battle with Riku.

In the end, Roxas came out as the victor, and Riku was left sitting on the ground. "Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?"

Roxas ignored his question and got ready to slash him down once and for all. "Shut up!" He made the move to hit Riku, but Riku blocked his attack and sent Roxas flying back

"_And then, she went flying into a wall!" _

"_Axel, I thought we agreed we'd never bring that story up again!" _

"_Aw, c'mon, Hope! It was funny!" _

"_At least it wasn't like the time Roxas tripped over his coat and fell into the garbage can!" Xion exclaimed, earning a flick on the back of her head, courtesy of Roxas._

"_Yeah, well Hope was waving her arms around like a bird trying to fly!" Axel exclaimed, demonstrating for them and causing them all to laugh._

_**Riku's theme begins~**_

Riku stared down at Roxas for a moment, before aiming Oblivion at him and throwing it to the side, next to Roxas. He remained silent for a minute, until gasping when Roxas sat back up, using Oblivion for balance. He pulled the Keyblade out from the earth and stood up, trying to slash Riku, only to have him jump away. Roxas glared at him as he ran forward, blocking the ball of energy that Riku sent his way, trying to slash at Riku again, but the silver haired teen jumped out of the way. "Why don't you quit?"

"….Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." Riku asked, his tone teasing and playful sounding.

Roxas's face turned into a playful looking one. "Get real. Look which one of us is winning." Roxas said, gasping and putting a hand to his mouth as soon as he realized the words had come from his mouth.

"So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all."

Roxas growled angrily. "What are you talking about? I am me. Nobody else!" He summoned Oathkeeper and ran forward, hitting Riku head on, causing the silver haired teen to grunt in pain as he was pushed back, falling to his knees.

"_**Riku, please! You have to stop him!"**_

"How many times to I have to beat you?" Roxas asked.

Riku nodded his head in determination while he held his side. "All right. You've left me with no other choice."

"What?"

He stood up slowly, reaching for the blindfold covering his eyes. "I have to release the power in my heart-" He began to pull the blindfold off, "the dark power that I've been holding back." The blindfold silently landed on the ground and Riku looked at Roxas. "Even…If it changes me forever." He let out a yell and was immediately consumed by darkness, disappearing fast and ending up right in front of Roxas in a dark form that reminded Roxas of Xemnas in a way. The monster that stood behind him grabbed Roxas, and squeezed him and till Roxas was no longer conscious, Xehanort's Heartless staring at him. "I have accepted it."

"_Axel says that if you don't go to sleep, that something called the sand man come and throws sand in your eyes to make you shut them."_

"_Not just sand, magical sand! Sleepy sand!" Axel exclaimed. _

"_Axel, I though I told you to stop telling people that story!" Hope exclaimed, whacking him upside the head playfully, causing all of them to laugh_

A dark portal opened up, and Riku pulled his hood up as DiZ walked out. "DiZ…he could feel Sora."

"Oh, he told you how he "felt," did he? Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything." DiZ stated, shaking his head.

"If he had met Sora, things might've been different."

_**Roxas's theme begins to play~**_

"_Roxas, don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. I am you…the same that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together…forever, inside him._

* * *

Axel woke up, still exhausted, but he still got out of bed anyway. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a comb, beginning to comb his spikes down as they stood all over the place. As he was combing, a piece of folded up paper caught his attention from the corner of his eye, causing him to put the comb down and grab the paper and unfold it, beginning to read it slowly.

_Axel,_

_I can't even think of the right words to describe how much you mean to me. You're my special person, Axel. You'll always be my special person. So much has happened, and there has been so much sadness. I've come to realize that I can't stay here anymore. I know that it probably hurts to even read those words, but it's true. I'm not safe here anymore. The Organization will only go after Roxas, and if they do, they'll kill him. I don't think that I could live with myself knowing that I had the capability to save him when I just sit around and do nothing. And that's why I am acting on it. I'm going after Roxas. I know that it sounds foolish of me, but Roxas…he's just a kid still. He depended on us when we first showed him the ropes. And he still needs someone to depend on. I love Roxas just as much as I loved Ienzo. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, or where I'll be, because I know the Organization will send you or someone else after me. No matter how hard you look, you won't find me. Actually, I don't want you to find me, Axel. I'll find you. I'll find you and show myself when the time is right. We'll see each other again someday soon…I promise. When you find me, or if I'm close by, you'll know. I won't tell you how you'll know, but you'll know. I love you, Axel. I've always loved you. I just…I never got the chance to tell you in person. But I love you. And no matter what, I always will. That's one thing that will never change. I know you'll be mad at me, but don't do anything reckless or stupid, ok? Promise me, Axel. _

_I love you, Axel._

_~Love, Hope~_

Axel crumpled the paper up in his hands as they began to shake slowly. The empty place in his chest began to hurt, and it hurt so much that he had to sit down. He dropped Hope's letter next to him on his bed and clutched his head in his hands, closing his eyes and trying to keep his calm. But the hurt inside him didn't subside, and he let out a loud, agony filled scream, creating a fireball and throwing it at his window, causing it to shatter.

Shards of glass blended into his grief filled scream.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Heh, sorry that I didn't post it up sooner, but I was busy with some work on Deviantart, and I got really distracted with that. Plus, I went shopping for a costume to wear to my friends party! I'm going as Esmeralda! Yeah…So, this chapter seemed a bit dark in the ending, but I think I did pretty good. This chapter officially marks the ending of the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in this story. Next chapter, we officially move onto the Kingdom Hearts 2 plotline. So, since we only saw Hope in the first part of this chapter, we won't be seeing her again for awhile, just so I can give you guys something to think on ****J****! Heh-heh, I know, I'm pretty evil when it comes to cliffhangers, but I want you guys to dwell on where she is in the next few chapters! So, review, send me a message, ask me a question, whatever! LATER TATERS!**


	62. The First Day

**A/N: And so, it begins…the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts 2 in this story. Mark my words, my readers and reviewers….It shall be epic, no matter what I do. So…I hope you guys enjoy it, because I don't have much to say now!**

* * *

"_Sora-a-a…"_

"_WOAH!"_

"_Ha-ha-ha!"_

"_Gimme a break Kai-" *Static, Buzz*_

"_Giving up already?" *Buzz* "If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" *Static* _

"_This world has been connected."_

"_Wh-who's there?" *Buzz*_

"_Tied to the darkness…" *Buzz*_

"_Sora, don't ever change." *Static*_

"_The door has opened…" *Buzz*_

"_What?" *Buzz, beep*_

"_You understand nothing." *Buzz, Static*_

"_So…ra…" *Static, buzz. Flash*_

_**The first Day~**_

"Ugh…Mmm…" Roxas mumbled as he sat up in his bed, frowning slightly as he stared down at the mattress. "Another dream about him…" The bell of the Clock Tower caught his attention, causing him to look out of his window before getting on his knees and pushing it open, the sound of the bells louder, causing him to smile at the town below.

Another new day of Summer Vacation.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"Man, does that tick you off?"

"Yeah, that's just wrong."

"Seifer's gone too far this time."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette turned to look at Roxas, awaiting his answer, earning a nod from the blond. Hayner jumped up from where he was sitting and stood up, crossing his arms. "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See…that's not what really bugs me," Hayner explained, continuing to slowly pace around. "What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around telling' everybody we're the thieves. Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh. NEVER. Now…what to do?"

Olette opened her mouth, only to shut it when what words to say couldn't come to mind and look over at Roxas. Feeling the green eyed girls gaze on him, the blond looked over at her, his eyes widening a bit before he frowned when he realized she was silently asking him to do something. "Uh, well…We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence exclaimed.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Roxas explained, while Hayner growled slightly.

"Oh, no!" Pence exclaimed, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "They're gone! Our_ are gone!" When the word that he was trying to say didn't come out, he put a hand to his throat, rubbing it slightly.

"All our _, gone?" Hayner asked, shocked at what was now gone, but even more surprised when the word that Pence had not been able to say didn't come out of his mouth either.

Olette gasped upon this happening to both boys, causing her to put her hands over her mouth. "You can't say _ why not?"

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our _ are gone!" Pence explained.

"Stolen….And not just _. The word _! They stole it, too!" Roxas exclaimed, an angry look appearing on his face.

"What kind of thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off." Hayner stated.

"Yeah!"

"All right, time for some recon!" With that being said, Hayner, Pence, and Olette took off, Roxas making the move to go after them, but something seemed to make time slow, and Roxas blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o

"**His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."**

0o0o0o0o

"Haven't you heard? It was Roxas and his friends that did it. And to think that I thought Roxas was such a good young man."

"No good kids, I tell ya! Think they can get away with everything with out looking suspicious."

Brown eyes became clouded in confusion upon hearing all these things that people were saying about Roxas and his friends. "What's going on exactly?"

"You mean you don't know? Roxas and his friends stole our precious _ and the word too!" The woman who was working at the flower shop exclaimed, handing the brown eyed girl a pot that held a single orchid. "I still can't believe it, either. He seemed like such a nice boy, too. Here you are, dear." The woman said, handing back the brown eyed and brown blonde haired girl her change.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kira."

Kira smiled at the woman, waving as she walked out of the flower shop and out into the market place, flower pot in hand, and guitar strapped onto her back. She walked back to her house and deposited the flower into her kitchen, giving it some water and setting it on the windowsill in the sunlight. She exited her little house and locked the door behind her, heading out into the sandlot. She had been living in Twilight Town for a while, and she had become quiet popular amongst the people of the little town. She was just your average 21 year old, making a living as a street musician. Even though it didn't get her a lot of money, it was enough to pay the rent and buy the essential things needed for everyday life, such as food and clothes. Currently, she was headed for the sandlot, where she sat everyday for a few hours and played her guitar, catching most peoples passing by, attention. By the end of the day, she usually had at least a couple hundred munny, the most being 300. The people of Twilight Town were just that generous, in her view, making them great neighbors. The munny was usually always enough to keep her through a week.

"Thieves."

"That was low, y'know!" Kira heard Rai exclaim as soon as she walked into the sandlot. At first, she was confused as to who Fuu and Rai were speaking to, until she saw Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette standing in front of them.

She smiled and made her way over to Roxas and his friends.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked, his tone sounding intimidating.

"Nice comeback there, blondie." Seifer said as he entered the sandlot.

"Oh, great…" Kira mumbled as she saw Seifer, in all his false glory, make his way over to them. Although she and Seifer were on good terms, she disliked him and his behavior, considering him a bully.

"What'd you say!" Hayner exclaimed, getting into a stance and clenching his fist, both him and Roxas growling slightly.

"You can give us back the _ now." Seifer said.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai stated, his hands on his hips.

"Why, Seifer, isn't it a little too immature of you to be going on around and blaming people that you don't even know who did it?" Kira asked, crossing her arms across her chest and earning everyone's attention, for they hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Kira!" Roxas exclaimed, smiling up at the older girl. Roxas lived next door to Kira, and they were quite close, like siblings. Sometimes, when Kira wasn't busy with playing her guitar, she would sometimes hang out with Roxas and his friends.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. I'm pretty sure that Kira here agrees with me, right? So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some _ to prove that you're losers." Seifer said, smirking at the group.

"Replay!" Fuu exclaimed, causing Seifer to laugh.

"Now you're talking!" Seifer exclaimed, his group getting into stances, while Roxas and his friends, along with Kira, got into their own stances as well. "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide."

No one moved for a while, until Roxas stepped forward, Hayner moving his arm as if to grab him, but only to drop it back to his side. Roxas stopped in front of Seifer and his gang, and they all started to laugh as Roxas got to his knees.

"Roxas!" Hayner exclaimed, embarrassment showing in his frustration.

Roxas's eyes flickered as he glanced around at the ground, his gaze falling on the struggle bats nearby. _**'Use it…'**_ He frowned as he heard the voice, something inside clicking as he sensed that he recognized it, but not dwelling on it, instead running forward and grabbing a bat, while Seifer grabbed another one, both boys standing on opposite sides of the sandlot, ready to fight.

"Roxas, focus!" Pence exclaimed.

"Take 'em out!" Kira cheered him on, earning a nod from Roxas before he ran forward.

"Kneel, loser!" Seifer exclaimed, trying to hit Roxas, only to miss and have Roxas come up from behind him and hit him, running back a few feet. "Come on…quit playin' around and fight!"

Once again, the fight ensued, lasting for a good few minutes, until Seifer was kneeling on the ground, trying to catch his breath, making Roxas the victor. As Seifer sat on the ground, Rai and Fuu jumped in front of him, Rai making up an excuse. "Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!"

"Tournament decides!" Fuu exclaimed.

Pence pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of Roxas's victory, giving the blond a thumbs up as soon as he was done, when something, a type of white looking monster jumped over and slid around Pence, snatching his camera from his hands, taking off, leaving everyone standing and staring in surprise and shock.

"What was that?" Hayner asked as soon as the monster was gone.

"The thief?" Olette suggested, causing all of them to run after it. In the end, it was Roxas and Kira who caught up to it, following it into the woods as it made its way to the old mansion.

"Hurry, before it gets away!" Kira exclaimed, running after, Roxas right behind her.

They followed it, until it had stopped in front of the gates of the old mansion, both glaring at the creature with the zipper mouth.

**We have come for you, my lieges. **

Kira's eyes widened slightly as she heard the thing speak, before a bit of a frustrated look appeared on her face. Roxas ran forward and tried to destroy the thing with the struggle bat, but it wasn't dealing any damage to it whatsoever. "It's no use…" All the sudden, the struggle bat became encoded in what seemed like data, replacing it with a giant key like sword, pulling Roxas forward a bit an surprising him. "What…what is this thing?" Roxas asked, turning to look at Kira, only to notice that she was gone. Instead of trying to figure out where the girl had gone, he darted forward and began to use the key as a sword, destroying the strange monster in a few minutes. Once it was gone, all the pictures it had stolen were left in its place, and they key sword disappeared. Roxas gathered up the pictures and headed back to town to look for his friends.

* * *

"What's this?" Hayner asked as he stared at the picture of Roxas standing in front of the auto shop.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together." Roxas explained, smiling at the memory.

"It's a really nice photo." Olette complimented, jumping in surprise when she was able to say photo without any trouble. "Oh!"

"Hey! You just said "photo"!" Pence exclaimed.

"So, Roxas-tell us about the picture thief."

Roxas shook his head. "Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there."

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones that took 'em?" Hayner asked, laughing slightly at the next picture of Roxas. "It's a GIRL…"

Olette giggled slightly. "You look happy, Roxas."

"Do not. It's only Kira, and she's like a big sister to me." Roxas said, snatching the photograph of him and Kira out of Hayner's hands.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" Pence pointed out.

"Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette said.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?"

"Are they really all of me?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, and some of them have you and Kira in them together. See?" Pence said, holding out the photo of Roxas and Kira standing with the little old lady who ran the candy shop, and then one of Roxas laying on the ground, Seifer and his gang doing a victory pose, while Kira was waving her fist at Seifer and trying to hit him, only to have Hayner and Pence struggling to pull her back. The last one was of Roxas, Kira, Hayner, Pence, and Olette all in front of the old mansion, Pence in the very front, kneeling on the ground, Olette bending over a little bit, Hayner standing straight up with his arms crossed across his chest, and Kira standing next to Roxas, her arm draped across his shoulders and her hand up in the air, making the peace sign. "Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" Pence asked.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?" Hayner asked teasingly.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas exclaimed, causing them all to laugh. The Clock tower chiming broke them out of their laughter, signaling that it was time to head home. Hayner, Pence, and Olette left, leaving Roxas behind in the Usual Spot, until he walked out and headed back home, too, stepping into the sunlight, causing him to shut his eyes, and get a headache, pictures of people that he had never seen before in his life popping up "Where…am I? Who's there? Who are you?" Roxas asked as the image of crimson haired person and the image of a brunette haired girl crying, flashed through his mind, before the images quickly disappeared, and Roxas fell into unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o

_***Static, bzzzztttt***_

_Restoration at 12%._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write :D! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I shall have the next chapter posted up soon! LATER TATERS!**


	63. The Second Day and the Third Day

**A/N: So, last chapter was extremely fun to write, and it turned out really good! Hehe, so some of you are wondering 'Who the heck is Kira?' Well, you'll find out soon enough, and as for where Hope is, you'll find that out soon enough, too! Yes, I know I am evil, but can you really blame me? Ha, so, this story has gotten 201 reviews. I am shocked, yet amazed at the same time! I'm throwing myself a little party for this. WHOO! Well, while I celebrate, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

A man in a black hood walked over to the man that was seated at a series of computer monitors, coming to stop behind him as the seated man in red spoke. "Organization miscreants….They've found us."

"But…why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" The hooded man asked.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Namine must make haste. And there's something else that has caught my attention. It would appear that somehow, someone, a person has managed to find away inside the data town without using the transporter we have here. I am not sure how they did it, but whatever reason, we must find that person and get rid of them immediately."

_

* * *

_

_*Bzzzt, static* "Uhnh, uh. Huh? Oh, where am I? *Static* What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kai-*Bzzzt, flash, static* Who are you?"_

"_They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." *Bzzzt, static*_

_*Static, blip, buzz* "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." _

_*Static* "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." _

_*Buzz* "Donald Duck."_

"_Name's Goofy."_

"_I'm Sora. *Static* I'll go with you, guys" _

_*Static, blip* "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." _

_*Static, buzz* "That's right. The Keyblade."_

"_So…this is the key?" _

_*Static* "But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes." *Flash*_

_**The 2**__**nd**__** Day~**_

Roxas shot up from his bed, immediately looking down at his open hand. "A key…blade?" He asked himself quietly, before shutting his hand and jumping up from the bed, getting ready for the day.

0o0o00o0o

"A Keyblade…" Roxas repeated again as he made his way to The Usual Spot, stopping and looking around for something to use as a weapon. Leaning against the wall, he spotted a stick, making his way over to it and picking it up. He gently hit against his palm to see how sturdy it was, deciding that it wouldn't break on him. He raised it up and brought it down as if he were hitting something with it, slashing at the air with it, expecting the Keyblade from yesterday to transform from the stick, only to become more confused when that didn't happen. "What was that about?" Roxas asked himself, throwing the stick behind him, turning around just in time to see it hit someone in a black coat. "Oh!" The figure began to walk away, and Roxas scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry…about that…" Roxas apologized, before walking into the hangout.

* * *

Kira hummed a tune as she walked through Market Street, planning to do some odd jobs today. She didn't earn a whole lot of munny from the day before, so she figured that working for some of the townspeople would make up for what she didn't earn. While on her way to look at the job board, a colorful poster caught her attention, causing her to stop and turn to look at it as it hung on the wall.

'_STRUGGLE! Make it to final round and play Twilight Town's very own Struggle champion, Setzer, for a marvelous prize of 1000 munny and a lovely trophy!' _

Kira smiled as she remembered the tournament was in two days, and she was planning on going to watch it. Roxas had mentioned him and Hayner competing in it, so she would be going as moral support for both boys. Taking one last moment to stare at the poster, she turned back to face the front and continued on her way to the Job Board, hoping to find some type of easy job that would get her a little munny.

She worked a mail delivery job for about an hour, getting 90 munny in the end, and then she went and helped Travis, the auto shop owner, push a big bag of supplies, up the hill and into his garage. Since Travis thought Kira did a great job, he doubled the amount of munny that he had offered in the first place, making it 400 munny. After counting the amount she had, she was pleased with what she had so far, and decided that she had made enough for the day, until a little girl, who she knew as Molly, and bunch of other little kids, came running up to her.

"Kira! Kira! Can you show us your Grandstander act?" Molly asked, an excited look on her face. "If you do a really good job, I'll give you 50 munny!"

Kira smiled at the kids as they all crowded around her, "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" They all exclaimed, one boy handing Kira a bat, and all of the kids pushing her over to the ball. Kira ran forward and smacked the ball, hitting it up into the air and jumping up after it, hitting it and hitting it. The kids watched in awe as she kept the ball in the air, not letting it touch the ground. Even several adults gathered around with the children and watched, cheering Kira on as she continued keeping the ball up in the air. In the end, she hit it 100 times, not once letting it fall, until she was done, everyone cheering and clapping.

"A promise is a promise. Here!" Molly said, handing Kira 50 munny.

Kira smiled at the little girl, ruffling her hair. "Thanks, Molly."

The little girl smiled before running off after her friends. Kira sighed, counting out her munny, all of it adding up to 540 munny. She stuffed the munny back into the little pouch she had clipped onto her belt and began to walk towards the clock tower.

She bought herself an ice cream, eating it while sitting on the steps of the station, eating it in silence, while watching the sunset. As she stared at it, she felt a hint of sadness, rise up inside her, causing her to stand up and throw the remains of her ice cream away, walking back home in silence, all the while thinking of what her friend would've said about her discarding her ice cream.

0o0o0o0o

_***Static, bzzzztttt***_

_Restoration at 28%._

"Namine, hurry." The man in red mumbled as he stared at the computer monitors in front of him, the man in the black hood leaning against the wall casually, throwing a munny pouch into the air and catching in his hand over and over.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?"

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point."

"And this?" The hooded man asked, holding out the munny pouch.

The man in red turned to look at it, an amused expression appearing on his face. "We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." He began to laugh at his words before turning back to face the monitors. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. Just like things from the real world must be kept out of that town. You can delete that."

The man in black stuffed the pouch in his pocket. "What about that person that managed to get inside? Do you know who it is yet?"

"I cannot be sure who it is, but I believe it is this girl here." He stated, pointing at the video image of the dark brown haired and brown eyed girl that was walking glumly through the data Twilight Town. "I am not sure how she got inside there, but she should not be in there in the first place. If she is the right one we're looking for, then I would like you to keep an eye on her."

The hooded man stared at the video image of the girl, noting that she seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't put a finger on it. "Right."

0o0o0o0o

_**The 3**__**rd**__** Day~**_

"Where is it, where is it, where is it….**WHERE IS IT!"** Kira exclaimed, panicking as she practically tore her house apart searching for her favorite bracelet that had been a gift from one of her friends from a long time ago. She was practically in love with that bracelet, and she felt as if she was lost without it. How could she have not realized that it was missing yesterday? "Wait…if I didn't have it yesterday…that must mean I dropped it when we were running through the woods…." She growled slightly upon remembering the encounter. "When I see _him_ again, I am going to beat him until he is a pulp!" She grabbed her shoes and put them on hurriedly, running outside and towards the woods.

It was dark in the woods as usual, making it harder to see anything that was on the ground, let alone, a little blue bracelet. She made the move forward, but stopped, tensing up a bit when she felt that there was something not normal about the air. It was heavy, and…ominous, as if there was someone else here in the woods. She felt like she was being watched, and she didn't like it. "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was no reply, only the wind blowing the leaves of the trees. Perhaps she was just imagining things. She stepped forward, almost falling backwards when a dark cloud came up from under her feet and shot out in front of her, a dark portal opening up and several Dusks crawling out from it, all of them trapping Kira in a circle, on moving around above her, successfully grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. "Wha-let go of me!" Kira shouted, trying to pull her wrist from the monsters grip, only to find that its grip tightened. "Whatever you think you're doing, you've got the wrong guy! ARGH, let go!" She threw a kick up at it, knocking it off of her. Kira made the move to run back into the town, only to find that she was still trapped by them. _'H-how did they….How?'_

"Kira?"

Kira turned around, her eyes widening when she saw Roxas. "Roxas, run!" Kira exclaimed, darting out of the woods, leaving Roxas behind with the monsters.

"Huh? Hey!" Roxas exclaimed as a monster grabbed his wrist, only to have Roxas snatch his arm back and make a run for it after Kira.

Kira panted as she ran through the sandlot, falling over her own feet, earning Seifer's attention as he, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi all stood in the sandlot talking. "Huh? Yo, Kira! You ok?"

Kira didn't give him a reply, only stood back up and continued running, making her way out of the sandlot.

From the top of a roof, Namine watched the girl run, sad expression rising onto her face. "And you thought…that wouldn't find you so soon…"

* * *

Kira sat on the floor, her back up against the door. In her hand, she stared at the bracelet that she had lost from the other day, sliding it back onto its rightful place on her wrist. She had a good idea of how it got back to her house, but she didn't want to think about it. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, burying her face in her arms.

"Looks like…we're not that hard to find, after all…"

**

* * *

****A/N: Lol, I love making you guys think and question how the heck Kira fits into this, but I'm sure someone is bound to figure it out. Only on person is on the right track, so hopefully, it won't take the rest of yall too long to figure it out. Well, this chapter was fun, and it hopefully gave you an idea on what role Kira plays. LATER TATERS!**


	64. The Fourth Day

**A/N: Today is the my one year anniversary with being an author on fan fiction! I just now noticed, lol! Ok, so make that 3 people who have a pretty good idea as to how Kira really fits into this story! Also, I'm now trying my hand at beta reading, so wish me luck, and if you want, send me something! Enjoy this lovely new chapter!**

_**

* * *

**_

_***Bzzzztttt, static***_

_Restoration at 48%._

"Was that Namine made of data?" The man in the black hood asked DiZ.

"No…Namine hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now…She's totally beyond my control!" DiZ exclaimed, slamming his fist on the keypad next to him.

"Calm down." The man in black said, watching to make sure that DiZ's anger didn't grow.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Namine accomplishes her goal…we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas.

"And what about that girl? Why did those dusks attack her?"

DiZ closed his eyes and shook his head. "That is something I do not know. I do not know why she was attacked, or if she is the one who managed to hack in to the data town. But it does not matter. Just keep an eye on her."

_

* * *

_

_*Static, Buzz, static, Bzzzt*_

_"It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."_

_*Static, Bzzzt* "But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either."_

_"All for one and one for all!"_

_*Static* "My friends are my power!" _

_*Static, Bzzzt, static* "So, your heart one this battle."_

_*Bzzzt, Static, Bzzzt, buzz, flash, blip* "It is I, Ansem." *Static* "Lead me into everlasting darkness!"_

_*Static* "Sora?" _

_*Blip, buzz* "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" _

_*Flash, static, blip, Bzzzt, flash* "Kairi."_

_*Blip, static* "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

_"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."_

_*Static* "Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

_"Don't worry. I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_*Static, Bzzzt* "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." *Flash*_

_**The 4th**__** Day~**_

Roxas's blue eyes shot open as he woke up, turning to look over at his door, sighing loudly when he saw no one there. He sat up and looked out his window. "Right….."Promise"….." He threw his hand in front of him, imagining that he had the Keyblade in his hand, before reaching back and scratching the back of his head. "What a mess…"

0o0o0o0o0

"Who're you gonna root for?"

"Both of them, silly."

"What about you, Kira?"

Kira looked over at Pence and smiled. "The both of them, of course. I'm here as moral support!"

**"WHOOOO!" **Everyone exclaimed as firecrackers popped in the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for Summer's most sizzling clash. That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!" The announcer exclaimed over everyone's cheering.

"Seifer, y'know?" Rai yelled over everyone.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!"

"**HAYNER! ROXAS**!" Kira, Olette, and Pence all exclaimed loudly.

"Setzeerrrrrrrrr!" A bunch of fan girls all squealed as the champion walked on stage in all his glory, the crowd chanting his name as he waved to them.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Lets…"

"**STRUGGLE!"**

Kira smiled at her friend Chad as he walked on stage, Kira running up with him, seeing as both were announcers. "Hey, now! I'm Chad!"

"And I'm Kira!"

"And it's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Who's are next one, Kira?"

"Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far THIS year? Vivi!"

"An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals!"

"And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my next door neighbor, and Chad's absolute favorite customer: Roxas!" Kira exclaimed excitedly.

"So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!" Chad exclaimed.

"Who will take home the grand prize?" Kira asked, both her and Chad gesturing to the side where the trophy was.

"The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Four Crystal Trophy! AND, a chance to take on our own defending champion, Setzer! It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

Kira took that as her cue to go sit back down with Pence and Olette, the three of them all excited, their excitement only increasing when the round began, starting off with Hayner and Roxas. **"YEAH! GO! GOGOGO! HAYNER! ROXAS! WHOOOO!" **Kira exclaimed, jumping up and down, rooting for her two friends.

"**Our first match of today's Struggle Tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!" **

With that announcement said, both boys got into stances, and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match. Before anyone knew it, the match was already over, Hayner on the ground, Roxas standing up.

"And the winner is Roxas!" Chad exclaimed, lifting the boys hand up in the air, everyone cheering. "Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too."

Roxas ran over to Hayner, who was still laying on his back.

"I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!" Hayner exclaimed, standing up and shaking his head. "I guess I taught you well."

"You didn't teach him diddlysquat!" Kira exclaimed, earning a glare from Hayner.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas said, grinning happily, causing Hayner to grin back at him, only to have it disappear as he turned his back on him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy."

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up."

"Nah, that's all right." Hayner exclaimed, making his way to sit with Kira, Pence, and Olette, when Seifer walked up, ready to go up against Vivi. "You in the rush to lose?"

As soon as the next match commenced, Kira cheered Vivi on as he went against Seifer.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner asked, Roxas and the others shrugging their shoulders in reply.

And before Kira could manage to get more than 3 cheers out, the match was over, and Seifer was on the ground, everyone gasping, and Chad stuttering in confusion. "I-I'm not sure what just happened…Um…but…the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

* * *

After Seifer's loss to Vivi, Hayner was now in the third place, making him excited. Roxas stepped up onto the platform, smiling as he heard Kira tell everyone that he was going to be the new champion.

"**And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!"**

"Roxas, I believe in you! **ROXAS! ROOOOXXAAAAS**!" Kira exclaimed, causing Hayner, Pence, and Olette to laugh at her. Her enthusiasm was apparently enough, because Roxas was beating Vivi, and was about to throw in one final hit, when all the sudden, everything froze. "Huh?" Kira mumbled, confused and worried. She looked over at Roxas, giving him a questioning look. She then noticed that Vivi wasn't frozen either. Suddenly, he was consumed in light, and in his place, was a Dusk….more like Dusks, seeing as there were three around him. Kira gasped and got down on the ground hiding behind the platform.

"Again!" Roxas exclaimed, getting into a stance, the struggle bat changing into the Keyblade. "Again…" He ran at them and attacked, quickly getting rid of them.

Once they were gone, Kira peeked over the platform and slowly stood up, running over to Roxas as he panted heavily. "You ok?"

Roxas nodded, standing up straight and looking around, frowning as the audience remained frozen. The question was…why wasn't Kira amongst the ones frozen. Someone applauding caused both of them to turn around to see someone wearing a black coat and the hood up, clapping. Kira gasped quietly, making a run for it, while the stranger snapped his fingers and summoned five dusks, quietly sending them after her. "Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." Roxas only stared at the stranger blankly as he moved forward. "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." Axel said, throwing his hood off and allowing his red spikes to pop up.

"Axel?" Roxas repeated, not recognizing the name.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one. Then again, they're still busy with trying to catch you little friend who took off just a second ago." Axel said, summoning his Chakrams.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!"

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q&A. You and her are both coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Roxas stepped back, a worried look on his face, before he frowned angrily, and the barrier began to move. "Uh-oh.

Roxas sighed loudly, glaring at the Keyblade in his hand, "What's going ON?" Roxas exclaimed, throwing the Keyblade down at Axel's feet, only to have it appear back in his hands.

"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblades chosen one."

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Cliffie! Lol, don't worry! Next chapter, we find out how Kira ties into all of this! LATER TATERS!**


	65. The Truth About Who We Really Are

**A/N: I feel loved! Ha-ha, so, this chapter is where we find out how Kira ties into all of this, and what her story is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira panted heavily as ran through an alley way, glancing back over her shoulder to see the Dusks right on her tail. "Damn!" She looked back a head and turned the corner, running down some steps and continuing to run. She wasn't sure how long she had been running, but she was positive she had been for at least about an hour. Her throat burned and her legs ached. And she practically sobbed when she found her self standing in front of wall.

A dead end.

She growled at the five Dusks quietly as they blocked her from getting out. It looked like she wasn't getting out without a fight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a piece of pipe laying around, and she grabbed it and jumped over the dusks, moving out into the open. She spun the pipe around in her hands craftily before getting into a stance. Now, had she known about was fixing to happen, she would've made a run for it, but she didn't, so….

The Dusks vanished, causing Kira to gasp in surprise. She saw no one else around, and thought nothing of it, until she heard the familiar sound of a weapon coming her way. She flipped back and blocked a flaming Chakram from hitting her with the piece of pipe, looking up and glaring at the owner as he stood in front of her.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little run away? Y'know, all that running could've been avoided if you'd just been a good girl and stayed behind to listen to reason." Axel said, spinning his Chakrams around in his hands.

Kira backed away from him, frowning. "Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not whoever it is you're looking for."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? So, if you're not the person I'm looking for, prove it by fighting me." Axel said, smirking slightly as Kira's face faltered somewhat. "Don't worry, I'll make it worthwhile!" With that said, he threw both Chakrams at her.

Kira's eyes widened as the weapons seemed to come at her in slow motion. She rolled out of the way before the Chakrams could land a hit on her, glaring up at. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not gonna fight you!" Kira exclaimed, throwing the piece of pipe at Axel and making a run for it, Axel watching her run.

He sighed as he watched her disappear into her house. "Guess that means I'll just have to keep on coming back…"

* * *

"_Restoration at 79%."_

"His progress is astounding."

"So what happened?" The man in black asked, taking a step over to stare at the series of computer monitors.

"Namine's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?" DiZ explained.

"Namine…She's a wonder."

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him."

"But whose Nobody is she?"

"I could tell you…But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?"

The man in the black hood pulled his hood off. "It's Ansem."

DiZ stared at him for a minute before laughing. "It's an honor, Ansem."

_**

* * *

**_

_**The 5th**__** day~**_

"_Somewhere out there, there's this….with star shaped fruit…And the….represents an unbreakable connection."_

"_For being so mean to him! A zombie? Seriously, Axel? What do you not understand about the concept of going easy on the..._

"_You dummy, you made me choke! Are you trying to kill me?"_

"_Yeah…True friends."_

"_Roxas!"_

"_You have to remember, you're still pretty new, Roxas. They'll tell you things like this eventually…"_

"_We'll be back eating ice cream with you before you know it, ok?"_

"_Roxas!"_

"_Axel!" _

"_Hey, Roxas. How's it going?"_

"_Roxas…."_

"HOPE!" Roxas exclaimed, shooting up and panting heavily, calming when he realized he was still in his bed. "I was just dreaming…."

* * *

"How bad is it?"

Namine frowned slightly. "They…they know that you two are here. And I think that Axel already knows who you really are. He's just trying to get you to give up your cover. But he's been watching you for awhile."

"How long is awhile, Namine?"

"…Several days."

"Heh, should've known that it was too good to be true. Why did I even think that we were safe in here?…Well, no point in trying to get away and keep running."

Namine stared at the girl before her with questioning eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"….You said that he couldn't wake up without Roxas, right? Well….As much as I love Roxas….I think I would be happier, knowing that he had a heart. If he merges with Sora, then he'll have a heart, right?" Namine nodded, giving the girl a small smile. "And…I know Roxas would be happy, too. But…If they know that I'm here, and Roxas is, too…then they will stop at nothing to get us back. But…I guess I have no choice now…" She lifted a hand up and pulled off the dreadful wig she was wearing, and taking out the colored contacts. She snapped her fingers and a bright light consumed her, her outfit changing once it was gone.

"I guess it's up to me now to make sure that Roxas stays safe."

Namine smiled. "Of course. You do what have to do…._Hope_."

Lilac eyes seemed to shine with determination as Hope smiled at Namine. "Is Axel still in here?"

Namine shook her head. "No, he left, but he'll be back soon. Are you going to show yourself to him?"

"….Yes. And, once I do…I'll show myself, my REAL self, to Roxas." Hope said, nodding her head. "Thank you, Namine. For everything you've done so far."

"No problem, but please…You can't stay in here forever. People out in the real world need you, too."

"No need to worry! Once my business in here is finished, I'll be back out there helping everyone out!"

Namine giggled slightly. "I need to go and speak with Roxas now, but I'll see you again soon. I think…that I should explain who you really are."

"Right…I guess I'll wait and show myself around later."

_00o0o0o0o0o_

Roxas glanced around the white room at each of the pictures pasted up on the wall of the room. One of them was a drawing of a little island, and one of a girl holding a star shaped object. "Roxas…"

Upon hearing his name being said, he glanced over to the side. "Namine?" He asked, before glancing at the next picture that had a drawing of him and two other people in it. "This is…me?…And Axel's here too."

"You ARE best friends." Namine said.

Roxas laughed at the thought of him and Axel even being friends. "Very funny."

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" Namine asked.

"No one knows me better than me."

"Of course…"

"But…I don't get what's been happening lately." Roxas stated, looking at the next picture.

"You know these three, don't you?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams." Roxas stated, looking over at the next picture that held a girl with brown hair and lilac eyes, holding a heart shaped charm in her hand.

"What about her? You know her, don't you?" Namine asked.

Roxas frowned as he nodded his head. "Yeah. This is Hope…"

"About a year ago…some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now…I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon, Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas."

"You mean….the dreams?" Roxas asked.

"Yes…You and Sora are connected. And…in order for Sora to become completely whole again…He need's you." Namine explained, while Roxas looked at a drawing of him and Sora holding hands.

"Me? What for?"

"You hold half of what he is…He needs you, Roxas."

"Namine?" Suddenly, the room became consumed by light, startling Roxas a bit when he found himself seated at the table, Namine sitting at the other end.

_**Roxas's theme begins to play~**_

"Namine…who are you?"

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him."

"A witch?"

Namine nodded, gesturing to herself. "That's what DiZ called me. But I don't know why I have this power…I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it."

Roxas gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hmm…I can't help you there." Namine gave him a small smile as he stared at the wall. "It's funny…Suddenly, I feel like I don't know myself at all…I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me…that I don't?"

Namine frowned sadly, "You…you were never supposed to exist, Roxas."

"What…? How could you even say such a thing…even if it were true?"

Namine apologized. "I'm sorry. I guess some things…really are better left unsaid."

"**Roxas! Roxas!" **Roxas blinked, turning to look at Pence. "Did you see her?"

Roxas nodded his head. "Yeah. Watch the window-closely." Roxas said, pointing up to the window.

Both watched as the curtain moved. "Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains."

"…Yeah."

"Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Why did you show him the train?" Ansem asked DiZ as he sat in a chair in the foyer of the mansion.

"Because he missed the trip to the beach."

"Hmph…that's almost kind of you."

"Now…what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?"

"Yes…The Haze is clearing."

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year."

Ansem sat down in the other chair. "I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Namine. She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem. And while you're at it, locate the girl, Kira, and dispose of her as well."

"What is it that you're exactly trying to get revenge for, DiZ?"

"…7 years ago…my very own friends turned on me. I lost everything, including my only living family member. My granddaughter."

0o0o0o0o

"_Restoration at 97%."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope has returned, lol! So, hoped you enjoyed, and I should have the next chapter up tomorrow! LATER TATERS!**


	66. The Sixth Day part 1

**A/N: School was total bitch this week…Ugh, I hate choir, and I hate my choir teacher. Aside from that, I'm alright. Sorry for the long wait, but I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter up. I didn't think that it would take a whole week, but it did, so….yeah! If this was just a really boring and….uncreative chapter, I'm sorry :`( I did my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken over by the Heartless?"_

"_Those worlds will be restored if we defeat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And us?"_

"_All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true."_

"_That's not true. The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned, that deep down, that there's a light that never goes out."_

"_Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"_

"_You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

"_Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"_

"_Take care of her."_

"_Kairi!"_

"_Sora!"_

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

"_I know you will!"_

"_Well, now what do we do?"_

"_We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey."_

"_But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"_

"_Pluto?"_

"_Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"_

"_Hey, have you seen King Mickey?"_

"_Let's go!"_

"_I've been to see him…He looks a lot like you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?"_

"_Shut-up!"_

"_An unbreakable connection…"_

* * *

"Get rid of them? Hold on a sec, isn't it a bit too early for that?"

"It's an order. Why are you hesitating?" Xaldin asked as he stared down at Axel, who glared up at him angrily. "Aren't you the one who dealt swift merciless judgment to those who turned their backs on the Organization?"

"They haven't turned their backs on us! Roxas just isn't able to come back yet!"

"And what about the Princess?"

Axel faltered slightly. "She…She won't come back as long as we try to get Roxas back."

"If they don't come back, then they must pay the price. If you oppose these orders, you will be the one to pay." Xaldin said, his spear going straight towards Axel, stopping it as it reached his face. Axel merely stared up at Xaldin, a but of a defiant look on his face.

Xemnas frowned at Xaldin, waving a hand at him to call back his weapon. Xaldin did as he was told, and Axel looked up at Xemnas, he was already about to kill him. Axel kept his arms crossed and frowned. "Use the Dusks…" When Xemnas didn't falter,Axel sighed, realizing that he wasn't ready to die yet. "Fine, I got it! I'll do it, I'll do it!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**The 6th**__** Day~**_

"Man, I could not sleep last night…" Roxas said as he walked into the usual spot, walking over to Hayner, frowning slightly when they ignored him. "Guys?" He tried to place his hand on Hayner's shoulder, only to have it go through him. He watched sadly as his three friends laughed, as if he wasn't there. They turned around and headed out, Roxas opening his arms up to stop them, only to have them go through him and leave him behind. He moved forward to the little vent, where there was a photograph, only to find that he was no longer in the picture, and neither was Kira. It was only Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Roxas frowned sadly as he remained in place in the Usual Spot. He slowly lifted up his hands and stared at them. It was as if…he was a ghost that his friends had long forgotten.

"Why?" He asked aloud, "Why is this happening to me?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, making a surprised sound when he touched some type of object in one pocket. He grabbed a hold of whatever it was and pulled it out from his pocket, staring down at it as it rested in the palm of his hand.

Resting in his palm, was a heart shaped charm that was blue and green. Roxas frowned as he studied it, flipping it over several times. He walked out of the Usual Spot and into the open alley way, continuing to stare down at the charm. "What…What is this thing?"

"You mean you really don't remember?"

"Huh?" Roxas mumbled, turning around to see a familiar looking face. "Hope…"

Hope, smiled sadly. "Well, I guess remembering my name is one thing that's good." She nodded, moving forward to stand directly in front of him. "Hello, Roxas."

Roxas frowned at her, before looking down at the charm. He stared at in silence for a moment before looking back up at Hope. "Hope…How come I feel like I know you?"

Hope sighed, closing her eyes. "Because…you do know me. As more than one person. The entire time I've been here, you've known me as Kira."

Roxas's face turned into one of surprise. "K-Kira? You're Kira?"

Hope gave a short nod. "Roxas…I'm sorry that I never showed my real self to you. But…I had to have an alias."

"But…why?"

"…I'm afraid I can't say, exactly. It's…complicated. But, you see, before you knew Kira, you knew me. That charm that you have in your hand…I made it for you. I know that you really don't remember, but I gave it to you."

Roxas frowned as a small bit of a past memory came back to him. _"…As long as my friends carry this charm, it'll never tear away the bond I have with those people. If we get separated, we'll always find our way back to each other again."_ "An unbreakable connection…." Roxas mumbled as soon as the little memory ended, earning a smile from Hope.

"Yeah, that's right. Roxas…I'm afraid that you don't have much time here, anymore."

"Because of Sora, right?" Roxas asked, earning a surprised look from Hope.

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, that's right. I'm afraid that I can't tell you what your connection with Sora is, because someone else already has that job, but…I can tell you that he does need you, Roxas. And you need him, too…more than you think."

"But why?"

"….Roxas…I can't tell you why. But if you don't listen to what Namine and I have to say, then you will be in even more danger."

"What do you mean?"

Hope frowned sadly. "A couple of months ago, I made the biggest mistake in my life. I joined up with the wrong side and the wrong group of people. I didn't realize how bad the choice that I had made was, until it was too late for me to do anything. I left and came here to make sure that you stayed safe. But…I was wrong. Roxas, you need to do whatever Namine tells you to do."

"What?"

Just then, a Dusk appeared behind Roxas causing him to turn around and stare at it, while Hope looked to her side, where another one appeared. She sighed when she heard the sound of a portal opening up behind her, not even bothering to turn around and look at the person.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you two-if you refuse to come back with me." Axel said, scratching the back of his head as he explained the situation to them. Hope kept her back to him, while Roxas got a bit of a sad frown on his face.

"We're…best friends, right?"

Hope's eyes widened before a smile settled onto her face, only to frown as Axel continued on, as if he had heard something else. "Sure…but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for…Wait a sec! You remember now?"

"Y…eah." Roxas said, sounding a bit unsure.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm…What's our bosses name?" Axel asked.

Hope whipped around and glared at him. "Seriously, Axel?" Hope mumbled.

When Roxas didn't reply, Axel's excited face fell, and turned into a disappointed one. "Can't believe this…"

Roxas picked up a stick, and it transformed into a Keyblade. He got into a stance, staring at the Dusks. Hope made the move to help out, but stopped, moving back to stand with Axel while a force field surrounded Roxas, keeping Hope and Axel out, watching him.

"How?"

Axel frowned, glancing over at her. "What?"

"How did you find us?"

"I didn't, Xemnas knew where you guys were. I don't know how he did, but he only sent me here to get you two back."

"Of course. Only he would want his toy's back." Hope said, her tone bitter.

Axel frowned at her comment. "What?"

"You don't get it all, do you? Xemnas only wants us back so he can use us to complete Kingdom Hearts! All we are to him are little pawns that he can use for his own personal use!"

The force field fell, and Axel summoned his Chakrams, lifting up and arm and preparing to throw it, only to stop in mid air, frozen. Hope stared at him before looking over to Roxas. "Looks like it's time for you to go now…"

"Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!"

Roxas looked up to the sky, giving one last call in hopes that this was all just a dream. "Hayner! Pence! Olette! Kira!"

Hope felt her eyes begin to tear. "I'm so sorry, Roxas…I'm so sorry…"

Roxas gave her one last look before taking off to the mansion. As soon as he was gone, Hope touched Axel's shoulder, unfreezing him. He recalled his Chakrams and stared at Hope. "What's happened to you, Hope? You're not the same as you used to be."

Hope stared down at her feet regretfully. "I'm sorry, Axel. Really, I am."

Axel moved to stand in front of her, frowning as he stared down at her. "Hope, lets get Roxas and go home." He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, earning a small squeeze back.

"Roxas won't go back with you, no matter how hard you try to convince him. He'll just keep running away from you…"

Axel frowned at her, letting her hand fall from his. "The Roxas that I know is long gone…Fine, I see how it is….Let's go."

Hope didn't even bother to run, because she knew that she would still end up getting caught anyway. She hugged Axel's side, letting him open up a portal and walk her through.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, sorry if it was really bad and boring, but it was difficult to write! So, I hope yall still enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	67. The Sixth Day part 2 Goodbye, Roxas

**A/N: 236 reviews….Wow. Y'know, before I even realize what's happening, I'll already be up to 300 :D! Yup-yup! Yay! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I have one last thing to mention: Ok, so I have created a movie using the lion king and kingdom hearts clips, but I'm not done with the first scene. I should have it done soon, so if you would all be so kind to move over to youtube and check it out later? Thanks! **

_

* * *

_

_Roxas entered the white room that had all the drawings pasted onto the wall, one in particular capturing his attention. It was a picture of him with a Keyblade, him wearing a black coat like Axel's. He frowned, and all the sudden, a loud pitch sound rang out, causing him to cover his ears as he fell to his knees on the floor, a very distant memory returning to him._

_Rain fell softly as Roxas walked down the streets of the City that Never Was. Neon lit signs were the only source of light as he walked through the streets, not once stopping. Not even when he noticed Axel and Hope standing off to the side from the corner of his eye. He continued on ahead, until Axel opened his mouth. "Your mind's made up?"_

_Roxas turned to look at the two over his shoulder. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

"_Roxas!" Hope exclaimed in shock._

_Axel pushed him self away from the wall, waving his hands around. "You can't turn on the Organization!"_

The memory ended, and Roxas opened up his eyes, turning around to see Namine sitting at the table. "Organization XIII…They're a bad group."

"Bad or good, I don't know," Namine began, "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts." A new voice spoke. Roxas looked over to the door to see Hope moving over to them. She had managed to get away from Axel, but she knew that he would catch up to her soon, so she had to make her time quick.

Roxas laughed a bit, causing Hope and Namine to frown. "Something funny?"

"It's just, I think-I've been running away from the questions I really wanna ask: What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

Hope moved over to the blonde, giving him a sad smile. "Roxas…."

"You are…" Namine began, only to stop as she began to dissolve into data, surprising both Roxas and Hope.

"Namine!" Roxas exclaimed, both he and Hope gasping as the man in red appeared.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate."

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" Roxas exclaimed.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." DiZ stated.

"That may be, but that still leaves one thing: If Nobodies were never meant to be, then why do they exist?" Hope inquired, earning DiZ's attention.

DiZ frowned at her, before his eyes widened somewhat, and he gave a silent gasp. He was soon broken from his thoughts as Roxas asked the more important question. "But what IS a Nobody?"

Just then, Ansem popped in. "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" He turned to look over at Roxas, jumping in surprise when he saw Hope. "The Hacker!"

"So…they really did manage to find us…" Hope mumbled silently.

A dark portal opened and Namine walked out. "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!"

"I'll…disappear…?"

"No further outbursts!" DiZ exclaimed, grabbing Namine and trying to pull her back through the portal.

"No, you WON'T disappear!" Namine exclaimed, only to have DiZ cover her mouth with his hand.

"Wait!" Roxas exclaimed, running forward to help, only to have Ansem jump in front of him to stop him.

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise! Hope will tell you the rest of what you need to know! Ask her!" Namine exclaimed as she began to disappear through the portal.

"Let her go! Namine!" Roxas exclaimed as the portal disappeared, leaving only Hope and Roxas behind. Roxas stared at the floor in silence for a moment before turning around to face Hope. "You seem to know as much as Namine does. Tell me…who's Organization XIII?"

Hope sighed, looking over at the wall, where a drawing of her, Axel, and Roxas was pasted. "They're a group of very bad Nobodies. Almost a year ago, I was kidnapped by them, and was kept there against my own will and with my will. You see…I knew several of them before they became Nobodies. I figured…that if I stayed and helped out, that just maybe….MAYBE I could help them and fix everything. But….it wasn't until it was too late to get out that I realized that I had made the most stupidest mistake in the world. My heart…is a weapon that, if it were to ever fall in the wrong hands…well, there's no telling what would befall the worlds if such a thing were to ever happen. So, I ran away and after you to make sure that they didn't find us. I thought that if we just stayed here, they wouldn't find us at all and just give up on us. But I was wrong." Hope explained, stopping and leaning against the wall as they walked out of the drawing room.

Roxas frowned, scratching the back of his head slightly. "But what is a Nobody?" Roxas asked as they continued to walk up the next set of stairs.

"Like Namine said, Nobodies are only half a person. They're like normal people, but they lack one thing."

"What?"

"A heart. Nobodies can't feel emotion. They only remember what it was like to feel, and that's it."

"I don't get it though…how come I'm connected to Sora? I've never even met the guy?"

"Because, Roxas….Sora is your Somebody. You came from Sora. You are Sora, the same that Sora is you. That's why he needs you, Roxas. Without you, Sora can never be whole. And neither can you."

Roxas and Hope walked into the library room of the mansion, Roxas walking over to the table with a picture in his hand and a yellow crayon, completing the design, and the underground level of the basement appearing. Roxas and Hope moved down the stairs and into the computer room. Hope stared over at the transporter to the real outside world while Roxas moved over to the many computer monitors, grunting in pain as another memory popped up.

_Several figures sat in a white room, several of them with their coats hoods up, while several left them down. Hope and Axel sat together in one seat, while Roxas sat in one across from them. And then, he was running away from several dusks as they chased after him through the alley ways of the City that Never was._

"_Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?"_

"_Shut-up!" Roxas exclaimed, only to be knocked back and out cold._

"_Will it work?" Ansem asked as they sat Roxas in the transporter._

"_If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Sora's memories."_

"_What will happen to Roxas?"_

"_He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back. Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers."_

"_Poor thing."_

"_It's the fate of a Nobody."_

Roxas opened his eyes and glared up at the computer screens. He stood up and summoned his Keyblade. Hope watched in silence as he smashed the screens, destroying them until they were all smashed up. They both turned their attention to a door that opened up, both of them walking through it to be met with several Dusks. Roxas looked over at Hope and watched her as she summoned her sword. She gave Roxas a look that said 'let's do this' before she ran forward and slashed at one, getting rid of it quickly. The two fought side by side, until there weren't anymore enemies to fight.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel said as he walked into the room, his arms crossed across his chest, he glanced over at Hope as she stood off to the side.

"Axel." Roxas began.

"You really do remember me this time?" He gave Roxas a short sweet glance before it turned into one of anger. "I'm SO FLATTERED!" Axel exclaimed, summoning a wall of flames, causing Hope grunt as the heat hit her face, causing her to cover her face as she watched helplessly from the outside of the ring of fire. "But you're too late!" Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, surprising Axel. "Two!" Axel put his hands up in the air, and the wall of fire became higher, both Chakrams appearing in his hands as he looked up at Roxas with a smirk.

Hope thought for a moment before growling slightly. She summoned her sword and shot her hand out at the fire blocking her out, focusing all her strength on it, allowing it to open. She quickly ran forward and inside, her eyes widening as she saw her two friends standing across from each other, each on in a stance. "C'mere, I'll make it all stop! BURN!" Axel exclaimed, throwing a Chakram at Roxas, who blocked.

Axel jumped out of the flames, leaving Roxas glancing around warily, before Axel jumped back in and towards Roxas. "ROXAS!" Hope screamed as she saw Roxas knocked to the floor. Without thinking she ran forward and shot a ball of energy at Axel, causing him to grunt as it pushed him back a few feet. He looked up to see Hope standing in front of Roxas as he got back up, both of them glaring at Axel. Axel growled and jumped up, shooting flames at the two.

"GET BACK!" He exclaimed, jumping up and around them, knocking both of them back.

Hope ran forward her sword in hand. "Axel, stop this, please!" Hope pleaded, blocking another attack sent at her.

"Get out of the way, Hope!" Axel screamed, jumping over and at Roxas. The battle ensued between the three friends, most of the fighting being done by Axel and Roxas. Hope's breathing became heavy as the frustration, anger, and sadness grew, all of it soon becoming too much for Hope to handle. "AARRRRRRGHHH! STOP IT!"

Her words were of good use, because as soon as they were said, the two stopped, Axel losing. He fell to the floor and the fire died down, Roxas staring at Axel while Hope ran over to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. All the while, Roxas stared at the two, another distant memory coming back to him.

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel exclaimed._

"_No one would miss me." Roxas stated, causing Axel to frown and Hope to fall to her knees. Roxas moved forward again, not once sparing them a second glance._

"_That's not true….We would."_

Roxas pulled the charm that Hope had given him out and stared at it sadly before looking up at the two. "Axel, Hope…."

Hope looked over at Roxas while Axel stared up at him, giving him a small smile. "Let's meet again in the next life."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Roxas said, a smile appearing onto his face.

Hope waved at Roxas as a dark portal consumed her and Axel. "Silly. Just because you have a next life…"

And with those last words, they were gone, leaving Roxas behind to face his fate. He walked past the pods that held Donald and Goofy, and into the room that held Sora inside it, speaking with DiZ one last time and trying to rid of him, only to find that he was just a hologram. Finally, the pod opened up, revealing a sleeping Sora inside of it.

_**Roxas's theme begins to play~**_

"Sora…You're lucky." Roxas said, a sad smile appearing on his face as he moved closer and stared up at Sora. "Looks like my summer vacation is…over."

_**Kingdom Hearts II**_

* * *

Axel grunted as we walked out from the portal, his arm slung over my shoulders as I helped him out and into the real Twilight Town. I leaned him up against a wall, carefully helping him to the ground. We both smelt of smoke, and in a way, it made me feel…calm and happy in a way. "Axel, why? Why would you try and hurt him?"

He looked up at me with those piercing green eyes. "Orders…"

I frowned. "I thought you never took orders that involved hurting someone that was your friend."

"What, would you have rather had Xemnas sent Xaldin, or worse: Xigbar? Or maybe even Saix? Then what would you have done, huh? You wouldn't have been able to get away from them now, would you?"

I glared hard at him as his words hit me, sounding bitter and angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, what's wrong with you? What the hell were YOU thinking, Hope?" He grabbed my wrist, and held it tightly, enough to the point where it stung somewhat.

"Let me go…"

"You thought that no one would miss you? No one cared? You thought it was ok to just leave us? LEAVE ME?" The words that time stung more than before. Actually, they felt like a large sack of bricks hitting me. What's worse…is that his anger seemed to only fume at my silence. "ANSWER ME!"

And like any other girl would do when put under so much pressure, I cried. Yes, I cried. I sobbed uncontrollably, and he let my wrist go as I fell forward and into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry! I'M SORRY!"

0o0o0o

"I'M SORRY!" Hope wailed, Axel hugging her and rocking them back and forth gently as she cried.

Axel began to feel a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but then again, she was a sensitive person. He pressed a tired, soft kiss in her hair as she shook gently from her sobs. After several more minutes of crying, she looked up at Axel, her eyes red and watery. Axel leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Hope's, closing his eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave me like that again?"

Hope pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I promise."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Gah, this felt short! But I like how it went! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	68. What's gonna happen to us now?

**A/N: Yup, so this chapter was somewhat interesting to write, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow…"

"It'll only hurt just a bit, ok? I promise it won't be anymore than that." Hope said, continuing to push Axel's coat off slowly and carefully, wincing slightly herself each time he gave a small hiss of pain.

"Don't you have anything to make the pain go away?"

Hope gave him a sympathetic smile, "Unfortunately, no." She pushed the coat off and let it fall to the ground as Axel remained seated on the bench. They had managed to trudge all the way up to Sunset Hill. "Ok, lift your arms up a bit so I can take off your shirt." Hope said, watching as Axel lifted up his arms a bit. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and gently began to pull it up, careful to not cause Axel anymore pain. She grimaced when she saw the condition he was in. He was cut up and bruised somewhat from the fight with Roxas, his back being in the worse condition. "Geez, Axel, you'd think you'd be more careful…."

"I was careful. Not my fault that Key-boy thought it would be fun to beat me…" Axel grumbled. **"OWWW!"**

"Sorry!"

**"OW!"**

"Stop squirming around, Axel." Hope quietly commanded, continuing to dab at the open cuts with a small rag that had been soaked in rubbing alcohol.

"But it stings! **OWWW**! Hope, stop!" Axel exclaimed, trying to push her away.

Hope sighed, "Axel, I can't make it feel better if you don't let me help you."

"Then help me by not using that stuff. It stings."

"Because it's rubbing alcohol! It's supposed to sting to show that it's actually working."

"But it hurts!" Axel exclaimed. Hope rolled her eyes at him, moving to dab at the cuts again, only to have Axel grab her arm. "Stop!"

"Fine. If you won't let me disinfect your cuts, then what do you want me to do?"

Axel smirked, casting cure on himself. "Let me do it myself."

"Axel, you had cure magic on you this whole time, and you didn't bother to help yourself?"

"Well, you were being so nice…But I still don't feel better."

"What's the matter now?"

"I hurt."

"Where?"

"Here." Axel said, pointing to his forehead. Hope sighed, leaning forward and pressing a soft little kiss to it. "And here." Axel said, pointing to his cheek. Hope pecked his cheek quickly. He smiled at her before pecking her lips, and allowing her to stand up.

Hope walked over to stare out at Sunset Terrace, watching as the train drove by on the tracks, smiling as the breeze softly blew wisps of her hair around. She clasped her hands behind her back, and glanced over at Axel, giving him a soft smile. She turned around, and her smile fell as she felt a small pang inside of her chest. Slowly, she turned around to stare at Axel. "What's gonna happen to us now?"

Axel frowned slightly, standing up. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have someone else speak instead. "We can either stay here and act like nothing has happened, or we can just go on and help Sora."

"Namine!" Hope exclaimed as she saw Namine and the hooded figure standing side by side. Namine moved to sit on the bench, sketch book in hand.

Axel frowned, bending slightly and placing his hands on the fence, staring out at the town. "He's gone…" Hope frowned sadly, closing her eyes. Axel was talking about her favorite little blonde. "Looks like there's nothing else for us here."

"But where will we go? We don't have a lot options to run to…" Hope mumbled sadly.

Axel glanced over at Namine. "You don't have any place to go, do you? And you don't have anywhere to go back to, right? Such things don't exist to Nobodies like us."

"That's right. There is no place for me. But still…I have some places I want to go…I have some people I want to see."

"Yeah, same here." Axel said in agreement, turning to glance over at Hope, who had her back facing everyone. "What about you, Hope?"

"I guess….I have to keep on running."

"I still don't understand why you have to. What is it that Xemnas wants from you?"

Hope sighed. "The light that my heart holds is something that Xemnas see's as a weapon of sorts. I'm not quite sure what weapon that exactly is, but I figure it can't be good. So, I'll keep running and fighting. I have places I wanna go, and people I'd like to see as well. One person in particular." Hope explained, looking over at Namine and giving her a slight smile. "How long has he been around, Namine?"

"….We found him in the woods a couple months earlier. Ever since then, I've been taking care of him." Namine explained, looking over to the hooded figure, nodding her head. The man opened a portal, and out walked a young child with a familiar face. Immediately, he ran over to Hope, who was practically sobbing as she lifted him up and held him close.

"I'm back, momma."

Hope smiled a tearful smile, hugging the child closer to her instinctively. "I know, Ienzo…I know."

Axel smiled at the reunion, before Namine spoke up to him. "Axel…take Hope with you and go wherever the two of you need to go to. And take Ienzo with you."

Axel nodded his head. "Right." He opened up a dark portal, letting Namine run through it first. He turned to the hooded figure and nodded slightly, while Hope gave him a smile.

"Thanks…Riku."

Ienzo waved. "Bye-bye, Wiku!"

With those last words said, the two adults and the 5 year old disappeared through the portal, marking the beginning of the long journey ahead of them.

* * *

"And Nami taught me how to draw a heart, a star, and a puppy!" Ienzo exclaimed as Hope carried him on her back, Axel walking beside them. Currently, they were just entering Hollow Bastion, their home world.

"That sounds like it was a lot of fun."

"It was! Hey, we're home! See, it's the castle!" Ienzo exclaimed, pointing up at the now crumbling castle.

Axel frowned slightly as he felt something was a bit off. "Hey, you two go on and head into town. I gotta check something out…"

"But…" Hope began, stopping when she realized he was already walking away. She and Ienzo continued on and into town, stopping when a familiar voice called out her name.

"H-Hope?….Hope, is it….is that really you?"

Hope turned to glance at whoever had spoken her name, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the person. "Aerith…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ienzo is back! YAYZ! So, she has bumped into someone from her past *GASP*! What will happen? Find out next chapter! LATER TATERS!**


	69. Why I can't stay home just yet

**A/N: Oh, they joy of reviews, lol! You guys are such devoted reviewers and readers! So, I've been getting a lot of questions about Ienzo: Why is he five? Well, I have this theory! I figure if you're still a child when you lose your heart, your Nobody will be older in age, but if you're ever to get a new heart, you're sort of like, reborn in a way, y'know? Though I think I should bump Ienzo's age up to like 9, which is what I'm gonna do! Yup-yup, enjoy!**

* * *

It was silent as the two girls stared at each other, both not really knowing what to say, Aerith not knowing from the surprise and shock, and Hope just from being speechless. Finally, Aerith ran forward and threw her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly and happily. "You're back!"

"Aerith, where are-" There was a silence from the person that spoke, shortly followed after a very loud crash and the sound of glass shattering and other various items falling to the ground below. Whoever had just spoken apparently ran forward, gently prying Aerith off of Hope and standing in front of her.

Hope looked up and lilac eyes met blue and Hope gave a small smile as she stared up at the man who stood before her, sheepishly playing with the blue bracelet she wore on her right wrist. "Hello…Squall."

Said man stared at her as if she were crazy, before he regained his composure and closed his eyes, sighing. "It's Leon."

And for the first time in a while, Hope felt somewhat amused, letting out a small giggle. "Sorry. I guess, I've been away so long, I forgot that you don't like being called Squall anymore."

_**Hope's theme begins to play~**_

"Hope, where've you been for the past 9 months?" Leon asked, crossing his arms across his chest, frowning slightly.

Hope's eyes widened slightly. "Nine months? I've….I've been gone that long?"

Leon and Aerith both nodded quietly and Aerith spoke. "We've been worried sick since you left Traverse Town without saying goodbye."

Hope's face saddened a bit, causing her to look down at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

Aerith put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Why don't we go back to Merlin's house. You can explain everything there."

Hope shook her head sadly, gently removing Aerith's hand from her shoulder. "I…I can't."

Leon and Aerith's eyes widened slightly, Aerith letting out a soft gasp. Leon frowned slightly. "Hope, you need to come explain to everyone where you've been for so long." Leon said, his tone a bit more demanding sounding.

"But I can't. Not when there's so much going on…"

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"I'm not safe here at the moment. That's why I have to go."

"But why?"

"Some things happened not too long ago…and I made some pretty crappy choices. I have to make up for my mistakes. The worlds…they're in danger. And I need to help them."

Leon sighed in frustration, his frown deepening. "Hope, there's someone that already has that job. You don't need to-"

"I know that I don't need to. But I want to. Knowing that I can make up for the wrongs that I've done will make me feel better. Please, Leon, Aerith, try to understand." Hope said, giving them a small smile.

Leon opened his mouth, but Aerith beat him to it. "We understand. Go and get the things you need to do done. Home will still be here when you get back, and so will we. Just don't forget that we're here for you if you ever need anything, ok?" Aerith said, a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I have a favor I'd like to ask of you. Would you take care of Ienzo while I'm gone?" Hope asked, nudging the child forward a bit.

Aerith smiled down at him. "So, you really did find him after all. We'll take care of him."

"Thanks, guys. I should be going now. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Axel was frowning as he and Hope met back in the Bailey, Hope finding him leaning up against the wall. Immediately, Hope noticed Axel's sudden change in mood, quick to question it. "Is something wrong?"

Axel glanced up at her worried face, closing his eyes and sighing. "I think they got the hint that we're not going back."

Hope's eyes widened slightly. "You mean they were here?"

"Yeah, they decided to drop in on Sora. Which means they're probably watching his every move. That's why we aren't going to go in the same direction as he is. Instead, we're going to let the portal lead us to wherever it wants to."

"But isn't that a bit reckless? Going wherever the portal leads us to? What if it lands us somewhere dangerous and….well, dangerous?" Hope asked.

Axel gave her a cocky grin. "Then I'll protect you."

Hope blushed, looking off to the side, a small smile appearing on her face. "But you already do that, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you don't need me to protect you, because we both know that you do. Besides, if there's anything that's dangerous, we can take it together, right?"

Hope smiled and gave a small nod. "Right." Axel grinned, opening up a portal, the two walking in, letting the portal take them wherever it wished to. _

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was super short. I feel really bad about the long wait for the update. This week has been really hectic with the Broadway Nights performance that choir is having tonight and tomorrow. It's stupid for me to have to go to three shows, but I don't have a choice, so whatever. Hopefully, this will just be a one time thing where I go so long without an update. LATER TATERS!**


	70. Journey back to 65 million years! Part 1

**A/N: I'm an awful authoress for not updating as much as I'd like to. People have been questioning as to how Demyx is reacting to the sudden absence of Hope and our Pyro. Well, since I've gotten that question asked quite a lot, I decided to give this chapter a bit of Demyx, so enjoy that. Other than that, in this chapter, I decided that I wanted to include something that wasn't in the game, which is why our first world to visit is: Dinosaur! Enjoy this most likely two parted chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Hope.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Earlier, with Axel~**_

_Axel watched from a dark corner as each of the remaining Organization members portaled out, waiting for only one certain member to be left. Once IX was still the only standing in the Bailey, fiddling around with the chains on his hood, Axel walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, earning a surprised squeal from the sitar player._

"_WAAAHH! Wh-Axel?" Demyx asked, removing his hood and giving number VIII a shocked look. "Dude, where've you been?"_

"_Around." Axel replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest. _

_Demyx looked around, as if he were searching for something. "Where's Hope?"_

_Axel's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Demyx. "Why should I tell you? You'll probably go and blab to Saix if he realizes you know something."_

_Demyx frowned at Axel's words, sending the pyro a small glare. "I wouldn't go and blab on my friends, Axel. Especially Hope."_

_Axel's glare disappeared as he saw Demyx pull out his charm that Hope had made for him, swinging it around idly. "Demyx, what is it that Xemnas want's Hope for?"_

_Demyx pocketed the charm away and frowned sadly. "Xemnas wants to extract the light that Hope's heart holds inside of it, and use it for his own personal use. In this case, he wants to use it for Kingdom Hearts. If Xemnas succeeds, it'll kill Hope."_

_Axel growled, clenching his hands into fists. Hope was in a lot more danger than he thought. "Well, he's not gonna get her. As of now, Hope and I are no longer in existence and you never saw me."_

"_Right. Axel?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Demyx gave a somewhat sad smile. "Take care of her."_

"_Don't worry, Demyx. I will."_

As the memory from the encounter with Demyx earlier ended, Axel sighed, looking over at a small lump lying beside him. Hope slept peacefully in the bed they were sharing in a small little hotel in Traverse Town, before actually letting the portal take them wherever it wanted to. It had been several days since Hope had even had a good amount of sleep, so Axel thought it would be best to get her to rest some before continuing on. After all, Hope was a whole person, while Axel was only a half. Nobodies didn't require a lot of sleep like normal people.

Without even thinking, Axel reached a hand out and brushed away several strands of hair from Hope's face, a small smile appearing on his face as Hope rolled over onto her side and snuggled closer to Axel, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him. She looked so…innocent. It made him wonder why anyone would want to harm such a kind and gentle person. Instinctively, he pulled Hope closer to him, just holding her to his chest and pressing soft and gentle kisses to her hair.

Nothing would happen to Hope if he could do anything about it. Because Hope was _his_, and if anyone would hurt Hope, then Axel would be sure to it that they endured a life of slow, hurtful pain.

"Mmm, Axel?" Hope mumbled sleepily, opening an eye and frowning up at the pyro. "What time is it?"

"Not time to go yet. Go back to sleep, Hope." Axel ordered quietly, pecking her cheek softly.

Hope did as she was told and gently drifted back to sleep, while Axel continued to watch her.

He would never let anything happen to Hope. Not ever.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next day~**_

As they walked out of the dark portal, Hope and Axel were met with something that they hadn't been exactly expecting…Well, more like two things.

"Look's like we've been portaled back 65 million years earlier." Axel stated, taking in his and Hope's new transformations. The two had been turned into full sized Iguanodons. Axel's leathery skin was the same color as his normal red hair only lighter with hints of tan. Hope's was a light pinkish purple with several tan patches.

Hope's eyes were not focused on their appearances, but that of their surroundings. It was apparently night time wherever they were, but that wasn't what Hope was most focused on. All around them were what appeared to be branches of trees or whole trees themselves laying before them, all of them crushed and broken. Several destroyed trees were on fire in some places, the flames very small. Smoke was lifting off the ground from the debris, flying up into the air. Hope felt her chest tighten as the feeling of grief and sadness could be sensed. Whatever had happened here was something that was tragic. She turned her attention out to the ocean, gasping softly as a small island lied in the middle of the ocean, a bright orange radiating off of it as the flames that had consumed it continued to burn, the large cloud of smoke still high in the air. Axel followed her gaze and frowned as he too, stared at the burning island, glancing over at Hope and taking note of the sadness that she held in her eyes. Gently he nudged her side, gaining her attention.

"C'mon. We can't stay here." Axel mumbled, earning a small nod from Hope as Axel moved forward, both he and Hope stopping and looking up when the sound of birds flying overhead caught their attention, giving them some type of idea that not everything had died.

0o0o0o

Night turned to day quickly, finding Hope and Axel walking through what could probably be considered a canyon…A canyon that was filled with nothing but sand, dust, and rocks. Not quite the most appealing scenery in Hope's opinion.

The sound of what sounded like a strange laugh caused the two to stop and glance up, both of them looking around warily. Hope opened her mouth to say something, when someone else beat her to it. _"Look!"_

_"Did you see that?"_

_**Raptors/Stand together begins to play~**_

Hope and Axel glanced at each other, "Axel, did you hear that?"

"Yeah…."

Hope made the move to walk forward, only to stop when she heard something behind them. She turned around and her lilac orbs widened. "R-raptors…"

Indeed, a whole pack of Raptors stood behind them, all of their teeth bared as they stared at Axel and Hope. One lunged and Axel whipped his tail at it, knocking it back. "Run, Hope! RUN!"

The two took off, not once bothering to look back at the raptors chasing them. They only stopped when they ran into even more trouble with more raptors, now trapped with another iguanodon who had a small group of lemurs on his back. When one of the raptors jumped close to the other iguanodon and he didn't make the move to run, Hope took the liberty of telling him. "Don't just stand there! RUN!"

There was nowhere to run to, and the raptors were closing in. Axel ran forward and knocked several raptors back with his tail, Hope helping out, until they had a path cleared away to run onto. "GOOO!"

They all took off, the raptors chasing after them as the ran into a sandstorm. One of the raptors managed to jump onto the other iguanodons side and bite him, making him cry out in pain, while another one managed to knock one of the lemurs off of his back and cling to his side. "YAR!"

Hope, hearing the panicked cries coming from the lemurs, knocked away the raptor trying to eat the lemur that was clinging for life, bending her neck down and glancing up at the lemur. "Hop on!"

The lemur hopped on and clung onto Hope's back as she ran, Axel beside her and keeping the raptors away from her. When the sand began to fly around harder, the raptors stopped, gaining the attention of one of the lemurs. "Aladar, they're stopping!"

Everyone slowed down, and Hope turned her attention to the side as a low roar was let off, her eyes widening slightly as the figure of someone walking through the sand came into her line of vision, causing her to move out of the way just in time, while the other iguanodon, who she now realized was called Aladar, was knocked over, the lemurs falling off of his back. Hope quickly ran over to them, and gave a worried glance at Aladar, before looking up at the one who had knocked him down.

"Stay out of my way!" The male yelled at Aladar, stepping over him and almost on the other three lemurs, Hope immediately bending down and allowing them to hop up onto her back, watching as another male glanced at them.

"You heard Kron! Move it!"

Hope stared around in awe and wonder as the large heard of dinosaurs moved around them, her attention so caught up in them, only being broken when the sound of a low like groan was sounded off, causing her to look up and stare in awe as the long legs of a brachiosaur made their way towards her and the tiny group she had come to join up with, everyone staring up at the large dinosaur as it made a call as if to say 'watch out'. As one of the feet got closer to them, Hope helped Aladar up before he got squashed, both of them staring up at the belly of the brachiosaur as it passed over them.

"Walking backwards, huh? Well, let me know if that gets you there any faster. Keep those little legs moving Url, or you'll be left behind!" A Styracosaur exclaimed as she passed by the group, calling back to an ankylosaurus traveling behind her.

Hope and Axel moved to the edge of the hill, Aladar following their actions, all three of them staring down in awe as the dust cleared some, revealing the actual size of the herd traveling forward, probably hundreds of dinosaurs.

"Look at all the Aladar's!" The littlest lemur exclaimed as she sat on top of Hope's head.

"If you're even thinking of joining up-" The lemur was interrupted by the raptors growling.

"Unless you'd rather be dinner for those guys, then I suggest you do like us and go with them." Hope said, staring back at them.

"Hang on, hang on!" Aladar exclaimed, running after Hope and Axel, all of them running to catch up with the heard, stopping next to the brachiosaur and staring up at the two males that had yelled at them before, giving the call that this was the resting place for tonight.

The lemurs all jumped onto Aladar's back, and Hope and Axel moved forward, a bit away from the iguanodon. "What do you think happened?"

"The extinction. It would explain why everything is pretty much gone and why there aren't that many other dinosaurs around." Hope stated quietly.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Home? Have you already forgotten that we're basically fugitives?" Hope asked, frowning slightly.

"Hope, we can't meddle with affairs of other worlds."

"Axel, it's a bit too late to say something like that now when we've done it a billion times already. Besides, I'm curious as to where they're going."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Hope."

"I'm not a cat though, am I?"

"Hey, you two!"

Hope turned around to find Aladar was calling them out, causing them turn around and travel back over to him and the lemurs, along with the Styracosaur, the brachiosaur and the ankylosaurus. "Yes?" Hope asked, giving them all a smile.

"Thank you for helping us out, back there and all. You really saved us." Aladar said, the lemurs all nodding with him in agreement.

The brachiosaur leaned down and sniffed at the lemurs, snorting slightly. "What an unfortunate blemish."

"Good mud bath will clear those right up." The Styracosaur stated.

"Excuse me?" The lemur that Hope had managed to save earlier asked, his tone a bit annoyed sounding, earning a bit of a growl from the Styracosaur.

"Um, he's my grandfather…couple times removed." Aladar said, excusing the old lemur.

"Try a couple of species removed…" The golden haired lemur mumbled.

"Um, my name's Aladar. This is my family," Aladar explained, looking back to the lemurs that sat on his back, staring at them sadly, "We're…all that's left."

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry…" The brachiosaur said, her tone turning sad.

"Baylene's the last of her kind. Finding stragglers like her all along the way."

"I heard you say something about nesting grounds?" The older female lemur asked, gaining Hope's interest.

"It is the most beautiful place there is, child. It's where the herd goes to have their babies."

"Will we find anybody that looks…like us there?" The little lemur asked.

"The last few days, I've seen them all shapes and sizes. Who knows what we'll find."

"It sounds like a very wonderful place. I'm sorry, we've been rude to you all. My name is Hope, and this is Axel." Hope said, nudging Axel a bit to gain his attention.

"Huh? Oh, hi!" Axel said, giving everyone a grin.

"I'm Aladar, and this is my family. Yar, Plio, Zini, and Suri." Aladar said, naming off each of the lemurs.

"Nice to meet you, child. I'm Eema, and this is Url," Eema said, nodding over to the ankylosaurus, "And this old gal here is Baylene."

"It's nice to meet you all. Tell me, Eema, how long will it take to reach the nesting grounds?"

"Oh, that's just it, honey. The hard part now is just getting there." Eema said.

"And we're being driven unmercifully." Baylene added in.

"By who?" Aladar asked.

"Kron, the herds head honcho." Eema said, a bit of attitude in her voice.

"We can hardly keep up. An older woman like myself, it's most positively indecent." Baylene explained, frowning slightly as she spoke to Hope.

"Then tell him. What's the worst he can do?" Aladar asked, a small roar interrupting him and surprising everyone, causing them all to turn and stare as three iguanodons passed right by them, two males that Hope recognized as the one from before, and a female. The one, Kron, intentionally bumped into Aladar. "Hey! What's his problem?" Aladar asked, frowning slightly.

"That's him, honey. Kron." Eema said, Aladar calling after him and moving forward. Hope sighed, glancing back at the raptors watching them. "Looks like the best idea is to keep our heads down with this bunch then getting them bit off by those guys back there."

"Honey, you just be glad that's all that's following us." Eema said, nodding to the raptors.

"Believe me….I am."

Their first journey to a new world, and Axel and Hope were already fighting for their lives.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise! Next chapter will probably be longer, ok? And if this was crappy, I'm sorry, and if the next one is crappy, I'm sorry! But I hope that someone enjoyed it! LATER TATERS!**


	71. Journey Back to 65 million years! Part 2

**A/N: Good gawd, you people have clearly never even seen Dinosaur! I don't want to write about Axel and Hope visiting a world from a movie you've never seen, but it's a bit late to turn back. As for the world, lets just call it the Dinosaur World! Ok, so…enjoy!**

* * *

Night turned into morning quicker than Axel and Hope could even imagine, both of them getting up and yawning like the rest of the herd did, standing up and stretching. "How lovely…we wake up when the sun wakes up now." Axel mumbled, frowning slightly, giving Hope the idea that he was probably going to be cranky. "Hope, can't we just go to another world?"

Hope shook her head. "No, not until we help them."

Axel sighed. "But why us?"

"Because…we ended up in this world, and I think this is the reason why. We have to help them. Who knows what kind of Heartless would be around here if there were any here…."

Axel winced at the very idea, deciding that he didn't want to have to fight something so big. "Isn't having that Kron guy leading us enough?"

Hope laughed quietly. "It's more than enough…"

"If this is your first crossing, listen up! There is no water till we reach the other side. And you'd better keep up, cause if a predator catches you, you're on your own. Move out!" Bruton yelled, nodding his head forward.

"Oh my goodness!" Baylene exclaimed as she stared ahead. "It looks like a very long walk."

"And hot!" Eema added in, looking over at Aladar, Hope and Axel. "If you smell something sizzling, it could be me!"

Hope giggled slightly. "Don't worry, Eema. I'm sure that we'll reach the water before you can manage to bake all the way."

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?" Suri asked as she leaped over onto Hope's head, the question directed to Hope.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully, not too long."

By mid noon, the sun was high in the sky, shining down on the group. Plio Zini, Yar, and Suri had taken refuge from the heat by sitting on Eema's back, resting under the crest of her head. Everyone panted heavily as they trudged through the desert, the heat unbearable, the only one unaffected being Axel, seeing as his element was fire. "Not too long, huh?" Aladar asked Hope.

"Well…it's not like…I can tell…when we can get somewhere…" Hope panted, looking back at Eema. "How're you holding up, Eema?"

"Honey, I feel like I'm already cooking…"

Hope gave the old dinosaur a small smile before she glanced up at Baylene. "How are you doing, Baylene?"

"My dear, the heat is absolutely outrageous!"

Hope nodded in agreement, looking up at the sun. Of course they would still be traveling head on without any rest when the sun was at it's highest point in the sky with Kron leading them. They thought that things couldn't get any worse, until Bruton gave the call that they were all moving too slow. So they picked up the pace, making it ten times worse.

By nighttime, it was cooler, but the herd was still moving. Hope and Axel had moved into the center of the herd, both of them tired, but still able to stay awake and walk. Hope was startled slightly when one of the juvenile iguanodons gave a squeal, falling to the ground. The herd moved around it, of course, and Hope moved over to it, bending her neck down and gently nuzzling the little dinosaur. "I know you're tired, baby, but you have to keep on moving forward, or you won't be able to get any water when we reach it."

"Waaah!" The juvenile cried, not wanting to get up.

"Hey, hey!" Axel exclaimed, "Don't get all upset about it. You can do it. Go on and try to get up."

The little juvenile looked between Axel and Hope and cried softly, standing back up, looking up at Hope and moving under her, as if a way to stay cool. Hope smiled softly, continuing on with Axel, the little juvenile sticking with them, until morning came and the juvenile found it's way back to Neera, Kron's sister, and the younger dinosaurs caretaker.

"On your feet, Eema. Can't let those things eat you!" Aladar exclaimed, nudging Eema up. "They're out there waiting!"

The words were enough to get her up and moving again, despite how tired she was.

* * *

By mid afternoon, they had stopped, and Eema seemed to recognize where they were. "The lake!"

"We made it?" Hope and Yar asked at the same time.

"It's just over that-that hill, baby!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Baylene exclaimed in relief.

Aladar ran forward excitedly. "C'mon Eema! Water! Remember water?"

"Oh, it's time to refresh my memory!" Eema exclaimed, all of them moving up the hill excitedly, Hope and Axel at the very front, all moving to stand around the edge of the lake. Only…it was more of a barren hole than a lake, skeletons sticking out from the earth.

"Some water…." Axel mumbled.

Hope and Aladar exchanged glances before turning their attention to Eema, her happiness slowly fading away as she saw that there was no more water, giving a dejected sigh. "No one is gonna be able to last much longer if there's not any water to drink." Hope stated, looking down at the two juvenile iguanodons, both of them squeaking sadly as they stared down at the empty lake.

"Enough!" Kron yelled at the two, causing them to crouch down in fright as they stared up at him, "You have to be strong now. The nesting grounds are only a few days away. Keep moving!"

"What?" Hope exclaimed, watching as Kron began to move forward once again, giving the call that it was time to go now.

"What, they're moving already? Oh, we'll never keep up!" Baylene said sadly, turning around to glance at Eema like everyone else was doing.

"There was always water here before…" Eema mumbled sadly.

Hope moved forward towards Eema, Aladar and Plio following after her, watching as she fell, mentioning something about mud along the way, crying softly. Baylene glanced down at her sadly. "Oh, Eema, please! The herd won't wait. We must carry on."

"Baylene's right, Eema. You have to get up." Hope encouraged, watching as Aladar tried to push the old Styracosaur up.

"You gotta get up!" Aladar grunted.

"There was always water here…" Eema stated.

"There is no water, dear." Baylene said as she walked towards them, the earth cracking beneath her feet, gaining Hope's attention, along with Aladar's and Axel's, Zini stopping and looking down at the ground as the sound of sloshing could be heard under ground, glancing back at Aladar as he heard it.

"Baylene, don't move!" Hope ordered, moving forward and towards her, Aladar and Axel following her.

"Oh, w-what is it? What's wrong?" Baylene asked as the three iguanodons stopped at her feet, all of them bending down and staring at it, the sound of sloshing even louder than before.

"You hear that?" Zini asked the three.

"We sure do." Axel said.

"Lift your foot, Baylene!" Aladar exclaimed, beginning to dig in the footprint that had been left, Hope helping him out, and helping Zini out of the hole as he fell in. Once they had dug a big enough hole, Aladar looked back up at Baylene. "Now press down."

Baylene did as she was asked and pressed her foot down, water instantly coming up from the ground, Zini cheering. "WHOO-HOO! I always did like big girls!"

"Water…" Aladar mumbled.

"Oh my goodness!" Baylene exclaimed, while Aladar gave a loud call, causing everyone to stop and turn and look back at them.

"Water!" Hope shouted excitedly, watching as Plio leaped alongside Eema, helping her over to the small hole of water.

"That's it, Eema. Come drink." Baylene encouraged, while everyone bent down to take a well needed sip.

After having a good amount of water, Hope moved away from the water, turning around to see Kron running over to them. Aladar pulled away from the small water hole as well, looking back at Kron. "Kron, all we had to do was dig, and-"

Kron snorted, cutting Hope off. "Good, now get out of the way!" Kron ordered, causing Hope and Aladar to move back, watching as Kron roared at the rest of the group, stepping into the water before bending down and taking a greedy sip. Hope whipped around as the sound of heavy footsteps and roaring could be herd, her eyes widening as she saw the entire herd running towards them.

"Wait! WAIT! There's enough for everyone!" Aladar exclaimed as he ran forward, in hopes to calm everyone, only to have them ignore him and push him around and out of the way. The lemurs climbed up onto Baylene's back, and Eema was knocked over.

"Eema!" Hope exclaimed, running over to help her, getting bumped around as well. "Oof! Yeah, just go and keep pushing and shoving! Like it doesn't help enough!"

Because it really didn't…

0o0o0o0o0o

The night went by fast, everyone finally having a good amount of sleep after traveling for days without any sleep at all. Hope awoke to find Axel right next to her, smiling softly as she nuzzled into his neck before standing up and stretching, moving off a ways and standing by herself, enjoying the morning peace.

"You're up early." Plio stated as she hopped over to Hope stopping and standing next to her.

Hope smiled down at Plio. "Well, I thought I'd enjoy some quiet time before everyone else woke up."

They were both silent for a minute, until Plio spoke up. "You and Axel are from another world, aren't you?"

Hope's lilac orbs widened for a moment, before she turned to look at Plio. "How'd you-"

Plio chuckled for a moment. "You two act like you don't know what you're doing half the time. I also heard Axel mention something about 'going to a different world.'"

Hope sighed, giving Plio a small smile. "I guess there's no need to hide it now."

"You two…you both seem like you've been through an awful lot."

"We have….we're here because of everything that we've been through. Everything…that we've done."

Plio placed a hand on Hope's side, giving her a gentle smile. "You don't need to explain, Hope. But if there's anything that I can do, or the rest of us can do- Just tell us, ok?"

"I will. Thank you, Plio."

Plio hopped back over to the sleeping group, leaving Hope alone for a few more minutes, until Axel came up from behind her and surprised her. The two talked for a moment, both laughing together quietly, until it was interrupted by an alert call, from both Kron and Bruton. Confused and surprised, they watched as everyone got up and began to move quickly.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't we go and find out?" Axel suggested, he and Hope running forward, meeting Aladar and Neera along the way, all four of them reaching Kron.

"Kron!" Neera shouted, earning her older brothers attention. "What's going on?"

"Carnotaurs. If we don't keep moving, they'll catch up to us." Kron explained hurriedly.

"But, the others in the back! They'll never make it!" Hope exclaimed.

"They'll slow down the predators." Kron stated, his tone cold and the expression on his face bitter.

Hope gasped, while Aladar grew more angry. "You can't sacrifice them like this!" Aladar surprised everyone by running up to the top of the hill where Kron stood, beginning to call out several dinosaurs. "Hold it! That could be you back there, or you!" He was cut off by Kron, who knocked him down and towered over him.

"Aladar!" Hope exclaimed worriedly.

"If you ever interfere again, I'll kill you." He began to move away, only to stop and find Neera trying to help Aladar. "Stay away from him!" Kron ordered, roaring at Aladar and leading Neera away from him, but not before slapping Aladar with his tail, Neera reassuring him that she'd be fine.

Aladar, Axel, and Hope ran back to the others. "Let's go! Let's go! Carnotaurs!"

"Carna-what?" Yar asked no one in particular.

"Carnotaur! A mouth full of teeth with a bad attitude! Let's go!" Eema exclaimed, getting up to her feet quickly and beginning to move.

"C'mon you guys, get on, get on! We're gonna get left behind!" Aladar exclaimed to the lemurs, all of them quickly climbing up before Aladar took off, Axel running beside him. "Let's go, hurry up! We're losing them!"

"Aladar, Axel, slow down!" Hope called as she stood waiting for Eema, Baylene, and Url to catch up.

The two stopped and watched as they older ones did their best to catch up, before turning and watched the herd, until they were gone, sighing and waiting for the others to catch up.

It looked like they were on their own now.

* * *

We walked until it was night again. Walking in the dark made me somewhat uneasy, and to make it even worse, it started thundering and lightning, giving us some light as we walked through a large and very empty canyon, making it all the more eerie.

"Oh, joy. Blisters!" Baylene exclaimed, the sarcasm of her tone echoing through the canyon.

"I got blisters ON my blisters!" Eema said.

"You don't wanna know where "I" got blisters." Yar stated, all of us staring at him, until a distant roar caught our attention, causing all of us to gasp and stop where we were.

"What was that?" Eema asked, glancing all around.

"It came from up ahead." Baylene said.

"Ok, what's the worst thing it could be?" Zini asked, Suri popping up from behind him.

"A Carnotaur!"

"Ok, what's the second worst thing it could be?"

"Two Carnotaurs!" Baylene exclaimed.

"Ok, that's it! I'm gone!" Eema said, turning around and beginning to walk off.

"Everybody, we don't know for sure! It could be the herd." Aladar said, causing all of us to calm down a bit.

"Let's check it out." Axel said in agreement, all of us following after them, Baylene trying to hide behind Aladar, only to fail, for she was way to tall. Slowly, Axel, Aladar, and I peeked around the corner, seeing a figure moving around that was apparently wounded.

"Hey, isn't that…" I began, trailing off for a moment.

"Oh, it's Bruton!" Eema exclaimed, all of us now quite surprised to find Bruton on the same pathway as us.

"Guess we weren't the only ones left behind." I stated, frowning slightly as I watched Bruton struggle to stand up before moving forward and over to him. He was wounded pretty badly, his side pretty chewed up from what I could see in the dark.

"What happened?" Aladar asked no one in particular as he walked up and stopped beside me.

"Carnotaurs. We should keep moving." Eema said.

"We can't just leave him here!" Plio objected, reading my mind.

"We can if we move fast enough." Eema said, continuing to walk away.

"Hey, you don't look so good." Aladar said to Bruton.

"Let us help you." I said quietly, hopeful that he would let us.

Bruton snorted at my words. "Save your pity. I just need some rest. Now get away from me." Bruton said, nudging me away, while Aladar simply backed up.

"Suit yourself." Aladar said, lightning flashing and thunder rumbling across the sky. "If you change your mind, we'll be in those caves."

They began to leave, except for me. I frowned sadly, feeling a bit bad about not being able to do anything to help Bruton. I couldn't cast cure on him to heal him. Axel gently nudged me forward. "Let's hurry before it starts to rain."

"It's dark, but at least it's dry." Aladar said as we all made our way inside the cave.

"I like dry. It's the dark part I'm having trouble with." Eema said as she moved into the cave, stepping on Url and earning a small yelp from him. "Sorry, Url." She looked back at us, a smile on her face. "Sturdy little thing, ain't he?"

"Ahem," Baylene coughed, earning our attention. "We appear to have a visitor."

We all looked outside the cave, not seeing anything, until lightning flashed, revealing Bruton, limping along in the rain, glancing at us before looking away and moving forward once again, only to stop and groan in pain before falling onto his stomach. Without a thought, I found my feet moving and stepped out into the rain, finding that it felt good on my skin. I made my way over to Bruton, giving him a small smile as he looked up at me. "There's plenty of room for one more."

He frowned. "What is it with you?"

I felt my smile widen slightly. "At least we know when to get out of the rain. Now, c'mon. On your feet." I ordered, helping him stand up. Carefully, I walked by him, helping him regain his balance when he almost fell over again, only to have him push me away. It didn't bother me though, and together we walked into the cave, getting out of the rain. "Your welcome to lie down with us. It's actually a lot warmer." The only response I got from him was a snort before he moved off to go lie down by himself and away from us.

"May I remind you that he's one of them." Baylene stated.

"Well…looks like he's one of us now." Aladar replied as we all watched Bruton climb up onto a rock and lay down on it.

"After all….why would we just push him away when he needs help?" I asked no one in particular. "You should always put those in need before yourself." I said, moving over to Axel, who was already laying down, getting down next to him. He smiled at me, and I snuggled into him, welcoming the warmth his body had to offer.

Eema sighed as she laid down. "Who booked this trip anyway?"

"Ah, you'll be at the nesting grounds soon enough." Aladar said as he lied down as well.

"Well, when I get there, I'm gonna give Kron a piece of my mind."

Axel, Aladar, and I all chuckled at her statement. "You tell 'em, Eema." Aladar said, earning a smile from her.

We all turned our attention to Url, who was already fast asleep, Zini and Suri laughing at him. "If I could sleep that deep, I'd be in paradise." Yar stated.

"If you could sleep that deep, honey, you'd be dead." Eema said, earning laughter from all of us.

0o0o0o

Plio moved over to Bruton, who was watching the group as they all talked amongst themselves, some of them already asleep. In her hand, Plio held some type of green plant. "This plant grew on our island." Plio explained, looking up at Bruton. "It'll make you feel better." With that said, she dipped her hand into it and began to lather the ointment onto Bruton's wounded side, earning a hiss of pain from him, before he sighed in relief as the pain began to dissipate. Plio set the plant down and began to move back to the group, only to stop as Bruton spoke.

"Why are they doing this? Pushing them on with false hope?" Bruton asked.

"It's hope that's gotten us this far, and Hope herself, along with Axel and Aladar." Plio stated.

"But why don't they just let them accept their fate? I've accepted mine…"

"And what is your fate?" Plio asked.

"To die here…It's the way things are."

"Only if you give up, Bruton. It's your choice. Not your fate." Plio explained, giving him a small smile. "The plant will help." She moved off, Bruton watching her as she went back down to the sleeping group below.

And as the thunder rumbled through the sky, Bruton gently pulled the little plant to him.

Perhaps having some bit of hope wasn't such a bad idea after all. Or maybe having the real person wasn't either. Because both the word and the person gave anyone hope.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This was really long to type up, and since I don't know if you guys like it, I wasn't all too sure of it, but hopefully, someone does. The final part will be the next chapter, and then we move to another world. LATER TATERS!**


	72. Journey back to 65 million years! Part 3

**A/N: Yay, people like it :D! Ok, this is the final part of this three parted chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bit of surprise awakening when I suddenly opened my eyes, feeling the ground rumbling right under me. There were several stones lying on the ground with us, and what's really scary is…they started to move. I sat up slightly and looked up, gasping quietly as I saw two very big figures outside the cave in the rain.

"Aladar…Aladar! Wake up!" I whispered, nudging Aladar, and waking him up.

"What?"

"Look…"

He, too, gasped, before Bruton shushed us. "Carnotaurs…."

"What do we do?" Aladar asked.

"Wake the others."

No need to tell me twice. I nudged at Axel. "Axel, get up."

"What? Wh-Oh!" Axel exclaimed as he saw what was outside the cave, getting up quickly and quietly.

We had woken everyone up, except for Url. Of course, when Aladar gently nudged him with a foot, Url yelped in surprised, causing Aladar to put a foot on his head, in hopes to shush him. We all watched in fear as the Carnotaurs got closer to the opening of the cave, all of us silently moving farther into the cave as silently as we could go. But that was not possible, because since Baylene was so tall, she accidentally hit the ceiling with her back and a small rock fell, hitting another rock along the way, flying right past me and Aladar. The both of us ran forward, trying to catch it before it rolled outside, but it was too late. I slowly backed up and moved to stand with the rest of the group, while Aladar remained in the same place. The rock slowly rolled out into the rain, the Carnotaurs bending down and sniffing it. We all watched in silent fear as the Carnotaurs stared at the entrance, all of us hoping that they would change their minds and go away.

When one of them stuck it's head through the falling rain and into the cave, I knew that there was no way they were going anywhere now. Plio whimpered, Yar silently shushing her. I thought that maybe it couldn't see us, until lightning striked, lighting up the cave, and revealing us to the predator. With a loud roar, it ran inside, and Aladar ran towards us.

**"GO, GO! HURRY!" **He ran to us, stopping to help me as I helped Eema. "Move it, Eema!"

The Carnotaur lunged at us.

* * *

The Carnotaur lunged at them, and quickly, Hope pushed Aladar out of the way, the Carnotaur locking its jaw's around her tail, Hope falling to her stomach with a grunt, the Carnotaur dragging her backwards and away from the group, everyone watching in utter fear.

**"HOPE! HOPE!"** Plio shouted, Suri screaming in fear.

Axel was running ahead with Bruton when they stopped as the screaming hit their ears. Axel whipped his head around, green orbs widening slightly before he ran back. "HOPE!"

Hope watched in fear as the Carnotaurs began to fight over her, lying on her back helplessly, until Aladar intervened, only getting knocked down like Hope. Before anymore could happen, Bruton appeared, knocking the Carnotaur away from Aladar and Hope, both of them looking up at him in surprise. "I'll hold 'em off! You help the others!"

Aladar got up and took off towards the group, Hope following after him, until he stopped to turn around and stare, Hope continuing to run, until she reached the others, Axel running up to her and nuzzling her worriedly and affectionately. It was short lived though, when the front part of the cave began to fall in. Everyone watched as Aladar ran out and tried to help Bruton, calling for him as rocks hit him. Hope let a scream as she saw Bruton buried under the rocks. "NOOOO!"

As soon as the rocks had stopped falling, Axel and her ran over to Aladar, coughing slightly as the dust settled in the air. "Bruton!" Aladar exclaimed as he ran over to the piled of rocks, Hope running with him and beginning to help him dig Bruton out, all of them becoming silent as they uncovered him. Hope's eyes began to tear up as she stared down at the dinosaur that had sacrificed himself to save her and Aladar. Hope looked away, and Axel laid his head on her back in a way to comfort her, he too, closing his eyes.

Aladar let out a shaky breath, causing Hope to look over at him. She slowly moved away from Axel and to Aladar, giving him a small sympathetic nuzzle. "You did what you could…"

Aladar looked at her before staring over at the other pile of rocks, almost growling as the other Carnotaur busted out from underneath the rubble, roaring loudly before making its way back outside the cave. Aladar moved back to the others, Axel following behind him, while Hope stayed where she was for a moment, staring down at Bruton. She leaned down and gently nuzzled him, before moving away and back to the others, stopping one last time and giving a final glance, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you, Bruton…We'll miss you." She said sadly, before turning away and walking back to the others.

0o0o0o0o

"Ok, ok, let's do it again, let's do it again! Um…I spy with my little eye…"

"Lemme guess: A rock." I said, Zini giving me a surprised look.

"You got it again! Man, you're good!"

"Well, I'll tell you what I spy: A dead end." Eema stated, all of us coming to stop as we stared at the rock wall before us.

Aladar sighed, while Yar asked the good question. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we just go back…" He replied sullenly.

All the sudden, Zini started sniffing the air. "Hold on a moment!"

"Zini, what is it?" Suri asked.

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah!"

I began to sniff as well, Aladar and Axel doing the same, before we all ran forward, looking up and staring at Zini as he began to move several boulders away, before one finally fell, light flying right in, all of us gasping in surprise.

"Get a load of that!" Eema exclaimed.

"Good show!" Baylene complimented.

"Everybody, stand back! We're outta here!" Aladar said, running forward and managing to move a boulder forward a bit. Only, more rocks began to fall, and Zini and Suri hopped back over to us, the two climbing up onto my back.

"Aladar, look out!" Eema exclaimed.

Quickly, Aladar turned around moved away from the rocks, running back to us, all of us watching as more rocks piled up, and the light disappeared. "NOO!" He exclaimed, getting back up and trying to move the boulders again, only to stop and look back at all of us, before roaring and trying and slamming into the boulders. It was…awful. Finally, he stopped, panting tiredly, while Plio moved towards him.

"Aladar…We'll go back."

"Back to what? It's gone. We're not meant to survive." Aladar said, his tone cold and bitter, causing me to frown.

"Aladar…"

"Oh, yes we were! We're here, aren't we?" Baylene asked, her tone angry. "And how dare you waste that good fortune, by simply giving up! The shame on you! Shame on you, shame on you! The worst of it is, you allowed an old fool like me to believe I was needed. That I still had a purpose. And do you know what? You were right. And I'm going to go on believing it. And I for one, am not willing to die here!" Baylene exclaimed, standing tall and lifting her front feet up in the air, letting out a loud trumpet before landing her feet against the rocks, hitting them. Eema moved forward and began to help, Url following after her and beginning to help as well.

I looked at Axel, who gave me a grin before we both moved forward and began to help as well. We both gave a loud roar, knocking into the rock wall, Baylene letting out a loud trumpet, before Aladar gave a loud roar and began to help us. And finally….Finally, after one final push, the rocks all fell away, and dust gathered around us in a large cloud, light flooding in. "Oh dear…" We all moved out into the light, our eyes widening when we saw the scene before us. Lush green grass and trees, a sparking lake, and lovely mountains. It was magnificently beautiful and breathtaking. We all watched as Baylene moved forward and jumped into the lake. The nesting grounds…was simply amazing.

"Not bad," Aladar stated, "But I don't get it…Where's the herd?"

Eema gave a small laugh. "They'll get here….soon enough." She said, moving away, before stopping and gasping. "Oh, no…."

"Eema?"

"What's wrong?" I asked as we all moved over to where Eema was.

"I spoke too soon."

"What is it?" Aladar asked.

"That is the way we used to get in." Eema said, nodding to the large pile of boulders that were blocking what used to be an entrance. With the height of the boulders, and the drop below, there was simply no way anyone could ever climb that and survive.

"They'll never make it over that!" Aladar exclaimed, beginning to run off, me and Axel both running after him.

"Aladar, wait! Kron will eat you alive!" Eema said.

"Let him try." Aladar challenged, all of us taking off and going to locate the herd.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next morning, with the herd~**_

"We have to keep trying! Our survival, our future, is over these rocks! Now let's go home!" Kron exclaimed as he stood atop the rocks, staring down at the herd before him. When no one made the move to even try, Kron looked down at Neera, and the two juveniles that she had been caring for, moving over to them and nudging the two young ones forward. "You'll make, won't you boys."

"No!" Neera objected, Kron sending her a glare.

"Watch them! They're tough. If they can do it, then so can you!" Kron exclaimed to the herd, continuing to nudge the little ones forward.

Neera looked back, becoming surprised when the herd actually began to climb, earning a satisfied smile from Kron, until… "KRON!"

Neera turned back around and gasped in surprise. It was Aladar, Hope, and Axel. "Kron, get the herd out of here! A Carnotaur's coming!" Hope exclaimed, everyone gasping in surprise, Kron ignoring it.

"Keep moving!"

"STOP! We've been to the valley. There's a safer way." Aladar explained, Kron ignoring him once more.

"Go on, show them!" Kron ordered the two juveniles, earning squeals from the both of them.

"Kron, listen to them!" Neera shouted.

"Listen, we have to go now!" Axel exclaimed.

"Go where? Straight to the Carnotaurs?" Kron asked incredulously.

"If we hurry, we can get around them! You can't get over those rocks. There's a sheer drop on the other side!" Aladar exclaimed.

When Hope saw Kron roughly nudge the juveniles forward again, knocking them both over, she got mad. **"YOU'RE GONNA KILL THE HERD!"**

"We know a way to the valley and everybody can make it! Now follow us!" Aladar exclaimed.

Kron ran down, Neera trying to stop him, only to fail. "They're staying with me!"

"Alright, let's go!" Aladar ordered, ignoring Kron.

Hope barely had time to get out of the way as Kron ran forward and tackled Aladar to the ground. Everyone made a large circle, watching the fight in shock. Kron slashing Aladar across the chest, and knocked him into a wall, Aladar remaining down. Kron roared loudly, moving to make a final blow, only to have Neera run and knock him away from Aladar, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Neera stared at Kron for a minute before moving to help Aladar up. They began to walk away, Axel and Hope right behind them, the juveniles walking between Axel and Hope.

"NEERA!" Kron shouted, his voice echoing through the canyon.

Neera ignored her brother, and kept her head held high, continuing to walk with Aladar, Axel, and Hope. Eventually, the entire herd began to move after them. "Look's like we managed to do something good after all." Axel mumbled to Hope, nuzzling her and causing her to smile slightly.

*!*

Hope gasped and everyone stopped and became silent, the sound of distant and loud footsteps coming closer and closer, and closer. Everyone watched the entrance to the canyon anxiously, until the Carnotaur walked around it, letting out another roar, making its way to the herd as they helplessly backed up, nowhere to run or hide as the predator stopped and stared at them.

"They've led that monster right to us!" Kron exclaimed, "THIS WAY!"

Hope's eyes widened when she saw the herd actually begin to move back to Kron. She wasn't about to just stand around and not do something about it. "NO! Don't move!"

"If we scatter, he'll pick us up! **STAND TOGETHER!**" Aladar exclaimed, standing up in a stance.

**(Music from this scene begins to play…)**

The Carnotaur gave a loud roar, and darted forward and towards the herd, everyone grunting worriedly as they backed away more, no one sure of what to do. When no one seemed to even try and do anything, Hope frowned, before a determined look washed over her face, and she ran forward and roared.

**"ROOOOWWWWNH! ROOWNH!"**

Aladar followed her actions, and roared along with her. **"ROOOWNHHH! ROOOWWWWNHHH!"**

Axel ran up next to Hope and roared along with her and Aladar. "**ROOOOOOOOOWNNNNNH! ROOOOOOWWWWNHH!"**

***ROOOOWWWWWWWWWNHHHHH!* **The three roared together, all of them not bothered by how close the Carnotaur stood to them, roaring over it.

**"ROOOOWWWWNHHH!"**

The trio was soon joined by Neera, and then the rest of the herd, everyone roaring up at the Carnotaur. Hope continued to roar, moving forward and towards the predator, causing it to move back, everyone following her actions. The Carnotaur moved off to the side, everyone continuing to roar at it as they passed by it safely. Aladar and Neera stayed behind until everyone was safe, Hope and Axel leading the herd safely away and back towards the nesting grounds slowly. Eventually, they stopped and waited for Aladar and Neera, expecting Kron to be with them, but they came back by themselves, Neera having a saddened expression on her face. It didn't take much to figure out that Kron had died, so Hope gave her condolences to Neera, a smile appearing on her face before they all made the long trek to the valley.

When they finally reached the end of the cave, stopping to stare at their new home before them, smiles appeared on everyone's faces as they got a nice look at the valley. Aladar looked over at Hope and Axel, all three of them smiling before Hope spoke up.

"Welcome home."

Indeed, it was very nice welcome home indeed.

* * *

"Do you guys really have to go?"

Hope smiled at Aladar. "Yeah, we do."

"You'll come back, won't you?" Plio asked.

"Of course. After all, we're all friends now. We'll come see you guys every now and then."

"Promise?" Aladar, asked.

Axel nodded his head, grinning. "Promise!"

"Good-bye!" Hope exclaimed, smiling at the friends she had made while on this journey with them.

Aladar stood up on his hind legs and roared. **"RRRROOOOWWNH!"**

Hope and Axel called back. **"RRROWWWWNNNNNH!"**

Translation: Goodbye for now, friends. You'll be in our hearts and minds.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And that ends our three parted chapter. Sorry it was kind of crappy, but the next chapter will be better, kay? What world should I have our hero and pyro visit next? Any ideas?**


	73. They come, they eat, they leave

**A/N: Wow! I was totally not expecting so many suggestions on where to send them next! Thanks guys, and keep them coming, because I don't know how long it'll take me to think up other places after this. I have just recently watched this Pixar production for the first time in a while, and I absolutely got a brilliant idea for it, so I hope you really enjoy it. **

**After all…They come, they eat, they leave.**

* * *

Harvesting season was a very busy time of year for the ants. Most people would think that they would harvest for themselves, and for themselves only. Sadly, it was not the case for this colony of ants. You see, these ants had to harvest twice as much food.

These ants don't know how to stand up for themselves, but all of that is about to change, for two saviors will fly down from the sky and help them.

_Actually…_

"I'm always acting like the sky is falling."

"Look out!"

Hope and Axel fell to the ground with a loud thud, both of them landing in a pile. Hope opened her eyes to find a whole bunch of people running towards them, all of them seeming to shout in panic. "Princess Atta! Princess Atta!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, no! LOOK OUT!"

This time, a large stalk of grain fell from the sky, landing on top of Hope and Axel. It was quickly removed, Axel and Hope both rolling out of the way before another stalk could hit them, this time, hitting someone else, who Hope realized they had fallen on, feeling very bad immediately. Hope stared at the group as they all panicked again as they saw the second stalk fall on top of the person that had landed on. That's when she realized they were no longer human, once again. Instead, she and Axel had two antennae on their heads. Hope had lightish pink skin, while Axel had tannish red. They were-

"BUGS?" Hope exclaimed loudly, the small group of ants currently yelling, ignoring her.

"Stop that! You could've killed someone over here!"

Hope looked over to the direction they were all yelling at, Hope cocking her head to the side in confusion as an ant that seemed to be wearing…some type of machine on his back and a welder like mask on his face, turned around, shutting off the machine and lifting the helmet up some to look back at everyone. When the ant realized what had happened, he let out a gasp. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, running over to them.

"Oh, man…rough landing and a giant stick of grain falling from the sky and squishing us. What more could happen?" Axel grumbled as he was helped up.

An ant that held a flower in her arms moved over to Hope and Axel, immediately looking over Hope. "Oh, good gracious, dears! Are you okay?"

Hope smiled at her kindness, standing up and brushing herself off. "No need to worry, I'm okay! We both are!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's Flik." Thorny, the head in keeping track of how much time they had for harvesting, groaned.

Hope watched as the light, navy blue ant with the strange contraption on his back ran over to them all. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I'm sorry!" The other ants lifted the stalk off an ant that wore a little grass woven tiara upon her head, Hope realizing that she was Princess Atta. Atta sat up, coughing a bit, causing Flik to gasp and yell in surprise. "Princess Atta!"

"Flik, what're you doing?" Atta asked, frowning up at him slightly.

"Oh! OH, this? This is my new idea for harvesting grain! No more picking individual kernels, you can just cut down the entire stalk!"

Hope, stared at the machine that was strapped to Flik's back, marveling at it. Sure, the ant had just squished her and Axel with a giant stalk of grass, but he was actually really smart. Of course, the Princess didn't seem to quite agree with that. "We don't have time for this, Flik!"

"Exactly!" Flik began, sticking a finger up in the air. "We never have time to collect food for ourselves because we spend all summer harvesting for the offering-But my invention will speed up both production and efficiency!"

"Ugh, another invention?" Atta grumbled.

Flik nodded his head. "Yeah, and I got something for you too. Since you're gonna be queen soon, you could use this to oversee production," Flik explained, grabbing a blade of grass and rolling it up. He smiled widely, looking around and before spotting the ant that had the flower in her arms, the bottom of it leaking a bit of water. Flik ran over to her. "Dr. Flora, if I may!" Flik asked, grabbing a drop of water, running back over to Atta, while Dr. Flora, hugged her flower to her. "Just an ordinary blade of grass and a bead of dew, right? Wrong! It is in fact-" Flik said, placing the dew drop inside the rolled up blade of grass, "A telescope!"

"Cool." Hope mumbled to herself quietly, watching as Flik tested out the telescope, jumping in surprise when Thorny yelled.

"Alright, listen!" Thorny yelled, grabbing the telescope from Flik's hands and chucking it aside, the little invention rolling front of Hope's feet, and a little ant. "The princess doesn't have time for this! You wanna help us fill this thing, then get rid of this machine, get back in line, and pick grain like everybody else!"

"Especially get rid of that machine! Just look what it did to these two?" Dr. Flora exclaimed, gesturing to Hope and Axel.

"No, we're perfectly fine!" Hope exclaimed, waving her arms around dismissively, only to be ignored.

"Please, Flik. Just go." Atta quietly ordered

"I'm sorry, I was just trying-" Flik began to apologize, stopping when Thorny and Cornelius pointed in the other direction, Flik lowering his gaze to the ground. "-trying to help." He mumbled, solemnly walking away.

"That ant and his crazy inventions…Why, we harvested the same way since I was a pupa." Cornelius grumbled.

Hope moved over to Atta, tapping her on the shoulder and gaining her attention. "Um, excuse me? I'm sorry about landing on you when we fell. It was an accident that we couldn't really prevent."

"Oh, it's ok. I don't believe I've seen you two around here in the colony before." Atta said.

"Oh, that's because we just got here! I'm Hope, and this Axel." Hope introduced herself, gesturing to Axel.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Princess Atta."

Hope and Axel both bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, newbies, eh?" An older looking ant asked, carrying around a little aphid in her arms asked, a flower crown atop her head. "Well, the more ants we have, the more work we get done. Welcome to Ant Island and to our colony, Axel and Hope." The queen said, before she and Atta walked off, leaving Hope and Axel behind. Hope and Axel watched as Flik disappeared into the grass, before following after him, Dot, the youngest princess, picking up the telescope and following after them.

"Hey, Flik! Wait up!" Dot called out as they neared Flik.

Flik turned around upon hearing his name being called, stopping when he saw that it was Dot. "Oh, hello, princess." He glanced up and stared at Hope and Axel. "Who're you?"

Hope smiled. "I'm Hope. We're new to the colony."

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel introduced and asked, putting a finger to his temple, earning a smile out of Flik.

"I do now. Well, Hope and Axel-Welcome to Ant Island. Oh, and sorry about hitting you guys with those grain stalks I launched."

Hope waved it off. "It's alright. No harm done anyway."

Dot held up the telescope. "Here. You forgot this."

"Thanks, but you can keep it. I can just make another one."

"Aw, Flik. Cheer up! Me and Axel like you're inventions." Hope said, a grin on her face while Axel nodded with her in agreement.

"Yeah, me too!" Dot exclaimed.

"Really?" Flik asked, crossing his arms and smiling slightly. "Well, you guys are the first. I'm beginning to think nothing I do works."

"This works." Dot said, holding the telescope up.

"Great. _One success._" Flik said, sighing. "I'm never gonna make a difference."

"Me neither. I'm a royal ant and I cant even fly yet! I'm too little…" Dot sighed.

"Being little isn't such a bad thing." Flik stated.

"Yes it is!" Dot retorted.

"No it's not." Flik shook his head.

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is no-Y'know what? Here," Flik picked up something from the ground, handing it to Dot. "Pretend that this is a seed."

Dot stared at it for a moment before looking up at Flik skeptically. "It's a rock."

"Oh, I know it's a rock, but, let's just pretend for a minute that it's a seed, alright? Let's just use our imaginations. Now," Flik began, pointing up the large tree. "Do you see our tree? Everything that made that giant tree is already contained inside this tiny little seed. All it needs is some time, and a little sunshine and rain and…voila!"

"This rock will be a tree?" Dot deadpanned, staring at the rock skeptically.

Flik quickly bent down to Dot's level, taking the rock from her hands. "Seed to tree, you've gotta work with me here. Alright? Ok, I think you might not feel like you can't do much now, but that's just because….well, you're not a tree yet. You just have to give yourself some time. You're still a seed."

Hope and Axel watched in silence, Hope covering her mouth as the fits of laughter threatened to come out as Dot stated the next thing. "But it's a rock."

"I know it's a rock! Don't you think I know a rock when I see a rock? I've spent a lot of time around rocks!"

Dot began to giggle along with Hope. "You're weird. But I like you."

Flik grinned, only to have it disappear as the sound of a horn was sounded, Flik turning around and dropping the rock. "They're here."

"Who's here?" Hope asked.

"The grasshoppers. Hurry! Get to the anthill!" Flik exclaimed, Dot grabbing Hope's hand and running off back to the colony with her

Flik's machine got caught on a piece of grass, causing him to fall back, Axel running back to help him up before they took off once again.

* * *

It was absolute mayhem as Dot and I made our way back, finding everyone running around in panic and screaming. I lead Dot to her mom when I saw the queen searching for her frantically, running over and letting Dot go to her, the queen hugging her when she saw her. Poor Atta was trying to get everyone to remain calm, but it just wasn't working out too well. Finally, the queen gave a loud whistle, everyone's attention going to her. "Ok, everyone! Single file, food to the offering stone, and into the anthill. Now let's go!"

As everyone began to do as the queen ordered, I realized that Axel and Flik were not here, so I ran back into the forest, finding them quickly, all of us making our way back to the anthill. "Hey! Hey, wait for me!" Flik exclaimed, panting heavily. "Get the food to the offering stone and into the ant hill." Was the last thing I heard him say before I ran inside and joined the others

0o0o0o0o0

Axel and Flik moved to the stone, Axel helping Flik deposit what he had, throwing off his machine and heading back to the anthill, not even aware that the machine was still running. It slid off the edge of the rock platform, the catapult going off and dislodging a small pebble that held up the platform. And with that one little pebble no longer there, the platform was unbalanced and it began to slide backwards. Hearing the loud rumble, Axel and Flik turned around, their eyes widening slightly when they saw the food falling into the little stream below. "AHHH!" They screamed, running back and trying to stop the food from all falling in by pulling the leaf back, but despite all the theories of ants being able to lift objects heavier than their body mass, it just wasn't happening. Flik, of course, panicked. "N-n-n-n-n-nooooooo!"

The two of them watched as the last grain fell into the pound, Flik shaking his head in shock while he shivered. "Oh, no…."

Axel stared at the pond before looking at Flik, Axel breaking the silence. "Oops?"

Quickly, they rushed into the anthill. "PRINCESS ATTA! PRINCESS ATTA! PRINCESS AAAATTTAAA!" Flik yelled as he and Axel ran inside, making it in just before a dark shadow could land.

* * *

Inside a chamber in the anthill, everyone was gathered there, Hope stood with the other ants, most of them shuddering in fear. Hope knelt down next to two children as they both whimpered, opening her arms and allowing them to jump in her arms, hugging them and holding them gently while they shook in fear, rubbing their backs to sooth them.

"They come, they eat, they leave. They come, they eat, they leave." Atta whispered worriedly.

Axel made his way to Hope easily, kneeling down next to her while she continued to comfort the two children, staring at the ceiling of the ant hill in concentration, while Flik made his way to Atta.

"Princess Atta, there's something that I need to tell you." Flik said, Atta cutting him off.

"Not now, Flik!"

"But your Highness! It's about the offering!" Flik shout-whispered, Atta only shushing him, everyone silent as the buzzing sound from above abruptly stopped, being replaced with the sound of footsteps hitting the ground, and then voices could be heard.

"_**Hey, what's going on?"**_

"_**Yeah, where's the food?"**_

Everyone gasped, including Hope and excluding Axel, who only winced as the whereabouts of the food was mentioned. Atta turned around, the anger clear in her tone of voice and by her face. "What did you do?"

Seeing as how Axel had come in with Flik, everyone turned to stare at him, Flik, and even Hope, who only stared at Axel, the confusion clear on her face. "Axel?"

"Um, this isn't what it looks like?" Axel offered.

"It was an accident?" Flik squeaked.

Suddenly, a foot with spikes on the sides of it came crashing through the top of the ceiling, light flooding inside. Several more followed, and green blurs came falling through, cackling as they landed, sending everyone into panic mode, everyone running around, screaming in terror.

Grasshoppers.

Hope grabbed one of the kids, while Axel grabbed the other, both carrying the two with them as they ran to get away from the grasshoppers, merging into the crowd, stopping when another and final grasshopper landed in front of Flik and two other ants, staring down at them while they stared back at him, shaking in fear. "H-H-Hopper."

Hopper stepped over them and made his way around, everyone make room for him as he walked through the crowd, staring at everyone. Hope and Axel had set the two children down long ago, the kids now hiding behind them. Hope and Axel knew they could summon their weapons, but in a crowd this large, someone would know that they were definitely not from this world.

"So, where is it?" Hopper asked, stopping and standing under the light. When no one answered, he got mad. "WHERE'S MY FOOD?"

"I-isn't it up there?" Atta asked, pointing up to the surface.

Hopper stared at Atta with an angry look. "What?"

"T-the food was in a leaf sitting on-"

"Excuse me?"

"You're sure it's not up there?" Atta asked, cowering back some as Hopper stopped right in front of her.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Hopper asked calmly.

Atta shook her head. "No-"

"Do I look like I'm stupid to you?" Hopper interrupted, "Let's just think about the logic, shall we? Let's just think about it for a second. If it was up there, would I be coming down here to your level, looking for it?" Hopper asked, getting right into Atta's face. "Why am I even talking to you? You're not the queen. You don't smell like the queen."

"She-she's learning to take over for me, Hopper." The queen interjected.

"Ah, I see! Under new management?" Hopper said, smiling slightly before it disappeared and he glared down at Atta. "So, it's your fault."

Atta shook her head vigorously. "No! No, it wasn't me, it was-"

"Uh-uh-uh! First rule of leadership: EVERYTHING, is your fault. It's a bug eat bug world out there, princess. One of those, circle of life kind of things. Now, let me tell you how things are supposed to work: The sun grows the food, the ants pick the food, the grasshoppers eat the food-"

"And the birds eat the grasshoppers! Hey, like the one that nearly ate you! Remember, remember?" A large grasshopper asked, Hope sighing at how annoying his voice was.

Hopper tried to get him to be quiet. "Molt-" He was ignored, Molt continuing to explain the story to his friends, until Hopper grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. "I swear, if I hadn't promised to Mother on her deathbed, that I wouldn't kill you…I would kill you!"

"And believe me, no one appreciates it more than I do."

"Shut-up!" Hopper exclaimed, "I don't wanna hear another word out of you while we're on this island, do you understand me?" Molt whimpered, Hopper getting more angry. "I said do you understand me?"

"How can I answer? You said I couldn't say another word!" Molt exclaimed, screaming when Hopper raised a fist. "Ah! Remember Ma!"

Hopper growled loudly, punching another grasshopper standing close by instead, looking up and finding everyone else staring at him, calming down a smiling. "Hey, I'm a compassionate insect. There's still another few months before the rains come, so you can all just try again."

"But, how will we gather enough for ourselves?" Hope asked, frowning at the grasshopper as he stared over at her.

"Listen, if you ants don't keep your end of the bargain, then I can't guarantee your safety, and there are insects out there, that will take advantage of you; Someone…could get hurt." He snapped, and the sound of growling could be heard, everyone looking behind him as three grasshoppers held another on a long leash, this one acting like an insane monster, startling Hope as it shrieked like on.

That's when it happened. Axel had just happened to glance up, his eyes widening when the familiar glowing yellow eyes stared back at him. He growled quietly, summoning his Chakrams, Hope following him, both of them slashing at the shadows, Hopper growling when he saw them. He grabbed Dot and moved towards the crazed grasshopper. "What's the matter? You scared of grasshoppers?"

Dot whimpered frantically, wishing to go anywhere but near Thumper. Hope growled slightly, pointing Hope's sky at Hopper. "Put her down!"

He ignored her. "You don't like Thumper?" Dot began crying as she was held right in front of Thumper.

"Leave her alone!"

This time, Hopper stopped, turning to stare at Flik, who had been the one who had yelled. He stomped over and held Dot out. "You want her? Go ahead. Take her." When Flik did nothing, Hopper frowned harder. "No? Then get back in line!" Flik did as he was told, Hopper dropping Dot, who ran back to her mother. "It seems to me that you ants are forgetting your place. So that's double, the order of food."

Everyone gasped as Hopper began to moved back to the center, Atta pleading. "No, but-but-"

"We'll be back at the end of the season." He said, pulling a piece of skin off of Molt, letting it fall to the ground. "When the last leaf falls. You ants have a nice summer. LET'S RIDE!"

With that said, they took off, leaving through the holes they had made. Once the were gone, everyone turned to look at Flik, Axel, and Hope, Flik chuckling miserably. Poor Hope was so confused as to why they were all staring at her, until she realized they thought she was to blame for the accident as well. Slowly, she glared up at Axel, who on grinned sheepishly.

"Heh-heh…I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You better believe it."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ah, I love A Bugs Life. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Keep on sending in suggestions! LATER TATERS!**


	74. It's a small world after all! Part 2

**A/N: I'm proud of myself for picking Bugs Life :D! I mean, who doesn't love that movie? It's awesome, funny, and a bit suspenseful! Which is why it will be perfect for this story. So, please enjoy these fun filled chapters!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**BANG, BANG, BANG!**_ Echoed through the room as Atta banged a piece of wood on a rock, calling court into session. "Well, what do you three have to say for yourselves? You two; Why did you think fighting back would help?"

Before the court stood Flik, Axel, and Hope. "Your Highness, with all due respect, it seemed like it would work." Hope said, frowning slightly.

"You think that you could've taken on the grasshoppers by yourself?" Dr. Flora asked.

Hope shrugged. "I've taken on bigger things before, so why should I try and let one bug stop me?"

"You're insane! They outnumber you a hundred to one!" Mr. Soil exclaimed.

"YOU outnumber them a hundred to one! Why don't you guys just fight back!" Axel asked.

"ORDER!" Atta shouted, banging the gavel against the rock again. "Unless you two both have a death wish, then you would be smart and learn not to retaliate! Flik, what do you have to say?"

"I-I'm sorry, for the way I am. I didn't mean for things to go so wrong." Flik sighed.

Atta smiled a small smile. "Well, at least one ant realizes what he did wrong. For that, your punishment will be diminished to a week. As for you two, you'll both spend a month digging in the tunnels. Flik will join you this week."

Hope's jaw dropped, before she turned to look at Axel, grabbing him and shaking him angrily. **"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT YOU INTO A PULP!"**

Thorny interjected quickly. "Uh, excuse me you highness, need I remind of you Flik's tunnel-within a-tunnel project?"

"GAH!" Axel yelled, looking over to Flik. "Flik, you gotta help get us out of this mess! AHH! I don't think I can survive a month of Hope's angry wrath! OWWW! AHHHH!" Axel ran, Hope running after him.

As soon as the word help was mentioned, Flik's brain got an idea. "Help? Hey, guys! I think I have a plan!" Hope and Axel stopped, running back over to him. "We could leave and go get help by crossing the riverbed while it's still dry and find bigger bugs to help us! IT'S PERFECT!" Flik exclaimed, everyone's attention going to him.

"Perfect? What's so perfect?" The queen asked.

"Your Highness, don't you see? We could send someone to get help!" Flik exclaimed, running up to the queen, everyone in the council and the princess all gasping.

"Leave the island?" Atta asked.

"Now, why didn't I think of that? Oh, because it's suicide!" The queen exclaimed.

"She's right!" Thorny exclaimed. "We never leave the island! There's snakes, birds, and bigger bugs out there!"

"Exactly! Bigger bugs! We can find bigger bugs to come here and fight, and forever rid of us of Hopper and his gang!" Flik explained.

"Ludicrous!" Mr. Soil cried.

"Who would do a crazy thing like that?" Dr. Flora asked.

Hope raised her hand, grabbing Axel's and raising it up to, while Flik followed. "I would, too!"

The queen laughed. "You kid's have got a lot of spunk, but no ones gonna help a bunch of ants."

"We could at least try." Hope stated.

Flik seemed to think of where to go, before coming up with something. "Uh…the-the city! We could search in the city!"

"If you went, you'd be on that silly search for weeks!" Atta exclaimed.

Thorny and the others seemed to smile as a sudden idea came on. "Royal Huddle!" They huddled and began to talk amongst themselves. "Great idea, Princess! It's perfect!"

"Wait a minute! What did we just decide here?"

"To let Flik leave with the two newcomers!" Mr. Soil replied, "With them gone, we'll keep harvesting to meet Hopper's demands!"

"See? And with them gone-" Dr. Flora chirped.

"-they can't mess anything up!" Atta exclaimed, now understanding the genius of this plan. They all turned around and face the three. "Well, after much deliberation, we've decided to grant your request."

The threes expressions turned into ones of excitement. "Really?"

"Uh, really." Atta stammered.

Flik ran up to her and grabbed her hand, shaking it vigorously. "Oh, thank you, Princess! Thank you so much for this chance! We won't let you down!"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Atta exclaimed.

"We should probably help repair some of the damage before we leave." Flik stated.

The council, including Axel and Hope all raised their hands. "**NO! JUST GO!"**

* * *

Flik walked out of the anthill, sporting a little cap made out of a lead, along with a backpack on his back, also made from a leaf. Hope and Axel were right behind him as they made their way towards the grass forest. They stopped to turn around and stare at the crowd watching them as they were leaving. Flik raised his arms up. "Don't worry! The colony is in good hands!" He turned around and began walking again, Axel doing the same, while Hope stayed for second and waved.

"Bye now!" She exclaimed, before running back to catch up with Axel and Flik. Once they had gotten far away enough, they stopped as a massive cheering from the colony reached their ears, earning a grin from Flik.

"Finally, people understand my idea!"

Axel leaned over and whispered in Hope's ear. "Or they could just be glad we're gone." That earned him an elbow to his side. "OOF!"

"Well, when we come back with bigger bugs to help, they'll realize that Flik's idea was actually a brilliant one. If it weren't for this idea of his, we wouldn't be going with him, would we? No, instead, we'd be stuck down underground and digging tunnels for a month because of something we didn't do!" Hope said, looking up and smiling as she saw two ant children sitting up in the grass. "Hey, guys!"

The two ant children leaped down from the grass and began to walk beside them. "My dad says he gives you guys an hour before you come back to the island crying." The tallest one said.

"Does he now?" Flik asked, laughing slightly.

"My dad doesn't think that." The other one interjected.

"Well, nice to know that someone believes in us." Axel stated.

"Actually, he's betting you guys are gonna die."

Hope and Flik paled. "Oh my…" Hope mumbled.

"Yeah, he says if the heat doesn't get ya, then birds will."

"Well, I think they're gonna make it!" Hope turned around and smiled to find that it was Dot who had stated her faith in them.

"Nobody asked you, your Royal Shortness." One of them said.

"Yeah, Dot, what do you know?" The other one sneered.

"Hey, ease up, guys! She's entitled to her opinion, too." Flik said, before they stopped, Flik gasping as he saw the sight below.

Hope and Axel stared at it, and then at the other side, and back down at the dry riverbed, Axel gulping slightly. "Well, looks like we'll just have to give up for now and try again later. Let's go-" Hope grabbed him before he could manage to get anywhere.

"We're not going home, we're going to the city."

"So go already!" One of the ant kids exclaimed, gesturing out to the other side. Flik turned around and headed towards a dandelion, earning a surprise yelp out of the kid. "Hey! The city's that way!"

"I know."

"You're supposed to be looking for bugs, not dandelions!"

"You leave them alone! Flik knows what he's doing!" Dot said.

"That's right." Flik said in agreement. Hope and Axel did as he did and climbed up to sit on the dandelion, both grabbing a seed like Flik, and watching as he held it up. "Here we go! For the colony, and for oppressed ants everywhere!" With that being said, he jumped off, and floated off to the other side of the riverbed. Hope and Axel followed in suit, Hope smiling down and waving at the kids as the floated off.

"Bye, guys!" Dot waved, watching the three as they continued to float.

Hope and Axel blew around both of them facing the kids as they waved once again, before turning back around to watch what was in front of them.

"Woah!" Flik exclaimed, blowing around to face the island, where he could see Dot continuing to wave.

"_GOOD LUCK, GUYS!" _

Flik waved back excitedly. "Bye!" He shouted, turning back around, only to slam face first into a rock.

"Flik!" Dot exclaimed.

"I'm….okay!" Flik assured, giving a thumbs up, his voice muffled.

"Maybe my dad was wrong. Maybe they do have a chance at helping us." One of the kids said, looking back to see Hope and Axel collide together in mid air, Axel nearly falling off, Hope grabbing him and yelling at Axel about 'This is a dandelion seed, not a hot air balloon!' He turned to the other ant. "Your dad was right, they're gonna die."

"You just watch! They're gonna get the bestest, roughest bugs you've ever seen!" Dot exclaimed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, I like how this chapter turned out. Next chapter, we enter the city and stuff! Hope you guys enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	75. Do you Miss Him?

**A/N: Note: To those of you have actually agreed with this, please don't think that I'm mad about it, though it kind of did make me a bit unmotivated and at a blank spot…I've come to the terms of a realization that was so very bluntly put by an anonymous reviewer. Apparently, the story is now boring….really boring, because I'm just sending them to random worlds, and the storyline is not advancing. In case I never mentioned it before, I'll mention it now: This story is not going to follow the entire first part of the game plotline in KH2! Yeah, I know that it's boring at the moment. I'm sorry that I can't make MY story's plotline move along faster with the same pace as that of the games. Besides, it's fun to write by adding in new worlds from Disney movies that were never mentioned in the game, and people actually enjoy seeing stuff like that. Just having the same worlds visited over and over like in the game is super boring, and I can't actually think of a chapter plotlines for those worlds. If I did, then I would've had Hope go with Sora. But then, there comes the problem of kicking Axel out of the story for a while. So, I ask you all this: tell me what I should do…because I have no idea as of now, except give you guys this chapter I managed to write. Also, I'm sorry if this came out crappy and really bad, but I was at a blank.**

* * *

The trio had been walking the entire day, and by nightfall, they were still currently walking. Hope and Axel were completely exhausted, but Flik was too excited to be tired. "Flik, how much farther until we get there?" Hope asked, panting.

"Don't worry, guys," Flik assured, "We're almost there!"

"That's what you said when it was still daylight outside." Axel grumbled, before he got an idea and stopped, Hope stopping as well, while Flik continued on. "We can just use a dark corridor to get there…"

"No!" Hope exclaimed, stopping Axel.

"What? But why not?"

Hope sighed. "Axel, there's Heartless here on this world. If there's heartless here, than that means there could be Nobodies, too. Using a corridor is risky, which is why we're not going to use one." Hope explained, giving Axel a pleading look that said not to.

He gave a loud sigh and nodded. "Fine…" Hope gave him a smile and gently pecked his cheek.

"Don't worry. If Flik say's we're almost there, then we're almost there." Hope assured, continuing to walk on, while Axel remained a little ways behind her. It wasn't because of not getting his way, but of what was on his mind. His thoughts were revolving around this idea that he had managed to form while they had been here: Getting back Roxas. There was a way of getting Roxas back, and he was 100% positive that it would work. Only…there was also the 100% chance that Hope wouldn't like his idea. But he couldn't just leave her alone while he left to go and fulfill his plan. No. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to Hope. But was this really a safe place to be at the moment with heartless around….That's when Axel realized something. Those Heartless were there as a silent alarm. If the Organization were keeping tabs on Sora, they probably knew that he wasn't even on this world. But if they were also keeping tabs on him and Hope, then that could only mean one thing: The heartless were a tracking device.

"Hope!" Axel quietly exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back behind a wall to a small building in the city, which, Axel had just now realized they had entered.

"Axel, what're you-"

"Listen to me: The Heartless we saw earlier…they're not under Hoppers control, they're here because of us." Hope frowned, not quite understanding. "Hope, they're here as a silent alarm. If we start killing them, then Xemnas will figure out that we're here."

Now she was beginning to understand. "But, Flik…."

"I think he's found the help he's been looking for." Axel said, gesturing to a small can, where Flik was already talking to several bugs. Hope thought for a moment before looking back at the red-head.

"Fine. Let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope's POV~**_

Xemnas just doesn't seem to ever give up with the idea to use me. I'm beginning to think that I'll always be running for the rest of my life. Eventually, I'll be the only one running probably. Axel…I can tell he's getting sick of running already. Even though he doesn't say anything about it, I can see it in his eyes. But I can also see the sadness he holds in those green orbs, though he would just say it was nothing if I were to ask about it. He is so insistent that he cannot feel because he doesn't have a heart. It makes me feel kind of sad every time I hear that come from him.

It's been several days since we left Ant Island. We've been moving through different worlds each day, stopping and staying the night at one, and then moving to another. It's somewhat stressful, but so far, we haven't encountered any trouble yet. We're in Neverland right now, and we had a happy reunion with Tinkerbell, who has been serving as our source of light as we sat in the dark little field, laying in the grass and staring up at the stars. I think that this is the only time that we've had any type of peace for a while.

But even I know that it won't last for long.

_**Axel's POV~**_

As we laid in the grass, I looked over to Hope. "Hope?"

"Hm?"

I frowned slightly as I asked the big question that had been on my mind lately. "Do you….Do you miss him?"

_**Roxas's theme begins to play~**_

She sat up and frowned. "Roxas? Of course I miss him, you dummy." She stood up, and clasped her hands behind her back. She spoke, her voice a bit shaky this time. "I miss him more than you think. More than you or anyone could ever know…"

It didn't take me long to realize why she was facing away from me. She was crying. I don't really know what it's like to feel sad, but I remember what it was like when I was a somebody. Roxas was our best friend, and now he was gone forever. We'd never see him again, or eat ice cream with him again, or watch the sunset with him again. We'll never be able to laugh with him again….I felt something wet on my cheek and I instinctively reached up to touch, bringing my hand back to look down at it. They were tears. I was crying…Me, a nobody, was actually crying. Quickly, I wiped them away and got up and moved over to Hope, who was on the ground, crying quietly. I knelt down behind her and wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry as much as she wanted to, until she was out of tears and fast asleep.

Once she was, I gently picked her up and opened a portal that led to Beasts Castle, where I managed to find a sofa at the end of the hallway. I laid her down on it and pressed a kiss to her lips, just soft enough to not wake her. "I'll bring him back, Hope. I promise that I'll get him back." After managing to find a pen and a piece of paper, and writing a quick note, I left, leaving Hope behind.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Shoot me now…I'm sorry, but since I kinda got discouraged, which was only on my own and not because of you lovely people, I just…I couldn't figure out what to write…T-T feel free to criticize me, because I deserve it now. Send in some ideas please, because I don't know what to do anymore.**


	76. AN:Happy Thanksgiving, Guys!

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned that I love you guys, lol! Well, I do! I'm glad to know that everyone still loves this story, even though it's beginning to lose it's touch here and there, but as long as you guys are still supporting it, then that's wonderful :D. So, I'm taking a much needed break that is probably going to last for a while. All though I just had my first update in two weeks, I need a bit of break to try out some other ideas for other things. But I think I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do, since I have no backup plan that I would've used when I came to a blank point, I'm just going to do the most easiest and possible thing that I'm only hoping you guys will be okay with and not find it a bit too boring: She's going to be traveling with Sora and the gang for a while, and eventually, back to traveling with Axel again, which won't happen for a few good long chapters. Once again, thanks for being really supportive guys. While I'm on a nice needed week long break from school and from this story, which I have no idea how long will last, check out some of my other stuff I have already. Look out for story updates from me, kay? **

**And now, I'm going to work on a couple ideas I have for some Pokemon fanfics :D! Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

**~Twilight**


	77. Left Behind

**A/N: You can call it sudden inspiration, but I call it a miracle! My muse, or should I say, **_**some**_** of my muse, has found it's way back to my dying brain as I sit here and cough. Yeah, I've contracted a bit of a small cold, but nothing to big ^-^ So, yeah, this chapter is probably short for safety reasons, so just be grateful that I'm not giving you guys a load of craptastic writing :P Though I am still suffering from writers block, I have managed to form this small chapter for you guys :D ENJOY! Also, for one of my favorite little reviewers, Amanda, just to let you know that I am not mad at you, and it wasn't you who I mentioned in the last chapter I wrote. I'm not mad anymore, ok? So, please don't feel like it's your fault, because I was just under a bit of stress :D**

**Disclaimer: -_- how many times must I say it? I ONLY OWN HOPE AND THIS STORY, AND NOTHING ELSE THAT'S RELATED TO KINGDOM HEARTS EXCEPT MY OWN COPIES OF THE GAMES!**

* * *

'_Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!'_

'_He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M-N-A-S.'_

'_Maybe…waiting isn't good enough…'_

'_If you have a dream, don't wait! Act! One of life's little rules.'_

'_Why does everybody keep calling me Roxas?'_

'_Hey! You guys are looking lively!'_

'_Traitor…'_

'_We'll see to it he receives the full punishment.'_

'_Kairi! Riku!'_

'_Gawrsh, we're just makin' sure that you're ok…'_

'_Why are you so sad and quiet? We haven't heard you talk since we first met you….'_

'_Who am I? No…__**WHAT am I?**__'_

'_I'm a danger to everyone I'm around…'_

'_You're weak and pathetic. Just like your father was.' _

'_**Hope…I'm sorry….'**_

Hope's eyes shot open as she was startled awake by the dream. She sat up and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. When she reopened them, her eyebrows knitted together as she frowned. How come she was inside Beast's Castle, when she had been sleeping at the meadow in Neverland? She glanced down, and noticed a piece of paper on the floor, next to the couch she had been on. She reached down and picked it up, unfolding it and reading it.

_Go with Sora and his friends, Hope. They'll keep you safe. I figured out how I can get Roxas back, and that's what I'm going to do. I'll bring him back, Hope. I promise._

_~Axel_

_P.S~ I'll still be around, so don't go thinking that you won't ever see me again…_

She stared at it, reading it over and over until she had read it at least 15 times. Finally, she let the paper slip from her hands and fall to the tile floor. She stared blankly into space, her face paling slightly as she did so. She shook slightly, letting out a bitter laugh. She knew that Axel was tired of taking care of her and running. She predicted that he would leave her, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon, let alone happen without him telling her himself. Her eyes began to water, and she struggled to keep back the choked up sob that was threatening to come hurling out of her mouth. She had been left behind again. Everyone seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Roxas, and….another girl that Hope could recall seeing, but a face and name couldn't come to mind, and now Axel had left her. She was friendless at the moment, and an Orphan. She never let her sadness show, but…it was trying to make the one emotion she had tried so hard at hiding from anyone before she met Axel.

Everyone was always leaving her behind. Lea and Isa, Ansem, Ienzo...and Sephiroth had left her, too, not even bothering to say goodbye or where he was was going or when or if he was coming back. It was a bit hurtful when everyone just continued to leave her while she stayed.

She felt alone.

Even though she had made countless friends in her lifetime, she still felt alone. Perhaps it was because she never really saw any of them anymore. Yes…that had to be it. But…the ache and doubt in her chest didn't seem to dissipate despite her theory of why she felt so lonely. The last time she had even felt lonely was….was right after her mother died. But she only felt that way for a short while, because then she realized she still had people that loved and cared for her. So…did that mean that someone still loved her out there? Or was she just kidding herself with that little idea?

"Why…why is it that loneliness is the most painful thing to go through with?" Hope asked herself, bringing her knees up to her chest and laying her head in her arms, sighing softly, letting her tears free and fall silently down her cheeks.

If everyone was going to leave her behind all the time, than she might as well stay alone.

* * *

"Huh? Hey, fellas! Look over there!" A somewhat goofy voice exclaimed.

"Now what is it?" Donald squawked impatiently, before looking over to where Goofy was pointing at and jumping in surprise. "WAAAH! Who is she?"

Sora frowned at the duck, before moving forward and over towards the girl, stopping and kneeling down in front of her. For some reason, this girl seemed a bit familiar to Sora, but he knew that he had never met her before. When the girl did not acknowledge his presence, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently. "Hey, you okay?"

The girls head shot up, her face looking a bit startled, before her eyes widened slightly.

"Roxas…?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah….I'll just leave it at that :D! Hehe, so, basically, she sort of see's Roxas's image instead of Sora, in case you guys didn't understand. LATER TATERS!**


	78. Why don't you ever stick around?

**A/N: Ok, so, I think I've gotten most of my muse back :D! Yay! Now, I know that I've said thank you to most of you people countless times, saying thanks to every single one of you by mentioning you in authors notes, or by simply sending a message of gratitude to you all. Well, I really wanted to show my appreciation to every single one of you guys, so I had two options: A: Make a video with me personally thanking you guys, or B: Make something crafty…I went with the second option, and made a nice little drawing, though it's not all that great, and posted it up on Deviantart, that I hope is enough for you guys to realize how grateful I am to have such great reviewers! Ok, so go check it out if you want, but now, to get on with some stuff for the story: I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen from here on out at this point, but she is going to go with Sora and friends for awhile, and then we'll see where that goes from there, ok? Oh, and I've made another trailer for Beginnings of Hope, so go check it out on my youtube channel! Well, please enjoy!**

* * *

Why? Is it that I'm such an important person? Why is that I have to keep running in order to stay alive? Why is that everyone keeps leaving me behind? Why is it that I fell so alone? Why is it that…that I have to be alone?

Why is it that I see Roxas instead of Sora, as Sora stands in front of me?

I closed my eyes and opened them again, seeing Sora this time instead of Roxas. "I…I'm sorry, it's just that you looked like someone else I know." I apologized, giving him a smile.

He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "It's cool! So, what's your name?

"Hope….My name is Hope." I said, standing up this time.

He grinned, "I'm Sora, and this is Donald, and Goofy." Sora said, gesturing to Donald and Goofy as they stood a ways off, the two waving at me. "So, what brings you to a place like this?"

"Huh? Oh…well…." Of all the times someone asks me that question, I have no made up story to give…great. "Well…I was practicing a new magic spell, but it kind of backfired on me, and I sort of ended up here!" Please believe it, please believe it…

"Wow, so that must mean you're pretty far away from home, huh?" Goofy asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah…Yeah, I am."

"We can take you back home." Sora said, earning a surprise squawk out of Donald.

"SORA! We can't just offer someone we just met a ride! Wherever she lives could be out of our way!"

"Actually," I began, gaining their attention. "It's not too far from here, I think…It wouldn't take too long to get there."

"Where is it that you need to go?" Sora asked me.

"Hollow Bastion…"

* * *

As soon as they had boarded the Gummi ship, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all made sounds of surprise, while Hope only stared out the window.

"Huh?" Goofy mumbled.

"Hey, wait a minute…Is the ship moving all on its own?" Sora asked.

"Yup! Looks like we're headed toward Hollow Bastion." Goofy said, sitting back and relaxing, letting the ship fly on its own. Sora sighed, looking over at Hope with a grin.

"Looks like we don't have to do too much work since the ship seems to know where to go already.

Hope looked at him and smiled. "I don't know how I can thank you guys for giving me a ride."

Sora smiled sheepishly, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it!"

As soon as they were on the ground, Hope smiled a small smile, glancing around the town, before turning to look back at Sora and co. "I'd stick around with you guys for whatever you were summoned here for, but I'm afraid I have some things to do right now. Tell you what; whenever you get done with what you need to do, I'll meet you guys in the town square, ok?"

Sora nodded his head in agreement, he and Donald and Goofy taking off in a different direction, while Hope moved in the opposite direction, heading for the Bailey. Walking up the steps slowly at first, she quickened her pace when she heard someone moving around ahead and people talking.

"Ooh, stupid heartless! How many more times are we gonna have to go through with this rollercoaster of getting rid of them and them coming back?" Hope smiled slightly as she saw Yuffie and Leon in the Bailey, almost laughing at Yuffie's statement.

At that exact moment, Leon had turned to see her, his face keeping the passive expression before he glanced at Yuffie. "Go see how Cid and Aerith are doing with the search."

Yuffie nodded, running off towards the castle, not once even seeing Hope. "I'm surprised you didn't say something to point out that I was standing behind her." Hope said, moving over to stand closer to him, taking a place against the wall and leaning against.

He smirked, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Are you saying that you wanted me to tell her that you were right behind her?"

Hope glanced at him, shaking her head, a sad and small smile appearing. "She doesn't need to know that I'm still arou-"

"Why'd you come back here?" Leon asked, his tone bitter and his cobalt eyes shooting open, mixed emotions of anger and frustration hidden within the depths of them.

Hope frowned slightly. "This is my home too, you know…I have the right to come here if I want to."

Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, it's just…It's frustrating."

"What is?"

"That you're not here at all." Leon said, glancing over at her with a worried expression. "It's been almost five years since you accepted the duty to become the next ruler. It's your job as the Princess-"

Hope sighed, shaking her head and moving to stare out at the Great Maw. "In case you haven't noticed, no one has said anything about there not being a ruler around here anymore. Besides, the Restoration Committee seems to be doing a fine job without the help of some ruler telling them what to do."

"But it's your duty!" Leon protested.

Hope clenched her fist. "No, it's not!…Not anymore…it's not."

Leon frowned. "What would Ansem the Wise say if he could see you now and hear your words?"

Hope gasped quietly, sighing sadly when she realized how right he was. Her grandfather would probably be ashamed to have such a granddaughter as her. And he would probably be more ashamed of the things she had done the past year. "Leon…I…I can't be a ruler, because…I made a lot of mistakes, mistakes that I won't mention, but…I'm trying to fix everything that I messed up. That's why…that's why I can't stay and watch over everything that goes on around here. The things that I did…they bring shame to my place as a Princess…"

Leon's eyes were wide as he heard her explanation. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something, when someone else spoke before him. "SHE'S ALIVE!"

Hope turned around, her eyes widening when she saw the people that were running towards her, the following people being Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Ienzo. Ienzo was the first to beat the rest of them, jumping into Hope's open arms, allowing her to spin him around and hold him closely. She was then tackled and squeezed to death by Yuffie and Aerith, the two of them both hugging her tightly. Lastly, Cid was the one to show his happiness of seeing her, by rubbing her head playfully, earning a small smile from her. As all of this was happening, Leon stood off to the side, letting a small and rare smile grace his face.

'_Just because you can't stay around, doesn't mean that you can't let your friends see you.'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, kind of boring, but yay for reunions! I'd like to ask you guys to please pray for my grandpa, because he's havng pacemaker replacement surgery tomorrow, and I'm a bit worried. Thanks! Haha, well, hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it was teensy bit boring :D! LATER TATERS!**


	79. The Present that Was Forgotten

**A/N: Well, I guess last chapter was okay, so this update should be good enough…I hope. Yeah, so this chapter may or may not be interesting, I don't know yet because I always write these authors notes before actually typing up the chapter ^-^; heh, I have to write down everything I want to say to you guys first, or I'll forget what I wanted to say! Haha, well, enjoy!**

* * *

"And after that happened, most of the castle was ruined…well, the bottom floors mostly, because right when the heartless came and started attacking the castle, the pipelines busted and flooded those floors. But, ever since we got back here, the Restoration Committee has been cleaning up, and so far, we've gotten rid of most of the water!" Aerith explained cheerily as we walked down the halls of the castle.

It was so different…The walls were all cracked in different places, and the ceiling was a bit crumbly. Not the way I remembered it from growing up living here. Everything used to be bright and…colorful, for the most part, but now…it was bland and…depressing, somewhat. "Aerith, you can go on back to town if you want. I can find my away around here easily."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Aerith, I lived in this castle for 6 years. I know where everything is by heart, and never will I forget where anything is in here." I said, smiling at her.

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you later in town." She said, waving with a smile on her face and walking towards the exit.

"Oh, Aerith!" She stopped and turned around. "If you see that kid, Sora, tell him to come meet me here, ok?" She nodded her head, and left, leaving me to continue doing as I pleased inside the castle. After several minutes of just walking straight down the hallways, I stopped as I noticed a familiar blue door out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turned to face it all the way, staring at it blankly as I just stood in front of it.

It was the door to my room, the paint that had once been beautiful and scratch free was all scratched up and…well, peeling off. It made me question how the inside of it looked after being left alone for almost 7 years. Which is why I couldn't help but reach for the doorknob and turn it slowly, pushing the door open, the hinges making a loud creak as I did so. I walked in quietly, leaving the door open and moving to stand in the middle of the room. It was….a bit dark, probably due to the curtains covering the window. I pulled them aside, light flooding in and brightening up the room. The furniture was extremely dusty, but…the room was the same as I had left it 6 years ago. Everything in place and untouched. The bed still in the same place as it had been left, bed covers and all the same ones, my dresser still covered with things that I had left behind, my desk still covered in junk, and my closet…full of all the clothes that I had worn for as long as I could remember, and the walls…covered in picture frames that held pictures of treasured memories over my lifetime. It made me smile as I stared at each one of them.

"This was the one room that wasn't messed with." I jumped in surprise, turning around to see Squall standing in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest. "When we first got back here, this is one of the first rooms that I checked out. It was a bit shocking to find that it wasn't in the least bit ruined or destroyed. We thought about cleaning it out and using it as a room for storage, but when we realized that it was your room, we made sure no one messed with it and went inside."

"Thank you." I thanked, giving him a small smile, going back to stare around.

He nodded, leaving me to wander around my room alone. I went back to looking at everything, when out of the corner of my eye, a box caught my attention. I noticed it seemed to be unopened, lying on top of my bed. Curiously, I moved over to my bed and sat down, picking up the box and setting it in my lap, pulling the lid off, only to find a card inside it, laying on top of some tissue paper that had my name written on it. Like any normal person would when they found a card that had their name written on it, I picked it up and opened it up.

_I remember the day that you were born. Your mother and father were so happy when you were born, the first start to their family life. Your mother probably never mentioned this when you were younger, but she used to work in the soldier force for Radiant Garden as a Protector. Right after she met your father and they got married, she retired from the Protector force to live a happy life staying at home while your father continued to work as a Soldier. _

_You look so much like your mother, with the exception of the eye color. And since you're turning 18 this year, the age marking adulthood, I thought that you would enjoy these items. They belonged to your mother, and I hope that you enjoy them. I know that she'd want you to have them. _

_Happy Birthday, Hope._

_Love, Grandfather_

When did he give me….Oh, wait. I remember now….

_Flashback-4 ½ years earlier_

_Hope stood on the balcony outside of her room, staring down at the town, smiling as she watched everyone walk by, smiles on their faces and their laughter filling the air. It was like it always was in Radiant Garden, and it was how it would always be. Everyone being happy and cheerful, Hope and her friends always being together, and living in the castle peacefully. _

_A knock on the door caused Hope to leave the balcony and walk back inside her room and open the bedroom door to find one of the servants standing there, a smile on her face and a box in her hands. "Hello, Cora." _

_Cora smiled, "Good afternoon, milady! Master Ansem sent me up here with this for you." Cora explained, handing the box to Hope, who smiled in return._

"_Really? Did he say what it was?" Hope asked excitedly. _

"_He said it was an early birthday present, but I'm not exactly sure what's inside it…" _

"_Well, let's find-" Hope's sentence was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from outside, the castle shaking slightly, Cora letting out a surprise shriek. When the tremors stopped, she looked at Hope with a worried face. _

"_Milady, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"_

'_**Always treating me as if I'll break like a china figurine…' **__"Yeah, I'm alright…But what was that?"_

"_**Radiant Garden is under attack!"**_

_Hope paled slightly, and Cora's eyes widened as the shout of what was going on was let out, panic seeping into them. "Looks like gift opening will have to wait for now." Hope stated, throwing the gift onto her bed, while Cora took off down the halls. Hope closed her bedroom door, and summoned her sword, taking off down the halls._

_Present Day~_

That's why I never got the chance to open it. Because right before I could, the Heartless began to attack.

I reached down and moved away the tissue paper, blue fabric coming into view. I pulled it out and unfolded, staring at it curiously. It was a long, sleeveless, blue-hued, rib knit duster sweater that had the design of white wings on the back of it. There was also a pair of matching rib knit arm warmers and a black halter top to go with it. As I laid it on the bed, I noticed a picture lying inside the box on top of something else that was covered by tissue paper, reaching down and picking it up. I smiled as saw that it was my mother, wearing the exact outfit I had just laid down. She was probably the same age as I was, the same smile she would give everyone on her face. I sat it aside and pulled out the last thing, unwrapping it and staring down at it in awe. It was a weapon that I had seen before, the name of it being Blaster Edge. It basically consisted of an arm holster and a projectile that returns like a boomerang.

If only I had opened this box sooner, it might've done some good at stopping the Heartless when they started attacking.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:…Heh, first update this week, and all I give you is a piece of filler crap ^-^; I'm an unfaithful authoress that doesn't seem to always keep her promise of a long chapter that has more than what I gave. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in, except this small thing ^_^! Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Ok, so basically, I gave Hope a new wardrobe, her new outfit being identical to Rinoa's from Final Fantasy 8, and the blaster edge being the same weapon as Rinoa's. Yeah, I just thought that some new clothes and a new weapon would be a nice addition to the story! Ok, LATER TATERS!**


	80. Can I come along?

**A/N: You know, it's funny how this story has been in the works for 6 months (I think), has received over 300 reviews, and has received 1,026 hits, and yet, today is the first day that I have EVER gotten a review from someone saying that Hope seems like a Mary-sue…When I first started writing this story, I wrote a chapter that had Hope receiving a Keyblade, but I stopped because I was trying to lean away from that, which is why I gave her a rapier that is similar to Genesis Rhapsodos' from Crisis Core. So, I can't help but wonder this: did I fail at what I was leaning away from, and create a mary sue? Now, as I'm sure most of you have realized, I take reviews and things said in them seriously, even when I received those reviews saying the story was getting boring, which I made a big deal about because I was under a lot of stress, but it was dismissed quickly as soon as I regained my muse back. Now, am I mad about this? No, I'm not, but just a bit…saddened by it because I'm just now getting this sort of review so far into the story. But I'm not holding a grudge for it, because that's just not how I work. Besides the mary-sue part, I was also given great advice that I will not use for this story, because of how late I got it and how far I already am in this story, but I will keep it in mind for future projects though, because it would probably wise to use it :D. I still love this story, and nothing can knock me down and keep me down, because I can still try to do my best with this piece of work. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rain fell softly against Axel's coat, the hood up to keep his crimson spikes dry from the rain as it fell. He never did like the rain, but he remembered his somebody, Lea, liking it. Maybe Axel disliked it because his element was fire. Fire and water will never be compatible. Axel had spent the past two days hiding in the alley ways of the World That Never Was, devising a plan on how to go about getting Roxas back. So far, he had simply been able to think of the only basic way to actually get the blonde back: turn Sora back into a heartless. The first time he had been turned into a Heartless, Sora had sacrificed himself for Kairi, thus creating a heartless, which caused the creation of Roxas. So, the simple answer was this, to Axel, at least:

Kidnap Kairi.

It was the simplest answer to get back Roxas…and it was also the reason Axel had left Hope behind, because she was too good to just go and kidnap someone. She probably would've beaten Axel up if he had even suggested something like it to her. Axel opened up a portal and walked through it, not even caring about anything else.

0o0o0o0o

"Maybe…waiting isn't good enough." Kairi said quietly as she stood on the shore, staring out at the island all by herself…at least, that's what she thought.

'_**My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act.'**_ Kairi heard someone reply, causing her to look from side to side and all around, until she saw a dark portal open up, a man with fiery red hair walk out. "One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?" Kairi asked warily.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" Axel suggested, holding a hand out for Kairi.

"…Sora?" Kairi asked, getting ready to agree, only to stop when the sound of a dog barking was heard, causing Kairi to gasp and whip around to see the dog, who ran around in circles, wagging his tail happily, before its tail stopped and stood straight up, its ears perking up as several Dusks appeared, circling them in, the dog growling. Kairi glanced around worriedly, before turning around when she heard the sound of someone whistle, another dark portal appearing behind her, the dog running towards and stopping in front of it, turning around barking, as if saying _'Hurry up and go this way!'_

Axel smirked slightly. "We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about." Axel said, his smirk widening as he spoke. Sure, not every word of that was true. Nobodies couldn't care about anything, but the part about missing someone had been true. "Hey…I feel like we're friends already.

Kairi gave him a glance over her shoulder, noticing how one of the dusks was advancing on her. She gave a grunt as she took off towards the portal, stopping to glare at Axel. "You're not acting very friendly!" And with that said, she took off into the portal, leaving Axel behind to stare at the portal as it closed. He dismissed the dusks and stood on the shore, letting out a sigh. Kidnapping Kairi wasn't going to be all that simple. The way she had ran from him reminded him of the first time Hope had been brought to The Castle That Never Was, their first encounter in 4 years being in his room, where Hope had been trying to escape out the window.

Hope. It was lonely without her being around. Axel let out a sigh, "Why do you have to make everything so damn difficult?"

And for the first time, Axel let himself dwell on who he missed more; Hope or Roxas?

Who was more important?

* * *

"Have you been good for Aerith while you've been here?"

"Mmhm. She and I get ice cream sometimes when she has the time to take me for some. She's really nice." Ienzo said as he held Hope's hand in his own small one as they walked back to town together so Hope could meet Sora and Co. there.

Hope smiled down at him. "That's good. I'm glad that you like her. What about the others?"

"Yuffie is fun to talk to, though she talks a little too fast for anyone to understand her. She plays with me when she's not too busy helping out with getting rid of the heartless. Mr. Cid is really cool, though. He let's me help him out with his inventions sometimes, and he even taught me how to build a gummi block. Merlin is nice, too. He's teaching me how to use magic right now. Leon is pretty scary, but I guess he's nice like everyone else. Sometimes he'll buy me some candy whenever I help out with something. And then there's someone else, too."

Hope frowned. "Someone…else?"

Ienzo nodded his head. "Mmhm, but…I can't remember his name. I've only met him once, but he looked pretty nice, though he really didn't talk much."

Hope chuckled slightly, patting Ienzo's head. "Well, that's nice." They walked in silence for the remainder of the time, until they finally reached town, where they were greeted by Aerith and Yuffie, Sora, Donald, and Goofy with them. Sora waved at her, causing her to smile and send a wave back as she approached the trio. "Did you get things taken care of with Merlin?"

"Huh! How did you-" Sora began, only to have Hope cut him off.

She chuckled slightly, holding up her index finger to silence him, sending him a quick wink. "Only Merlin would summon someone the way he did to you three. Now," She began, bringing her hand back down to rest at her side, "I'd like to thank you for bringing me back home. So, as my thanks, I'm going to go with you guys."

"WAAKKK!" Donald squawked, scaring Ienzo slightly and causing him to hide behind Hope, clutching onto her duster while peeking out from behind her slightly.

"Uhh…." Goofy mumbled, scratching his head slightly.

"Er, well…." Sora began, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful frown on his face, his arms crossed across his chest, trying to think of what to say. "Well, the thing is-"

"YOU CAN'T COME WITH US!" Donald answered for him, earning a glare from Sora.

"That's not what I was gonna say. See, well…Leon told us that you disappear a lot without saying anything." Sora said.

"Oh, did he now?" Hope asked through clenched teeth, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She would be sure to speak with Squall later about this. "What else did _**Squall **_tell you?"

"Leon's gonna get it later…" Yuffie mumbled over to Aerith.

"Well, that's all he pretty much said…and that you couldn't always be counted on when it came to getting people out of sticky situations."

"Guess that means you can't come with us!" Donald pointed out.

"You know, it's awful rude to speak to a Princess like that." Hope stated.

"What Princess?" Donald asked, glancing around in each direction. "There isn't any princess here!"

"There be one standing right before you, lad!" Mr. Scrooge, who had just so happened to be passing by, exclaimed, pointing his cane at Hope. "This beautiful lassie here be the Princess I'm speaking of."

"Uncle Scrooge, you must be imagining things!" Donald exclaimed, earning a whack on the head from his uncle.

"Have you no shame, lad? To be speaking so lowly of the girl when she's standing right before ya!" Scrooge exclaimed, glaring at his nephew.

Donald muttered things under his breath, while Hope silently giggled. "What he says is true. I'm Hollow Bastions Princess, Princess Hope." Hope said, earning surprised looks from Aerith and Yuffie, both of them not expecting her to mention her royalty when she had said she could not be the ruler anymore. Then again, Hope was always full of surprises.

Donald made a shocked sound, quickly scrambling down to the ground on one knee and bowing, Goofy doing the same, followed by Sora, the three of them both speaking at once. "Your majesty…"

Hope giggled, moving over and pulling them all back up at once. "Please don't be so formal. I'm not really fit to be called the Princess anyways…" Hope said, smiling sadly, before sending them a grin. "Just calling me Hope will suffice!"

Donald looked down shamefully. "I'm so sorry, Hope! I didn't mean to be so rude."

Hope patted his head in a friendly manner. "Don't worry, it's my fault. I should've said something earlier. Now," Hope began, sending them smiles. "I am asking again: Can I go along with you guys?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy huddled up and whispered amongst themselves, before turning around and giving her all big grins, Sora's being the biggest of all. "We'd be happy to have you go with us!"

And so…the journey begins.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hm…slightly boring and crappy, but who cares! Next chapter will be posted whenever I can think of what to write! LATER TATERS!**


	81. Enter the Underworld!

**A/N: EEP! Guess what my lovely readers, reviewers, and fellow Kingdom Hearts fans? Twilight is getting a PSP for Christmas and Birth By Sleep! AHH, So excited about both! So…Twilight has a question for you all: Should Twilight make a little Christmas Special for this story? Tell Twilight what you think! And now, Twilight thinks she should stop talking about herself in third person! So, I have a small little problem! Because I'm too lazy to go through every world that Sora and Co goes to during Kingdom Hearts 2, I'm thinking that I should either A) Skip ahead a couple of months and just pick some random world for them to be visiting. B) I should ask for help with writing the next few chapters, or C) I can just spend many hours and months watching walkthroughs? For now, I'm going with walkthroughs! Haha, sorry if I made Hope a little bitchy last chapter! Wasn't intentional, I swear!**

**Hope: I feel as if I am the most hated person now….T-T *Sobs***

**Oh, my….Um….*looks around for the first person to find that can give disclaimer* Uh….DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! SOMEONE! CUE THE KID!**

***Ienzo walks on stage* Ienzo: Ahem! Miss Twilight girl456 doesn't own any of us Square Enix characters that Mr. Nomura created. What she does own is this interesting story and Hope.**

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

Sora looked over at me and smiled. "Well, we're heading towards the Coliseum."

"Really? How long will it take us to get there?"

"Well, since we have to open a route, it'll take about 10-15 minutes, but since the Gummi Ship is extra fast, we can make it in 5."

"And you're old enough to be driving this thing?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "You're not gonna be reckless or anything and crash us?" What? I can't help it if I'm cautious about the safety of everyone on this ship!

"Don't jinx it! I think I'd rather avoid ending up in the same situation like the last time you crash-" Donald began, only to have Sora put a hand over his beak.

"Ehehe, don't listen to him! He's just still upset about the last time I flew the ship. But, seriously, we'll be fine! I'm an expert when it comes to flying the Gummi Ship!" Sora assured me, a cheesy grin on his face, causing me to laugh slightly, before ruffling his spikes.

"Ok, Sora. I trust you and your expert flying skills."

**3 minutes later~**

**"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THOSE THINGS BEING IN THE WAY!"**

"Well, you didn't ask about there being any obstacles to get through."Sora said calmly, flying the Gummi Ship out of the way of oncoming Enemy Ships and shooting at them. "And you said you trusted me, didn't you?"

Hope nodded her head, squeaking when they almost ran into another enemy ship, covering her eyes with her hands. "I did, but I said I trusted your flying skills not to crash the ship! I never said I trusted you to keep us safe from enemy ships!"

"Well, I promise that we won't die, ok? And whenever we get the time, I'll teach you how to fly the ship!" Sora exclaimed happily, shooting down a couple of more enemy ships.

**"OK, JUST PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!"**

0o0o0o0o0

And so, the rest of the flight was uneventful. Sora didn't crash the ship, and Hope didn't have a heart attack, thankfully. Now that she had experienced what it was like to fly in a Gummi Ship, she would know what to expect the next flight. But even though she knew what to expect, that still didn't get rid of the joy she felt to be back on the ground.

But the joy and celebration was cut short when she noticed where they were.

Hope frowned as she surveyed the area, the entire place dark and dreary, and well…A dump, and not the Coliseum. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all glanced around in confusion.

"Huh?" Sora mumbled, his confusion only growing by the minute with the more he saw.

"Are ya sure this is the coliseum?" Goofy asked.

Donald moved forward, pointing towards the front. "It's that way!" He said, walking ahead, the others running after him.

"Oh…Guess we were a little off." Sora said, acting as if the whole situation had been nothing.

"AHHHH!" A scream stopped the four in their tracks, causing them all to turn around to see a woman being chased by several Rabid Dogs. The woman tripped and fell to the ground, trying to get up, but ultimately failing.

"Heartless!" Sora and Hope both exclaimed, Donald letting out a squawk as they all ran over to the woman, preparing to get rid of the Heartless, but before they could, the Rabid Dogs ran back to where they had came from, leaving the woman behind.

The woman got up from her place on the ground, patting her head and shaking it a bit, noticing Sora, Hope, Donald, and Goofy surrounding her, Hope holding out a hand to help her up. "Thanks, but…I'm fine." She said, ignoring the hand offered to help her. When she looked completely at the group, and noticed Hope's hand still extended out to her, she frowned slightly, standing up all the way, dusting her light purple dress off. Hope retracted her hand back to her side, while Sora moved to stand directly next to her. The woman crossed her arms across her chest, staring over at the two. "And you're supposed to be?"

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced, putting a hand to his chest, before turning to look at the others. "This is Hope, and he's Donald, and that's Goofy. We came to see how Hercules is doing."

The woman glanced at each one of them, a disbelieving look on her face. "You know Wonderboy?"

Donald, being as he has a somewhat big ego, put his hands to his hips and puffed out his chest a bit. "Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!"

Goofy leaned down to the ducks level, letting out a chuckle. "Ahyuck! Ya mean junior heroes, Donald." Goofy reminded, causing Donald's prided face to turn into a frown.

The woman laughed slightly. "Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"So, how's Herc?" Sora asked.

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day," Meg said, a small frown finding its way onto her face, "You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. Those opponents are bad news-special deliveries from Hade's himself…"

"Hades!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"Hades?" Hope mumbled in confusion, reminding herself to ask Sora what this worlds story was later.

Meg nodded. "Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happened to that kid…" Meg trailed off, suggesting to the group that she and Hercules were just more than 'friends'.

"Gawrsh…Sounds like you're more than just friends." Goofy said, causing Meg to look up at him in surprise, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Oh…uh, I mean…"

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades." Sora said, ignoring the awkwardness. "I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you on your way to see him."

"You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer." Meg said, sending them all a small smile before her face grew all serious. "But…let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed!" Sora exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. "C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

They all left, leaving Meg behind, the door closing right behind them. Hope shivered slightly as the room gave off an ominous feeling. "Why does this place have to be so…creepy?"

Sora shrugged. "Well, it's called the Underworld. What else could be as creepy as that?"

Hope had to agree with him on that. She opened her mouth again to ask him something else, when a large boulder from the ceiling fell, crashing to the ground, and several Heartless appeared. Hope let out a sigh as Sora, Donald, and Goofy began the assault on them. "When will there ever be a world that doesn't have any Heartless on it?"

As soon as the small amount had been ridded of, the group walked into a tunnel, exiting out of it several minutes later, just in time to see a figure in a black coat run by, and around the corner.

"The Organization!" Donald squawked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Hope frowned. If there were members here, then it meant that she was vulnerable to being captured. But…The person that had just run by….Hope knew that it wasn't one of the higher ups. It was someone that was lower ranking, otherwise, the person would've stopped to fight. Who was the one member who always ran away when the fight was too big…?

"Hope!"

Hope looked up, shaking herself from her thoughts to see Sora and the gang staring at her. "Huh?"

"You coming?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" She said, catching up with them and continuing down the tunnel.

* * *

Finally, we reached a large and open area, an opening in the all leading to the pathway that led to Hades quarters. We were prepared to head towards the opening, when out of nowhere, the same Organization Member we had spotted before came running towards us, paying us no attention and running right past us.

"Run! Run away!" He exclaimed, and I finally realized who it was.

Only Demyx would run away from big situations that involved work.

We all watched as Demyx ran inside a corridor of darkness, and disappeared, leaving us all staring in confusion.

"Uh…" I mumbled.

"Okay…?" Sora said, confusion clear in his voice. "That wasn't weird at all."

"I'll say…But instead of just standing here and gaping, we need to go talk with Hades." I said, snapping everyone out of their confusion, and leading the way inside to the pathway.

_**Meanwhile~**_

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise." Hades mumbled in aggravation.

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em." Pete explained, before asking the big question. "So, uh…what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Hehe, pretty soon, the Underworld's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick someone already dead and save him the trouble?"

Hades sat up quickly in his chair, slamming his fists down on the arms, causing Pete to cower and cover his head with his arms, while Pain and Panic ran and hid behind him, peeking out from behind Pete slightly.

"Dead…Dead is good! And I know just the warrior." Hades stated, a small smirk on his face.

He knew just the warrior, indeed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, was it crappy? Because it felt like it was in my view! Well, net chapter is already in progress, so expect to see it soon! Hope you enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	82. Auron

**A/N: Yay, reviews! Bountiful, bountiful, glorious reviews! They make my day, y'know?…Ok, that last sentence was way too Rai, lawl! So, Christmas special for this story? Unfortunately, I don't think it will work out all that well with what I had envisioned ^-^; When I first started this story, I expected to be finished with it long before Christmas. But…unless you want me to make the Christmas special back when Axel was still Lea, and everyone was younger, I can do that, though it probably won't be all that great. I don't know, so….Well, I'll just have to see what my imagination says. Ah, so I got to thinking about what the hell I'm gonna do when it comes to the point where I have to….*sniff, sob* T-T write the terribly horrific chapter that has our beloved Axel's sacrifice in it. Ha! Is Axel going to die? HECK NO! I'm not telling you cuz it's a secret that my imagination has geniusly thought up! So…yeah. Enough of my blabbering! GO AND READ! **

***Please note that this chapter was extremely difficult for me to write because watching walkthroughs is seriously and boringly painful *_* My brain hurts…Now you know what it was like to watch all those Days walkthroughs…***

* * *

Donald and Goofy both cowered together, looks of fear on their faces. I couldn't blame them. The place was a bit scary, in my view. What? Have you ever been in a place that has glowing green stuff at the bottom and souls flying all around you like ghosts? No? Didn't think so.

"Waaah…Oh!"

"I'm scared too, Donald."

Sora and I walked forward a bit, me standing a bit behind Sora, my hands on my hips, while Sora yelled. "Hades, come out!" Sora's voice echoed, and we got no reply.

We all looked up to see Hades quarters up ahead, and I sighed. "Lemme guess: We're gonna have to walk all the way up there?" Sora nodded, and I groaned. "Joy…Well, might as get this over with. The sooner we get to leave here, the better." I said, moving forward and leading, Sora, Donald, and Goofy right behind me. We weren't even halfway up the path when a couple of Creeper Plants and Rabid dogs popped up.

Donald and Goofy took one group of Heartless, while Sora and I took another, all of us quickly ridding of the heartless before moving on once again.

Finally, we made it up to where Hades was, only, he wasn't by himself, and he was red. "Look!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the mystery guy and Hades.

Hades was actually fighting this guy…Well…more like ATTACKING would be the word.

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Hades!" Donald shouted, gaining Hades attention, the Lord of the Dead changing to the color blue.

"You again?" He asked, distracted by our sudden appearance and allowing the mystery guy to attack him, hitting Hades with his sword and knocking him back a good few feet before glancing over at us.

"Fight!" He ordered, before running forward at Hades again and bringing his sword down onto him, only to have Hades grab it and push him back, knocking him to the ground.

Sora and I ran forward, weapons in hand. Sora glanced back at the mystery man. "Get up!"

I frowned as I stared at Hades, who changed back to the color red. He was really mad. "Hmph! That's it!"

We all ran forward, Donald using thunder on him. "I got it!"

Goofy threw his shield at Hades, only to have it bounce off and come right back. Sora and I both tried slashing at Hades, only to find that nothing was happening. Finally, as one last attempt, I jumped back and clenched my fist, which fully formed the blaster edge that I had holstered onto my right arm. I pulled my arm back and than jerked it forward, the Blaster Edge flying off my arm and heading straight towards Hades. And guess what? It bounced right off of him and came right back to me, finding its way back onto the holster.

"Something's wrong!" Donald exclaimed, the rest of us nodding with him in a agreement.

"I feel kinda funny…" Sora stated.

"Make that both of us…" I mumbled.

Hades seemed to cool off as he smirked at our words. "That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes-comes with the territory." With that said, his hands became in engulfed in flames, and he lunged at us. I put my sword in front of me as means to defend myself, and shut my eyes. When nothing happened, I opened them to find that the mystery man was standing in front of us, trying to hit Hades, only to miss as Hades poofed away and ended up standing back a few feet.

The mystery man whipped his head in our direction. "Go now!"

"But we've gotta talk to Hades!" Sora objected, me nodding with him in agreement.

Hades put his hands to his ears, as if he hadn't heard correctly. "What was that?"

Sora ran forward, much to my objections that he stay put, but he was stopped by the mystery man, all of us watching as Hades hands became engulfed by flames once more. So, I made a smart decision. "Let's go!" I shouted, Donald and Goofy way ahead of me on the idea, both taking off, while I stayed behind with the mystery guy and Sora. "Sora, c'mon!"

"But-"

"We can't fight him here," The mystery man said, cutting Sora off. He tugged on Sora's arm. "We have to go-now!" With that said, we all took off after Donald and Goofy, missing the large fireball that Hades had shot at us, and exiting his chamber.

We all made it down the stairs, Goofy and Sora both going over to the large doors to the chamber and beginning to push them so they would seal off the chamber. The doors made a loud slam as they sealed it off, Sora and Goofy, leaning against them for a minute to catch their breaths. Poor Donald was hunched over, panting heavily while he stood next to me before jumping up slightly and turning around to face Sora. "Is he gone?"

"I think so…" I mumbled in response, hoping that I was right.

"Don't count on it." Mystery man said, surprising the rest of us.

"Huh?" Sora mumbled, all of us glancing to the his side, where Hades stood, staring down at Sora with a bored look.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, several Shadows and Hook Bats appearing beside him.

I growled slightly, glancing over my shoulder at the exit out of here, before glancing at the others, summoning my sword again. "Why does everything always have to be done the hard way?" I mumbled under my breath, slashing down a Hook Bat that flew towards me, obviously not knowing what the meaning of personal space is.

"That all ya got?" Hades asked us, snapping his fingers and summoning more Heartless.

"I'll show you even more than what I got!" I exclaimed loudly, clenching my fist and jerking my arm forward, Blaster Edge flying off and slashing through every heartless before coming back to me and landing on the holster. The pathway was no longer blocked by that shield, and I ran forward, the others following after me. I actually thought we would make it to the exit, but another force field popped up and blocked us, Hades summoning more heartless. Lance Soldiers and more Shadows.

I grabbed onto one of the Lance Soldiers, the thing going crazy and flying all around, me hanging onto it before it headed to the ground and I jumped off, smirking as it disappeared. I looked over to see that the mystery guy was having a bit of trouble, so I ran over and knocked away several heartless, the guy and I back to back. "Need a hand?"

He scoffed. "Not really."

"Well, too bad, because I'm gonna help you anyway." With that said, I stomped my foot to the ground, a large whirlwind surrounding us and knocking the heartless back a few feet. Using different limit breaks with different people is so much fun.

The guy jumped around in circles, slashing at the heartless, while I dashed here and there, getting rid of some of them. When I felt the end of the limit break coming on, I jumped over to the man, and put my sword to his, spinning them both around before we jumped back, both weapons creating a large tornado and sucking in the heartless, instantly ridding of them.

The path way became open, and we all dashed forward. We were met by more heartless, and we ridded of them like we had done the others, before we finally made it to the exit and ran through it, ending up in the inner chamber, where we all collapsed, with the exception of the mystery guy. I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling. "Please…tell me…we don't….have to…do that again…ever?"

Sora didn't respond to my question. He looked over to the guy. "You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Sora asked.

He shook his head. "No. I'm no hero…I'm just an…"

Sora and I both gave him questioning looks at his pause. "Huh?"

"…Auron." He said.

"Huh?" Goofy mumbled.

"My name." Auron said.

Sora shot up, "I'm Sora."

Donald jumped up onto his back. "Donald."

Goofy then jumped up onto Sora's back, apparently squishing Donald while he waved. "Goofy!"

Sora couldn't handle all the weight on his back, and fell, all three of them landing on top of me, earning a pained grunt from myself. "And the one being crushed is Hope…" I wheezed out, trying to move. Why did they have to be so heavy?

Auron stared down at all of us. "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."

Finally, Sora lifted himself, Donald, and Goofy, off of me. "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks." Sora said.

"Besides, I'm their guardian." I stated, earning a surprised sound from Sora. I smiled at him and winked, pushing him up all the way and standing up, dusting myself off. Sora got up and began to walk away from us. "He just doesn't want to admit that he already has someone watching over him." I mumbled to Auron, who smirked in response.

"Are you sure that you're even old enough to be his guardian?"

"Hey, I happen to be 21, a legal age of being a guardian!"

He only chuckled lightly at my response before we followed after Sora and the others.

Whoever this Auron guy was, he wasn't really all that bad.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	83. What Does It Take to Become a True Hero?

**A/N: Last chapter was cool :D! Probably because Auron is just a really cool character. Grrr, I'm playing Kingdom Hearts 2 right now, and I've beaten it like a billion times already, but I'm trying to beat Sephiroth. OH, WHY MUST YOU BE SO EPICALLY AWESOME, BUT EVIL T-T! AGH, I JUST DIED AGAIN! So, you guys are cool as always for reviewing. So, I'm super anxious about the chapters to come! Hopefully, they will be awesome! So, go enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Finally, we made it to the exit, only to be more disappointed.

"What? It's closed!" Donald exclaimed, trying to push the door open. Sora and Goofy moved over to the door to help him, all three of them trying to push it open. When the three of them couldn't do it, I moved over to help them.

"It's gotta budge!" Goofy exclaimed, his voice strained sounding.

"Come on! Open!" Sora grunted.

"Who knew that doors could be so heavy?" I mumbled, stopping and just leaning against the door, catching my breath. It looked like the door wasn't gonna open that easily. When Donald stepped back a few feet and looked up, something caught his attention. He pointed up at it, and I moved to stand next to him to stare up. It was a giant keyhole. "No wonder we can't open it. It's locked." I glanced over at Sora, and I got an idea. "Hey, Sora?"

"What?"

"Try using the Keyblade." I explained, pointing up to the keyhole. Apparently, he got where I was going with this and summoned the Keyblade, Auron walking over to stand with us.

"Will that open it?" Auron asked, the question directed at Sora, who gave a nod in reply.

"Yeah. I think so." Sora said, lifting it up and pointing it up at the Keyhole, only, we were interrupted by a loud growl.

We whipped around and I automatically summoned Hope's Sky. "Looks like we have company…"

Auron got into a stance, his sword drawn. "Hurry!"

Suddenly, something big, and I mean, **REALLY, REALLY BIG**, fell from above, causing the ground to shake. It was Cerberus, a giant dog with 3 heads, and believe me, it didn't look like it wanted to play fetch. It ran at me and Auron, one of the heads biting down on Auron's sword as he blocked it. I jumped out of the way and glanced over at the others, Donald and Goofy waiting for Sora and us on the other side of the door. Sora ran to them, only to stop and glance back at us, his eyes meeting mine. I sent him a quick grin, facing forward just in time to block Cerberus from eating me, only the thing was a lot stronger than I thought, and it managed to knock me down.

The next thing I know, Cerberus is trying to eat me, and Sora is standing in front of me, blocking it from trying to. I jumped up and ran over to stand directly in front of it with Auron, Sora coming to stand next to us. Cerberus let out a roar and jumped up in the air, getting ready to land right on top of us. The three of us all jumped up and out of the way, immediately attacking the three headed dog.

While Sora and Auron mainly focused on hitting it, I stood off a ways, using magic and throwing the Blaster Edge at it, being able to hit all three heads with it at once. Auron was knocked out of the way, and a giant boulder came falling down towards him. Instantly, I ran over to him, and used Reflega, causing the boulder to bounce off and go hurdling towards Cerberus, successfully hitting the dog and doing a bit of damage.

Sora lunged up in the air at Cerberus, only to be knocked back down to the ground, letting out a pained grunt. I ran over to him and blocked Cerberus from biting down on him before turning to face Sora.

"Curaga!" I shouted, a glowing flower appearing over Sora and opening up, Sora's health being restored. He thanked me quickly before we both went back to fighting Cerberus.

Things didn't get that bad until Cerberus started shooting fireballs at us. Luckily, none of us got hit, but we were beginning to tire quickly. That's when I got an idea. I ran forward, Cerberus seeing me right away, the head on the left and the head on the right both trying to grab me at the same time. I blocked both sets of jaws with my sword, putting it against the head on the right, while I held onto the other one, both lifting me up in the air. The middle head gave a roar, lifting up in the air and ready to come down on me. I jumped up in the air and stuck my sword between its jaws, stopping its mouth from shutting. "Wait for it…" I mumbled quietly. When the other two heads noticed me, they shot up, and I took that as my cue. I grabbed my sword and jumped up, smirking as all three heads hit each other. I spun around, the Hope sword glowing, before I fell down head first, hitting all three heads at once with my sword, Cerberus collapsing to the floor.

"Go!" I exclaimed loudly, Auron, Sora, and I all running forward and attacking Cerberus while it was down. It wasn't more than 10 seconds that it stayed down before it stood back up and started attacking again. I was beginning to grow frustrated, and I wasn't exactly sure how much more Auron and Sora could take. There had to be a more effective way to beat Cerberus. I watched as a couple more boulder fell down from the ceiling, a light bulb going off in my head.

"Sora, Auron!" I shouted, both of them shooting me a quick glance before going back to fighting Cerberus. "Evade his attacks!" Sora jumped up, performing the same attack I had used earlier on Cerberus, effectively knocking the dog back down. I ran over to them and glanced at Auron. "Throw me up into the air!" I ordered. He didn't ask why, just threw me. I aimed blaster edge at the ceiling, throwing it and letting it hit all of the rocks before it came back to me. I landed on both of my feet and looked over to Sora and Auron. "Run!"

We all ran out to Donald and Goofy, glancing back just in time to see Cerberus stand up. Sora, Donald, and Goofy made faces at the dog while I simply smirked as the entire ceiling caved in on him, seeing it happen just in time before the doors closed.

"Whew!" Sora exclaimed, leaning back against the doors.

"Huh?"

I looked down at Donald as he glanced around. "What is it, Donald?"

"What happened to Auron?" Goofy asked us, looking around as well.

Auron was indeed no longer in the group, as if he had never been with us. It was like he disappeared into thin air.

"Should we look for him?" I asked Sora, who only shook his head.

"He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again."

I groaned as we began to walk out from the underworld. "Again? Oh!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy only laughed at my complaint.

* * *

The group of four walked to the big doors of the Coliseum, Hope walking right up to the doors, the others lagging behind a ways, Hope getting ready to knock on the doors, when someone opened them, a well built guy with orange hair **(A/N:Can it be classified as orange?)** walked out, a tired look on his face. He let out a somewhat dejected sounding sigh before he looked up, his face gaining a surprised expression. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?"

"Hey, Herc!" Sora greeted.

Donald jumped up and down, waving. "Hi!"

Goofy waved. "Howdy there!"

Hercules walked forward, stopping front of them. "You on another adventure?"

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless."

"Junior heroes, always busy!" Hercules exclaimed, giving Sora a high five.

"You know it!"

Hercules laughed, straightening up, and noticing the one unfamiliar face amongst the others. "Who's this?"

Hope sent him a smile and a wave. "I'm Hope."

"You traveling around with these three and keeping them in line?" Hercules asked jokingly, earning a laugh from Hope, while Sora and Donald shot him a glare.

"You could say that, yeah."

The group traveled inside, where they met up with Meg, not acknowledging that they had already met her. "So, did you find those friends of yours?" Hercules asked Sora.

"Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg-" Sora began, only to be cut off when Hope elbowed him slightly, causing him to look up at her. She sent him a look and his eyes widened in realization. "Meg-mega-trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two…but the Underworld drains away all our strength."

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea on how we can avoid that, would you?" Hope asked Hercules.

He nodded slightly. "Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

"Think we could use it?" Sora asked.

Hercules grinned. "Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks!" Donald exclaimed.

"Real nice of you!" Goofy stated.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you…" Hercules said, Sora, Donald, and Goofy getting dejected looks on their faces. "Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?" Hercules suggested.

"Hey, good idea!" Sora exclaimed, "C'mon, guys!" Sora ordered, grabbing Hope's wrist and dragging her with them, much to her pleas of letting her stay and rest.

Outside in the arena, there were a bunch of robot like top things, a goat man walking amongst them. Sora and Hope approached him, Sora opening his mouth to say something, only to have the goat man speak before him. "Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn out hero…capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!" He explained, Hope frowning in confusion as she counted off her fingers, counting three words instead of two.

"Two? I counted three…" Hope mumbled to Sora and Co., the three of them laughing loudly at Hope's statement, causing the little goat man to turn around and face them. When he realized who it was, he got a happy grin on his face as he ran to Sora. "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!"

"Lookin' good, Phil!" Sora complimented.

"Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?" Phil asked. Sora, Donald, and Goofy grew thoughtful, remaining silent, until Phil broke it. "Nope, you ain't got what it takes. So, what's up? And who's the broad?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Hope, our new travel buddy!" Sora explained.

Hope waved, smiling at Phil. "Hi!"

"And as for what's up, we're gonna try to teach Hades a thing or two." Sora explained.

Phil was silent for a moment before bursting out into fits of laughter. "Ha ha ha! You four are gonna take on Hades?"

"What's so funny?" Donald squawked, frowning slightly.

Phil stopped laughing. "You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know-stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking!"

"Right!" Sora exclaimed, running out to the field, Donald and Goofy right behind him, Hope staying behind to watch.

"Are you gonna just sit around here, or help him train?" Phil asked her, crossing his arms and frowning.

Hope sent him a smile. "Sora doesn't need my help with training. See, Sora always uses the Keyblade and magic when he fights. I use a Rapier, magic, and hand to hand combat when I do, along with a Blaster Edge. I don't think Sora is ready to go up against me in a battle. I'm afraid I might hurt him or something." Hope said, watching as Sora took down a group of robots, Donald and Goofy right behind him. "Besides….He's got Donald and Goofy to help him out with training. He doesn't need my help with it just yet."

"So, if you're not gonna help him out with anything, why'd you decided to stick around with him?" Phil asked, giving Hope the idea he was bit more nosier than she had thought.

Hope frowned at the question. She was with Sora and Co. so she could go to different worlds to make amends for the mistakes she had made. She was also with them so she could stay safe, and everyone else back home at Hollow Bastion would be safe, too. But she was also here because Axel told her to go with Sora…._ 'No. I'm not here because Axel told me to go with Sora. I could've very well have just ignored that order and gone traveling on my own trying to find him. Only thing is…I don't even know where he's at. But I'm still looking for him while I'm with Sora…And I think I only wanted to go with Sora is because…I'm lonely.' _And like she always did, Hope already had a back-up plan if this plan didn't work out. If it got to where the Organization was fully targeting Sora and Co., she would leave. Because Sora was the Keyblade master, and his safety was a bit more important than hers.

"Well…Sora, Donald, and Goofy helped me out, so I felt obligated to return the favor. I decided to go with them and help them out with getting rid of the Heartless. Plus…I'm searching for some friends, too."

Phil's frown disappeared, a small smile coming over his face. "Really? Well…If I know anyone who're good guys to be sticking with…it's those three right there." Phil stated, gesturing to the three out on the field.

Hope smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. You're right. They're the best guys to be friends with."

"You've got a lot of faith in them. I like that. Say, unlike the junior heroes over there, do you think you know what it takes to become a true hero?" Phil asked, the question surprising Hope somewhat, a memory coming back to her.

_**Flashback~6 years earlier~**_

_Hope grunted as she successfully pushed Sephiroth back with her sword, grinning slightly as she did so. Sephiroth smirked slightly at her progress, lowering his sword and straightening up. "Impressive. I don't think you'll require my services much longer now." _

_Hope recalled her sword. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" _

_Sephiroth gave a slight nod. "You've asked me questions before without asking for permission to. I don't see why you feel the need to start asking for permission now." _

_She ignored his words. "What's it like to be a hero?"_

"_A hero?"_

_Hope nodded. "Yes, a hero. My mom used tell me that my dad was a hero for what he did to help our world and others out there. So does grandpa. And everyone says that you're a hero, too. Actually…I think the real question that I wanna ask is this: What does it take to become a hero?" _

_Sephiroth had a blank expression on his face before a very small smile tugged up the corners of his mouth. "I had a friend once that believed your Honor was the most important thing to live up to. And he told me this: Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams…and honor." _

_Hope looked up at her teacher in wonder, memorizing the quote. "Embrace your dreams, and have honor. You forgot 'protect the things that matter the most.'" Hope stated, watching as Sephiroth walked away. _

"_I didn't forget. You just reminded me." _

_**End Flashback~**_

Hope smiled as she recalled the words her old mentor had told her. "Do I think I know what it takes to become a true hero, huh?" Hope asked aloud, Phil nodding his head. Hope began to walk off and towards the field slowly. "Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams…and honor. And whatever happens, protect your honor and the things that matter the most."

Phil watched her walk off in silence and wide eyed, speechless. If there was one thing that the satyr knew it was this: "That girl is definitely hero material. Wouldn't doubt it if she became a true hero before the rookies."

**

* * *

****A/N: This chapter was a bit boring somewhat, but I liked how the ending turned out! So, how much longer are we gonna be in Olympus you ask? I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last one for Olympus, until you have to go back a couple more times later on in the game. So, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of Crisis Core I gave you at the end and you enjoyed this chapter! LATER TATERS!**


	84. Hiya Demyx and The Fight with The Hydra!

**A/N: Ah, and so, we reach the end of our chapters in Olympus for now until we have to make more visits later on. Did I ever manage to beat Sephiroth like I was trying to do last chapter? No. Am I going to? Yes. When will I beat him? I have no clue! Haha, yeah…So, what world will be next? Well, I'm not sure, since I'm writing this note first before watching a walkthrough online, so yeah…Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After getting in a good thirty minutes of training, Sora stopped and took a nice rest, Donald and Goofy standing in a circle, talking with Phil, while Hope stood on the other side of the field, her hands behind her back, clasped together while her gaze was to the sky, telling Sora that she was deep in thought and probably didn't want to be bothered.

"Hey, how was training?" Hercules asked, gaining everyone's attention as he walked out onto the field. Hope ran over with the others.

Sora grinned. "Piece of cake!"

"Keep saying that now and you'll regret it later on when you get to the harsher stuff." Phil warned, laughing at the expressions of fear Sora, Donald, and Goofy got on their faces, before getting serious again. "Listen, I gotta take off for a bit."

"Where to?" Sora asked quickly, like a small child would.

"None of your beeswax." Phil said before turning around walking out, leaving the group alone.

Hercules looked over at the four, a somewhat saddened expression appearing on his face. "Sorry, guys…The Olympus Stone has been stolen."

Hope's attention was immediately drawn to the topic of the stone being stolen. She remained calm, as did Goofy, while Sora and Donald were the ones to freak out. "By who?" Goofy asked.

"What!" Sora exclaimed.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded coat." Hercules explained, "And he had accomplices-a bunch of creatures in white." Hope sighed, rubbing her temples while Sora and the others discussed who it was, nodding in agreement. She had no reason to discuss who it was, because she knew it was Organization XIII, and the whole thievery thing reeked of Demyx. "Someone you know?" Herc asked the group.

"I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for awhile?" Sora asked.

"Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?"

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"Sorry, afraid we haven't."

"Nope. Sorry, Hercules." Hope apologized.

"Oh, okay…."

"What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather." Everyone whipped around, all of them shooting a glare at Hades as he stood behind Hercules. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description…You know what I'm saying?" Hades asked, turning his back to everyone and glancing at them over his shoulder.

Goofy tapped on Sora's shoulder, gaining the boys attention and pointing at Hades. Sora's facial expression become one of realization before he turned back around. "Oh, right…Hades, we gotta talk!" Sora said, Hades turning around to glance at him for a few seconds before lifting his hand up and flicking Sora on the forehead, the flick knocking Sora backwards and onto the ground.

"I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg…" He poofed away just before Hercules, who had been slowly approaching him from behind, could hit him, poofing right behind him, "went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hercules accused.

"Well, maybe…But why get caught up in the details?" Hades asked.

Hercules didn't reply, only whistled. Immediately, a white winged horse appeared, landing in front of him. Hercules made the move to climb on, only stopping when Hades spoke. "Nah, ah, ah! You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um…the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen."

"Yeah, accidents you cause." Sora stated.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?"

"You're just a coward!" Hercules exclaimed.

"Ah, well. Can't all be heroes." Hades said, poofing away.

Hercules closed his eyes and frowned, and Hope approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes. "Hercules, we'll help you."

Sora walked up to stand next to her, nodding. Hercules looked down at him. "Can you handle this?"

Donald answered for him. "You got it! We're heroes!"

"Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy corrected him.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest!" Sora assured, grinning.

Hercules placed both of his hands on Sora's shoulders. "I'm counting on you." Pegasus walked over to them and Hercules turned to pat the white winged horse. "You gotta find Meg."

Pegasus nodded in understanding before lifting off, leaving the others to watch as he flew off, Hercules feeling a headache beginning to come on.

Being a hero was definitely not easy.

* * *

As much as I wanted to help Meg, I really didn't want to be back down here in the Underworld. It was just too…dark, in my view. I still need to adjust to being in a group, since I'm only used to doing things with just one other person or by myself. So, as we walked down the stairs, something laying in the middle of the floor caught my eye. Actually, more like someone.

"Phil!" I cried, running over to the goat man as he lied on the floor, Sora, Donald, and Goofy right behind me. We all gathered around him as he stood back up.

"Ooh, ooh…." Phil groaned, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." Phil explained to us quickly.

"All dressed in black!" Donald quacked.

"He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone." Sora added in.

"Where'd he run off to?" Goofy asked, and Phil pointed off towards the doors that led to another part in the Underworld.

"That way. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break."

"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!" Sora exclaimed, hitting a fist to his chest.

Phil whipped around and looked at Sora expectantly. "You know someone!" I giggled slightly as Sora and Donald striked a pose, poor Phil sighing. "Oh, good one…"

Once again, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all denied the privilege to be classified by Phil as heroes.

"Sora, we have to go help Meg, remember?" I reminded him, frowning slightly as he looked at me.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Phil, but we can't talk now! C'mon Donald, Goofy!"

I waved goodbye to Phil as we all walked over to the doors and opened them, walking through and instantly being met up with ground fog. Because we couldn't really see the ground, we took a few steps and fell to the ground, which was actually a lot farther down than I thought. Of course, being the flexible person I am, I managed to flip around and land on both of my feet without breaking a sweat. The shouts coming from Sora and the others gained my attention, the three of them falling right behind me, Sora first, Donald second, and Goofy third. I sighed as they groaned before moving over to help them up.

Instantly, we were met by Heartless, all of us running off in different directions and getting rid of them before regrouping. Sora rolled his shoulder around. "Man…This Underworld curse is really getting to me."

"You're not the only one…" I muttered, popping my knuckles as I did so.

"We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast!" Goofy exclaimed, all of us nodding in agreement.

Hopefully we would find it fast.

* * *

As they walked up a giant ramp like pathway, a familiar presence caught Hope's attention, causing the young woman to run up ahead, Sora and the others following after her. Hope came to a stop as she saw someone in a black hood, standing in front of the doorway. The figure turned around to face them, jumping in surprise slightly. "Ah! You!" He exclaims, throwing off his hood.

Demyx's eyes widened slightly when he saw Hope standing with Sora, before he focuses his attention back to the Keyblade wielder, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Wait a sec…Roxas?"

Hope's eyes widen, recollecting when she and Sora had met at Beasts Castle and she had called him Roxas. She prayed that Sora didn't remember that.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked, not hearing Hope's quiet sigh of relief.

"Roxas?" Demyx asked again, and Hope mentally face palmed. Either Demyx was trying to reach out to Roxas who was inside Sora, or he just thought that Sora himself was the real Roxas. When no one replied, Demyx groaned. "Oh, it's no use."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora asked, his hands on his hips.

Demyx pulled an index card out from his pocket, Hope nearly giggling at the idea of Saix having to write down Demyx's orders for him so he wouldn't forget. "Let's see here… _'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'_….Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…" Demyx grumbled, stuffing the note card back in his pocket.

"You're bizarre…" Sora concluded, crossing his arms across his chest.

Demyx pulled out something else from his other pocket, and everyone jumped when they saw what it was.

"The Olympus stone!" Hope exclaimed.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy concluded, pointing out the obvious.

Of course, the words were enough to offend Demyx. "Now that's just plain rude!" He raised the Olympus stone up into the air and it began to glow, and Demyx summoned his Sitar. "Dance water, DANCE!"

Water clones popped up, Sora and co getting rid of some of them, but before Hope could manage to help rid of them or summon her sword, two of them grabbed her arms and began dragging her away. "Wha-HEY! LET ME GO!" Hope exclaimed kicking them and ridding of them, only to have several more appear.

Sora glanced over at her, his eyes widening. "Hope!"

Hope sent him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself!"

He listened to her, reluctantly, going back to fighting the other clones and Demyx, while Hope ran from the clones, only to have them catch her again and drag her further into the boxed her in, keeping her from running away, so she was given no choice but to use force. With a snap of her fingers, she used thunder on them, the clones instantly disappearing.

"Now, did you really have to do that to my water clones, Hope?" Demyx asked, portaling in behind her.

"Demyx, was having your water clones kidnap me really necessary?" Hope asked, sighing slightly.

Demyx looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, it was, because I have to ask you something really important: What are you doing here?"

Hope frowned, jutting out her lower lip and pouting like a child. "Geez, Dem, no 'How are you Hope?' or 'I missed you, Hope! The Castle is so boring without you!'"

Demyx laughed slightly, moving forward and embracing Hope. "Hi, Hopie! I missed you!" Demyx said, using one of his many nicknames he had given Hope.

Hope giggled slightly, patting his back. "Missed you too, Dem-Dem!"

Demyx broke away, his face growing serious again. "Now, you wanna tell me how come you're here with the kid and his two sidekicks?"

Hope rolled her eyes at the nicknames the sitar player had given her three comrades. "First off, those are not their names. Their names are Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and secondly, I'm here because I'm traveling around with them now."

Demyx's frown deepened. "Traveling with _them _now? Woah, hold it! **HOLD IT**!" Demyx exclaimed loudly, waving his hands around. "How come you're sticking around with them now?"

Hope sighed, moving to have her back facing Demyx. "It's…complicated. And I don't think I have time to explain every bit of it to you. If I don't hurry back to the group, they might think I was kidnapped by you for real."

Demyx crossed his arms across his chest. "I think you have time to tell me at least half of this complicated reason."

Hope gave him a small smile, knowing that he wasn't going to let her go without her telling him. "I guess the main reason is because I'm trying to make amends."

"Amends?" Demyx repeated.

"Yes," Hope said, nodding slightly, "amends for the wrong things the Organization did. The mistakes they made. I'm going back to every world and fixing the mistakes that I watched happen and helped participate in. That's my main goal…That, and exterminating the Heartless. Once those things are complete…I won't feel like a bad person anymore."

Demyx felt bad for Hope. Well…feeling as bad as a Nobody could feel. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'm probably more of a bad person than you can ever be." Hope had to smile at that, and that made Demyx feel better. Now he had an even bigger question. "Where's Axel?"

Hope's shoulders, which had been slumped a bit, stiffened as she straightened up her posture, her chest clenching slightly as she heard the name. "He left."

Demyx's frown disappeared, his face turning into one of shock. "What? Why?"

_**Roxas's theme begins to play~**_

"Roxas."

"What?"

"Roxas…That's why he left me behind. He left me a note saying he figured out a way to get Roxas back. Told me to stick with Sora because I would be safe with them. To be honest with you, I think he only left was because he was tired of running away." Hope stated, her tone a bit bitter sounding. She and Demyx remained silent, until Demyx heard a loud crash, and he shot his head up to see what it was. Hope, who had an angry and hurt look on her face, had punched the wall, her fist remaining on the place she had hit, dust flying around her from where she hit the wall. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

"Hope…" Demyx mumbled sadly, a bit shocked by hearing the young woman curse.

"Is having to run so bad? Is it really that hard to just run away! **STUPID PYRO HEADED IDIOT! ARGGH!**" She threw another punch at the wall, and then another, until she was punching it repeatedly as she spoke. **"IS HAVING TO STAY WITH ME THAT AWFUL? ARGGH!" **She was about to throw one last punch at the wall, when Demyx grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hitting the wall isn't gonna fix anything. Look, I know that you're mad at him. I'm mad at him too, because he promised me that he would take care of you, and what does he do? Goes off and breaks that promise. But that's not my point. My point is that Axel cares for you as much as a Nobody can care for someone. He probably just wants to make you happy by getting Roxas-"

Hope shook her head, silencing him. "I know that Axel cares, but…There isn't a way to get Roxas back. Axel just doesn't want to believe it. Roxas is never coming back. Not now, not tomorrow, not next week, or next year. Never. And if Axel is trying to get him back, than I can't help but feel that Xemnas is trying to get his little 'toy' back as well. Well, you can give them this message if you want: Anyone who tries to hurt Sora will have to answer to me." Hope said, smirking slightly.

Demyx grinned at her. "Ok."

Hope hugged Demyx. "Thanks, Demyx. For listening to me. And as much as I'd like to stay around, I have to go help out the others. Don't worry, we'll meet again soon."

Demyx nodded. "No problem. And Hope?" Demyx said, causing Hope to stop and turn around to look at him. "Be careful."

She nodded, sending him a wink before running back to where she had left her three comrades.

**

* * *

**

**With Sora and Co.~**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got into stances, directing their weapons in front of them at Hades. Meg, who was currently wrapped in chains, smiled at them, happy to see that they had come to rescue her. Hades began to laugh slightly, and Sora crossed his arms across his chest. "Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for you help! Now have a nice day." With that being said, he poofed away, Meg opening her mouth to say something, only to stop and look back at the group before her, her eyes widening slightly.

"Sora, behind you!"

"Hahaha, what's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld?" Pete asked, Bat Hook Heartless flying around him. "Aw, boo-hoo!"

Sora got into a stance. "Better think again!"

Pete looked around at the heartless he had with him, before pointing at the group. "Charge!" Pete ordered, the Heartless flying at Sora and the others.

"**I DON'T THINK SO!" **Someone exclaimed. Before the Heartless could even reach the group, someone jumped down from above, letting out a battle cry and hitting their sword to the ground, a giant like shockwave coming from it and hitting each of the Heartless, all of them disappearing. The dust around them cleared and Sora grinned when he could see who the person was.

"Hope, you're okay!"

Hope sent him a grin over her shoulder. "Of course I'm okay! I can see that I got here just in time though. Now, you wouldn't happen to have that stone, would you?" Hope asked. Sora nodded, pulling the Olympus stone out from his pocket and throwing it to Hope, who easily caught it. She lifted it up into the air and a glowing light surrounded her, making her feel refreshed and energy replenished. "Ah, much better!"

Pete, who had been watching the whole exchange in annoyance and frustration, stomped his foot angrily. "Who do ya think ya are, just fallin' outta the sky and getting rid of my Heartless like that?"

"It's a free world, and I have my rights and reasons. Besides, the Keyblade Master is my responsibility in a way, seeing as how I'm older than him, so I can't let anyone try to hurt him. As for who I am…" Hope said, clenching her fist, the Blaster Edge fully forming on her arm. "You'll just have to figure that out on your own."

Pete growled, summoning more Heartless. "Ya little brat! CHARGE!"

Hope shot a quick glance at Sora. "You three take care of the Heartless and Pete! I'll keep Meg safe!" Hope said, running over to Meg. "Time to run around!"

Heartless instantly swarmed Hope, making her turn her attention to them, while Meg had to run around, several chasing after her. "Help me!"

Hope growled, hitting the Heartless she was currently fighting with her sword, while throwing the Blaster Edge at the ones attacking Meg, getting rid of both sets easily. But the more that Hope and Sora killed, the more the Heartless kept coming at them, the amount beginning to increase drastically.

"There's too many!" Sora exclaimed, knocking two more away as they flew at the group.

"Let's go!" Donald cried, everyone else agreeing with him on that. Sora got rid of the chains that were tied onto Meg, facing forward again as more Heartless came at them.

A loud cry from behind Pete caught everyone's attention, someone throwing a Bat Hook into another, both falling and hitting Pete, knocking him down on his back.

"Hercules!" Hope cried happily, waving at the man as he ran over to them, stopping in front of Meg and giving her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized to Meg before looking up and whistling. Pete stood back up, only to be hit in the head and knocked back down as Pegasus flew down and kicked him before landing in front of the group. Hercules picked up Meg and placed her on Pegasus's back. "Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum."

"What about you?" Sora asked, concerned.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." Hercules explained.

Sora and the others nodded, beginning to run back up, only to stop when they realized Hope wasn't following. "Hope, hurry!"

Hope sent Sora a smile, holding up her index finger and winking at him. "I'm going to stay as back-up. Get back to the Coliseum! Now!"

"But-"

"Sora!" Donald cried, tugging on the boys arm.

"Sora, Hope will be okay. You just have to trust her." Goofy explained.

Sora nodded. "Right. I do. Let's go!" He exclaimed, finally exiting, and leaving Hope and Hercules to fight alongside each other.

Pete, who stood back up and tried to stop Sora and Co., yelled after them, "Now, wait a sec!" He exclaimed, trying to run after them, only to stop as Hercules ran in front of him, and Hope got beside him.

"Where do you think you're going, you big lug?"

"OOOH!" Pete growled, summoning more Bat Hooks and several Trick Ghosts, all of them charging at Hope and Hercules.

Hercules got rid of most of them by hitting them, but he easily got overpowered. Hope was off slashing at the ones sent at her and throwing her Blaster Edge at them. Quickly, she ran to Hercules, getting rid of the ones attacking him and helping him up. She glared at Pete as he summoned more Heartless, sending them all at Hercules. Instantly she moved to stand in front of him, throwing the Blaster Edge and getting rid of the Heartless, the Blaster Edge going back to the holster on her arm. She remained in front of Hercules, her arms spread out.

"What…What are you doing?" Hercules asked, panting slightly.

"Protecting you from the Heartless. What else does it look like I'm doing?" Hope asked, the smile she had on her face showing in her voice. She threw the Blaster Edge at a couple of more Heartless that got a little too close.

"That's okay…I'm fine. You don't need to keep me safe. I'm a Hero, remember?"

"Oh, I know you're a hero. But I know that you're not fine, Herc. And as for keeping you safe, I sort of have to. I have to protect the things that matter most, and you, my friend, matter a lot to a bunch of people. And so, as a loyal friend, it's my duty to keep my friends safe." Hope said, casting cure on Hercules, though he was still a bit exhausted. "You just try and catch your breath and let me handle these guys, ok?"

Before he could respond, Hope took off, sword in hand and Blaster Edge ready. She leaped up and threw the blaster edge down, letting it do its job, while slashing heartless with Hope's Sky. She made the moved to hit Pete, only he blocked her attack by grabbing her sword and throwing her back. Hope flipped around and grunted as she landed on her feet and slid back to Hercules, remaining on the ground in a crouched position, her hand on the ground. As the Blaster Edge finished most of its job, it came flying back to Hope, who easily caught it by holding her arm out, the weapon landing right on its holster. Once again, Hope casted cure on Hercules, hoping that it would give him enough strength to fight back. But it wasn't enough, and she was beginning to tire from fighting and healing. If she overdid it, she would pass out from exhaustion and then what would happen?

"Hope, get outta here! Let me finish this off!" Hercules yelled, punching a couple of Heartless.

She glanced up at him tiredly, her eyes widening when she saw the large swarm of Bat Hooks that were coming up behind him, ready to tackle him to the ground. With every ounce of strength she had, she ran forward as fast as she could and knocked Hercules out of the way, and used Firaga, getting rid of the bat hooks before she stumbled back a bit.

'_There's just too many of them…If I use anymore magic, it'll knock me out cold, and then Herc will have to fight alone! So…what should I do? I think I need to use magic to try and lower the amount some more…But…Wait…I GOT IT!'_

"Herc, get ready to throw as many punches as you can!" Hope shouted, her hands glowing slightly as she yelled. She made a couple of hand signs before shouting. "HASTE!" The Heartless stopped in mid air, frozen within time. Hercules ran forward, hitting each and everyone of them. When they began to fall towards the ground, Hope decided to speed things up, so she did. With incredible speed she ran forward and slashed all of them, each one disappearing. Hope landed on both feet, only to stumble and fall over.

'_Definitely over did it…' _

She closed her eyes for a moment, only to open them and smile when she saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing with Hercules. Weakly, she stood up.

"You guys can handle this…" She said, Sora nodding. She smiled and took off, getting out of there.

* * *

I walked out of the Underworld, stronger than I had been earlier because I managed to find an ether and a potion along the way, and I expected everything to be fine and dandy? Was it?

No. No, it was actually far from it. **VERY **far from it, to be honest. We're gone for no more than an hour at least, and I come back to find what? The Coliseum half destroyed by a big ugly monster!

"This can't be…"

I whipped around to see Hercules fall to his knees, the shock and sadness clear in his eyes. I moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder while Sora ran over to us, nearly getting squished with a piece of debris. The Hydra let out a roar, and I will admit, the thing looked a bit intimidating. Meg and Phil ran over to us, and Pegasus landed down next us, Phil shaking Hercules, his face one of relief.

"Champ! You're safe!"

Hercules had this look of…sadness on his face. "I failed…"

"Hey, come on…." I said, trying to get him not to put the blame on himself.

"It's not your fault!" Meg assured.

"I left everyone unprotected…" He went quiet before he punched the ground, "Hades was right. I'm just a…a washout."

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that." Phil stated, trying to get Hercules to cheer up.

Sora ran over to us and knelt down next to Herc, while poor Meg looked as if she were about to cry. "Wonderboy…"

"Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up." Sora said, his voice reassuring.

Hercules sat back up, putting his head in his hands. "I'm some hero…" Suddenly, Hercules seemed to lose all of his color, paling into some awful shade of…well, I'm not sure what color you could call it, but it wasn't a good sign, ok? The loud footsteps of the Hydra approaching caught our attention, and everyone went back to focusing on it.

I looked back at Meg. "Get him out of here. He's in no shape to be fighting right now."

She nodded in agreement with me, lifting one of Hercules's arms over her shoulder, and walking him off somewhere safe, Phil going with them. The Hydra approached us and roared, all of us getting into stances.

"Herc needs help!" Donald exclaimed, readying his staff.

"Yeah." Sora said in agreement.

Phil ran back over to us, getting in a stance next to me. "Don't suppose you got room for one more?"

I sent him a smile, glancing back at Meg and Pegasus as they came over to stand behind us. "We're in."

I nodded, turning my attention back to the monster in front of me. I popped my knuckles and summoned Hope's Sky, and clenched my fist together, fully forming my Blaster Edge. Once I was prepared, I turned to look at everyone else. "GO!"

* * *

"OOOF!" Hope muttered as she was knocked back and into a wall. Quickly, she stood up, just in time to see Sora slice off the Hydra's neck. She figured the battle was over, until she saw the monster stick its neck into the ground. From the other side of the arena, Phil stood waving his arms in the air at them.

"Hey, Sora, Hope!"

Hope made the move to run forward, only to be stopped as three more heads came up from the ground, blocking her from going any farther. She growled slightly before looking over at Sora, who jumped into the air to hit down a piece of training equipment that Phil had thrown, the thing hitting the Hydra in the back, and all the heads falling to the ground. Each one of them took a different head, all of them lowering the health of the monster, eventually getting rid of all the heads.

"Get up on the Hydras back!" Phil ordered, jumping up and down from where he stood. This time, Hope got up on its back and hit another piece of equipment down on its back, Sora and the others getting rid of the last head. Hope smirked when it was gone, thinking that the battle was really over this time, until the thing came back up from the ground, sprouting 7 heads.

Leaping back several feet, she shot the Blaster Edge at it, getting in several hits here and there. It was actually working for a while, until the Hydra saw Hope as a meal and tried to eat her. Hope ran around, dodging each set of jaws as they came down to her, missing them just in time. But as she was running, she was paying more attention to the Hydras 7 heads instead of its tail. The Hydra swung its tail down, and successfully hit Hope, knocking her back several feet and into a wall, Hope hitting it hard enough this time to knock her out.

And that's exactly what happened. She was knocked out cold.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This was really long! But it was fun! Ah, so tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I'm excited! I really love Christmas! I'd explain why, but it would be a really long explanation. But you can ask me anyway and I'll tell you why! Next chapter: Disney Castle! Please leave a review! LATER TATERS!**


	85. I'm a Key?

**A/N: Birth By Sleep= most epic game since Kingdom Hearts 2! Haha, I love it! So, yeah…this update probably took a while to write because I'm busy playing BBS. This chapter is just a filler, which is why it doesn't have any actual visitation to any worlds. Enjoy!**

* * *

I glanced around as I walked forward, glancing down and noticing the same stained glass column from that dream I had back when I was 15. It was the same like the last time, except I looked more grown up. I was still in the same position, propped up looking with my eyes closed as if I were sleeping, the Hope Sword in my hand. Off to the side were smaller pictures, one of Axel, Ienzo, Grandpa, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and surprisingly and strangely enough, Aqua and Ven.

"Why am I back here?"

_Because, there are some things that you need to know._

Hey, the mystery voice from before! "What kind of things?"

_Things on how to help the ones in need of help, and how to stop the darkness from overtaking the worlds. Many other things as well, including things about yourself._

I was expecting the first few things, but things about myself? "What more do I need to know about myself? I mean, no one knows me better than me."

_That is true…One does know themselves better than any others could, but even though you think you may know everything about yourself, you don't. _

"Is that even possible?"

_Indeed. It is very possible. _

"Well, if you say so…Now, could you please explain to me why I'm here?"

_To begin with the exact reason, it is because I am here to warn you of the dangers you are to encounter. The Heartless are getting stronger and stronger by the minute the more Organization XIII strives for power. The more power they seek, the more Heartless there are. And the stronger the Heartless are, the more difficult your quest will get._

I sighed. "How can it get more difficult from here?"

_Because, the more hearts that the Keyblade releases, the more power the Organization gets. _

"What? Are you serious? But how can we get rid of the Heartless without using the Keyblade?"

_You cannot. It is impossible to do. And since your weapon also releases hearts like the Keyblade does, it is also giving more power to the Nobodies. _

I frowned, staring at my feet. "So, it's a lose-lose situation, right?"

_It would seem that way, yes. But you will have to get rid of the heartless using the Keyblade and your sword. _

"But you just said-"

_What I said was what your weapon and the Keyblade do. I did not say to stop using either weapons to get rid of the Heartless. _

I sighed, sitting down and pulling my knees up to my chest. "I guess…that there's no choice but to continue then. Fine."

_What is it that you wish to accomplish out of this quest?_

"I wish to give someone very special to me a new heart. That's what I was going to do when Xemnas first asked me to help them obtain Kingdom Hearts. I was stupid to believe it would be that easy. I also hope to fix the mistakes that I made. If I can do that, I won't feel like a bad person anymore."

_You're not a bad person, child. You have been misled by the wrong side into believing that you would be fine. To fix the mistakes that you have made, and those made by others is a very brave thing to do. The one that is special to you…the one you wish to give a heart…He is a Nobody, isn't he?_

"Now, don't you go on and say that Nobodies cannot feel and were never meant to exist!" I exclaimed angrily, gasping as I heard myself shout like that. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm just a bit touchy."

_There is nothing to apologize for. It is true that Nobodies cannot and will probably never be able to feel any emotion of any kind, and that they were never meant to exist, but you do not think so, correct?_

I nodded. "I know that it is possible for them to feel. I've seen them feel with my very own eyes. I saw him…"

_Who, child?_

"Roxas…He's a Nobody. And I saw him cry. I don't remember what happened, but he began to cry. The memory of what happened is a fuzzy one, but…I think someone or something went away. Even though Roxas is inside Sora now, I know that independently, he can feel sorrow and other emotions."

_And what of the other one? The one who you say is very special to you?_

I laughed slightly. "Axel…His name's Axel. And as for him being able to feel…I'm not so sure anymore."

_Why is that?_

"He left me behind so he could go and try to get Roxas back. But Axel can feel…I know he can, because of this determination, this need to get Roxas back. Although Axel would never admit it, he loves Roxas. They were like brothers, and I know he was sad when Roxas left. But…"

_But what?_

I frowned. "Axel is so insistent that Nobodies can never be Somebodies. He thinks that they're destined to be emotionless for eternity, and fade away to nothing. But I want to fix that…I don't want him to feel like that. But I want to help him, because I love him."

_I'm afraid I cannot tell you how you can help him, but I can tell you that you yourself just might be able to help. _

I smiled at that. "Thank you…I…have several other questions to ask. Almost 7 years ago now, two people came to my world. Their names were Ventus and Aqua. They were Keyblade wielders. Several months ago, when I was stationed at Castle Oblivion…I came in contact with Ventus somehow. His heart…is gone…and he's somewhere sleeping. He says that he's waiting for his friends, and one of them is Aqua. I was wondering…could maybe tell me what exactly happened to them?"

_Ventus's heart is drifting in between light and dark. It's trying to find its way back to him, but it's finding it hard to do that. As for Aqua…She is trapped in darkness, though her light keeps shining bright to protect her. The time to save them all will come soon. That's why you're here. To save the ones that need to be saved and rescued the most. _

"Are you saying that it's…my purpose?"

_In a sense, yes, it is. But…you're purpose in life is much more than that. You will just have to wait and see for yourself. _

"My heart…" I paused, putting a hand to my chest. "Everyone keeps saying that it's completely pure, full of light and void of darkness. Is that…is that really true?"

_It is true. Your heart itself is pure light. Although there are 7 princess's of heart, with pureness in them, yours outnumbers all of them. Unlike the 7 princess's of heart, you were born with a very strong and light filled heart, but when you got a bit older, your light grew to an increasingly large amount. _

"How did that happen?"

_It is understandable that you would not remember the event on that one day when you were only a small child. I will show you._

I was about to ask how, but I stopped as I felt something going on through my head.

_**Flashback~16 years ago~**_

_A young Hope sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she crawled out and grabbed a little cup beside her bed, walking out and into the bathroom, turning on the sink and filling it up with water, sipping it as she walked back into her bedroom. It was early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise up. Hope smiled slightly as she moved over to the small table in her room, picking up several pieces of paper and some crayons, moving over to sit on the floor and color. Something caused her to look over to her side, the presence of something safe catching her attention._

"_Who are you?" Hope asked, a small little orb of light flying inside her room, stopping in front of her face, the small glow it let off lighting up her face._

_**Do not be afraid, little one, for I am the source of all light, the heart of all hearts. I am Kingdom Hearts.**_

_Hope smiled, cocking her head to the side as she stared at the orb. "Oh, hello, Kingdom Hearts! Nice to meet you!"_

_**Likewise, young Hope. I have come here because I've chosen you as the protector, for your heart is extremely strong and pure.**_

_Hope gave the orb of light a curious glance. "Protector? Of what?"_

_**Of the power I hold inside me. The Protector of Kingdom Hearts and the Light. **_

_Hope frowned worriedly. "Is something trying to hurt the Light?"_

_**The Darkness is trying to take over the light, swallowing the light in peoples hearts and the light of the worlds. If this continues to happen, the darkness will overthrow the light, and consume everything.**_

"_That's awful." Hope stated, frowning sadly._

_**Small fragments of light always manage to survive in the hearts of children. You're a very special child, for your light grows bigger each day. That is why you're destined to save them all. To help them find their ways out of the darkness and back into the light. The Darkness will never be able to touch your light and steal it away. Your heart will forever be void of any darkness, and always plentiful of light. A time will come in the future where you will have to make choices on how you wish to use that light, whether it be to fight the darkness with, save others with it, or both. Whichever choice you make will still save everything. For you, little one, are the key to the light.**_

"_A Key? Hmm…I don't really get a lot of this stuff that you just said, Kingdom Hearts, but the part about saving and helping people…I'll always do that. I like helping others."_

_**I do not expect you to understand at a young age like this, child, but when you're older, you will figure it out. All the pieces will come into place. Just remember, believe in the light, for it is the only way to get you out of the dark. **_

_Hope smiled. "Ok! I'll never forget!"_

_**Young Hope, you will be a savior and the light to guide those that have fallen into the dark. For you're the Key.**_

_**End Flashback~**_

I gasped as the memory ended, putting a hand to my chest. "You mean…that voice was you, wasn't it…Kingdom Hearts?"

_It was. When you were born, the pure light inside of you was already detectable. It was also seen that you would always be a pure person, never giving into darkness. That's why I chose you._

"Are you saying…that the entire reason Xemnas is so intent on trying to use me is because I'm really the Key to Kingdom Hearts?"

_I loaned you half of my power that day, 16 years ago. Only you, and the wielders of the Keyblade, may have the authority to open the doors, though you are the main key to those doors. It was smart of you to leave while you still could, or those doors would've been opened by now. _

"I see…I think…I understand what I must do now. I have to save the light, and keep those doors safe. I have help the ones that have strayed off the path of light and steered onto the path of darkness. My sole purpose…is to protect the things that matter the most, isn't it? Light is very important, and the people that are in danger because of the heartless are important. Their lives matter, like everything else important."

_You now understand your task. All of this information will be useful to you on your quest. My work here is done, child. _

My eyes widened slightly and stood back up. "Wait! How can I…is there a way for me to ever speak with you whenever I want to?"

_You can always talk with me in your sleep whenever you wish to. Just think about it, and it will happen. And now…it's time for you to wake up and continue your quest._

I felt my eyes beginning to drift closed, falling into unconsciousness again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I liked how this turned out. I think I did pretty good :D! Hope you enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	86. Getting hurt is a lesson?

**A/N: Yay, it's the first update of this story for 2011! WOOT! Lol, Happy New Year people! *Whistles* 377 reviews…Almost to 400...Wow. I am awestruck by the number, and I thank you my lovely and devoted readers and reviewers! You guys are my motivation to keep writing, and I appreciate all of you for that, no lie. You guys are so awesome, so thank you for being awesome! I really don't think I have anything else to say…Hmm…If I did, then I forgot…Grr, I think I did, but I can't remember! Ah, screw it, I'll think of it by the end of this chapter! Now, go on ahead and read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, let's get this in our heads one more time; I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THIS STORY, AND MY OC'S! ANYTHING KINGDOM HEARTS RELATED IS NOT MINE, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN COPIES OF THE GAMES!**

* * *

"_Ven…Ventus!"_

"_The boy's heart is sleeping….It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity. Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness…that means he will be looking for a friend-one who believes in him to show him the way home."_

"_I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it."_

"_Aqua…put an end to me."_

"-ey, I think she's comin' around now!"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hope?"

"Princess Hope, can you hear us?"

Hope's eyes fluttered open to reveal Sora, Donald, and Goofy all staring down at her with worried looks on their faces. She frowned slightly, moving to sit up, wincing and groaning in pain as she did, Sora moving to gently push her back down. "Woah, take it easy…"

"Ugh, what…happened?"

"You mean you don't remember? You got knocked out by the Hydra. Luckily, we were able to get rid of it right after you got hit." Sora said, giving her a grin.

"Gawrsh, you sure had us worried there for a second." Goofy stated.

She smiled and laughed tiredly. "Sorry…But where are we?"

"Well, we were at Disney Castle, where Donald and Goofy, and the King live, but we have to go talk to Merlin about something, and drop you off to Aerith."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because we think you might be a bit more hurt than you look. We just want Aerith to make sure that nothing's broken or anything." Sora explained, giving her a smile.

"Ok…and why do you need to talk to Merlin?"

"The Heartless are all over the Castle and the Cornerstone of Light's in trouble thanks to Maleficent!" Donald exclaimed.

Hope's eyes widened slightly. "The Cornerstone Of Light is in danger?"

Sora frowned. "Do you even know what it is?"

"Of course I know what is! Merlin told me about it when I was younger. It's what protects your castle from darkness, right?" Hope asked, the question being directed to Donald and Goofy, both of them nodding. Her face became serious. "The stronger the darkness is there, the weaker the cornerstone becomes. You better hurry up to Hollow Bastion."

"Actually, we're already here." Sora said, "We were just trying to see if you would wake up first before we go down."

She smiled. "Well, I'm awake now, so let's go."

Sora helped her up over to the transporter, and they were beamed down in front of Merlin's house. Sora helped Hope walk inside. "Anybody home?"

"Merlin!" Donald called.

"The castle's in danger!"

Merlin poofed in behind them. "What is all that racket? Ho-ho! I thought-oh, it's you!" His eyes widened when he saw Hope. "Good heavens, girl! Where on earth have you been? You've been gone almost a whole year!"

She laughed. "It's a long story, one for some other time. And I've already been back here at least twice, you just didn't bother to come greet me like the others did."

"Merlin, is it alright if Hope stay's here? She sort of wore herself out during our last battle and I think Aerith needs to check her out for broken bones." Sora said.

"Well, just don't keep her standing up like that! Go put her on the bed! Aerith should be back from getting some groceries in minute now." Merlin said. Sora complied, setting Hope down on the bed. She gave Sora a tired smile.

"Be careful, yeah?"

He grinned. "No problem!"

Hope laughed as Donald began to explain everything to Merlin, the duck not even noticing they had poofed away.

Several minutes later, Aerith walked into the house, Leon right behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw Hope, dropping the bags she had in her hands and running over to Hope. "What happened to you?"

"I got knocked into a wall by a giant monster. Sora made me stay here so you could make sure I was okay. He thinks that I might've broken something, though I doubt it." Hope said, wincing slightly as Aerith made her lay back on the bed.

"You might have broken something judging by the way you look. You look exhausted…"

"Well, that's what happens when you use a bunch of strong magic…You lose energy…" Hope explained.

Leon leaned against the headboard of the bed, his arms crossed across his chest. "You shouldn't have left."

She shot him a glare. "You should've kept your mouth shut about me not being here all the time. Telling that to Sora was not necessary, and you know that."

"I was just saying that so he would see that you weren't a travel person. And you being here right now in this condition proves it."

"Are you saying that I deserved this?" Hope asked, gesturing to her sore and exhausted body. "Are you saying that getting hurt is supposed to teach me a lesson?"

"Well, I hope so."

"Why are you treating me like I'm a little kid? In case you've forgotten, I'm 21 now, a year younger than you are. And last time I checked, you weren't my guardian, so stop acting like you are."

"Is it a crime for me to be concerned about our worlds-"

"Don't!" Hope screamed, holding a finger up to silence him, sending him a dangerous glare. "Don't you dare even finish that sentence. We've already had this discussion, and you know what my reasons are for not staying here to take care of all these problems."

"I'm afraid I don't, because you only mentioned mistakes. You didn't explain what you did exactly, and I'd like to know what happened. You disappeared all the sudden, depressed and lonely, and then you're back here after almost an entire year of being gone. Was it because you had to confirm that little piece of hope that they were alive and somewhere else out there?"

Hope stiffened, Leon's hard stare intensified, and Aerith quietly stared at the two. "Shut-up, Squall…"

"So that's why, isn't it? Because you thought that Isa and Lea-"

She shot up and slapped him, his head whipping to the side, his hand going to his now reddened and stinging cheek. "Don't…you dare say their names like you're disgusted. They were your friends too, so don't you dare be so hateful towards them like that. Because if you even dare to say another word about them that's so spiteful, so help me, I will not hesitate to do more than just slapping you, do you understand?"

His eyes softened slightly as he continued to rub his stinging cheek, regretting the things he had said before. He moved over to the door and opened it, walking out and slamming it behind him. Hope sighed, turning to glance at Aerith, who had several potions and elixirs in her hands. She handed them to Hope, who drank 2 potions and one elixir, bagging the others for later. She sat down on the bed, her head in her hands. "Aerith?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry you had to see me yell like that…"

Aerith smiled at her friend softly. "It's okay, Hope…"

Hope leaned back against the wall, sighing softly. "Is…Cloud around?"

"He's right here."

Aerith and Hope looked over at the doorway to see Cloud Strife, in all his glory, leaning against the door casually, his eyes closed and his arms crossed across his chest. Hope smiled. "Hi, Cloud…"

He walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "Come with me. We need to talk."

"Uh, okay?"

They walked out of Merlin's house and towards the outskirts of town, to the cliff that over looked the canyon of the Great Maw. Cloud stood, arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed. Hope stared out at Villains Vail as they stood on the cliff, before she glanced at Cloud and smiled jumping up and wrapping her arms around him, surprising him slightly. "Cloud, I'm so happy! When we left here, and got to Traverse Town, we all thought the worst had happened to you! I'm so happy that you're alright…."

Cloud hugged her back quickly before prying her off of him. "I'm sorry…"

Hope frowned. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Cloud. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, what is that you wanted to talk about?" Hope asked, taking a seat on the cliff, her feet dangling over the edge.

"…Sephiroth's out there somewhere."

Hope stiffened slightly, her eyes widening as she heard the generals name spoken. "So, he's alive, huh?" Cloud nodded his head, and Hope sighed. "The way you said it makes it sound like it's actually a very bad thing. What's going on, Cloud?"

"When our home was taken over by the Heartless…I fell into darkness. And it was because of Sephiroth that I did. He told me to give into it, and…I listened to him. He said that I could save everyone if I gave into it. But…I was stupid enough to fall for it. I've been searching for Sephiroth so I can defeat him, and get rid of the darkness within me once and for all."

"I see…So that's what happened to you. Did you ever find your way back to the path of light?"

"Barely…It's hard to stay on it, when I still have darkness inside of me. It's hard to not fall off of it and into the dark. But when I defeat Sephiroth once and for all, I don't think it will be so hard anymore. It won't be such a struggle."

"Cloud."

"Hm?"

Hope stood up, and summoned Hope's Sky. "The Light…Your light is there inside of you. I think that you need to search harder. Look closer into your inner darkness, because in the deepest darkness, there is always a light there. But…Sephiroth isn't easy to fight. I know. He taught me every battle skill I know. So, if I find him first, I call dibs on fighting him first."

Cloud smirked slightly. "Whatever, as long as I can get rid of him." The two were quiet for a minute until the blonde spoke up again. "I heard what you and Leon said to each other."

Hope sighed, frowning sadly. "Are you going to tell me that I need to stay here, too?"

"No. If you made mistakes that you think you need to make up for, then you should do that before staying here permanently."

She smiled. "Cloud…thank you…"

"You're welcome…Hope."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: WAH! School starts up again tomorrow, and I don't want to go back! OMG, I just saw the first commercial for Coded on TV! I screamed and my parents came into my room thinking I was dying. Lol, I can't wait till it hit's the stores so I can go buy it! Hope you enjoyed this! LATER TATERS!**


	87. The Computer

**A/N: Haha, sup my people?**

**The People: *Death Glares***

**Oi, I guess I sort of deserve the angry looks ^-^; After all, I haven't updated since the beginning of the month, and that's an awfully long time for me to go without an update. I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SUCH A LAZY AUTHORESS! As a way of saying sorry, I offer you lovely people this new chapter that may be sort of too…crappy and…well, not very smart, but whatever! My genius brain can only conjure up so many things at once. ENJOYYYY!**

_

* * *

_

_Axel frowned as he stood on the clock tower, staring out at the sun setting on Twilight Town. He was so concentrated on the horizon, he didn't even here the quiet sounds of footsteps approaching him. He jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, a form pressing into his back. The wind blew slightly, and he sighed softly as Hope held onto him. _

"_I'm sorry…" She did not reply, and he turned around to face her. She smiled slightly, before moving away, Axel grabbing her hand to stop her. "No…don't go." She didn't stop, and her hand slipped out of his. He made the move to run after her, only to find that he couldn't move his legs. "No! Come back! Hope!" He shouted after her, watching as she disappeared into the darkness, falling to his knees when Twilight Town became nothing but darkness. He held his head in his hands, shaking it over and over. "HOPE!"_

"GAH!" Axel shot up, panting heavily. Beads of sweat covered his forehead as he breathed heavily, looking around to find that he was still in the hotel room he had rented for a night. He glanced over at the next bed, the form of another red-head sleeping soundly coming into his view. He sighed, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. That dream had been awful, terrifying, and scarily realistic like. To lose the one person that was so very precious to him and everyone else…there were no words to even describe what it would be like.

"_Hey, what're you doing? Hurry up!"_

"_Do you think that I'm strong enough to take on anything?"_

"_You need to cut back some on that ice-cream. It's making you too slow!"_

"_Axel! Let's go somewhere fun!"_

"_I'm bored! Do something with me!"_

"_Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"_

"_Axel…hold me."_

"_Promise me that no matter what happens, you and I will always be friends? Promise me?"_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Because! It was wrong!"_

"_Why can't you understand that yelling at him like that won't make things better!"_

"_Axel…I love you."_

He fisted his hands into his hair, wishing he could just rip it out and scream to the high heavens. "Why can't I get you out of my head? Why, Hope? Why…"

If only she knew how she tortured him.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: You're looking for Ansem's computer?"

"That's right!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"And you think that you can find it with my help?"

"Right again!"

Hope sighed as everyone except for Leon looked at her expectantly. Her stay here had been extended to a longer time, and she'd already been here for 2 days. Merlin had returned yesterday, and Sora had said that they were going to go check out something that were happening in Atlantica for awhile, figuring Hope would prefer to stay back in Hollow Bastion, though she really wasn't feeling so comfortable with that very idea after the whole "Leon Incident" several days earlier. They still weren't speaking to each other, even after Cloud had tried talking to Leon. Being in the same room at the same time was extremely awkward, the atmosphere always tense.

"To be honest with you, I'm not really even sure where it's at, really. I never saw it, and whenever I asked if I could help out, I was always denied the privilege. Either way, there's no telling where it's-"

"Momma? Momma?" Ienzo mumbled, tugging on Hope's duster. She bent down to his level.

"What is it, Ienzo?"

"I know where it's at."

Hope's eyes widened slightly, the same as everyone else. She frowned. "Ienzo, do you really remember where it's at? It's been years since you last went inside the castle, and-"

"But I remember where it's at, momma. Honest."

Hope smiled slightly. "I know, and I believe you. Would you be willing to take us-"

He stopped her and shook his head vigorously, a frown on his face. "Only you. Master Ansem told us that no one else that was outside of the castle was allowed at the computer."

Hope sighed, while the others groaned slightly. "Listen Kid, either you take us there, or we'll make you tell us." Cid threatened and Ienzo whimpered, hugging Hope's side.

She sent the gruff pilot an angry look. "We're not going to force anyone to tell us anything! I'll go with him for now. Ienzo, could you please wait outside for a moment? I need to talk grownup talk with the others."

He did as she said, and once he was gone, Cid spoke. "How do you expect the kid to let us go?"

"Come to the castle corridors in about an hour."

0o0o0o0o0o

"This way, mom, this way." Ienzo said, tugging on Hope's hand, causing her to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Hope said, allowing him to drag her through the underground corridors of the castle. Eventually, they stopped and stood in front of a familiar door. She sighed as she turned the knob of the door, letting it fly open to reveal an all too familiar room. She smiled sadly when she saw the familiar desk, wishing that Ansem was sitting behind it, smiling at them as they entered. But image was one that would never be seen again, except in a distant memory.

"Momma, why are you crying?" Ienzo asked, staring up at Hope, a small little frown on his precious little face.

Hope frowned to, reaching her finger tips to her cheeks, feeling tears on them. She wiped her eyes and grinned. "I just got a little dust in my eyes. This room has collected a lot of it over the years." Hope stated, running a finger along a bookshelf, sticking her tongue out in disgust when she saw the dust on it, immediately wiping it on her pants.

"Over here." Ienzo said, standing in front of a wall, pointing up at it slightly. "There's a pad here in the wall that identifies handprints. Master Ansem made it to where it would only read our handprints and his." Ienzo explained. "I can't reach it."

Hope smiled at him, lifting him up with ease, watching as he pressed his hand to the wall, a glow emanating from it before it opened it up, revealing a small pathway. "I never would've imagined that this was here."

Ienzo led the way in, and Hope stared around. There were technology items everywhere, and Hope sighed. To think that she had lived in this castle for so many years, and yet not once did she ever know of such a room that had vast amounts of technology. She noticed up in the top corner of the room, there was a security camera that had been blown to bits. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to it and took it down, noticing the tape inside had not been damaged, unlike the camera. She took it out and held it in her hand. While Ienzo was busy making sure the computer was working correctly, Hope moved over to a small little TV monitor in the room, turning it on and popping the tape in, pressing play. The camera had been moving around, apparently, before it stopped, landing on a hooded figure, causing Hope to gasp. The words "unknown" began to flash in red, a small warning beep going off in the background before the tape went off, the hooded figure seeming to have destroyed the camera when it had landed on him. She shut the monitor off, and turned to Ienzo.

"Ienzo, I need to know who all had access to this room."

The child continued pressing buttons on the keyboard of the computer. "Just me, and the other apprentices, and Master Ansem. There actually used to be another room down stairs through that hall over there. Well, actually, it used to be a lab room, but Master Ansem shut it off from all of us after Xehanort came to live with us, but we built something down in it after Xehanort banished the Master. I think it was a chamber."

"Are you sure that no one has been in here since then?"

The boy stopped, frowning slightly. "Xigbar told me that he followed Xemnas one day, and it led him here. He also said that he heard Xemnas talking to someone, and that someone was talking back to him."

Hope knelt down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders gently. "I need you to tell me where that room is, Ienzo. Even if you can't completely remember, any little detail will help."

Ienzo frowned, walking back into the office, the sound of shuffling and things being moved around loud enough for Hope to hear. Ienzo came back, a black and white disk in his hands. He handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you, sweetie." Hope thanked, popping the disk into the cd drive of the computer. The words 'now loading appeared', before the computer asked for a password. Hope frowned, glancing down at the keyboard and at the keys that had been used the most, the lettering almost gone. It was easy to depict what the first password was. "Another…" Hope pressed enter, and 6 more blank boxes appeared. "If the apprentices are the ones that made this room, then it's pretty obvious to tell what these passwords are, too." She counted the blanks in each box, the first box being Xehanort, the second box being Even, the third box being Braig, the fourth box being Dilan, the fifth box being Aeleus, and the sixth and final box being Ienzo. Hope pressed enter, and the words 'System start' appeared.

The computer popped the disk out, and Hope took it, placing it away safely in her pocket. She glanced down at Ienzo. "Now, where's that room at?" He took her hand and led the way, walking down several stairs with her until they stopped in front of the glowing floor. Hope smiled reassuringly at Ienzo before she walked them onto the platform, Hope nearly jumping in surprise as a light lit the floor, and the floor opened up, revealing several stairs. Hope looked at Ienzo. "I'm pretty sure the others are coming soon, so you'll be okay." He frowned at her slightly and she ruffled his hair. "They need to know, too, Ienzo. Grandpa wouldn't mind them knowing. Trust me." Hope said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back, okay? Go back to the computer."

With that said, she began her descent down the stairs.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I'm tired today, and I'll write what happens later, okay? Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! Also, I'm thinking about giving Hope another theme, though luck charms will still be her main theme, though unless you think I should change it to one of the following: Wings of Hope, or Lost Wings. Wings of Hope will be another theme for her later on, but Lost wings is beautiful and I feel like making it her main theme. Tell me what you guys think: Here are the links for them on youtube! Wings of ****/watch?v=8iE3fRXn5tc**** Lost Wings- youtube****.com/watch?v=_gYloYinfE8**** . Check them out and let me know what you guys think! LATER TATERS!**


	88. The Chamber of Repose

**A/N: Yup, so last chappie went well, cept you guys never really gave me an opinion on the new themes that I gave links to. GO CHECK THEM OUT! Okay, so there are some spoilers to Aqua's ending in this chapter, so unless you really haven't played BBS, I wouldn't suggest reading that part of the chapter, unless you want me to ruin it for you. Oh, also I'm probably going to not have Hope go with Sora and Co. to Port Royal and possibly Agrabah for the first visits, because I honestly hate watching walkthroughs, and the cutscenes sort of get boring after awhile. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As soon as she stepped off the last step, the doors shut behind her, and the stairway disappeared. She glanced over to the side and down below, frowning slightly when she saw that the pathway spiraled. With a soft sigh, she began to descend farther down, reaching the bottom in 5 minutes, stopping as she reached a door. It slid open, surprising Hope somewhat. "And to think…all this was down here…" She mumbled as she walked into the lit hallways slowly, the only sound coming from the heels on her shoes. She frowned as she stared around, noticing the cells that were down here.

'_This…this must be where they continued the research that they were ordered not to continue with…This was their secret lab. And these cells…these must've been where they kept the people they kidnapped to experiment on…to think what those poor people had to go through…it's awful…' _She broke away from her thoughts as she stopped in front of another set of doors that had chains on them, those doors sliding open like the ones from earlier, revealing a room with a single throne like chair in the center. Hope entered, the doors sliding shut behind her. She glanced around the room, taking note of all the details the room had to it. For one thing, the walls were covered in the Organizations Insignia, chains coming from the bottom of them and leading the chair in the center.

Hope stepped forward, touching the chair. She studied it for a moment before sitting down in it, nearly shouting in surprise as the insignias and chains on the wall and floor lit up, her attention going to the front, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the items in front of her. She shot up from the chair and ran over to the armor and Keyblade, stopping and kneeling down next to it. It was the same armor that she had seen before back when Xehanort had been found, nearly six years earlier. When her gaze fell onto the Keyblade, she frowned slightly as she realized that it was extremely familiar looking. Out of instinct and curiosity, she touched the Keyblade, pictures and voices running through her head as soon as she did.

"_Aqua, the stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus's star has blinked out. I am afraid that means he has been struck down."_

"_The Master? But-Who is responsible?"_

"_Master Xehanort…and Terra."_

"_No! That's absurd!"_

"_**I was told…the Master was struck down."**_

"_Yes…that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it. The Master-he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up-all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right, Aqua-and so was the master. I did need to be watched. I went astray-but no more."_

"_What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you-making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me-how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?"_

"_**Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "x-Blade." But the Master said we can't let that happen…and he tried to destroy me for it."**_

"_x-Blade?"_

"_I still don't know exactly what it is. But…it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it."_

"_Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you."_

"_I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys…I want you to-"_

"_The three of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way."_

"_I'm asking you, as a friend…Just…put an end to me."_

"_Behold…These lifeless keys used to be full of power-united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of Light and darkness were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged."_

"_**Ven!"**_

"_Aqua!"_

"_Ugh…Terra!"_

"_Ven! Ven, are you okay?"_

"_**How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra. You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You two think that you have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off…Terra will succumb to the darkness. So…who wants to go first?"_

"_Shut-up!"_

"_Oh, so this kiddo thinks that he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down."_

"_Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work! Terra will prove to you he's stronger!"_

"_Aqua!"_

"_**I keep forgetting-don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice! Well, he wanted to buy time, and I'd say he got it."**_

"_What? Oh, Ven!"_

"_Aqua!"_

"_AH!"_

"_**I'm asking you, as a friend…Just…put an end to me."**_

"_Gosh, I'm glad you're okay."_

"_Ven! Oh, thank goodness. Ven! You're safe! Ven?"_

"_Heh." _

"_Oh!"_

"_That's not Ven!"_

"_Correct. I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now. This Keyblade will open a door-one that leads to all worlds! Then, the Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"_

"_Shut-up! I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!"_

"_**What's wrong? Giving up already?"**_

"_Terra, Ven, lend me strength."_

"_**They boys heart is sleeping."**_

"_When will he wake?"_

"_I cannot say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."_

"_No…I'll…I'll keep him safe-until he wakes. Forever if I have to."_

"_I will tell you what your friend need right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heat hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend-one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him…then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs-the realm of light"_

"_Aw. Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if you and me believe in him with all our hearts…then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one."_

"_Three lights. Terra."_

"_But…Terra's gone. Maybe for good."_

"_No. I think…I know how to find him."_

Hope gasped as soon as the memories ended, her grip on the Keyblade tightening slightly as she used it to keep herself from falling face forward. She glanced over at the armor that lied beside her. This armor had belonged to Aqua, and so had this Keyblade. When Zack had asked her if she had ever met Aqua, Ventus, and Terra, she had no clue who this Terra person was…until now. He had been Ventus's other friend. Hope's eyes widened slightly when she remembered the face of Terra, recalling a time where she had seen him before.

_**Flashback- 6 years earlier-**_

"_Bye, Merlin! I'll see you next week!" _

"_Yes, goodbye, dear! And keep practicing that Lighting spell I taught you!"_

_Hope laughed. "Don't worry, I will!" She walked away from the old wizards house, heading towards the ice-cream shop. As she was walking she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, thus resulting in her bumping into someone and falling onto her rear. "Oof!" _

"_Are you okay?" Someone asked. _

_Hope was about to yell, but when she looked up, she changed her mind and decided to smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" _

_He smiled back. "Here." He held out a hand for her and she took it, allowing him to help her up. _

_Hope dusted herself off. "Thanks. Sorry about running into you. I wasn't really watching where I was going." Hope apologized, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. She took a good look at the man that she had run into, noticing his somewhat strange attire, and his blue eyes and brown hair. He was quite handsome, Hope would give him that, but he also looked a little lost. _

"_It's fine."_

"_Are you looking for something?" _

_He nodded his head, holding out a book to show Hope. "Actually, I am. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find an old man wearing a blue robe, would you? He dropped this book, but before I could return it to him, he was already gone." _

_Hope stared at the book, before a grin appeared on her face. "Oh, a book! It must be Merlin's! It's a good thing you found it before someone else did. The man that you described lives up ahead in that little cottage. You can't really miss it!" Hope said, pointing off in the direction she had come from. _

_He gave her a smile. "Thank you. My name is-"_

"_HEY, HOPE!" _

_Upon hearing her name, she turned to look to her left, smiling slightly when she saw her two friends standing around and waiting for her. She waved back. "Hi!" _

"_C'MON! We gotta hurry to the ice-cream shop if we want there to be any left!" Lea exclaimed, causing Hope to giggle._

"_Right!" She turned back to the man. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go! Goodbye!" Hope said, taking off over to her friends, the man watching her as she went. "LEA! ISA!" Hope exclaimed, tackling the two into a hug._

"_Get off, will ya?" Lea asked, prying her off of him so they could begin the walk to the ice-cream shop. "Y'know, just because you're the princess, doesn't mean that you can take all the time you want."_

_She stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, well for your information, I was helping someone out with directions." _

"_Yeah, yeah…" As soon as their voices could no longer be heard, the man turned around and headed into the direction Hope had pointed him out to him._

_**Present Day~**_

Hope shut her eyes, a saddened look appearing onto her face, placing a hand over her chest. "So…that's why Xemnas always seemed familiar, somewhat…Because…He's Terra…and That means that Xehanort was Terra as well…Aqua's in the darkness, and as for poor Ven…His heart is somewhere out there, trying to find it's way back home-to the realm of light."

'_From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend-one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him…then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs-the realm of light.'_

"Ventus…Even though we don't know each other that well…I believe in you. And I love you, as a friend. You don't have three people believing in you now." Hope said, a smile appearing onto her face as she stood up. "And I'll do whatever I have to do to save you." She turned and began to walk out of the room. "You have four lights to lead you home now."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I liked this chapter a lot :D! It just…was a lot of fun to write! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed it! LATER TATERS!**


	89. Yohoho, A Pirates Life Is A Life For Me!

**A/N: 413 reviews! GOOD GAWD, I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! Haha, you guys are awesome! So, in this chapter, we get back to traveling with Sora, Donald, and Goofy for about a couple of more chapters, until we have to go back to HB for the Space Paranoids! Well, at least, that's how I've gotten it planned out! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how'd things in Atlantica go? Were your friends there doing well?"

"Yep, and not a single Heartless swimming around!"

"That's good to know. What about everything at Disney Castle? Did everything go well?"

Sora nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah, and get this; We got to go back in time! We saw what Pete used to look like, and we even saw when they started building the castle."

Hope laughed. "Sounds like it was fun."

"It was. You missed the funniest part though, Hope. Donald got lectured by his girlfriend."

Donald glared over at him. "You said that you wouldn't say anything about that!"

Hope giggled. "Don't worry, Donald! I won't tell!" The duck mumbled under his breath, turning his attention back to driving the Gummi ship while Hope looked back over at Sora. "So, where are we headed to next?"

Sora pointed to the map that was shown on one of the many screens in the Gummi Ship. "Here. It's called Port Royal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The smell of salt water instantly hit my nose as we were beamed down from the Gummi Ship and onto the ground below. Now I understood why they called this place was called Port Royal. As we all took a glance to the side, we instantly ran forward, stopping at the edge.

"Wow!" Donald exclaimed.

"This place is…" Sora began.

"Kinda different." Goofy finished.

"And as in kinda different, I'm guessing that you guys think this place is pretty creepy, too…" I mumbled. As if on cue, screams could be heard from where I guessed to be the town, causing the four of us to run over to stare down at it.

"Something's up." Sora stated, a frown on his face.

"Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Or the Heartless!" Donald squawked.

"Or both." I said quietly.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said, leading the way down towards the town. As soon as we rounded a corner, I noticed Pete was also here, and obviously causing trouble, as usual. There were a group of people around him as well, and let me just say, they didn't look all that friendly. "Hey!"

"See there? I knew it! Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about." Pete said to the group, gesturing over to us.

I summoned my sword when I heard him insult us, including me. "Hey!"

"Who're you calling punks? It's Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hope to you! And don't you forget it!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure." The man that Pete had been talking to directly before said, a smirk appearing on his face as he glanced at us.

"Woah! I like your style." Pete complimented.

"Men-half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest-bring me that medallion!" The man ordered.

All the men raised a fist into the air. "Aye!" As soon as they had said that, they were all going off in different directions, several staying behind to fight us.

Sora spoke with feigned disappointment. "Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?"

I smirked slightly. "A few is better than none though." With that said, I lunged and attacked the nearest one, jumping back as he pulled out a gun and began to shoot at me. I blocked the bullets by hitting them back at him with my blade, and by simply dodging them with relative ease. When I tried to land a hit though, the guy didn't even seem affected by my blow. I glanced over to see Sora and the others having just as much trouble as I was, moving back over to them to stand in a circle.

"It's no use! We can't beat them!"

"Aye, whaddya expect?" One of them asked Sora.

All the sudden, the moon came out from behind the clouds and shined down on the men that we were currently fighting. I almost screamed when they turned into nothing but decaying bodies. "Gross…"

"You'd best be saying your prayers."

"Hey, watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!" Pete warned, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What for?"

"Weren't you listenin' to me before?

"Hey, Pete, thanks for the tip!"

I smirked at Pete as he realized that he had just given away these men's weakness. "Magic, huh? One of my main specialties. Allow me to demonstrate!" I casted an Aero spell, hitting the men head on. Sora stepped in and slashed a couple, and that's how we fought, using magic and battle skills, until we were the only ones left standing.

Pete glared at us. "Hey! This ain't over!" Pete exclaimed before taking off.

"If Pete's here, that must mean we have work to do." Sora stated.

We all nodded in agreement with him, Goofy speaking up. "Yep. And that pirate captain looked pretty mean, too."

"You forgot to mention creepy." I added in, shuddering as the memory of the captain came back to me. Talk about some weird stuff…

"Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless." Sora said to us, frowning at the thought.

"Make that two of us…" I mumbled.

"Well, we **ARE** here…" Donald stated.

Sora turned around to face us. "Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!" Donald and Goofy stared at him shock for a moment, while I giggled. Eventually, Sora crossed his arms behind his head and grinned at us. "Just kidding! Weren't those guys headed into town?"

"Yeah. I think they were looking for treasure." Goofy said, glancing off into the direction of town.

"Then I guess that we should be going there then."

And so, we made our way towards town.

* * *

As soon as they entered town, they spotted a woman slung over one of the pirates shoulders, the woman struggling to get free. "Where are you taking me! Let me go!"

A man ran in front of them. "Elizabeth!"

Several shadows appeared around him, and Hope noticed that the woman was still being taken away. "Sora, take care of that problem! I'll try and get that woman away from them!" Hope ordered, taking off after them. When she had managed to catch up, the woman had been carried onto the boat, and the boat was already beginning to sail away. Hope sighed dejectedly, turning around when Sora and the others arrived several minutes afterwards, the man from before with them.

"We're too late…"

"Huh?"

"Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!" The man explained, frowning sadly.

"Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate." A man said, Hope frowning at him slightly. He was a rather…odd looking character, that was for sure, who was wandering around on a ship that was clearly not his.

The man that Sora and the others had saved from earlier frowned at the other man, turning around and walking over to the ship he was on, Sora, Hope, Donald, and Goofy following him. "You…What are you doing aboard the interceptor? She's off limits to civilians."

The man went about his business. "Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then." At this, Sora frowned. "She'll make a fine pirate ship." And at this, Sora got an excited look on his face.

"A pirate!"

The man looked over at them, a small smirk on his face. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

The other man, who's name Hope still had yet to learn, crossed his arms across his chest for a moment in thought before speaking. "Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid."

'_This guy here broke him out of jail? Man, this world has a seriously bad crime rate…' _

"You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"C'mon, Captain!" Sora pleaded.

"Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?" The man asked, causing the captain to put a hand to his chin in thought, before nodding.

"You've a point there."

Sora fist pumped the air, causing Hope to laugh slightly at his enthusiasm as they boarded onto the ship.

"Thanks, Sparrow." The nameless man thanked, walking past him as he corrected him.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow."

"I'm Sora." Sora said, gesturing to himself. "This is Hope, Donald, and Goofy."

"I'm Will Turner." The man from before introduced.

While the captain and will spoke for a moment, Donald and Goofy both looked over at Sora. "Sora…"

"You really wanna be a pirate?" Goofy asked.

"Of course not!" Sora exclaimed, making his way over to Jack as soon as he was done speaking with Will, Hope right behind him.

"What do you two make of this Will?"

Both of them shrugged. "I don't know. We just met him."

"Hmm…I think my luck's about to change."

"Huh?" Hope mumbled, not sure as to what that was supposed to mean exactly. Sora pushed her back onto the ship, and before she knew it, they were sailing away.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: AHHHH! *Sniffle, cough* Ugh, sorry about how this ended, but I wasn't sure how I should've ended it, so I ended it there. This is gonna be a two parter most likely. I'm sick, so I'm updating stuff while I'm out of school. Ugh…Great, now I just used my last tissue D: And I don't think we have another box…While I go and hunt for another box of tissues, you guys review! LATER TATERS!**


	90. A pirates life is a life for me pt 2!

**A/N: Y'know what really sucks? When this story is at it's high peak of popularity and favoritism and some random person who decides to take there time and read the whole thing before even commenting on it in a review. If you'd all like to know what the reason for my long updating time was, then go check out the reviews for this story and look for the one that mentions the person wanting to gauge their eyes out. Blame them for the long wait, because quite frankly, that review seriously put me down, despite the critiquing. I'm sorry, guys =) You know I try awfully hard to update stuff as quick as I can, especially this story, since I love it so much. But when your stuck with a story written by an authoress who is constantly getting more and more ideas for stuff and has an overly active imagination, then updates can tend to become less frequent ^-^! Either way, I try my best to meet up to yall's expectations, even though I'm pretty sure I fail most of the time. I've realized that I get more and more questions about the story from some of you now. I'm happy to answer questions about this story that any of you may have, so just PM or ask in a review! **

**Also, I'd like to thank one of my anonymous reviewers, Amanda, for calling me inspiring to you. It makes me feel happy to know that I can affect people like that : ) Oh, and to answer your little question that you had, I've seen Tokyo Mew Mew and Lucky star :D Hope you keep reviewing up until the end! Please enjoy this new chappie, my loyal reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me and my overly active imagination, Mr. Nomura still has ownership of the Kingdom Hearts Series, therefore meaning that I am not the owner of said series. The only thing I own is Hope and this story. **

* * *

Hope sighed as the wind blew through her hair, a contented smile on her face. The sea was always something that she found calming.

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" Will asked Jack as said man was holding a compass in his hand.

"It'll be she who leads us to Isla de Muerta-where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?"

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Ah, lad…he and I once had our eyes on a treasure- Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship."

"So he's after the treasure, then." Hope said, Jack turning to look at her.

"Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine- the Black Pearl."

* * *

Within several minutes, we reached Isla de Muerta, docking and hopping off of the ship. Will and Jack went off to find Miss Swann together while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I stayed behind with the ship. Apparently, guarding the ship was the "bravest" task for any pirate.

"I think he was trying to fast-talk us…" Sora concluded as he had his hands crossed behind his head, a frown on his face.

Donald snickered, "And you fell for it."

He ignored the comment, turning to stare at me. "What's keeping those two?"

"Dunno, but whatever the reason is, they sure are taking their sweet time…We could've wasted away already when they get back…" I said, mumbling the last bit to myself mostly, though Sora and the others heard it most likely.

"If Pete's hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless…" Sora said, all of us realizing that he was right. "Let's go see."

We all hopped off and went off into the direction Will and Jack had gone in. We bumped into several heartless, which we managed to get rid of easily. As soon as we had finished them off, I turned to look at Sora.

"Listen, I'm going to go look for them ahead. If I find them, I'll come find you guys and take you to them."

Sora and the others nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great! I'll be back!" I exclaimed, taking off ahead. It didn't take me less than 10 minutes to locate them. I opened my mouth to say something, but Jack turned around and saw me, clamping a hand over my mouth before I could say anything. He pointed ahead where Miss Swann stood with Barbossa and his crew.

"And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" Barbossa exclaimed. I frowned, my eyes widening when I saw Will getting ready to go after Miss Swann. Jack stopped him, waving the one free hand that he wasn't using to clamp over my mouth.

"No! Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"When it's of greatest profit to you?" He asked angrily, though quietly.

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked, removing his hand from my mouth and letting me go. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

'_I've only known him for a few hours, but I'm sure I can name several…' _

"Stay here…and try not to do anything stupid." He began to move off, only to stop when Will hit him in the back of the head with a paddle. Will began to move off again, but I stopped him.

"Mr. Turner, I know that you want to help your friend, but…" I trailed off when I saw Barbossa drop something into the chest of whatever was in it, but the item had blood on it. When nothing seemed to happen, Barbossa turned to her angrily, grabbing her wrist.

"You! Maid! Your father. Was your father William Turner?"

"No."

Barbossa threw her off to the side angrily, and Will and I moved in. I ran over to Miss Swann's side and helped her up while Will grabbed the discarded medallion.

"Hurry you two!" Both of us nodded and I helped Miss Swann up, taking her hand in mine and running after Will, while the pirates shouted after us.

We met Sora half way, and he looked at us in surprise.

"Quick, they're after us!" Will exclaimed.

"Actually, I think they already got to us…" I muttered, pointing in the direction that three pirates were coming from. I summoned Hope's Sky while Sora told Will and Elizabeth to head back to the ship and give us a sign when the ship was ready. They were gone quickly, and I tsk'd as the Pirates got closer to us, one of them thinking it was funny that I had a sword.

"You think a little girl like you can stop us with a flimsy little sword like that?"

I sighed, shaking my head. I moved quickly, kicking him back into a wall. They all looked at me in shock while I sent them a smirk. "I'm 21 years old, and I know how fight like a pro. Who want's to be next?"

Sora took care of them for me, Donald and Goofy helping out. I turned around and saw smoke coming from the ship. Sora looked back at it as well. "The signal!"

"Time to go then!" I took off towards the ship, my comrades behind me. As soon as I stepped on, that's when I realized something really important.

'_We forgot Jack!'_

0o0o0o0o0o

While Will explained what had exactly happened to Sora and the others, Hope laid on the floor, staring up at the sky. She let her thoughts drift as to why the hell she was here in the first place.

'_I miss Axel…'_

She smiled as she thought back to when they had been children, and Axel had decided to play a game.

"_Lea, this isn't fair! How come I have to be the one who needs rescuing? I wanna be a pirate like you and Isa!"_

"_You're the princess who needs to be rescued by me, the hero, while Isa plays the evil pirate! Please, Hope! You're the only one who can do it!"_

_She pouted, sighing reluctantly. "Fine! I'll do it!"_

"_Yea!"_

Her smile turned into a sad one when she realized something else.

'_Things between the three of us…will never be the same again…'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ohmygawd, I'm so TIRED! That's why this isn't that long. The guilt of not updating in a while finally got to me, and my conscious and I couldn't take it anymore! I give you the update that you've all be anticipating! I'm tired, so I'm gonna chill for the rest of the evening and watch anime…LATER TATERS!**


	91. A pirates life is a life for me pt3!

**A/N: To the reviewers out there that read the authors note last chapter; Please don't bother sending angry hate mail messages to omega alpha whiskey, please. I was out of line last chapter with that note, and I was immature about the whole situation, and I can admit to you all honestly that I was just taking my anger out on her, which I sincerely apologize for doing. Both of us worked it out, so leave her alone, if you're sending her messages, okay? If we can let the situation go, then so can you guys. **

**Ah, you people are simply lovely, you know that? So, I got several questions from some of you, so I'll answer them right now. Okay, so first question was about when the plot starts back up, and the second question was when Hope and Axel interact again. Okay, so the plot starts back up eventually, but unfortunately, it won't be until several chapters later, when we get back to Hollow Bastion for the Space Paranoids. Axel and Hope interacting again will actually happen around the same time we get back to Hollow Bastion. But look forward to them meeting again! Next question was if Hope is going to tell Sora and Co. about her past, including the part where she was with the Organization. Ah, excellent question! Yes, Hope is going to tell Sora about her past and about her part in the Organization in a few chapters to come. What chapter that will exactly be, I have no clue…Anyone know how many chapters you can have in a story exactly? Is there a limit I should know about in case I need to make this a two parter story? So, excellent questions, guys! If you have anymore, feel free to ask me, by all means! I love them and I love answering them!**

**Hope: Twilight owns this story, me, and her OC's that she uses. Not by any means does she own the Kingdom Hearts Series, except for the copies of the games. Please enjoy this newest chapter!**

* * *

Hope sighed as she stared down at the water. They were heading back to Port Royal, and it felt like it was taking forever. There was nothing to do on this boring ship, except to sit around.

A loud boom and the ship shaking caused Hope to fall over. She looked over at the others, her eyes narrowing as she looked past them and out to the water, where another ship was sailing towards them. Elizabeth was calling out to Will, who Hope instantly realized had fallen overboard.

A distant explosion was heard, and Goofy alerted everyone. "Everyone hit the deck!"

Sora picked up something from the ground before looking over at Hope with determination. "We're just gonna have to fight!"

Pirates began to climb onto the ship and Hope summoned her sword. "If you say so…" She ran forward, slashing her way through the pirates, punching ones that got too close and kicking several overboard. She left protecting whatever it was that Sora had picked up to Sora, settling on just keeping the pirates away and healing her comrades when necessary. It was over before she knew it, the four of them cheering happily.

"Yeah!"

"Hooray!"

"We beat the pirates!"

"Well, did you now, laddie?" Someone from behind them asked, causing them to turn around. Barbossa and his crew had Elizabeth and Jack captive, causing them all to gasp.

"Jack!"

"Sora, we're surrounded!" Hope exclaimed.

"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion….unless it's more important than their lives?"

"Barbossa!" It was Will with a gun. "She goes free!"

"Go ahead boy-shoot! We can't die."

"You can't…but I can. My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" This got Barbossa's attention, seeing as how he made a sound of surprise. "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms…Mr. Turner."

"Release Elizabeth…and Sora, and Hope, and Donald, and Goofy, too!"

"Anythin' else?" Barbossa asked, while Jack wiggled around and made faces, mouthing for Will to have them release him as well.

"Leave-now!"

Jack hung his head down.

Barbossa bowed. "Agreed. Leave we shall…but the Heartless stay!"

Pete laughed as he climbed aboard, knocking Will out as he did so, several heartless trapping Sora and Co. in. "No fair!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, this is just lovely…"

"Barbossa, you coward!"

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!"

Barbossa and Pete took their leave, leaving Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hope, Elizabeth, and Jack all tied up down below deck.

"What're we gonna do?" Donald asked.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy exclaimed, struggling to get lose.

"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender."

"What?"

"Are you serious, Jack?"

"Your average pirate, anyway…"Jack had managed to cut himself free and stand up. "First we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!"

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again." Sora told him.

"Wise policy, lad."

The managed to save the ship and sail back to Isla de Muerta. As soon as they had landed, Jack turned to look at Hope and Elizabeth. "You two lasses stay with the ship."

Elizabeth protested, until she decided to trust Sora. They said their goodbyes and Hope and Elizabeth got back onto the ship. As they sat around, Hope let her mind drift back to her childhood.

**Flashback~ age 10~**

"_Argh! I've come to kidnap the Princess!" _

"_Ah! Someone, save me!"_

"_Don't worry, Princess! Your hero is here to save you!" Lea exclaimed, running over and in front of Hope with a wooden sword. "Evil Captain Isa, be gone!"_

"_I though I told you to just call me Captain Isa! Whatever. I will steal the Princess away and you'll never see her again!"_

_Lea hit Isa with his toy sword. "Never!"_

"_Oh! I die, die…die!" Isa fell to the ground on his back and Hope giggled happily. _

"_Yay!"_

"_Victory is mine!" Lea shouted happily, waving the toy sword around in the air. "To celebrate, let's get some ice-cream!" He took off, leaving Isa and Hope behind to shout after him. Hope moved over and helped Isa to his feet, holding his hand as they ran after their red-headed friend._

_This was one of the many childhood memories that Hope would always treasure._

* * *

Sora frowned as he stared down at the unconscious Hope. As soon as they had defeated Barbossa for good, he had returned to the ship to find Hope laying down on the floor, sound asleep. When he tried to wake her up and she didn't wake, he knew something was wrong.

"Maybe we should go take her to Merlin." Goofy suggested.

"He might know what's wrong with her." Donald said.

Sora nodded, realizing there was no other choice. If anyone would know what was wrong with the Princess, then surely the old wizard would know.

For now, their next destination would have to wait, since their comrades well being came first above all things.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin carefully studied the unconscious Hope, nodding every once and awhile. Leon and Aerith both watched him along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Finally, after what seemed like 30 minutes of examining the patient, Merlin spoke, fixing his spectacles.

"Er, well, I-I certainly haven't seen something like this before, but…well, I believe that she's okay."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Sora asked.

Merlin stared back down at Hope. "It would seem as though she's fallen into some type of a coma. At least, that's how I see it. She's sleeping, and she seems to be perfectly healthy…just asleep. I'm not quite sure what brought it on, but I'm not sure when she'll wake up. Judging by how her health is though, I'd say give her a few days, and she should. You three might as well leave her here until she does and continue on with your journey."

Sora nodded, looking back at Donald and Goofy. "We need to go check up on Ariel again anyway. We'll be back soon."

And with that said, they left their sleeping comrade in the care of the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, the first update for April! My Naruto fanfic has been taking up most of my time (it's already gotten more than 100 reviews!) which is why I haven't really been updating as much as I used to. Sorry, but I have other things to do instead of Beginnings of Hope! So…review, ask questions, all that lovely stuff. Hope you enjoyed this short, but somewhat okay chappie! LATER TATERS!**


	92. I think I've lost my sanity

**A/N: So, what's up, guys? Ooh, guess what, guess what? Twilight is now doing fan dubs on YouTube! Also, I've made an important video which has me talking to the world, namely you people that review! You should go watch it, since it explains a few things about this story! The link to my channel is on my profile page at the very bottom! Okay, so I'm really anxious because I kind of want to skip the rest of the worlds and move onto the Space Paranoids and 1000 Heartless battle. But…since I like to hear your opinions, tell me what you would like to see, okay? Since this is going to be a shortie, I don't have a bunch to say, so read on!**

* * *

"_Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free…until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."_

"_W-what are you saying? You're really not one of them…are you?"_

"_It's not what you think, Sora!"_

"_There's thousands of them…"_

"_What…!"_

"_You can't keep running away! This is your home! Your responsibility! Stop running away from that and grow up!"_

"_Help!"_

"_**IENZO!" **_

"_Look, about Kairi….I'm sorry." _

"_You think you can win?"_

"_I haven't been completely honest with you three. I'm not who you think I am…"_

"_Hey, have you heard of a guy named Sephiroth?" _

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Cloud! Wait!"_

"_Sephiroth!"_

"_Stop it, Hope!"_

"_Why can't you just drop the goddamn subject, Leon? I'm not the princess anymore! I can NEVER take that rightful place!"_

"_You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance."_

"_Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad?"_

"_Sorry, Hope…Looks like, I won't get that heart after all…"_

"_Watch this! HAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_You're…fading away."_

"_That's what happens when you put every bit of your being into an attack."_

"_Axel, what were you trying to do?_

"_I wanted to see Roxas. He and Hope…were the only ones I ever liked…"_

"_No…No, no, no, no! __**AXEL**__!"_

There are feathers falling down, all around me. I can't move…

"_**Tell me what happened."**_

"_M…Mom? I…I want to help out a few friends. But…I don't know how I can do it…"_

"**Hel-looo!"**

"_Mom?"_

"Yoo-hoo! Hope, waky waky, eggs and bakey!"

"Yuffie, don't scare her!" Yuffie and…Aerith? What? I opened my eyes, blinking several times, wincing at how bright the light was.

"Y-Yuffie? Aerith?"

Both of them glanced over at me as I sat up, Yuffie grinning like a child and Aerith sighing in what sounded like relief. "Thank goodness. You're finally awake."

I frowned, "A…Awake? What do you mean by finally? How long have I been asleep?"

"3 weeks. Sora brought you here as soon as you fell asleep. He said he'd come back as soon as he was done taking care of some business, but when he did, you weren't awake. He said he'd come back for a visit as soon as he was done visiting some other worlds." Yuffie explained to me.

"I was asleep…for three weeks?" Hey, at least it wasn't for a year like poor Sora, Donald, and Goofy…

My stomach suddenly growled and I felt my cheeks heat up, hugging my stomach while Yuffie and Aerith laughed. Aerith brought me over a plate that had some food on it, and since I was so hungry, I didn't really care what it was, so long as it was food and edible.

"Did you guys tell Sora about the computer yet?"

"When we tried to, he was in a hurry, so he didn't hear us. Leon told us that when he comes back we'll tell him."

"Ah…Where's everyone at anyway?"

"Leon is messing around with the computer, Cid is trying to help him out with it, Merlin is somewhere, and Cloud took Ienzo to the marketplace for some ice cream, since Ienzo helped him wash Fenrir this morning."

"Oh. Anything else you wanna tell me about while I'm sitting here?"

Aerith and Yuffie looked at each other for a minute before nodding, Aerith coming over and sitting down next to me on the bed, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "The King is here."

I spat out my orange juice, Yuffie making a sound of disgust while Aerith slapped me on the back to help me recover from my coughing fit. I wiped my mouth, staring at her in disbelief. "T-The King? He's here? Where?"

"Shh!" Yuffie and Aerith both put their fingers to their mouths, sending me looks.

"He's out and about town, but he's been with Leon this whole time."

"Do Sora, Donald, and Goofy know yet?"

"He just arrived yesterday, so no."

I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair, staring up at the ceiling. I began to wonder if the King knew about the trouble I was in and the mistakes I had made…I could only pray he didn't…The ceiling in this house is red…Very red…Why? Why does it have to be red? Why does anything red remind me of Axel? Oh…it's because he has red hair…

I'm not sure if I can stay sane much longer…If I can't, then the next I'll know, I'm stealing one of Cid's Gummi Ships to go on the "Hope's Grand Adventure: The Search for Axel, the Pyro Nobody!"

'_Great, Hope…Now you're giving names to adventures you aren't even going on! What is the matter with my mind? Am I drunk? Did they give me some sort of medicine that's making me loopy? Wait…I'm talking to myself…'_

"It's official…I have lost it." I mumbled to myself, falling back onto the bed.

So much for staying sane, huh?

* * *

**A/N: Icky, yuck! Boring, boring! It was a filler, so…yeah. Hope you enjoyed anyway…! LATER TATERS!**


	93. Hope's prayer! God Help the Outcasts

**A/N: Okay! I'm good and ready to go!**

**Hope: Er…what for?**

**Why, the story of course! W…What else would I be ready for? Haha…*Glances around nervously***

**Hope: *Frown* Why are you looking around like that? **

**Like what? You must be seeing things! Ahaha! I mean, i-it's not like I was planning to run away or something. Psh, w-why would I do that? **

**Hope: *gives skeptical look* Why is there a suitcase behind your back? **

**Huh? Oh, how'd that get there?**

**Hope: Wait a minute, I know exactly what's going on here! You're trying to leave so people won't throw tomatoes or something at you, aren't you!**

***gulps loudly, looking out to the readers/reviewers* W-why would they throw any sort of produce at me? How can they? There isn't a vegetable stand anywhere around here, none at all! *pulls out random walkie-talkie* Do not bring out the gift baskets, I repeat, DO NOT BRING OUT THE GIFT BASKETS! **

**Axel: Hey, I picked up the gift baskets like you asked me to. Where do you want me to put them or should I just hand them out to the audience right now? **

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**Axel: Uh…what just happened.**

**Hope: She's sort of worried that the audience will throw her apology gifts at her. I told her to just go with flowers and cards. Sorry about her, guys! Since last chapter was very icky and received very little feedback, she's sort of worried that you guys are mad at her. On Twilight's behalf, I'd like to say thanks to all of you 467 reviewers for reading and keeping up with Beginnings of Hope! Personally, I never really expected many people to appreciate this story when it was first written, nor did I ever expect so many people to like me! Okay, I think I've gotten my main point down, so thank you! Now, read on! Axel, the disclaimer please. **

**Axel: Twilight doesn't own me, or the other Kingdom Hearts characters. She does own Hope and this story, though. Also, she doesn't own the song, God Help the Outcasts. You should go listen to the fan sung version by BelovedStar18 on YouTube when you get towards the end of the chapter.**

**WAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTT! Don't start, don't start, DON'T START!**

**Hope: Why not? **

**Important news! Space Paranoids are coming up later in the next chapter I think! Also, I will have Hope maybe go with them to Halloween town for the first visit, which I'm moving to after the whole Hollow Bastion Showdown. Okay, NOW you can go on and read! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud watched Hope as she stood on top of the cliff that overlooked the Great Maw. The wind blew around wisps of her hair as she stood there in silence, deep in thought. Cloud had questioned her, but he never received an answer back. It had been about 5 weeks since Hope had arrived back again, and Sora and the others still hadn't returned. No one was worried. Everyone knew Sora was a big boy that could take care of himself.

At least, they all thought that they knew that…

Hope had been wearing a worried frown a lot on her face lately. But it wasn't because of the lack of communication from Sora, no. Something was coming. Something very big…

And very dark.

"Hey, you two!" Upon hearing the shouts of the gruff pilot, the two turned around to see Cid running over to them as fast as he could, cigarette dangling out the side of his mouth. "We got a problem!"

Hope frowned. "Problem? What kind of-" Cloud pushed her out of the way just in time as a Solid Armor appeared, about to squish her like a pancake. Cloud killed it before it could land, the little pink heart floating up from it and up into the sky, until it was no longer visible. Hope glanced over at Cid with a concerned look. "Since when have we had Solid Armor heartless around here?"

"That's not the only problem. There's more Heartless poppin' up everywhere. More of them damn Nobodies too. Leon said to go over to the castle and meet him."

She was gone before he could say anymore. Even though it took quite some time, she made it to the castle and was in the computer room within minutes, finding Leon standing over the computer. "What's going on?"

He didn't look away from the screen, his hands still typing in things. "That's what I'm trying to find out. About an hour ago, there was a sudden increase in heartless. More than we've had in a while."

She nodded, looking up at the large computer screen. "I can sense something…"

"What?"

She had a frown on her face. "Something's coming…something big. I think…we're all about to be put through the biggest battle of our lives."

That caused Leon to stop and glance over at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"People may die fighting on the frontlines."

"You say it as if there's the possibility it might not happen. It happens all the time, Hope."

Her frown deepened at the tone of his voice he had used. "You don't think I know that? Of course I know! I was only saying it so we could figure out how to keep everyone safe."

He snorted. "Now you decide to try and handle things? You really sure you're ready to take on such a big responsibility, sense you disappear on us a lot, _Princess Hope_."

He said it with such bitterness that it caused Hope to wince mentally, though her glare remained strong. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Why? Why can't I be formal like anyone should be when in the presence of a Princess?"

"Because, I'm not the princess anymore."

"You're the only left of the royal family that can help us!"

"It's not my responsibility anymore!"

He slammed his hand down on the keyboard, yelling angrily. "You can't keep running away! This is your home! Your responsibility! Stop running away from that and grow up!"

"Why can't you just drop the goddamn subject, Leon? I'm not the princess anymore! I can _NEVER _take that rightful place! I'm sorry, but I'm not the right kind of person!"

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean? You were selected!"

"I can't do it…not after all the things that I've done. I'm sorry." She turned on her heel and left, leaving an exasperated Leon behind. She ran out of the castle and through town, until she was sure enough that she was far away enough.

Hope frowned as she noticed the rundown and old church in front of her, noticing it was completely vacant on the inside, most of the people outside of the church, due to how unsafe it was inside, what with all the broken beams and decaying ceiling. But despite the fact that it was falling apart with time, Hope walked straight on inside. At the front of the church, there was a bed of flowers, yellow and white lilies which had grown through the floor boards. She stopped in front of them, staring up at the broken stained glass window, laughing slightly at how someone like her had come here. She wasn't someone who should be welcomed here, not after all the wrong she had done. She frowned.

"_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you even there_

_I don't if you would listen_

_To a humble prayer…" _

A sad look appeared on her face as she continued.

"_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too?'"_

She hopped onto one of the broken columns and began to climb up to the roof of the church, singing as she walked up.

"_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_God help my people_

_We look to you still_

_God help outcasts_

_Or nobody will…"_

She stared down at the people praying outside of the church, listening to them carefully.

"_I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory to shine on my name." _

One woman had a hopeful look on her face, the other people wearing similar looks.

"_I ask for love_

_I can possess_

_I ask for god and his angels_

_To bless me…"_

Hope jumped back down into the church, thoughts of the nobodies, namely Axel, Roxas, Namine, and Demyx in her head.

"_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by _

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and down-trod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of god…"_

She stared up at the statue of an angel that was on top of the roof, visible through the broken ceiling.

"_God help the outcasts_

_The children of_

_God…"_

Hope fell to her knees in the flower patch, staring up at the marble angel still. _'God…if there is a god…Maybe you could help us out a little down here. I'd really…like it if people didn't have to die anymore…'_

Sometimes, praying was the best thing one could do.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really pleased with the outcome :D! What did you guys think? LATER TATERS!**


	94. Trouble in the Church! Number II returns

**A/N: Hm…It's weird, because all of the sudden ideas for this story have suddenly come to me. I guess it's a good thing, but I don't feel like it is…Meh, whatever, at least I even update :D! Say, does anyone know how many chapters a story can even have? I have yet to find out, and I really don't feel like making this a two parter story. But, yeah…So I guess the action get's back in this chapter, not really sure, since I'm writing this note before the rest of the chapter :P But…yeah…GO CHECK OUT MY FANDUBS ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL! LINK IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Okay, so on to the story! And expect a nice little surprise, something you've all been waiting for (you guys probably already figured it out, huh?)**

**Hope: Okay guys, allow me to refresh your memories; Twilight does not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. She does own me, this story, and any of her other original characters.**

* * *

Axel groaned in pain as he limped over to the wall of a building, sliding down against it. This wasn't supposed to happen. Saix wasn't supposed to find him. And now, because he had let his guard down, Saix had surprised him and ambushed him, taking Kairi away with him and leaving Axel behind, beaten and unable to stop him. With what little energy he had left, he managed to make a dark portal to Hollow Bastion, exiting out into an alley way, which was where he was currently. Upon finding Axel, Saix had questioned him of Hope's whereabouts. Of course, being the stubborn pyro he is, Axel refused to say, which was what earned him all of his current injuries, courtesy of the Luna Diviner.

But now that Kairi was in number VII's possession now, Axel's plan was a failure.

He could picture the look on Hope's face when he told her everything. Oh, he was in for it. Hope would never forgive him for leaving her behind and losing an important person of Sora's.

His exhaustion took over, and before he knew it, he was asleep, dreaming that he was sitting in the middle of a flower field, surrounded just by a calm bright light.

"_You came." _Axel's eyes widened,_ "What's wrong?" _A familiar, echoing voice asked from behind him, causing him to stiffen as he propped an arm on his knee. _"Hm? You seem sad."_

Axel laughed slightly. "Sad. That's pretty funny, considering that I can't be sad."

Quiet laughter sounded from behind him, the person resting their back against his. _"And why is that?"_

Axel frowned slightly at the question. "Because, I'm a Nobody. A being that was never meant to exist. I have no heart to feel with. No…emotion."

"_Is that so? Well…You remember what emotions feel like, don't you?"_

"Yeah, I 'remember'. I can only remember what they felt like."

"_But if you can remember what they feel like, then you are technically feeling them." _

He scoffed, "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"_Maybe I am," _Arms gently wrapped around his neck from behind, carefully hugging him. _"Or maybe I'm just stating the truth." _

Axel shook his head. "But…it's not the truth."

"_Only if you see it that way. The way I see it…is if you can remember what pain, sadness, anger, and love feel like…than you can feel. When you remember them, it's sort of proof that there's something inside of you making you remember them." _

"Like my head?"

She giggled for a moment before becoming silent. The topic on him being able to feel was moved onto a different matter. _"So…why did you come?"_

Axel stared at the ground thoughtfully for a minute before opening his mouth. "I'm not really sure…why I did. But why are you here?"

"_You don't want me here?" _

"No, it's not that…it's just…Aren't you angry with me?"

"_Why should I be?" _

Axel blinked, shrugging his shoulders. "I…don't know. Actually, I think I wanna be forgiven…"

"_By who?"_

"You."

She moved away, releasing him from behind and standing to her feet, moving around to stand in front of him, her back facing him. A mysterious breeze blew by, causing the back of her duster and hair to flit around. _"Why do you want my forgiveness?" _

"It's my fault…you're in danger."

"_Is it? How so?"_

"I didn't know what Xemnas was planning to do to you or with you…I didn't know that he would try to kill you so he could get what he wants. It's my fault that you're having to run and hide."

"_You say that you cannot feel anything, and yet…you're regretful now."_

"…"

Hope finally turned around to face him, her lilac eyes bright as she gave him a smile. _"I never blamed you at all, Axel. Not once have I blamed you for the situation that I'm in. If anything, I have you to thank for not being held against my will anymore, Axel. You came and took care of me, and kept me safe. And that's all that matters." _

"But, I-"

"_You're talking as if you let me die or something. I'm not dead, Axel! I'm very much alive. And like I said, I never blamed you. And I never will." _She moved over to him and held a hand out, a sea salt ice cream in it. She grinned. _"We're best friends, remember? I'm yours, and you're mine. Never forget that." _She put the ice cream in his hand and turned around, beginning to move away.

He shot up. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Hope stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. _"There's a big battle to be fought very soon. And I have to see to it that everyone's kept safe. Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, only if you want to."_

"A battle? Don't you dare think that you're the only one that can-"

"_I know, Axel. I'm not going to fight it alone. I know I can't. So don't worry about me. You'll see. Everything's going to be…all right, in the end." _She gave him one last smile before walking into a bright light and disappearing.

'_**You'll see. Everything's going to be…all right, in the end.' **_

* * *

"Momma, why do you and Leon always argue?"

Hope looked up at Ienzo as he sat in the small patch of flowers in the Old Church, surprised at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"You always seem so sad after you guys argue."

She gave him a small smile, putting both of her hands on his shoulders. "Sometimes, when grownups disagree on certain things, they argue. Leon and I don't really agree on…a certain thing, and that's why we fight. But don't let it worry you, okay? Everything will be all right eventually, sweetie."

He smiled as she patted his cheek, pressing a kiss to his head. The peaceful aura around them was calming.

Suddenly, the doors to the church slammed open, footsteps entering. "Well, well, if it isn't the Princess and the brat."

And suddenly, the peace was gone, shattering into a million pieces like glass.

Hope's lilac eyes narrowed as she stood up and glared at their visitor, grabbing Ienzo and pulling him to her side. "This is a sacred place. You're not welcome here!"

"You think you can tell me what to do? Heh, as if! I'm not going anywhere, Princess. I've got orders from the boss man himself to take you down and bring you back, conscious or not."

Hope growled slightly, glancing down at Ienzo. Gently, she nudged him towards the side where several broken columns laid. Ienzo ran over to where Hope had quietly directed him, hiding behind the columns, peeking out to watch her and Xigbar.

The Free Shooter looked over at where Ienzo was, a wide smirk appearing on his face. "Still the same, aren't you? Protecting the little pipsqueak before anything else."

Hope clenched her jaw tight as she pulled out a pair of new gloves that Yuffie had found and given to her, making sure they were on tight enough before she shook her right hand, a small spark appearing around it. Though she wanted to summon Hope's Sky, she decided against it since it added extra weight on her movements, lowering her speed which was needed in order to dodge Xigbar's attacks.

She hadn't been taught hand to hand combat for nothing.

"Heh, this'll be fun!" Xigbar said, summoning his arrowguns with a smirk and getting into a stance like Hope had done. She made a sound of frustration before she ran forward with incredible speed, Xigbar blocking her attack with his guns. She moved her other fist quickly and socked him in the jaw, throwing him off balance. She hit him again and again until she suddenly stopped, raising her leg back and aiming it at him. To Ienzo, it seemed to happen in slow motion as Hope's foot connected with the Free Shooter's jaw.

Xigbar grabbed Hope by the neck, his guns giving her a bit of a shock, sending her flying backwards into the patch of flowers. She landed with a grunt, getting back up quickly and wiping the small bit of blood from her mouth. He chuckled slightly as she glared at him, a spark collecting around her right hand as she shook it before it suddenly disappeared and Hope ran forward, doing a leg sweep to knock Xigbar down, only to have him leap up and dodge it, landing several feet away. He smirked again, only to have it knocked away as Hope's fist connected to his jaw, sending him flying back near the wall. Hope followed after him, jumping from the wall and off a column before she kicked Xigbar backwards. He did a small flip to get back to his feet, ducking down as Hope tried to kick his face again, only to have her other foot meet his face as she did a back flip. She landed again and tried to hit him, only to be blocked by his guns.

"Heh, still as feisty as ever, I see!" She simply glared back and he grunted as he pushed back, shooting her, and injuring her successfully. She was slow for the moment, giving him an opportunity. He raised a foot and kicked her back.

"AH!" She slid back in a defensive position, making the mistake of letting down her guard for a minute. Luckily, she ducked down in time, Xigbar's fist and gun connecting with the column that was behind her. She knocked his arms away and grabbed him by the front of his coat, placing both of her feet on his chest as she crouched on it as they flew. She let go of him and kicked him down, earning a pained grunt from him as his back connected with the floor. Suddenly, Hope's ankle was in his grasp, earning a surprised gasp from her. He spun her around, knocking away several pews with her body, earning a pained cry from her. He spun her around and around like a rag doll before releasing her towards the wall at the very front of the church. She did several skillful flips, landing on the wall with ease, flower petals flying off of the flowers at the breeze her body had caused as she went flying by them. She stared at Xigbar as the petals flew, the man smirking at her worn out form.

She moved her footing around before she pushed off of the wall, flying right at Xigbar. Said man tried to block her but he was too slow, and Hope grabbed a hold of the front of his cloak, giving a battle cry. **"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" **She slammed him down onto the floor, running with him as she used him to knock away a pew or two before she launched him up into the air, flying up after him and throwing him to the ground, sending him flying down into a pile of debris and several pews.

Hope landed carefully, Ienzo running over to her with a smile. Hope returned the smile, until the sound of rubble moving was heard, causing her to look over shoulder and stare.

Xigbar had his guns aimed at her, a somewhat regretful look on his face a for a second before it disappeared. "Sorry, Princess. Looks like I've got not other choice!"

Things seemed to happen in slow motion as he fired, two large and dangerous arrows heading straight towards her and Ienzo, who she grabbed and put behind her. But before the arrows could even touch her, a small, black hooded figure jumped up in front of her, a key like sword knocking the arrows away.

"Looks like we made it just in time!"

Leon came running over to her, Gunblade drawn and in front of him. He glanced at Hope over his shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded stupidly. "Y-yeah…"

Leon nodded, looking back at the Free Shooter. "All right, who are you? And what do you think you're doing shooting at innocent civilians in a holy place?"

"Hah! You think I'd tell someone like you? As if! You got lucky, Princess," Xigbar said, pointing at Hope, "But that doesn't mean that this is over. He'll just keep sending us until we get you." With that said, he opened a portal and moved backwards into it, Leon shouting for him to stop, but he was already gone by then, portal and all.

"Who was that guy? How does he know you, Hope?" Leon asked, turning around to look at her as he put his Gunblade away.

"I….I don't…" Everything was beginning to get blurry and spin in her line of vision. She could distinctly hear Leon say her name before she felt the air rushing past her, a soft groan escaping her lips as she fell. Leon caught her before she could hit the ground, her head lolling to the side as he held her unconscious form in his arms.

Ienzo looked near tears, the hooded figure noticing and moving over to the child, pulling the hood of his coat off. "Don't worry! She's just asleep. With a little rest, she'll be better in no time."

"Let's get her back to Merlin's so Aerith can heal her." Leon said, standing up with Hope in his arms and heading for the doors. "It's a good thing that you were around, your Majesty. Otherwise…well, things would be pretty bad."

Mickey smiled at Leon as he put his hood back on, Ienzo grabbing the mouse King's hand as they exited the church. "I'm just glad that we made it in time before anything could get worse."

"That guy…You wouldn't happen to know who he is, would you?"

"I'm positive that he's a member of Organization XIII. And I don't doubt for a second that they'll come back."

How true that was.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Axel we'll probably make his presence known pretty soon, either next chapter or the one after that. Sora, Donald, and Goofy will definitely be back next chapter, and of course, we get to deal with the computer and Space Paranoids (not really sure if I'm sending Hope in or not, so let me know what you would like to see, kay?) So…review and stuff…LATER TATERS!**


	95. Not a Burden! The Battle is coming

**A/N: Yay, last chapter was liked :D! So…I've decided, since no one has really voiced their idea about it, I will not be sending Hope to the Space Paranoids with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, for the first visit. I will send her in one of the later visits, but definitely not for this first visit. Okay, so…*looks around for help* PSSST! What else do I need to say?**

**Axel: More stuff about me!**

**Hope: She already talked about you last chapter! Twilight, tell them about what will definitely be happening in either this chapter or the next!**

**Oh, right! Okay, so…Hope will be there when the King makes his presence known to SDG, plus she is going to talk to him in the beginning of this chappie, and…as for her past being revealed…well, we'll just have to see about that…Er, anything else I'm forgetting guys?**

**Ienzo: Responses to reviewers, Ms. Twilight!**

**Oh, that's right! Thanks! So, Amanda, my favorite little anonymous reviewer (seriously, you're like one of my favorite anonymous reviewers :D) You asked me if I ever watched the amazingness that is Ouran Host Club. In case the previous sentence didn't clue you in, yes, I have seen every single episode of host club, and I do agree with you, it is very amazing :D Keep on reviewing, kay? Okay, anything else I'm forgetting?**

**EVERYONE: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Yeesh, you people are certainly impatient today, aren't ya? Okay, okay! FORWARD AND ON TO THE STORY! EEEEEENNNNNNJJJJJOOOOYYYY!**

* * *

"You're lucky that Leon and the King arrived when they did, otherwise you would be worse off than you are! I'm amazed that you're even sitting up!" Aerith exclaimed, her hands glowing with a green aura as she healed another wound of Hope's, Ienzo sitting down next to her and watching.

Leon was off to the side of the room, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, Yuffie standing over Cid's shoulder and watching him furiously type at the computer, the man cursing under his breath while chewing on his cigarette that was dangling out the side of his mouth, and The King was standing off to side, hands crossed behind his back patiently.

Hope stared down at her lap, playing with her fingers. "Sorry…."

Aerith sighed, giving her a small smile. "No, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen."

Hope gave a small smile, before someone spoke to her. "Gosh, it's been a really long time!"

Hope looked over and smiled at the King, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. It has been, hasn't it, Mickey?"

Mickey smiled back at her, "It's been 6 years since I last saw you. Last year, you disappeared without a trace!"

Hope stared down at the floor guiltily. "Yeah…"

Leon stepped away from the wall and over to where Aerith was seated, "I think you owe us all an explanation, Hope. I've left the subject alone for awhile, but I'm tired of just letting it go."

"…."

"I know that you knew that guy. Who was he?"

Hope closed her eyes and sighed. "He…he used to work as one of the castle guards, and he was one Ansem's apprentices…His name was Braig."

"You know more."

"He's also a member of Organization XIII. Number II, The Free Shooter. Xigbar…"

"How do you know all of that?"

Hope shook her head. "I can't tell you why, because…I don't want you to tell Sora. I haven't told him yet either, so…"

"But-"

"You'll tell us all eventually, right?" Mickey intervened, Hope sending him a gracious smile.

"I will."

No more was said about the topic.

"So, I take it that you boys had a nice long trip without me, huh?"

* * *

Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "We came back to get you, but you were still asleep!"

Hope giggled, ruffling his hair as they walked into the computer room. "I'm kidding! But it's nice to see you guys! Okay, here we are!" Hope said, pointing over to the computer.

Sora ran over to it, Goofy and Donald on his heels. Immediately, he began to type in something. "Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?"

Hope's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name Kairi. _'Kairi?…Surely, he couldn't mean…Kairi as in the little girl that would always come to story time?'_

Suddenly, Sora began to beat on the keys, Leon frowning from his spot next to Hope. "Easy…You wanna break it?"

Hope heard a noise from behind them, turning around to see what it was, only to find nothing. She shook her head, thinking she was just hearing things as she turned back around to look at Sora, who sent her and Leon an apologetic look.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away."

Suddenly, Goofy made a noise of surprise, pointing up at the ceiling, where a blue little creature was hanging from. It suddenly lost its footing and fell, landing on both feet directly on the keyboard. Donald stomped a foot as he shot the little creature a glare. "Get offa there!" Donald jumped up onto the keyboard, the little blue creature laughing and jumping on top of his head before hopping off and onto the floor, moving over to where Hope was, Donald turning around to watch him as he crawled up Hope's back and onto his shoulder, surprising her slightly. An alarm on the computer went off, surprising everyone in the room.

"**Attention current user. This a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action."**

"Who's there?" Sora asked, glancing around the room wildly.

"**I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system."**

"Where are you?"

The alarm went off and Donald took a step forward, only to have the alarm go off again, everyone yelling his name in unison.

"Donald!"

"I'm sorry…"

"**Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest."**

Donald lifted one foot off of the keyboard while Sora stared at the computer in disbelief. "Arrest!"

Leon and Hope moved forward a bit, Hope leaning over to whisper to Leon. "Psh, arrest! How can a computer do something like that? What's it gonna do, suck 'em in?"

A bright light from the side averted their gaze to a large cable network like thing (A/N: I'm not sure how to really describe it, other than call it a portal…) lighting up. Leon gasped silently while Hope's eyes widened slightly, both of them looking over at the three as they were getting Donald off of the Keyboard.

"Guys!"

"Run!"

The three looked over at them and Hope made the move to run forward, only to have Leon hold her back as a bright light shot out and hit the three, erasing them slowly before they were no longer there, the light disappearing.

"Um…what just happened?"

"You jinxed it, Hope. The computer literally sucked them in."

"Ooops…."

"…"

"**GAAAAHHH!"** Hope screeched, grabbing Leon's shoulders and shaking them slightly. **"WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO! THEY CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER! HOW DO WE GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT LEON!"**

"It's kind of hard to do that when you're screaming, Hope." Leon told her calmly, moving to the keyboard and beginning to type in some things.

Hope sighed, sinking down to the floor, the little blue creature still on her shoulder. It crawled off and down to in front of her, staring at her curiously.

"What's you name?"

It opened its mouth, it's voice somewhat funny to Hope, though she could understand it. "Stitch."

"I'm Hope."

"Hope friend?"

She smiled. "Sure. Hope friend."

* * *

**An hour later~**

"Damn!" Leon exclaimed, slamming his fist.

"Careful, Leon. Wouldn't want the computer sucking you in too."

He sent her a look, only to have it disappear as a sound from the terminal caused him to turn around and Hope to look up at it. In seconds, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in front of them, the three of them jumping down in joy. "We did it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked, Sora scratching his cheek as he thought of how to explain.

"Well, uh…There's a…world inside this computer, where these, um…programs live, and…"

"Something tells me that this is gonna be long story…"

**10 minutes of explaining~**

"So in other words…Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password."

Sora nodded in confirmation. "I think that's right."

"But you've already defeated Ansem…" Leon pointed out.

"Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password." Goofy said, Donald kicking him slightly for stating such a negative thought.

"That means…this is all a wild goose chase." Leon said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're chasing what now?" A voice asked from the doorway, everyone looking over to find a woman with brown hair and clad in a black leather attire staring over at them, her hands on her hips. "Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around." With that being said, she turned around and headed back into the study room, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hope all running after her.

She began to throw things around and hit the walls, making a bunch of noise. Sora casually crossed his hands behind his head. "She just won't give up…"

"And neither will we!" Donald exclaimed.

"C'mon, we've gotta look for that password!" Goofy reminded them as Hope moved into the room to look around. Her search for the password stopped when she stopped to stare at the portrait on the wall. Unconsciously, her hands tightened into fists.

'_He loved you like a son, Xehanort. More than you will ever know. He praised you so much more than he did the others. He truly thought that you were a special person that had a gift. And in return, what did you give him? Darkness. You cast him away into a world of nothingness. And because of what you did, he's gone. And I'll never get a chance to see him ever again.' _When Hope snapped back to reality, the picture was gone, writing left in its place. A voice alerted her to a visitor in the room.

"Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door To Darkness?" Hope turned around and smiled while Sora, Donald, and Goofy all jumped with joy, the King shutting the door before he was tackled into several hugs. Hope turned away and tuned them all out until her name was mentioned.

"Hope?"

She turned around, noticing that it was just the King in the room with her. She gave him a smile. "Your Majesty, I think…it would be best if I explained what I've been hiding to you first."

"I'm all ears!"

"Last year…I was kidnapped by Organization XIII and held against my will and with it. There are several members that…used to be apprentices of Ansem's, and my friends. Ienzo…I don't know how it happened, but somehow, after he faded away, he came back, except…he was a child, like he is now, except he has a heart. I thought…that if I helped the Organization, I could help my former friends get new hearts…but…I found out the real reason I was being kept there. I'm dangerous…"

"How is that?"

Hope closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, holding them to her chest. "My heart…is something that their leader see's as a weapon and a tool. My heart has an incredibly large amount of light within it, and because of that, there's the possibility that it could be used to open the doors to Kingdom Hearts. It's sort of like a key. I found out what their plans were, and I got away. But…they're trying to take me back now, like you witnessed the other day with Xigbar. That's why I began to travel with Sora. I figured that since he visits so many worlds, it would it make it harder for them to pinpoint where I exactly was. But I guess I was wrong. I don't want to be burden, and make everyone feel like they need to protect me. That's why I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to know, because I didn't want to put anyone in danger. I've done enough as it is already…"

"So, if you got away, how come it took you so long to come back here?"

She smiled sadly, "I had to help a friend by keeping him safe. They were after him too. But he's safe now, in a place where they'll never find him."

The King smiled, looking thoughtful for a minute before speaking again. "Hope…I know that you feel like telling too much will put those around you in danger, but if you keep everything to yourself, how are we supposed to keep you safe?"

"But I don't want everyone's protection-"

"But we want to help you," Mickey interrupted, "You have a lot of people that care about you and your well being. Gosh, I know I would be sad if I something happened to you when I knew I could've tried to help you."

Hope stared down at her feet, silence coming from her. "…"

"You have a lot of friends that care about ya, and I know they would be just as sad as I would if something happened to you. You can keep it all to yourself if you want to. But just remember, you've got friends that wouldn't mind helping you out every once in awhile when you're in a tight situation."

She smiled a genuine smile. "Your majesty…thank you. Oh, and…could you please not tell any of this to Sora? I don't want him to worry."

"My lips are sealed, since ya asked. I'm gonna go check out some things in town. Be back a in a bit!" He exclaimed, waving goodbye to the Princess as he pulled his hood up and exited the study, leaving her to herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Or so she thought.

Hope glanced to the side to see Leon leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest. "If you were listening the entire time, then you know why."

He pulled away from the wall, angrily. "You're not a burden to anyone, Hope! You're our friend."

She laughed lightly. "I'm a pretty crappy friend though, aren't I? Keeping secrets from all of you…What kind of friend is that?"

"…If you had just said something to us sooner, Hope, you could be safer than you are right now-"

"And have people die because they were trying to protect me? Thanks, but no thanks."

Leon frowned. "If you die, then who's gonna take care of this world? Who's supposed to take the throne then?"

She sighed. "There you go again, Leon. You just don't get it, do you? The reason I keep saying I can't take that responsibility anymore is because…I'm sort of a bad guy now. Maybe if I hadn't of done all of those horrible things that I did, then things might be a bit different. I know that you think my place as the caretaker of this world is important, but right now, it's not. I'm pretty sure no one would even care if someone ruled this world. Look at them now: I doubt those people even knew this world was once ruled by someone, or even remember."

Leon moved over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Hope…When we left Traverse Town to come back home, Aerith cried the entire way back because she was afraid that you would somehow show up again and find everyone of us gone. You wouldn't know where we were or where went. Yuffie and I practically had to drag her onto the Gummi ship to get her to come one. When we got back…nothing felt the same without you around. It felt…wrong, being back here without you with us. I felt…like it was my fault that you were gone."

"Why?"

"Because of the way I had treated you, telling you to move on with your life. I should've realized that not everyone could cope as fast as I could."

"Leon…I know that you all care for me. But…I just don't want to see anyone else suffer for my sake. I'm dangerous. Being too close to me…might end getting you killed. You saw that guy that attacked me in the church. Those guys…are much stronger than you think. They may be beings that have no hearts, but that doesn't mean that they aren't strong. Organization XIII…they will stop at nothing until they get what they want. And I know that for a fact. Because of what they seek, they're causing turmoil in all of the worlds. That's why I can't stay here for a long period of time. I have to fix everything that they've messed up. I know it seems like I'm asking a lot from you and everyone else, but please…don't think I'm some girl that can't take care of herself." She smiled, looking up at him with bright lilac eyes. "I've sort of been doing it for five years now. I think I've gotten the hang of being on my own. But I know. I have all my friends. I know that there will be times where I can't do something on my own. And if a time like that ever comes, I know who to call."

Leon nodded, giving her a small smile before releasing her shoulders. "Sora is already back from the computer. He's downloading the data right now. I'm heading back into town."

"Actually, I was just heading that way."

Together, the two left.

* * *

I was sitting inside Merlin's house when it happened. A small earthquake shook everything, causing several things to fall off of the shelves. Yuffie came barging in, conformer in hand. "We've got problems!"

I threw the book down onto the table and ran after her, running alongside her. "Yuffie, where's Ienzo?"

"Last time I heard, he was down at the shop helping Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Don't worry, he's fine!"

"Right…"

We ran through the bailey, which had been partially destroyed on one side. Yuffie pointed down to what she had wanted to show me and my eyes widened at the sight.

"My god…"

Thousands and thousands of heartless were making there way down the path below and heading to where the Great Maw was. Yuffie was suddenly gone, and I was left to stare. A sudden chill went down my spine, causing me to turn around and stare back at the castle, a bright light coming from the postern.

'_So…he is back…No time to worry about it. There are bigger problems other than Sephiroth. I'll deal with him later...'_

"Looks like you were right about something big happening," Leon said as he walked over to me, a frown etched on his face as he drew his Gunblade.

I summoned Hope's sky and nodded. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

And so the battle for our home was on. In the end…I wasn't so sure how the outcome would turn.

And that scared me to bits.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: *Whistles* 12 pages…not bad! So…review and stuff, kay? LATER TATERS**


	96. Showdown at Hollow Bastion!

**A/N: LA DI DA! School is over and summer is here! LALALALALALALAAAA! Anyhoo, this chapter is what I have been waiting for my entire time of writing this story! The most epic part of the game…EVER! DUH DUHN! THE 1000 Heartless battle! Oh, what perils shall our heroes and heroine face in this epically, dramatic, action filled chapter! Who shall we see? What shall become of Demyx? And what of Hope's friendship with Sora and Co.? What will they do when they learn the truth about her? Will Saix try to kidnap Hope? Or will Xemnas? And what about Sephiroth? What will happen? AND AXEL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Hope: Why are you asking us? You write the story, and we just do what you give us in the scripts. You're the one who should know what's gonna happen…**

**HEY!**

**Axel: Er, she does make a point…You write it out and we just read it.**

**You want me to erase you from the script?**

**Axel: O-O U-uh, no ma'am…**

**Good. So, anyhoo, this chapter is going to be awesome (as long as I don't screw it up) and stuff! The 1000 heartless battle is always epic and I love it, especially the music, which you should totally go listen to when you get down to that part of the chapter (look up Showdown at Hollow Bastion on YouTube!). Also…this chapter is important because we get to see part of the power that Kingdom Hearts gave Hope put to use(Maybe in this chapter, or the next, depending on how long I'm making this chappie). Hopefully, yall will approve of it :D So…yeah….Do what you guys normally do, which is read and review! Please enjoy :D! Also, please note that today marks the one year anniversary for Beginnings of Hope! LET'S CELEBRATE!**

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Leon asked, glancing over at Hope. All of them had gathered into a small group, that group being Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, the little blue alien like creature, Stitch, and Aerith, who was only there to heal anyone when she was needed to do so, and Hope, who everyone was looking at as the leader.

Said person let out a quiet sigh. "We do what we have to do. And that's getting rid of those things and protecting the town and the people in it. You will do only the following: Get rid of the Heartless and Nobodies, and protect the town and the people within it. If you come across and Organization member or any other bad guy…do not pursue them. Leave it to me, the King, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

Cloud grunted slightly, Hope's gaze falling onto him. She had specifically given this order for Cloud's sake. Sephiroth was here, and the last thing that they needed was for him to abandon them in order to fight Sephiroth. Besides, she had set sights on him first, meaning she would get to fight him first.

Well, more like interrogate him.

"Split into groups. Yuffie, Aerith, you two are group one. Head into the valley pass. Leon, Cloud, you two are group two. Head up to the cliff pathway that leads to the crystal fissure. Cid, I want you to head back to the town and try to gather a team of people that have some sort of fighting experience and help guard the town. Stitch, you can shoot all the heartless you want wherever you want. Just clear us a pathway, understood? Let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted, taking off to their designated places while Hope stayed behind for a second. Just as she was about to head off on her own, someone grabbing her wrist stopped her, causing her to whip around and her eyes to widen.

"Demyx!"

"Hope, long time, no see!"

She was speechless at his smile he gave her, "What…what are you doing here?"

He sent her a sad smile. "Ah, you wouldn't like it if I told you."

"And I would be just as angry if you didn't tell me, Demyx."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I'm supposed to liberate Sora's 'true disposition'."

Her eyes widened again, "Y-you mean…they sent you to try and get Roxas back? Demyx, you _**CAN'T**_ fight Sora! If you do, Demyx, then you'll die! You just can't do that!"

He laughed lightly, "What other choice is there? According to Xigbar, I'm the only one who 'qualifies' for the job. I heard about your little scrape in with him. Heard that you kicked his butt! Nice!"

"Demyx-"

"Also, I talked to Axel."

She stiffened at the mention of the pyro Nobody's name. "Axel?…When did you…hear from him?"

"About 10 minutes ago. He's here too, ya know."

"He is! Where?"

"Er, that I don't know now. He could probably be anywhere. He told me to tell you that he'd see ya soon though. Well, better get going! Don't want to keep Sora waiting!"

He began to walk away, Hope calling him. "Demyx."

He stopped, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Hm?"

Her back was facing him, giving him a view of the angel wing pattern on the back of her duster. She was crying softly, her voice still staying strong as she did though. "You still have your good luck charm I made you, right?"

He grinned, pulling it out from his coat where he kept it hidden around his neck. "Right here!"

She smiled. "Good. Then…it should help you and keep you safe. Don't die and fade away, ok?"

"Of course I won't die and fade away, Hope! See ya soon!"

"Yeah…see you soon…Hopefully."

With that last thought in mind, Hope took off, heading to the battle.

* * *

"Fire!" I cried out as I sent a flame ball at a group of heartless, the fire destroying them while I slashed at some more that were coming up from behind me, leaping up into the air and flipping behind them, doing a leg sweep and sending them flying. I missed one though, the thing coming at me from the side. It disappeared though as someone slashed right through it, surprising me slightly before I smirked.

"Well, Leon! I didn't know you were brave enough to help out little ol' me!"

He smirked. "Someone's gotta make sure you don't get yourself hurt, right?"

"I resent that statement."

"Hn."

A barrier was put up, leaving us back to back, weapons in hand. "Well, look's like we're trapped."

"Don't worry, you've handled stuff like this before, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Besides, I'm helping you out, so just say you owe me a favor."

"Okay, I guess that could work."

With that said, we both lunged and began to slash away.

"Here it goes! **HYAAAH**!"

I zapped a group of heartless with some thunder before jumping up onto Leon's Gunblade, allowing him to swing me into the air so I could use Firaga Fission on the remaining heartless that were left. It took just several minutes to rid of them all with Leon, and as soon as they were gone, the barrier fell down, opening the next pathway. I gripped my sword tightly before looking over at Leon, who looked like he hadn't broken a sweat. He sent me a small smirk.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you in action like that."

"The last time was when we were in Traverse Town when we had that really big Heartless invasion, right? That was nothing compared to what we're up against now."

"It'll be okay. As long as we help each other out, we should be able to stop all of this, right?"

I blinked for a moment before sending him a smile and a nod. "Yeah…you're right. Hey, Squall…" He sent me a small glare but it didn't bother me. Squall was the name his mother gave him, so of course I'm going to call him by his real name. "Whatever happens…don't die, okay?"

"Hn. Wouldn't dream of it."

"And also…if you see Sora, tell him I'm up ahead waiting for him."

"I will. Be careful, Hope! I don't need you to go dying on us after we just got you back!" He called after me as I began to run ahead.

"Noted!" I shouted as I continued on ahead, fighting my way through. A large number of Heartless began following me, and in the end, I was trapped, barriers popping up and blocking both exits.

"Hope!" Someone called, that person jumping out of nowhere and landing in front of me, the shockwave from their landing knocking several Heartless away. Cloud pulled his large sword out from the ground and got into a stance, glancing at me over his shoulder. I nodded my head before we began to rid of the heartless that were surrounding us together. I could tell that Cloud was getting exhausted, so I casted cure on him.

"Heal!"

In no time, he was back slashing Heartless apart in seconds. **"HA! HA! HUUUAAAH!"**

I leaped up into the air as my sword began to glow. "Here goes nothing! Blade Charge!" I did a nose dive, spinning around rapidly as I was falling towards the ground. A large whirlwind was created as I did so, knocking away several Heartless and killing some as well. I landed on both feet, my sword now glowing brightly with a pale purple glow, extended to several feet now. "HYAHH! HAH! Take that!" Finally at my limits, I lifted my sword above my head and grunted. "Light shall prevail!" I spun my blade around rapidly, creating an even bigger whirlwind before slamming it against the ground, making a shockwave and getting rid of more heartless. Cloud slammed his sword into the ground one more time, finally ridding of the final few Heartless that had surrounded us. The barrier fell down, and we turned to each other.

"Thanks, Cloud. I dunno what I would've done if you hadn't of come along."

He nodded, "Mmm. You just keep going and leave the rest of this mess to us."

"Right. Oh, and Cloud."

"Yeah?"

"If you see Sephiroth…Don't go after him. I found him first, so I get to have my shot at him first."

"I can't guarantee that I'll do that, but okay."

"Hm. If you see Sora, tell him I'm waiting for him up ahead."

"Right. Be careful, Hope."

"I will." I promised, taking off inside the Crystal Fissure and sitting down on the ground and waiting patiently.

To my surprise, the King and Donald were the first to arrive, and I noticed they had sad looks on their faces. That's when I realized something-

Goofy wasn't here.

Before I could ask why they were wearing such faces and where the heck Goofy was, Sora came running in, bending over and putting his hands against his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

Sora stood up, the same look the King and Donald were wearing appearing on his own face, "Yeah, I'm fine, but…"

"Ohh, Goofy…" Donald said sadly, and I frowned. What happened to Goofy?

"You mean…" They all looked at me and I closed my eyes, lowering my head so the tears wouldn't fall from my eyes. "Oh…Poor Goofy."

"Hey, fellas!"

My eyes shot open and I looked towards the entrance of the Crystal Fissure. I thought my eyes were deceiving me for a moment, but when I saw Goofy jumping up and down and waving at us with a smile on his face, I knew it was real. We all jumped in surprise.

"Goofy!" We all shouted in unison.

He began to run to us, stopping to rub his head as he stopped in front of all of us. "Ya know, that really hurt!" He stated, frowning for a moment until Mickey launched himself at him for a hug.

"Aw, Goofy!"

"Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time."

Sora and I began to laugh at his words, both of us stopping to watch Donald as he stomped over to Goofy, a not-so-happy look on his face. He stopped in front of Goofy and stared at him for a minute before he waved his staff around and whacked him right on the knee, earning a pained shout from Goofy as he held his now injured knee, hopping around on one foot.

"That hurt, too."

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Sora and I watched as the three friends talked amongst themselves for a minute before we both turned to stare out at the exit, Villains Vale in clear view from where we stood. Just beyond that exit out was the Great Maw, it's history bored into my mind from all the lessons I had when I was younger and all the books I had read in the castle library. Long ago, there was a war that took place, and the result of it was the Great Maw. It was a scar that had marked our home world, and never would it fade away. It served as a reminder.

And now, here we were, getting ready to fight in another war.

"Hey, Hope?"

"Hm?"

"Is this you when you were younger?" He asked, pulling a picture out from his pocket and holding it out to me. I turned to him and look at the photo, taking it from him and staring at it, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

It was picture of me when I was quite small, probably around 4 or 5, sitting on my dad's shoulders while my mother and grandpa stood with us. I nodded my head to confirm his question. "Yeah…That's me." I pocketed the picture as I saw he was about to ask something else, silencing him. "Listen…I'll answer all the questions you have after this battle, okay, Sora? I promise I will."

He nodded in understanding, "Okay, Hope."

I smiled. "Just focus on getting ready for what's next. Make sure you're completely prepared for this. Who knows what we'll be up against."

After about five minutes of prepping up, everyone was ready. I turned to them all and nodded, all of us following The King as he led the way out.

* * *

The five ran through the pass, making it out into the very center of the Great Maw, skidding to a stop as they took in the scene before them.

"Huh?" Mickey exclaimed, glancing around.

"Oh my…" Hope mumbled.

"What's with them?" Sora asked.

Standing in front of them were at least a thousand or more Armored Knight Heatless and Surveillance Robots, none of them moving at all.

'_This…is another war…' _Hope thought to herself with a frown.

Goofy pointed up at the top of the cliff. "Hey!"

A dark portal opened and a hooded figure stepped out, pulling back the hood. Hope contained the gasp and hid the fear that coursed through her entire being as she saw the silver hair, gold eyes staring down at them.

"It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!" Donald exclaimed.

"You mean it's his Nobody!" Goofy said, Xemnas turning fully face them.

"The leader of Organization XIII…" Sora trailed.

The king stared up at him thoughtfully for a minute before a look of realization appeared on his face. "Wait a minute. Now I know!"

_**Flashback~5 years prior~**_

"_Wise Ansem. I'm here to seek your advice."_

_Said man smiled at the Mouse King, Hope taking a bite from her bar of sea-salt ice cream as she stood next to him. "I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis…and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds."_

_Mickey nodded in agreement. "Yep, that's what worries me too."_

"_The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us…" Ansem said regretfully, resting his head in his hand, a knock on the door causing everyone to look at it._

"_Enter!" Hope called, the door opening to reveal a white haired man in a lab coat, the man bowing respectfully before speaking._

"_Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day…With your permission, I'd like to proceed-"_

"_I forbid it!" Ansem shouted, shooting up from his seat and slamming his hands down onto his desk, causing Hope to jump. Never had she seen her grandfather so…upset about an idea presented to him. "Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"_

"_But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking…"_

_Ansem and Hope both shook their heads, Hope only shaking her head as means to get Xehanort not to argue and get himself in trouble, Ansem's being that the conversation was over. "Xehanort…Those thoughts are best forgotten."_

_He made a sound of frustration, but his face remained calm as he respectfully bowed, moving backwards and closing the door behind him. _

_**End Flashback~**_

_**Showdown at Hollow Bastion Music begins XD(A/N: GO LISTEN TO IT!)~**_

"Now I remember!" Mickey exclaimed, "Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice!" Said person sent them a cruel looking smile as Mickey came to the realization. "The Leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!" The King summoned his golden Keyblade and took off, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hope all preparing to follow him.

"Let's go!" Sora ordered. The other three nodded, and just before they could manage to take off after the King, they had to stay put, all of the Armored Knight's and Surveillance Robots ran and began to surround them, a couple of Behemoth's showing up as well. Sora summoned the Keyblade and Hope summoned Hope's Sky as they all took in the crisis that was playing before them.

Hope happened to look up at the sky, her frown deepening as she saw the Wyverns flying above them, her grip on the hilt of her sword tightening before she returned her attention back to the Heartless in front of them. They were all trapped.

"Move it!" Sora ordered impatiently.

"We can't let Xehanort get away!" Donald told them.

"Right!" Sora exclaimed, he and Hope both looking back at Donald and Goofy, the two giving them both a thumbs up before they both took off in different directions. Sora looked over at Hope, whose eyes were closed. "You ready for this?" He asked, watching as she reached a hand up to clutch the heart charm around her neck for a moment, her sword beginning to glow.

She reopened her eyes and nodded, both of them taking off towards the group of Heartless, the creatures running to them to meet them halfway. Sora and Hope stopped as they were surrounded by even more Heartless, both of them back to back. They watched them for a minute before they both lunged at them, beginning to slash away.

"**HA! HA! IT'S OVER!" **

Hope grabbed onto one of the Surveillance robots as it was about shoot at her and spun around with it, it's beam of energy that had been originally aimed for her hitting the other Heartless instead. Hope threw it out of the way as soon as it was done and destroyed it before moving onto another group of Heartless. "Give it up already, you stupid things!"

"Fire!"

"Thunder!"

Sora repeated what Hope had done with the Surveillance Robot earlier, spinning it around and using it against the other Heartless. "Take that!"

Hope leapt up into the air, a light glow surrounding her before she began to fly around at an incredible speed. "Ha! Ha! HUAAH! HA! Ha! YEAAAH! Rising Sun!"

Sora shot a blizzard spell at several more heartless before he began to slash at some more. Hope moved further off from him, fighting by herself. One Armored Knight thought it would be funny to attack her from behind, but it wasn't so funny when Hope did a leg sweep and knocked it up into the air, a fire spell hitting it five seconds later and destroying it. Several managed to get a few hits in on her, but she managed to move back before any serious damage was done. A screech from the sky reminded her about the Wyverns that were above, a small growl escaping her throat as she tightened her right hand into a fist, the Blaster Edge fully forming on her before she pulled it back and launched it up into the air, letting it handle the problem above while she went back to the Heartless on the ground. What happened next had been something she wasn't quite ready for or expecting, but it still happened anyway. A Wyvern flew down from the sky and grabbed her, it's claws digging into her shoulders as she struggled to get free from it.

A flaming weapon came flying from nowhere and hit the Wyvern that had her, the creature letting out a pained cry as it flew around in panic, it's grip on Hope loosening and sending her flying. As she was falling, she did several flips to land on the ground in one piece and not as a pile of mush. She held her arm out as the Blaster Edge came back, slipping back onto its holster.

"Don't think that for one second that just because you saved me from being Heartless food that you're not in trouble at all…_Axel._"

Axel sighed, spinning a Chakram around in his hand. "Should've known that was the first thing you were gonna say. Might as well let the Big Boss Man get rid of me then."

She laughed slightly. "If you do that, then where's the fun in my beating you to a pulp?"

"Ha-ha." Axel deadpanned.

Hope killed a Heartless as it got too close to her, Axel hitting several with his Chakrams. "I'm not quite sure whether I should be overjoyed, relieved, angry, or just plain furious with you. Which seems like a more suitable punishment, Axel: Ignoring you for the rest of my life or strangling you?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Fine, we won't. But you're not off the hook!" Hope shouted as she began to slash away again, Axel helping her.

This battle would last longer than a few minutes. Because this battle was battle against more than 1000 Heartless.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Eh, it was okay. Not that great, but okay. If there are any spelling errors in there, I'm sorry, but I can't fix them at the moment because I'm in a hurry. I will go back later tomorrow and re-read and proofread because I'm going somewhere with my best friend today and I'm still in my pajamas. I have to get ready, so I'll fix this chapter later. 1000 Heartless battle is epic, and it always seemed to me there were more than 1000. So…yeah…Review and stuff…LATER TATERS! (P.S: Was this the most epic chapter of this story?)**


	97. Filler chapter and important AN!

**A/N: Note: This whole past month, I've been in a very foul mood. People giving me crude reviews makes it even worse than it already is. Okay, I let people anonymously review this story because I have several friends that don't have accounts on here that like it. That's why I keep it open. Very rarely do I get reviews that down right insult me, but today I finally got one that was actually very, VERY, insulting. **

**Okay, first of all, you, anonymous person, are ONE person. Sure, I've gotten people who have told me Hope is a Mary-sue and shit, but never have I been told so rudely. Also, you don't have to delete a story to fix the Mary-sue thing. I'm working on improvement, and so far, according to my supportive and constructive reviewers that are more experienced in the writing department, I'm improving a bit. That's why updates are so prolonged. Slowly, but surely, I'm improving a little bit. It's not too late to improve something that can be fixed, despite the big pain in the ass it is. Shameful fuck to the archive, huh? My reviewers are dip-shits, and the people that like this are dip-shits, eh? You, my friend, are shameful to even be reviewing anything if your just gonna be a jerk about it. But, guess what? You're one person. Take a look at all the other 500 something people that have reviewed this story. If they like it, they like it, and nothing can change the fact that they do. If people don't like it, then they don't like it, and thankfully, they at least keep their mouths shut about it. Delete this story and start over? You must be crazy, because there is no way in hell I am restarting this 96 chaptered, 200,776 worded story. I won't do that, because I've spent long hours for an entire year working on it. That ain't happening. Sure, later on, I will go back and rewrite the first few chapters, because when I wrote those, I was a beginner and I had NO CLUE what a mary-sue was! I've learned from my mistakes! Also, the only reason that the review button is down there is so people can RESPECTFULLY give feedback and critiques, not to be downright mean and…well, mean sums it all about up. Don't insult my reviewers (ever), don't insult my story, and most importantly, don't insult me. I'm not someone to get all sad over stuff like this, but instead, I get pissed off and I will reply with angry words. Let this be a warning to all who plan on insulting me in the future. I will do exactly what I just did right now. Don't think I will let you bashers get past me, because I won't. I'm a very stubborn person. You bite me, I bite back. **

**I have nothing more to say, except to everyone: Before you review someone's story, think long and hard about your choice of words before you even submit that review. Try to be nice, but not too nice where it makes it seem like that what you're telling them doesn't matter. I've been taking every bit of advice and critiquing I can (nice critiquing, mind you). Please don't think I'm not trying to fix Hope's character. Because I am trying very hard, but it's difficult, okay? Patience, guys. You don't have it, then learn to get some. **

**Don't bother responding to my words. Because, honestly, I could care less about anything else said to me right now. I would ignore stuff like this, but now, I don't think I can anymore when it just keeps getting worse. What else can put me in an even fouler mood?**

**I wish the story was over already so I could stop getting hate reviews….**

**(I feel much better now…Sorry for everything, but I had to let it out) **

**Now, enjoy this bad chapter, since my motivation has suddenly gone out the window…If it weren't against the rules to have A/N's in just a chapter, that's all this would be. Instead, it's just a lame filler that's super short.… hate it if you want. I don't care anymore…**

* * *

"_Lea?"_

"_What?"_

"_How come…How come Isa never wants to hang around with us anymore?"_

_The red-head shrugged his shoulders lazily, taking a lick of his ice cream, "How should I know?"_

_Hope frowned sadly at him before she stared down at her lap, "…Is he mad at us or something?"_

"_Who knows…maybe he's bored with us."_

_Hope sighed as the wind blew onto her face, stray strands of her hair flitting around. This had been going on for a while now. Isa not spending time with her and Lea anymore. Anytime Hope would run into him while outside of the castle, few words would even be exchanged. She couldn't even have a full conversation with him anymore without him giving some sort of excuse and running off. It worried her._

_It also scared her to a very large extent. _

_Though Lea acted as if he didn't care, he did. Isa's constant loner behavior had already annoyed him. He already knew why the other boy wasn't coming to their daily ice cream time, or to hang out with them. Isa had told him very bluntly._

"_**You two have each other to keep company. I'd rather not be a third wheel to your little friendship."**_

_It had angered Lea for many reasons, the main one being that he had no clue what Isa was talking about. The blue-haired boy had never been a third wheel. Heck, the three had been best friends since they were nine. And this sudden change in behavior, acting like he and Hope didn't care about him anymore…it was a first time. Lea expressed it in his own way, by always backing him up and buying him ice cream whenever he had to. Hope expressed her ways of caring more bluntly than he did, buy giving him hugs and linking arms with him (though she linked arms with both of them) and holding hands (same as linking arms, holding both of their hands) and pecking him on the cheek, same thing she did with both of them. She would always tell them both how much she treasured them as her two best friends and loved them. Isa had no reason to think that she didn't care about him. _

_Lea had even gone to the trouble to point all of that out to Isa._

"_**Her love isn't equal."**_

_Lea wanted to laugh at the idea of Isa becoming a little green monster, but he just couldn't find it in him to do so._

_Someone clearing their throat caused the two to glance over at the park entrance where they were seated at, familiar white hair and a white lab coat alerting the two of who it was. _

"_It's time to come home, milady." _

_Hope frowned sadly as she nodded. "Okay, Xehanort," she stood up from her spot on the bench and looked back at Lea with a sad look in her lilac eyes. "Bye, Lea. See you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah. See ya…" Lea said, watching in silence as Hope walked back to the castle with Xehanort. As soon as she was gone, he recalled the events from earlier that day. _

"_**Isa! Yo, Isa!"**_

_**Isa stopped walking, turning around and glaring at Lea. "What?"**_

"_**I've been looking all over for you. C'mon! Hope's already at the ice cream stand buying all of us some. She really wants to see you."**_

"_**Hmph. Forget it. You can have it."**_

_**Lea frowned, grabbing the blue haired teens shoulder to stop him from going anywhere, "Dude, what's with you? You've been acting like you're trying to avoid us or something." He was ignored, causing him to become even more frustrated. "Come on! Don't just leave us hanging without knowing what's got you so moody lately!"**_

"_**Hn. Like you don't really know."**_

_**That was the last straw. Lea stopped Isa again and turned him around, grabbing a fist full of the boys shirt collar. "Well, I don't know, so tell me. How come you refuse to hang out with me and Hope anymore?"**_

"_**You two have each other to keep company. I'd rather not be a third wheel to your little friendship."**_

_**Lea frowned, "What? You're not a third wheel! Where are you going off and getting stupid ideas like that? Me and Hope aren't like that, Isa! You're our best friend!"**_

"_**You two pay attention to each other more when I'm around you both. It's sickening to watch."**_

"_**Are you trying to say that we don't pay attention to you anymore? Isa, Hope loves you and cares about you as a friend! Think of all the things she does to show you how much you mean to her! And when you suddenly stop hanging out with us, she doesn't know what to think! She thinks that she did something wrong! Why can't you see that we both miss you, man? Hope's debating whether you even like us anymore…."**_

"_**Her love isn't equal." Isa said bluntly, wrenching away from the red-head and walking away, Lea watching him as he left him standing there. **_

'_**What does he mean…her love isn't equal?'**_

If Hope and Lea had both sensed it, they both would've sensed the darkness that had begun to slowly creep into their best friends heart.

* * *

**A/N: Lame, right? Whatever. At least it's something. Once again, stop flaming the story and telling me that I'm not doing anything right to fix Hope. Why do you think there's a filler? Why do you think updates are lacking? It should be pretty obvious as to why. Thank you to those who critique and give me advice. I appreciate it and I'm using it. People who just read my story up to the recent chapter and give me a review that is just a flame…Don't bother reviewing if all you're gonna do is just be rude about it. Thank you. So…you normal readers and reviewers know the routine. Review and stuff. Later taters.**


	98. Wings of Hope

**A/N: I took the Mary-sue Litmus test. My score: 34= Borderline Mary-sue. Last chapter(one before the filler one)= Epic Awesomeness! Lol, okay! So…I'm not sure what else we'll see in this chapter right now….Hm. I'm in a bit of a better mood now, than I was last time. It wasn't necessarily caused by that nasty review, but I've been having some personal issues going on with my life, namely my family finding it fun to piss me off nowadays. Anyway! So…yeah. Enjoy this chapter, I guess, since I have nothing more to say, except go and have fun!**

**Oh, here's a new vid for Beginnings Of Hope! No spaces, kay? **

youtube. com /watch? v= x2P83keHCQg

**Watch some of my other stuff too!**

* * *

Sweat dripped down the sides of Axel's face as he threw his Chakrams at another group of Heartless that were trying to circle him and Hope in. It had been at least thirty minutes since he had shown up to help, and yet no matter how many times he would rid of some Heartless, more and more would show up. They had moved up to higher ground, both he and Hope fighting on the cliff. Even with her rapier and Blaster Edge fighting alongside with his Chakrams, it seemed like all three weapons weren't helping them in the least. Sora was still dealing with the many Heartless as well, though from where he was fighting, he couldn't see Hope.

Things were best that way. God knows what he would do if he saw Axel.

"Freeze!" Hope shouted as she shot a blizzard spell at a Heartless, killing it successfully.

"Man! They just keep coming and coming." Axel grunted as he threw his Chakrams to his left, catching them as they came back.

"What did you expect? All of them to magically disappear?"

"Actually…"

"Don't even finish that." Hope said, kicking a Heartless away and hitting it with another blizzard spell. "You know, since this is taking too long and while it's still on my mind, how about you go on ahead and tell me where the hell you were at?"

Axel shot a blast of fire at a group of Heartless, mentally cursing at Hope's question. "In case it hasn't occurred to you, we're in the middle of a pretty big battle. Stuff like that can wait awhile, since our very lives are in danger!"

"You mean _your_ life is in danger?" Hope corrected, zapping some Heartless with a thunder spell.

Axel gulped, "I'm a Nobody, so technically, it doesn't count-"

"ARGHHH!" Hope shouted in frustration, venting on a Armored Knight Heartless, Axel summoning the flames to take out a bunch of Surveillance Robots. When Hope was angry, it wasn't a very pretty sight. The both of them soon reached their limit, and stood back to back, their weapons floating in front of them, Axel's Chakrams were both consumed in flames and Hope's sword was glowing a faint blue. Both of them threw their arms forward, their weapons moving fast, slashing and ridding of the Heartless around them, before the Chakrams surrounded Hope's Sky, moving in time with the sword. Axel increased the flames, until they consumed Hope's Sky completely, both he and Hope leaping up into the air, watching as their weapons made one flaming ball of light.

"FIRE LIGHT!" They shouted in unison, the fire ball hitting the ground below and wiping out a bunch of Heartless before the weapons came back to their owners. Hope slashed at a group of Armored Knights, Axel moving farther off to fight the Heartless on his side. A loud screech alerted him to the sky, a Wyvern flying down towards Hope. He didn't have the chance to warn her, and it attacked, knocking Hope down and doing some significant damage. She stumbled back up to her feet, her arm bleeding a little, Axel noticed. She look tired, and Axel could tell she had reached her limit after using their Fire Light limit break.

"Hope, watch out!"

She was disoriented from the attack that the Wyvern had thrown on her, that she wasn't aware of the Behemoth that had jumped down near her. It charged her, and she barely managed to roll out of the way in time, moving somewhere safe to stare up at the Behemoth while breathing heavily. She cast cure on herself, feeling a bit more of her energy replenished, though it wasn't a lot. But it helped, and for that, she was thankful. The Behemoth began to charge again, and Hope didn't have enough time to get out of the way. She used a protect spell at the last minute, and it drained her energy drastically, though it did its job and kept it her safe and sound. She used Firaga on it, and luckily it managed to get rid of it. She turned to go and help Axel, but she was suddenly hit with a strong attack from a Surveillance Robot, knocking her back and over the edge, Axel's eyes widening.

"Hope! Hope! _Hope!_" Axel saw red begin to cloud his vision, and he began to tremble with some foreign emotion, or, in this case, "thought". Anger. He let out a scream of anguish, and fire appeared everywhere.

The one thing that represented his former self and the person he had once been was gone now…and there would be vengeance.

* * *

The wind rushed past Hope's falling body, things seeming to move in slow motion as she fell. Her eyes were shut and her arms were to her sides, her body limp.

_**~Wings of Hope begins (youtube .com /watch?v = 8iE3fRXn5tc) (no spaces)~**_

_**Are you going to just die like this?**_

Hope listened to Kingdom Hearts' voice echo through her mind, her subconscious answering back.

'_What reason is there left for me? It's no use…no matter how much I fight, I cannot do anything.'_

_**So you will just give up?**_

'_Yes.'_

_**And you will allow the darkness to consume all the people and the worlds? You will allow yourself to die with that thought in your mind?**_

She frowned. The very idea was awful.

'_But…what am I supposed to do? I don't have the energy left…and I don't have the strength…'_

_**But you have the power inside your heart and the love of your friends. Remember? **_

'_But…how can they love me when I've been a traitor this whole time?'_

_**Do not think so negatively…The Bearer of the Keyblade thinks highly of you, as do your other friends. Grasp onto that and build the strength you need to fight.**_

'_But how do I…use it? I…don't understand how…' _She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top of them, _'I can't…find the ability to believe in myself…'_

"**Man oh man…You've sure gotten yourself into something big, huh?" **

'_Yeah…'_

"**Yeesh, what the heck? Since when did you become so…depressed and all? What happened to cheery and happy Hope? Where'd she go?"**

'_Dunno…'_

"**Believe in yourself…Hope. Believe in yourself and try to be happy. Don't live with all the blame for something that wasn't your fault."**

It was then that she recognized the voice, but she couldn't place a name for it for some reason._ 'Believe….?'_

A new voice piped in. **"You're not stupid, you know what it means So…believe in yourself…for our sake. And for everyone else. Don't be an idiot like this guy."**

"**Hey, now that wasn't nice!"**

Both voices were extremely familiar, but she still couldn't remember. She laughed at their bickering quietly, a small smile that was more genuine appearing on her face.

'_Believe and the gift of strength and power will come to me…I need to help my friends and protect my home…'_

A small little orb of light flew down in front of her face, illuminating it, her lilac eyes shining slightly. _**The light shall always be with you to help. Use the power it has given you, child. Stop the Heartless from overtaking Hollow Bastion before it is too late. The gift of hope will be your power!**_

Her eyes flew open and the angel wings design on the back of her duster began to glow, the light making her feel warm and…safe.

* * *

Sora stopped fighting for a minute as a bright light shot up from the ground below, causing his eyes to widen in shock as he saw something move within the light at a fast speed. White feathers fell down from the sky, dancing down to the ground below while whatever they belonged to moved up high into the air. Sora's eyes followed it, his jaw dropping in awe as two white wings that reminded him of an angel opened up, their owner revealed to Sora, who thought he was seeing things.

"H-Hope?"

The white wings made a flapping sound as they kept her in the air. She looked down at Sora and smiled before swooping down, her sword glowing brightly as she moved fast, taking care of the last remaining Heartless that had been left, which had only been about 5 or six, since Sora had managed to single-handedly take care of most of them by himself. She landed on the ground, gently, dispelling her sword as soon as her feet touched it.

"Hope…whoa! What happened to you? How'd you do that?" Sora asked all at once, excitement and curiosity on his face.

Her response was a smile as she lifted her hand and held a finger up, winking at Sora before she lifted back up and flew off to where she had been earlier, Sora watching her go before going off to help Donald and Goofy finish on their end of fighting.

She spotted Axel from the air, frowning at the Heartless that were causing him trouble. She held her sword tightly as she swooped down head first, the blade glowing brightly before she hit the ground, dirt flying everywhere along with several Heartless, several disappearing, pink hearts floating up. The impact caused a bright light to form, Axel raising his arms up to cover his eyes. When he was sure it was gone, he let them fall, his eyes widening as he saw the sight before him.

"What the-! Hope? Oh, God…You've come back from the dead to haunt me…" Axel muttered, Hope's white wings flapping a bit in response while she giggled to herself quietly.

"I'm not dead, Axel. I'm just…" she paused, trying to think of how to word what she wanted to say, "using the gift I was given." She stared back at the white wings, smiling at how beautiful they looked before she turned her attention back to the Heartless that remained, a frown settling on her face while her sword began to glow again.

"G…Gift?" Axel repeated, not understanding. "But you fell over the cliff! I saw you! You couldn't have survived that fall!"

"Axel, I'm very much alive right now, so please, stop thinking that I'm dead because I have wings. I'm not dead. I'm fine." Hope insisted, sending him her signature smile, which was meant to give him reassurance. He calmed a little, her words sinking in and making him understand that she was not an angel that had come back to haunt him for letting her die, and that she was just using the ability to fly…

Wait….

Where had those wings even come from?

He didn't ask, not wanting to waste anymore time than he had by questioning whether Hope was an angel or human. Instead, he moved to stand beside her, spinning his Chakrams around craftily, glaring at the remaining Heartless before them.

Hope raised her sword, the tip pointing at the Heartless. "Creatures of Darkness…Prepare to be purified by the Light!" She took off with that, feathers falling from her wings as she flew forward at an incredible speed, Axel right beside her. They attacked at the same time, Axel using his Explosion limit break, stopping back a few feet while Hope continued forward, raising her sword up to slam down onto the ground with it. "Take this! Light of Hope!"

Hope's Sky hit the ground, a giant shockwave forming, a large light spreading and consuming everything in its path. When it cleared, there were no more Heartless left, and Axel dispelled his Chakrams, glancing around while Hope dispelled her sword, her wings disappearing as well.

"Man oh man, that was a workout…" Axel grumbled, rolling his shoulder to get the kinks out of it. "But at least the Heartless are gone!"

Hope turned to look at him, nodding her head in agreement, before she glared. "And that means it's time for the explanation that you owe me."

'_Gah, you and your big mouth, Axel!'_

Axel sighed, crossing his arms across his chest, "Sheesh, didn't my note give you the information you wanna know?"

Her glare hardened, her hands balling up into fists at her sides. "Stop avoiding the question!"

He frowned, looking down at the ground. "Look, you'll find out eventually, so…just wait, OK?" A dark portal opened up behind him and he walked inside before Hope could stop him.

She growled in frustration, deciding not to let her anger best her though. Feathers danced in the wind as her wings appeared again, more of them flying off of the white wings as they flapped and lifted her into the air. Right now, she needed to focus on finding Sora and the King.

She needed to find them before Xemnas told them things that she had wanted to tell them when she was ready.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make this a long chapter, but I decided I'd make the next one longer instead. I like leaving cliffies XD…Ahaha, you probably hate me for just leaving it hanging like that! But I promise, next chapter is going to be longer, even though I have NO idea what all will be in that chapter, except the encounter with Xemnas, followed by Sora encountering Axel, and then Saix! If you have any suggestions about how the next chapter should go, then I would appreciate them! My creativity is sort of….dull right now, so help is appreciated! Can you guess who the two mystery voices were? Hope yall enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	99. The Picture that Never Was

**A/N: Yeah…school restarted back in August (funny how I took like….4 months to inform you all about that xD) which is why I haven't updated in awhile. And updates are gonna be lacking a lot for awhile. I know…it sucks ass, but I'm updating this story so I can not stress about not having finished it over the summer like I was planning on doing…what's new with me? Well, I'm saving my money for cosplay XD But it'll take awhile to get enough, but I'm really good at saving my money! So, yeah…um, enjoy this 'probably' boring chappie…sort of have a bit of writers block, so XD ENJOY!**

* * *

When I spotted the King standing behind Xehanort, I flew down as fast as I could, landing behind the King while Sora, Donald, and Goofy all came running over, Donald calling out, "Your majesty!"

Mickey turned and looked at us before turning back around and frowning at Xemnas. "Xehanort!"

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name…" Xemnas said, most likely asking himself the question.

"Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku!" Kairi…That little girl from all those years ago! They had taken her?

"I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku…" Xemnas whipped around, his eyes cold as they looked straight at me and the King, "Perhaps you should ask your King and Princess. By the way, Hope…I hope you come back to us soon."

"Stop!" Mickey shouted, running forward as Xemnas began to disappear in a dark portal, jumping in after him, the four of us trying to follow, only to have the portal disappear before we got the chance.

"He's gone…" Sora said sullenly, falling to the ground and hitting it weakly, while Goofy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, Donald and I looking at him sadly.

"Sora, Goofy," Donald began, as if he were going to scold them for acting so sad, when he squawked all of the sudden, my attention not really focused.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"Way to fall right into their trap." Of course, Axel had to show his face too…

We all turned around and found him leaning against the side of the cliff, arms crossed over his chest while he was trying to look all cool. Of course, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all ran forward with their weapons in hand and got into stances, Axel simply getting an amused expression on his face as he pushed away from the cliff face. "C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless-that's his big master plan."

Donald stared at him skeptically, "Xemnas?"

Axel made a hand gesture, "The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized?" Axel asked, tapping his temple with a finger, "X-E-M, N-A-S."

Everyone seemed to calm down a little after that, "Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy asked, Axel laughing slightly.

"Man, you're slow." He pointed at the Keyblade, "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after. Along with one other thing…" his eyes fell on me, and I stared down at the ground, feeling everyone else's gazes on me before they all went back to Axel.

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Donald asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Tell us!"

"You…you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" Sora stated.

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"I'll make sure you get something memorized when I beat you to a pulp later…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Where is Kairi?"

When he scratched his head and stared down at the ground, I knew that meant something bad had happened.

"Please. Just tell me!" Sora begged.

Axel stared up at the sky, "Look, about Kairi…I'm sorry."

"You kidnapped a little girl and then you went and lost her?"

He seemed like he was gonna say something about my question, but someone else spoke first. "Axel!"

Saix appeared in front of us, and Axel's eyes widened as they looked from me to Saix, before he went ahead and disappeared.

"AXEL!" I called after him, Sora running forward to go after him, only to have Saix's arm shoot out and block him from continuing.

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment."

"I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Sora, are you insane?"

"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't," Saix said, turning around to stare at Sora, "We're taking very good care of her."

"You people couldn't take care of fly if you were given the job…" I mumbled, earning a glare from him.

"Take me to her." Sora said.

"Is she that important to you?"

"Yeah. More than anything."

"Show me how important."

Sora got onto his knees in a begging manner, and I almost lost it. "Please."

"So, you really do care for her. In that case-" was he really gonna… "…the answer is no." knew it was too good to be true.

Sora jumped back and glared, "You rotten…!" I felt someone grab me, and lift me up by neck, causing me to struggle. I glared down at Saix as he held me up, trying to kick my feet and hit him. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Saix looked over at him with a bored gaze, "Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage and direct it at the Heartless." With his free hand, he snapped his fingers, several Heartless appearing. He threw me to the side, and I landed on my back, my hands reaching up rub my now bruised and sore neck. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade, releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free…until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

"What in the world do you think you're prattling about?" I jumped in surprise as Maleficent poofed in, "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!"

"Maleficent, no! No more Heartless!" Sora yelled.

"I do not take orders from you!" Maleficent backfired, summoning several Heartless that surrounded Saix.

"Fool…" I hear Saix mutter. With a quick snap of his fingers, several Dusks appeared, pouncing on the Heartless and ridding of them. I cowered back a little as they turned and looked at us, Sora's eyes clouding with worry as he noticed the Dusks now had their attention on us.

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed as the Dusks headed our way, bringing his arms up to shield his face. Except…

"What in the world are you doing?" I exclaimed at Maleficent when I saw her in front of us, her back turned to us as this green like aura surrounded her. She didn't respond to my question, but instead raised her arms up into the air, the intense green flames making a barrier of some sort, meant to keep us out, or the Dusks in, I wasn't sure of. Finally, Maleficent spoke.

"While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them-forever!"

"Maleficent!" Sora said, his voice holding a bit of shock.

I gasped as I saw the Dusks jump on her, coiling themselves around her as she remained still, not even showing any signs of throwing them off.

"Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet." She looked back at us slightly for a moment before the rest of the Dusks tackled her to the ground, Sora crying out her name as if he were trying to help her. Through the green flames, my eyes met Saix's own gold ones, my mind replacing the image with the boy that he had once been, the gold eyes being replaced with bright aquamarine ones. I felt my heart ache, making myself blink for a moment to rid of the image, glaring at Saix heatedly while Maleficent ordered us to leave.

"I don't take orders from you!" Sora shouted, starting to run forward, Donald and I both stopping him.

"Sora! C'mon!" Donald squawked, while I tugged on the back of Sora's shirt.

"But…what about…"

"We have to go! Now!" I shouted, tugging on his shirt, my hand falling back to my side as the flames died down, revealing a pile of dusks on the ground where they had tackled Maleficent down earlier, the ones that were still standing advancing towards us quickly. My eyes met Saix's once more.

"Now then. Where did we leave off?" He asked, snapping his fingers once more, the dusks disappearing this time.

We became confused as to what was happening, when Armored Soldier Heartless appeared this time, circling us all in. I made the move to hit one, but I was instead knocked back, and away from my friends, who I could hear shouting for me.

I didn't pay attention to the words that were exchanged in those few moments. My head was throbbing to much for me to comprehend them. As I stood back up on my feet, I saw Saix grab me, his eyes cold and hard as he threw me back towards them again, and this time, I landed at Sora's feet. As Goofy helped me up, I heard Sora worrying over the few heart he had released before he used the Keyblade to block an incoming attack, struggling to push back the Heartless while the rest of us did the same. As we fought to push them back, I could feel the doubt in Sora's heart as if it were like hearing a loud, yet clear bell.

'_No! Sora!' _I internally screamed, _'Your doubt will only make your heart and strength weaker!' _

And when all seemed to be lost…

"**Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" **Maleficent?

Next thing I knew, we were falling through darkness, and someone landed on me as I hit the ground, a loud groan coming from myself. Why was I always the one people landed on?

"Sorry, Hope!" Sora apologized as he rolled off of me and stood, helping me up while I rubbed my now aching back.

"It's fine…" I mumbled, while Donald and Goofy walked over to us.

"What's this place?" Goofy asked as he and Donald stopped in front of us.

"It must be the Realm of Darkness!" Sora concluded, before beginning to shout for Kairi and Riku.

I turned around, and made a sound of surprise with Donald as we both saw someone wearing an Organization coat, a white box in their hand.

"What the-!"

"Who's there!" Donald asked, while I ran towards the person with him, the mysterious one disappearing and leaving the box behind before we could reach him. "What is it?" Donald asked aloud, while lifting the box up.

"Are ya sure you wanna open…" Goofy began, stopping when Donald opened the thing up, "…that?"

My eyes widened as they landed on the first thing in the box, Donald reaching in and pulling it out while turning towards the rest of us and holding it out to Sora, who took it.

'_That picture…'_

"Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. There's Hayner, Pence, Olette…and, uh, um…" I couldn't blame poor Goofy for being so confused as to who the last two people were."Roxas and Kira." Sora said with so much sureness, it shocked me.

"You know them?" Donald asked.

He shook his head gently, "No…The names just popped into my head. This is Roxas," he pointed to Roxas to emphasize his point, before pointing to the dirty-blonde haired girl, "…and Kira."

'_No…it's Roxas and Hope…not Roxas and Kira…' _

I looked over to see Donald lifting the ice-cream to his mouth.

"Are you sure you wanna eat…" his mouth enclosed around the ice-cream before Goofy could even finish, "…that?"

Donald jumped and pulled the ice-cream from his mouth. "Salty…No…sweet!" He smiled, the ice-cream glowing and floating up into the air.

The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand, and he raised it up towards the ice-cream, a keyhole appearing. Sora did his thing and locked it.

The first thing that was said to me as soon as we had boarded onto the Gummi ship was the one thing I had been dreading the most since I had met Sora.

"Hope?"

"Hm? What is it, Sora?"

He seemed nervous as he looked up at me with those bright blue eyes, "Who are you? …Really?"

I think time stopped as the question was asked, along with my breath.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I did it! Whoohoo! Oh boy…next chapter will be interesting! Since this disgusting writer's block is gnawing away at my mind, how about some lovely suggestions, eh? I love you all, and never will I stop this story till it is completely finished! Well, I'm tired, so g'night! LATER TATERS!**


	100. The Truth and Lies of Hope Daniels

**A/N: WOOH! CHAPTER 100! Okay, so yesterday, I received an email from the admins of the site saying that my story violated guidelines and that it was removed because of that reason. My friend and fellow writer Bethy-Kins and I both sent emails to the admins yesterday and I also messaged a few reviewers to help us out by spamming their inbox to put the story back xD well, if you are reading this and you received that message from me, please don't bother doing it anymore. Because they put the story back this morning! Let's all thank Bethy-Kins, since it was most likely her email that did the magic! Yay! Haha, I love you guys very much! Last chapter actually didn't satisfy me…I didn't like how I left Hope just hanging while Axel ran off like that…but what's done is done, and I'm going to try and make up for it! You all know what this mean, yes? **

**Hope: *gasps* Y-you don't mean-!**

**YES! A SUPER LONG CHAPTER, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Hope: Nooo!**

**YES! AHAHAHA! Hopefully you guys like how I did this, because people are really hard to please nowadays! **

_**Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It was supposed to be posted at least 2 weeks ago, but it was not, even after I had told a few people that it would be. My dog passed away the week I was planning to put it up, but because I was and still am upset about it, it was not posted. I apologize. **_

* * *

"_Milady, you seem distracted. Is everything all right?" Clara, the head nursemaid asked, concern filled in her blue orbs that reminded Hope so much of her late mothers eyes._

_With a light nod, the young woman allowed a gentle smile to grace her features, "I'm okay, just a little tired." it had been a lie, of course. Hope was actually more concerned with Isa's sudden change in behavior towards her and Lea. Sure, Isa could be rather rash sometimes, and sarcastic to the point of rudeness, but…._

_He never acted so brash towards her before. And that's what hurt. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this, or what happened to make him act this way. It was a mystery._

_One that she planned on solving as soon as possible. _

"_Clara, I think I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in a bit." Hope said, standing up from her desk chair and heading out the door before Clara could even respond. _

_She walked in silence as she made her way to Castle Town by herself, trying to avoid as many people as possible by going through several back streets. When she found herself in front of Isa's house, she stepped forward and knocked on the door, stepping back while waiting for it to open._

_She had been expecting Isa's mother to answer, so she was a bit surprised when Isa himself answered. When he saw her standing there, his eyes grew cold, and he started to shut the door, Hope stopping him by pushing the door. "Wait!" _

"_What do you want?" Isa muttered rudely. _

"_To talk." _

_He looked at her, his eyes cold and hard, "Then go talk to Lea or something.""I don't want to talk to Lea! I want to talk to you!" she shouted, starting to get annoyed with him. _

"_There's nothing to talk about. Go home, Hope." Isa said, though it sounded more like a demand. _

_And just like that, he slammed the door in her face, leaving her to stare at it in surprise and sadness. She moved away from his house sadly, turning around to glance at it one last time before she headed back home. _

"_What's happened to you, Isa? Why…are you being so hateful?"_

_If only she had been able to see the darkness that had begun to overtake his heart back then, she might have been able to understand. _

* * *

Clasping her hands together and letting them rest in her lap, Hope sighed softly and closed her eyes. _'Peace of mind,' _she recited over and over in her mind, while three pairs of eyes watched her.

Hope had insisted that they stop in Twilight Town so she could tell them what she had been hiding from them for so long. Currently, they were in the woods, Hope sitting on a tree stump.

After of what seemed like an eternity of silence, she opened her eyes slowly and met Sora's own azure orbs.

"You know how I told you that I ended up in Beasts Castle from a magic spell gone wrong?" he nodded and she sighed softly, feeling her stomach twisting in knots, "Well…it's not completely true…"

The Keyblade wielders eyes widened slightly, full of shock, "W-what…?"

"Ya mean you lied?" Goofy asked, surprised.

"Well…in a sense, yes," she nodded, not to confirm that she had, but to reassure herself. "I lied to you. All three of you…about many things."

Donald had his arms crossed over his chest, and angry look on his face while he tapped his foot impatiently. "I knew something was kind of screwy!"

Hope laughed sadly, shaking her head, "I'm sorry."

"So…are you really who you say you are then?" Sora asked, wondering what else she hadn't been completely honest with them about.

"It's true that my name is Hope Daniels. And it's also true that I was once the heir to Hollow Bastion's throne. But that's part of who I am. Organization XIII knows all about the other half. I'm surprised that they didn't just flat out tell you…" Hope mumbled, knowing that the members of the Organization took pleasure in messing with other peoples minds. To them, this was all just a sick game that they enjoyed.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, not understanding what the young woman before them as trying to say.

Hope bit her bottom lip slightly, a habit she had whenever she was either nervous or thinking. She wasn't sure what to say and how to word it. But she knew that she had to be completely honest. She was going to do just that.

And so she told them her story. She told them how the Heartless Invasion all those years ago had taken away her two most precious friends, her grandfather, and little Ienzo. She explained that it had been Xehanort's fault that the apprentices turned on the real Ansem. They listened to her story, none of them saying anything the entire time. Just listening. And they listened to her tell them how she had been kidnapped and brought to Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. And she told them about her mistake that she had made.

"I became a member of the Organization. It was a foolish and stupid mistake to think that if I helped them, I'd be helping the people that they once were." Hope said regretfully. "The only reason they brought me to their domain was so they could use me…"

"Use you?" Goofy repeated.

She nodded, "Yes. You see, Xemnas sees my heart as a tool to get what he wants. His plan is to use the light that my heart holds in order to obtain Kingdom Hearts. I found out and I ran away and hid," Hope explained, not mentioning Roxas to them. "This whole time…I've been running away while trying to go back and fix everything that I helped cause. But even now…I don't know if I've gone about it the right way…"

"You used us just they wouldn't find you!" Donald squawked, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Hope looked down sadly, "I did…and I'm so sorry that I ever did. Telling you that it was because I was trying to help my friends isn't a good excuse…I've finally come to terms that I can't help them. At least not Isa…he's too far gone for help."

"Isa?" Sora asked.

"The man with the blue hair. His name is Saix now…but he was once Isa…and Axel was once Lea…they were both my best friends."

Donald was upset, Goofy was a bit sad that she had lied to them, and Sora wasn't sure what to think or feel. But he felt just as upset and used as Donald and Goofy felt.

"I can't ask you to forgive me. Because I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness. I've used you three this whole time. I don't deserve your forgiveness. But please…do know that I am truly sorry for everything I've done and caused."

Donald wasn't about to forgive her, nor was Sora. The two got up and started to leave, "C'mon Goofy! We have better things to do than deal with someone that lies!" Donald shouted as he and Sora started to head for the exit. Goofy allowed himself to linger a little longer, letting his hand rest on Hope's shoulder, causing her to look up at him with sad eyes.

The captain of the Knights had a big heart, and even when someone had done something wrong and deceitful and would truly admit their sorrow and wrongs, he always found it in his heart to forgive them. Especially if they were close friends. And Goofy forgave Hope. Because she had willingly told them her truth and her lies. Even if she had used them, he forgave her. She had only been trying to save her two most precious friends.

The same thing that Sora was trying to do. He was on a quest to find Riku, and now Kairi, like he had done a year ago. He knew that Sora would go to any lengths to save his two best friends.

Just as Hope had been doing.

"GOOFY! HURRY UP!" Donald squawked impatiently.

"Coming!" Goofy called back, giving Hope's shoulder a pat, "Sorry, Hope. I'm sure they'll forgive you eventually…" he reassured, feeling simply awful that they were leaving her behind all by herself. "So don't you give up on them, ya hear?"

Hope nodded, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah. Thank you, Goofy…"

"GOOFY!"

"I'm comin' fellas!" Goofy shouted, running after them and leaving with them.

As soon as they had disappeared from her sight, Hope got up and left the woods, heading to the clock tower. Pulling some munny out of her pocket, she bought some ice cream and climbed up to the top of the tower and sat down, taking a bite.

As she stared out at the sunset, she finally allowed her tears to fall.

* * *

Saix sat down on his bed, staring out the window at the unfinished heart shaped moon, allowing himself to think. When had encountered Sora and co. he hadn't expected that Hope would be their as well. It surprised him even more that Axel hadn't pulled her into the dark corridor with him as he ran away from Saix.

But what surprised him the most was that he himself had pushed Hope away instead of grabbing her and taking her back to Xemnas while he had the chance. It was as if he hadn't had the guts to do it, as though something had held him back.

But what was it? He could not feel emotion, so it could not have been sympathy or kindness. Perhaps his memories of his past self and Hope had set a trigger off within his empty shell of a body. It was the only possible answer.

It was those memories that kept holding him back. But the next time, he would not let his memories take control of his actions.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so I lied about this being super long. And I'm sorry! I'm just happy to finally have this out! UGH! Okay, I don't know when I'll have the new chapter up. I have to update a bunch of other crap, and since I did something stupid and started a Devil May Cry Fanfic, it adds more to load of stories! Yay….Anyway, I hope that this didn't suck. Hope's personality and character have been getting major remodeling xD That's why it's taken so long for an update xD so positive feedback would be great. Review! LATER TATERS!**


	101. A change of heart

**A/N: Wow. Two years away from this story, and it's already a new year. Geez... I honestly lost all my inspiration for this story. Either people would point out everything wrong with it, or I just didn't know what direction to take it in. As of now, I have a good idea where I want to go. So if you don't like it, suck it up and get over it. I'm sorry for being gone so long! I know those of you who do enjoy this story will hopefully be happy about this update! I wrote this chapter already, but I'm rewriting it because I have decided to try and take a different direction with it! It's probably going to suck, but I don't care! I'M TOO FUCKING HAPPY TO CARE RIGHT NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

* * *

_**-Days later in Hollow Bastion-**_

"So, she was keeping something from all of us..." Leon murmured softly, glancing at Sora and crossing his arms over his chest, "And you left her all by herself?"

"Are you nuts?!" Cid growled, sending a glare Sora's way, "If she's being chased, the last thing you should've done was left her by herself! We may never see her again now!"

"So what?! She was lying to us! I can't trust her now!"

And so, the arguing began. Aerith quietly moved Ienzo towards Yuffie and urged her to go outside and play with the little boy. Once they were gone, she stepped up and cleared her throat, "Arguing about it won't do any good," She said calmly.

"But-!"

"Now, Aeirth here is right, fellas." Goofy looked at them, "Sure, Hope did lie to us. But she wasn't trying to hurt anybody!"

"We were used!" Donald yelled, stomping his foot angrily while his feathers became ruffled.

"That may be, but you weren't being used in a bad way," Aerith explained, kneeling down to the ducks level, her green eyes gentle. "Hope told you why she did it, correct?"

Sora nodded quietly, "Yeah...she did."

"And now she's fighting for the same cause that we are all fighting for, right? To bring down Organization XIII and the Heartless?"

He grumbled, looking down at his feet. "Yes..."

"And one year ago, were you not trying to help your two most precious friends?"

It was when that question was asked that Sora's anger seemed to slowly dissipate. The question was now embedded into his mind, and he could hear the words just echo in his head. He couldn't argue with Aerith at this point because she was right. He had been fighting back then to find and save his two best friends in the world. And today, he was trying to do the same thing yet again. So...could he really be angry at Hope when she was trying to help her friends too? Sure, she hadn't told them the truth in the beginning, but she did in the end. She had acknowledged that she had done wrong instead of acting as though she didn't. She knew she had gotten involved with the wrong crowd, and now she was trying to fix the things that Organization XIII had messed up. She wanted to make things right again.

And she was doing it all for her friends.

* * *

_**~Twilight Town~**_

Hope stood at the very top of the clock tower, watching the horizon briefly before she moved to the edge and sat down, smiling weakly as she thought back to the days where she, Axel, and Roxas would come up here and eat ice cream together and talk about their day after a mission, talk about what it would be like to have a heart (in Axel and Roxas' case), and just laugh about stupid things. In her hand was a sea salt ice cream bar, which was slowly beginning to drip as it began to melt a bit. She looked at it silently and stared at it.

"It's melting...guess I better start eating it, huh?" She asked no one in particular, bringing the treat to her mouth and licking it. It had been so long since she had even had sea salt ice cream, months at least. She watched the people below in silence, trying to remember when the last time she'd been up here was.

"Roxas had been with us...That sounds right..." She murmured softly, taking a small bite from the ice cream and swallowing it, "The last time we'd been up here...was before Roxas left, I think..."

She couldn't even remember now.

"_**What if we all ran off?"**_

"_**What?"  
**_

"_**The_ of us. Then we could always be together."**_

"_**I'll have these moments memorized. Forever, I hope."**_

She brought her free hand up to her head and rubbed her temples, shutting her eyes and frowning. Why was it that she couldn't place a name for that one voice that she often heard playing in some of her memories? It was rare for it to come up, but she couldn't place a name or a face. _'Oh well. It probably isn't important anyway.' _She thought, taking another bite of ice cream and reopening her eyes, staring out at the sunset.

"_**Ever wonder why the sun sets red?"**_

All she had now were the remnant voices of her friends.

"Funny how this is just like the good old days, huh?" She asked herself, "Except...I'm the only one left."

"**You're not alone...we're still here with you."**

Those voices from before...

"You again?"

"**You really don't remember us?"**

"I can't...I'm trying..."

"**Well, you'll figure it out eventually."**

"Yeah..." she heard no more, sighing softly as she finished up her ice cream, "I better get a move on... staying in one place for too long isn't a good idea." Slowly, she stood up and dusted herself off, holding onto her Popsicle stick and reaching a hand out, creating a portal. "Wonder where I'll end up.." She walked through it and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she looked around, noticing large mountains surrounding the area, and what looked to be a palace just down the road. She was startled by a loud, echoing roar above, jumping in surprise when she saw the giant dragon like Heartless flying overhead, heading towards the palace.

"That can't be good..." She murmured, running in the direction of the palace in hopes to stop the Heartless before it could cause any damage.

_**~Meanwhile, inside of the Imperial Palace~**_

Sora looked at the figure in the black coat, frowning at him. He opened his mouth, hoping that this was his friend that he had been searching for so long.

"Riku?"

Donald and Goofy both looked at each other, wondering if they'd heard correctly.

The figure removed his hood, smirking at the group, his face scarred and an eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"No. Never heard of him." He smirked more, his one visible eye scanning around, as though he were searching for something...

Or _someone._

Several Nobody's being summoned caught their attention, and when he looked back, Sora saw that the man was gone!

"Wha..."

"There he goes!" Mulan cried, pointing at the man as he ran away from them.

"We'll go after him as soon as we take these guys down!"

Xigbar smirked as he made his escape, though he was a bit frustrated that Hope wasn't with the group. The plan was to distract Sora and nab her before anyone could stop him, but how could he do that when Hope wasn't there?

Where had she gone?

His question was answered when he went outside and saw his target fighting off some Heartless. The corners of his mouth lifted up into a wide smirk.

"Found ya, princess."

Hope panted softly, looking up at the sky. She'd lost sight of the giant dragon Heartless after getting caught up into a fight with several scattered Heartless. But now, even after she had gotten rid of them, she couldn't find her main reason for running all the way down here.

"Damn..."

"Well! If it ain't the little princess!" Her head whipped around and she growled slightly when she saw Xigbar standing not too far away from her, his arms crossed over his chest and that signature smirk on his face, "Finally found ya. What's wrong? Did your friends finally find out about how you're a part of the Organization?"

She glared, "I told them. And I was never a part of Organization XIII. I'm not like you stupid idiots."

"Tsk tsk. So rude!"

She drew her rapier and got in a stance, ready to fight him, "I don't care if you've been told to take me back. I'm not going with you, and you can't make me!"

He growled silently, narrowing his eyes at her. When he was prepared to attack, he was interrupted by the dragon Heartless above. It flew down, almost knocking him down, while Hope ducked in time. "Dammit. This isn't over, Princess!" with that said, he disappeared, leaving Hope to face the Heartless herself.

The palace doors opened, a woman with short black hair in the doorway, Sora and the others behind her. The woman yelped as the Heartless flew over, nearly falling back when she saw it come out of nowhere. Hope watched them run outside, blinking as they all got into stances.

"Watch out!" She cried as the dragon charged at them, running over as they all leapt out of the way in time. Sora looked over, surprised to see her as she rushed over to him. "Talk later, fight now!"

He nodded and ran after the dragon, reaching out for it's hook shaped tail and grabbing onto it. Mulan, the black haired woman, followed him, grabbing on as well, Hope following with Donald and Goofy. The group climbed on, gripping onto it tightly as it flew up higher and higher. Hope glanced at the dragons back, noticing three large horn like structures. _'Is this it__s__ power source...?' _Whatever it was, it had to be a weak spot for the monster.

"Everyone! Attack the horns!"

Everyone drew their weapons and started the assault. Hope and the woman attacked one together.

"I don't think we've met before! I'm Mulan!"

"Hope. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!"

Hope smiled, gasping when the Heartless did a flip, throwing them all off of his back with the exception of Sora. After attacking it a few more times, it fell down to the ground, allowing the others to help attack it yet again. It wasn't down for very long, recovering almost instantly and shooting back up, knocking them away with its wings. It was times like these where having wings would've been helpful at the moment, but unfortunately, Hope couldn't summon them. She used magic to aid Sora, using Thundaga and Blizzaga spells and casting the occasional cure spell when needed.

The fighting seemed like it went on for hours. Hope had guessed it had been almost an hour when they had finally brought it down and defeated it. As it was falling, Mulan was right in it's path of landing. She seemed to freeze slightly, as though unable to move while the others cried her name and shouted for her to move.

"Mulan!"

Hope watched a young man in armor wearing a red cape run over to Mulan and get down on the ground with her, shielding her from the falling dragon. She watched the large, pink heart that had been inside of it come out of it, the monster fading away before anyone could be mashed.

"Way to go!" Sora cheered, fist pumping the air.

Mulan and the man stood up, both looking into each others eyes and smiling. Sora and the gang all gave them skeptical looks, Hope smiling softly. She knew that look that the young couple had in their eyes anywhere.

_**Love.**_

When the two noticed the looks they were receiving, the looked over and back at each other, quickly pulling away and laughing sheepishly. Everyone looked up when fireworks began to go off over the palace.

Another win for the team.

* * *

Hope stood around outside of the throne room, waiting for Sora and the others to finish talking with the Emperor. When they came out, they walked over to her, stopping and standing with her.

Donald was the first one to speak. Well, more like cry. "I-I'm sorry!" He hugged her, surprising her for a moment before she hugged back. Goofy joined the hug next.

"A'Hyuck! I told ya they'd come around!"

She smiled, becoming more surprised when Sora flung himself at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry..." He felt her arms wrap around him slowly, her hold tightening as she pulled him closer and buried her face in his hair. "Hope...?"

"Thank you...Thank you..."

"For what? We left you all alone..."

"For forgiving me, Ro-Sora..." She smiled, almost slipping up. She looked at him, seeing blonde hair and blue eyes instead. She believed that this was Roxas's way of letting her know that he was there. Inside of Sora, watching out for her.

"Don't cry..."

She blinked, reaching up and touching her cheek. She felt wetness there, surprised that she was crying. But why?

_'Maybe...it's because I'm the only one who can see Roxas...'_

Hope imagined that Roxas was sad whenever he saw Axel and herself, or Hayner and the gang, even though he had never really become friends with them in the real world. Only in the virtual one. It made sense though that he would be sad to see them since he had been given memories of having been friends with them for years.

He longed to exist like herself and Sora. Even though he did exist, but only because he was a part of Sora. He wasn't able to stand next to Sora right now. He wasn't whole back then.

Sora didn't know it, but Roxas' consciousness was very aware and alive inside of him. Hope knew that Sora would sometimes feel emotions about certain things because they were Roxas' feelings being channeled through Sora. She knew that it confused Sora to no end, but he would figure it out eventually when the time was right. For now, she would leave things alone.

"Hey, Hope?"

She looked up as Sora sat down next to her, tilting her head slightly. "Hm?"

He looked ahead, watching Donald and Goofy fly the Gummi Ship. "Well...if the Ansem we thought was Ansem was actually Xehanort's Nobody...then what happened to the real Ansem?"

Her eyes saddened, and she leaned back in her seat. "If I knew...I would tell you. Unfortunately, I never saw him again after the attack. He could be dead, or for all I know, he's alive out there somewhere." She smiled sadly and sighed.

"Well...you mentioned a Lea and an Isa. I was wondering..."

"Hm?"

"Well...what were they like?"

She tensed slightly at the question, a sad smile gracing her features. Not noticing how Donald and Goofy had turned around in their chairs to listen, she stared up at the ceiling of the ship, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"What were they like...huh? They were normal. Always bickered about stupid things, but friends always do that. Isa was...always a brash person, but he had a kind heart, even though he was blunt about everything. He spoke his mind and never cared what anyone thought, and he was a good friend. Someone that you could count on to be there when you needed him. And Lea," she paused, laughing softly, "Lea was a big ol' goofball. He always had these crazy ideas that always ended in disaster, or getting us all in trouble. He was a good friend though. He wasn't selfish, always thinking of others. When you needed him, he was always there, too. This one time, we-" she stopped when she realized what she was doing, and stopped herself, staring down at her lap. This was the first time she had voluntarily talked about the two and she was remembering why she had never liked bringing them up.

It was too sad. It _hurt_ too much.

Sora noticed her sudden change in mood and the discomfort she was letting off. Reaching over, he placed one of his gloved hands over Hope's, squeezing it gently to let her know that he was there for her.

"It...hurts."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, both wearing the same sad expression before looking back at the two.

"It hurts to talk about the past..." Hope murmured, her hair hiding her face, "I was helpless in saving them...I wasn't fast enough to stop the darkness from taking them away. You understand how it feels, don't you?" She looked at Sora, her eyes full of sadness.

Sora knew how it felt. When he had lost Kairi and Riku after their island had been attacked by the darkness, he felt terrible about it. It was what made him search for his friends, that need to find them and save them. Here he was again, going around the worlds and trying to find both of his friends yet again. He gave Hope a bright smile.

"I know how it feels. I also know that no matter how much it may hurt, you have to be strong and never give up! It's hard in the beginning, but it gets easier eventually."

Hope looked at him for a minute before looking down at her lap again. "I...I guess you're right. Yeah..." she nodded, smiling lightly. "Okay."

* * *

_**Hope's POV**_

I had fallen asleep sometime during the flight, so I was startled slightly when Sora shook my shoulders gently to bring me back to reality, and I groaned in protest. I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in quite a while so I wanted to sleep some more.

"C'mon, don't go back to sleep...we've gotta go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Beast's Castle. Remember?"

Oh, that's right. Sora had mentioned us stopping there before I fell asleep. With a soft yawn and a slight nod, I got up and followed him, rubbing my eyes sleepily as soon as we were outside. I looked around and blinked, several memories of me coming here on missions with Roxas popping up into my head. I silently followed Sora and the others inside, looking around most of the time and nearly tripping over my feet when I got distracted by a statue. I shook my head and stared straight ahead, slightly startled by what I saw. A beast like creature dressed in an incredibly nice suit, pacing back and forth. Now that wasn't something you saw everyday.

"Hey there!" Sora called to him, waving to him enthusiastically. He turned to look at us, and it was obvious by the look in his eyes that he was anxious about something. Next to me, Donald looked around the room, humming.

"No Heartless and no Nobodies!"

"I think they're close though..." Goofy added, and I looked at him to find him also looking about the castle warily

"Better watch out!" Sora said, on guard as well.

The Beast growled quietly and turned his back to us so he was looking at the staircase, and I realized that must have been waiting on someone. Sora walked up to him again, and the Beast sighed impatiently, turning around to look at all of us again. Donald tapped his foot in annoyance.

"What are you so mad about?"

"Why are you here?" He asked, glaring at all of us.

"The Nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere," Sora explained, crossing his arms over his chest, "We're looking for a way in."

He scoffed and turned his back to us once more. "Hmph."

"Geez...what's his problem?" Sora grumbled, looking at me. My attention went to the stairs as I heard footsteps descending down them.

"I believe we're interrupting." I pointed up as a beautiful young woman came down the stairs wearing a gorgeous yellow ball gown, a soft smile on her face.

Beast walked up a few steps before stopping and turning around. "Tonight is very important," he explained to us before he continued up the rest of the way. My attention was on the girl, and I couldn't help but smile slightly as she gave her own smile when she saw Beast coming up to meet her. She smiled at Sora, Donald, and Goofy as she continued her way down. Both respectfully bowed and curtsied to one another, and the woman took his arm, allowing him to lead her into the castle's ball room.

"Uh, maybe we came at a bad time." Goofy said, and I giggled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Donald told us before he took off up the stairs.

"Donald!" Sora called, only to end up running after him with Goofy in tow. I followed after them, hoping they wouldn't ruin the couples evening together.

We walked in as a Candlebra was talking, him and the other enchanted objects looking over at us. I sighed quietly as Goofy waved at them like nothing was wrong.

"And of course, our honored guests are welcome too." He added

"A welcome indeed." Another voice added, and I frowned as Beast grabbed the young woman and held her to him protectively.

"That voice..." I murmured, walking to the middle of the room with Sora, both of us looking around. I looked up at the balcony area and narrowed my eyes when I saw someone wearing the Organization's hood standing up there. "Up there!" I pointed.

"The Organization!"

"You don't know when to quit." The hooded figure said to us, a hint of malice in his tone.

"Oh yeah! We'll show you!" Donald challenged, and stopped him from trying to use any of his magic.

"Wait!"

"Get out!" Beast roared, obviously infuriated about his date being interrupted.

"Not tonight!" The woman huffed, a hint of fear in her frustrated tone.

I looked back at the cloaked figure and narrowed my eyes when he snapped his fingers. That voice and attitude were all too familiar. He summoned a few Dragoon Nobodies. "I've come to take something you hold very dear." I covered my ears tightly as the Beast's deafening roar of anger echoed through the ballroom. The hooded figure had a smirk in his voice. "Yes. Let your anger grow..." he began to disappear, and just before he could, I found a name slipping past my lips.

"Dilan!" He was gone though, so I didn't know whether he'd heard me or not. I cursed and looked over at the woman. "I'll keep her safe! You four handle the Nobodies!" I ran over to her and took her arm gently. "Please, come with me!"

She nodded, and I could tell she was afraid as we left the ballroom and headed outside to the balcony, if her shaking hand gripping my own wasn't any indication.

"W-Who are you?"

"Hope. I'm a friend of Sora's. And you?"

"Belle." She said softly, and I smiled at how pretty it sounded. I noticed the enchanted objects were following us closely, and we all stood outside and watched the battle. When it was over, we came back in and reunited with everyone.

"Whew! She's okay..." Sora said, relieved.

"Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all." Goofy added, and I immediately ran up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Ah!"

"You've met him before?! When?"

"W-When we came here the last time! Garwsh!"

"You three have no idea what he is capable of. If it wasn't Belle he was here for, then it must be something else that is incredibly important to the Beast, because he certainly wasn't bluffing!" Goofy and I both yelped as Beast ran right past us and nearly knocked us down. From the way he had reacted, there was something else besides Bell that he held incredibly dear to him.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, frowning as Belle ran after the Beast. "Belle? Geez, what's with them?"

"Maybe Hope is right. Belle may not be the only thing precious to the Beast." Goofy said thoughtfully, and Donald took off after the two.

"C'mon!"

* * *

**A/N: I realize this chapter was all over the place. I'm sorry. I just wanted to finish it XD Review? Please?**


End file.
